


The Alternate Universe/Star Trek Voyager

by UnknownFilters



Series: The Alternate Universe: Star Trek Voyager. [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s01e01 Caretaker, F/M, Janeway has little kids, My OC is annoying.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 79
Words: 329,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownFilters/pseuds/UnknownFilters
Summary: An Alternate Universe to Star Trek Voyager.Bini Filters (My OC) is a small girl that was thrown into a lot of bad situations during bad times befriends the Captain’s two children, Micheal and Sarah Janeway as the crew of Voyager is thrown across the galaxy to the Delta Quadrant.Note: My OC might be a Marysue. It has not been confirmed yet though.(This story is a work in progress.)





	1. Chapter 1: Caretaker: Part 1.

Alternate Reality/Star Trek Voyager

Chapter 1: Caretaker: Part 1.

Bini Filters POV

\-----

I ran through New Zealand, Federation Penal Colony's yard. Narrowly missing the inmates as I reached the edge of the area. The soft grass did nothing to comfort me as I used my arm to shield my eyes against the sun, beaming it's summer heat down at me.

I went from an all-out sprint to a jog as I struggled to control my breathing as Thomas Eugene Paris, or Tom Paris for short, sat under a shaded area covered in trees, meddling with a replicator that had broken the night before.

Tom and I had been stuck in this penal colony, actually known as Jail for three months. The problem was that about a year ago Tom Paris joined. Chakotay - The Maquis Captain in charge of our small maquis group out of hundreds, didn't like, or trust Tom. So, four months ago he sent Tom and me to get supplies for the ship. He entrusted me to "keep Tom in check." Whatever that means. Sometimes I think he forgets I am a 14-year-old girl.

Unfortunately, we had to enter Federation space. Long story short: We were attacked by a galaxy-class Starship, put on trial and sent here all in one month. Since he is the only person here I know, I hang around him a lot.

"Tom! Tom!" I called out as I picked up speed towards him. Tom glanced at me with his bright blue eyes before going back to work,

"I am busy, Shadow." He insisted as he connected the EPS relays and repaired a microfracture. Tom gave me the nickname 'Shadow' on the first day he came aboard because I "lurked" in the shadows as he claims, then knocked him out with an EPS spanner. He got a pretty bad concussion but somehow thought it was funny. I still think I should have hit him harder. I am positive B'Elanna would agree.

"I just came from the administration building. We are going to have a visitor tomorrow!" I barked out and stood a meter away from him as he connected the plasma flow regulators.

He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, then got up from the ground and spun towards me. His expression in complete shock.

"A visitor? That's impossible."

"How?" I asked. He dropped his tools, rubbed his hands clean on his pants and motioned me to follow him. After about 10 minute walk in complete silence. We stopped just in front of the visitors building and looked through a large window. Showing inmates behind force fields talking with high ranking Starfleet officers.

"It is impossible because the only visitors allowed here are high ranking Starfleet officers that want info from us. We already denied giving them any answers at our trial. I don't see why they would waste the effort and time to try again." Tom explained.

"I don't understand. Is this a jail or maximum security?" I asked. He smirked and patted my head. He knows how much I hate it when people do that!!

"Seems like I have finally taught you something. My 20th-century knowledge is finally paying off." He chuckled and headed back towards the area we were once again to continue his work on the replicator.

"Hey! Don't expect it to EVER happen again!" I yelled back and ran after him.

\-----

Unhappy with a new treaty, Federation Colonists along the Cardassian border have banded together.   
Calling themselves 'The Maquis', they continue to fight the Cardassians.   
Some consider them heroes, but to the governments of the Federation and Cardassia, they are outlaws.

\-----

Seska's POV

"Damage report!" Captain Chakotay, a native American with a tribal tattoo on his left upper eye barked as the ship shuttered from weapons fire coming from the Cardassian Warship.

If I wasn't so concerned about my pathetic attempts to stay alive as I gripped my console for dear life, I wouldn't be angry at my own people's attempt to blow me into space. My finger's danced across the console, frantically as reports for sensor data came in.

"Sheilds at sixty percent!" I yelled as another shot hit us. Chakotay swore under his breathe as a support beam came crashing down. Narrowly missing B'Elanna Torres, the ship's "chief" engineer as she let out a few of her Klingon insults and punched her console. She was half-human/half Klingon. It doesn't surprise me she was so savage with everything and everyone around her.

"A fuel line has ruptured. Attempting to compensate. Damn it! We're barely maintaining impulse. I can't get any more out of it!" B'Elanna reported as we took another hit.

"Be creative!" Chakotay shouted back as we were hit again. Spark's flew across the bridge. B'Elanna shot him a quick glare.

"Creative?! How am I supposed to be creative with a thirty-nine-year-old rebuilt engine in a broken box of bolts in space? Explain that to me!" B'Elanna demanded as a transmission appeared on the screen of Chakotay's console.

The scowling face of Gul Evek appeared on the small screen. I felt a flutter in my heart. Silently muttering a Cardassian prayer that the Gul would take me off the ship and fast. I don't know how much longer I can take posing as a Bajoran maquis, playing house for Chakotay. At least his version of it.

"Maquis ship, this is Gul Evek of the Cardassian Fourth Order. Cut your engines and prepare to surrender or we will destr-" Chakotay slammed his fist against the console, cutting off the transmission. That's it. It seems that my wonderful existence will be cut short because a maquis criminal can't think like a rational person. Heh, I knew humans were stupid. I just didn't expect this level of it.

As expected, the weapons fire increased from the warship.

"Initiating evasive pattern omega. Mark." Chakotay said as the ship snapped in motion. Attempting to avoid more damage. I looked back at my station.

"Shields at fifty percent."

"I need more power if we're going to make it to the badlands!" Chakotay shouted. B'Elanna mumbled under her breathe about how useful the runt Bini Filters could have been at that moment. It brought back happy memories of "convincing" Chakotay to let Bini keep Tom in check during their mission to gather supplies for the ship, only to be informed a month later (By one of the obsidian order agents spying on Starfleet HQ) that poor little Bini and foolish Tom were locked away in a top grade penal colony on Earth. Exact;y were they deserved to be...other than a Cardassian prison camp of course.

I snapped back to reality when I noticed Tuvok, the annoying Vulcan glancing towards me with a raised eyebrow. I suppose he is the only one who suspects that I am not Bajoran. I don't exactly act like one. Besides, I already know he is a Starfleet spy.

"Take the weapons offline. We'll transfer all power to the engines." B'Elanna suggested. Tuvok turned his attention to B'Elanna with his raised eyebrow.

"Considering the circumstances, I question that proposal at this time." Tuvok said with his usual dull tone. The ship shook and from weapons fire.

"What does it matter? We're not making a dent in their shields anyway! You wanted creative!" She spat at Chakotay. I rolled my eyes as the ship took another hit. Ugh. This was getting on my nerves.

"Tuvok shut down all the phaser banks. If you can give me another thirty seconds at full impulse, I'll get us into the Badlands." Chakotay ordered with that smooth vo- Get it together! Not the time.

"Phasers offline."

"Throw the last photons at them and then give me the power from the torpedo system."

"Acknowledged. Firing photons."

I watched on sensors as the photons hit the warship. No damage.

"No damage," I reported. We started to enter the badlands, going deeper and deeper in as we dodged plasma streamers. I scanned the "enemy" warship again as they continued to follow us into the badland.

"The Cardassian ship is not reducing power. They're following us in."

"Gul Evek must be feeling daring today." Chakotay muttered under his breathe. Daring? Ha! I wouldn't use the word daring to describe what he is thinking of pulling off but alright. I resisted the urge to tell this to Chakotay, which would have blown my cover, I watched as my sensors drastically changed as the warship hit one of the plasma streamers.

"They've taken a hit on their port blade. They're sending out a distress signal on all Cardassian frequencies." I said.

"Can you plot a course through these plasma fields, Mister Tuvok?" Chakotay asked. Great, Chakotay was just handing the Vulcan my job.

"The storm's activity is typically widespread in this vicinity. I can plot a course, but I'm afraid it will require an indirect route." Tuvok replied. Chakotay leaned back into his chair with a sigh of relief.

"We can use this time to make repairs." Suddenly, a bright flash went off. Everyone snapped to attention.

"What!? What was that?!" B'Elanna demanded. I spun towards the readings on my console.

"We've just passed through some kind of coherent tetryon beam...a scanner."

"Source?" Chakotay asked.

"Unknown. Now there appears to be a massive displacement wave moving toward us, does not appear to be any plasma storm we have seen before. At current speeds, it will intercept us in thirty seconds." I said as the ship started to shake violently.

"Maximum speed!" Chakotay ordered as I felt the vibrations of the engines underneath my feet increase.

"Wave is continuing to accelerate. It will intercept us in eight seconds. Five...four...three...two...on-"

(Everything goes white.)

\-----

Bini Filters POV

(Next Day. Time: 1200)

I couldn't help but pace our usual spot in the penal colony cafeteria. It was a small two-person table in the corner of the huge room, far away from the other inmates. Who didn't seem to like us anyway. I suppose I can thank Tom for that. Just about everyone here blames him for the deaths of those 3 officers he killed in an accident. Even the former Maquis wouldn't come near us. They just keep casting us dirty looks.

Tom came over to our spot and placed two trays of food down. One at my spot, one at his own. He sat down and began munching on the...ugh...replicated food. I miss real food. I sat down. My mind kept on thinking back to the visitor we were supposed to see today. I still wonder who it is supposed to be. I am curious. Yet, also freaked out. Once again, another thing to blame Tom for.

I shoved a spoon full of mashed potatoes into my mouth. Ugh. As always they were disgusting. I spat it out and pushed the tray away. I wasn't hungry anyway. I crossed my arms and slumped in my chair as I glared at the tray. Tom rolled his eyes and pushed the tray back towards me before taking another bite.

"You need to eat it, Bini. The cafeteria lady insists that you do."

"I don't NEED to eat it. Besides. It replicated. Disgusting. The food tasted much better on the Maquis ship anyway. Tell the cafeteria lady that when she starts making real food or at least gets a better replicator, then I will eat it." I argued, then pushed it back towards Tom.

"Don't be that way, Shadow. She got you a present since I expressed your concerns to her. Also, she stills feels bad about you being so young and forced to be locked away in jail." He pointed towards the mug. Which is always filled with water. I hate water just as much as I hate replicated food here. I sighed and picked up the mug. Which was strangely hot. I took a sip.

Hot chocolate! Real Hot Chocolate! Not replicated!!!

Hot chocolate is only the best drink that was ever created. Tom gave me a big smile as I chugged the rest of the mug! Oh! I missed this so much.

"I promised her you would eat the food." Tom insisted. I started shoving the food into my mouth. Dispute my urge to gag it out with every bite. I finished half the plate before I couldn't take anymore. I pushed the cup towards Tom and smirked.

"Tell our dear friend, the cafeteria lady, that if she keeps giving me real hot chocolate. She won't have to worry about my eating habits. I think that's fair. You?"

Tom nodded. Knowing fully well that he couldn't argue with me on that. I nodded back and got up to start pacing again. Millions...OK, maybe not millions....hundreds? No. I am not that smart....a lot of ideas began running through my mind about what this visitor wants. I started to mutter to myself as the world around me faded and it was only me and my thoughts-

"Shadow!"

I snapped my attention back to Tom, who pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What!?" I demanded. A little annoyed to be disturbed in my thought process.

"You do know how much it annoys me when you start pacing and muttering to yourself right? I mean it is obvious at this point. Seska has told you enough times-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me stop you right there. Let's not use Seska as the voice of reason in any situation here. She is a self-absorbed, rude, arrogant person who likes to talk about her stupid intercourse with a certain member of the crew all the time." I ranted. Tom raised an eyebrow towards me.

"Are you talking about Chakotay."

"Who else, sherlock!?" He clicked his tongue and pointed towards me with a self-satisfied grin.

"There we go! Another 20th-century reference!" I swore under my breath and continued to pace.

"You do know that this is your felt. I am pacing and muttering to myself because you freaked me out about the visitor!" I raged as Tom placed his feet on the table and finished his lunch.

"I didn't confirm that there even was a visitor coming." He insisted. I pointed towards myself.

"I confirmed it at the administration building and told you! I did! Where have you been!?" I demanded.

"Tom Paris? Bini Filters?" A female voice called out from behind me. Tom's eyes widened as he scrambled to stand up. OK, that was strange. I spun around as a female Irish Captain approached us. A slight look of pity crossed her features but was quickly masked by what people referred to as the Captain's mask. She finally stood in front of us. As straight as a statue.

"That's us." Tom stumbled out.

"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway. I wonder if I could talk to you both." She said. We both nodded but held our ground. Not moving an inch.

"About what?" I asked.

"About a job we would like you to do for us." She replied. Tom pointed down towards two engineering kits under the table. We were going to use them to repair the replicator from outside today.

"We are already doing a job for the federation." Tom snapped out.

" I've been told the Rehab Commission is very pleased with your work. They've given me their approval to discuss this matter with you both." She said. Tom and I looked at each other. Both curious about what we did to earn that but OK.

"Well, then I guess we are yours." He said and leaned against the nearest wall. I don't trust this Captain. Why are we blindly accepting this? I have a bad feeling about whatever she is suggesting. My bad feelings are normally correct.

"I'm leaving on a mission to find a Maquis ship that disappeared in the Badlands a week ago. My Chief of Security was on board, undercover. He was supposed to report in twice during the last six days. He didn't. We would like your help to track them down."

Tom let out a small chuckle.

"You'd like me to lead you to my former colleagues. I was only with the Maquis a few weeks before I was captured, Captain. I don't know where most of their hiding places are." Tom replied. She looked at me. Who at this point I was scowling at her.

"I know them. I just won't give them up without something very good in return." I answered. She nodded.

"Besides. I've never seen a Federation starship that could manoeuvre through the plasma storms." Tom added.

"You've never seen Voyager." She said.

Tom walked away from the wall and towards the Captain.

"Maybe it's just your Chief of Security who's disappeared." He suggested.

"Maybe. That ship was under the command of another former Starfleet officer, named Chakotay. I understand you knew him."

"That's right."

"The two of you didn't get along too well, I'm told." She pointed out. Boy, that was the understatement of the year. Every time Tom stepped into the room, Chakotay looks like he wanted to murder him. Everyone else hated his guts. I was the only one that hanged around him because I was unbelievably bored with listening to Seska all the time and other crew stories. Tom and I spent most of our days just making fun of everyone in the crew and arguing about whatever else that happened to pop up. It was fun in a strange way.

"Chakotay will tell you he left Starfleet on principle, to defend his home colony from the Cardassians. I, on the other hand, was forced to resign. He considered me a mercenary, willing to fight for anyone who'd pay my bar bill. Trouble is, he was right. I have no problem helping you track down my friends in the Maquis, Captain. All I need to know from you is what's in it for me." Tom replied.

"You help us find that ship, we help you at your next outmeet review." She replied.

"Ah-ha." He replied. Not satisfied but we both knew they wouldn't do any more for us no matter what we said.

"Officially, you'd be a Starfleet observer during the mission."

"Observer? Oh hell, I'm the best pilot you could have!" He argued.

"You'll be an observer. When it's over, you're cut loose." She snapped back. No room for an argument. Tom slumped into the nearest chair and stared at the floor in disappointment.

"Story of my life." He muttered. Janeway looked towards me. Since Tom has now completely disengaged from the conversation.

"There will be a shuttle leaving for DS9 tomorrow. I will ask the security to escort you two there. It will take a week for you to reach DS9. See you then." She finished, then walked away. I suppose I had no choice. I had to go.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

(Next Day.)

I stood at Starfleet HQ docking bay with my nine-year-old son, Micheal Janeway and my five-year-old daughter, Sarah Janeway, with my dog, Mollie. Who the kids insisted on bring.

"Mommy! You promised you wouldn't go on another long mission!" My son exclaimed as my daughter latched onto my leg in an attempt to make me stay. They did have a point. I promised them that.

A year ago the Cardassians destroyed a starbase near the Cardassian border that they claimed was in their space. About 500 loyal Starfleet officers were killed, including my husband. Unforntantly, I was on a deep space mission at the time. My kids made me promise to not go on another deep-space mission, in hopes that I wouldn't end up like their father or worse, they would.

Mollie barked and started to tug on the leash. I tightened my grip as I watched Admiral Owen approach us. I felt embarrassment reach my cheeks. I must have looked like a mess.

"Sir." I straighten my posture as Sarah let go of me and ran towards the Admiral. He gave her a big hug as he ran his ran through her long red locks with brown highlights.

"Hi, Uncle Owen!" She squeaked.

"Sarah! He is on duty!" I called.

"Sorry, Admiral." She corrected before giving him another hug and held his hand as he got closer to us.

"It's alright. This isn't an official meeting."

"Mommy is leaving us again!" Micheal cried out. Tears started to roll down his cheeks as he grabbed my arm.

"Micheal, believe me. I don't want to leave, but this is an important mission. It is my job. You know that." I said as Micheal hugged me with a death grip.

"Katie?"

I looked up at Admiral Paris. Sarah let go of his hand and ran over to join her brother, as Mollie sat at my feet. Tilted her head and let out a small whine.

"I am sorry about this, Owen. I-"

"It is all right. I understand. Is Tom here yet?" I shook my head.

"Sorry, no. They should be here in under 10 minutes." I replied.

"Hey! Let go!" A voice cried out in frustration behind me. I looked behind me to see, Bini Filters and Tom Paris wearing Starfleet uniforms (Bini: Yellow. Tom: Red.)being escorted by a security guard who held onto Bini's arm while pointing a phaser at Tom.

"Ms. Filters. A pleasure to see you again." Admiral Paris said. Unable to look at Tom.

"Oh, yeah. I am sure, Admiral. You were the reason I was shipped jail." She snapped back.

"It is a penal colony, Filters. Not jail. We aren't barbarians." He corrected.

"Ha! I have a hard time believing that. Especially coming from you." Tom snapped.

"Do you have something to say to me, Thomas?" Admiral Paris snapped back. I can see this going downhill fast. I stepped between them.

"Admiral," I warned and gestured towards the shuttle pilot who stood at the doorway of the transport. Awaiting us. He nodded and headed in that direction. I let out a breathe and followed him. The problem had been defused. For now.

\-----

Bini Filter's POV

I shifted on my feet as the cold metal of the handcuffs shifted against my wrists. Two kids approached us. One was a little girl with red curly hair with brown highlights, emerald eyes, and pale skin wearing civilian clothes while the boy has brown straight short straight hair with red highlight, blue eyes, and pale skin, also wearing civilian clothes holding a dog leash with a big red Irish settler attached to it approached us.

"Why are you tired up?" The young girl asked. I sighed.

"Reasons." Tom snapped. The boy elbowed the girl in the arm, causing her to jump back and glare at him. He leaned over to her.

"Those are the criminals that Uncle Owen told us about! Don't you remember!?" Micheal snapped.

"We can hear you, kid." I said. They both looked at us curiously.

"What are your names?" The boy asked.

"You first."

"Micheal Janeway. This is my sister, Sarah Janeway. The dog is named Mollie." He replied. *sigh.* Just my luck. We are with the Captain's kids.

"Bini Filters. This is Thomas Paris." I introduced. Tilting my head towards Tom.

"Tom Paris for short." He added. The security guard led Tom away into the shuttle as (by the looks of it) Captain Janeway, the Admiral and the shuttle pilot were deep into an argument.

"Why are you so young?" Micheal asked. I blinked a couple of times. What-What?

"Um...reasons," I replied. The girl moved forward and hugged my torso.

"Are you going to keep my Mommy safe?"

"Are you not going? It isn't my job." I insisted.

"Why would we be going? Mommy said it was dangerous." Micheal insisted.

"Sure. But since when have kids ever turned down a chance of adventure?" I suggested. Maybe I was just asking to get thrown back into jail by even suggesting that the kids try an join the mission. Maybe I was trying to get revenge by being dragged out here to get my former crew...

I honestly don't know what I was trying to pull off.

Micheal's eyes lit up and he quickly grabbed his sisters arm, his fist turned white as his grip tightened on Mollie's leash as he dashed towards the arguing group which had now evolved Tom. Good job Tom.

I shrugged it off. There was no way they would be able to convince anyone they could get on that shuttle to DS9 then to Voyager.

\-----

Tom Paris POV

(One Week Later)

A week ago, Bini told me that she tried to convince Captain Janeway's children to go along for the trip. Somehow...Somehow, the kids were able to get on this ridiculous mission and I am about sixty percent sure that the Captain is punishing Bini by allowing her kids around her. They seem to enjoy her company, despite Bini trying to get them away from her.

Once in a while, I see Captain Janeway watching her children interact with her and she starts grinning as Bini desperately tries to come up with an excuse which, as always backfires because those two little kids are innocent.

I sat in my seat next to two security guards as Bini argued with the kids about warp cores across from me as the Captain was with the pilot in the front discussing docking procedures as we approached DS9.

"OK, I will explain this to you ONE last time. Going warp is faster than light speed." Bini argued to Micheal and Sarah played with Mollie on the floor.

"Light speed is cooler!" Micheal fought back.

They somehow started to discuss the 20th-century movies, which lead to the movie franchise Star Wars, which lead to them discussing their speed in the movie and comparing it to now. These kids were smart, probably thanks to the fact that their mother was a Starfleet Captain.

"In graphics Micheal! This should not be very hard to understand! There is a reason everything looks cool on screen."

Honestly, very surprised the kid knows about those movies.

"Still better."

"If this is your state of mind for relationships when you grow up. Boy, you in trouble." 

The two guards and I couldn't help but start giggling as Micheal gave her a confused look before rolling his eyes and heading to the back of the shuttle where small living spaces were for the temporary passengers/crew.

Bini glared at us.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." She complained.

It took me a couple more moments to calm down before I could form a proper sentence.

"Bini, in case you forgot, you are a fourteen-year-old girl, who has had no relationship at all with anyone, also has no interest in it what so ever. Just tried to give advice to a nine-year-old kid about that very subject." I explained.

"Geez," Bini muttered as she slumped against the wall and Mollie hopped onto the seat and rested on Bini's lap as Sarah followed by laying her head on Bini's shoulder.

"Having fun over there?" I joked.

"Another word out of you and I will swipe one of those phasers from the guards and stun you to next week." She threatened. The guards looked at each other then back at Bini as they both rested one of their hands on their phasers in case she tried anything.

Captain Janeway entered the area. We all almost shot to attention.

"We will be docking at DS9 in five minutes." She announced then left to further back of the shuttle to find Micheal.

\---(Twenty Minutes Later)---

"Why do I feel like I am being interrogated?"

Bini and I currently sat in the chief of Security office in DS9. He was explaining the usual "Don't break any rules." Blah, blah, blah. Honestly, I stopped listening about 10 seconds in that was until Bini asked why she felt interrogated. Now I am fully engaged. What was the context of that comment?

Odo, the chief. Who had the basic shape of a human but not the details that really define a human looked at Bini in a confused/irritated glance. I know he is a changeling...so...yeah. That creeps me out.

"E-Excuse me?" He said.

"Why do I feel like I am being interrogated?" She repeated in a deep, more serious tone as she leaned against his desk. The security guards shifted uneasily behind Odo as he leaned back in his chair.

"Is there a problem, Miss. Filters?"

Is there a problem? Oh boy. You just got her started.

She gave him an evil smirk as she adjusted her posture than looked at Odo dead in the eyes.

"Let me give you a list of my problems here."

I screamed internally and rested my head against his desk. She is triggered. Great.

"I have been thrown into a metal box on a large piece of dirt for the past few weeks-" She continued to rant. Odo looked at me with panic on his face as he waved me away. He already informed me of all the security on the station. I don't need a guard.

I nodded and almost ran out of the office onto the habitat ring.

I noticed a local bar, Quark's. A place I used to visit a lot before I joined the Maquis. I quickly entered the bar. 

Just as I remembered it. It was a large space, filled with aliens from all over the Alpha Quadrant. The light situation wasn't the best as some part of the bar where dark. Probably were most people conducted dark business. 

I sat at the front counter as I noticed Quark, the Ferengi arguing with a young Ensign while holding a box out to him. I moved my seat closer towards the pair. I will admit I was curious what scheme Quark was trying to pull.

"Or Cufflinks for your father?"

"Cufflinks? Great idea!" The young ensign beamed back as he reached for the box again.

"They're not for sale. Now, inform your commanding officer that the Federation Council can expect an official query-"

"How much for the entire tray?" The ensign blurted out. Quark grabbed one of his padds and leaned towards him.

"Cash or credit?"

I got up from my chair and walked over to the pair. I swiped a rock from the box as I grabbed their attention.

"Dazzling aren't they? As bright as a Koladan diamond." I said as I held up the rock and carefully inspected it.

"Brighter." Quark snapped.

"Hard to believe you can find them on any planet in the system," I replied. 

"That's an exaggeration."

I rolled my eyes and tugged on the ensign's uniform. Leading him away from Quark, who slammed the box shut and muttered to himself about lost profit.

"Come on. Didn't they warn you about Ferengi at the academy?" I joked and we exited the bar. We started to chuckle.

He held out his hand towards me with a friendly smile.

"I am Harry. Harry Kim."

"Tom Paris." I gave his hand a firm shake as we walked into the crowds of people littering the habitat ring.

\-----End of Chapter One.-----


	2. Chapter 2: Caretaker: Part 2.

Chapter 2: Caretaker: Part 2.

Bini Filters POV

\-----

I smugly walked out of Odo's office onto the habitat ring. I looked around at the many people going about their day and browsing at the many shops. I felt out of place. For one thing, I have never been to DS9. Second, I am a criminal.

I looked at many shops. Wondering my next move.

"Miss. Filters?"

I spun around to see Captain Janeway coming out of the crowd, followed by her two children and Mollie, her dog.

"Hello, Captain," I said. She gave me a smile as Sarah and Micheal moved past her to stand beside me.

"I will be going into a meeting, would you be willing to keep my children out of trouble until I am done? Taking them to Voyager would be best." She said. I nodded. I assumed I didn't have much of a choice in the matter so why try to believe anything else?

"Of course, Captain," I replied as Sarah giggle in delight and the Captain said one last goodbye to her children before disappearing into the crowd followed closely by Mollie. Who seemed to have so much loyalty to her owner she didn't need a leash to follow her every step. That is surprising.

"Come on. We are going to find Voyager." I said and gestured them to follow me.

"Bini, why are you a criminal?" Micheal asked as we checked each airlock along the habitat ring.

"Um, that is...classified," I replied. I was never comfortable discussing my life and I wasn't going to start with these two kids who I have only known for a week.

"Mommy said you were part of the Maquis when I asked her. Is that true? What is the Maquis?" Micheal asked as I finally found the airlock to Voyager. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the small children.

"Look, first off. I am only fourteen. Not very intelligent. Second, you ask too many questions." I replied as I opened the airlock and gestured the children through the door onto Voyager.

"Mommy says asking questions are important."

"Not where I come from. Asking too many questions can get you killed."

"Why?"

I sighed and ignored him as we entered into one of Voyager's many corridors. Sarah suddenly latched onto my hand and went behind me in fright as Micheal stopped in his tracks right in front of me and glared ahead of him.

I looked down the corridor to see a man in command uniform, wearing first officer pips, graying hair and an angry expression on his face coming towards us. He slowed his pace and stopped right in front of us. His eyes judging us.

"Hello. I am Commander Cavit. First Officer of USS Voyager. Who might you be?" He asked.

I held out my hand, despite my distaste for him. I did not like him. There was just something about him that gave me the creeps.

"I am Bini Filters. This is Micheal and Sarah Janeway with me." I replied. He glared at me and refused to shake my hand. I awkwardly withdrew it.

"The observer. I am surprised you don't have a security guard with you." he snapped. OK. This guy was starting to get on my nerves.

"She doesn't need one. We are with her. Mommy trusts her." Sarah barked at him from behind me.

"Your mother is foolish, little one. The earlier you learn that, the better." He barked back at her. Sarah let out a little whimper and tighten her grip on my arm.

"Mr. Cavit. I don't know what your problem is but if we are to work together to get my former crew, I think you need to put your issues away and deal with the situation like a man. Or, you are going to have a very bad time here." I explained. Micheal gave me a quick smile before turning back towards Cavit.

"Then I will have a very bad time here." He growled and moved past us and rushed out of our sight.

"I do not like him, Bini." Sarah commented as I shrugged and we started down the corridor again.

"Me neither, Sarah."

Sarah smiled at me and skipped ahead towards Micheal.

"Look, Micheal! I am going at light speed! Bini is at warp! She is too slow!" She teased. Micheal started to laugh as I picked up my speed and rushed past them both.

"And the USS Bini blows past the other two ships at a slow pace of warp one! Can they catch up with their pathetic light speed! The crowd thinks not!" I joked.

"HEY! Get back here! Not fair!" Micheal called out as they ran towards me.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

Tom and I walked into Voyager's sickbay. I watched as the chief medical officer...or doctor for short and a Vulcan nurse hurried to load the last of the medical info into the sickbay's computer before launch. Which should be a little over an hour from now.

I recognized him as Doctor Fitzgerald. Great doctor. Horrible personality. He looked up from his computer in his office and glared at us before exiting and greeting us. In his own...special way.

"How can I help you?" He asked as he fiddled with a padd in his hands. Taking one last look at it, he handed it towards the nurse, who scurried off to another part of the area.

"Tom Paris, reporting for duty." Tom said as he held his chin high. Fitzgerald glared at him.

"Oh, yes. One of the observers." Fitzgerald muttered. Loud enough for us to hear him.

"That's me. As a matter of fact, I seem to be observing some kind of problem right now, Doctor."

"I was a surgeon at the hospital on Caldic Prime at the same time you were stationed there. We never actually met. Your medical records have arrived from your last posting, Mister Paris. Everything seems to be in order. The Captain asked if you were on board. You should check in with her. She went to the bridge." He replied in a hostile tone. I stepped forward.

"Er, I haven't paid my respects to the Captain yet either." I interrupted. Fitzgerald looked towards me in annoyance.

"Well, Mister Kim, that would be a good thing for a new operations officer to do." He snapped and turned his back to us and walked to the surgical biobed near the end of the room and began to work at the medical console there.

I cast a confused look at Tom as his fists clenched and his jaw tightened when we entered the corridor again and headed towards the nearest turbo lift.

"What was that all about?" I asked. Tom slumped as tension released from his body. He cast a sad expression toward me.

"It's a long story, Harry, and I'm tired of telling it. I'm sure someone around here will tell you before long." He insisted. I nodded. I don't think this is the time to push the issue.

"He said "one of the observers. How many observers are on this trip anyway? It is only for three weeks. It is not like we are going to the Delta or Gamma Quadrant." I said as a quick change of topic which brought Tom back to his happy mood before.

"There is only one, Harry. Her name is Bini Filters. She is fourteen." He replied as if this was some sort of well-known fact. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"She is fourteen?! What? She is far too young to be on this mission. What does she even look like?" I demanded. He shrugged.

"Oh, you know. Brown hair, shoulder-length with bangs. Blue eyes, short, pretty annoying. You will know her when you see her." He said as I caught up with him again.

"Well, at least she is fourteen. I am sure she will be fine." I said.

"Also, the Captain's children like to spend time with her. You might see them around here too...and her dog." He said and gave me a smirk. I glared at him.

"Please tell me you are joking."

"I am most certainly not. A nine-year-old boy, five-year-old girl, a grown Irish settler dog and a fourteen-year-old girl are on this dangerous mission."

"Why would the Captain allow her children and dog on this mission!?"

"We can blame Bini for that one."

"Do I want to know what she did?"

"Um...no. No, you really don't."

We stepped into the turbo lift, I shook my head in dismay as the door closed and Tom wouldn't wipe that stupid self-satisfied smirk off his face.

"Bridge," I ordered. The turbo lift snapped upwards. Travelling to its next destination.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Are you sure about this, Goldenbird?" My mother, Gretchen Janeway asked on the computer screen, via subspace from my childhood home in Bloomington, Indiana. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Mother. Admiral Paris himself approved them to be onboard. He said that this mission could give me some much needed time with my children and Mollie since I have been away so often. Maybe this is a good thing." I insisted. She looked down at her coffee cup and tapped her fingers against it. She was nervous. Great. Just what I needed minutes before lanch. A nervous mother that could intimidate just about every Admiral at Starfleet HQ.

"Didn't you say just a few weeks ago that it was too dangerous of a mission to send kids on?" she pointed out. Now, she was using my own words against me.

"That was before Bini Filters decided to suggested to my kids that going on the mission was a good idea. Now, they spend lots of their free time with her when I can't be with them. They are with someone that is close to their age on the trip. They have the holodeck and they have toys in our quarters." I explained. My mother raised her eyebrow.

"Bini Filters? The fourteen-year-old criminal. You are letting my grandchildren around a criminal! Dear lord, Katie!" She said. I looked down at Mollie was laying down at my feet, underneath my desk. I swear she was giving me a look of pity.

"She is someone who was put in a bad situation at a bad time. She doesn't exactly have any living family. I trust her, just like I trust Tom Paris." I said.

She leaned back in her chair. She gave a the Janeway "death glare" which made me shrivel on sight when I was little.

"How did Owen handle seeing Tom?"

"As well as expected. The moment they saw each other they started to argue and cast insults to each other. I almost dragged Owen away about 10 seconds in." She chuckled.

"I am going to have a stern talk with that man."

"Please don't! I am already embarrassed enough by my children begging to be on the mission. They had to add an extra room a mere few hours ago, due to the change. Not to mention my first officer is the worst man I have ever been in command with." I ranted. I picked up one of the padds next to my computer.

"When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I approve these systems status reports. All the crew should be aboard by now." I said as I gestured towards the padd in my hand.

"Alright then, Goldenbird. I will have some brownies in the oven when you come back. Anything you want me to say to your sister before I go see her today?"

"Tell her to stay the hell outta my room in the house. She didn't think I noticed last time but she is still trying to find my journal from 20 years ago." I replied. She nodded as a kind smile spread across her face.

"OK. I will tell her you said hi and that you miss her." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, that works. I will be back in one piece in three weeks or sooner. Depends on how fast we find Chakotay's crew." I said.

"Have a safe trip." She said and ended the transmission. I let out a sigh of relief and looked back at the padd as I leaned into my office chair in my ready room.

I approved the last status report just as my door chimed. I set it down and straighten my posture. I took a glance at Mollie, who moved from her position under my desk to sitting tall beside me. Her eyes glued to the door. She looked towards me and let out a happy woof. Then focused back on the door.

"Come in," I ordered as I closed down my computer.

A nervous Ensign Harry Kim and ginning Tom Paris stepped in. I stood from my desk and circled it to hold out my hand towards them.

"Gentleman, welcome aboard Voyager." I greeted. Tom and Harry quickly gave me a handshake. Tom looked towards Harry, who straightened his posture just a little more.

"Mister Kim. At ease before you sprain something." I said. His cheeks reddened in embarrassment as Tom covered his mouth in an attempt to stop giggling. His eyes darted for a moment as he considered his next action.

"Um, I am sorry ma'am." I cringed. 

"Ma'am is acceptable in a crunch, but I prefer Captain." I replied. Tom braced himself against the nearest wall as he turned away from us, trying another attempt to be serious. Harry was probably mentally kicking himself.

"Come. Let me show you the bridge." I added.

Mollie, as usual, followed beside me, much to the surprise to Harry as we entered the bridge.

I lead them towards the middle of the bridge, where the command chairs were and Commander Cavit stood.

"My first officer, Commander Cavit. Ensign Kim, Mister Paris." I introduced.

"Welcome aboard," Cavit replied as he shook Harry's hand but hesitated before doing the same with Tom. I shook off the urge to call Cavit out on his behaviour. We moved to the operations station (Ops station for short.) at the top left-hand corner of the room.

"Mr. Kim. This is your station. Would you like to take over?" I asked. He nodded eagerly and relieved the Lieutenant as his post before logging on and looking back at the Captain.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"It's not crunch time yet, Mister Kim. I'll let you know when." I replied and went back to the middle of the bridge. I sat down in my chair as I nodded towards Cavit to begin the launch.

He nodded back and looked towards Voyager's pilot, Lieutenant Stadi.

"Lieutenant Stadi, lay in the course and clear our departure with Operations." Cavit ordered.

Tom moved to stand on the second level (slightly higher than the first.) of the bridge. Gripping the console, attached to the railing behind (+ A little above.) me. I felt the docking clamps release against the ship.

"Course entered, Ops has cleared us." Stadi replied.

"Ready thrusters."

Mollie relaxed against the carpet in front of my chair and blissfully fell asleep.

"Thrusters ready." Harry reported.

"Initiate the launching sequence."

"Sequence underway."

"Engage." I ordered. The deck plates trembled at the warp core started up and thrusters increased power. I shifted my position in my chair as my combadge chirped. I tapped it with mild annoyance. If this is about the warp core-

"Filters to Janeway." Oh...shoot.

"Janeway here. What is it, Filters?"

"I have returned your children to your quarters. I am there right now. Should I return to the bridge? I can see we have started moving now." She commented over the line. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tom roll his eyes and Cavit clench his fists.

"You can stay there, Filters."

"Wait a min-"

"Janeway out." I said. Ignoring her protest and closed the channel. My kids need the company anyway.

\-----

Tom Paris POV

(Next Day: Time 0700.)

"When did she say we were reaching the badlands?" Bini asked as we walked down deck five, early in the morning, just as shifts were either ending or starting.

"Sometime in the next two hours." I replied, attempting to push the exhaustion in my system away. 

"Well, that really helps me. Really nailed it there." She replied with sarcasm. I shot her a glare.

"Look, I wasn't the one who spent the night in the brig because I blow up holodeck one."

"Hey! That entire incident was a misunderstanding. Micheal decided to create a bomb, without safety protocols on and blew up the entire grid. I was innocent here! I was trying to shoot a deer. But to his credit, we did get the deer thanks to him." She explained.

"What? What program could you have been on for you to shoot a deer?"

"Um, a hunting program. Sarah was with the Captain at the time so...we were totally allowed to do that!"

"The safeties were off because...?"

"Micheal screwed the system. Damn kid touched one too many buttons. Fried the protocol."

"He managed to make a bomb, how?"

"He apparently has been looking that stuff up for weeks. Why and how...I can't answer that."

"He managed to blow the grid up without you both dying in the holodeck how?"

"Apparently he created a special bomb that killed the structure of the room but not people. Something he learned from his father."

"You ended in the brig because...?"

" Security thought I was a terrorist. Captain Janeway was pissed. Commander Cavit had a vengeance complex out to get me." I started to laugh as Bini shrugged. 

"Oh boy. You really screwed up, Shadow!" I managed to get out between laughing fits as I leaned against the corridor wall. Bini grabbed my arm.

"Pull it together, chuckle nuts." She demanded and pulled me towards the messhall.

"Chuckle nuts?" I questioned as we entered the messhall.

Everyone in the messhall either stopped to look at us or chose to ignore us. Each in their own hostile way. Tom and I avoided the glares as we stood in front of one of the replicators.

"Computer, Tomato soup." Tom ordered.

"There are fourteen varieties of tomato soup available from this replicator. With rice, with vegetables, Bolian style, with pasta, with-" The computer replied with its usual female voice that reminded me a bit too much of a Vulcan.

"Plain!"

"Hot or chilled."

Tom looked at the system, he looked just about ready to rip it from the wall. 

"Hot plain tomato soup!" He barked. A few seconds later, Tom's request appeared on the replicator. I raised an eyebrow towards him.

"You are having Tomato soup for breakfast?"

"Give me a break. I miss it. What are you having?"

"Computer, One plain hot chocolate." I ordered with a smile. He shook his head in disappointment as it appeared on the replicator. I quickly grabbed it and took a small sip.

"OK, then." He rolled his eyes and we looked for a seat. I noticed Cavit and Voyager's doctor was sitting with a young Ensign. I recognized him as Harry Kim. Tom told me about him yesterday. They seemed like they were deep in a discussion.

Cavit and the doctor quickly stood up. They glared at us. Then they swiftly exited. Leaving Harry to his own thoughts. 

"Bini!" I turned my head to the voice. Little Sarah Janeway bounced towards me.

"Come! Have breakfast with us!" She insisted and pointed towards the back corner of the messhall where Micheal sat with his mother, discussing something on a padd she was holding while munching on his breakfast.

"I don't know, Sarah. I got your mother kinda angry yesterday with the whole blowing the holodeck grid incident." I replied. Sarah, of course, wasn't going to take no as an answer. She tugged on my arm and begging, causing a scene which is something I don't need right now. I patted Tom on the shoulder.

"Good luck there." I muttered. Then allowed myself to be taken towards her table. I am pretty sure I was doing a death march as I crossed the room. When we finally reached the table, Captain Janeway looked up at me. I felt embarrassment.

"Hello, Miss. Filters." She greeted. Sarah ginned towards her mother.

"Mommy? Can Bini sit with us?" She asked. The Captain got up from her seat.

"Sure, Sarah. As long as she doesn't blow up anything else." She replied. Sarah squeaked in delight and sat down in her chair again. Micheal's cheeks grew red as I sat beside Sarah and sipped my hot chocolate.

"My duty shift starts in a few minutes." The Captain informed me. She kissed Micheal and Sarah goodbye and warned me not to pull another incident like what happened last night again. Then she left. Leaving the three of us...Great.

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

I sat across from Harry as he looked up at me with unsure eyes. I know why Cavit and Fitezgard were here. I am not stupid.

"There, you see? I told you it wouldn't take long." I said as I settled into my seat.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"Was the accident my fault? Yes. Pilot error. But it took me a while to admit it." I replied as I sipped my Tomato soup. I cringed as a bitter taste hit me. "Oh, fourteen varieties and they can't even get plain tomato soup right."

"They said you falsified reports."

"That's right."

"Why?"

"What's the difference? I lied."

"But then you came forward and you admitted that it was your fault?"

"I'll tell you the truth, Harry. All I had to do was keep my mouth shut and I was home free. But I couldn't. The ghosts of those three dead officers came to me in the middle of the night and taught me the true meaning of Christmas. So I confessed. Worst mistake I ever made but not my last. After they cashiered me out of Starfleet, I went out looking for a fight and found the Maquis. And on my first assignment, I was caught. I ended up dragging Bini down with me."

"It must have been especially tough for you, being the son of an admiral." He looked at me with pity.

"Frankly, I think it was tougher on my father than it was on me. Look, I know those guys told you to stay away from me. And you know what? You ought to listen to them. I'm not exactly a good luck charm." I insisted. Attempting to help him not suffer so much by being around me. I am not a good luck charm, that is for sure.

"I don't need anyone to choose my friends for me." He said. I opened my mouth to protest.

My combadge insistently chirped. I sighed and tapped it.

"Janeway to Paris."

Great timing Captain.

"Paris here."

"Report to the Bridge. We're approaching the Badlands. Janeway out."

I stood up and looked down at Harry as he also went to stand up.

"I hope you understand what you are getting yourself into."

"Same here." He replied as I looked over to Bini and Janeway kids and they discussed something while exiting the messhall. I gestured Harry to follow me.

"Come on. We are going to be late."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"The Cardassians claimed they forced the Maquis ship into a plasma storm where it was destroyed, but our probes haven't picked up any debris." I pointed out to Commander Cavit as Voyager flew past plasma streamers through a multicolour area. The Badlands. We were currently in the position where the Maquis ship was last spotted.

Bini and my children stood at the top of the bridge, looking at the info in a small console, just above the command chair. Tom and Harry quickly entered, Harry went to his post as Tom joined Bini and they started to mutter to each other as my children watched them curiously.

"A plasma storm might not leave any debris." Cavit suggested.

"We'd still be able to pick up a resonance trace from the warp core." I countered as Cavit moved to the top console. Bini and Tom glared at him and moved the children (+ Themselves.) aside as he ignored them and logged on for more data.

"Bini, take the children back to my quarters. Tom, get a padd and give me any location that you know of where the Maquis ship could be. Then give it to Bini afterwards." I ordered. They both nodded and rushed to their new duties. A crewmember quickly grabbed a padd and handed it to Paris as Bini tried to silence the protesting of my children as they entered the turbolift.

Harry's station let out an insistent beep as he checked his readings.

"I'm reading a coherent tetryon beam scanning us."

"Origin, Ensign Kim?" Cavit snapped. Harry jumped a little in surprise at the hostile nature of the Commander's tone.

"I'm not sure. There's also a displacement wave moving toward us." He reported.

"On screen!" I barked as Tom filled in the padd beside me in the middle of the bridge.

The viewscreen changed to show a narrow band of massive energy heading towards Voyager.

"Analysis!" I ordered Harry as a feeling of dread flung it's self to the front of my thoughts. I pushed it down and struggled to maintain my calm thoughts as feelings of worry hit me. My children.

Oh, no.

"It's some kind of polarised magnetic variation." Harry reported.

"We might be able to disperse it with a graviton particle field." Cavit suggested behind me. Finally, he is starting to act like a first officer.

"Do it. Red alert. Move us away from it, Lieutenant."

"New heading, four one mark one eight zero." Stadi called out.

"Initiating graviton field." Cavit said.

"The graviton field had no effect." Harry said to Cavit.

"Full impulse."

"The wave will intercept us in twelve seconds."

Think, Kathryn. Damn it.

"Can we go to warp?"

"Not until we clear the plasma field, Captain." Stadi said. I know that. Anyone who has studied the Badlands knows that. Pull it together.

"Five seconds." I slammed my hand on my chest.

"Janeway to Crew. Brace for impact!" The ship began violently shaking as people scrambled around, struggling to find something to hold onto or even just keep their balance. Tom and I retreated to the command chairs as Cavit started to move to hang onto something. Anything.

"Three! Two! On-"

\-----

Bini Filters POV

Micheal, Sarah and I walked down corridor 2, towards Captain Janeway's quarters. Suddenly it hit me. Where was that dog? Mollie. 

"Hey! Guys, where is Mollie? I haven't seen her since yesterday." I commented. Micheal shrugged as I checked each door along the way. 

"She is in our quarters. Mommy didn't want her on the bridge today and didn't think the crew would like to see a big dog running around." Micheal replied.

"Alright then." I said as we reached their quarters. Sarah entered the access code swiftly. Suddenly Mollie bolted from the room and ran down the corridor. Scaring an ensign as she slammed her body against the bulkhead to avoid her.

"MOLLIE!" We yelled and ran after the frantic dog as she barked and scared people out of their minds. Geez, this dog was fast!

"Janeway to Crew. Brace for impact!"

Maybe the universe just hates me. Maybe it is punishing me or something. The ship violently shook. We all lost our balance and tumbled to the floor as Mollie barked and whimpered then ran back towards us.

What the hell was going on? Mollie was somehow able to keep her balance. I guess to the advantage of having 4 legs and started to yank at my uniform sleeve. Micheal and Sarah screamed as I braced myself against the wall and sparks flew, the corridor fell apart before my eyes as a bulkhead exploded from the wall and slammed me back down to the floor. Mollie ran over to the kids as they frantically called my name.

Not that I was going to be much help. Pain blinded me. It felt as if an invisible force was crushing me as I was on fire. My vision blurred into darkness in a matter of seconds.

\---End Of Chapter 2---


	3. Chapter 3: Caretaker: Part 3.

Chapter 3: Caretaker: Part 3.

Bini Filters POV

\-----

My god. My body feels like someone slammed a Starship into my head at warp and allowed Earth to sit on my chest. Maybe I am being too dramatic. Well, you would too if you were just slipping into the conscious world.

I groaned as I felt a tiny hand grab hold of my shoulder and shake me. My eyes took a moment to adjust to my surroundings. I looked up to Micheal and Sarah as their concerned faces looked down at my probably crumbled form on the corridor.

Micheal shook my shoulder again.

"Bini! Bini, please wake up! We have to find Mommy!"

I groaned as I pushed myself up from the ground. I rested against the wall and pushed debris off of me. I felt a wave of dizziness and nausea attack me. 

"Bini! Bini..." Sarah pleaded as Mollie wined and nuzzled her nose against my cheek like a dog's strange way of seeing if I was OK. I gave her a small push away. I attempted to get up. Of course, my left leg wasn't having it.

I screamed in pain and collapsed back to the ground, I looked down at my injured leg where a deep big gash was. Spilling blood onto the floor.

"Shit!" I swore. My eyes grew wide as I snapped my direction towards the kids.

"It is alright. Mommy swears sometimes." Micheal said as he grabbed my arm. Sarah and Micheal both pushed me up. I rested against the wall as I looked at our surroundings. The corridor. First off was a mess. I looked down at the two worried faces of the kids. I patted Sarah's head and used the wall...that didn't have exposed wires and relays to limp my way forward. 

Mollie barked and followed us. Good dog. I think she is growing on me. Even though she has done next to nothing to help me here.

"Come on. Let's go find your mother. The bridge is probably in shambles." I looked towards their chest. Their combadges were gone. I looked down at my chest. Mine was gone too...great. I guess they got thrown off during the chaos of whatever the hell just happened.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

I groaned as I pushed myself off the floor. I didn't seem to be injured. Surprising considering the circumstance. I let out a few coughs as the stale air surrounding the area diminished. How long were we out? Someone from engineering must have turned on environmental controls, or at least repaired some part of it to start recycling the air. Details aren't important right now.

Tom appeared in front of my console. He leaned on it. letting his eyes drift to the messy bridge with plenty of unconscious or worse, dead officers before settling his attention back towards me

"Are you OK, Harry?"

I shrugged as I swiped the debris off my console as it flickered to life.

"I don't know. Do I look OK?" I snapped. Irritation started to settle in.

He raised an eyebrow and did a small tapping tone on my console before starting his way backwards.

"OK, I am going to assume that was a joke and move on."

I heard a groan from the front to the bridge. Captain Janeway used the front railing to push herself into my view from the front railing. Her hair had fallen from its usual tight bun and cover half her face as a large gash was on her cheek. Her uniform and skin were dirty like most of us.

She looked up at me and pushed her hair out of her face as Tom checked on everyone's condition.

"Report!" She barked. I jumped to attention as I quickly checked my console. People started to regain consciousness and each got right to work. Moving the dead off the bridge, including Cavit and Stadi. I will admit, I am not disappointed in Cavit's death.

"Hull breach, deck fourteen. Comm. lines to most of the ship are down. Trying to re-establish." I said. Tom started to clean the area as Ensign Rollins got back to his security console.

"Repair crews, seal off hull breach on deck fourteen." She ordered on the combadge to who knows.

"Aye, Captain." Someone replied on the channel and closed it.

"Casualty reports coming in. Sickbay is not responding." Rollins reported. Janeway growled and tapped her combadge.

"Bridge to Sickbay. Doctor, can you hear me?" She asked. But there was no response. I looked back down at my scans desperate to focus on something other than my current fear of the future. Suddenly, I noticed something. Something that quite clearly should not be there. Everything was wrong with my scans. We weren't in the Badlands anymore.

Oh, shit.

"Captain, there's something out there."

She looked at me. Anger radiating off of her as she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.  
"I need a better description than that, Mister Kim." She growled.

"I don't know. I'm reading. I'm not sure what I'm reading." I replied. I haven't even known her very long and yet I don't want to let her down. 

"Can you get the viewscreen operational?" She asked. I almost rolled my eyes as I wiped the sweat away from my face as I attempted to do that very thing.

"I'm trying."

The viewscreen flickered to show normal space but an odd structure also appeared. A space station with four arms upper and lower and two larger one's centre appeared on the screen. It was firing energy pulses in one direction, away from Voyager.

"Captain, if these sensors are working, we're over seventy thousand light-years from where we were. We're on the other side of the galaxy." I reported as my final data came in from long-range scanners.

A lieutenant took over being pilot at the front. Much to the disappointment of Tom, who was a pretty experienced pilot and want nothing more than to fly Voyager...but, he was a criminal so the odds of that happening where slim.

The ship moved closer to the array. The Maquis ship, which I had only seen pictures of, appeared to be orbiting the station. Some of the injured began moving off the bridge. Janeway hovered near my station. She fiddled with her combadge as she looked around.

I guess she was worried about Bini and her kids. Of course, she was! Why wouldn't she be? I was now starting to feel the worry too. I looked over to Tom. He wasn't doing much better. Tom tapped his combadge.

"Paris to Filters." No response.

Janeway tapped her commbadge.

"Janeway to Sarah."

No response.

"Janeway to Micheal."

No response.

"We will find them, Captain." I insisted.

"We better." She muttered. She walked back to the middle of the bridge and glared at the viewscreen.

"Continue your scans, Ensign Kim." I nodded.

"I'm not reading any life signs on the Maquis ship. Our sensors can't penetrate the Array either." She nodded in acknowledgment.

"Any idea what those pulses are that are coming from it, Mister Kim?"

"Massive bursts of radiant energy. They seem to be directed toward a nearby G-type star system."

"Try hailing the array."She barked. I nodded.

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

This was not how I was expecting to live my Monday morning...or is it afternoon? Is it even Monday? Nevermind. I was just not expecting when I woke up sometime in the past that I would be crawling through the Jeffries tubes to the bridge. About a deck up through the tubes. Sounds easy. Until you consider how big a deck is and how confusing Jeffries tubes are in almost pitch darkness. Having only studied the layout of them once, right before I fell asleep last, with a dog and two little kids.

I am now convinced that the universe hates me with a vengeance. I managed to somehow get Mollie to the next level and started the long process of crawling through the long hallway toward the Jeffries tube hatch at the bridge. Fun.

(AN: How Bini was able to crawl up the ladder and bring Mollie with her. IDK. I don't think it is possible but for the sake of the story and Mollie being a part of it because I didn't want Mollie to be left on Earth. Let's just roll with it. It is 1 am over here. I am running on Hot Chocolate in the summer. I am losing my sanity over here.)

"Bini, are we going to turn into the USS Weston?" Sarah whispered as we continued our long journey. Mollie was happily doing a jolly dog walk beside me as I tried not to gag from dog breath invading my smelling sense.

"USS Weston? I never heard of it." I replied.

"It was an early Federation craft that got lost in space. There was a crew of 30. When their oxygen supply got low and food rations disappeared. They began to draw straws on who to kill first to save supply. Eventually, they all died." Micheal explained. I felt a chill go up to my spine.

"Are you suggesting they ate each other?" I asked.

"Maybe."

"What exactly do you think is happening here, you two?" I asked.

"We are going to turn into the USS Weston." Sarah cried. She began to whimper.

I have a major gash in my leg. Bleeding through the Jeffries tubes. I am having dizzy spells and waves of nausea. Now I have a five-year-old on the verge of breaking down and a nine-year-old who thinks we are going to eat each other and influencing the five-year-old as a result.

"We aren't going to turn into the USS Weston. Besides, there are 141 people on this ship. A ship runs on bio-neural circuitry. We can just eat the gel packs and if we have too...people. But there are 141 people. The odds that we would be eaten anytime soon if it comes to that are slim." I reassured them. At this point, I wasn't sure whether or not I was trying to make myself feel better or them.

"Are you sure?" Micheal asked as Sarah struggled to calm down. I rolled my eyes as Mollie let out a joy-full bark. How anyone was happy in this situation was beyond me.

"Where did you even learn a story like that?"

"I learned it in history class. I told Sarah." Micheal replied in a smug tone. 

"Dear lord..." I muttered. The school system is failing. We finally reached the end of the tunnel and at a Jeffries tube hatch. We all slumped against the walls, facing each other, taking a breather. I feel like I have been crawling through hell for the past 3 hours. In reality, I am sure it is 30 minutes but I don't care anymore.

"OK, I would just like you to be prepared for what you might see on the other side-"

"Is everyone going to be dead?" Micheal blurted out in panic. There was silence for a moment.

"Excuse me? Wh- I am just about to prepare you for the fact that it might not be the bridge on the other side. Can you two stop spirling into whatever black hole is sucking you two in? Whatever this is creeping me out.

They both nodded and kept silent as Mollie yawn. To be fair I don't think Mollie has had this much exercise days so good for her for staying awake.

I ignored them as I pressed I few buttons and kicked the latch open with a huge slam. I heard a man scream and a loud bang. I peeked out of the tube.

Rollins had fallen to the floor in front of me as we looked at him. Harry was at his station across from him on the other side of the bridge, looking pretty freaked out. The rest of the bridge crew moved to lean over the side of the security console to look at us as the Captain moved to stand behind Rollins and knelt on one knee.

"So...how is everyone doing?" I stammered.

People looked at each other in confusion. Me too.

"Just fine, Bini...ugh...You?" Rollins replied.

"Oh, you know. Surviving."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I am bleeding and injured."

"Right..."

He grabbed my arm and helped me out. Followed by Mollie and the kids, who all seemed much too happy to get outta there.

"Mommy!" The kids screamed. They caught the Captain in surprise. She didn't have time to process much of anything at the time they came to view to the time they ran over to her and hugged her. Causing her to fall. Causing Mollie to run over.

The next few minutes was a touching moment between family. Quite touching. I, of course, can only take so much sappiness so was rather relieved when engineering called taking about a warp core breach. Those kids are affecting my mind. 

"Engineering to Bridge. We have some severe damage. The Chief's dead. Possibility of a warp core breach." I recognized it as Carey. I forgot his rank...I only met him for a few seconds. Nobody is perfect.

"Secure all engineering systems. I'm on my way." Janeway commanded. She looked towards her children as she pulled herself together.

"You two go to sickbay with Ensign Kim. OK? Engineering is too dangerous." She said in a soft tone. They both nodded.

"No response from the array, Captain!" Harry called out as he moved away from his station and Captain Janeway headed to the turbo lift.

"Ensign, get down to Sickbay. See what's going on. Mister Rollins, the Bridge is yours." She ordered just as the turbo lift closed as she entered it.

"Aye Captain." He said as Harry helped me up and the kids followed closely behind.

"Harry! Wait up!" Tom called as we entered the now empty turbo lift. Mollie followed closely behind.

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

When we entered Sickbay it was a mess. Much like everything else on the ship at the moment but this felt worse. The injured started to pour in as I noticed the bodies of Doctor Fitzegard and the only nurse we had laying on the floor of his office with major burns. They must have been next to the console on the wall when it exploded that was behind his desk.

"They must have been right next to the console when it exploded." I told Harry as he placed a complaining Bini on the biobed and ordered the kids to stay with her.

"Looks that way." He replied as he got the asbestos gauntlets and an extinguisher and put the fire out.

"I am surprised it doesn't smell like burnt flesh in here." Bini yelled out to no one and anyone. We looked at each other in horror before glaring at Bini. She tilted her head in confusion towards us.

"Is there a problem?"

Sarah tugged on Bini's sleeve. We all looked towards her.

"I think you are in trouble."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I quickly pulled my hair into a messy bun and stormed into engineering. Everyone rushed out of my way as I went over to the warp core. The computer shouting off a warning in that damned calm voice as everyone frantically worked to fix it.

"Warning. Warp core microfracture. Breach imminent."

*Sigh*. Yeah. Tell me something I don't already know.

I went over the warp core railing as smoke poured out of a breach in the containment field. Carey rushed to the console near me. Since he was now in command, he was the one I had to give my main orders too.

"What's the warp core pressure?" I asked. 

"Twenty-one hundred kilopascals." He replied."

"Lockdown the magnetic constrictors.

"If we lock them down at these pressure levels, we might not be able to reinitialize the dilithium reaction." Carey explain. I took Warp core physics and maintain and an advanced engineering class. I know what will happen. At least I know he is skilled in engineering.

"Warning. Warp core microfracture. Breach imminent."

"We don't have a choice. We've got to get the reaction rate down before we try to seal it." I explained.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

I ran a dermal regenerator over Bini's gash as she hissed in pain as the skin reattached its self.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Bini asked.

"I have medical training Bini. I know what I am doing." I insisted for the 3rd time in the last 5 minutes.

"You are an ensign that just came out of the academy. You have had basic medical training at most. I know how the system works, sunshine." I withdrew the dermal regenerator.

"Sunshine? How would you know how the system works? You are 14!"

"I was in the Maquis for a year. I didn't learn how to hack just for the fun of it."

Tom rushed past me running to the injured. I suddenly remembered the hologram! Starfleet created a medical Hologram! Maybe it is functional...

"Computer, initiate Emergency Medical Holographic programme."

A balding man with a sour expression. He looked to be in his 40's shimmered into existence. Much to the surprise of Micheal and Sarah Janeway who were getting treated by an ensign with a regenerator for cuts and bruises.

He looked at me.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." He demanded. Mollie started barking at the hologram. He ignored her. As if seeing a dog was normal for a Starship and headed towards an injured woman laying on one of the few biobeds in sickbay.

"Multiple percussive injuries." I said.

"Status of your doctor?"

"He's dead."

"Point four cc's of trianoline."

"Trianoline?"

"We lost our nurse too." Tom called from the other side of sickbay.

"How soon are replacement medical personnel expected?"

"That could be a problem. We're pretty far away from replacements right now." 

"A replacement must be requested as soon as possible. I am programmed only as a short-term emergency supplement to the medical team." He explained."

"Well, we may be stuck with you for a while, Doc." Tom pitched as he joined us.

"There's no need for concern. I am capable of treating any injury or disease." He bragged and continued his way around Sickbay. Barking out orders. Tom moved to stand beside me as we watched him annoy and scare the people around him.

"I don't know how much longer my sanity can hold out." Tom mumbled.

I nodded wordlessly.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I ran a micro relay processer over the cracked seal. I stood up and looked at Carey as he stood at the main Warp core console attached to the railing on the other side.

"Unlock the magnetic constrictors."

"Constrictors online."

"Pressure?"

"It's working. Twenty-five hundred kilopascals and holding." He replied as a grin spread across his face. Finally, something was going right today.

"Bridge to Janeway. We're being scanned by the array, Captain. It's penetrated our shields." Rollins called over the comline. I slammed my hand down on my combadge. Maybe I was wrong-

Carey disappeared in a transporter beam. We were being transported away---

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

The holographic doctor waved some sort of small thing that was connected to a tricorder he was holding. I kept moving my head to avoid that thing. I wasn't going to let him scan me with something that could be dangerous.

"Stop moving!" He ordered. I, of course, weaved out of his way again.

This was fun. I should annoy him more. That is if I survive this whole ordeal. Which at this point I probably won't. Foreward think for the win.

Suddenly I felt a tingling sensation. My surroundings disappeared to then rematerialized in a field. A freshly cut farm field. Near a farmhouse. Surrounded by confused members of the Voyager crew.

Mollie ran over to me and toppled me over, licking my face. I pushed her off again as the crew began to move towards the farmhouse. Their attention focused on a Lady who introduced herself as Aunt Adah. Then to an old Banjo Man who started to play the banjo as people emerged from the forest and started to grab the crew for dances. They all tried to refuse but some were pulled in any way.

Where were the Captain and the kids? I am sure they wouldn't just leave Mollie with me.

"Come on, girl. We are going to go find out what is going on." I said. Geez, now I am talking to a dog. I need to sleep! The crew started to spread out. I shrugged and picked up a fallen tricorder.

I checked the readings. We were in a holographic environment. Doesn't surprise me. I have to find the source. I am assuming that is what everyone else is doing here.

I spotted Harry and Tom arguing in the distance after a blonde farm girl left them mere seconds ago. I quickly ran over to them.

"Guys! Guys!" I called out as I reached them.

They looked towards me but Tom's eyes still followed the hologram. Harry elbowed him in the ribs. Causing him to fall back into...reality I guess.

"Paris, she's only a hologram."

"Doesn't hurt to be friendly."

Em, agree to disagree over here.

"HEY! Over here. I need some help. Have you guys seen the Captain or her kids?"

They both shook their heads.

"Not since the crew split up. Sorry." Harry replied.

They walked off again. Continuing the argument about the holographic girl. Morons.

I glanced down at my readings. They certainly surprised me. Sporocystian life signs. Coming from the old worn down barn ahead...

I looked around. Everyone, even the holograms had moved to a different part of the farm. I was alone...my only source of protection was an Irish settler and my red stripe Taekwondo moves. I don't like those odds but my combadge is gone.

"Come on, Mollie." 

I felt like I was taking a death march to the barn of hell.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I had been able to find every other member of my crew other than Bini or Mollie. Both or which multiple people were concerned about including my children and myself. I saw Tom and Harry returning to the farmhouse as Sarah and Micheal called out for Mollie to come.

"Ensign Kim. Mr. Paris. Have you see Miss. Filters or Mollie?"

They both nodded.

"Um, yeah. Bini was with Mollie. Last we saw her, she was headed towards the abandoned old barn. But there is nothing there. She was holding a tricorder. She saw the readings herself." Tom replied. I nodded.

"Alright then. Micheal, Sarah! Come on." I called.

I started in the direction of the barn. A good ten-minute walk. Micheal and Sarah were scared and confused. I would be too in this situation. I ruffled both their hair and held each of their hands. They gave me small smiles that gave me a little more hope.

"It will be OK, Kiddos. We will make it home soon."

\-----

Bini Filters POV

If this barn was going for the creepy factor it definitely delivered. Maybe a bit too much. I opened the large door. It creaked open to reveal a dark broken down musty barn. The only source of light was from the sun that managed to get through the creaks in the ceiling and wall.

Old hay littered the area, a thick stale stench overtook me as I stepped farther into the barn. I am regretting every moment I am here.

Mollie growled and barred her teeth out as we moved farther in. I checked my tricorder as insistent beeping went off. There is some kind of matrix-processing device. It may be the holographic generator. There are humanoids in here. I'm reading a Vulcan and several humans. My crew!

They are alive. But unconscious. I have to report this to the Captain. I spun around as I heard the door creak open again.

"Bini?" A small girl's voice called out. Sarah?

The Janeway family walked through the door.

Captain Janeway, forever the ice queen over here. Micheal and Sarah who looked scared half to death walked in.

"Bini?" The Captain said as she spotted me in the middle of the barn.

"Captain. They are here. The energy signature is from here." I explained in the quickest way I could. She checked her tricorder.

"You are right, Bini. We need to get them out of here." She demanded. They moved to my location.

Suddenly, the young girl that Tom and Harry spoke to earlier appeared holding a pitchfork and looking mad as hell. With an also pretty scary dog snarling beside her.

"I'm not ready for you yet!" She screamed.

Sarah panicked and hugged her mother's leg as Micheal took a startled step back. Mollie barked viciously at the pair as she stepped forward. She disappeared again.

Only to reappear in front of the Captain. The Captain's mask dropped from her face as fear and surprise registered. The girl jabbed the pitchfork into her side. She screamed out in pain as she plunged it. Blood soaked her uniform as she gripped the weapon.

I swore and grabbed hysterically Michael and Sarah away. Shoving them a bit too roughly behind me as Mollie began to prepare to fight the dangerous dog. I ran forward and gave the girl a 360 hook kick to the ribs. She stumbled backwards. Giving the Captain enough time to painfully take the pitchfork out of her side. She collapsed to the ground. Desperate to apply pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. The girl tried to punch me.

I blocked it with a middle block but she countered by giving me a sidekick. I felt my ribs crack as I stumbled backwards. Suddenly a fist connected with my face. Sending me down to the ground. My vision grew fuzzy as in my dazed state I saw Mollie protecting the children as the dog came at them. They screamed with tears streaming down their faces calling for help. Any help. Mollie took a blow as the dog flew forward. Biting Mollie in the side she yelped and fell to the ground. But soon stumbled up and continued the fight.

The Captain had lost consciousness. The side and ground soaked with blood as at least one of her hands covered it. She needed help. She was wearing a combadge.

With my last remaining strength. I jolted forward. I knelt and grabbed her combadge.

"Filters to the crew. BARN! Get to the damn barn! The Captain is critically injured. Under attack."

I admittedly did not plan that message very well. I was about to add more when the girl kicked my head. I should have gotten up damn it. I screamed as the pain engulfed me. I felt as if a borg cube shot right through my system. With a hint of assimilation.

The world faded into black. That seems to be happening a lot recently.

\-----

Random Crewmembers POV

Some of us screamed. Some of us shrieked. Some couldn't speak as we looked upon the scene that greeted us when we entered the barn.

The Captain's children were the first thing that we saw. 

They were shrieking and crying. Calling for their mother as they both held their dog, Mollie and I believe her name was. She was badly injured. She had scratches and two bite marks that I could see.

The Captain was in the middle of the barn. I honestly wasn't sure if she was alive or not. She was lying face up. She looked so pale as blood spilled out of her side and created a pool on one side. 

Bini was a few centimetres ahead. Crumbled to the ground. She was covered in bruises. Also unconscious with blood dripping out the side of her mouth.

This is fuckin bad. Not how I expected this mission to go yet here we are.

An old woman, a young girl holding a pitchfork, with a dog all stood at the back of the barn. Watching us with stone expressions.

"Very well. Since no one seems to care for any corn, we'll have to proceed ahead of schedule." She snapped. The back wall vanished to reveal a long corridor full of medical equipment and beds.

At the front, there were several humanoids and one Vulcan. I am assuming that is where the Maquis crew went. We all took a step back. Not that it mattered as a familiar feeling took me over of the transporter beam that took me from Voyager took me again.

\-----

Micheal Janeway's POV

I am scared. Mollie got hurt protecting Sarah and I. Mommy might be dead like Daddy.

So could Bini...

I can't move.

I am strapped to a bed. I do not know what is holding me down. I look to my left. Mommy is there. But she is asleep. She doesn't look good. I looked to my right. Sarah is there also. She looks like Mommy only a little healthier looking.

I look up at a strange metal point coming down towards me. It looks like a big needle. I don't like needles.

Someone is screaming. People are screaming.

It plunges its self into my stomach. Pain.

I scream at the top of my lungs. It hurts too much!

Mommy! Help me, please!

\---End Of Chapter Three---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: You guys are probably sick of me leaving Author notes all the time. So let me make this quick. I was wondering if I could get some feedback still.
> 
> Who are your favourite characters so far?
> 
> Who are the worst?
> 
> How can I improve?
> 
> I would also like to point out that I started writing this at 10:41 pm last night.
> 
> It is 6:22 am.
> 
> The Office US has helped. That is what I have been watching all night. Great show. Check it out. I need to make breakfast right now.
> 
> -UnknownFilters (Bini Filters.)


	4. Caretaker: Part four.

Chapter 4: Caretaker: Part 4

Bini Filters POV

\-----

"Bini! Get up already."

I opened my eyes to the dim light of sickbay. The frowny face of the EMH and Tom were looking down at me. Tom, at least had a look of concern.

"Ahh, Miss. Filters. You are finally awake. Goody." The EMH growled as he shut his tricorder and moved away. Tom helped me sit up, against the protests of my body.

"What happened? How did I get here?" I demanded as I focused my attention on Tom again.

"Well, somehow we got back to Voyager and everyone injured was sent to sickbay. That was a day ago. We were on the array for three days." Tom replied and pointed to the rest of the biobeds. Captain Janeway, Sarah, Micheal and even Mollie lied on each one. Sleeping.

"Are they going to be OK?" I asked. Boy. I must have hit my head hard.

"Sarah and Micheal had a few injuries. Scratches, bruises and so on. Captain Janeway and Mollie will take a bit more time to recover." Tom explained.

I nodded quietly and relaxed back down. Tom went back to check on Sarah and Micheal as the EMH checked on Mollie who was on the surgical biobed at the end of the room. I sighed. At times like this, I always end up reflecting on my past.

Despite whether or not I want to. 

I miss my mother.

Mama.

Shit! I can't have a fuckin pity party here in the middle of sickbay for goodness sake.

I hopped off the biobed and started to head for the exit. Tom and the Doctor jumped to attention as they quickly blocked my path. I put my hands on my hips and glared at them.

"What is it now?"

"You just took severe damage. Especially in your brain. You had a fractured skull. I am keeping you here for observation. You can't just walk off like-" The doctor rambled. I stopped him and pointed my finger towards him.

"What are you going to do about it? Last I checked you were only made of light. You could order me to stay under some stupid Starfleet rule but you also can't because I don't work for Starfleet. I am doing this to get out of confinement." I argued. The Doctor and Tom looked at each other for a moment. Either pleasantly surprised or unimpressed.

They sighed and moved away. I gave them a small smile of victory as I stormed out.

Bini: One.

Tom and EMH: Zero.

\---10 minutes later---

I have never run faster in my life then I did in the past ten minutes to the bridge. The moment I left sickbay, I ran to my quarters at deck 7, changed my uniform. Then ran to the messhall on deck 5 to get a hot chocolate and finally I have entered the bridge.

Since most of the senior staff and other members of the crew had been killed when we were flung to who knows where we are pretty much screwed when it comes to personal running the ship.

"Someone! Report!" I barked as I entered the bridge. Five people were on the bridge. They all looked at me in confusion as I moved to the front of the bridge and looked at them all.

"Um...are you in charge now?" Rollins asked from security.

"I guess so. I did just ask for a report." I replied.

A Lieutenant at Harry's station raised her eyebrow.

"But you are a criminal." She commented. Great, this again.

"Does that matter right now?" I snapped. Wait, where was Harry? "Where is Ensign Kim?"

The Lieutenant shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well, aren't you helpful. This is the reason I am in charge and not any of you. I am thinking like a criminal." I said. Lieutenant Carey sat at engineering and turned his focus to our little chat. I took a sip from my hot chocolate.

"Who elected you to be a leader? I thought Rollins was in charge...Also, using the fact that you are a criminal to insult people. Not your best move there." He pitched in. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. Seriously? Can't I just have one good moment here?!

"Computer, Where is Ensign Harry Kim?"

"Ensign Kim is not on board."

Oh please. I clapped my hands together and sucked in a deep breath before giving everyone a slight smile.

"So...we might have a problem..."

They all glared at me. I am pretty sure they are all thinking of ways to kill me right now.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

A young lady and man are looking down at me. "He's regaining consciousness." The lady reported as the man looked from her to me. They were from a species I had never seen before. Wearing bright white garments.

"How do you feel?" He asked. I struggled to adjust my eyes to the bright light.

"Where am I? Who are you?!" I asked in a panic as I attempted to push myself off the bed. The lady put her hand on my shoulder.

"Please, you are very ill. You must remain still." She insisted. Ill? I am not ill!

"Ill? No, no. There's some mistake. I'm not-" I looked down at my hands. There was some sort of growth on them! I looked at my chest. Same growth! I tried to get control of my breathing.

"NO!" Someone screamed beside me. On the other side of the room, there was a woman. She knocked down the man from earlier who I now assume is a Doctor and the lady, who I am also assuming is a nurse, ran after her.

The woman glazed in my direction. She looked half-human, half klingon! She growled in anger and bolted towards the door. Two medics enter the room to grab her while the Doctor grabs a hypospray and injected her with it. She looked at the Doctor with big eyes. "What- What did you do?" She demanded as she slipped asleep. The nurse looked at me with a small smile.

"Sorry, about that."

\-----

Bini Filters POV

"Where could he be?!" Rollins demanded as I sat at the medical station at the left of the bridge near the front, reviewing a padd with information about what happened when we came back on board.

It had been at least two hours since we found out Harry was missing. The Maquis ship outside had yet to move. I guess they were still on the Array. Maybe Harry was still on the Array. But we can't even scan it. 

"Maybe the Array. I suggested this 30 minutes ago." The Lieutenant who I learned was named Maria Weston snapped at Rollins from Ops.

"Look, why don't we just send a team over to the array and ... take it by force?" I suggested. Rollins looked at me as if I had grown a second head and danced around yelling about the circle of life.

"Have you lost all common sense?" He asked.

"OK, no need to get defensive and insulting here." I replied.

"That is literally what you have been doing for the past two hours." Carey said. I pointed the padd across the bridge at him.

"Stop pitching in!"

The turbo lift doors slide open to reveal Captain Janeway with a slight limp and her "Captain's mask" on coming onto the bridge. We all jumped to attention.

"C-Captain? You are looking...lively." I stammered out as she waved us at ease and sat down in her command chair. Tom ran onto the bridge in a panic.

"Captain! You should be resting. Your children have followed that order, even your dog!" Tom explained.

"I am needed on the bridge, Tom. Report to your station." She barked. He simply nodded and muttered to himself as he logged onto the console.

"Report!"

"Well, Harry is missing, Engineering reports everything is working and the Maquis ship is offline still." I said. Captain Janeway looked towards me.

"Harry is missing? We have been back for about 27 hours and no one has noticed this until now?"

"We found out two hours ago."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and clenched her other hand into a fist.

"Acknowledged. Computer, how many crewmen are unaccounted for?"

"One. Ensign Harry Kim."

"Captain, the Maquis ship is powering up its engines." Lieutenant Weston reported.

"Tractor them in, then hail them." She ordered.

"Aye Captain."

I watched on the viewscreen as the blue tractor beam grabbed hold of the small box of bolts. heh, a box of bolts. That is funny.

The viewscreen changed to the small bridge of the Liberty. Chakotay was scowling at us. Well, Janeway mostly, I guess he didn't notice me as I carefully walked to Tom.

"Do you think he is going to kill me?" I whispered towards him.

"Chakotay, kill you? He would kill me before he killed you. At least you would get a heads up when you find out I am dead." He joked...I think...

"Pleasent thoughts right?"

"*sigh* Right, Shadow."

Captain Janeway stood up and walked forward, then leaned against the rail.

"Commander Chakotay. My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway."She introduced.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. You know, sometimes. Sometimes Chakotay is a complete idiot. And yes, I can see Seska glareing at me from behind him. Tuvok simply raised an eyebrow, classic Vulcan and B'Ela-

Where was B'Elanna?

I tapped Tom for his attention.

"Do you see B'Elanna?"

"Nope. I don't actually."

"That is strange don't you think? Aren't you the first one to always see here?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that you had a crush on her before you got caught. You hounded her when you weren't with me. So, I assumed you would be the first to notice." I muttered. He shifted uncomfortably.

"You assumed wrong. Besides, it is a big ship. She is probably...somewhere we can't see her."

"We both know that the ship is not big at all. It was one of the smallest, broken damn ship in the fleet!"

"We were on a mission to find you when we were brought here by the array. One of our crewman is missing. Was he transported back to your ship by accident?" Janeway's voice snapped us back into the present.  
"No. A member of our crew is missing too. B'Elanna Torres, my engineer." I chuckled softly as Tom shot me a "shut up." look.

"Commander, you and I have the same problem. I think it makes sense to try and solve it together, don't you?" 

"Three of us will transport to your ship." He quickly replied and cut off the transmission

I quickly grabbed an extra padd, then I logged onto my padd and opened a chatroom with Tom. I handed him a padd and gave him the signal. We used to make Chatrooms often on the Maquis. We didn't want to be eavesdropped on.

\-----Chatroom------

BF entered Chatroom

Flyboy entered Chatroom

Flyboy: what is it

BF: We have a problem.

Flyboy: I would say that is correct. Last I checked Chakotay hated my guts.

BF: Did you seriously never notice the way he looked at her, you idiot!

Flyboy: what are you talking about?

BF: You are less observant than I thought.

Flyboy: Is that an insult?

BF: Tom, focus. Chakotay had the look.

Flyboy: Chakotay has a lot of looks. Just tell me what is happening.

BF: he had that look whenever Seska walks in. That lust look.

Flyboy: Shit.

Flyboy: Do you think he likes her?

BF: Chakotay has got a type. She checks just about every box on his list!

Flyboy: What are we supposed to do about it?

BF: We are screwed.

BF: everyone on that ship is screwed because he...he is going to try and...how do I say this lightly... Act on his feelings?

Flyboy: That is screwed up thinking Bini. Wtf has happened to you?

BF: I will tell you what has happened to me. Seska convinced Chakotay to send me on the death march right into Jjail with you. He had feelings for her and acted on them. I got screwed over. You got screwed over. Everyone got screwed over. I am not going to let that happen again. Especially to a married Captain.

Flyboy: He isn't going to.

BF: How would you know?

Flyboy: He is a kind, honest man. Who does hate me. But he is justified in that.

BF: Until Seska got a hold of him.

Flyboy: We can't let him be with her alone. We are going to stick near her for the rest of the day. And when the time comes, you are going to stay with her kids. Got it?

BF: Of course.

\-----Chatroom-----

Tom Paris POV

I deleted the chatroom and looked up at Bini beside me.

"Tom. Are we losing our minds in here?" She asked. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Somehow this is worse than prison. So yes. Yes, we are Shadow." I replied. She quickly wiped her eyes and stared at the dark viewscreen. Watching the ship orbit the array.

"It is going to get better. It has to get better." Her voice cracked.

"It will. It damn will." I muttered. She gave me a small smile before watching as the transporter beam pulled three individuals onto the bridge. Everyone with a phaser pulled them out at the three Maquis standing on the bridge. It was Chakotay, Tuvok and Seska.

Shit, Seska.

They were also each holding phasers. I am surprised they didn't just start shooting right away. Captain Janeway stood tall of course. Facing them like a freakin dragon.

"Put down your weapons. You won't need those here."

I would think otherwise but sure...OK.

Everyone slowly lowered their weapons and glared at the other side in mistrust. At this point, I am not sure what side Bini and I are on anymore.

She then smiled towards the Vulcan. Tuvok.

"It's good to have you back, Mister Tuvok."

Tuvok moved away from the group to stand beside Captain Janeway.

"I must inform you that I was assigned to infiltrate your crew, sir. I am Captain Janeway's Chief of Security." He said directly to Chakotay.

Everyone was surprised. All expect Bini and I. We figured it out in the first week. It was very easy.

My mind drifted back to those memories.

\-----FLASHBACK-----

Bini and I sat in the messhall. Dinner had just ended and as usual, we still sat at the back of the area at a small table. Quietly munching on our replicated dinner.

"So, I think Vulcan is a spy." Bini casually let out as she sipped her hot chocolate. I put down my fork and looked towards her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"The Vulcan is NOT a spy."

"Oh really. Then why did I see him contact Starfleet yesterday?" She asked. My eyes grew wide.

"You saw him do WHAT!?"

The ten people left in the messhall that could fit 30 looked in our direction. Bini covered my mouth with her hand.

"Shut up! Do I have to repeat myself, a complete moron? Complete and utter moron."

I yanked her hand away from me.

"I heard you. Do you have any proof?"

She pulled out a padd and slide it over towards me.

"I got some of it on video."

I shook my head and turned on the padd. After a few moments, I finally found the video. It was only a moment but...very convincing.

"That...wow."

"Wow is right."

\-----FLASHBACK-----

"I must inform you that I was assigned to infiltrate your crew, sir. I am Captain Janeway's Chief of Security." Tuvok's voice snapped me back to reality. Bini let out an evil chuckle.

"Ha, ha! I got em." She let out. Everyone turned their attention toward us. Chakotay's face went from fury to bloodshed in about 5 seconds. Good going, Bini.

"At least the Vulcan was doing his duty as a Starfleet officer. But you, you betrayed us for what? Freedom from prison? Latinum? What was your price this time, Paris? Better yet! You dragged Bini down with you. She is probably corrupted from you now!" He raged and stormed towards us.

"Corrupted? Now I am insulted." Bini muttered.

"That should be the least of your problems now." I snapped back as he came closer and closer.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I don't know what sudden possessed me to block Chakotay's path on his way to murder Tom and possibly Bini after that. Either way, I did. I think I need a vacation. A long one.

I stepped in his path. He glared down at me.

"You are speaking to a member of my crew. I expect you to treat him with the same respect as you would have me treat a member of yours. Now, we have a lot to accomplish, and I suggest we all concentrate on finding our people and getting ourselves back home." I explained. He looked me dead in the eye, then hesitantly back off a few steps, still glaring at Tom and Bini in the process.

Tuvok moved to the security station. Rollins moved away, letting go a breath of relief. He moved to stand at one of the consoles lining the back wall of the bridge.

"Based on my initial reconnaissance, Captain, I am convinced we are dealing with a single entity in the array. I would suggest he scanned our computers in order to select a comfortable holographic environment. In effect, a waiting room to pacify us prior to biometric assessment." Tuvok commented.

"An examination?" Tom asked.

"It is the most logical explanation. Why else would he have released us unharmed?" Tuvok pointed out.

"Not all of us were." Tom muttered.

"Break out the compression phaser rifles. Meet us in Transporter Room two. We're going back. We'll divide into teams. Mister Tuvok, while Chakotay and I are looking for Torres and Kim, your job is to find out as much about this array as you can. It brought us here. We have to assume it can send us home. Agreed? Mister Rollins, maintain Red alert. Keep us on constant transporter locks." I ordered I started towards the turbo lift. 

Rollins nodded towards me and moved back to the security station as Tuvok once again moved away from it. Tom almost jumped forward as we entered the turbo lift. Seska looked around for a moment before tapping her communicator and beaming back to the ship.

"Captain. I'd like to go with you." He said. Chakotay clenched his fists and straightened his posture next to me as we stood at the doorway of the turbolift in front of Tuvok.

"If this has something to do with what Chakotay said-"

"It doesn't. I'd just, I'd hate to see anything happen to Harry." He replied. I sighed.

"Come on."

\-----

Chakotay's POV

We reappeared on the farm from earlier. Tuvok pulled out his tricorder and scan the area with Janeway just a little farther than the group. I followed after her.

"There are no humanoid lifeforms indicated, Captain. Kim and Torres are not within tricorder range. They may not be on the array." Tuvok said.

Janeway took a moment to look around the farm. The only sign of life was a old man playing the banjo in a chair on the front lawn.

"He can tell us where they are." Janeway said as we made our way over to him. I am confused. He is a hologram. I don't think he would know what is going on.

"Maintain your comm. link. I don't want to lose anyone else." Janeway ordered. The old man looked up at us and stopped plucking at his banjo.

"Oh, why have you come back? You don't have what I need. Why couldn't you have just left like the others?" He snapped. OK, never mind.

"I don't know what you need and frankly I don't care. I just want our people back and I want us all to be sent home." Janeway shot back.

"Well now. Aren't you contentious for a minor bipedal species?" He commented.

"This minor bipedal species doesn't take kindly to being abducted." Janeway barked.

"Oh, it was necessary." He insisted.

"Where are our people?" I stepped in.

"They are no longer here." He replied.

"What have you done to them?" Janeway asked.

"You don't have what I need. They might. No, you'll have to leave them." The man said.

"We won't do that." I fought back.

"We are their commanding officers. We are entrusted with their safety. They are our responsibility. That may be a concept you don't understand." Janeway added.

"Oh, no, I do understand, but I have no choice. There just is not enough time left." He said.

"Left for what?" She asked.

"I must honour a debt that can never be repaid, but my search has not been going well." He explained.

"Tell us what you're looking for. Maybe we can help you find it." Janeway suggested.

"You? I've searched the galaxy with methods beyond your comprehension. No, there's nothing you can do." He snapped.

"You've taken us seventy thousand light-years from our home. We have no way back unless you send us, and we won't leave without the others." Janeway said.

"But sending you back is terribly complicated. Don't you understand? I don't have time. Not enough time!" He yelled.

He waved his arm and suddenly we appeared on the bridge of Voyager again. Great.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

(About two hours later.)

"Captain's log, stardate 48315.6. We've traced the energy pulses from the array to the fifth planet of the neighbouring system and believe they may have been used in some fashion to transport Kim and Torres to the planet's surface. Computer, end log."

I took a sip of my coffee as I relaxed in my chair. I grabbed a padd from my desk and began to read through it. My thoughts drifted to my children who were still in sickbay under observation. I tapped my combadge.

"Janeway to EMH."

"EMH here, Captain. What can I do for you?"

"Do you have any news on Sarah and Micheal?"

"They need more rest. Unfortunately, Bini Filters has distracted them from that by chatting with them for two hours now."

I chuckled as I heard Bini protest against his accusation from the background as my children laughed.

"Thank you, Doctor. Janeway out." I quickly closed the channel and relaxed against the chair again. The door to the ready room chimed. I sighed and placed the coffee and padd down. I straightened up.

"Come in." I answered.

Tuvok walked in.

"Captain, I've observed something peculiar about the pulses. They're getting faster." He said.

"Faster?" I replied.

"The interval between each pulse has decreased by point four seven seconds since we arrived. I can offer no explanation." He said. I sighed and grabbed my padd.

"That's only one of the mysteries we're dealing with, Mister Tuvok. Take a look at this." I said as I handed him the padd of the planet the pulses went to.

"It's virtually a desert. Not one ocean, not one river. It has all the basic characteristics of an M-class planet except there are no nucleogenic particles in the atmosphere." I reported.

"That would mean the planet is incapable of producing rain." Tuvok said.

"I've studied thousands of M-class planets. I've never seen an atmosphere without nucleogenics. There must have been some kind of extraordinary environmental disaster. As soon as repairs are complete, we'll set a course for the fifth planet." I ordered as I took another sip and Tuvok set the padd down.

"Captain, you require sleep. Time to process what has happened."

"Kim's mother called me just after he left her. Delightful woman. He's her only son. He'd left his clarinet behind. She wanted to know if she had time to send it. I had to tell her no. Did you know he played clarinet in the Julliard Youth Symphony?"

"I did not have the opportunity to meet Mister Kim."

"I barely knew him. I never seem to have the chance to get to know any of them. I have to, I have to take more time to do that. It's a fine crew and I've got to get them home."

"The crew will not benefit from the leadership of an exhausted captain."

"You're right as usual. I've missed your counsel, Tuvok."

"I am gratified that you came after me so I can offer it once again."

"I spoke to your family before I left."

"Are they well?" He asked.

"Well, but worried about you."

"That would not be an accurate perception, Captain. Vulcans do not worry."

"They miss you."

"As I do them." I gave him a weak smile and reached over and gripped his hand.

"I'll get you back to them. That's a promise, Tuvok."

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

(Five hours later.)

("Captain's log, supplemental. The Maquis ship and Voyager have encountered a debris field where sensors have detected a small vessel. One humanoid life form is on board.")

"Hail them." Captain Janeway ordered as she stepped out of her ready room and headed towards her chair.

The room was filled with metal of all different types. A species who I have never met before pushed the metal aside so that he could look at us through his screen. His expression was angry as he adjusted the screen.

"Whoever you are, I found this waste zone first." He demanded.

"We're not interested in this debris, Mister-" Janeway replied.

"Neelix," He finished. "And since you're not interested in my debris, well, I'm delighted to know you."

"Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager." She introduced.

"A very impressive title. I have no idea what it means, but it sounds very impressive. Very professional." He said with a couple of nods.

"Do you know this area of space well, Mister Neelix?" She asked. Hoping that he did.

"I am famous for knowing it well. How may I be of service?" She replied. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Finally, someone is able to help us. "Do you know anything about the array that's sending energy pulses to the fifth planet?"

He raised his hand to one of the whiskers on his face an began to stroke it. Deep in thought.

"I know enough to stay as far away from it as possible. Wait. Let me guess. You were whisked away from somewhere else in the galaxy, and brought here against your will." He said.

"Sounds as though you've heard this story before."

"Sadly, yes. Thousands of times. Well, hundreds of times. Maybe fifty times. But the Caretaker has been bringing ships here for months now." Neelix answered with a sad smile.

"The Caretaker?" Chakotay piped in from the engineering station.,

"That's what the Ocampa call him. They live on the fifth planet. Did he kidnap members of your crew?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, he did." Janeway answered.

"It's not the first time." Neelix insisted.

"Do you know where he might have taken them?" I asked.

"Just that they're brought to the Ocampa. Nothing more." He insisted while shifting uncomfortably on screen.

"We'd appreciate any help you could give us in finding these Ocampa." She replied with a strained voice.

"I really wish that I could help you, I do, but as you can see, there's just there's so much debris for me to investigate today. You'd be surprised the things of value some people abandon." Neelix said as he pointed around his ship at the debris.

"Of course, we'd want to compensate you for your trouble."

Neelix's eyes dart around the room in what seemed like blind panic.

"Well, there's really very little that you could offer me. Unless..." He paused, giving the bridge a shy look.

"Yes?" She said, praying that he would get to the point we were wasting time.

"Unless of course, you had water." He peeped out.

"If you help us find our missing crew members, you can have all the water you want." She replied with a smile as she laid back down in her command chair and shifted to be comfy.

Neelix gave everyone a wide smile.

"That sounds like a very reasonable arrangement." He said, trying to keep himself under control.

"Good. We'll beam you over and tow your ship into our shuttle bay. Mister Tuvok, take Filters, go to Transporter Room two and meet our guest." She ordered and gestured towards Tuvok as Bini Filters entered the bridge.

"B-beam?" Neelix stammered out.

"We have a technology which can take you instantly from your ship to ours. It's quite harmless. May we?" She asked with a slight nod. Chakotay sighed and glared at me for an instant. Tuvok told Bini to follow him and the pair walked off the bridge.

"Of course!" Neelix replied.

Bini shook her head and reentered the turbo lift, muttering to herself about how she should have just stayed in sickbay.

\-----

Bini Filters POV

Tuvok and I entered Transporter Room Two just as the...alien? Maybe? Anyway, the point is that he appeared on the padd. I was confused for a moment but then stepped off and gave us a bright smile.

"Astonishing! You Federations are obviously an advanced culture." Neelix said. I rolled my eyes at this statement.

"The Federation is made up of many cultures. I am Vulcan." Tuvok replied with that stone cold logic tone.

"Neelix. Good to meet you!" He replied. Wait, hold on! He actually thinks that Tuvok's name is "Vulcan?" Oh, boy. Neelix walked over to Tuvok and gave him a big bear hug. I know how much Tuvok hates contact so I was doing my best to keep from laughing. I snorted to keep my emotions in check.

Neelix, now aware that I was in the room, turned towards me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Bini Filters." I replied. He smiled and gave me a bear hug. Personally, I wasn't too big on contact either. I chuckled nervously, then I noticed a horrible smell enter my nose. This...Neelix fellow smells like he has never taken a bath before. He finally let me go and went to examine the room. I gagged and begged myself not to vomit.

Tuvok simply raised an eyebrow towards me as I collapsed on the floor, struggling to breath fresh air.

"Interesting. What, what exactly, what exactly does all this, all this do?" Neelix asked as he looked at the transporter console next to an officer. The officer looked like he was about to have a heart attack if Neelix pushed any of those buttons.

"I assure you that everything in this room has a specific function. However, it would take several hours to explain it all. I suggest we proceed to your quarters. Perhaps you would care for a bath." Tuvok said as he gestured towards the door.

"A what?" Neelix asked as we entered the corridor. Well, that explains everything.

\-----

B'Elanna Torres POV

I jolted awake. Thoughts of the most recent events flooded my mind. I looked beside me to see a young man asleep across the room. I sighed in anger as I jumped off the bed and ran towards the door. I have got to get out of here!

"Hey! You don't want them to sedate you again!" The man exclaimed as I reached the door. I turned to face him.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"My name is Kim. Harry Kim. I'm an ensign on the Starship Voyager. I was kidnapped from the array just like you were. I don't know where we are." He replied as he slipped his legs off the bed and let them dangle over the edge.

"What was Starfleet doing at that array?" I asked with the slight tilt of confusion.

"We were looking for you, actually. One minute we're in the Badlands, the next-"

"You mean you were trying to capture us!?" I demanded.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Consider yourself captured. Oh, I know I have a phaser here somewhere." Harry replied sarcastically.

"This isn't some stupid simulation at the academy, Starfleet!" I growled and turned around towards the door. I grunted as I attempted to push the door open.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey. What's that going to accomplish?" Harry shot back as he grabbed my shoulders. I shrugged him off and stepped away from the door and Harry. I looked down at my hands to see strange growths on my hands and arms,

"What are they doing to us? What are these things growing on us?" I demanded as I examined my hand again.

"Look, do you want them to sedate you again?" Harry pointed out.

"You're right, Starfleet. It's the Klingon half of me. It's just it's hard to control it sometimes." I replied with a sigh of defeat. I pushed myself back on the bed and just sat there, then there was that forever awkward moment of silence.

"What's your name, Maquis?" Harry asked.

"B'Elanna. B'Elanna Torres." I replied.

Suddenly, the door opened to the doctor and nurse from earlier. At least I think they are. They were both holding a bundle of clothes with them. I jumped up from the bed while Harry backed up towards my position.

"I hope you're feeling better. I know how frightening all this must be for both of you. I've brought some clothes if you'd care to change." The doctor suggested with a small smile.

"Why are you holding us here?" I demanded.

"You are not prisoners. In fact, we consider you honoured guests. The Caretaker has sent you to us. As long as you are not violent, you are free to leave your quarters." He assured me.

"What's wrong with us? What are these things?" Harry demanded to know as he held out one of his hands that had a growth on it.

"We really don't know. You must be hungry. Would you care to join me on the courtyard for a meal?" He asked.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

We walked out of the hospital to a lush courtyard filled with plants, tables and chairs. I looked up to see a cave ceiling. The doctor lead us to the nearest food replicator as a group gather to see us.

"Are we underground?" I asked. We gathered up our food and walked towards an empty table with three seats.

"Our society is subterranean. We've lived here for over five hundred generations." The Doctor replied as we sat down.

"Wait, so you lived on the surface?" B'Elanna asked. The Doctor nodded and took a bite of his food. We looked down at...the...strange blob of food that he had given us. B'Elanna picked up her spoon and scooped some into her mouth. She then covered her mouth in an attempt to not let it out.

"When our surface turned into a desert and the Caretaker came to protect us. Our ancient journals tell us he opened a deep chasm in the ground and led our ancestors to this place. Since then he has provided for all our needs. Please forgive them. They know you've come from the Caretaker. None of us has ever seen him. This way, please." The Doctor said as he directed us towards another part of the city, away from the crowd that had formed.

"What can you tell us about our condition?" I asked.

"Your condition is serious. We don't know exactly how to treat it. I'm afraid the others did not recover. Maybe, he is just trying to prevent a plague." The Doctor insisted.

\-----

Bini Filters POV

I took a deep breath and entered the guest quarters. Tuvok was supposed to come but for some strange reason, I was feeling kind today. I entered to see a half-eaten banquet on the table, as steam filled the room. I had a very bad feeling about this. Also, Tuvok had to escort Janeway's kids and dog back. So I guess me being kind had nothing to do with the mess I was walking into.

"Mr. Neelix?" I called out.

"Miss. Filters? I am in the washroom! Come, come!" He insisted from another room.

I entered the washroom, Neelix was, of course, taking a bath. I refused to look at him as he happily spilled more water into the tub.

"Mr. Neelix?" I said to snap him back to attention.

"Ah! Miss. Filters! Come in, please! I can hardly see you." He insisted. I was screaming on the inside to be let out of this horrible situation. I think it would be better if he didn't see me.

"I want to thank you for your hospitality. I must admit, I haven't had access to a food rebel er, er, replicator before." He added. I rolled my eyes.

"I would have never guessed, Mr. Neelix." I replied.

"Oh, please! Just call me Neelix!" He said as he splashed water all over the floor.

"And to immerse myself in water. Oh, do you know what joy this is? No one around here wastes water in this manner. Good sand scrub, that's the best that we can hope for." A sand scrub? What good is a sand scrub?

"I am pleased you are enjoying yourself, but we are in orbit of the fifth planet. We need your assistance." I replied. I have never sounded more like Tuvok in my life, then just now. What is my life?

"Of course, could you just, er, hand me that towel?" He asked as he pointed to the towel rack beside me. Somehow, this just got worse. I handed it to him without looking. He gratefully grabbed it as I basically ran from the washroom in a blind panic.

After a moment he came out with just a towel on. Why?! Modesty is very important!

"Can this replicator make anything?" He asked.

"Almost anything." I clarified.

"Can it make me a uniform like yours?" He asked. I looked down at my Starfleet uniform.

"Um, no. Not really." I peeped out. He replicated some clothes and waddled into the bedroom. He shut the door.

"If you will scan the large southern continent you'll find a range of extinct volcanoes. Follow the foothills north until you discover a dry riverbed. You'll find an encampment there." Neelix instructed through the closed door.

"Will we find who we are looking for there?" I asked.

He exited the bedroom, dressed this time, he gave me a sharp nod.

"It's not impossible. Maybe. Perhaps not. But we'll find them. We'll need several containers of water to bring for barter." He said. I nodded and gestured him to follow me towards the bridge.

\---End of Chapter Four---

AN: For this chapter, I took some parts from my other version of this story that I discontinued. I was too lazy to rewrite them all over again.


	5. Caretaker: Part Five.

Chapter 5: Caretaker: Part 5.

Bini's POV

(Time: 7 pm.)

\-----

I sat with Tom at the back of the messhall, away from anyone who wanted to talk to us. Not that anyone did anyway. The Messhall wasn't all that busy. About twenty people were there, including Janeway and her kids just finishing up dinner with Tuvok.

I munched on my steak as Tom sighed and played with his food by picking at it.

"Eat up, Tom." I said as I shoved another piece of steak into my mouth.

"Not hungry." He muttered and continued his actions.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

"Yes. I am not in the mood for your witty banter, Shadow."

I shrugged and continued to eat in silence for the next few minutes. I enjoyed it. It was the first time in a very long time that I was just able to sit and relax eating dinner without worrying about getting shot or having someone interrupt me. Like Tom usually would. I am enjoying this.

I looked up from my plate to see Neelix, that new species that we met entered the messhall. He happily went to the Captain's table and chatted with them. It was funny to watch Micheal and Sarah squirm as Neelix grabbed the attention of the Captain.

I chuckled softly as Micheal crept away from the table and carefully was able to move past his mother. He looked around the room for an escape as Sarah rested her head on her fist on the table and played with her food. Micheal spotted me.

He gave me a bright smile and ran over. He slipped into the seat across from me. His back turned from the rest of the messhall.

"Hi, Bini. Hi, Tom!" He chirped. Tom just nodded and continued his depressing picking of the food.

"Sup, Micheal. What are you doing over here?" I asked.

"That Neelix creature. He freaks me out." Micheal whispered. 

"He isn't a creature, He is a person...in a way."

"Right sorry. Anyway, he is distracting Mommy with boring stuff. This is our time to be together. Mommy is always so tired when she comes back from work and late." He said. His eyes saddened.

"Maybe I can take you two back while the Captain finishes up. Sarah looks bored to death." I said. We both looked back at the table. Captain Janeway was looking down at her padd as Neelix pointed towards it. Sarah had resorted to try and fall asleep at the table.

"Um, Tom? Want to come?" I asked.

"No." He mumbled and managed to gulp down a small piece of food.

I got up from the table and grabbed Micheal's hand. Leading him back towards the Captain.

"What is wrong with Tom?" He asked as we crossed the room.

"I will tell you later, kid."

We finally made it to the table. Captain Janeway was now arguing with Neelix about sending an away team down to a planet tomorrow as Neelix kept telling her it was the only way to get her crewmembers back. Well, only one crewmember.

I cleared my throat. Grabbing the attention of everyone at the table. Sarah's face brightened up.

"Captain, since you are busy. Can I take Micheal and Sarah back to your quarters?"

She nodded with a smile. She looked grateful almost.

"Of course."

"Thank you, Captain."

Sarah jumped out of her chair and ran over to me as we walked out of the messhall.

"Thank you Bini." Sarah whispered out of her mother's earshot as we exited the area and onto the corridor.

"No problem. You looked like you were dying on the inside."

"Like the people of the Weston?"

"Never bring that up again. Ever." I demanded.

"Bini? Bini Filters?" My name was called down the corridor. We spun around and saw Neelix hurrying to my position. Sarah and Micheal tensed up.

"Go on. I will be at your quarters in a few minutes." I told them. They nodded and ran off. I turned back down the corridor and met Neelix halfway.

"What can I do for you, Neelix?" I asked. He gave me a nervous look.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure. As long as I don't get thrown in the brig."

"When we go down to the planet tomorrow. There will be a young blonde Ocampan girl. I need help getting her. I was wondering if you would be willing to help get her for me?" He explained. I will be honest I didn't quite understand what he was asking of me.

"You want me to kidnap an Ocampan girl in a Kazon settlement for you. May I ask why? This seems like something I would get thrown into the brig for." I replied.

"Oh no, no, no! I promised her I would save her a few months ago but was never able too. This may be my last chance too. I don't want to miss it."

I sighed and spun my hair around my finger for a few seconds. Trying to decide the right choice.

"Alright. But I won't take the fall for this if everything hits that fan!"

"Hit the fan."

"Becomes a mess."

"Oh. So you will do it?"

"Yes, yes. Now get going before I change my mind."

He gave me a bright smile and a tight bear hug then ran back into the messhall. I am starting to regret this.

\-----

Neelix's POV

(Next Day. Time: 0900.)

I carefully hid away my phaser into one of my jacket's pockets. I straighten my posture as the transport chief gave me a suspicious glance. Captain Janeway, Tom Paris, Bini Filters, Captain Chakotay and Lieutenant Vul-Tuvok all entered the transporter room.

I clapped my hands together and put on a bright smile. I couldn't show them my real intent on my face or the entire plan is blow. Janeway handed out phasers to everyone. I attached mine to my belt as everyone else did.

Then I followed the group onto the transporter padd. After only being beamed once. I was a little nervous about a second time. The first time did not settle well with my stomach. I nervous fiddle with the combadge that I was given, only for a moment though.

My surroundings disappeared in a blue beam and reappeared on parched red clay, cracked under the red sky. The planet's surface. It had been quite a few months since I was last here. I hope she is still alive.

They each held up their arms for a moment against the glaring sun beaming down at them.

"Why would anyone want to live in a place like this?" Tom asked Bini. Bini shrugged as we started to walk towards the Kazon settlement. They settled to the back of the group as Captain Janeway and Chakotay settled to a normal pace beside me.

"The rich cormaline deposits are very much in demand." I said. Hoping to ease the butterflies in my stomach. To use a human term I heard from Tom Paris yesterday.

"The Ocampa use it for barter?" Captain Chakotay asked.

"Not the Ocampa, the Kazon-Ogla."

"The Kazon-Ogla? Who are the Kazon-Ogla?" Janeway asked.

"They are," I pointed towards the Kazon citizens moving away from us in panic or fear as we entered the camp. "Kazon sects control this part of the quadrant. Some have food, some have ore, some have water. They all trade and they all kill each other for it."

"I thought you said the Ocampa had our people." She demanded as we walked through the camp. The Kazon started to surround us. Everyone pulled out their phasers in defense.

"My friends, it's good to see you again!" I exclaimed as a group of Kazon pick up and carried me to the middle of the settlement. Others take the away team's weapons.

"I must speak with your Maje, the ever-wise Jabin!" I insisted as they let go of me and shoved me against a wall, weapons aimed at me. I sucked in a big gulp of air.

"Very amusing." I gave a nervous chuckle as they each growled at me. Some looked ready to shot me right then and there.

"Destroy him." One of the Kazon ragged as others nodded and mumbled to an agreement. The rest of the group was shoved to the ground a few meters away from me.

"Very amusing. I, I enjoy a joke as much as the next man." The Kazon leader, Jabin appeared as he walked through the crowd around me. Rage was written on his face as he kept his hand on the trigger of his weapon in his holster attached to his belt. "Jabin! My old friend! Water. Water, Jabin. I have water to replace all that I borrowed. Show them, Mister Paris. Their ship has technology that makes water out of thin air!"

Tom hesitantly handed the bottle over to Jabin and was shoved back to the ground with the group. Jabin took a long sip of water. He looked down at me curiously.

"You have more?" He asked. Janeway tapped her combadge.

"Janeway to Voyager. Energise."

Two tanks appeared full of water. The Kazon ran to them. Despite to get some of the precious liquid.

"There's more where that came from, if you can help us." She insisted.

"How can we help someone so powerful they can create water out of thin air?" He snapped at her.

"This man led us here suggesting we might find a people called the Ocampa. Do you know where they are?"

"Ocampa. She is Ocampa." A slight blonde Ocampan girl stood at the doorway of a broken-down house with bruises and scratches all over her face.

"Why would you be interested in such worthless creatures? They live only nine years. They make poor servants. We caught her when she wandered to the surface." Jabin explained. I looked towards the back of the group where Bini was sitting beside Tom. She looked at me for a signal.

I nodded. She nodded back and slowly crawled backwards and opened the door behind her. Tom gave her a curious look before looking back at the conversation between Jabin and the Captain.

"To the surface? You mean they live underground?" Janeway asked. I dragged my attention back to the conversation. I didn't want to risk the chance of Bini getting caught.

"The entity in space that gives them food and power also gives them sole access to the only water on this world, two miles below the surface."  
JANEWAY: This same entity has abducted two of our people. We believe they might be with the Ocampa."

"There's no way to get to them. We tried. The entity has established some kind of subterranean barrier we can not penetrate."

"But she got out." Chakotay called out. Pointing towards the girl.

"Occasionally, some of them do find their way to the surface. We don't know how, but the Ocampa seal the tunnels afterwards."

"Maybe she can help these good people find a way down." I suggested. Where was Bini!?

"You'd be wasting your time. I've used every method of persuasion I know to get her to help us. She won't." Jabin snapped.

"Then she's worthless to you. Let us trade you water for this scrawny little thing." I insulted. The girl looked to her side. Into the house. She started to whisper to someone. Bini, I hope.

"I'd be more interested in acquiring this technology that allows you to create water from thin air."

"That would be difficult. It's integrated into our ship's systems." Janeway insisted. I watched as Bini carefully held her arm and rushed back into the camp and ran towards the transport spot as fast as she could.

"Look! Jabin!" One of the Kazon shouted. Jabin raged as a few Kazon ran forward and grabbed Bini and the girl. They dragged her away as they grabbed Bini and slammed on her back by her neck. She started to choke for breath as they held her. Slowly killing her.

I had to do something. I did not want to use my weapon. I had a feeling it wasn't going to work out. I quickly grabbed my tiny weapon and grabbed Jabin. I held it to his neck as the Kazon became frantic. But of course a Kazon still held Bini to the ground and one held the Ocampan.

"Tell them to drop their weapons. Drop them, my friends, or he dies in an instant." I threatened. They all slowly dropped them to the ground.

"Do it. Do it!" Jabin barked. They all slowly dropped them to the ground. 

Tuvok and Chakotay rushed forward and grabbed Jabin's weapons. Janeway kicked the Kazon against his chest. Sending him down to the ground. Bini gasped for breath as the girl struggled against the other Kazon, Janeway rushed forward and disabled the other Kazon. The girl rushed forward and helped Bini up. Bini leaned against her as she continued to suck in huge breathes or air as bruise formed on her throat. 

"Step aside," I ordered the Kazon. I then aimed my weapon at the tanks and fires holes in them. The Kazon rush to save as much water as they could.

"I strongly suggest you get us out of here." I added to Janeway. She nodded and tapped her combadge.

"Six to beam up."

I felt the similar tingling sensation of the transporter beam taking me up to Voyager.

\-----

Bini Filters POV

I stumbled off the transporter pad. My breathing finally evened out. Everyone...almost everyone got off the transporter padd. Janeway stumbled around. Her expression seemed filled with rage.

When I looked at the pad. Neelix was holding Kes. The Ocampan girl. She told me her name was Kes just before I helped her get out of the house doorway.

"My dearest. Didn't I promise I'd save you?" Neelix said sweetly as he cupped her cheek. She gave him a sweet smile back. No one said anything.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

We were in a dark passageway to avoid the Ocampans. B'Elanna leans against the wall as she gasps in pain.

"Look, I'm sure Captain Janeway is doing everything she can to find us." I assured her. She glared at me then winced in pain.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"NO! Nothing about this is "OK!" I am not OK. We are not OK." She snaps.

The young nurse from the hospital appeared before us, holding a small bottle.

"Are you in pain?" She asked in a small voice.

"Are you watching us? I thought we weren't supposed to be your prisoners." B'Elanna demanded.

"I wasn't watching you. I was coming to give you something. I don't know if it'll help. It's a medicine. Some people have broken from tradition and left the city. Their colony grows fruits and vegetables. They discovered quite by accident that the moss that grows on certain fruit trees has healing properties. I'm sorry for what has happened to you." She said.

"Thank you, but we need to get back to our people if we are too survive." I insisted.

"The elders would say that's against the Caretaker's wishes." She said.

"What do you say?" B'Elanna asked. The nurse sighed and look at us again.

"The Caretaker's been behaving strangely for the past several months. Abducting people, increasing the power supply." She replied.

"Power supply?" I repeated.

"He's tripled the energy he sends us. They say we have enough stored now to run the city for five years." She explained.

"No one knows why?" B'Elanna asked.

"No, when we ask, we're told to trust the Caretaker's decisions. One person I knew did get to the surface. We never saw her again." She replied.

"How?" I asked.

" The ancient tunnels that brought us here still exist. Over the years, small breaches in security barriers have appeared just large enough for someone to get through. But it still requires digging through metres of rock to get out." She said.

"Can you get us tools to dig with?" B'Elanna asked.

"It would take days, maybe even weeks to breakthrough. You have to rest. Conserve your strength.

"Please, it's our only chance!" I pleaded. She sighed and started to walk away.

"Stay here, I will be back with what you need."

"Thank you."

\-----

Bini Filters POV

"If you had told us what you had planned, we might have anticipated your irrational behaviour." Tuvok insisted with that stone-cold Vulcan tone as we stood in sickbay.

"Irrational? We got out of there, didn't we?" Neelix snapped back. He tightened his grip on Kes's hand as the EMH fixed her injures on the biobed. 

"Excuse me. Don't blame Neelix." Kes said to Tuvok. I stepped forward.

"I helped too! Are we just going to ignore that I almost dyed over here? Helping with this ridiculous plan!" I demanded. I pointed towards the bruise still on my throat. Tom chuckled as Janeway gave me a death glare. Neelix, Kes and Chakotay each gave me a sympathetic look.

"That's enough. This is a sickbay, not a conference room. Visiting hours are over. Everyone except my patient is to leave immediately." The Doctor ordered as he finished up and was about to press a hypospray against her neck to get some sleep.

"Computer, end Medical Holographic Programme." Janeway snapped. The Doctor looked at her with a surprised look before fading away. Back into the computer banks. The hypospray hit the floor with a thud.

"I never should have gone to the surface. I'm too curious. I'm told it's my worst failing." Kes said.

"No, no, it's a wonderful quality. You're most endearing." He insisted. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a dermal regenerator. If no one was going to help me, then I guess I was going to help myself.

"Would you be willing to take us underground to look for our missing crew?" Janeway asked.  
KES: I'm afraid Jabin was right. There's no way to get down. The tunnel I came out has been sealed.

"The tunnel I came out of is blocked now. We can't get through." Kes said.

"We don't need a tunnel. We can transport there directly." Janeway insisted.

"Captain, our sensors did not pick up any indication of an underground civilization. The subterranean barrier Jabin described may be responsible. It might also block our transporter." Tuvok said.

"There are breaches in the security barrier where it's begun to decay. That's how I got out." Kes said.

"Have Ops begin a sweep for any breaches we might be able to beam through," Janeway ordered Tuvok. He nodded and left sickbay.

"Kes can tell you where to go. But now that she's free, we're leaving this system together." Neelix urged as he faced the group again.

"Neelix, these people rescued me." Kes said.

"I rescued you." Neelix snapped back. I finished with the regenerator and slammed it down. They looked towards me.

"And I almost died. Do I need to repeat this?" I snapped.

"She has a point. You did save me with their help. It would be wrong not to help them." Kes said towards Neelix. Neelix smiled and turned towards us.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Neelix beamed towards us. I rolled my eyes and left. I have better things to do right now.

\-----

Kes's POV

I transported down with the kind people that saved me from the Kazon to the underground settlement where my people live. In the Ocampan Settlement near my house.

In the team was: Captain Janeway, Bini Filters, Lieutenant Tuvok, Tom Paris, and Captain Chakotay.

Daggin glanced towards us like the rest of the citizens. Their faces broke into a wide smile when they noticed that I was back. 

"Kes." He said as he gave me a tight hug. I hugged back and stepped back towards the group.

"Hello, Daggin." I replied.

"We thought we'd never see you again. How did you get back?" He asked.

"These people rescued me from the Kazon. I'm trying to help them find two of their crewmen. Does anyone know where the aliens are kept? The ones the Caretaker sends here?" I asked.

"I think they're at the central clinic." He replied.

"Can you take us there?" Janeway stepped forward and asked.

"No, she cannot." A voice said as it entered my mind. I turned towards a group of three Ocampan as they came towards us. They were the leaders of our world. The leader of the group was Toscat.

Toscat spoke in my mind. I cringed.

"They can't speak telepathically, Toscat. Please talk aloud." I demanded. Toscat sighed.

"I didn't mean to be rude but you should not be here." Toscat snapped after glancing towards me.

"We'll be glad to leave once we find our crewmen." Chakotay stepped in.

"That won't be possible. We cannot interfere with the Caretaker's wishes." He insisted.

"Maybe you can't, but we can." Janeway snapped back.

"You don't understand." Toscat muttered towards us.

"That's right. They don't understand. They have no way of knowing that the Ocampa have been dependent on the Caretaker for so long, we can't even think for ourselves anymore. They don't understand we were once a people who had full command of our mind's abilities." I explained.

"The stories of our ancestor's cognitive abilities are apocryphal. At the very least exaggerated. " He deflected.

"We lost those abilities because we stopped using them." I shot back.

"We should not dwell on what's been lost but on all that's been gained." Toscot challenged.

"We've gained a talent for dependence, for simply taking what we're given. I'm going to help them, Toscat, whether you like it or not, and I think my friends will join me." I defended.

"You defied the Caretaker by going to the surface, Kes. Learn from the experience. Follow the path he has set for us." He begged.

"I've learned very well, Toscat. I saw the sunlight. I can't believe that our Caretaker would forbid us to open our eyes and see the sky," I turned towards the people. "Come with me. We'll find your people."

I lead then down a path towards the Medical building.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

B'Elanna and I were halfway up the long stairwell that lead to our freedom. I hope. We were carrying a shovel and a flashlight with us, but the sickness had made us weak and everything was in pain as we attempted to move on.

"Come on. Don't let it beat you, Starfleet. Come on." B'Elanna urged as we pushed on.

"I'm sorry." I said as I struggled to breath slowly.

"All right. It's all right. We'll rest a minute." B'Elanna offered. I sighed gracefully and collapsed on the stairwell to relax.

"Maybe I would do better as half a klingon." I joked. B'Elanna chuckled.

"Trust me. It is more trouble than it is worth." She replied as we set down our tools.

"You know, I spent my whole life getting ready for Starfleet. And on my very first mission, I'm going to die." I said. Whenever I thought about death, I never thought I would die this way yet here we are.

"We're not finished yet. I know a few things that old Sneezy didn't teach in his survival course." B'Elanna replied.

"Who's sneezy?" I asked.

"Commander Zakarian, remember? He must have been allergic to everything." B'Elanna chuckled.

"You went to the Academy?" I asked I will admit. I am surprised.

"Made it into the second year before we, er, we mutually agreed that it wasn't the place for me." B'Elanna replied.

"You know, I never really liked Zakarian." I said. B'Elanna nodded.

"Me neither. He sneezed too loud." She replied.

"That's one way to put it..." I said.

"You have a point there, Starfleet."

We started to laugh as we remember "Sneezy."

\-----

Janeway's POV

"Voyager to away team." Rollins said through the channel.

I tapped my combadge. "Janeway here, Report."

"The pulses on the array have stopped. It's realigning its position. Captain."

"Keep me posted." I replied.

"Aye, Captain. Rollins out."

I tapped my combadge again to close the channel.

I sighed and watched as Kes entered the hospital.

A few moments later, she came running out. Without our crewmembers.

"They aren't there. They haven't been seen for hours." Kes explained as she caught her breath.

"I don't understand. Where are they?" Bini chirped from behind me.

"They probably are trying to take one of the tunnels I took to get out of here. Someone probably told them where to go. Let's head towards the one I went out of just in case." Kes suggested. I nodded and we ran after Kes towards the shafts.

Suddenly the settlement started to shake from what sounded like a weapon hitting the planet.

"Voyager to away team."

I tapped my combadge again.

"Janeway here. Report." I ordered as we got up from the ground.

"Captain, the array is firing some kind of weapon at the surface. It seems to be trying to seal the energy conduits." Rollins reported.

"Understood. Keep a channel open." I ordered and looked towards the group.

"If the array is the Ocampa's sole source of energy, why would the Caretaker seal the conduits?" Chakotay asked.

"Maybe he is dying?" Tom suggested. Janeway raised an eyebrow.

"Dying?"

"He would seal them if he no longer intended to use them, to protect the Ocampa from their enemies," Tom explained.

"Could you explain a little more?" Bini asked.

"Not after a millennium of providing for these people. I believe that the Caretaker owes something to the Ocampa. I believe the debt that can never be repaid is very likely a debt to them. Besides, there were frequent references to running out of time. I think he knew his death was imminent, but this is just from what I have heard." Tom explained.

Bini rolled her eyes.

"Everyone sounds too much like Tuvok." She muttered.

"If he dies, how the hell are we supposed to get home?" I snapped.

"We better find them fast." Kes exclaimed and gestured us to follow her.

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

(About 30 minutes later.)

"I found them!" Bini cried as she pointed up the tunnel's stairwell. She slammed shut the tricorder she was given and ran up the stairwell.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called out as Kes ran past me.

"Hurry up!" Kes said as they both ran up the stairs and Janeway, Chakotay, and Tuvok entered the tunnel after scanning the area outside. I sighed and ran after them. The ground shook again but I was used to it now. The old stairwell rattled. This wasn't safe.

I don't know how long we had been running up but we finally reached them. They were crumpled against a wall, barely breathing but still awake.

Kes ran over to B'Elanna and help her up. I ran over to Harry and pulled him up.

"It took you long enough..." Harry grunted as I pulled him up.

"Sorry, but I can't just let my best pal die." I replied.

"What makes you think I am your friend?" Harry asked.

"Funny guy to the end." I muttered as Bini allowed us space to move forward. Tuvok ran past Bini to help Kes.

"What about you?" I asked. Bini shrugged.

"I am going to wait, just to make sure they make it." Bini replied. I nodded and helped Harry.

We slipped by a force field and made our way onto the surface.

"Voyager, five to be-"

Suddenly, a loud bang hit the surface. We all collapsed on the ground. Oh no, what if the away team was hit?!

Bini Filters POV

\-----

"Captains?" I called out. Janeway and Chakotay appeared as they made their way towards me.

"Come on!" Janeway urged. I nodded and followed after them. Suddenly, the weapon hit again. Only this time with a lot greater force. We all stumbled as the stairwell came apart under us. Rocks fell from the ceiling hitting us from below. Janeway was the first to go down.

A giant rock hit her head and she collapsed against the floor. Chakotay yelped in pain and fell against the stairwell as one of the latches broke causing a break to happen in his leg as he fell onto an unsteady part. I fell as the stairwell shook and I slammed against Chakotay as we hit the ground.

My vision went blurry as all I could think about was how I should stop going on away missions. I pushed back my blurriness and pain as rocks fell. It increased. I was losing the battle of consciousness. This is seriously happening much too often.

\----- 

Bini Filters POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes. Everything hurt. Well, of course it did...

My eyes adjusted to the dark scene before me. I was onto of Chakotay, I must have fallen on him, back first when the stairwell latches broke. The stairwell was weakened. It was barley together. A little bit ahead, Captain Janeway was unconscious, there was a deep cut on her head, bleeding of course and her hair was a mess. I guess it fell apart as the ceiling came down.

I carefully moved beside Chakotay, careful that I didn't send us down to our death's. "Captain? Captain, wake up!" I demanded.

He groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Bini?" he said in confusion.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry, that I am not exactly the best person in this situation but I am the best company you got." I complained.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well...we...um...well, we fell in a very complicated way." I tried to explain. He rolled his eyes and pushed himself up. Then I noticed it. His leg was broken great. Just what I need. I shoved him down hard which caused the stairwell to shake.

"Hey, what was he-" he demanded.

"Don't finish that, your leg is broken." I stated

"Thanks for the warning." Her muttered and settled back down.

"Bini, Captain Janeway, Chakotay?" A voiced called out. It was Tom!

"Tom, get over here!" I ordered.

Tom appeared above me and gasped when he saw us.

"Bini!? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get Chakotay, I will get Janeway." I ordered. he rolled his eyes and helped me up.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

(One hour later.)

The Doctor had been able to cure B'Elanna and I and was currently working on the Maquis Captain's broken leg with Janeway next to him after recently being healed from a nasty blow to the head.

"Rollins to Janeway." Janeway sighed and mumbled something to the doctor then tapped her badge.

"Janeway here." She replied.

"Two kazon ships are approaching the Array."

"Set a course. I'm on my way. Janeway out." She said and raced out of sickbay.

"I have to get back to my ship. Come on Bini." Chakotay ordered and Bini and he both ran out of sickbay before the doctor could stop them. He sighed in defeat as they left and turned towards me.

"Is the crew always so difficult?" He demanded. I shrugged as I walked towards the exit.

"Sorry, Doc. I don't know. This is my first mission." I replied and ran out as red alert turned on.

"Hey! Doesn't anyone know how to turn off my program!?" He called out as the sickbay doors closed behind when I entered the corridor as fast as I could.

\-----

Janeway's POV

"Bring the weapons systems online." I ordered as I entered the bridge with Tuvok and Tom. Tuvok went to his station.

"Powering up phase banks and photon systems." Tuvok ordered as his fingers danced across the console.

Red Alert was flashing throughout the ship. The lights had dimmed so that the consoles appeared brighter.

"The lead Kazon ship is hailing us, Captain." Tuvok reported from his console as Harry stepped out and took his station.

"On screen." I ordered and faced the main viewer.

Jabin, the Kazon leader we met on the planet, appeared on the viewscreen.

"Have you come to investigate the entity's strange behaviour too, Captain?" He asked as a frown appeared on his face.

"We are actually about to attempt to use the array to go home." I explained. His face twisted in anger.

"I am afraid that I cannot allow that." Jabin snarled.

"We have no dispute with you." I insisted, I felt my anger rising.

"I have a dispute with anyone who would challenge us." Jabin snapped back. Challenge? I didn- What?

"This is ridiculous. We have no intention of challenging you." I snapped back.

"And I have no intention of letting anyone with your technological knowledge board the Array." He roared, I rolled my eyes and then glared at the screen.

"Jabin, can we discuss this like two civilized-" I started to say but was cut off. Of course. Why am I not surprised?

"They're powering up their weapons." Tuvok reported as the channel ended. A strong blast rocked the ship. We all stumbled for a moment then returned to our balance.

"I guess we can't." I muttered as we were hit again.

"Shields are holding." Tuvok reported.

"Fire phasers. Evasive pattern, delta four." I ordered as I sat down in our command chairs.

\-----

Bini Filters POV

Chakotay, B'Elanna and I were on our usual spot on the bridge (I was at sensors.) with ugh, Seska taking over for Tuvok. Our ship was hit with weapons fire as the large Kazon ship attacked both of our ships.

"Janeway to Chakotay. Tuvok and I are beaming to the Array. Can you hold off the Kazon?" The channel said as Chakotay received a hail from Voyager and opened it just moments before. Our ship was no match for the Kazon, can't Voyager do more.

"I think so, Captain." He replied and closed the channel. Great.

"I would just like to make it clear that we are no match for that Kazon ship! It's like a mouse fighting a dragon!" I pointed out. Seska glared at me for a moment then turned back towards her console.

"Oh, look. The Skeleton wants to feel important." Seska hissed.

"Oh, look. Prissy monkey feels the need to bully others." I hissed back.

"Well, this prissy monkey knows that the skeleton deserves what she gets." Seska snapped in a louder voice. B'Elanna rolled her eyes towards Chakotay as Chakotay smirked.

"The Skeleton knows that she isn't a skeleton and that the prissy monkey can't wait to get her hands on the big bear." I fought back. I will admit. It is pretty fun to annoy Seska. Chakotay's face turned bright red while B'Elanna tried to keep it together by not laughing while we were in a battle.

The ship was once again hit as sparks flew across the room, I saw that Seska looked ready to kill me.

"The skeleton is feeling confidence today, let's hope it doesn't get her killed!" Seska replied as we held onto our stations.

"Let's hope that the Prissy monkey is alive to know before her big fat head explodes due to being too stupid to do her damn job!" I snapped.

"Are you testing me, Skeleton!?" She roared.

"I don't know, are you stupid enough to challenge me?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

\-----

Janeway's POV

We entered the dark barn on the Array. An old man was holding a banjo. The man from before with a lamp at his feet, providing some light to the dark area.

"The data processing system is behind this wall, Captain." Tuvok whispered as I glanced at his tricorder.

"You know what to do." I replied and Tuvok left. I walked towards the old man, the caretaker. He looked up at me with tired eyes.

"Well, you're nothing if not persistent." He commented as he placed his banjo next to his lamp.

"We need you to send us back where we came from."

"That isn't possible. I've barely enough strength to complete my work." He replied.

"You're sealing the conduits before you die." I said.

"If I don't, the Kazon will steal the water. But in a few years, when the Ocampa's energy runs out, it won't matter. They'll be forced to come to the surface and they won't be able to survive." He explained.

"Something you did turned their planet into a desert, didn't it? That was the debt that could never be repaid." I noticed.

"We're explorers from another galaxy. We had no idea that our technology would be so destructive to their atmosphere. Two of us were chosen to stay behind and care for them." He said.

"There's another like you here?"

"Not anymore. No, no. She went off to look for more interesting places."

"Why were you bringing ships here, infecting people with a fatal illness?"

"Oh, they didn't die of an illness. They died because they were incompatible."

"Incompatible?" I asked.

" I've been searching the galaxy for a compatible biomolecular pattern. Now, in some individuals, I found similar cellular structures, but I-"

"You've been trying to procreate?" I interrupted. He gave me an annoyed look and then nodded.

"I needed someone to replace me. Someone who'd understand the enormous responsibility of caring for the Ocampa. Only my offspring could do that."

"Did you ever consider allowing the Ocampa to care for themselves?" I suggested.

"They're children."

"Children have to grow up. We're explorers too. Most of the species we've encountered have overcome all kinds of adversity without a Caretaker. It's the challenge of surviving on their own that helps them to evolve. Maybe your children will do better than you think." I said. Suddenly, my combadge chirped.

"Voyager to Janeway." Harry's voice cut into the now silent area. I tapped my badge.

"Go ahead." I said.

"We have a problem here."

\-----

Bini Filters POV

The Kazon ship had started to hit us more, we were about to be destroyed.

"Poor, poor, skeleton. You will never be able to see your family again." Seska said with a smirk. Seska knew that I have no living family members so I don't understand what her insult was.

"Well, the poor prissy monkey won't be able to see her family either, it must be doing them favour." I replied.

B'Elanna ducked as sparks flew from her console. She turned towards us. "If you two can't work out your problems with one another until after the Kazon are gone, then I will leave you on the Starfleet ship!" B'Elanna snapped.

That isn't as bad as it sounds." I said as I glared down at my console and the ship got hit again. Bulkheads exploded as I dodged the incoming debris. I scanned Voyager's systems.

"Voyager's weapons array has been hit!" I reported as another Kazon ship arrived.

"Great, they got back up." B'Elanna muttered. Chakotay spun his chair towards us. "I am beaming you over to Voyager with the crew." Chakotay said as he pressed the transporter button before anyone could protest.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

"The crew from the Maquis ship have just teleported over." I reported.

"Great. Just great." Rollins muttered from the security station.

"I'm setting a collision course, but the guidance system is disabled. I'll have to pilot the ship manually. Get the crew ready to beam to Voyager. And drop shields for transport. Paris, my crew's coming over. Tell one of your crackerjack Starfleet transporter chiefs to keep a lock on me. I'm going to try and take some heat off your tail." Chakotay ordered on the com channel. Paris nodded from the pilot station.

"Acknowledged." He said.

"But don't for one second think this makes us even, Chakotay. Your life is still mine from when I saved you with a broken leg. Paris out." He added with a smirk.

\-----

Janeway's POV

Tuvok came back a few minutes later.

"Captain, I can access the system to send us back to Federation space, but it will take several hours to activate." he said as he closed his tricorder and put it on his belt.

"Unless you can help us." I said to the old man as he picked up his banjo again.

"Oh, I wish I could but I have very little time left, so I have initiated a self-destruct programme." He said and waved us off like we were nothing.

"If you destroy the Array, we'll have no way to get home." I shot back.

"The Ocampa's enemies can not be allowed to control this installation. In minutes, it'll be destroyed. You have to go. Go now." He urged.

\-----

Bini Filters POV

"Voyager! Transport me now!" I yelled through the channel as my ship connected with the Kazon ship.

I appeared in Voyagers Transporter padd. My ship was gone.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

The ship jolted and we all stumbled and fell. The holographic walls disappeared into a bright control room. The Caretaker wasn't an old man anymore.

"Voyager to Janeway." My combadge chirped.

"Janeway here. Report." I ordered after I pressed the badge.

"A Kazon ship just collided with the array, Captain. Are you all right?" Harry asked on the other side.

"Affirmative. Stand by." I ordered and closed the channel.

The Caretaker was shrinking. "The self-destruct programme has been damaged. Now this installation will not be destroyed. But it must be. The Kazon must not be allowed to gain control of it." He insisted even as he took his last few breaths. The caretaker shrunk into a hand sized rock.

I knelt to take hold of the remains.

"And what happens to the Ocampa after we're gone?"

"Captain, any action we take to protect the Ocampa would affect the balance of power in this system. The Prime Directive would seem to apply." Tuvok insisted in his usual vulcan tone with a raised eyebrow.

"Would it? We never asked to be involved, Tuvok, but we are. We are." I replied.

\-----

Bini Filters POV

Chakotay, B'Elanna and I entered the bridge with Captain Janeway and Tuvok. Tuvok took his station as Captain Janeway stood at the front of the bridge.

"Mister Tuvok, ready the tricobalt devices." She ordered.

"Aye, Captain." He replied and his fingers pressed a few buttons.

"Open a channel to the Kazon." She ordered Harry Kim.

"Aye, Captain." Harry replied and Kabin appeared on the screen. He was not happy.

"Be advised, Captain. I have called for additional ships." He warned.

"I'm calling to warn you to move your vessels to a safe distance. I intend to destroy the entire array." I shot back.

"Your bluffing." He challenged.

"Believe me, I wish I was." She replied.

"You can't do that!!" He screamed.

"They're increasing fire, Captain. End transmission." She snarled and took a deep breath in as the channel closed.

"They're increasing fire, Captain. Shields are holding." Harry reported.

"Move us four hundred kilometres from the Array, Mister Paris." She ordered.

"Aye, ma'am." Paris replied and moved away from the array.

"What do you think you're doing? The Array is the only way home!" B'Elanna protested.

"Do you even care about who we are leaving behind!?" I fought next to B'Elanna.

"I'm aware everyone has families and loved ones at homes they want to get back to. So do I. But I'm not willing to trade the lives of the Ocampa for our convenience. We'll have to find another way home." Janeway insisted.

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

The ship was rocked on weapons fire. The Kazon were getting ready to board the array.

"Tuvok, fire!" Janeway ordered. Tuvok punched the commands in and a moment later and the Array exploded.

A beeping sound filled the bridge.

"Kabin is hailing, Captain."

"On screen, Mr. Kim."

Kabin appeared on screen, he was very angry.

"You have made an enemy today." And then he closed the channel.

There was an awkward silence on the bridge for a few minutes. No one knew what to say.

"I will be in my ready room." She mumbled and almost jogged into the next room. We all glanced at each other. Unsure of what to do. She stopped right in front of the doorway. Then turned to Tuvok.

"Tuvok. Get Sarah and Micheal please." He nodded and left the bridge as Janeway entered her ready room.

\-----

B'Elanna Torres POV

The bridge was silent as we watched the debris from the Array swirl around the ship.

I looked over to Bini. A few minutes had passed since Tuvok and Janeway left the bridge. I was having trouble not lashing out and punching someone.

"Who is Sarah and Micheal?" I asked Bini. Hoping to drag my violent thoughts away. The Starfleet bridge crew all snapped up to attention when I asked. They all eased down but were all suddenly depressed. I don't think it was just the fact that they weren't going home.

Bini sucked in a deep breathe and kept her eyes focused on the viewscreen.

"They are the Captain's kids." She mumbled as the turbo lift doors opened. We all watched as two confused little kids walked out of the turbo lift in front of Tuvok. Trying to get some information from him as they crossed the bridge. Unaware that people started to tear up around them as they entered the ready room.

I felt sympathy. I haven't felt that in a very long time.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

Tears streamed down my face as I sat at the end of the ready room. On the sofa that was only really meant for the decoration process. Dear god. What have I done? I have doomed my children and everyone on this ship.

I managed to put on a small smile as Micheal and Sarah skipped in. Tuvok merely nodded towards me and left to his post once again.

"Hi, Mommy! That was all the shaking for-"

They stopped in their tracks. I must have looked like a mess. They looked at each other for a moment then ran over to me and sat on either side.

"Mommy. What is wrong? Why are you crying?" Micheal asked.

"I made a bad decision. We won't be getting home for a while." I said.

"But Grandma Gretchen had brownies for us when we get back. Grandma will be sad." Sarah pouted. I nodded and struggled to not start crying.

"I know. But...we are somewhere where we can't get home for a very long time, Sarah."

"Will we get back by my birthday? Tommy promised we would go fishing!" Micheal commented.

I shook my head again.

"No. No, we won't." I said softly. I started to cry as the overwhelming feeling of sadness, failure and guilt crushed me. Micheal and Sarah hugged me tightly. I hugged them back and brought them closer.

"It's OK. There is always next year for fishing."

\-----

Kes's POV

(Two hours later.)

Neelix has just requested we stay on the ship, Captain Janeway is still unsure. I know that they have just left their home for a long time, so I plan on making them feel as happy as possible.

"Captain Janeway, Kes and I can help you in many ways! I know this region better then you do and...well, I am known for my rather wonderful cooking skills throughout the quadrant. And Kes, she is skilled at growing food." Neelix insisted. I stepped forward.

"Also, I may be able to help your first officer. He is...he is in need of some help. This has been quite a change for him." I insisted. Janeway took a moment to think about our offer. She stood from her desk and held out her hand.

"Accepted. Welcome to the crew."

Bini Filters's POV

(Five hours later. Time: A little after dinner.)

The Voyager messhall started to clear out as B'Elanna (She wore a Starfleet Uniform: Yellow.) and I quietly ate the remains of our dinner. We had not said anything to each other since that moment on the bridge. B'Elanna slammed her fork down and ran her hand through her hair.

"Our ship is gone." She muttered in rage.

I nodded as I shoved another piece of food into my mouth.

"Yep."

"You don't seem as affected by this as I am. Starfleet got you soft or something. Great. You are brainwashed too." She snapped.

I finished the last of my meal and placed my utensils down.

"Brainwashed. What are you talking about?"

"you are just surrendering to Starfleet. Like Chakotay. Following that Fleet Captain around like a lost puppy. Her dog is even growling at him."

"I don't know about that. In his defense, he did accept being the first officer-"

"And you don't find that strange?"

"A little bit I admit."

"Exactly." She snapped and got up from her chair and stormed out. Scaring an ensign that just walked in.

I sighed and got up. I carried her plate and mine to the replicator. I pressed a few buttons and watched them vanish. I straightened my uniform. Suddenly my combadge chirped. I tapped it-

"Janeway to crew." Everyone stopped where they were. "We're alone in an uncharted part of the galaxy. We have already made some friends here, and some enemies. We have no idea of the dangers we're going to face, but one thing is clear. Both crews are going to have to work together if we're to survive. 

That's why Commander Chakotay and I have agreed that this should be one crew. A Starfleet crew. And as the only Starfleet vessel assigned to the Delta Quadrant, we'll continue to follow our directive to seek out new worlds and explore space. But our primary goal is clear. Even at maximum speeds, it would take seventy-five years to reach the Federation, but I'm not willing to settle for that. There's another entity like the Caretaker out there somewhere who has the ability to get us there a lot faster. We'll be looking for her, and we'll be looking for wormholes, spatial rifts, or new technologies to help us. Somewhere along this journey, we'll find a way back. Mr. Paris. Set a course. For home."

The channel closed. I smiled to myself as I entered the corridor. At least someone was happy. Tom finally became the pilot of a starship. A lieutenant, Just like he wanted. I wonder what my job will be.

"Janeway to Filters." I felt a flutter in my stomach.

"Filters here."

"Report to my ready room."

"Aye, Captain."

I ran down the corridor.

\---End of Chapter Five. Next Episode: Parralax.---


	6. Parallax: Part One.

AN: Copywrite. Star Trek Voyager belongs to Paramount. I am just writing this so please don't throw me in jail. Thank you.

Sources: The Voyager Transcripts-Parallax

For the past few days I have been trying to write this chapter. I think it is only fair to warn everyone who reads this story that I won't be able to publish the next chapter for a while. School is less than a week away and my parents are cutting down the amount of time I can be on the computer. Also, this chapter isn't very different from Parralax since I am uncreative this week so sorry about that.

Not to mention I think a see writer's block running towards me from a distance.

\----------

Chapter 6: Parralax: Part One.

(One week after Caretaker.)

Bini Filters POV

\-----

I ran down the corridor of deck six. I carefully pinned on my Lieutenant rank pips as I attempted to keep steady as my pace quicken. A week ago, Captain Janeway made me a Lieutenant. Second in command of security thanks to Tuvok's "glowing" review of my services aboard the Maquis ship.

I was happy with the title and job. The downside is the fact that I have to snap to attention every time someone screws up. There have been at least five fights. One for almost every day of the week since we got out here because the "Fleets" and Maquis can't settle their differences like mature grownups.

It wasn't even lunch yet and already I had to report to sickbay because B'Elanna lost it and punched Carey. 

I ran into sickbay a sweaty mess. I rushed over to Tuvok as the EMH worked on resetting Carey's nose. He had blood streaming out of his nose.

"She's not just out of control, she's out of her mind." Carey snapped. Great. So I got here late. He started without me. Again.

"If you will explain what happened, Lieutenant-" Tuvok started.

"She hit me is what happened!" Carey interrupted as he shot up from the biobed. The EMH gave him an irritated glance.

"Your nose is broken in three places. I'll need to reset the ethmoid fossa. Try not to move." He insisted as he carefully shoved him back down to the biobed.

"We were disagreeing the power grid. She wanted to realign the lateral plasma conduit. I told her that would cause an overload. As usual, she wouldn't listen. So I told her to step aside and let me handle it. She pushed me away from the console. I pushed back. Next thing I knew, I was lying on the deck with blood pouring down my face." Carey explained. Commander Chakotay walked in and stopped next to me. He must have heard about the incident...most of the ship probably has at this point.

"Then what happened?" Chakotay asked.

"She said, 'Sorry. Maybe you should go to Sickbay." He spat out.

"At least she gave you some good advice." I muttered. 

"What was that, Maquis criminal?!" Carey yelled at me. He shot up and gave me a hostile look.

"I don't think you want to fight me right now." I growled. The EMH slammed Carey back down. He cried out in pain.

"Hold still!" The Doctor ordered. Chakotay padded Tuvok and me on the shoulder

"Don't worry, Lieutenants. I'll take care of this."

"You keep that woman out of my engine room and everything will be fine!" He yelled as the EMH held him down. Chakotay left sickbay. We followed closely behind him as we entered the corridor.

"Where is Miss. Torres?" Tuvok asked.

"I've confined her to quarters." Chakotay replied.

"I would like her moved to the brig until formal charges can be filed." Tuvok suggested. I did a classic eyebrow raise towards him.

"Formal charges? Geez, Tuvok. We are seventy-five light years away from the nearest federation court. Are we going to keep her in confinement that long?" I demanded.

"The Captain has the authority to try Miss Torres here on the ship, considering the extenuating circumstances."

"Oh, Well that makes me feel sooo much better." I replied in sarcasm.

" Well, I'd like to settle this on my own without filing charges and without involving the Captain." Chakotay said as he ignored me.

"She struck a fellow officer. That is a court-martial offence." 

I sighed in irritation as I listened to their conversation.

"She's a Maquis, and in the Maquis, sometimes you have to push people out of your way to get things done." Chakotay explained.

Man, don't I know it. I had been pushed out of the way.

"Miss Torres is no longer a member of the Maquis, and with all due respect, Commander, neither are you. Allowing Miss Torres to get away with a clear violation of regulations sets a bad example for the rest of the crew. It makes it appear as though you were showing favouritism toward the Maquis." Tuvok explained. Man, Tuvok going in for the kill.

"Look, Lieutenants, I don't have to explain myself to you two. I'll deal with B'Elanna personally, and then I'll inform the Captain. You're to drop this matter. That's an order." He increased his pace. I jogged forward and started to walk beside him.

"I used to be a Maquis. So, I will respectfully decline your orders and go with you to see B'Elanna...sir."

He mumbled something under his breathe.

"Hurry up Sarah!"

Micheal and Sarah ran down the corridor and weaved past us. 

"Hey! HEY! No running!" I yelled at them. Sarah stopped and turned to me as Micheal kept running down the corridor.

"Mollie ran off. We are trying to find her. Mommy will be angry if she finds out!" Sarah panicked and ran off again after her brother.

"Nevermind, Chakotay. I have a dog to find. I will stand by your orders." I barked as I ripped out my tricorder and called out after them as I scanned for life signs. I started to speed walk away from them as I scanned the deck.

\-----

Commander Chakotay's POV

"I will yield my authority in this case to you. However, I will make a full report in my security log." Tuvok pointed out as we watched Bini speed her way down the corridor after the Captain's children. I haven't met them but I have found that after the most recent days, Bini seems close to them.

I entered the nearest turbo lift. The betrayal of Tuvok was still fresh in my mind even after a week. I don't let go of betrayals very well.

"You do that. Deck Nine." I snapped. The turbo lift closed on Tuvok and speed towards its next destination.

I got off at deck nine. Seska and Jarvin ran up to me. Seska was smirking as Jarvin nervously followed us.

"Sir, we heard what happened. What are they going to do with B'Elanna?" He asked.

"I don't know yet but I'll handle it." I replied.

"We heard that Captain Janeway's going to put her in the brig for two months, and that all the Maquis are going to be restricted to quarters when they're not on duty." Seska pitched in. 

"Not true." I snapped.

"We just want you to know that if things do get our of hand, we're ready to back you." She pushed.

"What does that mean?"

"In case you want to take control of the ship, you have our full support." Jarvin said.

"If I ever hear you talk that way again, I'll personally throw you in the brig for mutiny." I snapped. I left them in the corridor as I stormed away. I was still close enough to hear what they were saying as I left.

"He is following that idiotic Fleet Captain. We won't get anywhere with him."

"We could try Bini."

"The runt? Why?"

Well, she is second in command of security."

I ignored them as I went out of earshot. I have bigger problems to deal with right now.

\-----

B'Elanna Torres POV

I paced my quarters like a caged tiger. I wanted...no...needed to hit, throw, destroy something. The doorbell chimed. I raged and threw a bowl at it. It opened to just barely miss Chakotay. He walked through the door, glaring at me. He held out a padd towards me.

"Here."

I snatched the padd from his hand and looked it over quickly. I looked back at him.

"The medical report on Lieutenant Carey."

I slammed the pad down on the nearest table. Refusing to even glance at it.

"Lieutenant Carey is an idiot! When I tell you what happened-"

"I don't want to hear it! You might be interested to know that the impact fractures along his cranium were pretty severe. If you'd hit him just a little harder, you could have driven some of those bones into his cerebellum." Chakotay explained.

"I didn't even come close to hitting him that hard."

"So on the one side, I'm facing a Vulcan who wants court-martial you. And on the other, I'm facing all the Maquis who are ready to seize this ship over this. You've turned this into one lousy day for me, Torres."

"How long do I have to stay here?" I snapped.

"Rest of the trip. Seventy-five years." He joked. I rolled my eyes and continued to pace. His stupid attempt at humour was lacking. Clearly.

"I've never found your twisted sense of humour very funny, Chakotay."

"Or I could send you back to work with the understanding that you'll apologise to-"

"Apologise? He was the one who-"

"Not just a simple apology. A personal one, over a hot cup of pejuta. Bond with the man."

Bond? HA! Now I know Chakotay was insane. Starfleet has corrupted him in little than a week. If only Bini listened to me and we wouldn't- Who am I kidding? Bini wasn't much better.

"I am not going to bond with him." I snapped.

"You are going to need the support of people like Carey when you become chief engineer."

I scoffed at the idea and rolled my eyes again.

"Sure." I replied in sarcasm.

"This is not another example of my twisted sense of humour."

"But Carey is next in line." I argued.

"You're a better engineer than he is."

"What does the Captain have to say about this?"

"She hasn't said a word, because I haven't told her yet."

\-----

Chakotay's POV

"Engine efficiency's down another fourteen percent. If we don't get more power to the warp drive, we're all going to have to get out and push." Tom said as we sat around the briefing table, reviewing ship systems.

"What about alternative energy sources? Ensign Kim, have you had any luck getting power from the holodeck reactors?" Janeway suggested as she glanced towards Harry for an answer.

"Not yet. We tried hooking them to the power grid and we ended up blowing out half the relays. The holodeck's energy matrix, it just isn't compatible with the other power systems." Harry said with a disappointed look. Well, we could shut off power to deck nine?

"Captain, if we relocate all security personnel to deck seven, we can shut down power on deck nine and reroute it to propulsion." I said.

"That would be inconvenient, but acceptable." Tuvok said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Fine. Now let's move on to the personnel situation. We still have-" Janeway started but was interrupted as Neelix and Kes stumbled in.

"Sorry we're late, but I wasn't informed there was a meeting this morning. Oh, there don't seem to be enough chairs." Neelix pointed out as he became aware of the room. Janeway looked a little annoyed but she hid it well.

"Neelix, this is a briefing for the senior officers." Janeway explained.

"I see. Well, I, I am the senior Talaxian on board. Kes is the senior Ocampa. And I do know more about this region of space than any other member of the crew." Neelix pointed out.

"We have some excellent suggestions, Captain." Kes added with a bright smile.

"Very well. You're welcome to join us, this time." Janeway agreed. The couple smiled and Tom Paris gave up his chair for her. Kes smiled at him and sat down, meanwhile Neelix glared at him. Jealous Neelix.

"To be honest, we could use some excellent suggestions right now." Janeway admitted. I thought mine was pretty good.

"I've been thinking that you might be able to convert one of your lower decks into a hydroponics bay to grow your food. I understand that the replicators are down and that the emergency rations won't hold out much longer." Kes said.

"What about Cargo Bay two? It was designed for organic storage and it already has adjustable environmental controls." Harry pointed out.

"When can you start?" Janeway asked Kes. Kes gave her a shocked look.

"M-me?"

"It's your idea. It's your project." I said.

"Um. Right away!" She insisted.

"I can do some wonderful things with vegetables, Captain. My feragoit goulash is known across twelve star systems." Neelix said. I don't think that one is true.

"Okay. The personnel situation. We've managed to find a replacement for the Transporter Chief, but we still need an Astrogation plotter, a Chief Engineer, medical support personnel." Janeway said, moving on from the other situation.

"I've made a list of several Maquis crew members who would make good officers." I said and handed Janeway a padd full of my suggestions.

She quickly read through it then looked up at me, concern written on her face.

"B'Elanna Torres? She was the one involved in that incident with Mister Carey."

"That's right."

"Just what job do you think she's suited for?"

"Chief Engineer."

"You're serious?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Very." I replied.

Janeway sighed and glanced at the padd again.

"Regarding Sickbay, we still need a Chief Medical Officer." She pointed out.

"What about that electronic man down in Sickbay?" Neelix asked.

"It is an Emergency Medical Hologram and its abilities are limited. It can only operate within the confines of Sickbay." Tuvok pointed out.

"Not to mention, it's lousy bedside manner." Paris mumbled under his breath.

"Perhaps we should assign somebody to train with the hologram as a field medic." I suggested.

"Good idea. Lieutenant, I understand you studied biochemistry at the Academy." Janeway agreed with a twist of her head towards Tom, bring his attention back as he stood up a little straighter.

"Er, only two semesters." Tom said with his face written with concern.

"Close enough. You just volunteered to become a field medic. Report to Sickbay as soon as we're finished here." Janeway ordered.

Tom took a step forward in protest.

"But Captain-"

The ship jolted forward.

\-----

Harry Kim POV

We all rushed onto the bridge as the ship bolted again.

"Report!" Janeway barked as she grabbed the railing.

Tuvok rushed to his station as Seska took the engineering console.

"We're running into some kind of spatial distortion." Seska reported as she looked at my sensor data going to her console.

"Mister Tuvok!" Janeway said as she turned for Tuvok to more answers.

"The distortions are emanating from a highly localized disturbance in the space-time continuum. Distance, twenty thousand kilometres off the port bow." Tuvok reported.

"All stop. On screen. Gravimetric flux density is over two thousand percent. If I'm not mistaken, we're looking at a type four quantum singularity." Janeway ordered. Tom pressed in the commands to stop the ship. The ship slowed as the spatial distortion appeared on screen.

"Captain, I am receiving an audio transmission from within the singularity." Tuvok reported.

"On speakers." Janeway ordered as she sat down in her command chair next to Chakotay. A garbled voice entered the speakers and cut through the air.

"I think I've found the source of the transmission." I reported as I glanced at the info on my console. A small ship appeared in the distance.

"Um, does that look like any ship we should know?" Tom asked as he turned towards the rest of us in this chair.

"Um, nothing I recognise. But, it is hard to make out." Neelix answered.

"Well, that's helpful." Seska muttered as her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"They may be trapped in the event horizon. Open a channel. This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager to the vessel near the quantum singularity. Do you need help?" Janeway said.

"Event horizon?" Kes asked.

"A singularity is a star that's collapsed in on itself. The event horizon is a very powerful energy field surrounding it. Why, er, once on a particularly dangerous trade mission to the twin stars of Keloda, I was almost trapped inside-" Neelix started to explain but was interrupted by Tuvok.

"No response to our hail, Captain."

"Can we tractor the vessel out?" Janeway asked.

"No. The subspace interference is too heavy." I reported.

"Captain, we're less than three light-years from Ilidaria. They have sophisticated technology. They might be able to help and they're quite friendly, most of the time." Neelix said with a chuckle.

"No. It looks like it's being pulled in toward the singularity. We have to get it out of the event horizon."

" Bridge to Torres. We need a way to get that ship out of there. Any ideas?" Chakotay said while tapping his combadge. The Captain glared at Chakotay as he did his best to avoid eye contact as Seska smirked in victory. Great. The Maquis have all teamed up against Fleet's.

\-----

Lieutenant Carey's POV

"Bridge to Torres. We need a way to get that ship out of there. Any ideas?" Commander Chakotay said to Torres! Not the engineering chief but to B'Elanna Torres. I have a feeling that Captain Janeway didn't approve this.

Torres's head shot up towards me. Her eyes flashed with confusion but were quickly pushed aside for the task at hand. She tapped her combadge.

"The subspace interference. It might be enough to cut through the event horizon." she said and glanced down at her console again.

The engineering crew all stopped what they were doing and started to become aware of the situation. This is one thing that the Maquis and us "Fleets" can bond over. The confusion of what just happened. It was clear that Chakotay still favoured the Maquis over Fleets. He didn't "Sell out for the hot Captain." as everyone has said.

For once, I was happy that Torres was here. A horrible rumour put to rest.

The room had grown quiet. Everyone listening to the events unfolds.

\-----

Bini Filters POV

I stood at my current security post in engineering with three members of security (in case we were boarded) and watched as the room had grown quiet in confusion. I had given up trying to get Mollie for the kids and simply just handed them a tricorder.

I entered a couple of minutes ago for my shift. Everyone is still confused.

That's very understandable.

I am very confused myself. Who wouldn't be?

Carry looked a little relieved as Torres only made eye contact with the console in front of her, beside Carey.

"A subspace tractor beam?" Chakotay asked. His voice cut through the silent room.

"Um, exactly." Torres replied.

"When can you have it ready?"

"Two, maybe three hours?"

"Get right on it. Use as many people as you need." Chakotay said.

Carey looked a thousand miles away. Who wouldn't be? He is probably still wondering if he is the chief engineer. Chakotay certainly thinks B'Elanna is. I bet the Captain is in fury right now. That would be fun to see.

OK, that's strange. Why would I want to see that?

Because I am boring.

Yep. That's it.

OK, I need to stop talking to myself.

"Mister Carey, what do you think?" Janeway's voice rang through the quiet, and confused engine room. Pulling me out of my own, rather sad, thoughts.

"With the right field modulation it might work, but we'll need more power to the emitter array." Carey replied.

"Very well. You're in charge, Mister Carey. Report to me when the tractor beam is ready." Janeway ordered and with that, closed the channel between the bridge and engineering. B'Elanna's fists closed tight together as she struggled to control her temper.

"That T'Pok! Stupid perfect "fleet" Captain." B'Elanna muttered as she typed in commands as Carey started to order everyone around and the tension returned as everyone became aware of who was maquis and a "Fleets." They all muttered to each other and glared at the enemy as they set out to follow orders.

\-----

Random Crew member's POV

I held my breath as I crossed the bridge and glanced at the command team in front of me as I passed. Janeway had closed her eyes and held her fists so tight that her knuckles were white, while Chakotay pretended that what he just pulled was normal!

"Mister Paris? Hold our position here." Janeway snapped.

"Aye, Captain." Tom replied as he slowly brought that ship to a stop.

She leaned over to Chakotay.

"I would like to see you in the ready room." She growled and walked towards her ready room, ordering Tuvok to take over. Chakotay rolled his eyes, ROLLED HIS EYES!? Chakotay rolled his eyes and followed after her. Great. Just great.

If their problems with each other keep up, we won't last next four months out here.

\-----

Bini Filters POV

(Ten minutes later.)

I let out a big yawn as I lead against the engineering wall near the entrance. I held up a padd and began to write down my report. How do I phrase it? The crew became connected because you and the Commander pulled a confusion argument into the mix. Ta-da?

Nope. That won't work. How can I make if sound professional...?

"Bini..." Sarah walked into sickbay. She had dried up tear tracks as she limped over to me.

"Sarah? You aren't allowed in engineering! Why couldn't you have just called me on the combadge?" I asked as the staff cast strange looks towards us.

"I scraped my knee. Can you take me to sickbay? Micheal said to ask you. Then he went to keep looking for Mollie." She asked.

"*Sigh.* Fine." I replied. I looked towards my security officers as I stepped away from the wall. Sarah smiled as my officers straightened their posture.

"Keep engineering safe. If any of the security teams report something wrong. Tell me. Not Tuvok. Understand?" I ordered.

"Aye, Lieutenant!" They all barked at the same time.

I nodded and walked out of sickbay with Sarah. I held her hand.

\---Ten minutes later---

We entered sickbay. Sarah kept complaining about her brother dumping her in their quarters and Mollie being too big to catch. How the entire situation was either Mollie or Micheal's felt.

The EMH was puttering around his office. Mumbling to himself as he organized his medical equipment.

We stood in the middle of sickbay.

"Um, Doctor?" I called out.

He raised an eyebrow in my direction. He quickly grabbed the medical tricorder.

"What seems to be the medical emergency?" He snapped as he scanned us. I waved the small device away and pointed towards Sarah.

"Sarah skinned her knee." I replied.

"Not surprising." 

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Lieutenant." He snapped. He grabbed a dermal regenerator and guided Sarah to the biobed. I shrugged it off and headed towards the exit.

"Wait! Bini! Don't go!" Sarah cried from the biobed. I hesitantly spun around and faced them again.

"Sarah, I have a job. Like the way your mother has a job too-"

"You captain the ship too?"

"Ah...no. I am second in command of security. I must be there to do my job, like your mother leading the ship. I have to go DO my job." I insisted. I almost tripped over myself as I headed towards the exit again.

"Lieutenant! I am a Doctor, not a Babysitter!" The Doctor called out. I didn't turn around this time and quickly left as fast as I could. No way I was stopping for anyone again. I ran into the corridor and broke about I am sure ten rule, I kept running down the corridor. Past Kes who opened her mouth to speak to me but honestly I don't have time.

\-----

Kes's POV

I watched as Lieutenant Filters burst out of sickbay and started to sprint down the corridor. Neelix's request from earlier suddenly came to mind. I opened my mouth to speak as she got closer.

"Sorry! I am late! NO TIME!" She exclaimed and picked up her speed past me and left me standing in the corridor alone. I can understand that. I suppose it has all been a very trying week for everyone on board from what I have heard. I only wish I could do more to help.

I continued on my mission into sickbay. I saw the EMH fixing young Sarah Janeway's injury. He glanced at me then fixed up the rest of her injuries. He gestured her off the bed and pointed towards the door.

"Like I told the lieutenant, I am not a babysitter. Go to the holodecks...or something..." He insisted and gave the girl and slight shove. She gave him a bright smile.

"Thank you!" She chirped. He gave her a small smile as she ran out of the room and onto wherever else she was headed. I heard Mollie went missing. Maybe she is going to help her brother.

"Hello, Doctor!" I beamed. He merely grunted in my direction as he placed the dermal regenerator away and entered his office.

"What can I do for you?" He asked. Looking hopeful for something.

"I'm creating a hydroponics bay. I was told you could provide me with some nitrogenated soil samples." I replied. His face dropped in disappointment.

"That's it?"

"I'm sorry if-"

"So it begins. The trivia of medicine is my domain now. Every runny nose, stubbed toe, pimple on a cheek becomes my responsibility.

"You are the only doctor we have." I argued.

"I am not just a doctor. I've been designed with the information from two thousand medical reference sources and the experience of forty-seven individual medical officers. I am the embodiment of modern medicine. How much dirt do you need?" He asked.

"Um, four samples, please." I replied. He replicated some samples and brought them over to a shelf and began to make sure they were able to support life.

"Now I know how Hippocrates felt when the king needed him to trim a hangnail." He muttered under his breath.

"You're very sensitive, aren't you?" I commented.

"As a medical practitioner, I require a certain sensitivity to properly address a patient." He snapped. He finished the sample testing and handed them towards me.

"I'm talking about you as a person," I said. "Thank you." I clutched them tightly.

"I am merely a hologram." He argued as he cleaned up on the shelf. Wait...he was smaller then he was a few moments ago. I think.

"Doctor, has your programme altered your appearance since I came to Sickbay?" I asked as I took a closer look at his height.

"No. Why?" He asked with a confused glance towards me.

"When I first came in, your head was at the same height as this shelf level. But now you look at least ten centimetres shorter." I said as I pointed towards the shelf.

"I am even shorter than you!" He noticed and rushed towards his desk. I will admit. That stung a little. I never liked it when people commented on my height. Always bothered me a bit. He switched on his computer and gave a few moments gave me a sad look.

"I've just run a diagnostic on my imaging processor. It shows that I've been reduced in height by ten-point four centimetres. Sickbay to Operations." He said as he tapped his combadge.

"This is Kim." Harry replied from his station as Ops on the bridge.

"The holographic projector in here is malfunctioning. Would you send a repair crew down right away?" He asked.

"We're a little busy right now. We'll get to it as soon as we can." Harry assured him.

"It's just that I-"

"Kim out." and with that. Harry closed the channel.

The Doctor looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I supposed Ops is busy at the moment is busy." he reasoned. I nodded.

"I'm sorry I bothered you with this." I apologized.

"No trouble at all. Just turn off the programme before you leave." He said and turned back towards his computer. I wonder what his name is...I should ask sometime later. I shouldn't take up any more time.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Kes." I replied. He smiled at me.

"Kes. I'm glad I could help you today." He said with a genuine smile. I smiled back.

"Computer, end programme." I ordered and watched him shimmer away. I smiled to myself and left sickbay with the samples. I hope they fix his program soon.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

(Ten minutes later.)

"Carey to Bridge. The subspace tractor beam is online and ready to go, Captain." Carey said on the open channel. The Captain stood up from her chair and stood in the middle of the bridge.

Commander Chakotay glared at her for a moment before looking back at the screen.

"Acknowledged. Mister Tuvok, lock onto that ship." She ordered. Tuvok's hands danced across his security console.

"Engaging the tractor beam. It's working. The beam is penetrating the event horizon." He reported. So far so good. Now-

Instant beeping went off on my console. Something was going wrong. I managed to find the problem quickly as Janeway looked towards me in concern.

"Engineering, check your power levels. I'm showing massive fluctuations!" I said over the channel as more readings came in.

"Damn it! The new relays on the power grid aren't holding." Torres yelled at Carey over the channel.

The ship started to violently shake as some people were thrown to the floor or lost their balance. The Captain quickly sat back in her chair as Tom grunted as he struggled to control the ship.

"We're being pulled toward the singularity." Tom exclaimed.

"Power to the tractor beam is down eighty percent. The gravimetric force of the singularity is pulling us in!" I yelled over the chaos as the sensor data became clear to me.

"Impulse engines, full reverse! Disengage the tractor beam." Janeway ordered.

Torres grunted over the channel as explosions flared across engineering heard over the channel.

"I can't shut it down. The emitter relays are locked." Torres replied.

"I'm picking up hull stress all over the ship. If we keep engines at full reverse while the tractor beam's engaged, it'll pull the ship apart." I said.

"Cut the engines."

"We're moving forward again."

"Engineering, get the tractor beam offline!" Janeway yelled over the channel as sparks flew and the shaking became more violent.

"Captain, I can shut it down but I'll have to get in there and physically cut the main power feed.

"Do it!"

The shaking lasted for a few more seconds before it came to a halt.

Everyone...almost everyone let out a sigh of relief. We aren't going to die today.

"Tractor Bean disengaged." Tuvok reported.

"Move us to a safe distance, Mister Paris."

"Are we abandoning the rescue attempt?" Chakotay asked. The first thing he had said to her since the incident. She refused to look at him as she straightened her posture. What happened in the ready room?

"No, but we are going to need some help. Lay in a course for the Ilidaria system, full impulse. Have Mister Neelix report to the Bridge. It looks like we're going to follow his suggestion after all."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

(Twenty minutes later.)

I sat at my ready room desk. Carefully looking over data. I considered multiple times to call my children and see if they were alright. If they were injured I am sure the Doctor would have reported it by now. 

I want my kids to grow up independent. I feel like I am too over protective. I sighed and continued to at least attempt to pay attention to my data on the computer and the padd I was holding. I took a swift gulp of coffee.

"Sickbay to Captain Janeway." The Doctor said over the com line. Maybe I was wrong. I hestantly tapped my badge. Afraid to hear the worst.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"May I request you activate monitor input forty-seven, your Emergency Medical Holograph channel?"

"Of course." I switched my computer screen. The Doctor looked much...smaller and wide than before. This must be some sort of malfunction. "I'm getting a distorted transmission."

"No. That is how I appear at present. I'm shrinking."

"Shrinking?"

"There appears to be a malfunction in my imaging system. It's been reducing my height by five centimetres every hour. I've been waiting all day for repairs. That is not, however, what I'm calling about. Over the past three hours, nine crew members have reported unusual symptoms, severe headaches, muscle spasms and sudden waves of dizziness, some even passing out for long periods. I still have a few unconscious. Micheal came in for dizziness. I sent him back to your quarters. He had been running around the ship all day looking for your dog."

"Micheal? well, who is with him now?" I asked. This could be related to the quantum singularity sending out spatial distortions. Yes! How did I not think of the effect it would have on the crew. Well, the important thing is that we are heading away from it. At least right now.

"I have allowed Lieutenant Filters to keep him company with Sarah." All right then. She doesn't seem all that needed in engineering right now. I will find out more about this Mollie situation later.

"Thank you. All of this could be related to the quantum singularity. The closer we get to it the worse the effects could get" I suggested.

"Quantum singularity?" The Doctor said. "You know, Captain, if we were in the vicinity of a quantum singularity I should have been informed."

"You're right. I'll look into linking your programme into the ship's data-"

The ship shook with great force. I held onto my desk as it settled down again. I rushed from my ready room to the bridge in a flash.

"Report!" I barked as soon as I entered the bridge. Everyone had already jumped to attention. Good.

"It looks like we're running into more spatial distortions." Chakotay reported.

"I'm picking up a highly localized disturbance off the port bow." Harry added.

"On screen. Mister Tuvok?"

"It is another type four quantum singularity. Physical and temporal dimensions are identical to the one we encountered earlier."

"Captain, according to these readings, we've returned to our previous co-ordinates. This isn't another singularity. It's the same one. " Tom said as he turned from his position and looked up at me from conn.

"Check the navigational logs. Confirm our position."

"Well, they show we've travelled one point four light-years away from the anomaly, but I've confirmed our position against the star chart. We're back where we started. Doesn't make sense." Harry said as he organized the data on his screen, struggling to make sense of it all.

"They can't both be right. We're either still at the singularity or we're not." Tom argued as the ship shook again.

"Well, we can see the singularity so I tend to believe that the external sensors are correct." I argued as I looked at the viewscreen. Showing the singularity.

"That would imply there was something wrong with the warp drive and the navigational logs." Tuvok added. I nodded in agreement towards him.

"Mister Paris lay in a course away from the singularity. This time at maximum warp. Ensign Kim, I want you to keep a sensor lock on the singularity. Verify that we're moving away from it. Engage."

"Distance from the singularity is ten million kilometres and increasing."

"Warp engines holding steady. All systems report normal."

"Eleven million. Twelve million." Harry said just as insistent beeping went off on his console. "I don't get it. Tom, have we altered course?"

"No. We're still steady on three one zero mark two one five."

"Then something's wrong here. It's ahead of us again."

"Confirmed. We're back at the same co-ordinates." Seska said from the engineering station.

"All stop. Ensign Kim, transfer all the data on spatial distortions we encountered to my ready room. I'm going to begin my analysis. Commander, have all departments run complete system diagnostics. I'll expect a full report from all senior officers in three hours." I explained as I started to move towards my ready room. Chakotay shot up from his chair.

"Who will represent Engineering?" He demanded. I know what he is doing, He is pushing his luck.

"Lieutenant Carey."

"You should invite B'Elanna Torres as well, unless you've removed her from consideration." 

I clenched my jaw as irritation set in. The rest of the bridge crew also tensed up and nervously looked at us. Darting their eyes back and forth.

"Fine." I snapped and headed into the ready room.

\-----

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

(30 minutes later. Dinner.)

I munched on my grilled cheese sandwich as Micheal and Sarah practically inhaled their chicken soup and coca-cola. Meals that I had only given them five minutes ago. 

"You guys are going to choke if you keep eating that way. I don't want to have to go to sickbay for the third time today because you two somehow keep injuring yourselves." I said. They looked up at me with their puppy dog eyes and slowly put down their forks. Acting all innocent as the crewmembers around us gazed at them with the longing of their own family. This was freaking me out.

Micheal suddenly jumped forward and scooped up the last bite of his dinner and then relaxed back against the chair with a satisfied smirk. I swear that was a Tom Paris move.

"Done!" He chirped. I simply nodded and continued with my meal as Sarah nervously picked up her spoon again and took a slow bite.

"Are you trying to get on my nerves?" I demanded at her. She tilted her head in confusion as she "slowly" swallowed her food.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a small five-year-old "I am adorable" voice.

"Nevermind. Continue."

She shoved her mouth in food again. I took another chomp out of my meal and a very delightful sip of Hot Chocolate. I heard a loud sigh. I looked up to see Micheal staring at me with one raised eyebrow. 

"What?" I asked as I shoved the taste of my meal onto my mouth.

"Why can't we go to the holodeck with you anymore. We had to go with Neelix yesterday. He wouldn't let me shot a deer. Then when I told Kes, she looked horrified and said I was too young to hunt. I don't think so. I want to hunt! Mommy is always too busy to hang out with us. Please, can you take me and Sarah." He begged.

"Micheal. You blow up the entire holo grid! I got in trouble for that. This is why we can't have nice things!"

He slumped in his chair.

"That's unfair."

"So is life, yet here we are."

B'Elanna stormed into the messhall. Followed closely by, ugh, Seska. How they were friends, I still don't know. B'Elanna started ranting about engineering and Captain Janeway.

They didn't seem to notice us as they sat beside us.

"I can't believe this. The entire situation wants to jump ship and throw all of the stupid little twats in engineering out of the airlock!"

Micheal and Sarah looked at each other. Their faces paled as they lowered their bodies in the chair. Trying to disappear.

Then Lieutenant Carey walked in. B'Elanna gritted her teeth as Seska gave him a powerful glare. The one that even made Cardassian soldiers back off.

Then again she gave that glare to everyone who was part of Starfleet, including myself. Carey made the mistake of turning around and heading towards their table. He stopped behind Seska. Ignoring her.

"The Captain says she wants you to attend the staff meeting this afternoon." He said in a hostile tone.

"Oh. Well, I'll give you a full report on what happens." B'Elanna replied.

"I'll be there too. Just remember, Torres, I'm the senior officer and I speak for Engineering. Try not to say anything unless someone asks you a question. Fifteen hundred hours, deck one. Don't be late." He snapped and spun around then quickly left the area. Probably feeling the glare of all the maquis glaring at him as he left.

Seska leaned forward, towards B'Elanna.

"You should have broken more than just his nose."

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

I watched as the EMH...The doctor gave us each an irritated glance as I struggled to contain my amusement as the tiny little doctor stood up, on his chair to see the screen.

"Twenty-seven other crew members have now reported the symptoms. And yet, when I examined each of them, I couldn't find anything wrong. I have no diagnosis, no prognosis, no recommended treatment. I'll contact you when I have something more to contribute. And by the way, I am now sixty-eight centimetres shorter. I'd appreciated it if someone would repair my holographic projectors before I have trouble reaching my patients." He said.

"Looks like you already have that problem, Doc." I teased. He glared at me for a moment then ended the transmission. I moved my chair back to the briefing room table.

We all looked towards Captain Janeway.

"I finished my study of the spatial distortions coming from the singularity. I can give you a long, boring analysis. Suffice it to say, I don't know what's going on. The readings are confused, the data is contradictory. None of it makes any sense. Does anyone have anything more constructive? " She finished.

"Ship-wide diagnostics have revealed nothing out of the ordinary." Tuvok said.

"I tried sending out a tachyon signal to scan the singularity but all I got back was static." Carey said.

"B'Elanna, do you think you can work with Mister Carey to clean up that signal?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

"But it won't work. I mean, it was a good idea to try it but it won't work."

"You have another idea?" Janeway asked B'Elanna. Chakotay had a small smile appear on his face as he glanced towards Janeway. There was something in his eyes. Something I have only seen once-

No. No, I must be seeing things.

"I was just thinking about the problem with the Doctor's holographic projectors. It seems like the spatial distortions might be interfering with the projectors phase alignment."

"That was my guess too."

"If that's the case, I could screen out those distortions by setting up a localized dampening field around the projectors." B'Elanna suggested.

"Is our priority here really the Medical Holograph system?" Carey snapped beside her.

"My point is, that if the spatial distortions are also interfering with the transmission we received from the other ship-"

"We could set up a similar field around our external sensors and communicate with them." Janeway finished. I sensed they were about to start bouncing ideas off each other.

"Exactly. And they may know more about what's going on than we do."

"Let's give it a try. Dismissed."

Janeway and Torres rushed out of the room. Leaving the rest of us behind. Most of us in a state of confusion. Wondering what just happened.

I leaned against the table.

"Can someone explain to me what just happened?" I asked. Harry shrugged as Carey went pale. Chakotay and Tuvok left the room as Carey took a big gulp of air.

"I think I just lost my job." He muttered. Harry and I gave him a pity look as we got up from our seats. I patted Carey on the shoulder in sympathy.

"Good luck." I said as we exited.

\-----End of Chapter Six-----

AN: So I was going to make this episode one chapter but I think I have to make it two because I am already at 7350 words. I want to get this out and I am very impatient. So look forward to the end of this chapter. I don't think it will be as long as this one was though. The transcript I am using is almost done.

I apologize for all the mistakes in the last chapter. I was rushing towards the end and didn't do my usual editing thing. Which does take forever. Again sorry. Hopefully, this is a better chapter.

Sidenote: Grammarly is giving me a lot of incorrect mistakes. I think it is buggy right now.


	7. Parrallax: Part Two.

Chapter Seven: Parallax: Part Two.

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

(Ten minutes after meeting in the briefing room.)

\-----

I walked down deck three. I looked at the padd I was holding in front of me. I have still been unable to start to report. I have written it at least five times and deleted every single one. Writing a report hasn't been this hard all week. Ridiculous.

How am I supposed to write what happened?

So far, Sarah and Micheal have made me run across the ship looking for Mollie, Harry came to me five minutes ago, asking if everyone was going to start a mutiny because of all the incidents over the past week. Not to mention the ship shaking and the Captain locking herself in her ready room. Causing Micheal and Sarah to annoy me more than usual.

I looked up and watched as Tuvok was ahead of me. Probably heading to his office.

"Tuvok!" I called out. He stopped and looked at me as I jogged up to him.

"Yes, Lieutenant Filters?"

"I have a quick question. Harry asked me this and I told him I would ask you. He said the whole engineering department's up in arms, that the Maquis and Starfleet people are almost at each other's throats. He was wondering if it was true. Based on what happened with B'Elanna this morning I am wondering this too. Thoughts?" I explained.

"I will never cease to be amazed by the human capacity for hyperbole. The situation may be characterized as tense, but one could hardly say that they're about to become violent." He replied. I shrugged.

"I don't know about that. The Maquis need to release their violent tendencies somehow." I argued.

"I am aware of that. That is why the holodeck is in use for many hours of the day. You were Maquis too, Lieutenant. Do you feel the need also?"

"What? No. I am...I wasn't really a Maquis. And for one thing, killing a hologram isn't the same as killing a real being. It isn't as satisfying. Or so I have been told." I defended.

"Who informed you of this?"

"Um. Lon Suder. You know. The creepy Betazoid who works in engineering."

He nodded. Suddenly I noticed...Tuvok didn't look so good. It is hard to explain how he looked. To anyone who hasn't worked with him closely they would notice he looked as he always did but...not to me.

"Tuvok, you don't look very good. Maybe you should take the rest of the day off." I suggested. He shook his head as he stumbled against the wall.

"I am fine, Lieutenant. Just...Dizzy." He struggled as he collapsed to the ground. I knelt and grabbed his arm. Helping him up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on. We are going to sickbay. That is an order.

"I am your commanding officer, Miss. Filters. Your actions are highly illogical."

"Illogical, brig, broken rules, ya-da, ya-da." I said as we started down the corridor towards the nearest turbo lift.

\-----

B'Elanna Torres's POV

(Twenty minutes after the debriefing.)

I sat at the engineering console on the bridge. A small part of me was happy that Carey was almost out of the picture for being chief engineer. As the day went on I have a feeling that I am closer to being the chief engineer. Then again a large part of me believes that the fleet captain has a secret agenda.

She is probably setting me up for failure. Like most people, I have met in my life.

I managed to get the damping field online, quicker than I thought actually.

I looked behind me at the sound of the turbo lift opening. I expected Lieutenant Tuvok. The petaQ who betrayed us. Instead, Bini walked onto the bridge. She looked nervous as she quietly relieved Rollins. Rollins hesitated. She threatened him with her rank quietly. Causing him to move away from the station and hurry off the bridge.

Janeway turned towards the security station. Also expecting to see Tuvok but hid her surprise well as Bini gave her a weak grin back. She rose her eyebrow suspiciously at her and placed her hand on her hips. Giving Bini her full attention.

"Lieutenant. Where is Lieutenant Tuvok?"

Bini sucked in a big gulp of air as she chuckled nervously.

"He...um...got dizzy and stuff so the doctor sent him off duty to his quarters for rest. He put me in charge."

"Are you aware of the situation?"

"Yes, Captain. He explained it to me."

"Emitters online. I'm rerouting the damping field through the deflector grid." I interrupted. The Captain nodded towards me and looked back to the viewscreen. She settled into her chair next to Chakotay. Who looked as handsome as ever. Gah! Pull it together.

"Open a channel to the other ship."

A garbled message ran through the bridge. It sounded like possibly a woman's voice but I can't be sure. It is too garbled. I started to ramp of the field intensity.

"Ramping up field intensity."

"It's working. We're cutting through the distortions."

Still the garbled voice came again, only a little more clear. I was able to make out the words-vessel and singularity. That is about it.

"Re-modulate the EM band. See if you can clear it up a little more."

"Compensating for amplitude distortion." Harry reported.

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager to the vessel near the quantum singularity. Do you need help?" The voice spoke on the channel.

"That's your hail." Chakotay said to her.

"Thanks for stating the obvious over there." Bini mumbled as she looked through the security consoles data.

"I'm applying the damping field to our visual scanners. I'll see if I can clarify the image."

The blurry image of a ship cleared to show us. The USS Voyager.

"It's the Voyager. It's us." Tom said. He looked through his data and turned to Janeway. "Sensors confirm it's USS Voyager."

"I've been hailing the ship on all frequencies. No response." Bini called out.

"I don't think you'll get a response, Lieutenant. That message we unscrambled is the same message I sent out nine hours ago."

"Could we have travelled back in time and met ourselves?" Harry asked.

"How far do you think we travelled back over there? What is it with you and time travel?" Bini demanded. We all looked towards them.

"I am just saying-"

"Just like how just this morning at breakfast you thought you time travelled to yesterday because Neelix said good morning to you as he did yesterday?"

"At the time it was a good theory." he defended.

"No, it wasn't. Nothing about that theory made any sense! It wasn't even intelligent!"

Tom giggled at his station as Harry and Bini looked towards him.

"The funny thing is that you were so convinced it was true, Harry!" Tom called out. Harry blushed. Suddenly, I knew exactly what was happening. It all came together. I shot up from my station.

"I think I have an explanation." I said. Janeway nodded towards me with a small smirk.

"Alright. Everyone meet in the briefing room now." she ordered.

Everyone snapped to attention and left their stations quickly as we walked into the ready room. Our spots were quickly taken by other officers on the bridge.

\-----

Bini Filters POV

I sat near the head of the table. Where Tuvok sits I assume. I have never been to a senior staff meeting. I feel kinda important.

B'Elanna stood near the back of the room. On the empty near end of the table as she started to pace. Probably trying to figure out a way to explain whatever she has to say without sounding insane in the process.

"Think of it like this. You're sitting at the bottom of a pond, which is frozen over, and you look up at the surface and you see a reflection of yourself. Now, you might think you're looking at another person sitting at the bottom of another pond, looking back at you." she said.

"And in this case, we'd be staring up at the surface of the event horizon and seeing a time-delayed reflection of ourselves." Janeway shortened.

"Are you saying we're the ones trapped in the singularity?" Chakotay asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." B'Elanna answered.

Great, just great! Just what I needed today. Another thing to add to my list of problems. Maybe this is the ship of doom. That makes me feel so much better right now.

"You're right. It's the only theory that explains everything that's happened to us. We've probably been in this singularity since we felt the first jolt." Janeway stood up from the table and walked over to B'Elanna. Tom cast a confused expression as he, like I think everyone else tried to understand.

"Wait a minute. Wait. Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. We were cruising along at warp seven, then we pick up a distress call and moved in to investigate. But now you're saying that the other ship is just a reflection of us and that the distress call is just the Captain's opening hail. But we picked up the distress call before she sent the hail. How could we have been seeing a reflection of something we hadn't even done yet? Am I making any sense here?" He ranted. The Captain shook her head.

"No, but that's okay," She replied, because quite frankly they aren't making much sense either. I just don't think they understand that yet. "One of the more difficult concepts to grasp in temporal mechanics is that sometimes effect can precede cause. A reaction can be observed before the action which initiated it."

"So what do we do to get out?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. But I do know one thing. That as we slide deeper into the singularity, the spatial distortions are increasing. According to my calculations, within nine hours, they'll crush the ship." B'Elanna answered.

"If your analogy's correct, how do we get through that sheet of ice?" Janeway asked.

"Look for a crack."

"Or make a crack. Take something and smack it into the ice until it buckles."

"Wait a minute. What if we've already made a crack in the ice?"

"When we first entered the event horizon."

At this point, I am sure they don't even know or care that we are in the room.

"If we could find our entry point, we might be able to slip out the way we came in."

"So we'd be looking for a subspace instability in the event horizon. What would make it show up on our sensors?"

They were deep in thought for a moment. Suddenly they both looked at each other as a shock of energy must have run through their system.

"WARP PARTICLES!" They jumped at each other at the same time. Tom opened his mouth to speak but of course was cut off by those two and their thrilling discovery.

"If we saturate the event horizon with warp particles, we might be able to see the escaping through the rupture we made when we entered." Janeway theorized as they headed out the door and on to the bridge. Chakotay hesitantly got up from his seat and started towards the bridge.

"Um. Dismissed."

He headed out the door as Harry, Tom and I were the only ones left. We got up from our seats. Still trying to process what happened.

"Is that normal?" I asked.

"Last I checked, nope." Tom said as Harry nodded in agreement and we reentered the bridge. The Captain was already barking orders as we moved to our stations.

"Lieutenant Filters, take the main deflector off-line. Ensign Kim, reroute the port and starboard plasma flow to the main deflector. We can use it to generate a warp field." Janeway barked at us. We quickly jogged over to our stations.

"The Deflectors are off-line." I called out.

"Initialising plasma flow." Harry reported.

"Release the warp particles." Janeway barked. On the viewscreen, an orange beam from the ship blasted forward and hit the black hole. Lighting it up.

"Scanning the singularity." Tom said.

"Anything?" B'Elanna asked.

"Not yet. Warp particles at full intensity." Harry replied. 

"I'm picking up something. A slight irregularity. It could be a rupture in the event horizon." Tom said. He perched up as his fingers danced across his screen.

"Put it on screen."

"It is a rupture, Captain. It's fifteen metres by ten metres."

"Oh, it's too small. It must have collapsed since we first passed through it." B'Elanna observed as we all became aware of the opening as it became clearer on the viewscreen.

"We found the crack. That's the important thing. Now, how do we make it bigger."

"Put a wedge in it and force it open. We could try a dekyon beam."

"All right, a dekyon beam. Mister Paris, bring us closer."

"Captain, if we get too close to the rupture our warp engines might make it collapse even further." Tom warned.

"Can we emit a beam from here?"

"The rupture's over fifty million kilometres away. We don't have enough power to project a dekyon beam that far."

"We'll have to take a shuttlecraft."

"You'll need the best pilot you've got in that shuttle, Captain. That'll be me." Tom pointed out as he turned to her. I know Tom is trying to help but bragging about himself in the process isn't helping the situation any better.

"Getting there is the easy part, Mister Paris. We need someone familiar with the finer points of temporal mechanics, and unless you've been hiding your credentials, I don't think that's you. B'Elanna, you're with me. The Bridge is yours, Commander."

Chakotay snapped his head in her direction. Surprised that she was giving him the benefit of the doubt. B'Elanna had a flash of pride in her eyes as she followed Janeway towards the turbolift. Tom turned back to his console in defeat. I think his ego is bruised a little.

\-----

B'Elanna Torres POV

(Five minutes later.)

I brought myself back to when earlier this week the Captain brought me into her ready room. That was about three days ago. I was rude to her than. All she did was hit home on my horrible academy days.

I never did apologize to her. Up until a few minutes ago, I hadn't even considered it.

Now I feel guilty.

The Captain and I sat in the shuttle. Making its way towards the hole.

"Shields at full strength."

"We'll reach the rupture in approximately four and a half minutes. Let's get that dekyon beam online." Janeway said as her eyes were glued to the controls.

"Remodulating emitters. Captain, I want to apologize for losing my temper in your Ready room a few days ago. I think maybe you were hitting a little bit too close to home, you know? I respect Chakotay but he's wrong. I'm not officer material and we both know it. The truth is, I quit the Academy because I realized I couldn't make it in Starfleet, and believe me, no one was sorry to see me go." I explained. She gave me a weak smile before looking back at the controls.

"Professor Chapman was."

"What?" I asked with genuine surprise. Professor Chapman probably hated me the most.

"He put a letter in your permanent file saying that should you ever re-apply, he would support you. He thought you were one of the most promising cadets he'd ever taught." She replied.

"I fought with him almost every day. I was always questioning his, his methods, his assumptions, and he was always slapping me down like some upstart kid. I was surprised he didn't help me pack my bags."

"Some professors like students who challenge their assumptions, B'Elanna. And so do some captains. Professor Chapman wasn't alone. Many of your teachers thought you had the potential to be an outstanding officer. You had more friends at the Academy than you realised." She clarifyed. Then looked at me with a smile. I gave her one back. Maybe she won't be the worst Captain to serve with. "We're fifteen kilometres from the rupture. Start charging the dekyon beam."

"Dekyon beam online."I reported. The ship began to violently shake as we got closer. "Shields down to sixty-two percent."

"Increase speed. We have to get to that rupture before these spatial distortions tear us apart. All right. Let's open this hole in the ice a little wider. Initiate the dekyon beam."

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

"They've widened the rupture by almost thirty-five percent." Harry said. I looked down at my console. Then looked back at the viewscreen as the shuttle got closer to the hole. It was like watching a movie in one of those 20th-century movie theatres at the front row.

"They'll have to widen it twice that much before Voyager can make it through." I said as the ship began to violently shake. Worse than the other times. That is for sure.

"Hold our position! Lieutenant Filters, report." Chakotay barked.

"The spatial distortions are increasing."

"hull integrity has dropped," Harry added in.

\-----

B'Elanna's POV

"We've widened the opening by over sixty-five percent. I'd like another five for safety." The Captain reported as the power levels dropped on my console.

"We're losing power. I don't think we're going to get any more, Captain." I said as the shaking came to a halt. She swore under her breath.

"Let's get back to Voyager."

\-----

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

"The shuttle is returning, Commander. It appears as though they've been damaged. Their comm. system's down. I can't raise them." I said to Chakotay as the shaking stopped.

"The rupture's now one hundred twenty metres in diameter. That leaves us with less than two metres clearance on either side." Harry pointed out.

"Mister Paris, as soon as we've recovered the shuttlecraft, lay in a course toward the rupture and take us out."

"Aye sir."

\---Twenty minutes later---

The shuttle had returned successfully. Captain Janeway and B'Elanna walked onto the bridge.

"So, how was the field trip?" I asked jokingly.

"Next time there are two Voyagers, trust the Captain to know which one is which. That is what I learned today." She replied.

"Two Voyagers? What-What are you talking about?" I asked. She shrugged and headed towards the engineering console.

"Tell you later. Long story."

Captain Janeway had moved to her usual place on the middle of the bridge.

"Commander Chakotay report!"

"We're almost to the rupture. Mister Paris is about to impress us with his piloting skills."

"The rupture's collapsing. It's down to one hundred ten metres wide."

"In command school, they taught us to always remember that manoeuvring a starship is a very delicate process. But over the years I've learned that sometimes you just have to punch your way through. Mister Paris, full impulse power."

As we got closer to the rift, the ship shook. People began falling down and trying to keep standing. I watched as the shields power and the shields themselves disappear. I looked at the diagram of the shields on the wall console behind. Yep. Just as I suspected. They were gone.

"Shields are down." I yelled among the chaos.

"I'm losing power to the port impulse engine."

"Switching to auxiliary power."

"Hull integrity failing."

"Keep it together, Mister Paris." The Captain warned.

The ship violently lanched forewards. Throwing some people around and blowing up a few consoles. I felt the heat build up in my console. Like the petaQ I am, I didn't really think about it until...

Well, until it blew up and threw me backwards. I slammed against the back wall and slid down. Nursing my now crisp hands. Yep. It was like burnt chicken wings. It even smelt like burnt chicken.

"Set a course. I want to be at least one hundred million kilometres away from the singularity before we begin repairs." Janeway barked as Harry left his station and knelt next to me. He carefully grabbed my arm and helped me up. Careful not to touch my hands.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Fine. My skin smells like burnt chicken though."

Tom walked over and stood in front of the console. Leaning over to look at my injury.

"Burnt chicken? Wouldn't your main concern be pain?" Tom asked.

"Pain? What pain?"

Maybe it was a trigger word. I don't know but it doesn't matter because the moment the words stopped coming out of my mouth a jab of pain rushed through my body. My hands, right side or next, and right cheek felt like it was on fire.

"Nope, nope, nope! Nevermind! Forget I said that! Ow! OW! That hurts, ohhhhhhh, man..." I cried as I slumped. Paris held me up as the Captain nodded towards him. silent permission to take me to sickbay. He nodded back and lead me into the turbo lift as Harry went back to his station.

Not that Paris would wait for permission, I was wailing in pain as if I was a five-year-old burned her finger.

\-----

The Doctor's POV (EMH)

(Five minutes later.)

I finally tapped my combadge. This is ridiculous. The amount of my time I spean fixing all of their little issues and this is how they repay me. Letting me stand here the size of a newborn infant.

"Sickbay to Captain Janeway."

"Go ahead."

"Is someone ever going to come down here and fix my holographic projectors?"

"We're a little busy right now, Doctor. But I'll send a crew down as soon as I can."

"I would appreciate certain expediency in the matter."

I heard a sigh over the channel.

"Acknowledged. Janeway out."

The channel abruptly closed. I clenched my fists together in irritation. The sickbay doors swished open. Lieutenant Paris and an injured Lieutenant Filters walked in.

"Doc?" Tom called out.

"In here, Mr. Paris." I snapped. They entered the doorway of my office and looked down at me.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but whatever it is you're going to have to take care of it yourself." I said. Bini tilted her head in confusion.

"I get the tiny part of this but why do you sound like a chipmunk?" she asked.

"I don't know about you but I like him this way." Tom joked. Bini rolled his eyes and shoved one of her burnt hand in his eyesight.

"My burnt chicken fingers don't agree with you, jokemaster."

\-----

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres POV

(Next Day. Time 0700.)

Chakotay escorted me into engineering. The engineering staff stood straight to attention when I walked in.

"There they are, your staff Lieutenant Torres."

"I will try and not break any noses." I joked as we walked through engineering.

"First order of the day. The Captain wants the warp drive back online by thirteen hours." I said. I narrowed my eyes towards him.

"Thirteen hundred hours? That's impossible." I demanded.

"Then maybe you need to go break a few noses or at least bend a few. Lieutenant." He joked as he left engineering. I took a deep breath.

"All right. Get that isolinear bank up and running. And lock down those plasma relays. Please." I barked. It felt good to be in charge. They rushed to action. I suppose they didn't care enough whether I was Maquis or not. They just needed a leader.

I walked up to Carey. He straightened his posture on my appearance.

"I'm going to be counting on you, Lieutenant. I'm not up to date on the latest Starfleet protocols and I know that you're probably more familiar with the quirks of this warp engine than I am right now. I hope that I can depend on you."

"I assure you, you'll never get less than my best. Lieutenant, congratulations. Welcome aboard."

He held out his hand towards me. I gave him a firm handshake back with a grin. The spun around and looked to find my next project.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I leaned against the second level of engineering railing. Looking down at the new chief engineer as she barked orders and worked on a console. I heard footsteps behind me. Somehow I recognized them as Chakotay's. He leaned against the railing next to me. Following my gaze downwards.

"Are you checking up on your chief engineer?" He asked.

"Observing." I corrected.

"And?"

"Two crew members have already filed complaints about her promotion and she may be in for a tough period of adjustment, but I think B'Elanna's going to make a fine addition to this crew. Our crew." I looked up at him. I didn't notice it before but he actually looked quite...Hansome. I quickly pushed the idea out of my mind.

I can't be thinking about my officers that way! I am the Captain.

We moved away from the railing and started walking towards the stairs.

"Can I ask you a question, off the record? If things had happened differently, and we were on the Maquis ship now instead of Voyager, would you have served under me?" He asked. I chuckled as we started down the stairs. I stopped and looked up at him.

"One of the nice things about being Captain is that you can keep some things to yourself."

\-----

Lieutenant Bini Filters's POV

(Same time. (Different Part of ship.)

I walked towards holodeck two. I had scheduled it for two hours. The Captain had finally agreed to give my holodeck privileges back. I pressed the control panel. Someone was playing a program. Who the heck was on? Last I checked it notified when it was someone's time was up.

I slammed my still sensitive fingers against the panel and slid the door open. I was surprised, to say the least when I saw Tuvok standing in the middle of the Voyager bridge. Chakotay, B'Elanna and I were all at our stations wearing Maquis uniform. Standing still with zero expressions. Tuvok looked at me as he was typing commands into his padd.

"Lieutenant Filters. What can I do for you?" He asked as if the scene I was looking at wasn't strange at all.

"Um, what am I looking at exactly?" I asked as I crossed the bridge to stand with Tuvok near the viewscreen to see the entire bridge at the front.

"I am creating a holo program. To prepare Starfleet officers if a Maquis mutiny happens." He explained.

"I am sure this was a good idea to you in theory, Tuvok but in reality. No. Just nope."

"Do you have a suggestion, Lieutenant?"

"Suggestion. Several." I replied.

"Co-creater has been added. Lieutenant Bini Filters."

He handed me the padd.

"Forgive me for intruding on your time, Lieutenant. Make any changes and add on you wish, I will review them later." He said as he exited the holodeck. I looked down at the padd, full of programming. Ideas. I got a lot."

\-----End of Chapter Six. Next Episode: Time and Again. -----


	8. Time and Again: Part One.

AN: I don't know the timeline between when each episode happened and when it was on the Voyager journey. I am just going to start guessing at this point. I did google it but surprisingly that did not help.

Chapter 8: Time and Again: Part One.

(Two weeks later.)

Harry Kim's POV

\-----

I heard tapping on my console, just a few millimetres away from me. I looked up to see Tom grinning at me

"You ready?" He asked. I groaned internally as I caught up to what he was asking. It was because of that stupid bet I took. If only Bini didn't agree to take the night shift and day shift today and last night. She would be here. Shutting him up. Instead of getting off duty.

"No, I want to get on that transtator assembly diagnostic."

"Harry, I can't do this alone." He insisted.

"I'm sorry! I am just busy right now." I said.

"You're making a big mistake. Can't you see what's going to happen? We're the only humans out here, Harry. People are going to start pairing off, and if we don't get to the Delany sisters in Stellar Cartography soon, somebody else will." He demanded.

"I got a girl back home."

"So what? I've got five."

"I plan on seeing mine again."

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry. You think she's going to wait for you?"

"I hope so."

"Let her go. Let her have a husband and kids and a good life, while you and I have the Delany sisters." He insisted again. I shook my head.

"You are insane. I have to run a transtator diagnostic." I insisted as I entered the commands into the main computer.

"You need to run a self-diagnostic. Look, they come as a pair. It's a double date or no date. Come on-"

The ship jolted forwards as people stumbled to attention. The Captain and Neelix stumbled onto the bridge from her ready room.

"Report!" She barked. She managed to walk towards the middle of the bridge as everyone checked their posts. Neelix moved to stand beside Tuvok and annoy him as usual about security matters that were none of his concerns.

"We're at the leading edge of a shockwave." Tuvok reported.

"Minor hull breach on deck three. Contained. Shields are holding." I reported.

"Torres to Bridge. Engineering is undamaged, Captain. All systems operational." She called from the channel and abruptly closed it. Tom moved back to his post as the shaking stopped.

"Mister Paris, can you identify the source of the wave?" The Captain asked as she placed a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"I'm not sure. Scanners are picking up a debris cloud in the red dwarf system we're approaching."

"It consists of differentially charged polaric ions, Captain." Tuvok reported.

"Differentially charged? That would suggest a massive detonation. Are you familiar with any intelligent life forms in this system, Mister Neelix?" The Captain looked towards Neelix at the security console. 

"Familiar? Not exactly familiar. Considerably less than familiar, actually." He nervously let out.

\-----

Neelix's POV

I was starting to feel useless as I stood on the bridge. I was unable to help the Captain with something I told her a knew. The Delta Quadrant.

Kes walked onto the bridge. I carefully took her arm, grabbing her attention away from the viewscreen. 

"Entering the system Captain. Heading zero one zero mark four. Deflectors at maximum." Tom reported from conn. I ignored the rest of the buzz of the bridge as I focused on my main concern. Kes, my love. She didn't look well.

"Kes, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had to know." she whispered back. Never taking her eyes off the viewscreen.

"Know? Know what?" I pressed. My concern for her was growing.

"The origin of the shockwave is an M-class planet, Captain. We're within visual range." Tom said.

"On screen." Janeway ordered.

A grey cratered ball, a broken shell of a planet appeared on the screen. Rotating ever so slowly.

"All vegetation on the planet has been destroyed."

"No satellite system in orbit, no evidence of spacecraft."

"Life signs?"

"None." Kes whispered again. How did she know this? Wait, no. I am jumping ahead of myself. 

"None. But the polaric radiation may be interfering with the scanners."

"Take us into orbit." Janeway ordered as Chakotay leaned towards the console between their chairs and looked at scans of the planet.

"Density patterns on the surface show artificial waterways and a global aqueduct system. There is a civilization down there, Captain."

"Or there was. What do we know about surface conditions?"

"Radiation is within acceptable levels. The atmosphere, breathable."

"Mister Paris, Tuvok, you're with me." Janeway ordered as she spun around and headed for the turbo lift. She quickly tapped her badge. "Janeway to engineering. Miss Torres, meet us in transporter room two." She ordered.

"On my way."

She closed the channel and gave Kes a curious look but pushed it away and entered the turbo lift was Tuvok and Tom.

"Commander, you have the bridge."

\-----

B'Elanna Torres's POV

The away team beamed down into the dark planet, filled with a scene of devastation. It reminded me a bit too much of an aftermath of a war. It reminded me a bit too much of the Cardassians.

Tuvok pulled his phaser away and grabbed his tricorder, like the rest of us. I looked at my readings as I waved the tricorder.

"The entire surface of the planet was just seared." I said. The Captain moved to stand beside me.

"There was a chain reaction in subspace, very likely triggered by the detonation of one or more polaric ion devices." The Captain explained.

"If that's what happened, the people here never had a chance." Tom pointed out as he moved some rumble out of his way.

"They're gone. Vaporized. Every organic has been obliterated."

"At least it happened quickly. Polaric detonation would have swept through this city in seconds."

"It recalls the Chaltok Four incident." Tuvok pointed out. 

"Chaltok Four?" I asked.

"A Romulan research colony was nearly destroyed during the testing of one these devices. It lead to the Polaric Test Ban Treaty of 2268."

"So, we're looking at the end of a war." I finished.

"I wonder who won?" Tom asked.

"I'm not so sure there was a war. Look at these readings, B'Elanna." Janeway said as she gestured towards my tricorder.

"Polaric ion concentrations are so high I can't get an accurate reading."

"I'd say these conduits were the source of the explosion, wouldn't you?"

"A civilization powered by polaric ion energy?" I asked. The Captain moved to kneel next to a power conduit. She ran her hand carefully across it as she scanned it with her tricorder.

"That's what it looks like. A time bomb underneath every street, running into every home."

\-----

Kes's POV

I cried as Neelix held me close in my quarters. The horrible images were still fresh in my mind. Despite my power to try and block them out. Neelix did not understand what I was going through. even though I tried to explain.

"What do you mean, you saw it? How could you see it?"

"I don't know!" I snapped.

"What did you see again?" He asked.

I unwillingly brought back the horrid images. The screams of pain and horror. The destruction as it swiped through the planet's surface.

"I saw them burn. Their bodies ashes where they stood." I choked out.

"You felt the shockwave in your sleep. It's just your imagination, a strange coincidence." Neelix reasoned as he rubbed my back.

"It was almost telepathic."

"Telepathy is a message, words, a voice. What you're describing, why, it's almost like the visions of Drakian forest dwellers."

"Who?"

"A tribe with para-normal abilities. They can walk into an empty room-"

"Neelix. My ancestors were said to have unusual mental abilities." I interrupted.

"No one believes those stories."

"I always have."

\-----

B'Elanna's POV

I watched as Tom walked over to what I assume used to be a store just before the destruction befell the city. He brushed away glass and picked up a round object. He swiped it to show a few numbers. I could barely make them out. They were red of course. My eyes adjusted.

401-22-84.

That is strange. I wonder what they meant. I suppose it doesn't matter now. I moved away from Tom and back towards the Captain and Tuvok as they discussed our findings.

"What was that?" Tom called towards us.

"What?" I asked as we looked towards him. He was still standing at the building. Looking at us with a frightened expression.

"Didn't you hear that?" He demanded.

"Hear what, Lieutenant?" Tuvok asked.

"Kids playing. They were as close to me as-" Tom stood mid-sentence as he spun around again. He didn't move or make any action to speak.,

Janeway hestiatly stepped forward and placed a hand towards Tom's shoulder. He turned to look at her. He was out of whatever trance was put on him when she touched him.

"I don't understand. I was here in this square, but there were people." He continued.

"You never left here, Tom."

"But I saw them! Lots of people, children playing, and the sun was shining. There was no evidence of an explosion. Everyone was alive and happy." He desperately insisted. I pulled out my tricorder and began to scan him.

"You were standing here the whole time." Janeway continued to insist against Tom's view.

"Your central nervous system is showing a temporal flux, but it's rapidly returning to normal." I commented. 

"The chain reaction has shattered subspace, Captain."

"I want everyone to stand exactly where they are. If Tuvok's right, there may be subspace fractures floating like icebergs across the planet's surface." Janeway ordered as a flash of panic crossed her face. She tapped her combadge. "Away team to Voyager."

"Go ahead." Chakotay replied on the channel.

"Four to beam up." She barked. The transporter beam caught us in matter of seconds. I looked over to the Captain and Tom-

They weren't standing there anymore. My view fadded for a moment then back to the transporter padd in transporter room two. The ensign manning the station eye's grew wide as she gasped at us.

I stepped off the padd and looked at Tuvok. The Captain and Tom were missing. This was shaping out to be just a great day indeed.

"Torres to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here. Are you alright?"

"The Captain and Tom are missing."

\-----

Micheal Janeway's POV

I tugged on Sarah's arm as she wined through the corridor. I missed Mommy too but I wasn't making such a big deal about it. Where was Bini? She knew how to stop this. Mommy told us this morning not to bother her. I don't know why but I know better than to argue with Mommy when she hasn't had her coffee yet in the morning.

"Sarah! We are going to go see Mommy now. She wouldn't want to see you like this!" I demanded as we entered the turbo lift. She finally pulled herself together and wiped her eyes.

"Really?" She asked as I ordered the turbo lift to the bridge.

"Yes! Now pull it together! Maybe she will have lunch with us if we are good." I insisted.

She nodded in defeat and slumped against the wall as the turbo lift jolted to the bridge. A few moments later it opened to the bridge. Mommy has let us in here before so maybe she won't mind us coming today-

"The Captain and Tom are missing."

Someone said on the channel. I stopped in my tracks as we exited. Sarah whimpered as I froze. Mommy...missing. Mommy is missing. No. No. NO! The Commander paced the bridge. He ran his hand through his hair. He lost Mommy! He was supposed to keep her safe!

"Chakotay?" The voice called again.

"Report to the briefing room in an hour. Send me the data as soon as possible." He snapped and closed the channel. He was supposed to keep Mommy safe! She is gone! Like Daddy!

"You lost Mommy!" I yelled. Rage filled my senses. I wanted to hit someone. I wanted Mommy back. The crew looked towards us in shock and pity. I don't want pity. I want Mommy back!

"Micheal-"

"NO! I am going to protect Mommy. Something you can't even do!" I yelled as I yanked Sarah back into the turbo lift and barked it to Deck Ten. Bini can help us. She cares about Mommy. She can help.

I stormed onto deck ten, followed by Sarah who was crying. She kept calling for Mommy as I held her hand. Checking each door for Bini's name. I had to find her quarters. Finally, I found them!

"Lieutenant Bini Filters: Quarters: Section 25. Deck Ten." It said on a door. Sarah titled her head.

"Mommy told us not to-"

"Mommy is missing. Bini can help us. We can apologize to her when she gets back." I snapped. I typed in Bini's access code. She had given it to me once in case of an emergency. I have never actually been in her quarters but-

Doesn't matter. This is an emergency.

\-----

Lieutenant Tom Paris's POV

The plaza appeared again. Only this time the Captain was with me, and we didn't go back to the other form of this planet again. The Captain frantically tapped her combadge.

"Tuvok! B'Elanna! Janeway-"

A boy in the middle of the plaza screamed as he looked in our direction. Disturbing the citizens of their normal routine as they looked towards the boy. Wondering what was going on. A local officer rushed over to the boy.

"Hey, calm down. It's all right. Now, what's the problem?"

The boy pointed straight at us with a frightened expression. Great. 

"I saw them. They appeared out of thin air! They're some kind of demons. I saw them with my own eyes." He cried out. Janeway sucked in a deep breathe and approached him as she gestured me to follow her as a crowd formed.

"I'm sorry we startled him. We just came around the corner." The Captain insisted.

"They are lying!" The boy snapped. The guard bent down and patted the boy on the shoulder.

"Shh. Now, calm down. You've been reading too many of those Dark Storm tales, young fellow. There's no such thing as demons."

"But, I'm telling you-"

"Ah, ah, ah! Run along now. Have a confection bar and calm down. All right everybody, back to your business. Nothing else to see here now." The officer insisted. The boy hesitated. He gave one last glance towards us then ran off. The crowd dispersed

"Oh, sorry about that." The guard apologized.

"No problem." I replied with a smile.

"Who knows what gets into their heads, huh?"

"Perhaps the uniform scared him. We're not from this area." Janeway replied.

"Come in on the continental transport?"

"This morning."

"Is, er, that what they're wearing in Kalto province these days?"

"Er, this is a little more formal than most. You know how it is when you travel." I chuckled nervously.

"We were actually looking for a clothing shop. We thought we'd change into something more appropriate." The Captain jumped in.

"There's one right over there." He pointed towards a clothing shop. "I hope the rest of your stay with us is more enjoyable." he said and walked off. Continuing to patrol the plaza.

"I wish I could say it will be." I muttered as I headed back to the store with the timepiece. It was counting 371-20-01. An old fellow came out of the shop and towards Tom. He stopped just beside him and followed his gaze to the timepiece.

"Need a timepiece?" The man asked. He carefully opened up the display window and handed me the timepiece.

"Maybe you could help me. I'm from Kalto Province. I'm not used to your timepieces." I explained.

"They're no different than Kalton pieces."

"Are you sure? What do these numbers stand for?" I asked as I pointed towards the numbers on the machine.

"Rotations, intervals, fractions. Same as any timepiece." He explained as he pointed to each section. "Fourteen kalodas."

"A fair price. I might stop back later, if there's time."

He nodded and placed the timepiece back in its spot as I moved back to the Captain as she watched the area.

"If I understood correctly, this world is going to be destroyed sometime tomorrow." I said as we began to move away from the plaza.

\-----

Micheal Janeway's POV

We stepped into her dark quarters. I heard soft snoring from the bedroom.

Bini was curled up on her bed, hugging a teddy bunny as she hid in gray covers on her bed. Fast asleep. I ran over to her and shook her awake. She mumbled something and faded away again. I was starting to get annoyed. The longer we spend here the more time Mommy is lost.

"Bini! Bini wake up!" I urged as I shook her. She didn't wake up.

"Why isn't Bini waking up?" Sarah demanded as anger took over our senses. We weren't angry at Mommy for getting lost, or Bini refusing to wake up. We were angry at everyone else who was on duty. My Mommy is gone because of them.

"I am going to jump on her." Sarah suggested as she struggled to push herself up. She finally did and crawled over to Bini. She stood up and with on swift move, jump on Bini.

Bini yelped as Sarah hit her upper body and sat up in a flash. Knocking Sarah down to her bed. Bini struggled to control her breathing as she looked around at us. She rubbed her eyes and ordered the computer to turn the lights on by 20%.

The light-filled her quarters. She narrowed her eyes at us as she realized who we were.

"Sarah, Micheal?" She said. Then her eyes widened as she collapsed back down to her bed and covered her eyes with her arm. "When I said you could use my code as an emergency I didn't think boredom qualified. Go play with your...mother or something. "

I rolled my eyes as I hopped onto the bed next to Sarah as Bini resettled herself back to her previous position to go back to sleep. She closed her eyes in an attempt to ignore us.

"Bini! Get up! This is an emergency! Mommy is missing!" I pleaded as I shook her again. She snapped her eyes open and looked towards us.

"Your mother is missing...The Captain...is...missing. OK. I agree that does qualify as an emergency. I don't see what that had to do with me though." She replied.

"You are going to help us find Mommy! We need help!" Sarah insisted as she shook Bini again. Bini sighed and sat up in her bed.

"I can't help you! I would get thrown in the brig." She snapped. Sarah started to bawl and crawled over to Bini. She hugged Bini in a death grip as she pleaded and begged for her to help us. I just want Mommy back.

"Please Bini. We just want Mommy back." I pleaded as warm tears spilled down my cheeks. Her serious expression softened. She sighed.

"Fine. Fine...Go clean yourselves up in the washroom. I have got to get dressed. We will discuss our plan for getting your mother back from the living room."

\-----

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

(Ten minutes later.)

"Let me get this straight. You walked onto the bridge looking for the captain and someone said over the com channel: 'The Captain and Tom are missing.' Chakotay said they would have a staff meeting in an hour. Then you, Micheal proceed to tell Chakotay about failing to do his job and ran off to me." I cleared up.

We sat in my living room at a four-person table. I had given Micheal and Sarah grilled cheese with Tomato soup for lunch as I had Hot Chocolate to wake me up. I had just come off the night and day shift from yesterday and was honestly exhausted but some sort of strange feeling complied me to help these two. Micheal described it as a Sister's sixth sense.

I told him I wasn't their sister. They said it doesn't matter what the law says I am to them. I don't know if I should be honoured by this. I don't exactly have any living family that I know of. If a make-belief family is what I get, then I will take it.

"Yep." Micheal chirped as Sarah bit down on her sandwich

I ran my hand through my brown hair. Which had grown as long as to my chest. Thanks to my last check-up with the EMH who thought my hair needed to be longer.

"So...I have a plan." I replied. What I was thinking goes against almost every rule that I should be following as second in command of security. But, I have been bored recently. I am going to break them anyway.

"What is it? Will we get in big trouble?" Micheal asked. I shrugged as I took a sip from the cup.

"Probably. But I think it is necessary to get your mother back." I said.

"OK. What is it?" Micheal demanded. Determined to get going."

"As second in command of security, I can listen in on meetings when I feel fit. I don't think Tuvok knows that I know this little fact. I am assuming they will be talking about your mother's and Tom's disappearance. We plan from there. Computer. When is the next senior staff meeting?"

"Please enter in authorization code."

"Code: Beta-six-five-four-Filters-Second-Nine."

"Authorization code accepted. Senior staff meeting in thirty-eight minutes."

I slumped in my chair as I drained the rest of my cup. I smirked at them.

"There you go. Now we wait. Now excuse me. I have work to do. See you guys in thirty-eight minutes." I got up and recycled my cup, then moved towards my sofa. I grabbed one of my many padds littered about of reports and lied down on it. 

Micheal and Sarah ran out of the quarters. To whatever next problem they were going to find themselves entangled with.

\-----

Neelix's POV

I fidgeted as the EMH waved his medical tricorder around Kes's hand. He lowered it and pressed a few buttons on the device.

"Hmm. Hmm, hmm."

"What?" I demanded.

"Hmm?"

"IS something wrong!?" I demanded again.

"Yes, terribly wrong. Your brain is not on file. Either your government failed to transmit the standard fifteen five oh one crew personnel report or somebody at Starfleet Medical really fouled up." He explained.

"Um, I'm not a part of the Starfleet crew. I thought you were aware of this, Doctor. We have been on the ship for three weeks now."

"We came aboard mid-expedition." I chirped in.

"And no one asked you for your medical histories when you arrived? Of course not. That would be the ship's doctor's job. My job, if anyone had bothered to tell me about new passengers, but I seem to be just about the last to know about everything around here. So, tell me, just how many other new arrivals are there?" He snapped

" Just us...and another crew from a ship that was destroyed. How have you not figured this out yet?" I replied with a raised eyebrow. He took a couple of steps back. Looking at us in disbelief.

"Another crew. That's nice." He tapped his combadge. "This is the Emergency Medical Holographic system to Captain Janeway-"

"She's not on board. She's missing on the surface of a planet." I interrupted.

"Missing. The Captain is missing. It seems I've found myself on the Voyage of the Damned. Very well. Please advise the highest-ranking officer who is not...missing, to see me at his earliest convenience."

"That would be Chakotay. He is from the other ship."

The Doctor mumbled something under his breath and narrowed his eyes towards us.

"You may shut off my programme now." He snapped.

"But you haven't told us anything about her condition." I demanded. He sighed and closed the tricorder. Placing it on a nearby tray.

"She is the healthiest member of her species I've ever seen. The only member of her species I've ever seen. You have a lovely brain. It will make a fine addition to our files. I wouldn't worry. If your species has a history of extraordinary mental abilities, this may simply be your way of flexing those muscles for the first time. Living in space requires the body to make a variety of biological adjustments. This could be a side-effect of that process. Go home. Get a good night's sleep and drink plenty of fluids."

"Fluids?" Kes asked.

"Yes, fluids. Everybody should drink plenty of fluids. Don't leave without turning me off." He reminded. Kes rolled her eyes.

"Computer, end programme." She ordered.

"And call me in the morning." He chirped as he faded back into the computer banks. Kes and I headed towards the exit of the sickbay.

"I don't understand. We have been on the ship for three weeks. How does he now know about the crew yet? I told him my name two weeks ago. We had a lovely chat." Kes said as she glanced back at sickbay before following me into the corridor.

\-----

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

(Five minutes before meeting."

Micheal, Mollie, Sarah and I all hurried down the corridor.

"I have always wanted an older sister!" Sarah chirped out as she skipped down the corridor beside Mollie as Micheal and I walked ahead of her towards sickbay.

"For the last time, I am not your sister. Your friend, sure. I can live with that. But to the federation of planets laws, your mother's thought process and my own mental health. I am not your sister." I reasoned.

"I override the law, I override mommy's brain and um...whatever that last one was." Micheal insisted.

"That is not how it works! First of all, you can't override the law. If you could we wouldn't be here and the Maquis would still be free to terrorize any Cardassian in the Alpha Quadrant, not to mention I would be on one of those ships. Second, your mother's orders are law. Literally. She is the law on the ship so good luck overriding that. Third. We aren't related! My brain has accepted that, so can yours." I explained.

"I override those reasons!" Micheal snapped at me. GOSH! Is this child...correction...ARE THESE CHILDREN NOT LISTEN ON PURPOSE!? Mollie happily barked behind us.

"See, Mollie agrees with us. You are our sister." Sarah said.

"I am not." I growled.

"I override you." Micheal said with his head held high. I narrowed my eyes down towards him.

"Stop overriding me."

"No. Not until you admit you are our sister."

"I-AM-NOT!"

"Override."

"GAH! I give up!" I yelled as quickened my pace. Micheal and Sarah ran after me to catch up with me again.

"So you admit it." Sarah stated.

"Sure, fine. Whatever." I was tired of fighting them. They squealed in delight and gave each other a high five. I rolled my eyes as we entered sickbay. I took a moment to look around. No one is here. No EMH. Almost too perfect.

I gestured them into the EMH offices. They scampered in as I sat down in his chair, much to the protest of them. Ha. Micheal can't override me now. I carefully hacked into the cameras for the briefing room. Covering my tracks as I watched the senior staff walk into the room. Minus Janeway and Tom of course.

"Why are we in the EMH's office?" Micheal asked.

"Because if they figure out someone watched the recording they would trace it back to here."

"Oh...Okay." Sarah said.

\-----ON THE SCREEN-----

Harry walked over to the wall console and turned it on. Showing a strange diagram of a subspace fracture from the surface. He turned back to the room and pointed towards the screen.

"This is one of the subspace fractures we've located with a magneton scan of the surface. This is the time of the explosion, where the fracture opens. Then as the shock waves dissipate, the fracture grows more narrow. We believe that the Captain and Lieutenant Paris are trapped at the narrow end." He explained.

"Shockwaves from most explosions dissipate into the future, but we're speculating, based in part on what Paris told us he saw, that these dissipate into the past." B'Elanna continued.

"That's consistent with the subspace damage we've observed." Harry added in.

"Why haven't they been able to return as Mister Paris did the first time?" Tuvok asked with the raise of his eyebrow.

"He wasn't all the way inside a fracture, remember? We still saw Paris standing there even when he could see the other side." B'Elanna answered.

"So it's possible that the Captain and Paris are existing only hours and minutes before the explosion occurs." Chakotay cleared up.

"There's no way for us to measure exactly how far back these fractures go."

"How do we find them?"

"If I know Captain Janeway, she would activate a subspace beacon to assist us." Tuvok added.

"We're counting on it. First, we have to find a fracture in a location where they've been. Then we have to microscan the fracture to try to pick up the signal from their subspace beacon."

"Once we've identified where and when they re, then we have to widen the fracture at that point." B'Elanna said.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Tuvok asked with his usual Vulcan charm.

"Um. We aren't sure yet, sir."

\-----END-----

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

I shut off the computer with a big grin on my face as moved away from the desk. Micheal and Sarah gave me confused looks as Mollie happily wagged her tail as she sat straight beside them. I think she was just happy to be included in something.

"What's the plan?" Michael asked. I quickly moved to the sickbay storage closet and pulled out tricorders, not the medical tricorder. I handed one to Micheal and Sarah, then attached one to my belt as I gestured them to follow me again.

"We are going to the surface. We are going through one of those fractures, then we find Tom and the Captain. And finally, we find a way to get them out. Are you with me?" I explained. I looked towards them.

They both nodded their heads with big smiles and gave me a bear hug. I chuckled awkwardly as I untangled myself.

"Let's go." I snapped as I started to jog down the corridor. Followed closely by the rest of them.

\---The end of Chapter eight.---

AN: I feel kind evil now. I left you guys on a cliffhanger. Don't worry the next chapter will be longer. Much longer.


	9. Time and Again: Part Two.

AN: I drew a picture of Bini, Micheal, Mollie and Sarah in Bini's quarters late at night. I posted it on this chapter on Wattpad at UsernameFilters (The Unknown Universe.) and Quotev at UnknownFilters. (BiniFilters.)

Chapter Nine: Time and Again: Part Two.

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

\-----

Tom and I quickly entered the clothing store. Tom confidently held his head high as we walked over to the front counter. The few customers inside the store itself gave us confused looks of tried not to look at us as they fiddled with the fabric in their hands.

"We would like some clothing please." Tom snapped. The worker looked up towards us with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, of course. What style would you like? We have several of a new line were, we have-"

"The style in the window front." I said.

He looked past us to the window front.

"That will be twenty kalodas., ma'am."

"Maybe you would be willing to trade." Tom suggested as he leaned towards the worker. The worker awkwardly chuckled.

"What kind of trade exactly?" He asked. Tom smiled and unzipped his uniform jacket. He slipped it off and handed it to the worker.

"Do you see what fine fabric that is? Can't get it anywhere else."

The worker's eyes widened as he ran his hand across the fabric.

\-----

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

(Ten minutes after they watched the meeting.)

I gestured Micheal, Sarah and Mollie to stay back as I entered the transporter room alone. Lieutenant Carey was manning the console. Running his tricorder over it. He looked up and gave me a small smile as he flipped it shut.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant. I thought you would be asleep by now. You were on the night and day shift yesterday and today." He greeted. I shrugged as I walked over to the console and stood beside him.

"I had trouble sleeping. You know."

"Did Micheal and Sarah wake you up?"

"How did you-"

"Know? Simple, they follow you everywhere when the Captain isn't nearby. She is missing so of course they are going to come to you for some help-Why are you here, Lieutenant?" He asked. He took a step away from me. Great, he was suspicious now. Then again I am "Maquis."

"Sorry, about this, Carey." I apologized as I took a step towards him. He took another step back.

"Sorry about what-"

I snapped forward and gave him a Vulcan neck pinch. Something I had been practising for years. His eyes shot wide open as he looked at me, then he was unconscious and slumped forward. I quickly caught him and lead him to sit against the nearest wall.

I felt a small ping of guilt as I stood up again and reached the console. I shoved his tricorder back into his engineering kit. I was lucky enough to get here before he started the diagnostic. I resetted the transporter. I tapped my combadge.

"Filters to Micheal. Ready."

I quickly closed it as Micheal and Sarah ran in, Mollie willingly following. They stumbled onto the transporter padd and looked towards me with excited/nervous energy.

"Are you guys sure about this? You realize your mother is going to be very angry with us when we get back." I explained. Micheal placed his hands on his hips and glared at me as the Captain would.

"Do it." He barked.

"Yes, sir." I replied with a salute, they both giggled. My hands flew across the console. Carefully entering the coordinates of where Tom and the Captain were last. My vision faded away to reappear to the destruction on the planet's surface.

\-----

Chakotay's POV

I sat in the Commander's chair. I may be acting Captain but that doesn't mean I want to be. I don't know why but...I don't like the idea of being Voyager's Captain. I think Kathryn is the only one who could truly fit that role- When did I start referring to her as Kathryn in my mind? 

"Commander, there is transport to the planet's surface in progress." Tuvok said in his stone-cold Vulcan tone. I snapped out of my thoughts and shot up from my chair. Looking over to security.

"Transport?! Well, stop it!" I barked. Tuvok nodded and pressed his fingers against his console. He looked up again.

"They are already on the surface."

"Computer, who just transported to the surface?" I asked.

"Lieutenant Bini Filters, Micheal and Sarah Janeway. Mollie."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. His eyes darted across the room. He wasn't even surprised at this.

"Have something to add, ensign?" I growled. He gulped in air and nodded from his station.

"With all due respect sir. Micheal did say he was going to protect the Captain. I can't say I am surprised this happened." He replied. I gritted my teeth together.

"Noted. Tuvok get them back now!"

"I am unable to, sir. They are not on the surface anymore. I believe they have fallen through a subspace fracture like Lieutenant Paris and The Captain." He reported. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

\-----

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

I pulled out my tricorder and waved it around the area. Micheal and Sarah kept close to me as Micheal held onto Mollie's collar.

"I don't like it here." Sarah muttered.

"I am sure it will change soon."

The scene suddenly changed to a plaza. A bright sunny plaza. No one seemed to notice us yet. I took a couple of steps backward. I assume since we have not returned to the other version of this planet yet. I looked down to see that we were wearing the same clothes as any of the citizens there. How...I don't know.

(AN: I don't know either but I didn't want to write another scene about them fitting in.)

I attempted to act normal by gesturing them to follow me as we crossed through the plaza and stopped at clothing in the front window. They looked like...Starfleet uniforms...wait. WAIT.

"Why does that look like Mommy and Tom's uniforms?" Micheal chirped beside me. 

"Because it is! They must be here somewhere!" I snapped. I looked at the plaza again. I didn't see them-

"There! There!" Micheal shouted and out to the plaza, Sarah started to follow her brother before I grabbed her and held onto Mollie's collar. Sarah struggled against my grip on her arm.

"Let me go! I want to see Mommy!" She begged.

"Sarah! Sarah, cut it out. First off, your brother just ran off, without telling us where he was going so even if I did let you go, there is no way you would find him. That might not even be your mother he thinks he saw. It is safer here. Trust me."

She hesitantly nodded and stopped struggling. I let go of her and handed Mollie to her.

"Now, come on. If it was your mother, she might have a plan. We just have to let her play it out and watch her from a distance. Alright?"

"Okey."

"Good."

I held her hand as we walked through the plaza. Suddenly a guard appeared to walk towards us. He held out his hand for us to stop. He smiled at us as he reached us.

(AN: It is the guard from before.)

"Hello there. Are your parents nearby little girls?"

"Um, what?" I replied.

"I assume you two aren't related. You look nothing alike." He said towards me. His eyes narrowed towards Sarah and Mollie. I pulled her a little closer to me. "I think I have seen someone like you before though."

Sarah's eyes brightened up.

"Ah, sir. Is there a problem?" I snapped. He straightened up and looked down at me again.

"Well, as you know, someone under the age of the twentyth cylcle can not wonder the streets without a member of family. The member can be the same age as the other but-"

"That law is...important. Yes, my sister and I were just heading home. See, not breaking the law."

"You don't look related."

"Are you doubting me and my family!? Now I feel personally attacked. I am want to report you, sir. What is your name?"

"Nevermind. I see everything is fine here." He hastily said and almost ran off. Leaving me with a sense of victory. Sarah glared at me for a moment, then shook her head and started to walk again.

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

"We can assume that Voyager will be looking for a way to reach us. I'll set my comm. badge to emit a subspace beacon. If they get close, maybe they'll pick it up." The Captain suggested as she pushed her long wavy autumn hair out of her face and reattached her combadge to her chest.

"Maybe there's some way that-"

"Don't even think about it, Tom. The Prime Directive is clear. We cannot allow our presence to alter this planet's natural course of events."

"Even if the natural course of events is annihilation?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"My father used to talk at length to us about the Prime Directive, once a year, like a holiday sermon."

"He considered it the guiding principle of space exploration."

"To be honest, I tuned out most of his sermons years ago."

"Well, tune back into this one, because I agree with him. You have no idea what the consequences might be once you involve yourself."

"The consequences would have to be better than mass destruction." I snapped.

"You're not to warn these people. That's an order." She replied. I rolled my eyes and looked forward. I noticed the young boy from earlier was staring at us from behind a nearby column. Janeway yanked my arm to follow her in the opposite direction of the child.

"Oh, god. Come on." She muttered. The boy jumped to attention and ran ahead of us. In one swift move, he jumped in front of us. Causing us to stop right in our tracks.

"I know you're lying." he stated.

"Young man, we're here on a business trip and we have a lot of work to do." Janeway insisted.

"The officer told me you came here on the continental transport."

"That's right, we're from Kalto Province."

"Yeah? Well I just talked to the transport attendant, He told me four people came today from Kalto. Two of them were a lot older than you and they had a child with them."

"Well the attendant was wrong. That was us."

"So, where's the child?" he smugly asked.

"Mommy!" A voice called out. I looked towards the Captain, she went pale. Probably praying that it wasn't who we both thought it was. Micheal.

We spun around to see little Micheal Janeway running towards us. She knelt as he came closer.

"Micheal?"

He jumped into Janeway's arms. She gave him a tight hug and picked him up as tears spilled from his cheeks. The boy glared at Micheal suspiciously.

"There he is. Told you we weren't lying."

"Liars." He muttered and ran off again. Janeway placed Micheal down again and held him by his shoulders.

"Micheal? What are you doing here? You were on Voyager!"

"Chakotay didn't protect you! He lied. Chakotay is a liar. Sarah and I woke up Bini. She helped us. She is our sister now. She likes us and cares. She is here with Sarah and Mollie. Somewhere. I don't know where. I ran off to find you." Micheal explained. The Captain got more and more confused.

"What? Bini isn't your sister."

"Yes, she is! I say so. Yes, she is." He snapped.

"I am not going to argue about this with you right now. Bini, Sarah and Mollie are here?"

"Yes. I don't know where though. Sorry, Mommy."

"It's fine. We need to concentrate on how to get out of here for now. We will make sure to find your sister and Bini on the way. Mollie is probably still with them." The Captain explained. I drifted away to a nearby plasma energy conduit running along the side of a building.

"The same subspace fractures that brought us here might still be around. If they were caused by a polaric explosion? Is there any way we could use polaric energy to get us back?"

"If we had access to a polaric ion generator, we could modify a tricorder to emit a polaric field. At the very least it might help us scan for a fracture."

"I wonder where these conduits get their power?"

\---Twenty minutes later---

We approached one of the power plants. A crowd was getting pushed away from the front gate with the guards using physical violence. The Captain told Micheal to stay back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the little boy from earlier, still following us, hiding behind a bush behind Micheal as we got closer to the group.

"This is a lawful demonstration."

"We have a right to be here."

The protests shouted as the guards got more violent. People started to either fight back or retreat from the area as we weaved our way through.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd say we should come back tomorrow." I joked.

One of the guards' fire rounds into the air to disperse the crowd. Friends help the injured limp away. One over-enthusiastic guard hit Janeway in the face, knocking her down, I hit him back swiftly. Knocking him to the ground. One of the fleeing protesters helped the Captain up. Micheal ran up to his mother as I followed them away. The young boy was still watching us.

\-----

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres's POV

Chakotay would not stop muttering to himself as we walked towards engineering. I almost wanted to break his damn nose.

"WHAT? What is it, for crying out loud!?" I yelled.

"I am worried. Harry was right. I should have seen this coming. Those kids are-"

"You are not fun around when you feel guilty. You know that right?"

"I don't care. They were my responsibility."

"Just be happy I found a solution to our little hiccup, old man." I snapped back with a light punch to his arm. We entered into engineering. The projector was already set up with Harry at the controls and Tuvok standing beside it.

Chakotay got into position as I stood beside him. I nodded towards him to begin. He entered in command as the projector turned on. Emitting a green beam which caused a mini worm-hole to appear a few meters away.

"This device uses the same polaric energy that destroyed the planet." I explained.

"At intense levels, it can open a subspace fracture." Harry finished.

"Wide enough for the Captain, Paris and the rest to get through?" Chakotay asked.

"If we can locate them, this is capable of bringing them back."

"The logical place to begin would be at the same location they disappeared." Tuvok commented. The device suddenly fizzed and the beam flickered away. Closing the mini-wormhole.

"The only problem is, at the necessary intensity, the polaric generator will burn itself out after thirty seconds at best." Harry said.

"Can't we re-initialize the generator and start again?"

"Not at the same location. Once we make an attempt at any given location, the damage to subspace will make a second attempt impossible." I explained.

"How do we prevent one of us getting trapped in a fracture?"

"We've modified our tricorders to detect the fractures, and all of us will be wearing one of these." I said as I took out an armband with a mini box full of technology and wires on it from a nearby cargo box.

"It puts out an anti-polaric field. It should repel the fractures when they get within three metres."

"Nice work." Chakotay said. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, I turned away from him and looked at Harry. He was smirking at me. That doesn't help! The engineering doors slide open. I looked over. A small part of me hoped it was Bini, coming in for her shift. I will admit I kinda missed her sarcastic comments as I worked and her endless comebacks to pointless arguments with Seska just because they hated each other.

Instead of Bini, that annoying Talaxian Neelix and the Ocampan Kes walked in.

"Ah, Commander. Will you be going back to the planet surface?" Neelix asked.

"We're getting ready to leave right now." Chakotay replied.

"I have to go with you." Kes blurted out.

"There's nothing down there you want to see, Kes." Chakotay insisted.

"That's what I told her." Neelix pitched in. They both ignored Neelix.

"I've already seen it. I have to go."

"How-Explain. Follow me." He said. The three of them left engineering while Kes explain whatever she meant by that. I sighed and placed the armband down. Harry leaned over to me with the biggest grin in his life.

"I didn't know you had a crush on the Commander, Maquis." He whispered. I growled and punched him hard in the arm. Causing him to yelp and jump backwards.

"Shut up, Starfleet." I growled and stormed off to the second level of engineering as Harry nursed a bruised arm as he walked out of engineering.

\-----

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

Sarah tugged on my sleeve again as Mollie sniffed the street for signs that her other owners were nearby as I followed the Captain's homing signal from her combadge on my tricorder as I did my best to hide it from the civilians.

"Are we near Mommy yet?" Sarah asked again. 

"No. The answer is the same as it was five minutes ago. She is moving." I replied as I attempted to keep my anger in check as we walked through the streets. Suddenly, Sarah took off running with Mollie.

"Sarah! Sarah, get back here!" I snapped and blocked her path. She desperately pointed beyond me struggling to breathe and talk at the same time. I knelt and put a hand on her shoulder as my other one was used to restraint Mollie as she started to bark. I quickly brought my other hand away from Sarah as she calmed down and used it to silence Mollie. Who finally got the message after a minute.

"Mommy. *Deep breathe.* Mommy, I saw Mommy, Micheal and Tom being lead into that building by two people." She explained. She pointed towards the building next to us. We carefully walked just below one of the windows. I picked Sarah up to help her see through the window better with me. Mollie's tongue was hanging out as she went on her hind legs and scratched at the wall. Probably sensing her owners nearby. 

Through the window, we saw two men. One sat at a desk, examining a tricorder and phaser before placing it on the desk again next to two other tricorders and a phaser. Tom was helping the Captain down on a stairwell, next to a very concerned Micheal.

Sarah and I gasped as we watched Tom press a rag against the Captain's forehead. He pulled it away to reveal a pretty bad gash with some blood trickling down her head. Micheal rested his head aginst the Captain's shoulder and hugged her in fear as the other guy had a gun held behind his back.

The first man (From the desk.) walked around his desk and stood in front of him. The Captain pulled Micheal closer with a protective arm across his back to his shoulder. He held himself closer to his mother as Tom kept dabbing the cloth against her injury and wiped the blood away.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. A kid had moved to the other window, peeking in also. I put Sarah down. She quickly ran over to the boy and demanded what he was doing. She wasn't very far, I suppose it was fine.

I didn't hear what the boy replied with but whatever it was it convinced Sarah to look through the window with him. Mollie just sat on the ground with a whimper. I looked back to my side of the house again. Peeking through the window for more info.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

An older man, the one that helped me get up earlier stood in front of us as Micheal held a death grip on me and Tom dabbed a wat rag against my throbbing head.

"We're sorry to involve you in this. Pe'Nar Makull. My colleague, Ny Terla." He introduced.

"You just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Terla said. With clear distaste for us.

"I was just thinking the very same thing." Tom said.

"What were you doing there. With a child none the less." Terla demanded.

"We're from Kalto Province. We were hoping to tour your power facility, compare it to our own." I said. Stick to the story. Just stick to the story.

"I've never seen a Kalton with your colour hair." Terla pointed out.

"Well, now you have."

"My friend thinks you were sent by the government to infiltrate us." Makull said as he motioned his head towards his friend.

"Infiltrate? You were there when she got this." Tom snapped.

"Mommy wouldn't do that. She is honest." Micheal called out.

"She is your mother. Very irresponsible."

"Something irresponsible is going to happen if you don't shut it." Tom muttered.

"Besides perhaps you were told to put on a good show for us." Terla continued.

"We don't even know why someone would want to infiltrate you." Tom snapped back.

"That's hard to believe. Even in Kalto there are protests against polaric energy."

"We're not spies." I said.

"When was the last time you were in a power plant?"

"Not since we left home."

"You weren't in that plant yesterday?"

"We were just getting there when we stumbled into you."

"We know you're not telling the truth. We have safety monitors to measure polaric energy. When you were brought here, they registered five times the normal readings."

"To register levels this high you were either inside that plant yesterday, or at the site of a polaric disaster worse than any in the history of this planet."

Oh no.

\-----

Lieutenant Torres POV

We were back on the planet's surface in the broken plaza where Tom and the Captain were last seen, and where the computer says the five misfits beamed down and screwed up. Chakotay stood with Kes as Tuvok and I made sure the armbands were working (+ The machine.)

"What is it?" Chakotay asked.

"It's as though I can sense the people who were here," Kes replied as she ran her fingers down a damaged wall.

"I know. It's like walking through a graveyard."

"No, it's more than that. I almost feel as if I could touch the people who were here." Kes corrected. Chakotay awkwardly left her as he made his way towards us, followed by Kes a few seconds later.

"What have you found?" He asked us.

"The scanners are not showing any subspace fractures in the area now." Tuvok replied.

"That probably indicates the subspace damage is beginning to dissipate. If that's true, it's going to be harder to locate Tom and the Captain." I added.

"Commander, I'm picking up a signal from a comm. badge." Harry called out from a few meters ahead.

"The subspace beacon?"

"No, it's not on subspace. It's here, now. Kim to Janeway. Kim to Paris." But of course, there was no answer.

"Can we locate the source of the signal?"

"Yes, sir. This way." We quickly went and followed Harry as he left the plaza.

\-----

Lieutenant Tom Paris's POV

Makull gestured the Captain to get up. She untangled Micheal from herself, despite his protests and handed him to me. Micheal whimpered as I held him close. The Captain kept her head high as she stood up in front of Makull. Makull crossed his arms as he glared back at her.

"What's your name?" Makull asked.

"Janeway." She snapped.

"Unusual name."

"Not where I'm from."

"What part of Kalto province was that again

"I don't see any point in this."

"There is a point, a very important one. It has to do with our schedule, and whether we can keep it or not. Can we?"

"I don't know."

"Do they know our plan?"

"I have no idea."

I suddenly heard a rustling at the farthest window. I snapped my head over to see Sarah and the little boy duck out of sight. I swore under my breath as Terla left in a hurry and came back a minute later with two struggling kids.

That somehow wasn't the strangest thing happening here. Bini was also with him. Holding Mollie by the collar and Sarah by the arm. I think she was pretending to be a guard. She lowered her head for a moment and whispered something in Sarah's ear.

"Let me go!" The boy cried out as Terla roughly brought him forward.

"Look what I caught sneaking around outside." Terla said with a smirk as if catching a child was some sort of big accomplishment.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

Tuvok lead us into an old destroyed building. We walked down a set of stairs to where the signals originated. We opened up our tricorders again and scanned the room. 

"I'm still not showing any life signs." Tuvok pointed out as we walked around the room.

\-----

Bini Filters POV

I was silently praying I could pull off being a guard as I let go of Sarah and Mollie's collar.

"The kids have nothing to do with any of this. Let them go." The Captain insisted.

"Is they yours?" Makull asked. Sarah ran forward and hugged the Captain as Mollie followed and growled at the man as she passed. Causing him to take a step back.

"Mommy!" She squealed as the Captain knelt and picked her up.

"The boy is just somebody we met here." The Captain replied

"Don't trust them. They aren't who they say they are." The boy yelled out.

"Really?" Makull raised an eyebrow towards us. Tom kept giving me a suspicious glance.

"Thanks, kid." Tom muttered towards him.

"Look, this is all a misunderstanding." The Captain insisted.

"They lied about coming here on the Continental transport. I talked to the attendant myself. Let me go." The boy cried out again. Terla tightened his grip on him. Janeway lowered Sarah down.

"What do we do with him? We can't let him go."

"Just put him over there with the others. Get the girl." Makull ordered. Terla nodded and shoved the boy down next to Micheal and grabbed Sarah. Sarah fought against him but it was no use, Sarah was shoved to the stairs as well.

"Now stay quiet. You, make sure they don't try to escape." Terla ordered me. I snapped to attention and stood beside them."

\-----

Kes's POV

I held two melted combadges out of four on the broken desk in my hand. Harry took another one of them and played with it in their hands.

"The combadge is designed to self-activate when the casing is destroyed to help searchers locate victims." Harry explained.

"I guess it means they were caught in the explosion." B'Elanna concluded.

"It only means their comm. badges were caught in the explosion. Further speculation serves no purpose. I suggest we search for other tangible evidence." Tuvok suggested.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

Makull moved back to his desk and picked up one of the tricorders.

"None of us have seen devices like these before. Terla believes they're spy equipment." Makull said. Terla seemed like more of the mastermind of this whole operation with his damn theories and options.

"They're for surveying property. I've been thinking of buying land here. I need to survey it." I explained.

"I'd be curious to know how they work. Would you show me?" Terla asked. I nodded and moved forward to grab the tricorder. Suddenly, Makull jolted forward and grabbed the tricorder I was about to grab. Mollie growled beside me.

"But then one of them might be a weapon, and I wouldn't want you to show me how that works, would I?" He snarled.

I heard shuffling from behind me. I am guessing it was Tom and the boy based on the following conversation.

"What's your name?"

"Latika."

I heard Tom sigh.

"Latika. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I just am." He replied. Smooth Tom. Makull shifted his position away from the desk.

"I realize how this must appear to you but I'm just a patriot."

"A patriot?" I replied.

"I sincerely believe polaric energy has the potential to destroy this entire world."

"And I take it very few people here agree with you."

"We have more support since the accident at Markov. We know the companies are afraid of us. We know they've increased security at all their plants, but it will not be enough to stop us. We can't wait another week, we have to move up the schedule. We know they're not telling us the truth. We have to assume the government sent them. Tell everyone we begin at four hundred tomorrow." He ordered around the room. I looked towards Bini. She was still trying to play being a guard.

"Wait a minute-" I snapped forward. Bring their attention back towards me.

\-----

Kes's POV

I felt a presence go through my body as I walked past a broken desk. I reminded me of the Captain. Was she here?

"Captain?"

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

The Captain grew pale as she turned around and looked at the back wall.

"Kes?"

Makull, who didn't look like he cared much to whatever the Captain said gritted his teeth towards her.

"Do you have something to tell me, Janeway? If that's your real name." Makull pressed. she spun around to him again. 

"It is my real name. Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager."

\-----

Kes's POV

"I can feel their presence." I announced.

"Please elaborate. How can you feel their presence?" Tuvok asked as they all looked towards me.

"I don't know. I just can. They've been in this room, I know it."

"Is there a subspace fracture anywhere in here?" Chakotay asked. Tuvok scanned the room, carefully waving his tricorder around.

"Affirmative."

"Set up the equipment." Chakotay barked.

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

"You wanted the truth, all right, here's the truth. We're from the future. Exactly one day in the future." The Captain snapped at him.

"You mean I was right?" Latika said to me. He wasn't entirely right. But I will give him the benefit of the doubt.

"We weren't allowed to tell. At least, I thought we weren't." I pointed out. Bini snickered beside me. Thinking something was funny about this entire situation.

"In a few hours from now, there will be a serious accident on this world. It will be caused by a polaric detonation. We came here in an interstellar ship to investigate that explosion. When we arrived, we were exposed to the polaric radiation." She explained to the disbelieving Makull and Terla.

\-----

Kes's POV

"Showing a subspace fracture, co-ordinates one four one by twenty-one by fourteen, five percent drift, range four metres." Tuvok reported as B'elanna and Harry tinkered with the machine.

"Got it. Initiating generator."

"Initiating microscanner for subspace fracture."

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

"It's very likely that whatever you're planning to do could be responsible for this tragedy." She continued.

"And somehow you can come back here to warn us?" Makull finished.

"The explosion had an after-effect that no one expected. It created fractures in time. We fell through one of those fractures-"

"Interstellar ships, fractures in time, do you honestly expect us to believe all this?"

\-----

Kes's POV

"I've found them. Scanners are picking up a subspace beacon. Adjusting penetration co-ordinates to match. I'll try to open up the other end." B'Elanna reported as she switched on the machine and the green beam hit subspace, creating a mini wormhole. Chakotay quickly tapped his combadge.

"Chakotay to Janeway."

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

"Captain, can you read us?" Chakotay's voice cut through the room from her combadge. The Captain looked startled for a moment. Bini straightened up and placed her hand in her pocket. Probably were her combadge was. Probably praying that Chakotay doesn't call her.

Terla stepped forward and ripped the combadge away from the Captain. He held up the badge to Makull.

"Eavesdropping devices!" He exclaimed. Makull gestured towards Bini and Terla to take our combadges as well as the Captain desperately tried to explain he was wrong. Bini mumbled her apologies as she went by, plucking our combadge off and placing them on the desk.

"Get the particle injector," Makull ordered as he pulled a weapon but from his desk and looked us over. Terla nodded and opened a safe, taking out a hand-sized device.

"Bring them with us. The children included. I have an idea of how they can help.

We were quickly shoved up and out of the room as more guards came in and were handed weapons, Bini included. I looked behind as the group moved past me. Suddenly I watched as a wormhole appeared! A wormhole. Chakotay's voice spoke again on the Captain's combadge.

"Chakotay to Janeway, can you read me? Please respond."

I took a step forward to answer. Suddenly the wormhole disappeared. I felt a great sense of loss. Suddenly I was yanked forward by a remaining guard who chuckled to himself about how I can't escape.

\---Next Day---

"I don't get it, Captain, this morning you were giving orders about not interfering because of the Prime Directive, and now you're telling them everything." I snapped at her as we were "escorted" down the street. Bini was the only guard protecting us as most of them were near the front with the kids and one in front of us, just before the little gathering over there

"I told them the truth when I realized we'd already violated the Prime Directive in the worst possible manner."

"How did we do that?" I asked.

"Just by being here. Because if we hadn't been here it's very possible this world would not have been destroyed. Not to mention when Bini and my children got pulled through."

Bini leaned in between us, so we could see the scowl on her face.

"With all due respect, you weren't there when your kids went all hulk when they found out you went missing." Bini pitched in. Under normal circumstances, I would point out that once again Bini used the 20th-century reference but this is not the time.

"Can we please stay focused and return to the real matter here. What did you mean by that, Captain." Bini rolled her eyes at me and withdrew again.

"Think about it, Tom. Before we got involved, these people were planning to commit some kind of sabotage next week. We were the ones who forced a change in their schedule. Because of us, they decided to begin today at four hundred rotations, and we know the detonation takes place today at just after four hundred and one."

"Four oh one twenty-two eighty-four. Wait a minute. You're saying we're responsible for an explosion even though it occurred before our ship arrived here."

"We've travelled back to a point in time before the explosion, so, yes, we can be responsible for it." She replied.

"Let's say we never came, and their plans didn't change. Wouldn't the accident simply have occurred next week instead of today?"

"Who knows what might have happened between now and then. They could have been arrested before they got a chance to carry it out, conditions at the plant might not have been the same next week. But it's become our problem now, Tom, and we have got to find a way to solve it." She said as the power planet came into view in the distance.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

The senior staff were currently in the briefing room again. It had been about a day since The Captain, Tom, Bini and the children went missing. Chakotay looked like he hadn't been sleeping at all last night.

"We're running out of time. The subspace fractures are closing. We've lost over seventy percent of them." I explained next to the wall console which showed a diagram of the fractures disappearing.

"At this point, we're suggesting we concentrate our search at the flash-point." B'Elanna concluded.

"May I ask what you expect to accomplish by doing that?" Tuvok asked.

"We figure the Captain and Paris might have looked for the origin of the explosion to try and prevent it." I answered.

"Unlikely. It would be a highly questionable decision in light of the Prime Directive." Tuvok said.

"If it were me, I would have tried to get there." Chakotay insisted.

"The issue is whether Captain Janeway would go there, not you, Commander." Tuvok replied. Chakotay ignored him as he looked back at me.

"You think you can locate the flash-point?" Chakotay asked.

"We already have." I replied. He stood from his seat.

"Let's go. Dismissed."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I took in a sharp breath as Makull pushed me to the front of the group and whispered into my ear.

"Your job is to get us past the guards. You'll tell them you're bringing us here to negotiate a settlement of our dispute with the power company."

"I cannot and will not do anything to help you." I snapped at him.

"Think before you say no. Terla has a weapon trained on the boy and your kids. If shooting begins he'll be the first victim." Makull replied. A guard standing at the gate stepped away and walked towards us.

"Is there something I can do for you?" The guard asked.

"She's a government representative on official business." makull replied. I took a step forward, towards the guard. My next action, I would probably live to regret. I saw Bini's eyes flash with concern out of the corner of my eyes as she took a step back, towards the children and Terla.

"I am a hostage. These men are here to break into the plant."

The guard immediately stepped back and almost took a run for it before Makull shot him to the ground. I pushed him aside and began to run towards my children as Bini ran towards Latika. She picked up the frightened child as Terla pointed the weapon at them. Tom jumped in his way as Mollie bit his leg. Terla yelped in pain and shot the weapon. Straight into Tom's side. He collapsed onto the grass in pain as Bini + my kids ran towards him.

Meanwhile, Makull shot another guard at the gate as he pressed the alarm. I turned around and looked at him as Terla stumbled away and limped past the gates with a fellow guard and Makull turned towards me.

"Their lives are on your conscience, Janeway!" He yelled and followed his members into the power planet. I gritted my teeth and knelt next to Tom as my children, Latika, Bini and Mollie surrounded him.

"You saved my life. " Latika exclaimed. Tom gave the boy a weak smile and looked up at me.

"Don't waste time with me, Captain. Got to stop them." He said and cried out in pain. I looked over to my kids and Latika.

"Will you stay with him until help arrives?" I asked.

"Sure they will, the kid and I, we're old friends now, aren't we?" He said to the boy.

"Yeah."

"I'll be back for you." I said to Tom. I got up and kissed both my kids on the forehead before calling for Mollie and gesturing Bini to follow. We ran after the group and carefully entered the building with the alarm still blaring. Bini pointed in a direction and I took it. Following their voices down the corridors.

After a few moments of twists and turns, we looked over a corner where Makull, Terla and one other person stopped at a control panel and began to take it apart.

\-----

B'Elanna Torres's POV

We beamed down to a destroyed corridor of where we assumed the flashpoint was in a power plant. We all pulled out our tricorders again and scanned the area.

"The polaric levels are higher here than any place we've been so far." Harry said.

"This was undoubtedly the flash-point of the explosion. Whatever went wrong, it started here." I exclaimed.

"Do we have subspace fractures to work with here?" Chakotay asked.

"Affirmative. They remain quite numerous in this area." Tuvok confirmed.

"Set up the equipment."

"Aye, sir."

\-----

Bini Filters POV

I kept my weapon close to my chest as the Captain gave me a silent count down soon. I nodded. She counted down from three as I heard Terla ask for an injector just beyond the bend. We jump out of our hiding spot with Mollie all ready to attack.

"Just hand that bag to me." The Captain ordered as they snapped their attention towards us. I trained my weapon towards them.

\-----

B'Elanna Torres's POV

"Four one by three one zero. Two percent drift, range six metres, mark." Tuvok said.

"I have it. Initiating generator." Harry reported.

"Scanning for the subspace beacon. It doesn't look like they were here." I pointed out.

"It is highly unlikely that Captain Janeway would come here to-"

"No," Kes barked. "The Captain did come here. she was here with Bini and Mollie. This is where they died."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

"Everybody on this planet has less than three minutes to live if you go through with this, Makull. Don't!" The Captain barked. Mollie let out a few barks. Startling Terla.

"What exactly do you think we are planning to do here?" Makull demanded.

"I assume you're going to sabotage the plant, probably by detonating some kind of device."

"We're not stupid enough to blow up anything here."

"That may be true, but something will go wrong." I barked.

"Nothing is going to go wrong unless you fire that weapon near a polaric conduit. For everyone's safety, I suggest you put it down." He snapped at me and pointed towards my weapon.

"Give me the bag." The Captain ordered. Makull scowled and clutched it closer to his chest.  
"All right then, we'll wait."

\-----

B'Elanna Torres's POV

"If Kes is right, the Captain was here at the moment the explosion occurred. Is there anyway to break through subspace a few minutes before the detonation?" Chakotay asked.

"If the widest point of the fracture represents the time of the explosion, couldn't we open a hole just before the widest point?" Harry suggested.

"There's no way we could pin-point the exact time we'd be penetrating but we could make an educated guess." I replied.

"I feel it is my duty to point out there is absolutely no logical reason to believe Kes is correct. However, since I have no alternative course of action to recommend at this time, I suggest we proceed." I almost shot out a series of insults to the Vulcan, instead, I looked towards Chakotay for the next best option.

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

I hands gripped the weapon, they were starting to feel sweaty. I don't like it, not to mention my arm was killing me, having to hold it.

"What time is it?" Janeway snapped. Terla looked down at his clock.

"Four oh one rotations plus twenty-one." Terla replied.

"We'll just wait until twenty-three." The Captain replied.

"Twenty three? What's the importance of twenty-three? Oh, this is all about the alleged time of our self-annihilation. All right, let's just see if we can all get through the next-" Makull was interrupted from his 'I don't believe you jokers' speech by a worm hole appearing behind us.

"Um...Captain?" I looked towards her for answers as Mollie barked at the hole.

"What's going on?" Terla demanded behind us.

"They're cutting through subspace."

The worm hole got bigger and bigger. So big that it was about to connect with the conduit wall.

"My god, it's going to intersect with the conduit wall!" Makull exclaimed.

"Our own rescue attempt. That's what sets it off! Our weapon may be able to seal that hole. It's our only chance." she demanded. Makull hesitantly opened the bag and we quickly pulled out our phasers, then we turned towards the growing wormhole and fired at the wormhole.

\-----

B'Elanna Torres's POV

"I'm getting nadion particle resistance from the other side." I called out as Harry increased the input.

"Increasing generator to maximum output. The generator's overloading." Harry called out.

"I don't understand. It's not working. We're not penetrating the fracture." I snapped out frustrated. Suddenly the machine fizzed out, the wormhole snapped shut, with a lot of force, knocking us backwards as a white filled my vision.

\-----(Time resets to Yesterday morning.)-----

Harry Kim's POV

I heard tapping on my console, just a few millimetres away from me. I looked up to see Tom grinning at me

"You ready?" He asked. I groaned internally as I caught up to what he was asking. It was because of that stupid bet I took. If only Bini didn't agree to take the night shift and day shift today and last night. She would be here. Shutting him up. Instead of getting off duty.

"No, I want to get on that transtator assembly diagnostic."

"Harry, I can't do this alone." He insisted.

"I'm sorry! I am just busy right now." I said.

"You're making a big mistake. Can't you see what's going to happen? We're the only humans out here, Harry. People are going to start pairing off, and if we don't get to the Delany sisters in Stellar Cartography soon, somebody else will." He demanded.

"I got a girl back home."

"So what? I've got five."

"I plan on seeing mine again."

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry. You think she's going to wait for you?"

"I hope so."

"Let her go. Let her have a husband and kids and a good life, while you and I have the Delany sisters." He insisted again. I shook my head.

"You are insane. I have to run a transtator diagnostic." I insisted as I entered the commands into the main computer.

"You need to run a self-diagnostic. Look, they come as a pair. It's a double date or no date. Come on! I told them all about you." He begged. I narrowed my eyes toward him.

"What did you tell them about me?" I snapped.

"Well, for one thing, how you broke the single pilot speed record at the Academy."

"Record? I never broke any record!" I exclaimed.

"And who are they going to check it with?" Tom asked. I rolled my eyes and pointed up.

"The computer, Tom. The computer. Besides, it is only 0900. We have only been on duty for two hours! We can't just abandon our posts. Which I see you don't care about." I said and looked over to his station where a young ensign replaced him.

"That's because I got us two hours off of duty, right now." he said with a big smile.

"Oh, really? What is the catch?" I asked.

"Well, we are giving up our lunch break and working one hour overtime." He replied. He pulled on my arm, making me step away from my station and someone else to replace it. I shook my head as Tom put his hand on my shoulder and lead me into the turbo lift.

\-----

Chakotay's POV

I tapped my combadge. as I watched Tom and Harry walk off the bridge.

"Chakotay to Captain Janeway."

I looked back at my readings in the console between our command chairs as the ready room opens and Janeway walked out with Neelix.

"Yes, Commander?" she chirped. As she moved towards me and Neelix moved to stand beside the security station to annoy Tuvok with his usual morning banter whenever he comes to the bridge.

The Captain turned towards Neelix.

"Are you familiar with any intelligent life forms in this system, Mister Neelix?" She asked. Neelix fumbled with his hands for a moment as he opened his mouth to respond.

"Familiar. Not exactly familiar. Considerably less than familiar, actually." He stumbled out.

Suddenly, the turbo lift slid open to a frightened Kes. Neelix moved over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Causing her to look towards him.

"I had to know." she muttered.

"Know? know what?" Neelix asked.

"The planet. Everyone was killed. There was this terrible explosion." she explained.

Janeway and I looked at each other in surprise, then back at Neelix and Kes.

"You had a bad dream." Neelix suggested.

"No, it was more than a dream." Kes insisted. Janeway looked towards Tuvok.

"Mister Tuvok, any indications of trouble on that M-class planet?" She asked.

"Negative, Captain." He answered.

"Is it populated?"

"Sensors do show humanoid life. There is no satellite system and no indications of spacecraft in the vicinity. It appears to be a pre-warp civilization." He finished. The Captain nodded her thanks and turned back to Kes.

"Which means, as a policy, we don't involve ourselves in their affairs." The Captain said.

"Of course. A most enlightened philosophy. Come on, Kes." Neelix insisted. Kes weaved past him and walked to the upper railing.

"I'm sorry. Captain, is it possible to see this planet on the viewscreen?"

The officer at Ops changed the screen to show the planet. A big blue healthy planet with clouds. Kes's body sagged a little due to released tension as she allowed Neelix to guide her out.

"Thank you, Captain." She called out.

"Anytime, Kes." She replied as the viewscreen switched back to normal again. She sat in her chair beside me.

"Enter the planet's co-ordinates into the log and maintain present heading, Commander, warp six."

"Aye, Captain." I replied.

\---End of Chapter Nine. Next: Short Story: The Maquis Commander and my Mommy.---

Info: Captain Janeway sends Bini to find Micheal, in the hopes she can change his attitude since they got into a fight. The Captain won't tell her what the fight was about but she accepts anyway. She finds him on the holodeck. After a few minutes, he finally tells her. Let's just say...it's bad.

AN: Please tell me how I can improve and what you like and don't like. Have a good day.


	10. Short Story: The Maquis Commander and My Mommy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal doesn't want his father replaced by the Maquis Commander.  
Mentioned J/C  
P.S J/C isn't going to happen for a while folks. There needs to be build up! Not to mention, B'Elanna needs to get over her crush on Chakotay over here.

Chapter Ten: Short Story: The Maquis Commander and My Mommy.

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

(Three days after Time and Again.)

\-----

I sat in the messhall at around 8 pm. This was around the time the ship became quiet and peaceful almost. I sipped on my tomato soup as I watched the last of the crew leave the messhall, leaving just me.

I reflected on my day. Today the Kazon attacked. It wasn't bad but it knocked out the warp core which is setting us back a few days on getting home, which I am pretty sure is driving the Captain insane. 

Sarah got sick so the Captain sent me off duty to take care of her since no one else was willing too. Not that she knows lots of people. I am basically their babysitter now. I don't know how I feel about that.

I took a sip of my signature drink hot chocolate.

I heard the messhall doors open. Soft footsteps crossed the room. Good only one person. They will be gone soon. I stared down at my meal as I took another sip.

"Lieutenant? May I sit down."

I looked up to see Captain Janeway, who was still in uniform, looking down at me. I started to scream internally as I shot up, almost knocking my chair over as I jumped to attention.

"Gah-I-um-Of course!" I stumbled out, like an idiot.

"At ease, Lieutenant." She said in a warm voice as she sat down. I nodded and slowly lower my body back down.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your off time, but I have a request." She continued. She was fiddling with her combadge again. Something, Chakotay told me means she is nervous. Whatever could she be nervous about right now?

"Of course, Captain."

"Micheal and I had an argument. He stormed off. He didn't take his combadge with him. I was wondering if you would be willing to..." She trailed off, unsure of how to continue. I have a feeling I know where this is going.

"Return his combadge to him and convince him of whatever you were arguing about is stupid?" I finished.

"In a way. Yes, Lieutenant." She replied. She slid his combadge over to me. I caught it in my hand and looked up at her again.

"When do you want him home by?"

"10 pm, if possible."

"If possible?"

"You already know how stubborn he can be." She replied with a smile. I nodded.

"What was the argument about anyway?" I asked. She straightened up and looked down towards the floor as her Captain's mask slipped on. She looked back up at me with cold eyes.

"None of your concern, Lieutenant." She snapped. I know these means don't disobey me to look so I am just going to leave it to Micheal to tell me. I nodded again and drained the rest of my bowl.

"I will get right on it, Captain." I chirped. 

"Thank you, Lieutenant." She smiled at me again. It was the Captain smile. I picked up my meal and shoved it into the replicator as she stood up. I quickly left the messhall.

\-----Twenty minutes later.-----

I followed my tricorder readings for a young boy in holodeck one. I reached the holodeck controls. A program called "ThinkingTree-ProgramAlphaFive-Earth." was playing currently. Yet, the holodeck doors were locked. I sighed and used my override codes to let the doors slide open.

I walked through the holodeck doors to a big cornfield. In the center of the field, there was a light shining through the leaves of a huge tree in the middle of the property as a big moon overlooked the area, complete with a big farmhouse and a barn in the distance.

I looked at my tricorder. Micheal was in the middle of the holodeck. So he was in the tree. Perfect. Tree climbing was not on my to-do list today but for sure. I can add it in.

It took me quite a few minutes to reach the tree. Keep in mind the corn stalks were taller than me. But, finally, I made it into a small clearing with crunchy grass and the huge tree. I walked over to the base of the tree and heard someone sniffing. I looked up to see Micheal sitting in a sturdy branch high up.

He didn't even look at me but I assumed he knew someone was there was he quickly wiped his eyes. to banish any sign that he was crying.

"Mommy, go away." He snapped.

I leaned against the truck.

"Last I checked, I was Bini." I joked. His eyes shot open and he leaned a little to his side to see me, probably grinning like an idiot, against the tree. He settled into his previous position.

"I don't want to talk right now." He snapped down at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I do. Why did you run from your mother, Micheal?" I demanded. He sucked in a deep breathe and refused to look down at me as tears rained down his cheeks.

"I said, I don't want to discuss it, Bini. Leave me alone." He demanded. This was going to be harder than I thought. I managed to climb the tree and reach the branch Micheal was on. He refused to look at me as I snuggled up on the branch and relaxed against the trunk.

"Micheal, look at me." I ordered in my "serious" tone. He hesitated but then slowly looked up at me. "Tell me what is wrong."

"Mommy is the problem." He muttered as he ran his hand across the bark.

"I need more information than that Micheal."

"Mommy likes someone other than Daddy." He mumbled again and let out a sob and he covered his face and wept. I think my jaw almost hit the ground. That was...not what I was expecting.

"What-Wh---I don't understand." I stammered out. Micheal shrugged as he curled himself into a ball and managed to keep it together.

"Mommy was acting strange around...him. I asked Sarah about it. She said she was acting the way she acted around Daddy. All nervous like and just weird...before...before Daddy died. I examined her words and I realized she had a point." He explained. Somehow the fact that their father was dead, hit me harder than the possibility of the Captain liking someone on the ship.

"You father is dead?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. I miss him. I won't let him be replaced by...by him!" Micheal snapped and slammed his fist against the tree.

"Who's him?" 

"The Commander."

"Chakotay."

"Yeah. He likes Mommy."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"That's...not good." I muttered. For once I wish Chakotay would just keep it in his pants. Geez.

"He is trying to be my Daddy. I want him to stop." Micheal muttered.

"You can't just stop loving someone, Micheal." I said. 

"Why not? Mommy did with Daddy."

"I am sure that is not true. Your mother still loves your Father very much. You don't understand it now but you will when you are older. Besides. A Captain can't even have a relationship with another member of her crew. You know how much your mother cares about protocol." I explained. He brightened up.

"Really?"

"Really." I nodded. "Computer, two hot Chocolates. Rations: Bini Filters." 

Two big mugs of hot chocolate appeared beside me. I carefully handed him one.

For the next two hours, we sat in that tree, sipping hot chocolate and watching the night sky. Finally, when I drained the rest of my cup, I looked over to sleeping Micheal. I carefully picked him up and climb down the tree.

"Computer, end program." I whispered and the holodeck grid appeared again in a matter of moments.

\-----Ten minutes later-----

I chimed the Captain's door. I adjusted sleeping Micheal in my arms as passing crewmembers gave me confused glances. I growled at them, they got the message and ran off.

The door slides open to a sniffling Sarah, who didn't look much better than before as she smiled up at me. 

"Hi, Bini. Mommy is just brushing her hair at the moment." Sarah said. I nodded and entered their quarters.

"Thanks, Sarah. Feeling better?"

"No." She mumbled with a sneeze.

The Captain poked her head out of the bathroom door. She was wearing a pink nightgown with her hair down while holding a brush. She gave me a bright smile.

"Thanks so much, Bini!" She said. I nodded with a smirk and entered Sarah and Micheal's bedroom. I gently layed him down on his bed and covered his sheets up. Micheal mumbled and snuggled into his sheets, I wrapped his arm around his bear and entered the living room again. Where the Captain pressed a hypospray against Sarah's neck.

"Go on. Off to bed, Little bird." The Captain said. Sarah kissed her on the cheek and ran into the darkroom, where Micheal was. She stood up again and placed the hypospray down then made her way towards me.

"I want to thank you again for bringing Micheal home, Lieutenant. I don't think I could have done it without your help." I shrugged.

"He would have come home eventually. I think right now...he is just angry. It will pass." I insisted, She gave a sad sigh and nodded.

"You have an early shift tomorrow, Lieutenant. Better get to bed." She said.

"Aye, Captain." I chirped and walked out of her quarters. The door closed softly behind me as I walked down the corridor again. I took a moment and stood at Chakotay quarter's door. (Which was located next to the Captain's.) Wondering if Micheal was right.

I stepped forward, I raised my hand to press the buzzer.

No. No. Not now.

I withdrew my hand and continued down the corridor towards a turbo lift. It was too late to start an argument.

\---End Of Chapter Ten. Next: The Phage.---

AN: Yes. I mention J/C in this. I know you guys probably want J/C to happen soon. I would just like to warn you in advance that I am not good or even decent at writing romance. There needs to be a build-up. I don't think two kids that have just lost their father a year ago would be up for the idea of him being replaced so soon, so I am going to drag out protective Micheal for a while.

The writing process will be slowed down due to the face that I start grade 11 tomorrow.


	11. An Apology/MUST READ.

Comment: I'm really sorry but the focus of the story being on an OC is ridiculously Mary Sue. In addition, Janeway having children from a dead husband following her to the DQ on the shIp is a rip off of another fic currently being posted here on AO3.

(Beyond the Voyage - @Janewyck)

I won't be reading any further.

\-----

So I came back from school, logged on and saw the comment above. It hurt.

But the person was correct. I read the mentioned fanfiction after I read the comment and realized. Yeah, this story and that story are actually very similar. I am sorry that I may have accidentally copied. I have never made this mistake before so I am not so sure whether or not to continue the story based on these...facts.

I will be sure to give credit to that person who wrote that story for this one.

Now...about my OC.

I think I may have to rewrite my OC...for the fifth time. How I am going to change my OC, I don't know yet. I started writing my OC in grade 8 (That is why she always starts out 14.) and have always thought she was a little too perfect. That is why I had thrown her into the Maquis and made sure Seska hated her and making her parents are dead. It might be a while for me to publish a new chapter based on this new info.

Not to mention grade 11 is way harder than I thought.

I would also like to take this moment to apologize to @Janewyck I didn't mean to steal your idea. Very sorry!


	12. Chapter 11: Bini Filters. (Backstory.)

Chapter 11: Bini Filters (Backstory.)

Year: 2358: November 22.

Amanda Filters POV

I felt a wave of relief as I heard my little girl come into the world and cry her little heart out. I relaxed against the hospital bed as exhaustion hit me. My husband gave me his usual sweet smile as he squeezed my hand as we watched the nurses wrap her up. She was so small.

I suppose that is what I can expect from a five-month early baby. The important thing is that she is alive. The nurse slowly handed her to me. I brought her close to my chest as I watched her blue eyes look around the room as she tried to touch everything.

Not that she could see anything at the moment. She was just born less than five minutes ago. My husband leaned down towards me as we looked at our little girl.

"What is her name?" The Doctor beside us asked. I smiled up at him.

"Bini Faustina Filters."

\-----

Year: 2367: November 3.

Bini Filters POV (Age 10)

I walked down one of San Francisco's streets as I thought about my day. It was dumb. School is useless. They make fun of me all day and I never learn anything that would improve my life. It is all about Math. I hate math. I can't do it.

Mommy thinks I am not trying hard enough. I am doing the best I can, daddy...Daddy...I miss him.

Daddy went to Starfleet HQ two weeks ago, he told mommy he had to be the first officer of USS Bonestell. I never heard of it. He hasn't come back. Now...now I found out yesterday that he is fighting a scary creature in space. I want Daddy to come back. I heard it ended today.

I picked up my pace down the street as people cast curious glances in my direction. I ignored them as I entered our apartment complex. I hurried up to our house on the 4th floor and ran into our house.

Mommy was watching FedNews as I entered. Her eyes were glued to the screen. Unusual considering she was normally in the kitchen listening to it from the living room instead. They were talking about the battle again. She didn't look towards my direction as the front door hissed closed. I hesitantly stepped into the living room and looked at the TV.

\---FEDNEWS---

"39 ships were destroyed at Wolf 359 today. We have just received the names of those ships. They are as follows:

-USS Bellerophon

-USS Buran

-USS Bonestell

\---FEDNEWS---

The USS Bonestell...

Daddy's ship?

My throat tightened up as I got closer to the TV and moved past slumped Mommy as I looked at the picture of his ship flash on the screen than the next ship and the next and the next. I finally looked at my mother, now in front of me. Her eyes were bloodshot as silent tears rained down her cheeks as she was silently shaking. The usual light of life in her eyes was gone as she kept looking past me at the screen.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was shaking one might think she was dead.

"Where is Daddy?" I whispered. I already know the answer. I need to confirmed.

She didn't answer me.

"Where is Daddy!?" I snapped.

She looked up at me slowly.

"Dead." She replied like those Vulcans at school. Those Vulcans never show emotion. I opened my mouth to speak but realized I had nothing to say. Tears started to run down my cheeks as the reality of the situation really hit me. Daddy was dead. I was never going to see him again.

I let out a small sob as I ran out of the living room and into my own room. I collapsed on my bed and cried and cried. Daddy was gone!

(Next Day.)

I walked into school, everyone either stopped to look at me with pity or decided it was best to ignore me as I stormed through the hallways to my class. Lots of kids weren't in school today, I suppose that was because of their...own loss. I wasn't going to be like that. I need something. Anything to distract me right now. Even getting picked on would be better...better than what I am feeling right now.

I watched as my usual tormenters couldn't make eye contact with me. They also gave me the pity look. Just like everyone else. I don't want this. 

"Just stop." I snapped at them. The leader of the little clan, Miranda Morris. Looked up at me in confusion, at least she can look me in the eye.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I waved my hand around. Indicating at the entire group.

"This! The pity act. I don't need it. Knock it off. Just stop! Torment me as usual! Do whatever. Just stop!" I snapped. I felt tears overwhelm my eyes again as I heard my daddy's voice in the back of my head say.

"That wasn't nice, Bini."

Of course, it wasn't nice. This entire situation isn't nice. I am not even sure if I am making sense anymore as I continued towards my class just a few doors ahead. Now everyone moved out of my way as if I was an admiral at Starfleet.

(One Week Later.)

I stood beside my mother, wearing a black dress with a winter coat as people gave us a whole bunch of "I am sorry for your loss." comments. Being sorry isn't going to bring him back. Being sorry isn't going to make Mommy stop acting like a Vulcan, being sorry isn't going to make me feel better about the fact that I am standing next to my Daddy's empty coffin.

I mumbled thanks to the people as they passed for my mother, who couldn't stop staring at the ground in front of her like she was in some sort of trance.

An Admiral Paris walked up. I recognized him as the man who ordered my daddy on that ship. He was one of the many reasons my daddy is dead. I glared at him as he shook my hand and looked down at me with pity. Like everyone else.

"I am so sorry for your Father's loss." He said. I couldn't even say thank you, I knew that if I tried I would end up saying a lot of things I shouldn't say. He was still an Admiral after all. He moved beside me to my Mother. She finally looked up at someone. Pure hatred was in her eyes as she reached out, gripped his wrist and pulled him closer+down to whisper in his ear.

"You, Alynna Nechayev, and J.P Hansen killed him. Never forget that Owen Paris." She spat into his ear. Loud enough for people nearby to cast us confused looks as this was the first time my mother had spoken to anyone that they knew of in a week.

Admiral Paris slowly pulled back and nervously nodded. Cast me one more glance and left to join a larger crowd at the side.

"Mommy, what was that-"

"You are ten years old, Bini. Show me respect." She snapped at me. I caught my grandmother (Father's side.)give me a sad look. It wasn't quite pity. I couldn't place what it was. It didn't matter anyway.

I looked down at the ground and nodded.

"Of course...Mother."

\-----

Bini Filters POV (Age 12.)

Year: 2369. January 3.

I carefully glance over the bend of the wall to watch as my Mother spoke to some...scally skinned...person. I think they were Cardassian. Yeah, Cardassian. We learned about them in school the other day. Why was one at our house? I haven't ever seen a Cardassian on Earth unless there was an important event going on.

I carefully listened to what they were saying and held up my padd to record. After a few minutes of mumbled whispers, I quietly headed back to my room.

The door hissed open and I rushed to my desk. I quickly turned on my computer and downloaded the info. Something I had learned from my father a few months ago. It doesn't hurt so much to think about him.

It only took a matter of seconds before a series of dialogue popped on the screen.

\---SCREEN---

Cardassian: Hello, Mrs. Filters. I am Gul Camet. I have a job opportunity for you.

Mrs. Filters: I am not interested in doing business with a Cardassian.

Cardassian: Hear me out before you dismiss me. Keep in mind I can make your life...very difficult if you refuse this.

Mrs. Filters: Is that a threat? Just what I would expect from a low levelled-

Cardassian: Watch your tongue, Terran.

Mrs. Filters: What are you going to do? Kill me? Trust me, that is a lot better than living right now.

Cardassian: How about I just kill your daughter? Much more effective I believe.

Mrs. Filters: How dare you! How dare you just show up and...and threaten me and my daughter.

Cardassian: *Sigh.* Like I said before. I have a business opportunity. I know that you are in major debt since your husband's death.

Mrs. Filters: I see I have no choice. Go on.

Cardassian: We are hiring terrans to become Obsidion Order Agents. We find they are the most effective species in getting information from others.

Mrs. Filters: I assume I have to leave Earth for this?

Cardassian: 'We'. Your daughter will also be joining. She will be very useful. Everyone trusts ten-year-olds.

Mrs. Filters: No! No! I am not dragging my daughter down-

Cardassian: Like you said before. You don't have a choice in this. You will leave for Cardassia in three days time. Someone will be waiting for you with a ship at docking bay 4 at San Fransicio docking station. Don't even think about refusing. We will find you and kill you if you do.

Cardassian: We have done it before. Pack very light.

Mrs. Filters: Alright...Alright, you will see us there.

\---SCREEN---

I switched off the screen and relaxed against my chair. I felt the air brush against my back from the hallway and the mutters from FedNews from the living room. Which only meant one thing. My door was open, my mother was standing at the door.

"So, you know now."

I nodded without looking back.

"Plan what you are going to pack. For now on I will home school you...It should only fit in your school bag. Alright?" She added.

I nodded again. I heard soft footsteps retreat and the door hiss closed. Maybe this is a nightmare. Am I imagining all this?

I pinched my arm hard in an attempt to wake myself up.

I am not dreaming.

I got out of my chair and looked at my room as a whole. I knew what to pack. Wasn't that hard of a decision.

\-----

Three days later.

Bini Filters POV

I packed a few sets of clothes, my sketch padd, pencil case (I prefer drawing the old way.) and my teddy bunny. A stuffed animal I have had ever since I was three. It fit almost perfectly in my gray school bag. I looked at my room one last time.

Then after a few minutes, left my house on Earth forever.

As my Mother and I exited the apartment complex, I noticed a few kids from school watching us across the street. I guess they expected this since according to them I had gotten more withdraw. It wasn't like my Mother told anyone we were leaving.

They watched us all the way down the street as we walked towards the docking bay. I could feel their eyes watching us as my Mother roughly pulled me along to catch up.

I wonder if anyone would notice I was gone? Would they look for me?

\-----

Year: 2369. December 25. Christmas Eve.

Amanda Filters POV

Most families would be home, celebrating with those around them as Christmas had finally come. Not with my family, at least what is left of once a happy one at least. My Christmas night is filled with terror and fright as I ran down the mostly empty streets of Mars with my daughter falling behind as I held a tight grip on her wrist. She doesn't know what danger we...I am in.

They wouldn't dare hurt her, as she is the best person that they have for hacking into Starfleet. She wasn't really good at anything else and barely passed the fighting courses but hacking. She went above and beyond.

I suppose I kept her around me these days as a security blanket. They would have to kill her to get to me. I know. Not a very 'loving' mother approach but we had grown distant since her father's death. 

She had become increasingly more annoying over the recent months as she became more and more restless, sitting in a room, hacking into different networks and communication. Earning a decent salary for her work and yet that spoiled brat wasn't satisfied.

She wanted to join the Maquis. That little resistance group that had growing support. Fighting against the Cardassians.

She just had to screw up. I tried to fake reports of her little mistake that she leaked private information to the Maquis. That didn't go over well and now they are coming after me. To kill me. They think I leaked them. Not her.

"Mother! Let me go!" She demanded as I pulled us into a nearby alley to catch my breath as the storm raged on above us and rain pelted us hard.

I sagged against the wall. I heard them coming closer. They can outrun us. But, we can hide. It was really a game of cat and mouse. Hopefully, the shadows in the darkness hid us from...the enemy, I suppose. There really no hero in this story.

Bini sagged and slipped to the ground beside me. Too occupied to catch her breathe as she brushed her tangled hair out of the way that had long since fallen from its usual ponytail as before hours ago.

She looked up at me with those blue eyes that now haunt my nightmares.

"Why are we running?"

"Reasons." I snapped.

"That isn't an answer, Mother." She snapped back.

"I can't tell you."

"Of course not." She mumbled but silenced as heavy footsteps reached just outside our location. I stiffened and somehow hopped I would just blend against the wall and fad away like a hologram could as Bini didn't dare move.

"They are in the alley, Gul!" One of the two soldiers said to a Gul.

Bini and I both swore under our breaths as they started into the alley. We jumped to attention as they spotted us. The Gul held his solders back, behind him as we backup up against the back wall. Dead end.

The Gul was, of course, Gul Camet. Sort of fitting in a way, really.

He grabbed his weapon from his holster on his belt as I kept a sturdy grip on my knife. Hidden in my jacket.

"You have made a lot of mistakes, Amanda. But this. By far. Is the worst."

Bini took a few steps backwards as I stepped closer to him. I don't know why but I still wanted to protect her, even though I know I am the one about to die.

"Stay away."

"You have no weapon. You are in no position to threaten me."

Something in me snapped. I screamed in rage and lunged forward, yanking out my knife in the process. Suddenly a loud bang went off a few short centimetres away from me. From Camet. Unimaginable pain ran through my body like poison as I collapsed to the ground. Blood started to pool out of me and travel on the water on the ground. I struggled to breathe as I gripped my stomach that had a now gaping hole in it.

Bini let out a muffled scream of horror and shock in the background that was almost drowned out by the ringing in my ears from the blast. I watched as the clouds above me swirled and the vision faded. Bini was shouting something.

The last thing I saw was Gul Camet grinning down at me with that damned evil grin.

"Really. A pity."

I took one last shuddering breath as I imagined my husband coming towards me. No. No, he was really here.

"Josh?"

"It is time to let go, Amanda."

\-----

Bini Filters POV (Age 13?)

My mother collapsed to the ground with a gaping hole from where she was shot. The last remaining light that had stayed in her eyes flickered away and died. I would be lying if I said part of me died too like most people do when they see a loved one die. I won't lie.

I was mostly horrified, to be honest. Too frightened to allow any other emotion in.

The Cardassians did one thing right when they brought me into their little group. They taught me how to let the adrenaline kick in and all rational thought fly out the window. I took steady deep breathe as my fear vanished and my mind emptied despite the fact that the Gul leaned over my mother and muttered something to her as she let out her last shaky breath and let go of life. She went limp on the cold wet street of the alley as the rain continued to pour down.

I swore a couple of times under my breath as I quickly picked up my mother's knife and held it up towards them. The Gul actually laughed as he stepped over my, now, dead mother's corpse. The two guards also grinned near the end of the alley as he got closer.

I back up against the cold wall. Unsure of my next move. I didn't dare look at my mother's body.

"What do you think you are doing, Dash?" Camet asked in one of those "I don't take you seriously enough to care that you are holding a knife towards me." look.

Agent Dash was my code name in the Obsidian Order. I have always had mixed feelings about it.

I gripped it tightly and yanked myself forward. The Gul looked alarmed as I ran towards him. He yanked his gun toward me. I ducked his blast as it grazed and burn my arm. I hissed in the pain but honestly didn't really notice or care about it right now.

His guards snapped to attention as I yanked the gun from the Gul's grasp and fired at Camet. He cried out in agony as it threw him against the wall and he slid down. Unconscious or dead. It doesn't matter.

I ducked one of their fists as I kicked another in the gut before he could grab his gun. The other guard yanked the gun away from me and tackled me to the ground. As I hit the ground, I managed to slip my knife back into my uniform belt as the guard attempted to grab it. I struggled with him for a moment as the other one went to go check on the Gul.

I finally pulled out my knife again and stabbed him right in the stomach. His eyes shot open in shock and pain as he quickly scrambled up at I did it again.

He held his wound and back against the wall in pain as the other guard yanked me up and slammed me against the nearest wall. I saw lights go around my vision as my head snapped back and hit the wall with my body.

The adrenaline had started to wear off as the pain my body was under really hit me. I screamed in pain as he punched me in the face and I collapsed from his grasp and fell down to the ground.

I heard gunshots again.

I expected to meet the same fate as my mother.

A body dropped just in front of me. I looked slightly up to see a dead Cardassian just a meter away from me. His blood had quickly pooled around him and had a stream that drenched my hand in Cardassian and human blood.

My vision started to fade as my head thumped in mu skull and pain-racked through my body as I struggled to breathe.

I heard heavy and soft footsteps. Someone lifted me up into their arms. There were two people looking down at me. I could tell one was female and one was male. They were speaking to each other as everything faded to darkness.

\-----

Year: 2370. January 4.

B'Elanna Torres POV

I watched as the little girl we found in the back alley at Mars, sleeping in empty crew quarters. Recovering. After a routine supplies mission, we didn't expect to find a dead woman, two dead Cardassians and a little injured girl a couple of weeks ago. Yet we did.

Chakotay concluded that the girl's mother was the dead woman in the alley. How he got to that conclusion was beyond me. Something about a feeling and how similar they look.

He suggested that we keep her with us on the ship. She had no identification on her. I don't trust her. I haven't actually even met her yet.

She, once in a while, opened her eyes. Muttered something no one could understand and fell back asleep. Today Lon Suder. that creepy Betazoid assured as she would wake up today. She had a pretty nasty concussion, I assume that is what has kept her grounded.

"Has she woken up yet?" Chakotay asked as he entered the small room.

"Obviously not. Just your head Chakotay." I snapped.

Chakotay raised an eyebrow at me as he stood beside me as we watched the girl and Suder. Suder had a small emergency medical kit we had taken from a Federation transport ship last week.

Suder ran the tricorder over her head and looked towards us with his usual stone expression.

"She is starting to wake up now."

Just then, a small moan escaped her lips. Her eyes fluttered open. It took her a moment to adjust to her surroundings as she looked at us in confusion and pushed herself up with much of a struggle. Suder quickly packed up and left the room as Chakotay and I moved forward.

"What? What is going on?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and leaned against the bedframe.

"You are on the Maquis ship Liberty. I am Captain Chakotay." He introduced warmly and held out his hand towards her. She glared at him suspiciously.

"Oh, so you are Chakotay?" She muttered. Chakotay awkwardly pulled back his hand and clasped them to the back of his body. Much like a Starfleet officer would.

"I see you know who I am?"

"It wasn't that hard. Security on this ship sucks."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped. She looked towards me.

"It is better you don't know. Trust me." She replied. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips.

"Why do we have any reason to trust you?"

"Because you are lucky to have any info about the Cardassians at all, thanks to me."

"I really doubt that, midget."

Chakotay's eyes widened with a gasp as he stepped closer to the girl. Causing us to stop our bickering and look towards him.

"You are Agent Dash."

She shrugged.

"I am, what I am." She replied. I was having trouble believing this. Someone inside the Obsidian Order had been sending us info about Cardassian movements for months (All where correct.) and I am supposed to believe it was some...kid!?

"There is no way that the kid is Agent Dash!" I snapped. Hopefully, bring Chakotay back to reality.

"Says B'Elanna Torres. Daughter of Miral and John Torres. Born at 2349, Kessik IV. Quite Starfleet academy and joined the Maquis as an engineer but has several different jobs across the ships as well." She snapped. Chakotay looked at each other in surprise than back at the girl.

"How did you-?"

"Know? simple. Like I said, your security measures on this ship when it comes to hacking suck. Why I choose to give my info to this ship is beyond me. Sometimes I like to think I was insane but that doesn't even cover it." She ranted.

"How would you feel about joining our crew?"

"WHAT!?" I barked. Chakotay gestured me to follow me. He held up his finger towards her to wait a minute as we entered into the battered corridor.

I opened my mouth to protest but Chaklotay stopped me.

"B'Elanna. She is the hacker. She could help us get intelligence on Starfleet also."

"She worked for the Obsidion Order! How can you just blindly trust-"

"We will keep a close eye on her. Alright? Just...Just give her a chance." My klingon temper was flaring but I did my best to push it away as I simply nodded at Chakotay. He gave me that damned beautiful grateful smile as he reentered the room.

I didn't follow after. I growled and punched the corridor wall. Leaving a dent and some bruises. I stormed off towards engineering. The crew better make sure they stay the hell away from me today.

\-----

Notes: Important events is the timeline:

Time: 2358: Bini Filters is born in a Federation hospital in San Francisco.

Time: 2367: Wolf 359: Borg attack destroying 39+ Federation ships. Bini's father is killed. Bini Filters was age: Ten.

Time: 2368: Amanda Filters (Mother.) joins the Obsidian Order because of the pay. (+ Bini Filters by order.)

Time: 2369: Amanda Filters is killed. Bini joins the Maquis.

Between 2370-2371: Bini is with Maquis and in prison with Tom Paris.

Time: 2371: Voyager lanuches+Lost in Delta Quadrant. Bini Filters was age: Fourteen.

Sources: Battle of Wolf 359: Memory Alpha.

\---End of Chapter 11. Next: The Phage.---

AN: Based on recent events on AO3. I thought it was time to cover my OC (at least the important details.) of her backstory.


	13. The Phage: Part One.

AN: This chapter isn't really too different from the episode. I haven't been feeling creative recently. Hopefully, it will get better! 

Chapter Twelve: The Phage: Part One.

(Three weeks after Time and Again.)

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

\-----

(Captain's log, stardate 48532.4. We're on our way to a rogue planetoid which Mister Neelix tells us is an extremely rich source of raw dilithium. If he's right, this could go a long way toward easing our power shortage.)

I twiddled my thumbs as I walked down the corridor towards the messhall for my usual breakfast stop before I went on shift. Lots of thoughts and concerns clouded my thinking as I nodded to passing crewmembers and pretended to not feel annoyed as the ex. Maquis members glared at me with hatred as they avoided my path.

I was overdue on five reports. Five! Tuvok practically dragged me into his office and gave me a logic speech about deadlines and not to abandon my post for Janeway's kids so often.

I ended up fidgeting with my uniform jacket as I entered the messhall. 

It was empty.

Well, this is a first.

I hesitantly stepped back into the corridor. I looked around as the crew seemed to move to the busy room across the messhall, which was filled with the usual wave of hungry crewmembers. I must have dropped my jaw as the door closed again.

Tom and Harry walked down the corridor towards me. Causing me a suspicious glance.

"Um, everything OK, Bini?" Tom asked.

"Why is everyone in the Captain's messhall?!" I demanded and pointed towards the shut door. Harry turned pale as Tom looked between us.

"Neelix turned it into the new kitchen-Wait..." Tom finally made the connection as Harry looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"That-That's-That's the Captain's m-Messhall!?" Harry stammered out. Tom started to shack his head towards me in disappointment.

"Good going, Bini. You are going to make Harry have a medical emergency before 0700. Good going over there."

"Don't blame this on me!" I snapped back. Harry made a sharp turn and speeded down the corridor again. Tom glared at me and ran after him. Make desperate attempts to make him get into the messhall, while others still just walked in.

I clenched my fist tight up and entered the messhall. This report is going to be the end of me. Especially when the Captain finds out.

\-----

(Ten minutes later.)

Micheal Janeway's POV

I watched my Mommy and the Commander walk down the corridor ahead of me. I held on tight to Mollie's lease as Sarah was too distracted to notice how long Mommy keeps looking at him. With the same look, she gave Daddy. The Commander is trying to be my new Daddy. I don't like it. I don't like it one bit.

I considered how I was going to make him go away. Maybe I could get him fired? No. No, I asked Bini about that yesterday. She said I was insane.

What was I going to do?

Hmmm...

I snapped back to attention as they started to talk again. Hoping to hear something I could use to my advantage.

"Assuming we do find dilithium on this planetoid, we're going to need a refining facility on the ship to process it." Mommy said as she looked down at her padd and entered some orders in.

"Lieutenant Torres has already asked permission to start modifications to the auxiliary impulse reactor. It could be converted into a crude dilithium refinery." The Commander suggested.

"The impulse reactor? Sometimes I think B'Elanna goes out of her way to find solutions that ignore Starfleet procedures." She joked and gave him a light punch in his arm.

"Her arguments are quite convincing. She thinks it can be done safely." He insisted.

"I'm sure it can. Tell her I want regular reports on her progress every step of the way. Are you sure you won't join me for breakfast? I was thinking of having eggs Benedict with asparagus, strawberries and cream." She said as she leaned against the door of the messhall.

"Ah."

"I said I was thinking about it. I'm actually having ration pack number five. Stewed tomatoes with dehydrated eggs." She fired back. She looked over to me as I cringed in response. I hated the ration pack. They were dry and disgusting. No matter what label was stuck on them.

"Mmm. Sounds delicious, but I've already had my vacuum-packed oatmeal this morning." He joked. Grabbed her attention away from me. She gave him a bright smile and another punch in the arm as she slid past him, towards our messhall. Which we haven't really used but Mommy thinks she needs some private space. 

I didn't really mean to follow her here. I already had breakfast this morning.

"Mommy? What should I do today? All the holodecks are booked up."

"You could...hang out with Bini. I think she has a day off."

"Half day." He corrected. Mollie let out a big yawn.

"Computer, where is Lieutenant Bini Filters?"

"Lieutenant Bini Filters is in the Captain's messhall."

Mommy raised her eyebrow towards the door and hesitantly stepped forward.

Sarah, Mollie and I followed closely behind her. I am curious to what-

Mommy opened the door, suddenly smoke entered into the corridor, we all yelped and jumped back as we heard the 'morning rush' as Bini called it, in the messhall.

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

If I wasn't in such a nice mood this mourning, I would have sent Neelix to the brig and beamed everyone out of the room. Maybe intimated them a little. Making sure they never pulled a move like this again. Yet. Lucky for them. I was in a...decent mood. I will hold off on punishment.

"I don't think you understand what you have done here. Do you understand how much reports I have to file to explain how...well...this happened?!" I demanded over the counter as Neelix ran around the kitchen. Scrambling plates together and handing them to curious crewmembers.

"I don't think I understand, Lieutenant. The space was empty-"

"I don't want to hear it! Move out!" I growled and leaned against the counter. Closer to him. He simply rolled his eyes and began to run around again. I was internally screaming at this point as I took deep breathes. I heard the door in the kitchen hiss open. If that is Neelix attempting to escape, I swear-

The Captain and her family walked in.

Welp...

I am dead.

Their reactions were priceless. Despite the fact that I was in huge trouble, I still took the time to internally laugh as Sarah, Janeway, and Micheal's jaws almost hit the floor as Mollie decided the best course of actions was to sniff the floor.

They looked from Neelix to me. My face had morphed to a gulity grin as I gave them a small wave. Then they looked back at Neelix for answers.

"What is going on here?" The Captain growled as she glared at him and the children slowly moved away from their now very angry mother and stood to stand beside me, behind the counter, it was probably the safest place at the moment.

Micheal shook his head in disappointment up at me as Sarah just tilted her head in confusion. I awkwardly shifted my position as I pushed my weight off the counter.

"Good going, Bini." He mumbled.

"You know I am really starting to regret my successful attempts at teaching you sarcasm. Under normal circumstances, I would be proud." I whispered back.

"Neelix wrecked Mommy's kitchen."

"Technically it is not her kitchen, Micheal."

Sarah tugged on my uniform sleeve, we looked towards her.

"You are in trouble." Sarah exclaimed.

"Look, I didn't know about this until I-" I started to protest but the argument between the Captain and Neelix brought us back to reality.

"Well, I know how you and the other senior officers have been, excuse me, disappointed with the rations lately, so I thought I'd use a few of the vegetables from the hydroponics bay and whip up a little breakfast." Neelix explained as he passed another plate to a crewmember.

"You have turned this into a galley?" The Captain clarified as she followed him around. Checking each of the foodstuff littered around.

"It wasn't easy. I had to completely re-route the mess hall power conduits and scrounge a lot of supplies from all over the ship, but that's my specialty, making something out of nothing. I know it doesn't look like much now, but in a few days you'll swear there'd been a galley here for years." He insisted and made another plate. Quickly handed it off to another person. "Be careful, that one is a little spicy."

They nodded and hurried off.

"Neelix, who approved this?" She snapped. Micheal, Sarah, Neelix, even Mollie...Mollie looked at me. I was fuming at this point.

"Don't pin this on me! I just wanted breakfeast. Next thing I know. Here I am! I did not approve of this. I would like to make that quite clear. That I, Bini Filters. Did not approve this!" I protested. Causing several passing crewmembers to glare at me in annoyance. Mostly everyone rolled their eyes and Captain Janeway held her hand up to silence me and looked back at Neelix.

"Who approved this?" She repeated. Neelix gave me a glance before looking back at her.

"Ah, well, no one." He muttered in embarrassment. Yep. He screwed up.

"Well, you might have asked me first. This used to be my private dining room." She explained. Gesturing towards the area.

"Y-You-Your dining room?" He stammered out.

"If you had checked the ship's directory, you would have noticed that cabin one two five alpha deck two is designated as the Captain's private dining room." She said. His eyes darted around the room at the mess he created overnight.

"Oh! Then I guess that you'll be wanting me to move all of this stuff out of your way." He replied and continued to stumbled around the kitchen. Unsure of where to start. Suddenly, the Captain's combadge chirped. 

"Bridge to Captain Janeway." Chakotay said over the channel. She took a inhale of breathe and tapped it.

"Go ahead." She replied.

"We're approaching the rogue planetoid, Captain."

"On my way. Janeway out." She replied. Then closed the channel and looked over at Neelix. "I want you to come with me. We will deal with this later."

She quickly stalked out of the room. Followed by Mollie. Neelix yanked his apron off and threw it at me. I barely caught it as Ensign Parsons leaned over the console for more food.

"Ensign Parsons, Lieutenant Filters. Would you mind keeping an eye on things until I get back and er, rotate the darvot fritters every ten minutes until they turn deep chartreuse. And remember one, one to a customer." He ordered and ran into the corridor after the Captain.

We both awkwardly stood there as the doors hissed shut. Both of us were awkwardly aware that we were on the wrong sides of the coin. Ex-Maquis. Starfleet. I gulped and looked up at him for answers as he looked down at me to do the same. Micheal and Sarah had already lost all attention to anyone and were arguing about who knows what.

"Um...What are darvot fritters?" I asked. He shrugged and slowly lifted the top of a pan as we crossed into the kitchen. 

"I don't know. What does the colour deep chartreuse look like?" He asked as we looked inside the boiling pot.

"You are the person with more experience here. You should know." I muttered.

"At least I wasn't arrested."

"What was that?" I snapped. We glared at each other as Micheal and Sarah walked up behind the Ensign.

"Bini, when does your duty start. Sarah and I want to go to the holodeck." Micheal interrupted. I cast one last hostile look at him then, I spun around and headed to the door.

"Right now actually," I mumbled and stormed into the corridor.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I struggled to push down my irritation of the latest incident as I crossed into the bridge and headed towards the middle and everyone straighten their posture. Neelix slumped towards the security console, despite Tuvok's raised eyebrow, in embarrassment at the latest events.

"What have you found?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips and looked at the viewscreen of a rather rough-looking planet. Mollie let out a yawn and decided to make herself comfy on the floor as she gracefully fell asleep. I looked over to Harry, who quite frankly looked like a wreck. His usual combed hair was a mess, his uniform was rumbled and he was sweating a lot.

"We're picking up definite dilithium signatures, Captain. The strongest readings are originating from ten to twenty kilometres inside the planetoid." Harry nervously reported as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"It also looks like there's a series of subterranean caves with an oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere." B'Elanna added from the engineering station.

"Class M. It'll make mining a lot easier if we can go in there without environmental suits." Chakotay suggested as he moved from his chair to stand beside me. I did my best to ignore his gaze, which lasted longer than it should have. I quickly moved a few steps forward and glared at the rotating planet.

"How much dilithium are we talking about?" I asked. A slight flicker of hope fluttered. We were in desperate need of dilithium. This could be just what we needed.

"It's hard to get a precise reading. It could be anywhere from five hundred to one thousand metric tonnes." B'Elanna replied as she bent closer to her console to get a better look.

"Just as I said. I bet there are a few Yallitaian engineers who'd give all three of their spinal columns to know where this planet is." Neelix boasted as his mood improved.

"Commander, take an away team down into those caves and do a preliminary geological analysis. Lieutenant, you'd better get your dilithium refinery on-line." I ordered. People quickly scattered around the bridge to action.

"It'll be ready to go in three days." B'Elanna called out as she handed a padd full of orders to an ensign to go to engineering.

"Ensign Kim." Chakotay called towards Ops. Harry almost broke his back snapping to attention. He quickly moved away from his station to follow Chakotay as someone else on the bridge took over his station. Neelix rushed away from Tuvok. After years of friendship, I have been able to detect little changes in Tuvok's body expression which might help me understand him better.

Tuvok's shoulders got a little less tense. His eyebrow went down, his fingers moved less like a robot across the console. He was relieved. Who wouldn't be? Since day one, Neelix is convinced he can make Tuvok smile.

"Where are you going?" Chakotay demanded as Neelix stepped beside them just outside the turbo lift.

"With you. I've been studying my tricorder operations manual. Lieutenant Torres has brought me up to date on dilithium geophysics. I've been preparing for this mission all week." Neelix insisted as B'Elanna blushed and tried to hid her face with a padd. Everyone looked towards me for an answer. I sighed and nodded towards the group.

"Very well, Mister Neelix." I replied. He gave me the brightest smile he could and almost skipped into the turbo lift with Chakotay and Harry.

"I think you'll find me extremely helpful, Commander. I remember the first time I flew past this planet, it was about three years ago-"

"Deck four." Harry barked in irritation as the turbo lift doors hissed shut.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

We all beamed down to an underground cavern that split into three tunnels just in front of us. We each quickly turned on our wrist beacons and pulled out our tricorders to scan the area.

" It looks like there are several large deposits in this general vicinity. Let's split up and begin taking geological scans. Keep your comm. channels open at all times and don't wander too far. Stay within a fifty-metre radius of this position." Commander Chakotay ordered. Neelix and I nodded. I for one was happy to be away from Neelix. He really screwed up this morning and seems just a little too bubbly to me.

We each quickly moved off. I hurried into the second tunnel as Neelix went to three and Chakotay to the first one. After a few minutes of walking down the empty tunnel and keeping a careful eye on my readings, my combadge chirped. I tapped it quickly.

"Chakotay to Kim."

"Kim here. Go ahead." I chirped. 

"I'm still picking up dilithium signatures but there are no dilithium formations here. Have you found anything yet?" He asked as I switched my tricorder scan to geo-strato. Hoping to find some dilithium because I am really starting to hate the rations.

"I'm running a geo-strato analysis of the rock in this vicinity." I stopped in my tracks and waved the tricorder around. "So far there's no indication of any dilithium."

"Keep looking. Chakotay out." And with that. I was alone again. I let out a frustrated sigh and started down the corridor again.

\-----

Neelix's POV

I happily hummed down the tunnel, humming my favourite nursery song my sister used to sing to me before bed, so many years ago. My thoughts drifted to my new crewmates. Mostly of the Captain's children and Lieutenant Filters. Many of the crew tend to avoid them, probably reminded of the family they left behind and feel jealous that the Captain at least has her little ones. But that is only what I have heard the crew talking about in passing. At least they have Bini. 

Bini seems sort of like an outcast of the crew. The Ex-Maquis don't like her and the Starfleet officers tolerate her because of their training. I feel rather sorry for them but at least they are around each other. My tricorder started to beep insistantly as I snapped back to reality. I quickly tapped my combadge as the readings became clear and I looked at the end of the tunnel.

"Neelix to Commander Chakotay."

"Chakotay here. Go ahead."

"I think I've found something. A large cavern approximately twenty metres from my position. I'm reading a huge dilithium formation there."

"Don't go any further! Neelix. Stay within the search radius. I'll be with you in a minute." He ordered. I was so confused. My tricorder showed a big build-up of Dilithium but...nothing is there! Just a cavern wall. I went over my readings again. The same as before.

"But it's right here. I'm in the cavern now, Commander, but I don't understand this." I looked around the cavern.

"Let me guess, nothing there."

"Not so much as a sliver of dilithium, and yet according to my readings I should be surrounded by it."

"All right, I've had enough of this. Kim, Neelix, we're heading back to the ship. Rendezvous at the-"

My tricorder beeped again. This time it was different.

"Wait a minute. I'm getting unusual readings from this rock face. Traces of organic energy. Looks like a bio-electrical signature. I think there's something alive down here. It's about two metres into this rock face." I said and looked around again.

"Neelix, I said get back here! Neelix, did you hear what I said?" Chakotay insisted.

"Just one minute, Commander." I mumbled.

I suddenly heard a whooshing sound and quick footsteps rush behind me. I spun around. My heart beating rapidly. I haven't been this scared since-

Someone is hiding...

There is a corridor in front of me...What? This wasn't here before.

"Hello? Is there someone there? Hello? I know there's somebody-"

Suddenly, an alien with a twisted face of flesh jumped out from one of the big rocks, holding an energy weapon, before I could even really reach, I saw a flash of light and unimaginable pain go through my body. I wanted to scream, I needed to scream but I can't! It felt like someone ripped out a large part of my body as I collapsed to the ground, shaking uncontrollably, trying to gasp for breathe but I can't! I can't breathe!

I was barely aware of the voices around me as I reappeared in Voyager's sickbay.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

Commander Chakotay and I quickly moved Neelix to the surgical bed as the EMH rushed into action. He quickly brought over his medical bay. 

"Get the blood-gas infuser." He barked. Chakotay looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"The what?" He asked.

"Equipment storage unit two, second shelf on the left. Now!" The EMH barked. Chakotay quickly nodded and ran off. I tried to hold a shaking Neelix still as the doctor loaded a hypospray.

"Hold him still." The doctor insisted. I nodded and redoubled my efforts to hold him down at the doctor shoved a hypospray against his neck. He gradually began to stop shaking and "relax" against the biobed.

"What's happening, Doctor?" I asked.

"He's going into a coma." He snapped back without even looking up at me. Chakotay quickly ran back with a small device which the doctor greedily took from his hands.

"The infuser will keep his oxygen levels stable for the next hour or so, but after that he'll die. His lungs have been removed."

\-----

(30 minutes later.)

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

Micheal, Sarah and I stood in sickbay, watching Neelix vital's with a little guilt. Yep. We are here because of guilt. I looked at Micheal and Sarah across the biobed, both staring down at Neelix. Sarah's eyes were dry from crying but the evidence was still there, Micheal, of course, was stoned face. Always trying to be as strong as his mother but once in a while, his face would change to guilt-stricken.

"Is this our felt?" Sarah whimpered.

"What? No." I replied and looked back down at Neelix.

"But we insulted him." Micheal countered. "We called him a frog face."

I did my best to stop my chuckling internally that was fighting to get out. Frog Face Neelix. Haha! Nope, nope, not the time.

Frog Face Neelix.

I couldn't stop from chuckling and holding it back was killing me. I started to laugh and braced myself against the biobed as Sarah and Micheal looked at me with horror. Then Sarah started to giggle and laugh along with me. Micheal was trying to be mature and keep a straight angry face but broke too and started to laugh.

I couldn't look at Neelix anymore without laughing so I moved away from him and braced myself against a wall to stop laughing as Tom moved the medical equipment around, giving us confused looks as we finally pulled it together.

Suddenly, the Commander and Captain entered. Micheal immediately started to glare at him as Sarah cast an uneasy glance between the two. Yep, turns out my little chat with him a few weeks ago did not work.

"By the time we got to him, he was unconscious." Chakotay explained as they entered. They didn't seem to notice anyone else as they walked towards Neelix's biobed.

"How could anyone remove his organs so quickly?" She asked as the EMH moved away from his office and Tom almost fell to the floor trying to get away. Tom quickly looked around to make sure no one watched him do that and walked off, trying to act as nothing happened.

"The Doctor says whoever did this used some kind of transporter to beam the lungs directly out of his body." Chakotay added as they reached the biobed, Mollie had finally shown herself. Why did I not see her before? She is now sitting beside the Captain, wagging her tail.

"Mollie!" Sarah squealed. Janeway jumped a little as they both dived for the dog. Mollie stood up and started to lick them and jump around as they laughed and followed her in that little spot.

"Kids!? What are you doing here?" The Captain demanded as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at them with her chin high. They slowly got the message to stop playing with Mollie and pay attention. Even Mollie stopped and looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes.

"Hi, Mommy." Micheal mumbled as Sarah looked close to tears again.

"What are you two doing here?" She repeated. They looked at each other, then towards me, then back at their mother.

"We called Neelix a Frog Face and wanted to appologize." Micheal almost whispered out but was loud enough for everyone to hear. Tom stopped abruptly in his tracks as he began to shake in an attempt to not start laughing as Chakotay tried to hid a smile and covered his mouth. 

The Captain looked around at them. Clearly not impressed at their maturity level. Thank gosh she hasn't noticed me yet. Sarah and Micheal looked at the ground in embarrassment. She bent down and pulled them into a hug. They both gave her a loving smile and hugged her tightly back before she pulled away and smiled at them again.

"OK, I understand. But don't call Neelix a frog face again, alright? He is a part of this crew." I saw the amusement cross her face as she spoke. "But, I do think it is time you two go to our quarters OK? Bring Mollie with you. I will try to be back there by lunch."

They brighten up considerably and nodded.

They quickly scrambled together. Micheal grabbed Mollie's collar and they all quickly rushed out. They barely colliding with Kes as she entered, not that they really cared. Micheal yelled out a quick sorry as they ran past her and out of the room.

Kes, of course, was on a warpath. I don't think she really noticed the kids either as she stormed in with fury and worry plastered on her face as she glared at us all and looked down at Neelix.

"What happened?" Kes snapped at everyone.

"It appears that Neelix was attacked. We don't know how it happened, but someone has surgically removed his lungs." Janeway attempted to lightly explained. Not that you can really explain something...lightly like this. Kes rushed forward and stood at Neelix's side. Keeping a death grip on his hand.

"Did you find any evidence of the life sign that Neelix reported?" Janeway asked as she looked over to Chakotay for answers.

"No."

"Captain, I've analyzed the sensor logs from Neelix's tricorder. The bio-scanner picked up a single class three humanoid organism." Harry announced as he entered sickbay, holding up a padd for reports. Janeway gratefully took it and scanned it with her eyes as the Doctor moved past us and held up the medical tricorder over Neelix.

"The blood-gas infuser will keep him alive for another forty-seven minutes. The only chance for his survival I see at the moment is to get his own lungs back." He explained.

"Can't we fit him with a pair of artificial lungs?" Janeway asked.

"His respiratory system is directly linked to multiple points along his spinal column. It's too complex to replicate. I may be able to surgically reattach the organs if we get them back. In the meantime, I'll have to search for other options."

"Commander, I'm taking an away team back to the planet. You're in charge until we return. Inform Mister Tuvok I want three armed security detachments to accompany us. Issue type three phasers." she barked. She moved past us. Suddenly, Chakotay whirled around and grasped her wrist. I don't think he thought that through.

Tom and Harry swore under their breaths and back away from them as Kes looked startled, Chakotay looked shocked himself as Janeway looked ready to murder him.

"Let go of my wrist, Commander." She growled in a deadly voice. He quickly let go.

"I am sorry, Captain. But you can't go down there. What about your children?"

She sucked in a deep breathe. But she put on her Captain's mask again and narrowed her eyes towards him.

"I will be coming back, Commander. It will be quick. I assure you." She snapped and spun around and stormed out. Harry jogged out, following her. Kes had finally pulled up a chair and clutched Neelix's hand still. Except for her attention, like everyone else's was on Chakotay as he stood dumbstruck there.

"That was not smart." I mumbled. Chakotay gasped when he looked over to me.

"How long have you been standing there?!" He demanded.

"Long enough to know you screwed up." I snapped back. Tom rolled his eyes towards me.

"She means that she has been here the entire time." Tom clarified. Chakotay simply scowled at him and gestured me to follow him.

\-----

Kes's POV

Bini and Chakotay both quickly left to whatever duties they needed to perform. The Doctor rechecked Neelix's vitals as Tom finished up.

"Mister Paris, did they teach you how to run a respiratory series in your bio-chemistry classes at the Academy?" He asked.

"No, I'm afraid they didn't." Tom replied.

"Fine, I'll run it myself. Get me a pulmonary scanner." He looked at me. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm not leaving."

"All right, just keep out of the way."

\-----

Ensign Harry Kim's POV

"Here it is. This is where Neelix was standing when he was attacked. According to his tricorder log he was scanning this rock face when he detected the life sign."

The Captain, Tuvok and I stood in the cavern where Neelix was attacked only a few short hours ago. Captain Janeway began to run her hand on the cave wall.

"Neelix said there was a life sign two metres behind this wall, but my tricorder says there's nothing but solid rock for another fifteen metres." She said.

"Sounds like our tricorders aren't giving us the real picture behind what's going on here." I muttered as we continued to rely on our untrustworthy tricorders for useless data. Suddenly the Captain jolted to a stop and reattached her tricorder to her belt, moving to touch the wall with both her hands.

"Wait a minute. The rock is warmer here." She called out. I moved forward and also touched the wall. She was right! Well, of course, she is. She is the Captain! I looked down at my tricorder again, finally showing some real data about the temperature of the wall.

"You're right, Captain. There's a two degree differential in this section of the wall." I said.

"There are no natural geological phenomena that could be creating this heat source." Tuvok suggested. The Captain pulled out her phaser and aimed it at the wall.

"Let's make a little heat of our own." She ordered. We lined u next to her and all fired at the cavern entrance, the wall flickered away to a bright corridor. We all put away our phasers as Tuvok was the first to check his tricorder.

"There was a highly sophisticated forcefield in place." He said.

"There's a chamber down this corridor."

\-----

Lieutenant Tom Paris's POV

I looked over at the beeping console, connected to Neelix's vital signs.

"Doc, I think his cellular toxicity level is rising." I called out. The Doctor rushed out of his office.

"It's up to thirty-two percent. Let's see if we can stabilize those levels. Get me a cytoplasmic stimulator." He barked as he reached the biobed. I looked at the medical tray and stumbled around trying to find one on it. I looked back up at him, embarrassed.

"Um, Doc? We don't have one."

"Then replicate one!" He barked, I nodded and rushed towards the replicator near the entrance of the room, but ended up hesitating because I don't know how to even get one replicated without knowing the design schematics. "The design schematics are in the ship's medical database."

"Right." I nodded and ran to the other part of the sickbay.

\-----

EMH (Doctor's) POV

I couldn't help but feel a little agitation at Tom Paris as he rushed out of the room, looking for the design schematics. I may be a hologram but I was still able to feel annoyed. I was programmed with it. I updated the console, muttering to myself in the process.

"The man drives a seven hundred thousand ton starship so somebody thinks he'd make a good medic." I muttered as Kes fidgeted next to Kes.

"I can survive with one lung, can't I? What if I donated a lung to Neelix?" She demanded.

"A transplant is not an option. No one on board is a compatible match for a Talaxian." I reasoned and moved to the far end of sickbay as Tom replicated the device.

"We're going to need a completely new way to oxygenate his blood supply and relay neuro-electrical impulses. Our replicators can't produce compatible artificial organs for him, but maybe there's a way to mimic their functions and give us direct control of his respiratory system." I explained. Tom nodded in understanding. Suddenly I was caught with a bright idea! one of my best ideas, for that matter. "Computer, is there an identification matrix on Mister Neelix from the last time he used the transporter?" I demanded.

"Affirmative." It replied.

"Transfer it to console four." I ordered and headed towards Neelix again. Tom finally got the device and ran after me as I reached the console again.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he watched me enter in commands in the computer.

"I'm using the transporter matrix to get exact specifications for Neelix's lungs."

"I thought you just said we can't replicate his lungs."

"We can't. But if I can reconfigure my emitter array I might be able to create a pair of holographic lungs for Mister Neelix." I snapped back. 

"Holographic lungs?"

"If it's successful, we can precisely control his pulmonary functions to allow normal breathing." I clarified.

"But a hologram is just a projection of light held in a magnetic containment field. There's no real matter involved." He insisted. I would have liked to have only done my next move based on an experiment but he did insult me. He had this coming to him.

I raised my flat hand and slapped him across the face. Kes gasped behind me and Tom stumbled back in surprise. Rubbing his cheek in shock and pain.

"W-what happened? Why did you do that?" He snapped.

I ignored him as I pointed to myself. While adjusting my controls on the console behind me.

"Now, you hit me."

He smirked a little. He attempted to slap me but it just passed right by. His jaw dropped for a moment.

"The magnetic containment field that creates the illusion of my body can be modulated to allow the matter to pass through it or be stopped. I might be able to modulate the holographic lungs in the same way, allowing oxygen and carbon dioxide to pass from the lungs to the bloodstream." I added. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I want to know what this means. What are you going to do to him?" Kes demanded behind us. I turned around and focused my attention on my patient as Tom stood there still dumbstruck.

"There's no time to explain the exact procedure to you right now."

"Oh, you'll make the time, because I'm not going to let you perform any experimental surgery on Neelix until I know exactly what you're doing and what the risks are." she argued as she pressed a finger against me to make me listen to her.

"The risk is that it won't work, and if it doesn't he'll die. But it is his only immediate chance for survival. If he does survive, he'll have to be held motionless in an isotropic restraint. The lungs need to be perfectly aligned to his internal physiology. The computer won't be able to compensate for any body movement whatsoever." I said bluntly. She was taken aback for a moment but quickly recovered.

"How long will he have to stay like that?" She asked as she looked down at Neelix.

"For the rest of his life, unless the holo-lungs can be replaced by his original organs. And he will never be able to leave the holographic environment of this room. The holo-lungs would disappear the moment he went out the door." I replied.

"Kes, I know it sounds pretty grim, but it's better than losing him completely. This way, he'll still be alive, and maybe we can find a better solution somewhere down the road. What do you think Neelix would want?" Tom said to try and soften the blow.

Kes shrugged but never looked away from him.

"I'm not sure. But I do know that I want him to live." She said softly.

\-----End Of Chapter 12. Next: The Phage. Part Two.-----

AN: Sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. I have been pretty busy with school and got Writer's block.

Sidenote: The Primeminister did something really screwed up and my Law teacher refuses to talk about it. It has to do with the Law. Besides, the Canadian elections are starting. Not to mention Ford screwed up the entire school system. It might take me a while to post the next one based on all this.


	14. The Phage: Part Two.

Chapter 13: The Phage: Part Two.

Ensign Harry Kim's POV

\-----

Tuvok lead the away team, carefully down the corridor. There was a large metal door at the end of it. I slowly pushed it open. Holding my phaser close to my chest as it revealed another room. We all slowly stepped into the room that had an operating bed in the middle and large jars holding tissues samples.

"This room is the source of the dilithium signature we detected earlier. The power systems here are running on an unusual dilithium matrix." Tuvok said as I sighed in defeat as the reality of the situation hit me that this entire incident was useless.

"So there are no dilithium deposits on this planet." I stated.

"It would appear not."

I walked over to the containers and looked inside.

"Are these...organs?" I asked. A sick feeling developed in my stomach at the thought.

"This looks like some sort of storage facility." Captain Janeway commented as she looked at some of the jars also.

"I would say you are correct, Captain. This appears to be a biological repository." Tuvok added.

"Any sign of Neelix's lungs?" She asked as we started to wonder the room again, scanning every jar around.

"Negative. There is however a Kazon liver, and although I cannot identify the other organs on display here I would say they bear a striking similarity to pulmonary organs, epidermal tissue, ocular nerve fibre-"

"Save the cataloguing for later, Tuvok, according to my tricorder there was a lifeform in this room less than ten minutes ago." The Captain snapped out.

"Captain!" I called out and pointed towards another door. 

"Open it. One life sign twenty metres ahead. Let's go." She ordered and gestured Tuvok to follow. I swung open the door and immediately fired.

I watched as an Alien with a rotten face, parts of other pieces of flesh was wrapped on its face, mutilated yelped and dropped his weapon as my phaser blast hit his hand. The Captain quickly rushed forward and grabbed a two-pronged design. The Alien quickly scrambled back and pressed some controls on a small device he pulled out. The corridor in front of us, including the alien, disappeared and was replaced by a cavern wall again. The Captain swore under her breathe as she carefully held the weapon.

"Voyager to Captain Janeway." Chakotay said on the comm channel. She tapped her combadge.

"Janeway here. Go ahead, Commander."

"We've just picked up an alien ship leaving the planet."

"Tractor them, Commander!" She barked.

"Sorry, Captain. They went into warp too quickly."

"Beam us back. As soon as we're aboard lay in a course for pursuit. Maximum warp."

"Aye Captain."

\-----

(Five Minutes later)

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

"Doc? Why am I here? I am not good support." I demanded as I followed him around sickbay. He gave out an irritated sigh as Kes watched us from Neelix's bedside. He grabbed and loaded a hypospray as Tom placed a big metal tube over Neelix's body and tightened it. Kes couldn't help but glare at Tom as he tried to avoid looking at her.

"Mr. Neelix is going to need...support when he wakes up. It explains its self."

"Like I said before. I AM NOT GOOD SUPPORT. I barely know him..." I argued, suddenly it hit me. "Wait...Is this about my medical examination? OH no, no, nope. I am not dealing with this today!"

I made a mad dash to the exit, the Doctor snapped to attention.

"Computer, seal sickbay door. Authorization Beta-Alpha-EMH-Medical-Five."

"Confirmed."

I heard the soft click of the doors locking. But I was too close to stop now. I slammed right into the door, full speed. Causing my nose to get injured as blood started to pour out of it. I groaned in pain as I laid on my back, looking up at the rather disgusting ceiling. Then the Doctor leaned over me with a medical tricorder.

"Sorry, Lieutenant. Maybe you should watch where you are going next time."

"Screw you."

Tom started to laugh in the background as the Doctor pulled me up and used a dermal regenerator on my nose, then doing his stupid medical check-up. I was avoiding my medical checkups for a reason. Now that he will know soon. Then my secret is out.

I scowled at him as he finished up and entered the data in the computer for review later. Mental note. Delete records later.

He, then, unlocked the doors and grabbed the hypospray once again and went over to Neelix.

Tom made the finishing touches as we approached. I am already here. May as well ride this out.

"Okay. The isotropic restraint is activated. He won't be able to move more than two microns in any direction." Tom confirmed as Kes turned a little pale at the thought of Neelix being so confined.

"One micron would be preferable, but I suppose it'll have to do. Initiating the holographic emitter array." The Doctor complained as he tapped the controls.

"His cellular toxicity is rising. Eight two percent. Eighty-six percent."

"Computer, activate programme Neelix One. Deactivate the infuser."

"It's offline."

"Here we go..." I muttered. Neelix let out a shuttering breathe.

"Toxicity returning to normal." Tom reported with relief as Kes grinned.

\-----

(Time: 1200. Lunch)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Captain's log, supplemental. We are pursuing the alien ship from the moon. They are not responding to hails and it appears that our two ships are evenly matched for speed. Computer. End Log."

I placed two plates of food on the table as I heard small voices from my children's bedroom. They were probably discussing the Flotter program they discovered the other day.

"Lunch!" I called out.

I heard a quiet "Coming!" Then arguing, and finally Micheal and Sarah pushing each other out of the way as they attempted to get through the doorway. Micheal got out first and ran into his chair as Sarah complained and stormed to her chair.

I sat down with my cup of coffee as they started to devour their food and I went over Neelix's medical report.

"How has your day been so far, you two?"

"It was OK so far." Micheal shrugged. His way of showing that it wasn't the best morning.

"What happened in your Flotter program?" I asked. Sarah picked up. She pointed at Micheal in an accusing way.

"Micheal set the forest on fire!" She squealed out. Micheal glared at her.

"I wasn't the one who flooded it!" Micheal protested.

"Well, I didn't make Flotter disappear!" She fought back. Micheal rolled his eyes.

"Flotter died! The Orge of Fire did that!" He snapped. But, of course, Sarah wouldn't accept it as she held her head high.

"No! He went to the clouds!"

"You summoned him! You killed him!

"He. Went. To. The. Clouds."

"I didn't even set the forest on fire. It wouldn't have been destroyed if you didn't summon him!"

"Stop blaming me! Mommy! Tell Micheal it was not my felt. It was his." She demanded. I shook my head in disappointment. These two were acting like Pheobe and I when we were young and went to play in the holodeck, whenever we had time that Melissa went to school.

(AN: Yep. Janeway has a third sister. You will learn more about her later. You probably won't like it though.)

"How about we change the subject. Have you been around Bini since I last saw you two?"

Micheal and Sarah shook their heads "No."

"Hmmm. OK. Well, eat up you two. I have to get to the bridge soon."

\-----

(20 minutes later.)

Bini Filters's POV

"Holographic lungs?" He squeaked at Kes. She nodded slowly with a sad expression. He looked over to my scowling face. 

"Holographic lungs??" He repeated. I rolled my eyes and nodded. He finally looked at the Doctor, standing behind Kes with a raised eyebrow.

"Holographic LUNGS??!" He exclaimed. Something tells me he is having an internal freak out.

"Yes, and they're working perfectly if I do say so myself. Try to breathe normally." The Doctor insisted.

"How long can I live like this?"

"I don't know. This is an unprecedented medical procedure. We will be closely monitoring your condition."

"When do I get out of this restraint?" Neelix asked.

"Never." I happily chirped and crossed my arms over my chest. Neelix stared at me with frightening red eyes. The Doctor ignored me.

"Unless Captain Janeway is successful in retrieving your original lungs, you'll have to stay in the isotropic restraint indefinitely." The Doctor explained. Even though the way I said it was way easier to understand.

"Indefinitely? You mean I could be in here the rest of my life." Neelix panicked.

"Yes." He said bluntly.

"But we're trying to find the aliens that did this to you. The Captain is doing everything she can." Kes reassured him. Neelix got a hold of himself as he stared at the ceiling.

"Well, if I'm going to be in here a while, now's as good a time as any to tell you. Your ceiling is hideous." He commented. I nodded in agreement as I looked up at it.

"I didn't design the room, I just work here." The Doctor grumbled.

"Something with a bit of colour would help. Maybe a nice tapestry or painting. Could you dim the lights a little?"

"I'm a doctor, Mister Neelix, not a decorator." He snapped and looked between Kes and I. "Perhaps you two would be willing to accommodate his aesthetic needs."

I shook my head in disagreement immediately as Kes didn't seem to care.

"And some music would be nice. Or better yet, are you programmed to sing?" Neelix asked. He looked at the Doctor for an answer. The Doctor cringed on sight, then he looked at me. "What about you Lieutenant Filters?"

"I am already your stupid decorator. Don't push it." I snapped back.

Tom chuckled again behind me. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he cleaned up. Maybe I should trip him and knock over all his hard work for fun. That will teach him.

"Janeway to Paris. Please report to the bridge." Janeway called on his combadge.

"I'm on my way, Captain. Paris out." He looked over to Kes with a smile. "You know where I am if you need me."

"Thanks for everything." She chirped back. He nodded with a classic Tom 'playboy' smirk. Then he quickly rushed out to get to the bridge. Kes smiled as he left and looked towards Neelix and his jealous face. His jealous frog face...Ha!! I am never going to be able to let this go now.

"Oh, fine. I have a little accident, I lose a pair of lungs, and the next thing I know Paris is swooping in like a Rectillian vulture." Neelix snapped at everyone and no one.

"What are you talking about?" Kes asked with a raised eyebrow. The Doctor quickly retreated to his office, almost in a jog. Even a hologram knows when it is time to leave. Unforntatley, I am nosey.

"Didn't you hear the way that he said that? I'll be on the bridge if you need me. If you need me."

This is like a horrible soap opera gone wrong. I love seeing this fall apart!

"Neelix-"

"Why doesn't he just pull the plug on the holographic emitter and get it over with. Get me out of the way so he can have you all to himself!"

"Neelix, you're over-reacting. Tom's been very supportive."

"Neelix, you're over-reacting. Tom's been very supportive." She insisted. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Ah, so it's Tom now, is it?" Oh geez.

"You have nothing to worry about. We're friends, that's all."

I guarantee by the end of this year, Kes will be with Tom.

"It's not you that I am worried about. It's him. He's just one big hormone walking around the ship. Don't you see the way that he looks at you?" Neelix snapped back. Leave it to Neelix to carefully watch people's expressions.

"This is ridiculous. I'm not going to argue with you about something that exists only in your imagination. I know you, Neelix, and I know you're afraid. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll be here with you." Kes was trying to be kind but she is really angry at Neelix right now.

"Kes, I could be in here a very long time. You need to go on with your life. Don't worry about me."

Wasn't he just worried about her moving on...with Tom? This just took a 180. Am I somehow in an Alternate Universe? Back up. How did that conversation get...here?

"Neelix-"

"You should just let me die."

"Stop that. We're going to get through this together."

"Visiting hours are over. He needs rest." The EMH barked from his office. I suppose he had enough of the little argument over here.

"When can I come back?" She asked back.

"Seventeen hundred hours. Not a minute before." He barked. Kes nodded and kissed Neelix on the cheek and hurried out.

The Doctor hurried out and leaned close over Neelix cringed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kiss you, I'm only adjusting the restraint." He insisted with a snap to his voice and irritation. Neelix growled at him.

"I'll try to contain my disappointment," Neelix muttered. I started to giggle, trying to contain my amusement. They both narrowed their eyes at me.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, Lieutenant. Visiting hours are over." The Doctor barked at me. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Then hurried out. I walked into the corridor and stopped in my tracks and loudly swore. Two crewmembers gave me confused looks at they passed as I started to panic. I never deleted the records! Damn it! I forgot. I was able to every time, except the one time it is detailed. Damn it!

I have to delete them. I could hack into the system. Starfleet computers are complicated. It would take me a couple of hours. I will do it as soon as possible. Besides my shift was over, but I have reports to go over, I can't do it now. There is too much activity on the ship. Someone would notice.

\-----

(Time: An hour after 7 pm. Yeah. Big time jump. But I think it would take a couple of several hours to make the ship do what it did in the episode. Plus, it needs to be late in the story...for reasons. Sorry if this is confusing.)

B'Elanna Torres's POV

"Captain! We've completed our diagnostic on the alien device. It appears to be more than a weapon. It's also a very sophisticated medical scanner and surgical instrument." I called out from the engineering station where the weapon sat in front of me as the wall console in front of me gave me the data about the weapon.

"From what we can tell, it uses a neural resonator to stun the victim, while a quantum imaging begins a microcellular analysis of the entire body." Tuvok said as the info appeared on his console and Ops also.

"The amount of information this thing can gather puts a tricorder to shame. You fire this at someone, you learn everything about their anatomy, right down to their DNA sequencing." I continued.

"So it sounds like we're dealing with aliens who've developed a technology specifically designed to locate and extract organs from other beings. Why?" she asked from her command chair.

"Captain! The alien ship has dropped out of warp. It's approaching a large asteroid." Chakotay called out. We all snapped our eyes towards the small alien ship in front of a large asteroid, that was indeed dropping out of warp. We watched in manoiver carefully into the asteroid.

"It's entered the asteroid, Captain." Tom reported.

"Hold position here. Mister Kim?" Janeway looked over to Harry.

"I can't scan the interior. The surface stratum is made up of some sort of neutronium alloy. It doesn't look like a natural formation." Harry explained.

"Are you saying someone built this asteroid?" Chakotay asked.

"It's possible."

"Any sign of weapons or defence systems?" She asked.

"Negative." Tuvok confirmed.

"I think I've located where the alien ship entered. There's an open crater on the limb of the asteroid. The ion trail from the alien ship leads directly inside." Tom said. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair as the Asteroid filled the screen.

"How large is that crater?" Janeway asked.

"Two hundred metres in diameter." Tom reported.

"Captain, may I suggest you consider carefully what you are about to do." Tuvok warned. Janeway raised an eyebrow towards him.

"How do you know what I'm about to do?" she demanded.  
"I could describe to you in detail the psychological observations I have made about you over the past four years which lead me to conclude you are about to take this ship inside the asteroid. But suffice it to say, I know you quite well."

Vulcan logic for the win.

"One of these days I'm going to surprise you, Tuvok, but not today. I've already considered other options. If Neelix has any chance of surviving, we have to act fast. Red alert. Mister Paris, lay in a course." she ordered with a crooked smile.

"Aye, Captain."

"Mister Tuvok, maximum shields. Phasers at the ready." On the viewscreen, we were slipping into a crack in the rock and followed the ion trail through a narrow corridor of rock.

"Captain, I'm reducing power to the aft thrusters only. This passageway is getting a little too narrow for my taste." Tom commented as the vibrations under my head went down a little.

"Use your discretion, Mister Paris. Any sign of the vessel, Lieutenant?" She looked over her shoulder to Tuvok.

"We are still following the ion trail, but electro-magnetic interference is limiting our sensor range. I am only able to scan five hundred metres ahead of us." Tuvok reported.

"Are there any indications we're being scanned or probed, Mister Kim?" Chakotay looked over to Harry.

"Not yet." Harry replied.

\-----

Neelix's POV

I felt a wave of loneliness and sadness as the Doctor flipped his tricorder shut and headed back to his office. I don't like this feeling! 

"Doctor, wait, don't leave." I called out.

"I'm not leaving, Mister Neelix, I'm simply going back to work." He called back as he entered his office and I heard him sit down at his computer.

"I can't see you over there. I feel like I'm all alone." I whimpered. I felt ashamed of myself.

"You are all alone. I'm a holographic projection. A projection with a lot of work to do, I might add." he snapped back. I couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

That's very amusing, Doctor. But, I'm starting to feel a little trapped in here. A little claustrophobic, maybe. I'm not sure what to do.

"There's nothing you can do except lie there and be quiet."

"I'm going to lie here for the rest of my life, aren't I? Just staring up at the ceiling. I'm not sure I can take that. I need to get out of this restraint. Doctor, I want you to let me out of this thing right now." I started to panic.

"You know that's impossible." he replied.

"I'm the patient, I know what my rights are. I want to be released from this restraint immediately. Immediately!" I yelled and struggled against the cage holding me in. I wanted out. I needed out! LET ME OUT. The Doctor rushed out of his office, trying to calm me down.

"Mister Neelix, you are alive. You are breathing and for the moment your condition is stable. That is more than most people can say in your situation. Now it is critical to your recovery that you not subject yourself to any additional stress. Try to calm down." He insisted.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You're not the one trapped in a restraining field with holo, holo-lungs." I yelled and tried to breathe but I couldn't, I couldn't breathe. I tried gasping for breathe. "I don't think they're working. I can't, can't get enough oxygen. There's something wrong." I choked out.

"You're hyperventilating. Try to take slow, natural breaths."

"I can't. I'm dying. Let me out of here. Help me. Help me." I yelled. The Doctor loaded a hypospray and pressed it against my neck. I faded into oblivion.

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

"You're doing fine, Mister Paris. Just fine." Captain Janeway assured me as she gave me a quick squeeze on the shoulder and went back towards the middle of the bridge.

"Thanks, Captain." I said I was happier to get praise from her than I ever was from my Father...whuch wasn't a lot of or next to nothing.

"Sensors detect a large chamber ahead." Tuvok called out. The ship entered quickly into the chamber, it was like a hall of mirrors. The sma e ship was...well...everywhere.

"What the hell?" Chakotay muttered.

"We appear to be seeing Voyager and the alien ship reflecting off the walls of the chamber." Harry reported.

"Can you determine which ship is the real one?" The Captain asked.

"No, Captain. The walls are emanating severe electromagnetic interference. I cannot scan them directly."

"It's like trying to move through a hall of mirrors. You never know when you're going to walk into the glass."

"I'm still picking up the alien's ion trail. Maybe we should follow that." I suggested.

"He might have left a fake ion trail to lure us in here. It could lead us right into one of those walls." Chakotay warned.

"That's a chance we're going to have to take. Tuvok, extend the deflectors to maximum range. If we do run into something, it'll give us an extra margin of error. Follow the ion trail, Mister Paris, slowly. Mister Kim, continuous scans." Janeway ordered us.

"Aye, Captain." We replied and started on our next tasks.

\-----

Seska's POV

Maybe I was getting cocky, maybe I wasn't being cautious enough. They are all gullible Starfleet officers, hell. Even the Maquis are getting soft.

I was able to access the main computer from engineering. The only place I could do it without making anyone the wiser.

I carefully hid my tracks and made sure no one was watching me. Even though people where rushing around me, since I was at a console near the warp core.

I accessed the medical database from sickbay. I was hoping to use some classic blackmail to scare these worthless people to help me get a mutiny going.

After several minutes of going through worthless medical info. I was growing tired of pretending to work. All this effort was useless. 

Then...then I hit gold. Lieutenant Bini Filters's file was certainly interesting. I should have expected this. She was working for the obsidian order. Why wouldn't she have this device?

Suddenly insistent beeping went off. I switche back to my warp core readings, that I had to watch.

"Lieutenant, I'm picking up a minor power fluctuation in the warp core." I called out to B'Elanna.

" Compensate with the KLS stabilizer." She barked back as she ran over to my concole. I quickly deleted the records from the medical database and followed her orders. Which made it worse.

"No effect. The power loss is starting to accelerate." 

"Janeway to Torres, what's going on down there?" Janeway demanded over B'Elanna's combadge. B'Elanna growled at the back of her throat as she slammed her fingers against the consoles in a worthless effort to fix the issue.

"Some kind of power drain. I can't localize it but we're losing power at the rate of seven percent per minute." She snapped back.

"The power drain is coming from somewhere in this chamber, Captain. It's some kind of dampening field. It's bleeding energy directly from the warp nacelles." I heard that annoying Harry Kim explain over the channel.

"B'Elanna shut down the warp core! Go to emergency power." Janeway ordered. B'Elanna scrambled to another console on the other side of the area. The warp core began to grow gray as it shut off.

"No effect, Captain!" B'Elanna replied as she whipped sweat from her brow.

"Keep me informed. Bridge out." The connection was quickly severed.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

"Can you pinpoint the source of the dampening field?" The Captain asked as she looked over towards me for an answer.

"It appears to be coming from two one seven mark zero one five. Distance, five hundred and forty-seven metres." 

"Tuvok, what would happen if we locked phasers and fired at the source." The Captain asked as she looked over to Tuvok next.

" The walls of this chamber reflect directed energy. The phaser beam would ricochet along an unpredictable path, possibly impacting our ship in the process." He replied in this usual bluntness.

"All right, we won't try that." She muttered.

"Well, maybe we should. Tuvok, what would happen if we reduced the phaser power level to a minimum setting and sent out a continuous beam." Chakotay replied. Janeway perked up.

"The phaser would continue to reflect off the bulkheads until it encountered a non-reflective material." Tuvok explained.

"Until it encountered a non-reflective material, like the real alien ship?" Chakotay asked.

"So we could use the phasers like a searchlight, scan the interior of the station until we find the ship."

"Exactly."

"Do it."

The phaser fired and reflected off the wall and finally hit the ship.

"Mister Paris, bring us within transporter range of that ship." Janeway said.

"Aye, Captain."

"Picking up two life signs." I reported.

"Security, meet me in transporter room three. Lieutenant Filters. Report to the transporter room three." Tuvok snapped on his combadge as he swiftly entered the turbo lift. I couldn't hear the replies. But I assume that it has to do with Bini complaining to him about her break.

\-----

(10 minutes later.)

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

The transport completed. The aliens that appeared looked like they are constructed from bits and pieces, like a walking corpse. I tried to gage at them. As the Captain stepped closer to them as Tuvok and I stood close to either side of her, a tight grip on our phasers.

"You're on the Starship Voyager. I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the United Federation of Planets." She introduced.

"I'm Dereth, of the Vidiian Sodality." One of the aliens introduced.

"You attacked one of our crewmembers and you have lured us into this asteroid. Why?" The Captain barked.

"We are gathering replacement organs and suitable bio-matter. It is the only way we have to fight the phage." Dereth explained.

"A virus? Some kind of disease?" The Captain asked.

"Yes, it attacked our people over two millennia ago. It consumes our bodies, destroys our genetic codes and cellular structures." The other alien explained.

"So you harvest the bodies of other beings to replace your tissues as they're consumed by this phage?" she spat out. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought.

"Our immuno-technology cannot keep up. The phage adapts. It resists all attempts to destroy it. Our society has been ravaged. Thousands die each day. There is no other way for us to survive." He continued.

"I have great...sympathy for what your race has endured, but I cannot allow you to keep the organs you removed from one of our crew members. We need them back immediately." She insisted.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. I have already bio-chemically altered the air-breathing organs and grafted them into Motura's body. They are a part of him now." Dereth said.

"He is my honatta. His task is to find the organs I need for survival. We, we try to extract them from the dead-"

"But sometimes, when the need is immediate, more aggressive actions are required."

"So now I am left with the same choice you made. Whether to murder to save a life, or to allow my crewman to die while you breathe air through his lungs." Janeway's voice started to shake.

"It must be impossible for you to understand how any civilized people could come to this. Before the phage began, we were known as educators and explorers, a people whose greatest achievements were artistic. I am a sculptor of note on my world. All I can say is that when your entire existence is at stake-"

"You don't have to explain yourself, Motura." Dereth hissed at the other one. Now named Motura.

"If the consequence of this act is a death sentence, so be it. At least it will put an end to my suffering." Motura snapped at him.

"I can't begin to understand what your people have gone through. They may have found a way to ignore the moral implications of what you are doing, but I have no such luxury. I don't have the freedom to kill you to save another. My culture finds that to be a reprehensible and entirely unacceptable act. If we were closer to home I would lock you up and turn you over to my authorities for trial, but I don't even have that ability here, and I am not prepared to carry you forever in our brig. So I see no other alternative but to let you go. Take a message to your people. If I ever encounter your kind again, I will do whatever is necessary to protect my people from this harvesting of yours. Any aggressive actions against this ship or its crew will be met by the deadliest force. Is that clear?" she snapped at them. Her glare could kill them on the spot. Her hands were shaking in rage.

"Quite." Dereth hissed at her.

"Wait. I want to see this crewman of yours." Motura demanded.

"That can serve no useful purpose." Dereth insisted.

"Maybe it can. Our medical technologies may be superior to theirs." Motura snapped.

"I can tell you, from what we've observed of them, that they are considerably superior." Janeway interrupted.

"She spared my life. Our lives. We owe it to them to see if there's anything we can do to help him."

"I'll take you to him." Janeway agreed. The security officers looked towards us. Unsure what to do.

We nodded towards them and escorted the aliens out with hostility.

\-----

(10 minutes later.)

Neelix's POV

The Alien (Dereth) pointed the phaser at me. I tensed up. What other organs does he possibly need?

"His simulated organs are primitive. Amazingly, he is still alive." The Alien commented. He spun around and pointed the weapon at Tuvok and Bini, who stood slightly behind him. They both tensed up and quickly pulled out their weapons.

"This is set to scan only." The Alien insisted.

"Proceed, carefully." Tuvok said. He nodded and scanned the rest of the group. Kes, Janeway, a few security guards, then towards the Doctor, who had a scowl on his face.

"Strange. According to my readings, you are not here." The Alien looked at him, confused. The Doctor rolled his eyes and straightened up.

"Believe me, I wish I weren't."

The Alien ignored him and looked towards the rest of the group.

"The rest of you are healthy. You are compatible for an organ transplant." The Alien said.

"Wait a minute. We've already considered this. Talaxian physiology is different from that of anyone else on this ship. His immune system would reject their lungs immediately." The Doctor protested.

"Your surgical knowledge is inferior. We will simply adapt his immunogenicity. It won't be a problem. Which of you will donate a lung?" Kes quickly stepped forward.

"Me."

" No, absolutely not. It's too dangerous. Let someone else do it." I demanded. Kes leaned a hand of my metal casing.

" No, I want to do it, Neelix. I'm willing to take the risk. Besides, you've done so much for me, let me give you something this once. Just for once." She insisted with her kind eyes. I know I can't fight her on this.

"All right." I agreed. The Captain leaned down towards me with a crooked smirk.

"I look forward to sampling your cooking, Mister Neelix." She said.

" You mean I can keep my kitchen?" I brightened up. She shrugged.

"At least until the replicators are back online."

"Thank you, Captain. And Captain? I'll see you at breakfast." I said. 

("Captain's log, supplemental. The aliens have successfully transplanted one of Kes' lungs into Neelix. The dampening field has been deactivated, and I have allowed them to beam back to their vessel. We are resuming a course home.")

\-----

(Two hours after surgeries.)

Kes's POV

I groaned and opened my eyes. It took me a moment to adjust and I looked to the biobed beside me, where Neelix rested in a blue medical gown, like me. The Doctor walked over to my biobed.

"It's all right. The operation was a success. Neelix is asleep and breathing on his own now. With your lung." He insisted.

"I feel a little light-headed." I mumbled.

"That will pass. You'll soon adapt to diminished lung capacity. I spoke to the Captain about you. She's permitted me to begin training you as a medical assistant. You'll be a back-up for Mister Paris, or possibly a replacement. That is, assuming you're interested."

"Of course I'm interested. When do we start?" I chirped.

"We'll begin your lessons as soon as you've fully recovered." He replied with a smile.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"It is my pleasure."

\-----

(Time: Midnight.)

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

This is bad, this is bad. This is bad. I ran into my quarters and threw off my combadge. I yanked my elastic out of my hair. Allowing my messy ponytail to fall to my shoulder-length hair that I had cut again.

I heard the soft thud of my combadge hitting the wall. I looked down at the padd in my hand with panic.

It showed info about my medical data. Someone has accessed it in engineering. Not sickbay. No one would have any reason to do it there unless they needed certain info. And this person got it, damn it!

I heard the soft hiss of my quarters open up. I spun around to see Tom enter.

"Tom? What are you doing here?" I demanded and took some steps backwards, away from him. Tom looked at me confused as the door hissed shut and we were in my now dark quarters again.

"You messaged me here. Gave me your code. You wanted me here. " he insisted and showed me a padd. With a message from me. Only...I didn't write it. I never did.

"I didn't write this Tom. What-"

Suddenly, a hand grasped over my mouth. Tom moved forward to help me as his eyes grew wide and he reached towards me. Suddenly someone else grabbed him. We both started to struggle.

I felt something press against my neck with a hiss. I felt drowsy as someone did the same to Tom. I tried to see who was holding him but I couldn't. It was too dark.

I started to have trouble keeping my eyes open. I slumped and knew I was falling asleep.

(??? later.)

I groaned and looked at the dark area around me. I heard Tom groan and shifted beside me.

"Tom?" I called out. 

"Bini? Yeah. Where are we?" He asked.

"I don't know. We are tied up, that is for sure."

"Gee thanks."

I heard at least three steps of footprints in front of us come to a stop. I wish I could see.

"Ha. I bet you two are very confused right now." A female voice with a slightly raspy voice called out. Tom and I tensed up. We knew who that was. Hiding her identity was useless.

"Seska? What game are you trying to pull here?" Tom demanded.

"I guess you two are smarter than I originally thought."

I, then heard a male voice order lights 10%.

The room brightened up to empty quarters, somewhere on the ship. Lon Suder, Micheal Jonas, and Seska. All looking down at us with cocky expressions in the dim light.

"What are you doing here, Seska. You do know I can report you. All of you will be in the brig before you can even run." I snapped. An empty threat but none the less. It works when you are second in command of security.

"I am not going to kill you, Bini. I wouldn't do this unless I had a reason. How stupid do you think I am?" She spat at me.

"Pretty dumb if you think you can get away with this." Tom snapped at her. Seska snapped her fingers. Lon and Micheal snickered as they stepped closer to us. They knelt to us and quickly punched us hard in the face, then again, and again. After three pretty hard hits, Seksa ordered them to stop.

"I suggest you two listen to me and not to tell anyone about this...unless you want us to kill you. We are very good at making things look like an accident...besides I know your secret." Her eyes glared at me with sick evil as she pulled out a small device.

I mentally swore as her thumb stroked the deadly big button on the top of it.

"What do you want?" I muttered. Tom looked at me as if I just betrayed him, he didn't understand that device Seska had in her hand could kill me in a matter of seconds.

"I want you two to get all the info you can about Voyager and her systems." She snarled. Our eyes widened as we looked up at her.

"You want us to-What? Have you lost your mind!?" Tom exclaimed. Seska bent down and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him closer to her with an evil grin.

"If you know what is good for you, you will comply. Remember. Tell anyone about this," She pointed towards me with the device. "Your little friend will suffer a painful, painful death." 

Tom looked towards me questionably. I avoided his eyes as I looked down at the carpet.

"Anything else?" I spat out with venom. She snickered.

"Stay away from the higher up enemies. Both of you are getting too comfy near those kids and the rest of the Fleet staff. Except for Harry. Harry is just dumb enough to pass." She snapped back and pushed Tom back against the wall.

"When do you want the information?" I asked. Seska shrugged.

"I will let you know when. If you both disobey my orders than I am afraid...I will send them after you and the device activated. Goodnight." Seska said. She snapped her fingers at Jonas and Suder. They both nodded in understanding and grinned as they looked over to us. We both gulped as Seska reentered the corridor and suddenly a sharp pain hit my head as Jonas punch me and Suder hit Tom.

I felt darkness surround me as consciousness faded away.

\---Time: One hour later---

I groaned as I came back to reality and my eyes adjusted to the surroundings. We were in my quarters again in the dim light that was about 20%. Tom was above me. Concentrating on using a dermal regenerator over me as I was laying down on my sofa.

"How did we get here?" I mumbled as noticed Tom was also injured by the fact that there was dried blood under his nose and mouth, his eye was a little swollen with a bruise and some scratches on his throat in general when Seska grabbed him by the neck.

"I am assuming when they knocked us out, they left us here." He said.

"Sure, OK. I was hoping I imagined the entire thing honestly." I muttered as a splitting headache ran through me. I cried out at the intensity of the pain. Tom pulled out a hypospray from the emergency medkit in my quarters, loaded it and pressed a painkiller against my neck. I almost instantly felt better and relaxed a little.

"Yeah, me too." He started to back the medkit again.

Tom, then, pulled back and went to the washroom with the medkit in hand. I assume he went to fix himself up before he walked through the corridors again.

\---20 minutes later---

I had managed to get up without a lot of pain and ordered a hot chocolate, I then sat in my living room table and quietly sipped it as Tom stepped out of the washroom. Looking mostly OK. I honestly thought he was going to say goodbye and leave right there.

Tom, of course, had other plans. He picked up a padd on one of my few side tables against the walls and slammed it on the table in front of me. I jumped a little as he sat down and looked across from me with a stern expression. There was an awkward moment of just silence between us.

"What was she talking about, Shadow? What device?" He demanded out of nowhere.

I haven't explained my personal life with anyone, not even my "friends". All anyone knows is that I worked for the Obsidian Order for a short time before I ended up in the alleyway with my dead mother. And that I have no living family. That is it. I don't want to get into details into my personal life in the Order. I still get nightmares.

"Drop it, Tom. I don't want to discuss it." I snapped at him as I took another sip. He gritted his teeth for a moment then pushed the padd he had earlier towards me. I curiously picked it up.

It was my medical data brain scans. It showed exactly where the device was on my brain. The Cardassian torture device later used to not only torture prisoners but to keep the agents in check. So he knows. What was the point of him asking me then?

"I think I should know Bini." He demanded. I sighed.

"All the information about the device is right there Tom. I was in Order. The rest explains itself." I muttered and drowned the rest of my drink as it began to become cold.

"The Obsidian Order doesn't put these in Agents unless there was a special reason." Tom continued. Damn it. He knows that too.

"This is too personal, Tom." I snapped at him. Beginning to become angry at him. At everything.

"I can't help you unless you help me." He whispered towards me. I know that tone. He thinks he can remove the device from my skull. I suppose I can sacrifice my pride for once.

"You are going to hate me after this, Tom." I assured him.

"I doubt that." He replied with a classic smirk.

"I don't think you understand. My first and last assignment happened a week after I joined the Obsidian Order. It was to murder Admiral Owen Paris. I don't think you want to hear this."

He pulled himself closer to the table and nodded.

"Go on." He insisted.

I got up and ordered some more Hot Chocolate. Then carefully sat down and began to tell the events.

\------FLASHBACK-----

(Week after Bini joined the Obsidian Order.)

I paced back and forth in Gul Camet's office. He looked up occasionally to see his two guards at the front door and the Gul at his large desk gets more and more impatient as time went on. This was impossible, ridiculous. The entire idea of it was...Well...stupid!

They were asking me to assassinate an Admiral, a highly decorated Admiral, who has lots of security around him, sometime in the next three days. They wanted me for what reasons?

"I am sorry, Gul. I would like you to repeat what reasons you want me to take this...mission." I said to him with my head held height and my posture straightened as the Gul stood up from his desk threateningly in the rather dim office and made his way over to me.

"I have already made it quite clear Agent Dash. Your hacking skills will be needed to breach his security field outside his home, three days from now on Earth, San Fransisco. The time will be 2104. Late at night. Intelligence has been watching the house for months now. He will be sitting in a room with a glass roof. Far from the other members of his family who will be in their rooms in the back of the mansion. You will be on the roof with a carefully trained Agent as well. You will both aim for him and fire to make sure the job is done." He explained again as he stood tall in front of me. Like a tall tower in San Fransisco.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course not, Agent."

\---(Three days later)---

The Agent never showed up. Last I hear Agent Widdle was killed on our first night in a bar fight. Pretty pathetic way to go. In his defence, he has murdered by a Klingon so...Congrats? You were killed for honour? I don't know how the Klingon culture works. Clearly. I had received orders not two hours ago that I had to pull this mission off, on my own.

This was not how usual first mission of newbies went.

I held my gun close as I crawled carefully along the roof. It didn't take too long to shut off the security and back up systems. I could see the glass roof just a few meters. I did my best to hurry this whole thing up. I have never killed anyone before. I certainly wasn't happy about this. But...I had been trained for this...Only a week's worth of training but...something right?

I peered over the edge of the solid roof to look through the glass roof at Admiral Paris sitting down at the far end of the room with a book and coffee, I assume. I was now about to kill my enemy. One of Three Admirals to have sent my Father on a downward's spiral. I wonder if Mother will be proud I killed him when I get back?

I rested on my stomach and carefully pointed my weapon at his head. It couldn't miss. I took deep breathes in the shadows as my finger pressed against the old model of the weapon. This was the type of weapon that couldn't be traced. I wouldn't get caught.

I, suddenly, felt sick to my stomach as reality hit me. He may have sent my life into a downward spiral of hell...but he has a family too. If I killed him, what would happen to them? Would they end up like me?

No. Concentrate on the mission.

I tightened my grip on the trigger.

I can't do this.

I can't kill someone's Father.

Damn emotions. I wish I was a Vulcan and suppress this.

\---(Two Days Later)---

I felt like my skull exploded inside itself as Gul Camet hit me right across the face in rage and fury. The guard held me on my knees as he continued to punch me. After a few long moments, he seemed to have tired himself back and leaned against his desk for support as I hacked up blood and a few broken teeth in the process and attempted to breathe and did my best to not cry but sobs escaped my body as I began to shake at the pain going through my entire system.

"I am severely disappointed in you, Agent." He growled. Don't I know it? I looked up at him with bloodshot eyes as he turned around and knelt one knee to me. Lifted my chin and looked me directly in the eyes. Maybe I was insane. But I saw pity in his eyes.

"You understand you will get punished don't you?" He snapped. All pity was gone and replaced by anger and Military.

That wasn't it? I just got beat up. How was that not it!?

He spat in my face and slapped me. Then stood up and barked some orders I couldn't hear. Everyone thing went blurry as I felt myself being dragged out of his office and into the many hallways. I was simply too out of it too pay much attention to anything. My vision finally cleared up as I was dragged into a cell-like room and propped onto a chair. Tired down with metal restraints on my arms and legs attached to the chair, trying to avoid looking up at the bright light beaming down on me. Three Cardassians circled the room. One was named Elim Garak. I could tell because the other two couldn't keep switching between those two names as he barked orders at them. He seemed to be in charge. The second one was the guard that dragged me all the way over here. I don't know his name. Nor do I care to know it.

And finally, the third one was the chief medical Doctor.

I was having trouble staying awake, despite the fact that I think they are about to torture me.

I felt the guard yank my head down lower as the Doctor injected something into my neck and pain slammed into my body. Geez, I thought before was bad. I screamed and struggled as I cringed in pain and fury. My damn morals got me into this!

The Doctor said something to me. I don't know what it was but then Garak was handed the device and he said: "She needs to pay for her disobedience."

At first, it felt like a slight buzz. But shot up to make it feel like I was thrown into a fire.

\---End of Flashback---

"Wow." Was all that Tom said as he cradled a warm tea in his hands.

"Wow, is not how I would describe what happened." I snapped with a sniffle. He reached over and grabbed my hand with a reassuring squeeze.

"I may not like my Father, but I am happy he wasn't murdered. Thank you, Bini. I am in your debt. For now. We are going to figure this out. Got it?" He said. I nodded mutely. He smiled and stood from the table.

"Come on. We are going to the holodeck. Maybe we can throw Seska off a cliff in it."

I perked up.

"It better be in the Grand Cayon, Tom." I demanded. It was like 1 am now. The Holodecks should be free.

"Or we could just hit her with a shuttle?" He suggested. I rolled my eyes and glared at him as we entered the bright corridor.

"That is too easy. Too...quick."

\----End of Chapter 13. Next: The Cloud: Part One.----

AN: Since I have already written part of the Cloud: Part One at school, I will give you a preview of what to expect. I hope you guys like it!

PREVIEW:

Lieutenant Bini Filters's POV

I gagged at the purple foodstuff in front of me and pushed it away, then took a swing of my Hot Chocolate and relaxed against my backrest. The foul aftertaste of the meal over-powered the hot chocolate. Tom and Harry had similar expressions of disgust as Harry put a hand to his mouth and looked away as Tom closed his eyes and kept eating it.

"How can you even stomach that?" Harry demanded as Tom shoved another bite and painfully gulped.

"Practice." He mumbled.

"Practice? What practice?" I demanded.

"Practice." He snapped again. Not willing to offer any more info on the matter.

Harry and I shrugged in defeat and quietly sipped our beverages as Tom fiddled with his food.

"When do you think he might kill us?" I asked. Tom and Harry snapped their heads up and looked at me with a confused glance.

"P-Pardon?" Harry stammered out.

"What I mean is, when will Neelix end up making a meal and finally killing us?" I asked.

"Are you feeling alright?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Fine. Just fine. Why?"

"Maybe you didn't hear yourself- You said-"

Harry suddenly slammed his hand on the table and frantically pointed towards one of the doors to the messhall. A door that the Janeway family had just walked through. Tom swore under his breathe and straightened his posture.

"Shoot." I muttered. I will admit, there have been high tensions around the ship. I have been forced to limit my contact with certain...um...people to make sure I don't get beat up. The Maquis are getting restless. I think that was proven by Seska and her two damn bodyguards. They will pounce at any moment based on who we are with. Tom and I know this first hand. We figured it out three days ago and don't dare report it based on trying to stay alive. Luckily, no one really cares about Harry, so we are cool with him.

Unfortunately, the Captain's kids are on the NO list. I have to stay away or else, goodbye.

They approached our table. We all seized up. Tom gave me a worried glance. The Captain smiled towards us as Micheal just kept his eyes on the ground and Sarah was holding her nose in disgust as the smell of Neelix's latest creation hit her.

"So, has Neelix concocted anything interesting this morning?" The Captain chirped at us. 

"There's an ancient Chinese curse, Captain. May you live in interesting times. Mealtime is always interesting now that Neelix is in the kitchen." Harry replied with a nervous chuckle in the end.

\-----


	15. The Cloud: Part One.

AN: While I was writing this, I had to ask myself: When did they get dilithium?! The next episode (This one) kinda just never explain how long it has been since the other incident. I really want to know now!

Chapter 14: The Cloud: Part One.

(Three days later)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

\-----

I glanced up at the chromo-meter on my padd. 0556. The alarm was about to go off anyway. 

"Computer, shut off wake up alarm and reset to 24 hours."

There was a few beeps in response as it carried out my order. I gratefully sat down on my sofa and brushed my hair as I looked down at complaints that Chakotay brought in last night, just before his shift ended. I put my brush down and picked up the padd. I relaxed against the sofa as I began to read it. Chakotay already reviewed it, based on his notes at the end. Like any other usual complaint. I quietly sipped my coffee as I couldn't help but chuckle as I went through the complaint list. Chakotay certainly picked a good thread for me to read.

\---REPORT---

From: Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres.

To: Commander Chakotay.

Time: 0907

File: COMPLAINT: HOVERING.

Usually, I would not report something like this, but Lieutenant Filters in being an annoying immature brat and hovering again. Like I reported last week. I request you move her to a different part of the ship for my sanity and everyone in engineering.

N: Please ask the Captain why she shoved a 14-year-old untrained idiot into my engineering department and let her be a Lieutenant. Not to mention the fact she is second in command of security. DON'T mention me. Just ask. It can't be that hard old man.

\---

From: Lieutenant Bini FIlters.

To: Commander Chakotay.

Time: 1003

FIle: COMPLAINT: THREATENED.

Now, as Tuvok has probably informed you, I suck at reports. So don't expect my complaint to be any better here. So, B'Elanna, the ever scary half klingon over here. Threatened me. I am young, new to life. I don't deserve to be threatened. IF she writes a complaint about me, ignore it! She is crazy!

I request the EMH (Emergency Medical Hologram.) to fix her. To do...what he does. You know...Medicine.

\---

From: Lieutenant Bini Filters.

To: Commander Chakotay.

TIme: 1143

File: COMPLAINT: THREATENED 0.2.

I feel like I am being ignored here. Maybe I didn't make myself clear. B'Elanna threatened to RIP MY ORGANS OUT.

Please send her for a mental evaluation as soon as possible.

(Notes- Move Lieutenant Filters out of engineering. If not possible. Keep her there. B'Elanna needs to learn to control her temper. -Chakotay.)

\---REPORT---

I set the padd aside and thought about B'Elanna's point. She was right. It was a mistake to make Bini, second in command of security. What was I thinking? I suppose the stress of the situation hit me a bit hard. Tuvok did mention she was good at security...

I looked over to the door of my children's bedroom. Just beyond it, they were peacefully sleeping. I sighed and fiddled with my hair as I looked at the chromo-meter again. 0605. I stood up and pulled my night robe closer to my body as a chill ran up my spine as I got up and started to pace back and forth. Mollie shifted in her doggie bed and lifted her head slightly to narrow her eyes at me in irritation.

"Computer: Personal log, Stardate 48546.2. Our journey home is several weeks old now, and I have begun to notice in my crew and myself, a subtle change as the reality of our situation settles in. Most people have already begun to settle in. But, of course, tensions are still high. The Ex-Maquis have yet to fully integrate into the crew yet. I, of course, didn't expect it to be an easy change.

I am worried about my children. Sarah as expressed home-sickness as Micheal has become increasing more silent. When he does talk, it is mostly around Bini. I think he too misses home. Sometimes I wish that I never brought them out here. That I listened to my mother and let them stay in Indiana before I left for HQ that day. But, I think if I did that, they would have a hard time growing up without both of us around. They already lost one parent. I don't want them to lose the other.

Commander Chakotay mentioned to me the other day the crew was starting to seem like a family to him and many others. I wish I could include myself in that "family" they described. We are more than a crew and I must find a way to be more than a captain to these people, but it's not clear to me exactly how to begin. At the Academy, we are taught that a captain is expected to maintain a certain distance. Until now, I've always been comfortable with that distance. But of course, doubt has been settling in the past few days. Maybe this is just the way it works. Maybe the distance is necessary. Maybe more than ever now, they need me to be larger than life. Maybe this is just the way it works. Maybe the distance is necessary. Maybe more than ever now, they need me to be larger than life. I only wish I felt larger than life...Computer. Delete the last sentence."

It beeped in response.

"Computer, end personal log."

Suddenly, the door to my children's room hissed open. Sarah rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. 

"Mommy? Why are you talking to yourself so loud?" She muttered and let out a big yawn. I gave her a small smile and gestured her to come towards me. She obeyed and hopped onto the sofa, then hugged me tightly.

"Sorry, Little bird. I didn't mean to wake you." I replied as I ran my hand through her red curly locks. She snuggled closer as her grip tightened.

"It is alright, Mommy. Do you have to go on duty today?" She whimpered.

"Yes, I do."

"But, but I don't want you to go!"

"I am sorry, Sarah. You still have Micheal-"

"Micheal is mean. He won't even talk to me. When he does, he just snaps at me."

"Micheal is going through a tough time, Sarah."

"He shouldn't be mean to me about it!" She snapped back, I felt wet tears slide from Sarah and onto my nightgown.

"How about this...we take a walk this morning. Just you and me? Micheal will probably be asleep for another hour, knowing him." I replied.

She looked up with me with a big grin and nodded.

"Yes!"

"Good, now quietly get dressed, alright?"

She nodded again and quietly ran off to their bedroom. Mollie stirred again at the sudden excitement but eventually decided it wasn't worth her time and went back to sleep.

\---Ten minutes later---

Sarah and I headed towards the corridor, towards engineering. I straightened my uniform as Sarah pulled on her ponytail to tighten it and happily skipped the corridor, just a few cms away from me. We were in comfortable silence as she hummed. Crew members passed by and did the usual "Good morning, Captain." and respectful nod as they hurried along their way.

Sarah stopped and watched them walk around the bend then she skipped back towards me.

"Why don't they call you by your first name?" She asked with the tilt of her head.

"That wouldn't be appropriate," I replied.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I am the Captain."

"Oh. But your name is pretty."

"Sorry, it's law."

"It's a stupid law." She muttered. I rolled my eyes as we walked into engineering. The night shift was logging off consoles and leaving for their quarters as some of the early starters for the day shift started replacing them. B'Elanna was yelling at ensign Vorik as she shoved a padd into his hand and barked more orders around at the second level of engineering. She sucked in a deep breathe and leaned against the upper railing. Then she noticed us. 

Her eyes almost popped out of her skull as she went straight to attention and ran to the nearest lift to get down to our level.

"Captain, I didn't realize there was an inspection scheduled!" She panicked and practically jumped from the lift. Then tried to act as if nothing happened.

"Not an inspection, Lieutenant. A stroll." I replied. She relaxed a little but was still tense. Sarah giggled a little at her. B'Elanna glared at her.

"We should have the warp drive up and running by oh nine hundred hours. Recalibrating the reactant injectors is the only thing we have left to do." B'Elanna reported.

"Carry on," I said and moved past her to look over-engineering. Sarah followed closely behind.

\-----

Lieutenant Bini FIlters POV

I gagged at the purple foodstuff in front of me and pushed it away, then took a swing of my Hot Chocolate and relaxed against my backrest. The foul aftertaste of the meal over-powered the hot chocolate. Tom and Harry had similar expressions of disgust as Harry put a hand to his mouth and looked away as Tom closed his eyes and kept eating it.

"How can you even stomach that?" Harry demanded as Tom shoved another bite and painfully gulped.

"Practice." He mumbled.

"Practice? What practice?" I demanded.

"Practice." He snapped again. Not willing to offer any more info on the matter.

Harry and I shrugged in defeat and quietly sipped our beverages as Tom fiddled with his food.

"When do you think he might kill us?" I asked. Tom and Harry snapped their heads up and looked at me with a confused glance.

"P-Pardon?" Harry stammered out.

"What I mean is, when will Neelix end up making a meal and finally killing us?" I asked.

"Are you feeling alright?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Fine. Just fine. Why?"

"Maybe you didn't hear yourself- You said-"

Harry suddenly slammed his hand on the table and frantically pointed towards one of the doors to the messhall. A door that the Janeway family had just walked through. Tom swore under his breathe and straightened his posture.

"Shoot." I muttered. I will admit, there have been high tensions around the ship. I have been forced to limit my contact with certain...um...people to make sure I don't get beat up. The Maquis are getting restless. I think that was proven by Seska and her two damn bodyguards. They will pounce at any moment based on who we are with. Tom and I know this first hand. We figured it out three days ago and don't dare report it based on trying to stay alive. Luckily, no one really cares about Harry, so we are cool with him.

Unfortunately, the Captain's kids are on the NO list. I have to stay away or else, goodbye.

They approached our table. We all seized up. Tom gave me a worried glance. The Captain smiled towards us as Micheal just kept his eyes on the ground and Sarah was holding her nose in disgust as the smell of Neelix's latest creation hit her.

"So, has Neelix concocted anything interesting this morning?" The Captain chirped at us. 

"There's an ancient Chinese curse, Captain. May you live in interesting times. Mealtime is always interesting now that Neelix is in the kitchen." Harry replied with a nervous chuckle in the end.

"We shouldn't judge him too harshly. He is helping us conserve replicator energy." She insisted. Tom attempted to act normal as a message appeared on my padd, on the table. I slowly picked it up and looked over to the padd Tom was holding, hidden under the table.

I picked it up and opened the chatroom Tom just started.

\---CHATROOM---

Flyboy: Seska is looking at us with that damn crusty glare again.

BF: What?

Flyboy: Look to your right. In the corner.

\---Chatroom---

I looked to my right. Seska sat at a table in the back with those two Maquis bodyguards. Glaring at us with her usual venom and doing a cutting throat motion. I gulped in air and settled back into my seat. Wanting to do anything to just melt away or go invisible.

Tom attempted to use his usual joking manner to crack the strange tensions that went across the table.

"And I'm sure the gastrointestinal problems will go away as soon as our systems get used to his, er, gourmet touch." He said. Janeway chuckled and nodded.

"Well, I'll see you at duty call." She said and walked towards the kitchen, followed by Mollie.

Sarah and Micheal stayed of course. Micheal finally looked up, he didn't look too good. Kinda pale. Well, paler than usual.

"Want to eat breakfeast with us, Bini?" He asked in a weak voice.

"Sorry, Micheal. Not today." I replied. His face saddened but quickly he hid it and nodded.

"Alright, bye." He mumbled and followed his mother. Sarah hesitated, she looked at me. Confused. But then decided to follow Micheal. She scampered off. Tom and I let out a breathe we didn't know we were holding.

"We should've asked them to join us." Harry pointed out as he started to poke his fork into the food.

"Ensigns don't invite captains or her family for that matter, to sit down." Tom insisted as he finished up the last of his food and gagged.

"Or Lieutenants for that matter." I added.

"Why not?" Harry demanded.

"Because they just don't. Protocol and such. You went to the Academy. You should know this." I replied in annoyance.

"There is no protocol saying that we can't! Well, what's wrong with showing a little courtesy?" Harry insisted.

"Captains don't want courtesy, they want respect. That's why they don't get chummy with the lower ranks!" Tom exclaimed.

"Well, who else is she supposed to get chummy with out here? There aren't many other captains and admirals for her to talk to." Harry fought back. Tom looked towards me for help.

"If she wants to sit with us, she'll ask us to join her. That's the way it's done." I snapped. Harry rolled his eyes and settled back.

"You guys are operating on an old rule book." Harry muttered.

"Better us than you."

\-----

Sarah's POV

Bini and Tom are acting weird. Bini hasn't hanged out with us in three days! Micheal is sad all the time and Mommy isn't around anymore. She is always too busy. I don't understand why this is happening. Did I do something wrong? I held Mollie by her collar tightly as we reached Neelix's counter. Mommy grabbed a cup and Mug and attempted to fill it. It was empty. She leaned over the counter.

"Neelix?" She called out.

No response...

She moved away and went into the kitchen to look for some more coffee. We followed her, looking at the boiling pots and weird green stuff.

Suddenly, Neelix appeared. He wiped his hands on the apron.

"Captain! May I say, you look beautiful this morning. Is that a new colour lipstick?" He asked. Mommy was just trying to get coffee.

"No. No, it's the same colour I always wear." She replied. Neelix shrugged and started to mix one of the pots.

"Well, perhaps it's just the way the glow of the food heater lamps hit you but you look wonderful. Not to suggest you don't always look wonderful." He insisted as Mommy pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Neelix. Do we have any coffee left?" She asked.

"No, but we have something even better." He happily replied and hurried to the backroom.

"I don't want something better. I want coffee!" She demanded. Neelix didn't seem to hear her as he fiddled around.

"It's made from a proteinaceous seed I discovered on an expedition." Neelix explained as he came back out with a cup and a pitcher. Mommy rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Never mind. I'll use one of my replicator rations for coffee." She muttered and headed out of the kitchen. Neelix rushed forward and blocked her way.

"That would not be appropriate, Captain."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You need to set an example for the crew."

"Well, thank you for reminding me." She replied sarcastically and weaved past him again.

"You're welcome. After all, if you want the crew to begin to accept natural food alternatives instead of further depleting our energy reserves, you need to encourage them by your own choices, don't you?" He added. Mommy stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face Neelix. She was scowling at him. Mollie whined beside me.

"Fine. Give me your even better than coffee substitute." She snapped. He grinned and let her take the cup from him.

"And how about some Takar loggerhead eggs with that this morning for the little ones and yourself?" He asked. Micheal and I cringed at the thought of having to eat his...mess. Mommy raised up her hand to silence him.

"Just...Coffee."

"It's a tiny bit richer blend than you're used to, but you'll learn to love it." He insisted and poured a black, thick liquid into her cup. We all gasped and Micheal and I gagged as Mommy's jaw dropped. Neelix didn't seem to notice as he filled the cup and placed the pitcher down on the table.

"Ew!" Micheal called out. I nodded in agreement as Mommy narrowed her eyes at us. Great. We were in trouble.

Neelix looked offended.

"Micheal, that wasn't very nice. Apologize to Neelix."

"Sorry." He mumbled and looked down at the floor again. Mommy swirled the cup and looked down at the...coffee. She gulped and nervously looked at Neelix.

"Go on, Captain."

Suddenly, her combadge chirped. Mommy slammed her hand on it.

"Bridge to Janeway."

"Janeway here. On my way." She barked and closed the channel then handed to coffee to Neelix. "Sorry, Neelix. Maybe tomorrow." 

Then she ran out. Leaving us alone. Again.

\-----

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

I checked the time on my chronometer. It was 0700. I was about to be late. I quickly excused myself and ran out of the messhall, hopefully the Captain will notice that I am not late. Tom and Harry must be called me a phyico at this point and only then will they realise they too are going to be late. Haha!

Commander Chakotay's POV

The Captain rushed onto the bridge. She looked a little relieved as she crossed the bridge and sat in her chair beside me. I must say she didn't need to come up here but I am happy she is here none the less. She gave me her usual bright smile that made my heart flutter a little. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bini, Tom, and Harry rush onto the bridge.

"Yes, Commander?" She said.

"There was no need for you to come to the bridge, Captain." I insisted. She shook her head in disagreement and looked back at the viewscreen.

"I assure you, there was." She replied with a small smirk as she shifted position to relax a little.

"I just wanted to alert you to a nebula we've picked up on long-range sensors." I explained. She nodded and turned her head slightly over to Bini, at the security station. Tuvok had the day off.

"Put it on screen. Magnify." She ordered.

"There are unusually high levels of omicron particles within this nebula, Captain." Bini said as she logged onto the security consoles behind her and looked at the scans. The Captain got up and turned to Bini as she finally settled herself into the station.

"Are you thinking we could collect these omicron particles to provide an additional antimatter reserve, Lieutenant?" The Captain said hopefully. Bini looked at her confused.

"Um...Yes?" She replied nervously. A beeping noise sounded on her console. She looked down, then glared at Harry from Ops. Harry chuckled as he kept his eyes down. Bini rolled her eyes and continued on with her work.

"Exploring this nebula should raise some spirits around here, don't you think, Commander?" She beamed as she sat back down beside me.

"No way to go but up." I reassured her. She bit her lower lip, then leaned towards me.

"You're closer to the crew than I am. How bad is it?" She asked. I shrugged and leaned towards her also so that we couldn't be heard.

"There's a nuanka, a period of mourning, that everyone's going through. It's a natural reaction." I explained. She sighed.

"I'm worried about them. I wish we had a counsellor on board, but the nature of our mission didn't require one." She said.

"We talk to animals. It's a Native American tradition." I suggested. She raised her eyebrow.

"Animals?"

"Our own counsellors. We're taught that an animal guide accompanies us through life. Basically, it's what Carl Jung thought he invented when he came up with his active imagination technique in 1932, but we've been doing pretty much the same thing for centuries." I explained.

"Is there a different animal guide for everyone?" She asked.

"Actually, yes."

"Let me guess. Yours is a bear."

"Why do you say that?" I asked with a chuckle. She shrugged.

"You just seem like the bear type."

"Thank you. The bear is a very powerful animal. It has great pokattah. But he's not my animal guide. The creature that guides us doesn't define who we are. It merely chooses to be with us." I explained.

"Okay. If not a bear, then what?"

"I can't tell you that. It would offend my animal guide if I spoke its name."

"But he guides you well?"

"Actually, it's a female. But yes, she usually guides me very well."

"Can one just choose their own animal guide?" She asked.

"It's not quite that simple," I replied.

"Captain. We're approaching the perimeter of the nebula." Tom called out from his station. Her attention shifted to the viewscreen. I felt a little annoyance at the fact that Tom had dragged her attention away from me. Childish I know.

"Slow to one-third impulse." she ordered.

" If you're interested, I'll be glad to teach you how to contact your animal guide." I suggested in a last-ditch effort to reframe the conversation. She leaned towards me with a bright smirk.

"You've got a date!" She exclaimed with excitement a bit too loud which caused a series of reactions from around the bridge.

Bini gagged on her Hot Chocolate she had brought in. Something I should have noticed before. She attempted to choke as her eyes grew wide. Harry desperately looked around for an explanation, Tom started to chuckle and snicker at the front as the rest of the bridge crew also looked around for explanations, just as Harry was but a little less dramatic.

"Analysis, Mister Kim." The Captain barked. Attempting to bring the matter back to hand despite the fact that Tom was giggling and Bini was sucking in deep breathes and cursing under her breathe.

"S-Seven AU's in diameter. Sensors are picking up inte-intermittent gamma and thermal emissions. Nothing our shields can't handle." Harry stammered out.

"Mister Paris, any problems for navigation?" The Captain asked. Tom managed to pull it together.

" I'm showing mostly hydrogen, helium and hydroxyl radicals. Some local dust nodules. I don't see them giving us any trouble." Tom assured her. 

"Lieutenant Filters, can you find us a rich deposit of omicron particles in there?"

"A significant concentration appears to exist approximately sixty-four million kilometres inside the perimeter." Bini reported with confused glances. She clearly did not completely understand what she was actually reporting on. She was really just reading off her console.

"Set coordinates." The Captain ordered.

"Aye, Captain." Bini chirped.

"Engines at one quarter impulse. Engage." She ordered.

We all watched as the ship entered into the pick, purple and other beautiful colours of the nebula.

" I've never seen anything like it." Harry said astonished. We all looked towards him as I noticed Bini roll her eyes.

"Don't make comments like that on the bridge Harry. It makes junior officers nervous. We don't want you to fail at your job because you are too nervous." Bini snapped at Harry with a ting of amusement.

It took Harry a moment to catch up to what Bini was actually saying.

"Hey! Wait a minute. I am not a junior officer!" Harry demanded at Bini.

"Oh really? Last I checked, you were an ensign. Junior officer confirmed." She smirked.

"Not confirmed! Wrong!" He insisted.

"So...you are saying...You are not an ensign?"

"Wh-Wait-No. No!" Harry stammered out. Bini took a sip of her Hot Chocolate with a cocky smile. She thinks she has won.

"Density has increased to forty-two percent." Tom reported.

"Cause?" The Captain demanded as she stood from her chair and walked over to the front railing.

"Not sure. We seem to be drawing some interstellar dust toward us." Tom replied. The Captain tapped her combadge.

"Bridge to Engineering, could the magnetic field from our impulse engines be attracting this dust?" She asked on the channel.

"It's a good possibility, Captain. I'm showing the dust with a return force ratio of four to one. Recommend we shut down impulse and go to thrusters." B'Elanna said over the channel.

"Acknowledged. Bridge out." She swiftly closed the channel. She inhaled a deep breathe filled with thoughts and ideas running through her scientific mind as she pinched the bridge of her nose and finally just watched the viewscreen as she made her decision.

"Engage thrusters ahead, slow " She ordered.

"Density still increasing. Up by seventy percent now." Tom Paris reported.

"Lieutenant Filters?" The Captain looked towards Bini for a report.

"The resistance level is no danger to the hull right now, Captain." She assured her.

"How far to your omicron particle deposits?"

"Twelve thousand four hundred kilometres." Bini replied.

"Maintain course and-"

Suddenly, the ship jolted. Everyone stumbled a little in surprise as we all attempt to compose ourselves.

"Report!" Janeway barked as everyone stumbled back to work.

"We're at a dead stop now." Paris reported as his fingers danced across the consoles for answers.

"Engineering to Bridge. Shutting down thrusters." B'Elanna opened a channel to Janeway's combadge.

"We seem to have encountered an energy barrier." Bini said in surprise.

"Is it natural or artificial?" The Captain asked.

"We're not reading any directed energy source down here, Captain. My guess is it's a natural phenomenon." B'Elanna reported.

"How far are we from the particles, Lieutenant?" The Captain asked Bini.

"Just over seven thousand kilometres." Bini replied.

"It's conceivable this energy barrier is related to those particles. Mister Kim, if you can get a transporter beam through the barrier?" 

"Can't do it, Captain. The thoron emissions of the barrier would interfere with the transporter signal." Harry said.

"Miss Torres, do we have enough power to take the ship through the barrier?" The Captain asked over the channel.

"The barrier appears to be only fifty metres deep. A four-second burst at maximum thrusters ought to do it."

"All right. Maximum shields. Engage in full thrusters for four seconds and then drop to one quarter." Janeway ordered.

"Acknowledged. Engaging thrusters." Tom reported. The ship began to shake as it pushed through the "barrier" on screen. Suddenly, we shot through it. The area changed to blackness with strange white things shooting up and around the ship and area.

"What do you make of it, Lieutenant Filters?" The Captain asked. Bini shrugged.

"I can't give you observation at the time, Captain. Sorry." She said.

"In other words, you've never seen anything like it. Oh, I promise not to tell the junior officers." Harry chuckled in victory at Bini. Bini's face clenched up as she smiled sweetly at Harry.

"Harry. Another word out of you, I will make sure you will never be able to hear anything, ever again!"

Harry's face fell as I narrowed my eyes in disappointment at Bini.

"Lieutenant..." I warned. Bini mumbled something under her breathe as she clenched her body up and drained the last of her cup.

"Captain, the breach we just make when we penetrated the field? It just closed behind us." Tom reported as he watched his sensors.

\-----

Kes's POV

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Neelix paced the area near the Messhall windows. I occasionally looked up at the window at the strange inside of a Nebula.

"Kes! Now, look what she's gotten us into!" Neelix exclaimed as he pointed towards the windows.

"Do all nebulas look like that?" I asked. Since I have lived on a planet for most of my life, I have never really been inside a nebula. 

" I wouldn't know. I'm smart enough to go around nebulas when I encounter them." Neelix insisted, Clearly enraged.

"These people are natural-born explorers, Neelix." I insisted. I heard the soft hiss of the messhall doors opening. Young Micheal Janeway, Sarah Janeway and Mollie. I was about to tell Neelix but he was already too enraged to listen as he started to pace again.

"These people are natural-born idiots if you ask me. They don't appreciate what they have here. This ship is the match of any vessel within a hundred light-years, and what do they do with it? Well, let's see if we can't find some space anomaly today that might rip it apart!" Neelix ranted.

"I don't think the Captain is an idiot. She cares a great deal about her crew." I insisted. I attempted to soften the blow that the kids had stumbled apon. I thought that would be smarter than-

" You don't care a great deal about your crew and introduce them to the spectre of death at every opportunity. And I speak as a member of that crew now. I'm not sure I would've wanted you to come along had I known that this is what-"

Sarah and Micheal gasped in horror as Mollie growled at us.

"Mommy is not an idiot." Micheal snapped at him. Sarah's eyes welled up. Neelix eyes widened as I lowered my eyes to the floor in embarrassment. I should have warned him sooner.

"I am sorry, Micheal-"

"No! Mommy is not an idiot! Don't you dare call her that!" Micheal demanded as his anger grew.

"Micheal, Sarah-" I stepped forward to calm them but Sarah had bursted into tears and kept muttering something about her Mother under her breathe as Micheal let go of Mollie's leash. Mollie went over to Sarah and sat down next to her cry shuttering form and whined in an attempt to calm her with her presence.

Micheal's face also started to tear up.

"Don't ever say that about Mommy again!" Micheal said with hostility. He then spun around and stormed out, Sarah had run after him with Mollie.

I looked over to Neelix, his anger from before had vanished and was replaced by guilt. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know you are angry about the recent action that this crew have taken but...We should give them a chance." I said. Neelix nodded.

"I should probably go apologize to them now." He mumbled and moved to leave the messhall. I quickly grabbed his arm and shook my head in disagreement.

"No. Not yet. They are little kids put in an unusual situation. It is getting to the. Give them a chance to calm down. Alright? Just a few hours." I insisted. He nodded with a small smile.

"Alright, sweety."

"Besides. I agree with Micheal and Sarah. If I were Captain, I'd open every crack in the universe and peek inside, just like Captain Janeway does." I chirped.

\---End Of Chapter 14. The Cloud Part Two.---


	16. The Cloud: Part Two.

Chapter 15: The Cloud: Part Two.

\-----

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

"Red Alert!" The Captain barked as the ship began to shake a little. The lights dimmed and the consoles lit up as red lights went off with the usual buzz of the alarm.

"Whatever they are, they're passing right through our shields." Chakotay commented as everyone attempted to keep their balance.

"Try reversing the shield polarity. Filters?" She looked at me.

"They are made of a non-reactive material that the senors don't recognize, Captain."

"Clarify. Are we under attack?" She asked.

"I don't know. There is no indication of directed fire." I replied.

"Torres to Bridge." Janeway quickly tapped her combadge.

"Go ahead." She replied and leaned against the front railing.

"These things are sticking to the hull. And I'm showing a drain on our energy reserves." B'Elanna shouted over the chaos of engineering.

"A drain? Why would we be losing energy?" The Captain snapped back.

"I'm not sure, Captain. They seem to be drawing it right through the shield grid along the hull." B'Elanna explained.

"We've lost five percent of our energy reserves. Recommend we shut down all non-essential systems." Harry insisted as everyone temporarily lost their balance as the ship jolted again. My cup smashed to the floor, I took a moment of praise that I finished it before the tidal wave hit. Something tells me this isn't a nebula...I am being sarcastic. It is sad that I need to tell myself that.

"Do it." Janeway barked.

"Reversing shield polarity hasn't had any effect." Chakotay shouted out among the chaos of crewmembers racing around the bridge.

"Energy reserves are down eight percent!" Harry exclaimed. 

"This is not what I had in mind. Mister Paris, take us back through the energy barrier and out of here." Captain Janeway barked. Tom nodded.

"Reversing course.

We watched as we went full speed towards the barrier. suddenly we were all pushed by some invisible force, shoving everyone towards the floor. Everyone quickly scrambled up as others who hit their heads on consoles or whatever, like me. Where slowly trying to come to grips with reality as we pushed ourselves up.

"We're not penetrating the energy barrier this time." Tom called out on the merge of panic as I checked my readings. Thanks for stating the obvious, Tom!

"Engineering, I need more power!" The Captain called to her badge at a still open channel from the bridge to Engineering.

"We can't go back to impulse, Captain. That's how our problem started. Our best chance is to burn the aft thrusters beyond their recommended limits." B'Elanna suggested.

"Proceed."

"Acknowledged. Accelerating deuterium to rear thrusters."

Chakotay shot up from his chair and walked over to Janeway.

"We have a complement of thirty-eight photon torpedoes at our disposal, Captain." Chakotay reminded her as he stood next to her. She looked up at him with an annoyed expression.

"And no way to replace them after they're gone." She reminded him.

"Aft thrusters at one hundred five percent. One hundred fifteen percent." B'Elanna interrupted over the channel.

"Barrier still holding. We need something else." Tom said as the ship continued to jolt.

"Give me a two-second blast from the forward phaser bank." Janeway ordered. I nodded and sent the order to charge phasers. Within seconds it was ready.

"Firing phasers. The barrier is undamaged, Captain." I reported.

"Ready a photon." Chakotay ordered. I sighed and lazily typed in another command.

"Mister Paris, assuming we can breach the energy barrier, it's likely to close as fast as the first time."

"I'll be riding the tail of our torpedo, Captain." Tom assured her as he stabilized the ship.

"Torpedo is loaded." I said.

"Align coordinates along with ship's heading." Janeway snapped.

"Coordinates set."

"Fire."

We closely followed the torpedo as it effortlessly opened up a hole that we flew through quite easily. The ship started to shake again and sparks flew across the bridge.

"Fifty thousand kilometres to the perimeter." I yelled.

"I'm having trouble navigating through the energy currents. It's as thick as a Toarian ice storm out there." Tom complained.

"Thirty-five kilometres to the perimeter." I yelled. A sarcastic comment for Tom was on the edge of my tongue.

"Energy reserves are still falling." Harry called out.

"Fifteen thousand kilometres," I reported. I looked up and watched as the ship quickly exited the...thing. "We've cleared the central mass."

"Stand down red alert. Take us to two thousand kilometres off the perimeter and hold the position. Get a sample of that matter off the hull for Lieutenant Torres to analyze. I'd like to know what it was that humbled every defense system on this ship. How much of our energy reserves did we lose, Ensign?" Janeway explained and looked over to Harry.

"Eleven percent, Captain."

"I'm just going to have to give up coffee. That's all there is to it." She muttered to herself and began to pace.

"Can we all agree that this isn't a nebula yet?" I asked the room. Mummers and whispering filled the room.

\-----

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

(Time: 11 pm)

"Remind me why you are dragging me around the ship so late at night. I had the main shift today, I am almost to the point of exhaustion." I insisted as Tom had a firm grip on my wrist as we jogged through the corridor late at night.

"Hurry up, Bini!"

"Are you now deaf? Maybe you didn't hear me correctly." I insisted as Tom rolled his eyes and gave me a quick grin.

"Oh come on! This will make your week!" Tom insisted.

"After what I have been through. I don't think so." I mumbled. He ignored me and entered in a code into a door for quarters. I looked up at the name on the door.

"Ensign Harry Kim. You are breaking into Harry`s quarters." I said with a raised eyebrow towards him. 

"Yeah, trust me on this." He insisted then a loud beep of refusal. I groaned and pushed him aside.

"Move over amateur." I was quickly able to release the security system and opened the door. Tom muttered something under his breathe.

"You are a real Mary-sue, you know that right?" He spoke up.

"This is real life, Tom." I countered as I carefully maneuvered around the living room. Still unsure to why we are here.

"You never know. We could just be characters in a book somewhere from the 21 century that could be self-aware. That makes you are mary-sue."

"That was strangely specific."

"I am a specific guy."

"I think you are a guy with a mid-life crisis."

"OK fine...rude Shadow."

"I heard that!"

He started to snicker as he gestured me to follow him into Harry's bedroom to the far right. We both quickly walked into Harry's room. He was sleeping with some sort of mask over his eyes, Tom and I looked at each other then back at Harry. I stood to one side as Tom shook him awake.

Harry only mumbled in response so I ripped off his face mask. His eyes blinked open then he shot up in alarm and glared at us. 

"Dark enough for you?" Tom asked sarcastically as Harry struggled to understand what was happening.

"What?"

"Get up, Harry. Something you've got to see."

"See? How'd you get in here?" Harry demanded.

"You'd be surprised the things you learn in prison."

\---20 minutes later---

We all walked down the corridor towards the holodeck 2.

"So Harry, want to explain why you wear a ridiculous face mask?" I asked, for once I was actually curious about something that seemed so stupid.

"MacAllister. James Mooney MacAllister. The guy never slept. He'd be studying his algorithms until dawn and the only way I could get any sleep was to wear a mask." Harry explained with a smirk.

"You could've changed roommates." Tom said.

"Are you kidding? MacAllister got me through fourth-year quantum chemistry." Harry exclaimed.

"Ah." Tom and I said in response.

"Besides, I got used to wearing it. Something about it that reminds me of being in the womb."

"The womb!?" I repeated.

"Harry, in order to be reminded of something, you have to first-"

"I remember being in my mother's womb."

"That's impossible." I said.

"Oh really?"

"I am way younger than you, I have no damn memory of something as disgusting as that." I complained.

"It is not disgusting! It is...comforting."

"Comforting!? How is anything like that comforting?!" 

"If you remembered it, you would find it comforting too." He insisted. "So what is it you have to show me?"

"Nothing that's going to compare to that memory of your mother's womb." Tom joked and we all stopped in front of the holodeck. "Computer, activate holodeck programme Paris three."

We all entered into a dark street, dim lights reflecting around us as laughter, an accordion playing and aliens laughing in the background assaulted us. Tom guided us into a bar named Sardines. A place that Tom mentioned rarely on occasions.

We entered into the bar, the first thing I noticed was a pool table, surrounded by many special characters that grinned and smiled at us. But Harry and I both knew they were looking at Tom, and only Tom as if he was the most important person in the room.

"What do you think, guys?" Tom asked with a big smile on his face.

"What is it, a French bistro?"

"This is where I spent most of my second semester at the Academy. I chose the Starfleet base outside of Marseilles for my physical training. I always had a thing about the French." Tom explained.  
"And the French always had a thing about you, Monsieur Thomas. And with a name like Paris and a face like that, how could anyone resist?" A blonde woman, looked like she was either 30 or late 40's.

"Sandrine, these are my friends, Harry Kim and Bini Filters."

"Oh, enchanté." Sandrine grinned as she slithered an arm around Harry's shoulders. He weakly smiled back at her, then looked towards me for help. I took a step back them, I shook my head in disagreement. No way, this was his problem.

"Sandrine owns the place. It's been in her family for over six hundred years." Tom continued to explain.

"Tommy? It's about time. I've been waiting for you." A pretty brunette said as she slipped off the pool table where she was slightly sitting.

"This is Ricky. I include her in all my holoprograms." Tom said, having a hard time to tear his eyes from her as she went to stand beside him.

"Hi." Ricky purred.

"Hi." Harry sheepishly said.

Ricky gived Paris a passionate kiss. Then settled down beside her.

"Your friend the gigolo, wouldn't leave me alone." She pouted and pointed towards a young french man behind me.

"It's what I do, Tom. Nothing personal." He said slyly and got up, then slithered his way next to me.

"Hey there darling, care to dance?" He said cheekily.

"Computer, delete a holo-program character closest to me." I snapped. His ugly face vanished from my sight and I looked back at the blushing face of Tom Paris. Harry was too busy trying to get Sandrine to give him some space. She finally moved on and went to grab Tom's other shoulder much to the disappointment and jealously Ricky.

"She just sits there and waits for you, huh? Like a little puppy dog?" Sandrine insisted.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Tom snickered.

"Oh, really? I thought you liked your women with a little bite?"

"Everyone knows about your bite, Sandrine. It's when you start sucking blood they get scared." Ricky barked.

"Monsieur, can I get you something to drink?" Sandrine extended to Harry after trying to holdback lashing at Ricky for her comment. Was I just invisible here?

"Just a cup of tea."

"Harry, this is France. Er, break open a bottle of that '46 Saint Emilion you save behind the bar for me."

"I don't like to drink this late at night. I get acid heartburn."

"Harry, it's holographic wine. It doesn't give you acid. Try to get in the mood, huh?"

"Sorry."

"I learned a great deal that semester at the Academy, most of it right here." Tom said with pride as Sandrine placed the drink down on the small table that Harry and I sat down at.

"Oui, and most of it from me." Sandrine bragged.

"I found this place just after my pocket was picked walking by the harbour." Tom continued as he poured Harry a glass of wine and then proceeded to order me a real hot chocolate. Well, replicated Hot Chocolate.

"Somebody picked your pocket? On Earth?"

"Oh, they just do it for tourists. They give it back. Most of the time."

"Nine-ball in the corner pocket." An older french man called out from the pool table as people started to spread out.

"You see that pool table, Harry? Bini? The table at Sandrine's at Marseilles has attracted the world's greatest hustlers throughout the centuries. I thought it might be fun to programme in some of the great players to shoot with." Tom exclaimed with excitement in his eyes.

"Eightball in the cross side." The older guy called out again. I pointed at him.

"Who is that guy?" I asked. Harry and Tom looked towards him as he called out another shot and sunk it.

"Gaunt Gary, Ames Pool Hall, New York City, 1953. They say that he hustled the great Willie Mosconi himself." Tom answered as Harry raised an eyebrow towards him.

"Mosconi? Was he some famous billiard player?" He asked.

"The game is pool, kid. Pool. I don't suppose you'd care to wager a fin on a game or two?" Gary directed at Harry.

"Oh, he's not ready for you yet, Gary. Let me teach him a few tricks first." Tom insisted. Gary rolled his eyes and moved around the table for another shot.

"Watch out for him, kid. He can swallow your wallet without ever losing his smile." Gary warned.

'I'll keep it in mind. What's a fin?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. Some old kind of Scandinavian currency. Come on. I'll rack them up, you pick out a cue. Harry, this is my idea of home. My little piece of Earth out here in the Delta Quadrant." Tom admitted.

"You shrug it off, or you like to make the rest of us think you're shrugging it off, but you miss it too, don't you?" Harry questioned.

"What?" Tom looked towards him, surprised.

"Home." Harry snapped.

\-----

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres POV

I held the precious container with the sample close to my chest, holding it close to one hand and the other preoccupied with holding my padd with the interesting results from engineering I had found out. I walked into sickbay, I quickly looked around sickbay, the Doctor was not around of course.

"Computer, activate Emergency Medical Holographic Programme."

He appeared in the door frame of his office.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." He barked immediately. I rolled my eyes and groaned internally as I crossed sickbay with the stuff still in hand.

"Why do you always have to say that?" I complained,

"I can only speculate about my programmer's motives. Perhaps he thought I might be summoned for important reasons." His bitter tone was clear.

"Under the circumstances, don't you think you really ought to change your programme?" I demanded.

"Now there's an interesting concept. A hologram that programs himself. What would I do with that ability? Create a family? Raise an army?" His eyes swimming with ideas as he continued on naming his plans to finally conquer us. A small part of me wouldn't doubt that if he could raise an army. He would most likely kill us all.

"I know a little about holographic programming. I could probably reprogram you." I suggested.

"That makes me feel particularly confident." He replied sarcastically.

"Has anyone ever told you, you have a lousy attitude?" I snapped.

"If you don't like the doctor's attitude, there's a man sitting in a console in the Jupiter Station Holoprogramming Centre you can write to. His name is Zimmerman. He looks a lot like me, actually." He ranted. "Now, not that I don't enjoy the repartee, but was there a reason you stopped in?"

"I need a second opinion on this." I replied and shoved the padd of information into his hands and set the sample carefully on the surgical bed.

"Who gave you the first opinion?" He asked with an accusing raised eyebrow.

"I gave it to myself. It's a sample of residue we picked up in a nebula." I replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A nebula? What were we doing in a nebula? No, wait, don't tell me. We were investigating. That's all we do around here. Why pretend we're going home at all? All we're going to do is investigate every cubic millimeter of this quadrant, aren't we?" He ranted...again. 

"The molecules are isolinear. No polycyclic structures, but-"

"But this is what brought you to me, isn't it? The nucleogenic peptide bonds." He snapped at me, almost disgusted.

"Is it some kind of phosopholipid fibre?" I asked. Trying to ignore his stupid attitude.

"And you were doing so well. No, I suspect it's something far more interesting than that." He teased with a slight smirk of triumph.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

*Chim*

"Come in." I barked and set the padd I was holding down on my desk as I turned off my computer, then drained the last of my cooling coffee. Commander Chakotay hesitantly stepped in, holding some sort of animal skin in his hands. Wrapped around something inside of it.

"Repair crews have degaussed the hull, Captain." He reported. I nodded.

"Good. Let's plan an oh seven hundred departure." I asked as I gestured towards the bundle in his hands. "What's this?"

"My medicine bundle. I've never shown it to anyone before. After what you said this morning, I thought it was important to let you see." He explained with a nervous smile.

"Will it help me find my animal guide?" I asked. Well, obviously it would. That is the whole point.

"Eventually you'll have to assemble your own medicine bundle, but this will allow me to assist you in your quest for a guide." He replied.

"Now?"

He nodded and stepped up a level in the ready room to the window, then placed his bundle on the low table and sat on the floor. Carefully spreading out each item with care. I took the hint and moved away from my work to join him. I sat on the floor across from him.

He held up each item for me to see. First, it was a black feather.

"A blackbird's wing," He said, then picked up a small stone. "A stone from the river." and finally a strange device. "An akoonah."

"Akoonah?" I asked.

"My ancestors used psychoactive herbs to assist their vision quests. Now they're no longer necessary. Our scientists have found more modern ways to facilitate the search for animal guides." He explained. "Place your hand on it and concentrate on the stone. A-koo-chee-moy-a. We are far from the sacred places of our grandfathers. We are far from the bones of our people. But perhaps there is one powerful being who will embrace this woman and give her the answers she seeks. Allow your eyes to close. Breath to fuel the light in your belly, and let it expand until the light is everywhere. Prepare yourself to leave this room and this ship, and return to a place where you were the most content and peaceful you have ever been. You can see all around you and hear the sounds of this place."

My surroundings faded away to turn into one of the corn fields in Indiana. Behind me was a large tree that stood for hundreds of years that I used to climb to escape reality and hide. On the ground was a rock. A rock I knew well as a child I had found myself tripping on it often as so did Micheal and Sarah.

"I know this place. It's-"

"You must not discuss with me what you see, or you will offend your animal guide. As you continue to look around, you will become aware of other life that shares this place with you. It will be the first animal you see. That is the one you will speak to. Do you see an animal?"

On the rock was a small salamander that looked up at me with small black round eyes.

"Yes."

"Speak to it."

I bend down and held out my hand to the creature. It scrambled into my hand as I relaxed against the ground.

"You are troubled." A female voice called from the creature. I was momentarily rattled.

"That is one way of putting it." I muttered.

"Explain." She demanded.

"You are already aware that I am troubled. Doesn't that mean you can read my mind?"

"I want to hear it from you."

"I don't know if I can get my crew home." I admitted.

"Anything else?"

"I am worried for my children."

"That is certainly a problem."

"Well, what am I going to do?"

"I think you know what to do. Just have patience."

I didn't feel this has really helped me. I suppose it would be better if I got to know my spirit guide better. I should try that sometime. Suddenly, the chim from the ready room door interupted me. I was back in my ready room. Chakotay looked startled for a moment.

"Sorry! I should've asked the computer for no interruptions. Come in." I called and got off the floor as Chakotay packed up. B'Elanna almost ran in and came to a screeching halt as she became aware of what was going on.

"The Commander was introducing me to my animal guide." I explained.

"I hope that you have better luck with yours than I had with mine." She said. I looked over to Chakotay for an explention. He shrugged as he got up and stood next to me.

"B'Elanna's the only one I know who tried to kill her animal guide." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the Doctor and I have come up with a rather surprising analysis of the matter left on the hull. It's organic." B'Elanna continued.

"Microscopic life forms from the nebula." I concluded.

"That's not what I mean. The samples are clearly organic elements of a much larger life form. It appears, Captain, that this nebula is not a nebula at all."

\-----

(Time 1 am.)

Micheal Janeway's POV

((I ran through the forest. Something was coming. Something was coming to kill us. Bini had a tight grip on my wrist as she urged me on as we kept running. Something told me that Mommy and Sarah were already dead. Grief ran through me as I struggled to keep up with her pace.

"Bini! I can't run anymore!"

Bini looked back at me with a crazed look with scratches and blood on her dirty uniform and face. We finally came to a stop and she grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me.

"Don't you get it? We are the last ones. They are going to hunt us down and kill us if we don't keep going!"

I heard rustling behind us. Bini swore and yanked out her phaser then started to become frantic as she pointed the phaser at any area where something rustled in the dark forest.

"Too late." She muttered.

I looked towards another area of-

Bini screamed behind me.

I spun around and looked towards Bini. Her chest was burnt. Her eyes were wide open in shock and fear as she struggled to breathe but collapsed to the ground. I screamed her name and ran over to feel her pulse. I pressed my fingers against her neck. A faint one. Suddenly she grabbed my wrist and yanked me down to near her mouth. 

"Run you fool." She muttered with her last remaining strength and went limp. I checked her pulse. Nothing. I struggled to breathe as I now sat in the dark forest with only the corpse of Bini with me...))

I screamed as I awoke in my bedroom on Voyager in the darkness. I looked over to Sarah on the other side of the room. She stirred in her bed but didn't wake up. I wiped the sweat from my head and I started to shake. I don't want anyone to die. I hesitantly got out of my bed and opened my door to the living room. I looked for Mommy. Maybe she is back from work now. She wasn't in the living room.

I moved to Mommy's bedroom and opened the door. Mommy was sleeping in her bed. Surrounded by padds that emitted a dull light over the area as the stars outside provided extra light. I slowly tiptoed over to her bed and crawled in with Mommy. I didn't want to be alone.

"Micheal?" My mommy groggily said as she became aware of me.

"Hi, Mommy." I said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. It was really scary." I muttered. I saw her smile slightly and hug me closer.

"You can stay here if you want."

"Thank you, Mommy."

"Anytime, Micheal. Love you."

"Love you too." 

I made myself more comfortable as Mommy held me close. I was starting to feel safe again.

"Mommy?" I called out.

"Hm?" She replied.

"What would happen if you died?" I asked. The thought sickened me.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What would happen to Sarah and I if you died? Would they throw us off the ship?" 

"I don't think that would happen, Micheal." She tried to assure me. I am not convinced.

"Okay."

"Goodnight, Micheal."

"Goodnight, Mommy."

Mommy pulled me into a hug as I drifted to sleep.

\-----

(Time 10 am)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

After reviewing and rereading the reports on the lifeform that seemed like a nebula only yesterday mourning, B'Elanna and I were struggling to find more information to see if we seriously harmed it. The EMH was on the main viewscreen, he attempted to help us just moments before to figure this out.

B'Elanna and I currently had our back to him as we went through the info at the bridge science station.

"I'm curious, Captain. Exactly what are you looking for?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"I need to know if we did serious harm to this life form." I replied.

"Let's see. You ran your ship through it, fired phasers at it and blew a hole in it with a photon torpedo. I'd say it's a pretty good chance that you did some fairly significant-"

"Computer, mute audio." I snapped. The EMH grew quiet as he realized he was muted. "Isolate that concentration of omicron particles we were trying to get to," I ordered B'Elanna. She pointed to the particles on the screen in a map of the area.

"That would be right here." B'Elanna pointed out.

"Mister Tuvok?" I called over to the security station was Tuvok was finally back on duty. I was able to catch him up on the events earlier.

I'm afraid the concentration of particles is far lower than Lieutenant Filters originally observed. Furthermore, it appears that many of the particles have now moved outside the energy barrier.

"Is it possible they're leaking out through the breach we made?" I asked.

"That would be a logical conclusion." Tuvok replied with his usual stoned face expression.

"It's also a logical conclusion that all of the phenomena we've encountered were actually this life form's natural defence systems."

"The way the barrier was protecting the omicron particles almost suggests we were entering a vital organ." Chakotay pitched in from his chair.

"So it seems very clear that we've severely hurt an innocent life form. How do we repair the harm we've done?" I asked practically anyone on the bridge.

"Er, Captain?" Tom said and pointed towards the viewscreen as the EMH waved his hands wildly around for attention with his face twisted into a scowl as Filters watched the scene was amusement in the background. Near the last biobed. Loading a hypospray.

I could tell Bini was laughing by the way her body was shaking and her eyes were shut close as she covered her mouth. The still mute doctor turned back and started to scold her. Bini rolled her eyes an quickly grabbed the hypospray and ran out of the screen. I smirked as Bini disappeared from the background. She said some sort of sarcastic comment that set the doctor off, making him rage with wild hand gestures.

"Computer, resume audio." 

"How kind of you." He snapped at us as he straightened his uniform. "You may be interested to know that the analysis of the organic sample suggested this life form has the capacity to regenerate. The process may simply need a helping hand."

"Any ideas of how we could stimulate regeneration?" I asked him.

"Lieutenant Torres has the answer." He said with a raised eyebrow towards us.

"I do?" B'Elanna frantically looked around at the bridge. Unsure if she was hearing it right.

"You were the one who first observed that this life form has a nucleogenic structure." The Doctor reminded her.

"If the life form has a nucleogenic structure, nucleonic radiation ought to assist its healing process. A nucleonic beam along the edges of the breach should theoretically promote regeneration."

"Bravo." He sarcastically said with a few sarcastic claps with added effects. Not one person on that bridge didn't roll their eyes that day.

"Commander, take us to yellow alert and advise the crew that we're going to re-enter the life form. Mister Kim, review all systems in light of our first experience and see if you can provide new safeguards. Tuvok, your job is to find some modification of the shields that will hold off this life form's natural defence systems. We begin at thirteen hundred hours. Dismissed." I ordered. They all nodded as the Doctor disappeared from the viewscreen.

\-----

(One minute later.)

Crewmember Tal Celes POV

Neelix balance three meals trays on my two hands, he placed each carefully on the table as I, Lieutenant Bini Filters, Ensign Hogan looked up at Neelix, then back down at the food...if we could even call it that.

"Ah...Neelix? What is this?" Ensign Hogan asked.

"The bantan is a little on the spicy side. Kes grows them herself in the hydroponics garden. Don't eat any of the little pink things and you'll be fine." He assured us with his usual smile.

"Why not just take out the pink things?" Bini asked as she poked one of the many pink things that littered her plate. He simply shrugged and replied with something that I didn't have the heart to hear.

"All personnel report to stations. Yellow alert." Chakotay reported. Bini slammed her fork down with glee and a bright smile as she stood up. Much to the surprise of anyone else in the messhall.

"You heard him, people!" She yelled and pointed towards one of the exits. "Move out!"

She bolted for the door in a flash. We quickly apologized to Neelix on our and Bini's behalf before following her out.

"Now what? Neelix to Chakotay." I heard Neelix call out.

\-----

Neelix's POV

"Now what? Neelix to Chakotay." I grumbled as I hit my combadge.

"Chakotay here. We're very busy up here, Neelix. What do you need?" He snapped at me over the commotion of the bridge and the now stillness of the Messhall as the last of the crewmembers left and Kes softly stirred in the kitchen behind me.

"This yellow alert business. I was just starting to serve-"

"Sorry."

"We found out that the nebula is actually a life form and we've got to go back in to repair some damage we did to it. Chakotay out." He abruptly ended the call.

"Go back in? Hello? Well, that's it. I've had it!" I exclaimed. Throwing my hands in the air.

"Neelix-" Kes's soft hand pressed on my arm. I shrugged it away. Too angry to listen to any rational thoughts or suggestions as I stormed out of the messhall.

"No. I'm going to the Captain about this." I demanded.

\---Time: 10 minutes later---

"Come in." The Captain called. I swiftly entered into the ready room, where Captain Janeway sat at her desk. Her eyes glued to her computer as she sipped coffee.

"Captain, I understand that this nebula we've discovered is some kind of monster?" I demanded. She looked up at me as if red alert sounded or a bomb had fallen from the sky and was heading towards us.

"Not a monster, Neelix, but it is a life form." She corrected.

"Excuse me if I sound crazy, because someone may have been playing a joke on me, but you aren't planning to take us back into the belly of this beast, are you?"

"No joke."

"Why?"

"Because we hurt it, and we have to help it recover."

"I did not come on board this ship to be a veterinarian, Captain." I scowled.

"And I thought you were a man of unlimited talents." She mocked.

"I just reached my limit. So if you don't mind, Kes and I will wait on board my little vessel for you to return." I said as my anger raged through my body. Something must have snapped in her. Her usual pale complexion grew slightly red as she slowly rose from her chair and if looks could kill...if glares could kill. I would most likely be dead.

"All our crews are busy preparing for this mission. I'm not pulling them off their duties to prepare your ship for launch. And I'm not going drop you off on the side of the road every time we hit a bump. When we finished, if you want to leave that's your business, but for the moment, find yourself a seat with a good view, because just like Jonah and the whale, you're going in." She explained. Almost shaking with rage.

"Is that final?" I snapped at her like a disgruntled teenager that Tom Paris always mentions in small stories of his past or others.

"Dismissed." She snapped. I blinked at her in confusion. I don't know what that means. "That's a Starfleet expression for get out."

What is Jonah and the Whale?

\-----

Ensign Harry Kim's POV

"Jonah? Whale?" Neelix muttered, more confused than angry as he was when he first entered. Tuvok simply raised an eyebrow towards him but did not answer. We all continued on to our work as the Captain walked out of her ready room. Casting a "death" glare (As Tom called it.) at Neelix with her fists clutched tight together.

"Approaching the perimeter." Tom called out. Dragged the Captain's anger away from him and Neelix didn't dare look up as he entered the turbo lift and disappeared.

"Disengage impulse engines." The Captain ordered.

"Impulse engines offline." Tom reported.

"Engage thrusters one third."

"Thrusters engaged."

"Red alert." The Captain barked. Within moments the lights dimmed and the lights on the consoles brightened for more visibility.

"Shields are up. Adaptive harmonics are operational." Tuvok reported.

"Density is already more than double what we encountered last time."

"EM hull pressure is approaching dangerous levels, Captain."

"Mister Kim?" She looked at me. I scrambled to get my damn heads out of the clouds and started to get my work together.

"If my research is right, releasing positive ions through the nacelle should repel some of the dust out there." I reported.

"Without causing further harm to the creature?" She asked.

"I believe so, Captain." I agreed. She nodded with a happy smirk and looked back at the viewscreen.

"Very well."

"Ion release confirmed."

"Ambient density is dropping."

The ship began to violently shake as we went farther and farther into the creature and lights of lightning flashed across the screen.

"Hull pressure is decreasing also."

"Hold your course." She growled.

"Fourteen thousand kilometres to the breach." Tuvok reported.

"I can see it." Tom called out.

"Magnify." She barked then tapped her combadge. Janeway to engineering. Engineering, ready your nucleonic beam."

\-----

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

My security team and I ran around, attempting to help out where ever we could as engineers frantically ran around trying to keep the ship together. I stumbled to only collapse to the floor as B'Elanna dragged me up and an explosion ripped through engineering. Dragged us back down as the ship shook violently. What the heck was going on up there?

"We've lost the rear driver coil assembly!" B'Elanna yelled over the chaos at the bridge over the still open channel. We finally got up.

"Bini!" Two small tiny voices yelled in the chaos. B'Elanna and I whipped our heads to the entrance of engineering as Micheal, Sarah and Mollie came bolting in and slammed against a nearby wall as Mollie barked at everyone and everything.

"What the-" Was all I could mutter before B'Elanna grabbed me by the shoulders.

"FILTERS!? Why the heck are they here!?" B'Elanna yelled at me.

"I don't know!" I yelled back and ran towards the three. "Come on!"

"Wait! Bini, the door-" Micheal cried out a bit too late as I walked right into the debris that blocked everyone inside engineering. I slammed into it as Sarah shrieked in surprise and stumbled back, collapsing to the floor as the door hissed shut again. I groaned as I pushed myself up by the elbows and managed to sit up among the chaos and look towards B'Elanna who stood beside a dumbfounded Ensign Seska as her jaw hit the floor and another explosion sent her back to reality.

Seska chose to ignore the fact that I was near the kids as she shot me a warning look and ran over to help crewmembers that had been thrown across the floor as B'Elanna openly swore and ran her hand threw her tangled hair. The ship sent us all to the floor again and I managed to just dodge the falling body as he came trumbling off the catwalk.

Micheal and Sarah helped me up as Mollie wagged her tail and barked as more explosions and sparks spilling over us.

"Engineering, initiate emergency shutdown of all thrusters." We heard the Captain order over the com channel as shots and cries were heard from the bridge. B'Elanna growled as she finally reached a console that was empty and not blow up at the moment and checked the systems.

"Captain, the only way we can shut down all thrusters is to vent their deuterium into space. We can't afford to lose all that fuel!" B'Elanna warned.

"We have no choice. Do it!"

"Acknowledged. Cutting thrusters."

B'Elanna ran across engineering and quickly reached another console while barking commands. After only a few moments the shaking had stopped.

"What just happened?" I heard a crewmember ask as everyone managed to calm their breath among the destroyed engineering department.

"Wouldn't we like to know." Another person muttered in the background as I kicked a piece of debris away and Micheal, Sarah, and Mollie followed closely behind me.

\---End of Chapter 15: Next: The Cloud Part Three.---

AN: I wanted to update again because it has been a while and this chapter is already pretty long. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!


	17. The Cloud: Part Three.

Chapter 16: The Cloud: Part Three.

\-----

Ensign Harry Kim's POV

"All stop. Damage report." The Captain ordered as she slowly got up from her command chair, unsure of herself in case of another series of sudden jolts.

"Electroplasma leaks reported on deck fourteen. Repair crews are being dispatched. Otherwise, we seem to be in one piece." I replied with a small smile at my latest attempt at humor.

"I believe the optical data network is down, Ensign." Chakotay barked at me with a glance and a scowl.

"Yes, sir. I'll get right on it." I mumbled and started on the system repair from my console.

"Fourteen injuries reported, Captain. None serious." Tuvok said from his station. The Captain sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Have you any idea where we are, Mister Paris?" She asked.

"Approximately seventy thousand kilometres from our former position. Deeper inside the creature than before." Tom said with a hopeless expression as he looked back at her than to the viewscreen again.

"Let's hope it has a slow digestive process."

"Yes, ma'am."

"We need to get back to the wound without causing a response from its defence systems. Suggestions?" She asked and turned back to look at most of the bridge as she stood just beside Tom.

"It seems to be leaving us alone now that we've cut off all propulsion systems. Maybe that's what cues it to respond. If I'm right, we might be able to get back without engaging any engines." Chakotay suggested. Tom turned around from his seat to look at Chakotay like he just lost his mind and was growing two heads.

"No engines?" Tom repeated in disbelief.

"We've been reading these swirling energy currents since we first got here. When we thought it was a nebula, we weren't looking for any pattern. We thought they were just random eddies. But now I'm wondering if these currents might be some kind of circulatory system." Chakotay added.

"Mister Kim, are you showing omicron particles in these currents?" The Captain asked.

"Affirmative, Captain." I replied.

"If the currents are distributing omicron energy throughout the life form, the circulatory system might pass right by that wound." The Captain concluded.

"We could get in one of those currents and surf back."

"Use the reaction control thrusters in drift mode only, Mister Paris."

"Aye, Captain. We're on our way. Speed, all of two hundred KPH." Tom reported as the turbo lift opened up to Neelix and Kes holding trays of food with big smiles as they entered. I think everyone is letting out a collective sigh of annoyance at them right now.

"Time for refreshment. Ailis paté, Felada onion crisps, stuffed Cardaway leaves. Yum!" He called out, holding the tray high. Captain Janeway turned around and raised an eyebrow towards him with her hands on her hips and head held high as she glared towards him.

"I appreciate the thought, Neelix, but this is hardly the time." She insisted as Neelix moved towards Tuvok and Kes awkwardly went towards a crewmember who graciously took the treat.

"As the morale officer on this ship, I insist that a break in the workload is both healthy and necessary." Neelix continued and shoved the tray closer to Tuvok. "Go on, Mister Vulcan. It might even help you loosen up. Or not."

"May I ask when you became morale officer?" Tuvok asked.

"Oh, just a few minutes ago when I sensed crew morale might be especially low. Mine certainly was. We were in a free fall at the time." Neelix cheerfully explained as in the background a crewmember snorted in amusement at Neelix.

"Cooking always helps Neelix to unwind." Kes insisted.  
"Yes, and after we stabilised, I certainly needed to unwind. So, it seemed to me, I had a choice to either come up here and say I told you so."

"No." Tom rolled his eyes with a snap response. Neelix glared at him for a moment.

"Or to try to do something constructive to help out in my own humble manner. Try the stuffed Cardaway leaves. They're irresistible." Neelix added and crossed the bridge and held it up to the Captain. She gulped and gave him a weak smile before taking one. She bit half of it, which she then put a hand to her mouth and struggled to compose herself as she swallowed the rest.

"Now, as your new morale officer, I thought it might be fun for us all to sing a few songs together."

Some of the crew looked at each other in alarm. Especially Chakotay and Janeway. She looked back at Neelix and slightly raised her hand towards him to silence him.

"Don't push it, Neelix." She warned.

"Captain?" Tom called out as the ship went along the circulatory system with normal ease and passed by the wound that we saw on the viewscreen.

"Well done, Mister Paris. Take us gently out of the current. Stay in RCS drift mode." The Captain ordered.

"Aye, Captain."

The Captain tapped her combadge. "Bridge to Engineering. Miss Torres, prepare your nucleonic beam."

\-----

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres POV

"We're ready, down here, Captain." I said over the channel as I ran through Engineering, trying to get the systems online as Bini attempted to help while arguing with the Captain's kids as Seska kept a close eye on her in the distance. I know Seska doesn't like them but this is ridiculous.

Let's give the wound two doses to start. Five bursts at a two-second interval. Now." The Captain ordered. I slammed my fist down on the console in front of me to help the system started. There was a small jolt as the ship fired. "Analysis."

"Scanners are showing the regeneration rate up only point zero four percent. I don't know what we can hope to accomplish if this is the best we can do. The breach may simply be too large to seal." I reported as the reality hit me that we can't do what the Captain wanted.

"Sickbay to Bridge and Engineering. This is the Doctor speaking. Please activate your monitor to the Emergency Medical Holographic Channel." I growled and cursed the hologram who was wasting my damn time. I switched on a view at one of the stations. His scowling face appeared on the screen. "I believe I may have a suggestion that will help. Since no one had the courtesy to turn me off after my last consultation, I've had the opportunity to observe your progress, or lack of same. I believe a slight alteration of your treatment plan is necessary. As inspiration, I've drawn on an ancient medical technique known as a suture."

"Suture?" The Captain questioned on the com channel.

"Before the advent of laser technologies, surgical fibre was used to stitch together a wound to allow it to heal naturally." The Doctor continued.

"How does that help us?" I barked at him, my patience was wearing thin.

"Your ship's energy systems are compatible with this life form's omicron particles, are they not?"

"Um...That's right."

Then it is very likely that this vessel could serve the life form's needs in much the same manner as a suture. By allowing the ship to serve as an energy conduit across the wound, the life form should be able to regenerate itself more rapidly." The Doctor continued while holding up a padd and tapping in commands to the computer on the viewscreen in front of us.

"And how are we supposed to get the ship into the wound without getting the hell beat out of us again?" Tom demanded in the background of the Captain's com channel.

"That's your problem, not mine. Doctor out." His face disappeared and the Starfleet logo reappeared.

\-----

Ensign Harry Kim's POV

"That's sort of like asking a hurt dog not to bite you while you tend to its wounds." Tom muttered. The Captain shifted in her chair. Suddenly she shot up with a smile and looked towards me with excitement swimming in her eyes.

"What we need to a distraction. Mister Kim? Prepare a class four microprobe." She said. I nodded and typed in the commands.

"Aye, Captain." I replied.

"Lieutenant, if I gave you a short burst from our thrusters, would it be enough for you to manoeuvre into the breach in ten seconds?"

"I'd feel better if I had twenty." Tom insisted. The Captain walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Once we launch that probe as a diversion, you might have ten, maybe even less than that." She explained. Tom gulped and turned away from her with a nod.

"Ten sounds good." He replied weakly.

"Mister Kim, status?"

"Microprobe is loaded and ready."

"Set coordinates for launch at one sixty mark seven zero. Cut power after five hundred metres. I don't want to hurt this life form again."

"Acknowledged."

"Engineering, I'll need a one second burst from our aft-thrusters on my order." The Captain said over her com channel.

"Standing by." B'Elanna replied from engineering.

"Launch microprobe. Thrusters."

"Firing."

"Reading multi-polar charges, high frequency."

"Shields at seventy five percent and holding."

"Maintain position. Engineering, direct two nucleonic beams fore and aft, parallel to the central axis of the ship."

"Acknowledged. Beam engaged. Captain, I'm showing a rapid growth pattern along the wound."

"Regenerative matter approaching from both directions at just under five hundred kilometres per hour."

"Hold position."

"Captain, the shields are only designed to withstand -"

"I am aware of that, Mister Tuvok. Hold position."

"Regenerative matter approaching. Range, thirty kilometres, fore and aft."

"Engineering, ready full thrusters. Mister Paris?"

"Just tell me when."

"Regenerative matter at twenty kilometres. Fifteen. Ten."

"Disengage nucleonic beam. Fire thrusters."

The voices spun together and faded away in my mind. I no longer cared who was saying what, as long as I answered them when I needed and etc. I had become a expert at this for years as late-night academy nights left me exhausted and barely functioning for the next class.

"Thrusters engaged." Torres barked, snapping me out of my imagination.

"Now, Mister Paris!"

"Forty thousand kilometres to the perimeter. Thirty thousand." Tom called out.

"The life form's regeneration rate is up forty percent, Captain. Looks like it's well on the way to closing that wound." Chakotay reported.

"We've cleared the central mass." Tom said with relief as almost everyone sagged in relief.

\-----

(Time: 8 pm.)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Captain's Log, supplemental. We set out to augment our energy reserves and wound up depleting them by over twenty percent. As a result, we've set a new course for a planet fourteen light-years away that Neelix says might have compatible energy sources to offer us. It is out of our way, but circumstances offer few alternatives. So much for raising spirits." I almost ended up mumbling the last part and quickly ended the log as I collapsed onto my ready room sofa and looked at my feet as Mollie slowly walked over and collapsed at my feet. Blissfully falling asleep as I decided to slip from the sofa and fall to the floor. Softly petting Mollie's head.

She licked my hand and relaxed again. I smiled as I realized I finally could hear nothing except the relaxing humming of the warp core and vibrations running through the deck plates as I couldn't help but be happy. For the past 48 hours, I have been thrown around, watched my ship get damaged. Have had to settle a war between an angry B'Elanna Torres and sarcastic Bini Filters. I have had to make Micheal and Sarah go to the holodeck to give me peace, only to be destroyed by Chakotay walking in with more reports and his mother hen tendencies, informing me that I need to eat. Finally, he left and I never did my log, so I did it...and now...silence. Just silence.

"Computer, time." I said softly. As to not wake the sleeping dog at next to me as I continued to pet her.

"The time is 20:45."

Almost 9 pm. I groaned as I got up, my stiff bones making it difficult to move but loosened up once I strentched my arms. I felt bad. It has been a rough day for Mollie. But, it was time to get off duty. I was supposed to be off duty two hours ago...heh. Chakotay is probably going to lecture me about this tomorrow.

I woke Mollie up, Mollie growled disappointed at me then as any loyal dog to her owner would. Got up and followed after me as I entered the bridge and the Beta shift. Harry seemed to also be working late as he finished up explaining something to a young crewmember then quickly turned over his station as I gave him a smile and the nod of a head in a greeting and entered the turbo lift with Mollie, Harry quickly moved in beside me just before it closed.

"Turning in for the night, Captain?" Harry chirped with his usual innocent banter and childlike nature.

"Actually, I'm going to talk to an animal and then turn in. Something Commander Chakotay taught me. It's supposed to be quite therapeutic. You might want to ask him about it." I suggested.

"I will."

The turbo lift opened and Harry stepped out and stopped at the door frame, then turned towards me with a nervous expression as he fiddles with his fingers.

"Captain?"

"What is it, Ensign?" I asked with a soft voice.

"Well, I don't mean to be out of place, but if you'd care to join us, you'd be welcome."

Now, I was very confused. Join. Join where?

"Join you where?" I asked. I swear I saw Mollie's eyes widen as she looked from Harry to I with a small whimper of exhaustion.

\-----

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

Tom and I stood in the dark corner of Sardines as the crew mingled with each other and the holograms. For an outsider's view, say...the Captain's view, it would seem as if the Maquis and Starfleet were finally merging as one crew. But Tom and I both knew that was not the case, just like anyone else trying to get through this without getting killed.

In our case, we were failing. We both knew it was my felt.

"What were you thinking?! You almost got us killed today by Seska and her little goons!" Tom snapped in a harsh voice.

"Keep your voice down! I didn't mean for them to follow me. It just kinda happened. What was I supposed to do? Let them run around engineering without help, despite the fact that I am now labelled as their second caretaker just because-" Tom waved me silent.

"I get it. But, it is going to get us killed!" He insisted.

"Don't you think I know that?! I can't just abandon them!" I shot back.

"What is happening? Are your maternal instincts kicking in!? They have the Captain, they have a mother!" Tom snapped and pointed towards Sarah and Micheal as they played pool with Tuvok and his raised eyebrow as they knocked another ball in and cheered, causing people around them to either be annoyed or smiling with joy.

"No! It is just...Um..." I stammered out. Unsure of how to project what I was thinking. Tom rolled his eyes and slumped against the wall, pinching his nose.

"Oh no. I see what is happening here." He mumbled. I straightened up and stiffened.

"Excuse me?"

"You are like their big sister and they told you this, causing you to go into denial." He snapped back.

"You have lost your mind, officially now." I barked back.

"Don't you see it? You are like their big sister." He argued. I did see his point. But that was ridiculous.

"How are we going to get out of this?" I asked as I kinda just accepted it. I was too tired to fight this.

"I don't know. I suppose we could make a deal with her." Tom suggested.

"Making a deal...with that witch?"

"Would you prefer she killed you with that torture device in your skull and I die from an "accident?" Tom asked.

"Well, we can't just let her wreak our lives based on the fact that she needs info on the ship. If she wants the info she is going to need to give us a little bit of freedom."

"Fine. Let's hope we will wake up tomorrow to see this through." He snapped and walked off towards the pool table.

"Let's hope." I muttered and followed after him. I weaved through the room and reached the table, just as Tom convinced Chakotay to a game and Micheal and Sarah had finished up.

"Hi, Bini!" Sarah chirped. I put on my best darn smile and looked down at her.

"Hi, Sarah."

"Why haven't you hanged out with us recently?" She pouted, giving me puppy dog eyes in the process.

"I-I have been busy recently. You know how it is...reports and such." I laughed nervously. Micheal gave me an expression that told me he wasn't buying it, Sarah seemed to just accept it at face value of course. We turned to the table as Tom and Chakotay started their game, Chakotay was in the lead as he sunk another ball. Casting a sly smirk to Tom, who was gritting his teeth as Ricky hanging onto him.

"Come on, Tommy. Let's get out of here." Ricky pleaded as Chakotay got another one in.

"Easy, honey. I'm setting the Indian up for the big hustle." Tom argued back as Chakotay shot but missed.

"But...he's beating you." Ricky concluded as she pulled back and stood beside him with her head held high and her hands on her hips as Tom took a shot and missed.

"Yeah, that's exactly what he's supposed to think, too." Tom replied, but everyone knows he was lying to keep his pride intact. The holodeck doors opened in the distance and the Captain and Harry entered. Everyone immediately stood to attention.

"As you were." She said with a smile. People welcomed her in and continued on their evening. "Well, this is remarkable. Mister Kim tells me this is your doing, Mister Paris." 

They crossed the room and Janeway leaned against the pool table as Harry stood beside her with a big grin of triumph.

"Er, yeah. It's just a little diversion, Captain." Tom said with a wink as the dude from earlier named Gigolo I think, made his way towards us. I thought I deleted him-

"One always knows when a woman of good breeding enters the room. Ma cherie, may I request your favourite song so that we may dance before I take you to my private felucca on the wharf and make passionate love to you."

Everyone in the earshot of that took a moment to stop and either giggle, look embarrassed, etc. I covered my mouth in an attempt to stop laughing as Tom mentally had a heart attack and Chakotay back off a few steps to start laughing. Micheal and Sarah's jaws dropped as even Mollie seemed aware of what had happened as she barred her teeth at the cheeky hologram.

"I'm sorry. I-if I had some kind of warning that-that you were coming-"

"You would have changed it and I would've missed all the fun." The Captain replied as she (literally) shoved him aside.

"Would that have been such a bad thing?" I asked. The Captain shrugged.

"Depends on who-" She stopped once she saw her children and raised her eyebrow towards them. They gave her a weak smile and backed up behind me. "Aren't you two supposed to be in bed?"

"Whoops?" Micheal said.

I looked beside me, knowing that I probably shouldn't listen to a mother scold her kids. I saw that Gary had moved to stand behind B'Elanna and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I just don't know what the dolls see in the gigolo, do you? Now, I got a whole different approach to women. Treat a lady like a tramp and a tramp like a lady. Never fails."

B'Elanna straightened up and looked at Tom across the table.

"Tom, did you program this guy?" She asked. Tom shifted nervously.

"Um...yeah. Why?"

"He's a pig, and so are you."

"Almost never." Gary muttered as he walked away from the scowling Klingon. 

"Is this pool or billiards?" The Captain asked.

"Er, pool." Tom replied.

"Right. Pool's the one with the pockets. Would you mind if I gave it a try?" She asked Gigolo over here maneuvered his way through the room

"Reculez-vous. Give the handsome young woman some room." He called out with vain attempts to look important. Then he stopped next to me and looked down at me. "Tell me, does she have, er, money?"

"What the hell is money?" I asked. He gave me a disgusted look then rushed off as the Captain pointed towards Chakotay's cue.

"Commander Chakotay, your stick?"

"It's called a cue, Captain."

"A cue. All right. So what do we do? Do I go first?" She asked. Micheal and Sarah started snickering to each other in front of me. Tom quickly explained the game to her, she nodded and moved forward to break. She broke all right. She made three of the balls slip right into that pockets, clearly, she played everyone. She stood up as everyone's jaws almost hit the floor.

"Solids." She called out. Tom sucked in a deep breathe as he relieased that he was about to lose again.

"I saw that coming a mile away, didn't you? Ah, you've got a lot to learn, jeune homme. But then, ah, I've got a lot to teach." Sandrine commented to Harry a few meters away as Harry weakly nodded.

"Eightball in the side pocket." She announced again and shot that eightball straight into the pocket.

((Janeway-A-koo-chee-moy-a. We are far from the sacred places of our grandfathers and from the bones of our people. But perhaps there is one powerful being who will embrace this good crew and give them the answer they seek.))

\---End of Chapter 16: Next: ???---

AN: I might write my own episode for the next one, I am thinking of maybe skipping an episode or a couple, maybe I will write a short story next. Idk. Tell me your opinions on this in the comments. Any ideas you have that you think would improve the story let me know! Thanks for reading!


	18. The First Wave/Short Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My week, no, correction, month has been pretty low. So I am writing this small story to cheer me up. I tend to believe that even in the 24 century, humans will still have the compulsive need to write fan fiction about things. I once met a person who wrote fanfics about her own family. This story is about how Michael and Sarah discover fanfics and ask Bini for help in understanding them. I know that people are probably annoyed by how much time I spend on these three but I am working on character development here. Not to mention at least improve Harry’s life somehow. The creators sure didn’t like Garrett Wang.  
Edit: Sorry if some of this is written in a strange way, I don’t actually own a phone but I wrote all of this story on one so it was tough. I am not used to this at all. Despite that fact that I am 16 and should already have one like everyone else in school and the outside world.

Chapter 17: The first Wave: Short Story.  
———  
Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

“Bini! BINI!”

Who the hell is trying wake me up right now? I have that day off. I should have erected a privacy screen before I went to sleep last night. I am warm. no. I am not going to wake up. I don’t care if the red alert is flashing and ship is blowing up. If I am going to go out. I am going to go out sleeping.

“She isn’t waking up. Is she in a coma?” A small voice asked. That was Sarah. Why is Sarah in on this. No! Focus. Sleep-

“Don’t be stupid, Sarah. She is ignoring us.” Another familiar voice shot back. Aw, shit. Micheal.

“But-“

“We need answers and we are going to get them!”

Oh no. I can’t get out of this one.

“On, three, two, one-“

Why is Micheal counting down?!

“JUMP!”

I felt a heavy weight suddenly slam down on me, I screamed in alarm and shot up in panic and whatever stupid emotion came as I looked at a grinning Sarah who was sitting on my legs and Micheal who had a disappointing raised eyebrow towards me.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? I am a growing child! I need my beauty sleep for goodness sake!” I demanded. Sarah tilted her head towards me in confusion as Micheal once again gave me a disappointing look. Geez. The things I do for some shut eye these days.

Micheal quickly crawled over to me, plopping a padd in front of me. I eyed him suspiciously and picked it up.

The padd had a lot of writing on it... hmmm. It was a story. I looked at the title: J/C Memories. What is J/C? I looked back at the two innocent faces that looking up at me for answers. I wish I had some.

“What am I looking at?” I asked. They both shrugged.

“Tom said it was something called fanfiction. He didn’t explain it to us. He said we were too young. BUT, you aren’t. We were hoping you could tell us.” Micheal explained and finished it off with a bright smile. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the padd, I relaxed against my bed rest again and said “OK, let me read this over first.”

They sat down and settled themselves in. They aren’t going to move. *Groan* Just move on Bini.

——PADD——

Title: J/C memories.

Sometimes he watched her when he thought she wouldn’t notice it. Chakotay thought he had gotten very good at the game of watching the Irish Captain that he fancied each day. little did he know that she was aware and she liked it-

——PADD——

Oh My God.

Oh. My. God.

Tom warned me about “Fanfics” once...Why didn’t I listen?! Because I was exhausted and didn’t see the point in listening to him...I...I don’t like this.

I nervously looked up at those two innocent kids. Too innocent for this world. Too innocent to know that J/C means= Janeway-Chakotay...

Micheal would send Chakotay to sickbay if he figured this out. Sarah would forever be changed by this.

“Why do you look like a fish, Bini?” Sarah chirped. 

“I need you two to promise me something.” I choked out. They both looked at each other with raised eyebrows then back at me with accepting nods.

“Never ask anyone what J/C means.”

—————End of Chapter 17: Next: ??? (I still don’t know.——————


	19. Some Thoughts: Author Notes. (Important to Story.)

OK. I know people are probably very annoyed by these little author notes I keep dropping that most of you probably don't read but this time I think you should at least try. It is not a necessity, but it might give you a point of view to were this story might go and maybe you guys could help me...come up with ideas.

SO, some things to start with.

1: The long term plan.

When I first started this story I had a good solid plan of where this story was going to go. The original plan was for this story to focus on the episodes of Voyager with different characters shoved in and expand on the character development that we never got in the series. That plan is mostly the same. Except for the fact that people seem to want more than just the character development inside the episodes and also outside. Which I completely agree with. Writing the story from only the episodes and dialogue even with the new characters added like Micheal, Sarah and Bini would seem like I was plagiarizing (Like my Father said I was doing when I brought up the fact that I was even writing this.). And it is kinda really hard to make up new stuff in the episodes because I feel like I might disgrace the series it's self or it won't be well received. Not to mention the fact my OC is a mary sue. Something that I have not figured out yet but believe me, I am working on it.

But that plan has been adapted to the point that I no longer know what the long term plan is anymore. I have been trying to write the next episode on Quotev but each time I write it, it seems like I have disgraced the series and then I restart, not to mention writer's block kicked in and tada! A chapter that should have taken 3 days is getting pushed back to who knows when. I do like writing this story, but I am struggling to come up with storylines that are "alternate" from the Voyager universe to live true to its name. Because after all it is called "The Alternate Universe/Star Trek Voyager" for a reason. I didn't just call it that because I intended to copy everything but at this point, it feels like I am.

2: The damn romance.

Yeah, I have read a whole lot of J/C, J/T, T/P even C/7 (I went through hell and back for the last one I think.) and at this point, you would think that I would be good at reading mushy cringy cliques about romance at this point but the reality of the situation is that I am probably the worst possible person to write it...ever. Even the smallest hints of J/C I write in leave me gagging to myself because in real life I am asexual, which makes it pretty hard to want to have a relationship with anyone based on this. Or even writing it. If anyone has read my stories on Wattpad, Quotev and AO3 you can tell that romance is not high on my "To write" list.

3\. The Janeway kids+Mollie.

I am going to be honest here. I am surprised that no one has said that Mollie has no role in the story and that the kids aren't Marysues. I didn't plan them very well and this was my first time even writing them. I have been writing Bini since I was in grade 7. I am in grade 11 and after many different versions of Bini over the years, people still think she is a Marysue. Again, trying to figure out how to fix that. But if it makes you feel any better: Bini was originally supposed to be the perfect damn Lieutenant who did her job as the second in command with grace and never screwed up. If that isn't a Marysue, I don't know what is. Which is clearly true since I don't. Ha, ha!

FINAL THOUGHTS:

Basically this entire sad rant was based on the facts that I am in need of help for new ideas for the story and etc. Sorry for not giving you a new chapter but trust me I want to. If I can write it that is. Heh.


	20. Eye of the Needle: Part One.

Chapter 18: Eye of the Needle: Part One.

Two weeks after "The Cloud."

Lieutenant Bini Filters's POV

\-----

((Captain's log, stardate 48579.4.: The crew has been scanning constantly for anomalies that might help us shorten our journey home. Ensign Kim has reported an exciting discovery. A subspace disturbance which may be a wormhole.))

I groaned as a piercing headache throbbed in my temple as Tom kept me upright and Harry was blabbing about something stupid beside me as B'Elanna kept cursing loudly at the engineering info on the padd in her hands as we slowly walked through corridor two.

"What makes this entire thing sad is that my mother called the Captain to bring my clarinet and she refused! The Captain refused!? WHY!?"

Harry seemed to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. He seemed to have suddenly gotten pretty triggered about the clarinet he left at home for no reason. I was suffering from a "hangover" as Tom put it. Why? Simple. I took one sip of wine last night, hated it, but it wrecked my mind.

"Harry, please shut up. Nobody cares about some stupid piece of belongings, seventy-five years away from here. So let it go and allow my broken brain and body to have a little bit of peace as I live in my own personal hell." I ranted. Harry looked down at the ground, whatever confidence he had before was shattered at my words as Tom cringed and B'Elanna looked back at me with a confused look.

"What the hell happened to you, Bini?" She demanded.

"She drank wine..." Tom muttered.

B'Elanna spun around and slammed her foot on the corridor. Grabbed whatever depression Harry was going through to snap him back to reality, me to stop thinking about my broken body and confused and jumbled thoughts, and finally Tom. Tom who couldn't help but smirk as he at us.

"You gave her wine!? TOM! SHE IS FOURTEEN!!" She yelled. The Crewmembers walked in the distance looked at each other, then took a smart step back.

"This wasn't my felt! It was Harry! ALL HIM!" Tom accused. Harry gave him a flabbergasted look.

"ME? I warned her it wasn't pop!" He insisted, attempting to make him look like the hero.

"Whatthehekjckb-" I slurred out. My vision became unfocused as I moved unsteadily and Tom put his hand on my shoulders to steady me.

"What did she say?" B'Elanna asked.

"I don't know. How is she supposed to do her job now?" Harry demanded.

"Her tolerance is shot to hell." Tom commented out of nowhere. B'Elanna raised an eyebrow towards him.

"Her alcohol tolerance. Well, I should expect so. She had never had wine before. I think she is still drunk."

"B'Elanna. One small sip did this."

"Sip as in-"

"Yes, sip. Geez."

"Should we inform the Captain?"

My legs suddenly felt like jelly and I gracefully collapsed to the floor. Mumbling crazy sayings as I looked at the ceiling with crazy, darting eyes.

"I think so."

\-----

(One hour later.)

Kes's POV

I watched as the Doctor lectured Lieutenant Bini Filters about drinking wine and Tom and the Captain stood a few meters away with worried expressions as Bini kept rolling out sarcastic comments about it looking like pop and it might have been beer but who really knows to be honest. I wanted to help, I really did. But, I have never been near someone having a hangover. Something the Doctor thinks, and I quote "Is the most stupid and retarded way of getting sick and sent to sickbay and only the smallest of intelligence would indulge in such crime."

I think his thoughts on the matter may have softened a little as Bini looked down to the ground in shame as the Doctor delivered the final blow.

I don't know what they were saying. I have been in the Doctor's office replacing the hypospray used on Bini earlier. I clutched it close to me and crossed sickbay to engage with the rest of them. I handed the hypospray to the doctor and he gently pressed it against Bini's neck.

"Now, explain to me how this...event...happened again." Janeway requested with a sigh of irritation as Tom nervously shifted and looked at Bini.

"We were at the holodeck. Sardines to be precise. And Bini saw a glass of wine and thought it was pop, so Harry and I warned her not to do it but she did because she is Bini and...here we are." Tom explained with a shrug. Bini's eyes flickered and then she fell asleep on the biobed.

The Captain pinched the bridge of her nose and looked towards Tom.

"Just...Get to the bridge. Your duty started ten minutes ago." She snapped with irritation. Tom nodded and ran off to the bridge. The Captain straightened her uniform and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Doctor." She said and stormed off. She swiftly exited into the corridor. I turned back towards some medical supplies and started to organize them into two emergency medkits. One I had completed that, I snapped them shut and picked up a padd that was filled with my medical lessons as the Doctor took some final readings in sickbay.

I heard the sickbay doors open again, I expected to see another patient but instead, I watched as Janeway's children and Mollie bolted into the room and ran past the protesting Doctor to stand beside Bini on her biobed.

"What happened to, Bini?" Micheal asked. The Doctor rolled his eyes as he snapped shut his medical tricorder that was running some final readings on Bini just moments before.

"Not even a Hello? Typical." He muttered. Micheal and Sarah gave him a scrunched up face of annoyance.

"Hello, Doctor. What happened to Bini?" Micheal corrected with some bitterness as Mollie moved away from them and sat in front of me with a whine. I have never been near a dog before. The crew don't really pay attention to her...I have seen some of them pet her...

I nervously knelt down and patted her on the head. Her tail started to wag and she got up to move closer. I couldn't help but giggle as she licked my cheek. I think I like Mollie!

\-----

The Doctor's POV

"Hello, Doctor. What happened to Bini?" Micheal Janeway asked with a hint of bitterness as I placed my tricorder down.

We heard a soft giggle run through the room, we all looked towards Kes near my office as Mollie licked her on the cheek. I ignored this useless distraction as I looked back at the Captain's children.

"Lieutenant Filters had an accident last night, that continued this mourning. That is all." I snapped back.

"What type of accident?" Sarah asked.

"You two know I can't tell you that." I snapped at them.

Micheal and Sarah rolled their eyes at each other and stood with their arms crossed with raised eyebrows at me.

"We want to know."

"Please go away. I am a Doctor. Not a babysitter."

"We want to know!"

"LIeutenant Filter is suffering from a hangover if you please just get out."

"Thanks, Doc!" Sarah chirped and they both left, with Mollie running after them.

"Doc?" I muttered.

Kes came up to me and shrugged.

"Doctor. I think you need a name." She suggested. I nodded in agreement.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I swiftly entered to the bridge. Trying to hold down my irritation from this mourning's events. Bini getting a hangover, for goodness sake. I would think that she would be mature enough to not even try it in the first place. I looked over to Harry's station that Tuvok and Chakotay stood at as Harry's fingers danced across the console.

"Let's see what you have, Mister Kim." I said. Grabbed their attention as I also moved to stand beside Harry.

"There," Harry said and pointed towards a white dot on the map on his console that was pulsating. "It's registering only on subspace bands. We don't even have it on long-range sensors yet."

"Verteron emanations. Tunnelling secondary particles. It certainly looks like a wormhole." I concluded in surprise.

"But is it stable enough for us to enter, and if it is, where does it lead?" Chakotay asked.

"There is, of course, a seventy five percent chance the wormhole will not lead to the Alpha Quadrant." Tuvok pointed out.

"Very true. But you can also say there's a one in four chance it will. Those aren't bad odds. Any analysis yet, Ensign?" We looked towards Harry again.

"Too far away. We'd have to be within a thousand kilometres to get a detailed analysis. That would mean a significant course change." Harry replied as the scans appeared.

"Well, Mister Kim, if there's even the possibility of finding a wormhole, I think we can afford a detour. Lieutenant, input the coordinates and change course." I called Tom at the helm.

"Aye, Captain. And may I suggest, if this works, we petition the Federation Astronomical Committee to officially designate this the Harry Kim Wormhole." Tom joked. Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled as Tuvok raised an unamused eyebrow.

(3 hours later.)

I impatiently tapped my fingers on my armrest as Chakotay kept giving me suspicious glances as he attempted to focus on the padd in front of him. We should be near the wormhole by now.

"Captain, we're approaching the coordinates of the wormhole." Tom reported. I shot up and stared at the dark view screen as the streaking stars returned to normal as we dropped out of warp.

"On screen. Are we in visual range?" I barked.

"Affirmative," Harry replied as the viewscreen flickered to change but it showed no wormhole. "Captain, and the anomaly is still registering on subspace bands."

"Sensors also indicate it's there." Tom insisted.

"Magnify. Increase to the highest magnification." I ordered. The viewscreen changed again and this time we could see the wormhole. A very small wormhole but a wormhole none the less.

"If that's a wormhole, it must be the smallest one on record." Chakotay muttered as he got up and stood beside me.

"Mister Kim, are you able to analyze it?" I asked Harry.

"Aye Captain. It's virtually microscopic. The aperture is only about thirty centimetres in diameter." He replied.

"I guess it's a little too small for us to fly through." Tom pointed out.

"However, it might be large enough to act as a conduit for a message." Tuvok commented.

"That's right. It could carry a compressed data transmission to Federation space in minutes." Harry confirmed.

"We still have to find out if it goes anywhere near the Alpha Quadrant. Can you trace its subspace bearing?" I asked.

"I can't get any directional readings at all. The aperture is too small."

"I recommend we launch a microprobe into the wormhole." Tuvok called out.

"Agreed. Do it, Lieutenant." I ordered.

"Aye, Captain." Tuvok confirmed. 

After a silent moment, there was a wooshing and we watched the probe zoom away from the ship and enter the small wormhole.

"We're receiving telemetry." Harry confirmed from Ops.

The screen changed from the small wormhole to the inside of it, a swirling green tunnel that shifted and swirled with many different shades of green.

"It doesn't look like any wormhole I've ever studied." Tom said.

"Microscopic gravitational eddies, extremely constricted spatial dimensions. The pathway's barely wider than the probe itself." Harry reported in astonishment. I sat back down and opened up the small console between their command chairs.

"Does that mean we can't send a message through it?" Tom asked with a puppy dog face as he looked back at me as Chakotay sat back down beside me with a smirk.

"No, I can do it. Maybe it'll take longer to get through, but the wormhole's still stable enough to carry a transmission." Harry assured us.

"Any idea yet where that message would end up, Ensign?"

"I'll try extrapolating the verteron exit vector. No, I can't get it. There's a strange phase variance in the radiation stream. We'll have to wait until the probe exits."

"That shouldn't take long."

"Captain, I'm getting a distorted energy reading." Tom called out.

"The probe's telemetry has changed."

"It's stuck."

"Stuck?" I repeated.

"It's mired in a gravitational eddy, and because the wormhole's in a state of collapse, those eddies are incredibly dense. That probe will never break free, Captain, and we'll have no way of finding out where the wormhole ends." Harry explained, never taking his eyes off his readings.

"Let's give it some time. Maybe it will work itself loose." I suggested.

"Captain?" Harry yelled.

"What is it, Ensign." I asked.

"Our probe was just scanned. There's somebody on the other side of the wormhole." His fingers danced across the console as readings appeared from the probe on the console behind him. "We've analyzed the data. So far our sensors have detected four separate scans of the microprobe, each one on a progressively narrower band. Someone on the other end of that wormhole is definitely interested in that probe."

"We cannot preclude the possibility that there is a microscopic entity within the wormhole curious about an intruder." Tuvok reminded everyone with his usual rationality.

"That's possible, but you'd think our probe would have detected something like that." Harry counted with mild annoyance.

"What's the condition of the probe now?" I asked.

"I've been monitoring it from Engineering. It's still embedded in a gravitational eddy, but within seventy-two hours it will be crushed." B'Elanna finally reported from the engineering station.

"But until then it should continue to transmit telemetry."

"If we're reading scans from the other side, it's possible the probe is acting as a relay. If that's true, we should be able to use it to transmit a message to whoever is executing the scan."

"Yes. I can modify our subspace communications band to accept the probe as a booster."

"Let's try it, Mister Kim."

"I'll give you a hand." Torres jumped up. Harry and Torres got up and headed towards the turbo lift. Tom abruptly stood up also. Grabbing everyone's attention to him.

"Captain, permission to go eat lunch with Harry and B'Elanna. It is that time of day after all!" He chirped with a goofy smile. I raised my eyebrow in confusion and looked at Chakotay for help. He simply shrugged with a smirk.

"Lunch? Now? Um...Of course. Mr. Paris. I suppose this could wait." I growled. Tom nodded in agreement. Blissfully unaware how...confusioned and irritated I was. How could they be thinking about food at a time like this?

\-----

Lieutenant Bini Filters's POV

I groaned as my throbbing headache came back for the third time in the half of an hour since I woke up. Yeah, never drinking alcohol or wine or whatever. Does it matter? No. It doesn't. Because my head hurts.

"Doc, my head is killing me." I complained in a whiny voice. The Doctor rolled his eyes and loaded up a hypospray. He walked over to me and pressed it against my neck with a hiss. My headache started to dull and I relaxed back down on the biobed.

"If you want to get better, I suggest you listen to my advice FOR ONCE-"

"Yeah, not happening." I replied with the roll of my eyes, the Doctor, of course, ignored me as he entered "Daydream land." (hypothetically.)

"For example, don't get drunk-"

"It was more of a hangover." I argued.

"Don't set off bombs in the holodeck-"

"Seriously? That was Micheal. Quite a few months ago!"

"Don't go flying across the corridor-"

"Now, you are just grasping." I finished.

Tom and Harry came walking through the front doors of sickbay, chatting while Harry held a tray of food from the messhall. Neelix's doing obviously because of the damn smell that came across the room. Even Kes, who was in the backroom of sickbay, started visibly gagging. KES WAS GAGGING. Somehow that really makes me feel better.

"Hello, Bini! Good News. Lunch." Tom explained as Harry set the tray on my lap as I relaxed on the pillows and fluffed them up so that I sat up straight.

"This is good news?" I demanded. Harry and Tom shrugged.

"You ran out of rations." Harry simply said.

"I. Ran. Out. Of. WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Oh boy." Tom said.

"Harry, my boy. How are we friends!?" I yelled. Harry looked over to Tom for answers.

"What-P-Pardon?" He stammered out.

"She is being dramatic again. Just...move on." Tom insisted.

"Anyway. What is happening today?" I asked.

"We found a microscopic wormhole that leads...somewhere and the prob that we sent in and is now stuck is getting used as a relay for someone scanning it on the other side. B'Elanna and I were just going down to figure out where it goes until Tom over here decided that lunch was more appropriate at the time so out of pure kindness, the Captain let us go to lunch first." Harry explained in a way too long speech.

"Did you just say "out of pure kindness'?" Tom demanded. Harry started to blush and walk backwards, towards the entrance as the Doctor dogged out of his way just in time as he just kept going backwards.

"I-um-need to get this stuff...working so-see you on the bridge, Tom. Bye, Bini!" Then he ran out as he tapped his combadge to inform the Captain.

"Yeah, that is my clue to leave. Bye Bini." Tom said and ran out after Harry also.

\-----

Kes's POV

Bini gave a suspious glance to the door after Tom and Harry left. Then settled back down and started to fall asleep again as the sickbay doors opened to reveal another crewmember. I think his name was Lieutenant Baxter...I think. It was definitely Baxter in it.

The Doctor silently guided Baxter to the nearest biobed and gestured me to follow. I quickly pulled the medical tray over to Baxter as the Doctor scanned his held up wrist.

"It started acting up a couple of days ago. I'd been working out in the gym, maybe I overdid it." Baxter explained to me, not giving the Doctor even a second glance.

"Is it sore here?" The Doctor asked, Baxter flinched as he applied pressure.

"Yes."

"Localised tenderness to the ulna bone, no epidermal damage, moderate oedema. What are the possible diagnoses?" The Doctor asked me. I took a moment to think about it, based on the notes and lessons the Doctor had given me.

"Epicondylitis, strained ligament, torn muscle and hairline fracture." I replied. He gave me a small smile, then handed me a dermal regenrator.

"That's exactly right." He beamed.

"I've studied all the material you gave me. I'm ready for more."

"Good. There's a great deal more for you to learn. The tricorder indicates this is a small stress fracture-"

"Can this guy do everything a real doctor does?" Baxter demanded towards me. Again, ignoring the Doctor. I started to use the device on Baxter's wrist. Ignoring his question in the process.

"Yes, he can." The Doctor shot back. "That's it. Not quite so fast."

"If I had to get treatment for something serious, if I needed surgery for instance, would he be performing it?" Baxter asked me again.

"Of course, and quite expertly too." The Doctor insisted.

"I don't know. I'd have to think twice about that."

"Fine. And if you were lucky you wouldn't die on the table while you were making up your mind. That should do it. How does it feel?"

"Not bad. Thanks." Baxter chirped and hopped off the biobed and quickly left sickbay. The Doctor snapped shut the medical tricorder and left to his office again. How did it not bother him? That man was so rude to him.

"Doctor, did you notice how rudely that officer treated you?" I asked as I followed him into his office.

"Not more so than most." He mumbled as he sat down at his desk and turned on his computer, with a set of padds next to him that he downloaded info into.

"You mean others act that way too." I clarified.

"Let's just say I've become accustomed to being treated like a hypospray. Now, here's some material on first aid for burns." He replied and held a padd towards me. I gently pushed it back.

'Doctor, I think I'd like to do more than study first aid. I'd be interested in knowing more about anatomy and physiology."

"You're intellectually curious. I like that. These deal with human anatomy and physiology, but they weren't written for the layman. They're quite technical." He insisted, then picked up three pads and handed it to me.

"I understand. I'll do my best. And I really appreciate your help." I replied with a small smile and reentered the main area of sickbay.

"DOC!" Bini suddenly called out as she jolted from her biobed.

The Doctor slowly walked towards her as she fiddled with the sickbay clothes that she complained once made her itch.

"Can I go now? I feel fine!"

"No, Lieutenant. How many times must I inform you that you-"

"Thanks Doc!" She beamed and ran out anyway.

"Hey! Lieutenant!" But it was already too late. Bini was long gone.

\-----

Ensign Harry Kim's POV

"Okay, I've boosted power to the communications bandwidth. Now all we have to do reconfigure the signal generator so it's compatible with the probe's long range sensors." I reported as B'Elanna and I worked on one of the concoles in engineering.

"I'm on it. Just a few minutes more." B'Elanna insisted.

"This has to work. It'll mean so much to people back home to know we're alive and headed for Federation space." I beamed. Bini suddenly push us aside and stood in the middle of us as she grinned wildly.

"Hey guys!" She chirped.

"Bini, what are you doing here?" B'Elanna asked in surprise.

"I am helping. By reporting. Don't ask questions." Bini demanded. She put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "Also, Harry. You are wrong."

"When am I not? Care to explain this time." I sarcastically replied. She grinned and cracked her knuckles than cleared her throat. Real dramatic. B'Elanna gave me the "Here we go again. Now you got her started" look.

"I can think of a few people who wouldn't be happy that the Maquis, despite being on a Starfleet ship, wearing Starfleet uniforms, following Starfleet protocols and etc. For examples Cardassian emperor, the entire Federation, anyone else who hates Maquis. Really...About 75% of the Alpha quadrant." She ranted.

"Well, you could think about it like debby downer over here or you could think of it like the fact that we haven't been gone that long. People won't give up on us so soon. They probably just think we're lost." B'Elanna counted.

"It's still going to be hard on my folks. I always called them once a week, even when I was on my training missions. I've never been out of contact for so long." I said.

"Well, it is going to work, Starfleet, so pretty soon they're going to know you're all right."

"How about you? Any family?" I asked. B'Elanna's face fell as Bini muttered "Bad Mistake."

"I haven't seen my father since I was five. He and my mother separated. He went back to Earth and that was the last I saw of him." She replied with an irritated sigh

"And your mom?"

"I think she's on the Klingon Homeworld."

"You think?"

"We didn't get along very well. OK?" She snapped. Bini signalled me to shut it.

"Harry! Too personal. She is snippy about her past-" B'Elanna yanked Bini to face her.

"Hey, pipsqueak! Don't finish that sentence!" She snapped.

"Okay, the signal generator should be tuned to the probe's long-range sensors." I interrupted, trying to distract myself from Bini and B'Elanna as they looked like they were about to beat each other up.

"Isn't there anyone back home who'll be worried about you?" I added. Bini slowly looked towards me again and mouthed: "Stop asking questions."

"The Maquis are as to a close family as I've ever had, even midget over here. Most of my friends are here, on the ship, so no, there's no one back home who's going to care one way or the other whether I'm alive. We're ready to transmit." She replied. I nodded. Getting the message that this conversation was over. I tapped my combadge.

"Engineering to Bridge."

"Janeway here." Captain Janeway replied from the bridge.

"We have a communications link with the microprobe. We're going to try sending a preliminary test signal, a series of sub-harmonic pulses. They stand the best chance of transmission through the wormhole." I reported as Bini and B'Elanna worked on making sure this was successful.

"Acknowledged. Proceed."

"Aye, Captain."

"I'm reading transmission of the test signal. The probe has received it and relayed it." B'Elanna reported over the channel.

"How will we know if the signal reaches somebody?" Bini asked.

"The only way is if that somebody answers. I would think this would be obvious at this point." B'Elanna replied with her usual charm of course. Bini rolled her eyes and watched the data.

"*Sigh* No response yet."

"It's too soon. Remember, we have no idea how long it takes to reach the other side." I said.

"Engineering, continue transmitting." The Captain ordered over the channel.

"Aye Captain. How long shall we keep it up? " I replied.

"Until I tell you otherwise. Janeway out." Captain Janeway snapped on the channel then abruptly closed the channel.

(AN: At this point in the actual episode it showed scenes of the crew waiting for something to happen. Won't even lie, I heard the Jeopardy theme song while that was happening. It is just running laps in my brain. STILL. It has been hours since I saw this scene!)

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I ended the channel between the bridge and Engineering and sat back down in my chair. After a few minutes of waiting, I finally stood up again. My irritation must have been obvious as Chakotay kept giving me side-eye and the young crewmembers tried (Yet failed) to keep their eyes on their work instead of giving me confused looks.

(AN: I would like to inform my wonderful readers that at this point I am barely awake so if I end up making the rest of this boring, we can blame exhaustion.)

"You have the bridge, Commander." I snapped and started towards my ready room.

"Captain." Tuvok said from the security station just before I entered the room.

"Mister Tuvok?"

"I'm getting something, Captain."

"I'm getting it too. A subspace signal relayed through the probe." Tom reported from the helm.

"That signal is being transmitted at exactly the same frequency and amplitude as our signal. It's a response. Someone received our transmission and sent one back, and their signal originated in the Alpha Quadrant." Tuvok reported.

"Thank you, Tuvok. Keep me informed everyone." I ordered and nodded towards Chakotay again to take over.

\-----

((Captain's log, supplemental. Encouraged by his success in transmitting a signal to the Alpha Quadrant, Mister Kim is investigating the possibility of establishing a voice link with whoever is at the other end of the wormhole.))

(15 minutes later.)

Micheal Janeway's POV

Sarah, Mollie and I walked onto the bridge. Hesitantly. Mommy told us not to be nervous to go to the bridge if we needed her for something but...there is something about the bridge that is scary. 

Some of the bridge crew looked at us and either smiled or scowled than continued on with their work. Tuvok raised an eyebrow towards us like he used to whenever he didn't agree with our actions when he visited us on Earth.

"Hi, Tuvok." I said.

"Hello, Micheal and Sarah Janeway. May I ask why you are on the bridge?" He replied in his usual stone-like expression.

(AN: I got no damn clue on how to write Tuvok right now.)

"Can we see Mommy?" Sarah asked with her big puppy dog eyes.

"That would be illogical. Your Mother is working right now."

"Ppppllleeeaaassseeee?!!" We begged. Causing some giggles on the bridge. Tom turned in his chair from the helm with a smirk.

"You can't deny them now, Tuvok. Come on. Be a man." Tom joked.

"Mr. Paris. I am a Vulcan."

"Still a guy. A Vulcan guy." Tom countered.

"Very well. I will take you to your mother." Tuvok replied and left his station, allowing us to follow him to the ready room entrance. Then he chimed the door. We heard a small "Come in." from my Mommy and the door swiftly opened to reveal Mommy at her desk, hard at work.

"Captain, your children are here."

Mommy looked up from her computer and padds with a bright smile.

"Hello, kids!"

"Mommy!" Sarah squealed and ran over and gave her a big hug.

"Hey there, little one. What can I do for you two?" Mommy asked as she got up from her desk and picked Sarah up. Tuvok swiftly left the room as we went to the second level and Mommy put Sarah down on the sofa and went to the replicator as I moved to sit beside her as Mollie layed down on the ground.

"We have a complaint." I stated. Mommy ordered Mollie some food and water, then placed it on the ground. Mollie leaped up and ran over for her meal near the replicator.

"You have a complaint? Would you like something to drink while you file this...complaint?"

"No thank you, Mommy-" 

"Orange juice!" Sarah interrupted. Mommy got some orange juice and black coffee. She handed the juice to Sarah then sat between us. We both curled up against her.

"So, what is this complaint?" She asked.

"The Doctor is mean. He has a bad attitude and snaps at us a lot." I explained.

"Ah, I see. Well, I have had a lot of complaints like that over the past few months."

The door suddenly chimed.

"Come in." Mommy called out. Kes almost ran in. "Kes, this is a surprise."

"Am I interrupting?" She nervously asked as she noticed that we were in the room.

"Not at all. I was just listening to a complaint my children had. Would you like anything?" She asked.

"Ah, spinach juice with a touch of pear, please. Tom Paris introduced me to it, it's very nutritious." She replied with a smile.

"I'm sure. Computer, one spinach juice with a touch of pear. What can I do for you?" Mommy asked as the drink appeared on the replicator and she handed it to Kes. Kes sat down on the sofa with us as Mommy returned to her spot.

"If there were a member of the crew whose needs weren't being met, would you want to know about it?" Kes asked.

"Of course. Kes, do you and Neelix feel that your needs are being ignored?"

"Of course not, we're very happy here. I'm referring to the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" All three of us repeated in surprise.

"I don't understand why people treat him the way they do." She added. Sarah and I rolled our eyes.

"We can think of a couple of reasons." I muttered. Mommy shot me a look of warning.

"How do people treat him?" Mommy asked.

"As though he doesn't exist. They talk about him while he's standing right there. They ignore him. They insult him."

"Well, as a matter of fact, I've been hearing the other side of the coin. Many of the crew have complained that the Doctor is brusque, even rude, that he lacks any bedside manner. We've been talking about reprogramming him." My Mommy replied.

"You can do that? It doesn't seem right."

"Kes, he's only a hologram."

"He's your Medical Officer. He's alive." She demanded.

"No he's not." Mommy argued.

"He's self-aware, he's communicative, he has the ability to learn."

"Because he's been programmed to do that."

"So because he's a hologram he doesn't have to be treated with respect or any consideration at all?"

"Very well, I'll look into it."

"Thank you, Captain." She said with a smile and Mommy nodded as a dismissed. Kes quickly hurried out.

\---End of Chapter 18. Next chapter: Eye of the Needle. Part Two.---

AN: My writer's block is back with revenge.


	21. Chapter 19: Eye of the Needle. Part Two.

Chapter 19: Eye of the Needle: Part Two.

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

"Why are you two standing there. Walk-in already. You are blocking the damn doorway." I demanded and pointed towards the messhall door that the kids and I stood in front of. They nervously looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Why can't we just...eat in your quarters or something?" Micheal suggested again. For the second time in the last five minutes. I pinched the bridge of my nose. My patience was getting thin.

"Because you guys can only go into my quarters in case of emergency. This isn't an emergency. So get in. I already know from your mother that you two have refused to set foot in the messhall since the nebula incident and the rare times that you even have, you gave Neelix dirty looks. You two are avoiding him. I don't care what your problem is with him, but for once in my little life, I am actually hungry and since it is somehow my job now to take you guys to meals when your mother or whoever can't. I am ordering you, as a superior officer. Get in. Now." I ranted and narrowed my eyes down at them.

"We aren't in Starfleet though. You can't order us around!" Micheal fought back.

"Too bad. You live in an unfair society. Get in." I snapped. They both muttered something under their breath and slowly entered the messhall for dinner. Since dinner was coming to an end, the messhall had only like 10 people in the room so there were a lot of free tables. Sarah and Micheal choose to take the one in the back corner. The farthest table away from really anyone. A place in the messhall was someone could just turn invisible.

"Bini, this is a bad idea." Sarah muttered as we slipped into three seats out of four at the table.

"It will be fine. Unless Neelix decides to give me a hot chocolate substitute. Then I will agree it is a bad idea." I replied and watched as some Ex-Maquis members wished Neelix a goodbye and left. Neelix continued to putter around the kitchen and started to stir a pot as Kes entered the kitchen from the back door and walked up beside him. 

\-----

Kes's POV

I walked into the messhall. Neelix was cooking as usual. He was so focused on his cooking that he didn't seem to notice that Bini, Sarah and Micheal were sitting at one of the back tables. There was a sort of tension in the room. 

"Neelix?" I asked. He nervously looked up at me with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes like it usually would when he saw me.

"Hello, sweety!" He chirped. 

"Have you apologized to them yet?" I asked.

"Apologized? To who?" He asked nervously. I sighed and braced myself against the counter.

"You know who. The Captain's children. It has been two weeks since the incident. They have been avoiding you, and you have been avoiding them. I think this is the perfect time to take that...next step." I suggested with a small smile.

"Now is not the right time. They are clearly with Lieutenant Filters and-"

"Bini!" I called out. Bini looked towards me with a nervous smile. She got up and headed across the room towards us. Much to the distress to the kids as they looked at each other in panic.

She leaned against the counter in front of us.

"So, what's up?" She asked. I elbowed Neelix to action and motioned Bini to follow me. She hesitated before following me as Neelix shifted uncomfortably. Then started towards the table. The kids stiffened up and gave them a younger version of a death glare, the popularity glare of their mother.

"Kes? What is this about?" Bini demanded as I lead her to the back pantry.

"Neelix didn't want to apologize in front of you." I explained as I shifted through the foodstuff to prepare their meals.

"Yeah, what is that about? Sarah and Micheal won't tell me."

"Ah, well. Neelix called Captain Janeway...A moron."

"Oh, geez... Yep, that's gonna do it." Bini agreed as I handed her some of the food in a crate. She grunted as she held the crate close to her chest.

"I hope they all become friends again..." I muttered out loud to myself. Bini rolled her eyes as I picked up some other foodstuff and we reentered the kitchen part of the messhall.

"They weren't exactly even friends to began with. They tolerated each other. At least Sarah and Micheal did." Bini explained. I nodded in agreement as we placed the food down and I started to clean them at the "sink." (For lack of better word. Idk if they have sinks in the 24 century.)

\-----

(30 minutes later.)

Micheal Janeway's POV

Neelix kept saying "Sorry." I thought Sarah and I already forgave him the first time. Bini and Kes were still in the kitchen cooking while Neelix seemed to either not care or care too much about being sorry. It is annoying and I wish he would stop.

Sarah had started to fall asleep as she started to drool onto her fist that she balanced her head on. She let out a small snore that seemed to have dragged Neelix's attention away from me. Thank you, Sarah. I desperately looked over to the kitchen, to see if they were done yet. Thankfully Bini was coming over with two plates and Kes with one.

"Neelix, I think they are OK now." Kes said with a kind smile as Bini placed our meals down and grabbed her own from Kes's grasp. Than plopped down with a sigh. Neelix nodded and got up, said his goodbye and left with Kes to clean up the kitchen.

Sarah was still asleep. Bini raised an eyebrow of confusion toward me as she pointed with her fork at drooling Sarah.

"Is...ahhh...Sarah asleep?" Bini asked. I nodded and took a bit of my meal. Which was better than usual. Probably had to do with the chiefs. Bini shrugged and opened her mouth to eat but then her combadge chirped. She sighed and tapped her combadge in annoyance.

"Tuvok to Filters."

"Filters here, Lieutenant. What is it?"

"You are currently late for your duty shift on the bridge."

"Duty? Bridge? Shift?" Bini questioned.

"Lieutenant-"

"Right, right. On my way. Filters out."

She stood up with a scowl.

"Sorry, duty calls." She muttered and walk swiftly out at a jog of panic.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

B'Elanna and I stood at the engineering station on the bridge. Running through the 21166 analysis that the computer ran on the wormhole.

"Okay, we'll be ready to go online in a couple of minutes." I said.

"I'm still worried about the gravitational interference. I don't think the co-variant isolator will be effective with a vocal transmission."

"Let's try inverting the narrow band filter." I suggested. B'Elanna nodded. The Captain walked onto the bridge from her ready room and headed towards us with a small smirk.

"Progress report, Ensign." She ordered. I jumped a little and blushed in embarrassment as B'Elanna snickered next to me.

"I think we're ready to give it a try, though we're pushing through some pretty heavy gravitational interference. I can't guarantee the clarity of the transmission." I reported.

"Let's see what happens." Captain Janeway said and walked back to the middle of the bridge. I quickly opened a transmission to the other ship. "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. Do you read?"

After a silent moment, static garble came back as a response. She looked towards us with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll narrow the filter bandpass some more. Try again, Captain." B'Elanna said. The Captain nodded.

"This is Kathryn Janeway of the Federation ship Voyager. Is anyone receiving this communication?"

"(skreech, gurgle) vessel (gurgle)" Someone on the other side replied.

"Narrow the bandpass some more. Try again, Captain." I said. She sighed and looked towards the wormhole on the viewscreen again.

"This is Janeway. Please repeat your last transmission."

"(gurgle) cargo vessel (gurgle) quadrant (gurgle) your location." A male voice said.

"Cargo vessel, we're still trying to clear up your last transmission. Please repeat one more time."

"I am Captain of the cargo vessel Talvath, location Alpha Quadrant, sector one three eight five. What is your location?"

"We're in the Delta Quadrant, but since this quadrant hasn't been charted I can't specify our exact location."

"Please confirm. You said Delta Quadrant?"

"Correct."

"In a Federation starship?" The male voice asked.

"Yes. We were on a mission and we got pulled into this quadrant."

"Pulled in? How?"

"It's a complicated story. Please, if you would just try deconstructing the phase shift of our hailing frequency you could verify."

"You are undoubtedly still in the Alpha quadrant. What are your coordinates?"

"I assure you I am telling you the truth. We are in the Delta quadrant, seventy thousand light-years from you."

"This is preposterous. You are obviously lying. I am terminating communication.

"No, no, wait!" The Captain exclaimed, she desperately looked towards us. "Kim! Hail them again."

"No response, Captain." I replied.

"Why would he have broken off transmission?"

"Well, obviously, the comm link signature of his transmission indicates the message originated from a Romulan ship. Further, there are no known shipping lanes in the sector he identified. Given the precise calibration of his signal I would suggest that he is in fact on board a science vessel." Bini explained from the security console. Tom turned in his seat to look at Bini.

"Who are you? Tuvok? But to the real matter at hand. Why would he pretend to be a cargo captain?" Tom asked.

"If he's engaged in some kind of secret research he might want to conceal that fact." Chakotay reasoned.

"Like I said. We might look like Federation spies to them." Bini added.

"Just our luck. We raise one ship from the Alpha quadrant and it has to be Romulan." B'Elanna muttered.

"That Romulan still can get a message to Starfleet. Mister Kim, hail the Talvath repeatedly. Call me the minute you re-establish contact. Commander, you have the bridge." The Captain ordered and everyone started to move to obey her orders.

"Aye, Captain."

\-----

(5 minutes later.)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I paused just as I passed the sickbay doors. Kes's earlier words brought back a painful reminder of how mistreated the Doctor was. I felt gulity myself for having abruptly turned him off whenever it suited me. I sighed in irritation for myself and the situation and entered sickbay.

When I walked in, I noticed that the area was empty and that the Doctor had been turned off. I walked into his office and looked around one more time. Yep. He was offline. Someone probably turned him off earlier.

"Computer, initiate Emergency Medical Holographic Programme." I barked. The computer beeped in response and after a few seconds, the EMH shimmered into existence at the doorway of his office.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." He blurted out as usual since it was part of his program.

"There is no emergency, Doctor." I commented. He simply nodded and left the office to look at samples in the main area. I followed him as he reached the station.

"Well, that's good. I was right in the middle of preparing a culture to test Lieutenant Hargrove for Arethian flu when Ensign Kyoto deactivated me." He explained bitterly as he shook a test tube and carefully examined it.

"I'm sure she didn't realize you were busy." I defended.

"What is it you want, Captain?" He snapped back.

"Actually, I thought we might just talk for a moment." I suggested. He glanced at me with an unconvinced expression than turned back to his work.

"About what?" He asked.

"Doctor, you were originally programmed to serve in a limited fashion during an emergency. Now you're being asked to do much more." I started.

"That's certainly true. I'm providing full-time medical service for the entire ship's crew, functioning both as doctor and nurse, and now as an instructor as well." He complained with annoyance.

"You don't have the luxury of thinking of yourself as the Emergency Medical Programme anymore. You've become a full-fledged member of the crew." I continued.

"I see. Are you suggesting that I be re-programmed?" He shot back.

"No. I'm asking if there's anything I can do to help you."

"Help me?" He chocked out in surprise.

"If there's anything you need or want, I'd like to see that you get it." I insisted. He spun around. His face was fuming in rage.

"What I'd like is to be turned off when people leave. I spend hours here with absolutely nothing to do. When someone does remember to deactivate me they do so without asking if it's convenient. It's extremely irritating. I am constantly treated like a hypospray and not like anyone else on the crew. I am insulted, ignored and whatever else rude behaviour people have they just seem to take it out on me!" He ranted. It took me a moment to come up with at least one solution to his issue.

"What if I gave you control over your deactivation sequence?" I suggested.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm sure we can make it possible for you to turn yourself off, or to prevent being turned off."

"I-I might like that." He stammered out.

"I'll have someone look into it. Anything else?" I chirped.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to give it some thought." He muttered. I nodded and started towards the exit of sickbay. Just before I left, I turned around one more time.

"Doctor?" I called out. He raised an eyebrow towards me.

"Would you like to be turned off?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he shook his head.

"No, thank you. Captain." He replied.

"Anytime, Doctor." I replied and swiftly left to go to my quarters.

\---One hour later---

Time: 1935.

Sarah and Micheal did their usual arguing over some new toys that I had replicated for them a few days ago, as I worked at my desk on status reports.

"No! Barbie is mine!" Sarah complained as she held up the perfect blond doll that had wasted hours of my life when I was a child playing with them. Micheal attempted to grab the doll from her grasp but Sarah swatted his hand away in response.

"Come on, Sarah! Share!" Micheal demanded as he tried again.

"No! She is mine! Mine! Go play with something else." Sarah insisted. Micheal grinned with an evil look and took his remote control monster truck and proceed to "try" and run his sister over with it. I had rubbed the sleep from my eyes, yet still exhausted. I thought about making them stop, but were they hurting anyone? I looked back down at my reports over the yelling of Sarah and the laughing of Micheal.

More the chaos of my children I managed to hear the sound of a chime at the door. I sighed and got up. Pulling my robe closer to my body and pressed the enter button. The door slid open to reveal Commander Chakotay.

"Commander. Sorry, did the noise disturb you?" I asked.

"Ah, no, Captain. Sorry for dropping in so late. I forgot to give you Harry's report." He nervously said. I nodded and took the padd from his outstretched hand.

"Thanks, Commander." I said. Chakotay nodded back and looked above my shoulder to probably see Sarah and Micheal fighting since they were still screaming at each other.

"If you don't mind me asking. What is going on here?" He blurted out.

A passing ensign in the corridor gave us strange looks with a slight blush as if she just saw two people that- Ugh. Nevermind. Don't go there.

"You may as well come in. You might be able to separate them from whatever they are fighting about anyway." I muttered in exhaustion as I almost collapsed into my seat as Chakotay crossed the room towards them. At this point, Sarah was fighting off the badly controlled car with one hand and held onto the doll's body with the other as Micheal tried to control the truck with one hand and had a firm grasp on the doll's head, yanking against his sister's grip in the process.

"What is happening over here?" Chakotay asked. His voice cutting through their protests and they looked up at him with annoyed/angry expressions.

"I need to run an experiment and I need the doll. Sarah is too dumb to understand how important it is." Micheal explained.

"He is going to blow her up! That is what he did last time at Grandma Gretchen's!" Sarah protested.

"I said I was sorry!" Micheal snapped.

"Doesn't matter. Pants of fire." Sarah snapped. Micheal looked back at her with confusion.

"You mean liar, liar pants on fire. Dummy."

"No! You are the dummy." Sarah pouted. Micheal rolled his eyes and muttered "Idiot brain." under his breath.

"Micheal. Language." I barked. Micheal nodded and looked down at the ground in shame. Chakotay sat down on the ground in front of them and held up the doll.

"How about this, you just replicate another doll? Simple." He suggested. I shook my head in disappointment. It seems easy in theory.

"Nope! We used up all our rations." Micheal stated. Then my kids looked at me for the blame as Chakotay looked at me for answers. I sighed and shook my head.

"Most of the rations were spent on the toys-" I explained.

"The rest on coffee." Sarah and Micheal both added. Chakotay tried to hide his amusement but failed. He got up and walked over to the replicator. With a few taps of the replicator, a doll appeared. He picked it up and handed it to Micheal. Micheal examined it for a moment, then he seems satisfied and thanked Chakotay before running into their room.

"How-"

"I used my rations." He simply stated.

"You didn't need to do that. I could have just given him one next week." I insisted. He shrugged with a smirk as Sarah watched us curiously.

"But by then, Sarah's doll would have been long gone." He insisted. I shrugged with agreement and looked back at the padd. He said one last goodbye and left to his quarters. Sarah tilted her head to the side a little then looked at me with sad eyes.

"He acts like Daddy."

"A little, Sarah."

\---Three hours later---

I carefully rubbed the sleep from my eyes as my combadge chirped on my nightstand next to me. I let out a big yawn and grabbed it.

"Kim to Captain Janeway."

"Janeway here." I mumbled into the badge.

"Captain, we've got him back. The Romulan." Harry said with an unusual chipper voice for so late in the night.

"Good work. Put him through to my quarters." I ordered and threw back my covers. I got up and entered my living room. Quickly going to the replicator to get a coffee.

"This is Kathryn Janeway."

"This is the cargo vessel Talvath." The Romulan replied to the channel.

"Thank you for answering our hail, Captain. What is your name? How may I address you?" I asked.

"I'd prefer not to give my name." He replied.

"Very well, I understand that you must have been skeptical when I told you where we are. I hope you've been able to verify our position."

"My analysis of your hailing frequency seems to indicate that it originates in the Delta quadrant, but I am not precluding the possibility that you've been able to create that illusion somehow." He replied suspiciously.

"To what end?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. That doesn't negate the possibility."

"How can I assure you of my truthfulness?"

"You say you are a Federation ship. Are you a Starfleet vessel?"

"Yes, we are." I confirmed, once again.

"And your mission in the Delta quadrant?"

"Our mission was originally in the Alpha quadrant. We were pulled against our will to our present location. Now we're trying to get home." I explained.

"Aren't you in fact Starfleet spies on a surveillance mission?"

"Captain, I understand your concern. Naturally, the Romulan Empire doesn't want Starfleet spying on its science vessels, but since we're seventy thousand light-years from Romulan space and a subspace message to Starfleet would take years, I think you have to admit that we can't be much of a threat to you. You have nothing to fear from us."

"Soothing words, Captain, but they are only words."

"If we were spies, we wouldn't be asking what I'm going to ask you now. We have no way of communicating with Starfleet, with our friends and families. We're hoping you might be able to relay a message for us. Our crew is not large. Each of them could write a short personal message. You'd be welcome to read them all before passing them on. I think you'd be convinced that they're nothing more than the heartfelt words of some very lonely people." I insisted.

"Captain, it would ease my apprehension if I could see that you are who you say you are. I have a signal amplifier onboard. I've been working to reconfigure the protocols to penetrate the radiation stream of the wormhole. I think it might be possible to establish a visual link between us." He insisted.

"I have no objection. When that's done, will you help us?" I asked, hopeful.

"I make no promises. Let us proceed one step at a time. Have your officers contact me to attempt the visual link."

"Mommy?" A small voice chirped. I spun around, almost spilling my coffee to see Sarah standing at the doorway of her bedroom. Holding her teddy bear.

"Ah, Sarah? This isn't a good time right now." I told her.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked and pointed towards the badge in my hand.

"Sarah! Go back to bed. I will explain later. I promise." I begged.

"Is that your daughter?" The Romulan asked on the line. I swore to myself and sighed.

"Yes, I have a daughter and a son. I am sorry about this-"

"No need to explain. I understand. I have a wife and daughter waiting for me at home myself who I haven't seen for quite some time."

"Oh, well. Certainly, you understand how we need to go home."

"Yes of course. I must go now. Goodnight, Captain." He replied.

"Goodnight." I said softly and ended the call. Sarah still stood in the doorway.

"Who was that?" She asked. I sighed and rubbed my eyes and I collapsed on the sofa.

"Just somebody at home."

Sarah yawned and clearly did not understand me but she was too tired to argue and figure out more answers. I got up, placing my now cold coffee on the table and guided her back into her room. She hopped back into bed. I quickly kissed her on the forehead and tucked her in.

"Goodnight, Sarah. Love you."

"Love you too, Mommy." She muttered as her eyes fluttered close to fall asleep.

\-----

(Next Day: Breakfast.)

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

B'Elanna and I sat eating in the messhall. B'Elanna refused to take her eyes off the padd in front of her and kept picking at her food as I regrettable shoved nutritional supplements into my mouth because according to the Doctor, I can't survive off of Hot Chocolate. Then he proceeds to cut me off of HC and made me eat this for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

I want Hot Chocolate right now.

I also want B'Elanna to stop growling and acting like a klingon for once. But, let's not lie to ourselves. That won't happen anytime soon. B'Elanna slammed the padd down. Making the small ensigns next to us jump a little and shoot us hostile looks since we are still being labelled as Maquis.

"B'Elanna. What the hell is happening over there?" I demanded.

"I figured out something last night, and so far I have been correct in my calculations. I just need to finish this so that I can confirm my next action with the Captain." She explained. Without really explaining what it was about, but she gave me more info then she usually does.

"And this something is?" I pushed. She finally looked up from her padd and glared at me.

"Figure it out yourself." She snapped and abruptly got up and left, just as Chakotay walked in with the Captain and her kids (+Mollie.) walked into the messhall and passed us. B'Elanna headed towards the exit blushing. Blushing.

I am going to annoy the hell outta her about this later.

I looked over to the table were the Captain and her family were...with Chakotay. I looked at everyone else in the messhall. Silently praying that I wasn't the only one confused about when slick Chakotay over here decided to insert himself into Janeway's regular meal schedule. I seemed to not be the only one as everyone else was also looking at them and whispering rumours to each other about what they suspect was going on.

Even Micheal and Sarah looked confused as hell across from them. Mollie did her usual thing by sitting next to the Captain and a dog's version of a death glare at Chakotay beside the Captain. Neelix had come over and had given them their usual breakfast special while blissfully unaware that Chakotay couldn't seem to stop staring at her.

Micheal kept stabbing his meal and glaring at Chakotay. Sarah kept giving her mother and Chakotay confused looks but didn't dare interrupt the conversation between the Captain and Neelix as he complained that she drank too much coffee and she tried to explain the benefits of caffeine with Chakotay pitching in every few moments.

Tom, suddenly, slipped in across from me with a big grin on his face.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, clearly very happy about something.

"About?" I asked, then shoved more food into my mouth.

He gestured towards Janeway's table.

"I think it has been confirmed. I cannot be the only one thinking this."

"Are you talking about the J/C thing?" I asked. The J/C trainwreck that everyone is convinced that either Janeway and Chakotay are um...sleeping together, which, let's be honest here, impossible. Or that they might be later on in the journey. Some really screwed up thinking patterns but I have been pulled into it and am now part of the popular people when the crew want info on their relationship just because I hang out with her kids.

"Of course, I think this has confirmed the start of a blooming relationship." He said.

"Why? Just because he sits with her and her family a couple of times a week. Besides, don't you think their...relationship kinda just shot off very fast in the past couple days. Yesterday, he was nervous to even go near her kids and today he is staring at her. What the hell was up with that?!" I demanded as we watched them again.

"You are over-analyzing this, Shadow." Tom insisted.

"Well, someone should! Everyone seems to be falling headlong into this without really thinking about it." I argued. Tom raised an eyebrow towards me and leaned back into his chair.

"I thought you supported it. I know how much you despise "love" and yet if it did happen, you claimed you would be fine with it. Do you think differently now?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I am still fine with it but I won't support it so willingly like everyone else is."

"Seska and multiple members of the Maquis, probably parts of the Fleet too, don't agree with it still."

"First of all: Seska is a jealous maniac so of course, she wouldn't support it. No thinking involved there. The ones against it in the Maquis are probably thirsty for either of those two so let's not go there and keep in mind Chakotay is a Maquis criminal and to the eyes of young Starfleet officers, the Captain is the perfect Starfleet Captain. If they got together, those crewmembers reality of what is what and who is who would be destroyed and they would have to reevaluate a whole lot." I ranted.

"You have good points there." Tom admitted. I finished the last of my meals and pushed the tray away. Starting to feel sick to my stomach as I considered the whole relationship once again.

\-----

(30 minutes later.)

Ensign Harry Kim's POV

"We're ready to try a visual link with the Romulan ship, Captain." Tuvok said as the Captain exited the turbo lift, followed by Mollie and Chakotay.

"Good work." She said and stood in the middle of the bridge as Chakotay sat down and Mollie stood beside her owner and let out a small woof for attention.

"We didn't have any trouble configuring the protocols, but that phase variance in the radiation stream gave us a few problems. Torres is going to balance it manually from Engineering." I reported.

"Okay, we've got the communications frequency locked in." Tom called out.

"On screen." The Captain barked out. The viewscreen changed from the wormhole to a static screen, I adjusted it to shimmer into the head and shoulders of a Romulan man almost scowling at us.

"I presume you are Captain Janeway."The Romulan guessed

"Yes. I want to thank you, Captain, for maintaining contact with us. It means a great deal to me and to my crew." The Captain greeted. The Romulan's eyes narrowed.

"I am not familiar with this class of ship." He commented.

"It's new, but it isn't classified. I'm a little surprised your intelligence hasn't provided you with the information."

"I've been in space for over a year, Captain, and am not privy to the latest intelligence, but I'm sure that our operatives provided the government with detailed information about your new ship."

"No doubt. Captain, have you been able to communicate with your government about sending on our messages?" The Captain asked.

"I have. They've promised to take the matter under advisement."

"I see. And when do you think they will have an answer?"

"It is impossible to predict the time table of the Romulan Senate. When they've made their decision I will hear from them."

"We don't have the luxury of a great deal of time. My officers are predicting that the probe will become inoperable in the next forty-eight hours."

"Captain, I am a low ranking scientist, a minor functionary. It is not my place to tell the Romulan Senate to speed up their decision-making process." He insisted bitterly.

"You said you've been in space for over a year. You did mention that you have a family? Correct?"

"Yes. My wife and my daughter are on Romulus." He said. A fact that the captain seemed to know since she wasn't surprised by this.

"A daughter. How old is she?"

"She is seven months."

"Then you've never seen her."

"To my sorrow, no. She'll be two years old before I get back."

"You must miss your family very much."

"I knew when I accepted this assignment there would be a price to pay. Perhaps I didn't realise how high that price would be."

"Captain. Every one of us on this ship has left behind friends, family, loved ones. We may not see them again for years, maybe never, so we can all understand how lonely you must be. My children might never see any of their family again. It is a dangerous quadrant. I might not be around to watch them grow and mature. Surely you must understand our feelings as well. We would be deeply grateful for any efforts you might make to persuade your government to send our messages."

"I cannot guarantee success, but I will try to persuade my superiors to make their decision quickly and positively." He replied. Captain Janeway smiled at him with a nod.

"Thank you."

"I will contact you again." He said and gestured towards someone off-screen to cut the transmission. The transmission ended and the viewscreen switched back to the wormhole. The Captain turned back to Chakotay.

"Commander, let's assume he's going to be successful. Tell the crew to prepare personal messages and have them ready within the hour, they may go off their shifts."

"With pleasure, Captain." Chakotay beamed. Suddenly, the turbo lift opened to B'Elanna sprinting onto the bridge. She was out of breathe and held up her finger for a moment to catch her breathe. Then when her breathing was almost back to normal she finally spoke.

"Captain, I have to talk to you." B'Elanna said as she wheezed.

"Go ahead, Torres." The Captain said, turning towards her to give her full attention.

"No. I mean, in private." B'Elanna insisted. Captain Janeway was silent for a moment then walked towards her ready room.

"Very well. Commander, you have the bridge." She replied and entered the room, followed by B'Elanna.

\-----

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres

"I think this will work, Captain, but I didn't want to bring it up in front of the crew. It wouldn't be right to get their hopes up in case it doesn't work, although I think it will." I blurted out in excitement as we entered her ready room. The Captain held up her hand to silence me as she sat behind her desk.

"Slow down, Torres, and tell me what you're talking about." She insisted.

"The phase-amplitude of the visual link with the Romulan ship is within just a few megahertz of meeting transporter protocols."

"Are you suggesting-"

"We might be able to piggyback a transporter beam onto the visual link. We could transport the entire crew back to the Alpha quadrant." I interrupted.

"You'll have to reconfigure the matter transmission rate."

"Fairly substantially." I said.

"And we risk losing whatever we try to beam out."

"We'll have to run a series of tests first."

"See to it, Lieutenant." She approved.

"I'll need some help."

"You have my authorization to use any of the ship's personnel you need. This has top priority. And don't worry about secrecy. I doubt you'd be able to keep this quiet for very long." She joked. I nodded with a chuckle and ran out.

\-----

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

(Five minutes later.)

I slumped in my seat in my quarters, I stared down at a letter format. An empty letter format. I can't even get past who I am sending it to because, at this point, I have no living family or friends. Unless you count the crew on Voyager.

I heard a chime. I looked towards my door. Surprised and confused.

"Come in." I called out. Micheal and Sarah nervously walked in with two padds.

"Hi, Bini. Um, can you help us with the letter? Mommy is busy." Sarah explained.

"I am afraid I won't be much help, you two. I can't even write my own for goodness sake." I complained and tossed my padd on the floor.

"Who are you writing to?" Micheal asked as they sat on the sofa beside me. I gave a frustrated sigh and curled myself into a ball.

"I don't know! Everyone in the Alpha Quadrant who cared about me is dead." I replied. Micheal and Sarah shared a look.

"Why don't you write to Grandma Gretchen?"

"Who is 'Grandma Gretchen'?"

"Our grandma."

"Now, why would I write to your grandma?"

"Because you need to write to someone." Micheal chirped. He got up and picked up the padd. He typed in her sending info and handed the padd back to me.

"I don't know about this..." I muttered.

"Come on, Bini! Come on!" They begged. 

"OK! OK! Geez, you know how much I hate it when you guys whine." I complained. I shifted in my position to be more comfortable. "Wait, why are you guys here again?"

"We actually need help with writing too. We want to write to Uncle Owen-Admiral Paris but we don't know what to say to him." Micheal said. I must have gone pale as I stiffened up at the mention of Admiral Paris. Micheal and Sarah gave me concerned expressions.

"I have an idea. You write to your grandma Gretchen and I write to Admiral Paris. I am sure your grandma misses you very much and wants to hear from you. Now, go on now. I have some writing to do." I insisted and shoed them out of my quarters. They both quickly ran out and I looked down at the padd.

"Computer. Start a letter:

To Admiral Owen Paris. Starfleet Command.

From: Lieutenant Bini Filters. USS Voyager.

Hello, Admiral. I am sure you are wondering why I. Out of everyone, have chosen you to write my letter to. I actually have a good reason for once and this time I am going to address some...things that I never got to tell you while I was in custody of Starfleet.

I know that you remember what my mother said that day at the funeral. I remember it still to this day. Long after the death of both my parents but you remember it because of your gulity consequence. Something that is built into you by force of Starfleet training. A few months ago I would have claimed that you didn't care who died or who lived, just as long as the battle or war was won.

But, I noticed in my time on Voyager that it may not be true. I have become aware that Captain Janeway herself suffers lots of guilt for stranding us out here or when someone is injured. It is just the little things that set her off and as much as Chakotay tries to make her see reason, which let's be honest here, is very hard to do. She still feels like sh*t. Excuse my language.

She was your student after all so I assume some of this gulity death wish she has is brought on by you and the way she was raised. So what I am trying to say is that...I don't blame you for my Father's death. Maybe that will help you sleep a little better at night. Knowing at least someone...even if they are 75 light-years away...doesn't blame you for a death that couldn't be prevented. I mean it could've. But it is not because the borg showed up.

And if you think that I blame you for the fact that I was in jail for a couple of months then you are about half correct there. Congrats on that one.

I hope you are able to sleep tonight.

-Lt. Bini Faustina Filters. Second in command of Security. USS Voyager.

P.S: When you get the chance, make sure the replicators as the penalty colonies are improved. I know we are meant to suffer and think about our horrible crimes there but if I ever make it back I at least want the food to be edible.

Computer. End Letter and send to Commander Chakotay."

\-----

Kes's POV

The news was spreading fast. I know that listening to rumours is bad and most of them aren't true anyway but this rumour was confirmed by B'Elanna herself. Herself.

We might be leaving Voyager, leaving the Doctor behind. I entered into sickbay. The Doctor was still puttering around and working on new experiments.

"I've finished these and I'm ready for more." I said and handed the padd with finished lessons.

"You've finished those already?" He replied, surprised as he took the padd back and quickly scanned the info.

"I enjoyed studying anatomy. It would be interesting to see an autopsy sometime." I explained. He placed it down on the nearest console and straightened up.

"What are the bones of the middle ear?" He quizzed.

"Malleus, incus and stapes."

"And the connective tissue between the middle and the external auditory canal?"

"The tympanic membrane."

"Hmm. I suspect you have an eidetic memory. An astonishing gift. I'll do a full neural scan on you at some point." The Doctor said with a satisfied smirk and entered his office, I followed after him.

"I've been thinking. If we do get back to Federation space, I'd like to explore the possibility of going to Medical School." I said. He nodded and sat down behind his desk.

"If you continue to apply yourself as you have, by the time we get back you may already have the equivalent of a medical degree."

"Then you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"That we might be getting back soon."

"If there's one thing you can count on, it's that I am the last to be told about anything that happens on this ship."

"Everyone's talking about it. There may be a way to transport all of us to the Alpha Quadrant. Chief Torres and half of engineering are working on it right now." I explained.

"I see. Well, I'll say goodbye now. I won't be transporting with the rest of you." He replied sadly and turned on his computer.

"But can't we download your programme and take you with us?"

"My programme is fully integrated into the sickbay system. At present, I cannot be downloaded." He shot back. By imulse I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, he gave me a startled look.

"Thank you for everything." I added.

"Wait. I'd like. That is, could I ask a favour of you?" He asked.

"Anything."

"If you do leave, before you go, would you check to make sure I've been deactivated."

"I promise."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I looked up at the Romulan on the viewscreen. Hoping to find the right words to explain the discovery.

"And our Chief Engineer has managed to bind a transporter beam to the visual link between us." I explained.

"Then you've matched your data transmission to the phase-amplitude of our comm. signal?" He asked. I nodded back.

"Exactly." I replied.

"Apparently our intelligence operatives are not doing their job. You clearly have technology that we are unaware of. This would be an incredible breakthrough in subspace field mechanics." He replied amazed at our work.

"If it's successful, we'd like to try transmitting a test cylinder to you." Chakotay pitched in.

"A test cylinder of what sort?" He asked suspiously.

"It is a standard Starfleet mechanism with a varietal molecular matrix. It simulates most organic and non-organic compounds. It is not classified technology." Tuvok explained in the Vulcan way of using too much info.

"Ah, I am aware of this mechanism. We use a similar device. I will allow the transport." He approved. I tapped my combadge.

"Bridge to Transporter room one." I said.

"Torres here. We're all set, Captain. The lock is active and we're focused on the Romulan's transporter coordinates.." B'Elanna replied back on the channel.

"All right then. Let's give it a try.

"Energise." Chakotay ordered.

"The cylinder has dematerialized, Captain." B'Elanna reported. On the viewscreen, the cylinder appeared beside the Romulan. The Romulan slowly picked it up to make sure it was real. Then he placed it back down.

"Can you get it back?" I asked over the channel.

"The pattern buffer is having trouble accepting the matter stream." B'Elanna replied with a hint of bitterness. Harry tapped his own combadge.

"I'll increase power to the phase transition coils." He said.

"No effect. Ramp the coils to thirty-seven megajoules."

"Thirty-seven megajoules."

The cylinder dematerialized from the other ship and probably rematerialized in the transporter room than appeared on his ship again for the final test. He took hold of it again as a test.

"Congratulations, Captain. You've done it. Very impressive." He congratulated.

"We should run a series of these tests just to make sure, but we have to act quickly before the probe is crushed.

"I understand."

"Eventually we will have to try transporting a person. One of our crew will beam to your ship if you'll allow it."

"I'm afraid I can't permit that, Captain, my government would never allow Starfleet personnel on this ship. I wouldn't want my logs to show that activity." He insisted.

"Then what would you suggest?" Tuvok asked.

"I'll volunteer to transport to your ship and back again."

"But Captain, if we can't transport to your ship, how are we to get back?"

"If the procedure is successful, I'll arrange for a troopship to join me. That would easily accommodate your crew."

"Very well. We'll be in touch."

\-- 20 minutes later (In a corridor: heading towards the Transporter room.)--

"Kim and Torres have made more than twenty transports of the test cylinder, even though she's still having trouble with that phase variance. Every one of them has been successful." Chakotay reported. I fiddled with my combadge in nervousness as I considered all that was at stake if this didn't work.

"Let's hope it goes as well with the Romulan." I said as Tuvok raised an eyebrow at Chakotay and Chakotay scowled back at him.

"Captain, I must insist that I stay with him at all times while he is on board."

"Agreed." I replied as we entered the transporter room where B'Elanna and Harry stood in deep conversation. They went straight to attention the moment they noticed us.

"We're locked onto him. Whenever you're ready, Captain." B'Elanna said.

"Well, let's try it. Energise." I ordered. Several beeps went off which caused B'Elanna to panic a little. "What's the problem?"

"It's the phase variance in the radiation stream. I'm balancing it manually." B'Elanna reported and after a few moments, the Captain solidifies on the transporter padd. Tuvok quickly pulled out his phaser for protection.

"Welcome to the Delta quadrant, Captain. My first officer, Commander Chakotay. Lieutenant Tuvok, head of security. Chief Engineer Torres and Operations officer Kim." I greeted. Tuvok pulled out his tricorder and put away his phaser

"My congratulations on your remarkable accomplishment. This is an astonishing breakthrough." He said as he looked around the transporter room.

"For a while there I didn't think you were going to make it. There was a strange phase variance in the radiation stream. It almost kept us from pulling you through." B'Elanna informed him.

"Mister Tuvok, you may begin evacuation procedures." I ordered. Tuvok moved closer to me.

"I suggest we delay that for the moment, Captain. I'm afraid I've found the reason for the unusual phase variance."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Captain, what year is it?" Tuvok asked the Captain.

"What year?" He repeated in confusion.

"If you please."

"By your calendar, the year is 2351."

"But this is 2371." Chakotay pointed out.

"Exactly. Our Romulan visitor is a person out of time. He is showing clear evidence of temporal displacement. I would surmise that the wormhole is a rift not just in space but in time. The unusual phase variance we detected was actually an indication of a temporal shift. We have transported him from twenty years in the past to our present." Tuvok explained. Not knowing that he had just crushed a lot of dreams in the process.

\-----

(12 minutes later.)

Lieutenant Tom Paris's POV

We all sat in the briefing room with the Romulan. There were an uncomfortable silence and tension that filled the room as I know most people in the room wanted to go home. Personally I didn't. I have found I have evolved more than I ever did in the Alpha Quadrant. Besides. Even if we did get back, Bini and I would probably be sent back to prison and the rest of the Maquis with us.

B'Elanna seemed to have broken the silence by finally giving a confirmation of what we already know. "I've gone over and over the transporter logs. There's no question that if we try to transport ourselves through that wormhole, we'll end up twenty years in the past."

"Then let's do it. It's better than trying to spend the next seventy years trying to get back." Harry argued. He looked like a little kid that just lost his dog. Despite the fact that Mollie was in the room but she was trying to make the Captain feel better as she seemed to be going through some sort of shock as she stared at the briefing room table.

"How can we do that? We'd be going back to a time when you were only two years old." I reminded Harry. The Captain seemed to have snapped out of whatever trance she went into and slipped on the "Captain's mask" to prevent anyone from seeing what she was really thinking.

"I know you're disappointed, Harry, we all are. It seemed we were so close. But clearly we can't go back. It would pollute the timeline to such an extent that the consequences would be unimaginable." She explained to us, then looked directly at the Romulan. "I'm afraid we'll have to send you back alone and ask that you not reveal anything that has happened here."

"I can assure you, Captain, that I would not do anything that might contaminate the future and perhaps harm the Romulan Empire, but, in twenty years I could alert Starfleet not to launch the mission which sent you here." He said.

"I'm afraid that's not possible either. We've already had a huge impact on this quadrant. People and events here would be drastically affected." Chakotay explained.

"I'm afraid we're left with our original request. In twenty years, would you relay our personal messages to Starfleet?" The Captain asked once again.

"Of course. At the proper time, I will transmit them. If you should find a way back within my lifetime, I'd be an old man, but I would welcome a message from you. I am Telek R'Mor of the Romulan Astrophysical Academy." The Romulan...Telek said with a small smile.

"I promise you'll hear from us. Because we will get back." She promised. Mollie gave out a bark in agreement.

\-----

(5 minutes later.)

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

I yawned as exhaustion started to set in as I stood watch in engineering with my security team. This was probably the most boring job in the quadrant. My entire reason for being here is to watch. Watch. I suppose it is better than jail but seriously? I have been doing this for a couple of months now and I am wondering if I should demote myself to something more fun. Like scrubbing plasma from the EPS relays like Crewman Frank Darwin.

"Tuvok to Filters." I internally started to scream in irritation. If this was about the report I missed, I was going to snap. We might be getting home soon and I am sure Starfleet won't mind if I miss one damn report. I tapped my combadge with bitterness as I considered how I was going to get myself outta this one.

"Filters here. What can I do for you now, sir?" I snapped with sarcasm.

"I require information about Telek R'Mor of the Romulan Astrophysical Academy. I need assistance in finding information about him." I rolled my eyes. Knowing better than to question why I was looking up whoever this was but also well aware that it wasn't my place to question my superior's orders. No matter how much of my time is wasted. But at least I am doing something. 

"Alright. How much info are we talking about?" I asked as I went to one of the side consoles in engineering and logged into it.

"Information about his life, family and whichever other important info for the year 2371."

After a few moments of skimming this Romulan's rather impressive service record and bio, I concluded that I have info that Tuvok won't like.

"Tuvok, I have some info about him that you probably aren't going to like." I warned as I reread the section.

"Lieutenant. I am Vulcan. Vulcan cannot-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. For goodness sake. Anyway. There is nothing for this year on this Terek guy. He died four years ago from some sort of disease. He had a daughter and two sons. His eldest son went into the military and last the computer check, he is still active. Unless he has been killed in the few months that we have been out here. Which, I seriously doubt but then again we are 75 years from Earth." I ranted.

Commander Chakotay's POV

Tuvok handed and yellow isolinear chip to Terek as he stepped onto the transporter padd.

"These are our messages." Tuvok said as Terek looked down at the chip in his hand and tightened his fist around it.

"I wish you luck on your journey." He said.

"And I thank you for your help." Janeway replied. She nodded towards B'Elanna. "Energize."

Terek disappeared from the padd as B'Elanna started up the transport sequence with Harry beside her.

"The signal's in the pattern buffer. Transferring to the emitter array." B'Elanna. called out

"Phase variance is out of synch again."

"Compensating. Transport complete, Captain. He made it."

"I'll tell the crew. They can have the satisfaction of knowing that their messages have reached their families." Janeway said with a little hope in her eyes.

"Captain, I did not want to mention this until after our guest had left. I checked the databanks of the computer for a Romulan scientist named Telek R'Mor." Tuvok interrupted.

"And?"

"I'm sorry to report Doctor R'Mor died in 2367."

"That was four years ago."

"That is correct. Before he would have sent our messages."

"Maybe he left a will telling someone else to transmit the messages. Or he could have given our computer chip to the Romulan Government." B'Elanna suggested.

"It is possible. Unfortunately, there is no way to know. Although the database does show that he has a son in the Romulan military this year."

"Then let's move on. We've got a long way to go." The Captain insisted.

\-----  
(Starfleet Command: 75 light-years away. (Two weeks later.)

Admiral Owen Paris POV

"Computer. Start Personal Log. Two weeks ago we had received a transmission from a Romulan Warbird that they had messages from the lost crew of the USS Voyager. Katie's ship. We have been able to confirm that they are indeed authentic and from the real crew, we have not been able to confirm how they...well...appeared. The Romulan in question says that his Father gave the chip with the messages to him on his death bed and did not have enough time to explain. All he said about the matter was that there was a wormhole with temporal displacement.

Neither the less. I am still thankful that the crew is alive. Even if they are in the Delta Quadrant and that Tom is alive. I quickly looked through who was getting their own letters. Katie had written to many of the "deceased" family members and one to her sister and mother while the kids had written to her mother.

Tom, of course, sent me a letter. Explaining how he had become a new man out there and how he thinks about what I would think if I know who he has become. I miss him every day. I am just so...pleased. To know that he is still alive. But, I did get a surprising letter from Bini Filters. The poor girl I had sent into a penal colony. It was a rash decision. Not to mention sent her Father to death at Wolf 359.

She said that she had forgiven me. How my gulity consequence was probably weighing me down and causing me to not sleep well. She had a point here. I couldn't help but chuckle as she added in the last request at the bottom. I quote: 

"P.S: When you get the chance, make sure the replicators as the penalty colonies are improved. I know we are meant to suffer and think about our horrible crimes there but if I ever make it back I at least want the food to be edible."

She always did have a strange way with words. I have just filed a request for that very thing. Many Admirals on the board thought it was strange that I was suddenly so focused on the food in penal colonies and asked if I was planning on spending my retirement there. I told them if I got court-martial then yes.

That is all I have to report for today. Hopefully, Voyager will find a way to return home sooner than 75 years. I know Katie can do it. Computer. End Log."

\---End of Chapter 19: Next Chapter ??? (Yet to be determined.)---


	22. Prime Factors: Part One.

Chapter 20: Prime Factors: Part One.

(Three days later.)

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

\-----

Seska and B'Elanna walked over to the same table as I. Which is surprising on Seska's part because she still hates my guts and again: Blackmailing me. She gave me a sweet smile and slipped me a padd under the table as they sat across from me.

I carefully checked the padd out of anyone's eyesight. They were orders for me to get the ship's info ready with Tom in a couple of days. I looked back at Seska. Questioning wither or not she is truly insane by the amount of time she had given us. A couple of days. It is going to take more than a couple of days to pull this off. Not to mention how many red alerts it is going to set off. I can't handle this right now. I glared at her and looked over to B'Elanna. Who at this point was completely in her world as she started to openly eye a man who has just collected a meal from the counter. She turns back to see Seska and I looking at her.

"What?" She demanded. Seska rolled her eyes as she took a bite out of her meal. 

"I've seen that look before. Ensign Murphy had better watch out." Seska joked. Joked. Seska is joking. What is going on this morning?!

"I happen to know that Murphy is seeing one of the Delaney sisters." B'Elanna muttered.

"Not since Harry and Tom Paris made their move." I pitched in.

"Harry and the Delaney sisters? He would have told me." B'Elanna insisted.

"I guess there are some things he keeps to himself." Seska reasoned. 

"For once I agreed with the witch over here. Harry doesn't have to tell you everything, but if you are sooo curious then go ask him." I pointed behind her to where Tom and Harry sat eating breakfast. "He is right there."

B'Elanna turned around, catching the attention of Tom and Harry.

"Harry, is it true about you and the Delaney sisters?"

"Is what true?" Harry nervously asked while shooting Tom the side-eye.

"Come on Harry, there aren't any secrets on a ship this small." Seska said. Tom and I shared a look, we both know she doesn't think that there are secrets on a ship this small. She is part of one. Harry snapped his attention to Tom.

"What have you been telling people?" He demanded. Tom shrugged.

"Well, we did take that trip to Venice with them."

"The holodeck? You've got to be kidding. That lasted all of fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, you know, I've been meaning to ask you. What happened when you and Jenny Delaney disappeared in that gondola?"

"Nothing."

"Harry, we're your friends. You can tell us." B'Elanna encouraged.

"Nothing. We talked, and then I fell over the side." Harry muttered in response. All our jaws dropped and then stifled laughed broke through.

"You fell out of the gondola?" Seska clarified through laughter.

"I think maybe Harry wasn't quite prepared for how voracious Jenny Delaney can be." Tom joked. Harry scowled at all of us as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Shut it, Tom. I fell over. So what?!" Harry demanded.

"So what? Harry. Jenny will forever remember you as the guy who fell off the gondola, like a moron." I replied and took a long slip of water.

"Is moron like your main insult. Geez, get a new one." Seska complained. B'Elanna, Harry and Tom shared a knowing look that Seska had just unlocked a dragon that was going to roast her ass so bad.

"Seriously, witch? I didn't think you could stoop so low." I replied with a slight smirk.

"What the hell does that mean?" Seska barked. Causing some nearby occupied tables to look towards us for entertainment in the morning.

"It means that the best insult to my personality you could come up with was the way I insult people. Very bad. Very pathetic. Very stupid. Should I go on?"

"Don't you dare test me, midget. I can break your neck before you would even know what happened." Seska threatened.

"HA! I don't think so. Unlike you, I was trained in the Obsidian Order for a year. You can learn a lot about how to kill someone and get away with it at that time. Cardassians can be very efficient when they want too." I blurted out, without really thinking but I said it so too late now. May as well run with it. We both shot out of our chairs and gave each other glares that could melt metal. Tuvok suddenly appeared. Out of practically nowhere. He gave us the classic disappointed Vulcan eye raise.

"Um, can I help you, Tuvok?" I nervously asked.

"This is not appropriate behavior for officers. I am putting both of you on report." He replied. Seska scowled at him and muttered something about going to be late and rushed off. I hesitantly back off and ran out of the area because I didn't know how else to get outta this situation.

\-----

Chakotay's POV

Kathryn sighed as she watched Seska leave in a very foul mood and Bini awkwardly run outta the room and the crew looked at each other, probably wondering about what Bini said when she slipped out that she worked for the Cardassians. Something that she doesn't want as common knowledge but when Seska is involved, all sanity is out the window.

"Just when I thought the crew was finally getting closer, I find out I am wrong." She muttered in a foul mood as Mollie loudly chewed her food on the ground beside her.

"It was only Seska and Bini. They were constantly fighting on the ship. One thing wrong and they were at each other's throat. If it makes you feel any better. They fight less now than they ever did on the ship." I explained. She brightened up a little bit, which overall made me feel a little better.

"Then I will rephrase. I think it's finally beginning to happen. Both crews getting along." She said. I smiled at her as I took another bite of my meal and Tuvok walked over to us, seeming having heard her.

"That kind of bonding should improve performance and maximize efficiency." He commented.

"Yes, I'm sure it will." Her combadge sudden chirped. She tapped it.

"Bridge to Captain Janeway." Rollins said over the channel.

"Janeway here. Go ahead."

"Captain, we're receiving a distress call in one of the lower subspace bands." He reported.

"I'm on my way. Janeway out." She barked and swiftly closed the channel and got up.

\-----

Lieutenant Bini Filters

I followed Tuvok, Harry, Tom, The Captain (Who was with Mollie.) and finally Chakotay out of the turbo lift. It was like a mouse running after cheese in a corridor and then gave up by following the mouldy piece of cheese a security section...That was a horrible analogy. What I did was follow Tuvok to his station and stood beside him like a good second in command. I checked the rule book, the prime directive and the academy rule book and I can firmly say that this is not against the rules.

"Lieutenant?" He began. Shooting me a suspicious look as I slithered past him and logged on to the console behind him.

"Don't question it. I checked. It is OK. No rules are broken. I have work I need to be done. Just ignore me." I said and started on my work. I occasionally looked up as people puttered around and the Captain sat in her command chair with Chakotay next to her. Chakotay must have been reading a report about whatever called everyone up here because The Captain asked him for a report.

"The subspace distress signal is coming from a vessel bearing one two five mark two one. Distance two hundred thousand kilometres." He said.

"Captain, sensors indicate five lifeforms aboard." Harry called out as our sensors focused on the ship.

"The vessel is altering its course to intercept us." Tuvok reported as I looked up at the map of the sector and the ship did show to be heading towards us.

"Go to yellow alert and slow to impulse. Hail them, Mister Kim." The Captain barked.

"Aye, Captain." Harry said and after a few moments, the viewscreen flickered and a human-looking man appeared in strange clothing. He was smiling too. I feel like if you were in distress you wouldn't be taking the time to give us a big smile.

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. What is the nature of your emergency?" She asked and gave Chakotay a quick confused look because he looked fine. His ship looked fine.

"We have no emergency." He said as if this was a normal situation and we were making a house call.

"But you're sending out a distress call." Janeway said as she narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. He nodded in agreement as he started to give us a snarky grin.

"Yes, we are."

"Why?"

"Because you are in distress. I am Gathhorel Labin of the planet Sikaris. Please, let us welcome you to our system. Show you the hospitality of our people." He greeted. Like those commercials on FedNews that no one could care less about how damn great Starfleet was. We already knew.

"Now, that is some backwater logic right there." I muttered to Tuvok. He raised an eyebrow to the man.

"I agree, Lieutenant. It is not very logical." He said. I shook my head in disagreement.

"No, it is not that. I think it is worse than that. I don't trust or like this guy." I argued.

"That's very kind of you." The Captain said.

"If I could come aboard your ship, I have gifts for you and a proposal I hope you will find irresistible." He insisted and shut off the channel connecting our ships.

"Mister Tuvok, make the necessary arrangements to receive our guest." The Captain ordered and gave the bridge to Chakotay and swiftly left the bridge with Mollie. I straightened my posture.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" I asked Chakotay. He hesitantly nodded as the rest of the senior staff present gave me amused looks.

"I don't trust this guy and in Tuvok's own words, his reasoning for this entire exchange was illogical. Isn't it illegal to send out a distress call when there is really none? Last I checked we weren't in distress. The ship looks fine." I explained. Chakotay sighed and gave me an annoyed look.

"I take it you want to be involved with the security measures during this?" He suggested. I nodded happily. Finally, I can do my job for once.

"Fine. I will discuss it with the Captain first." He snapped and handed the bridge over to Tuvok as he entered the ready room.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I sat down at my desk with a steaming cup of coffee in my hands as I turned on my computer and looked down at Mollie, who had decided to fall asleep under my desk with loud snores. I smiled at her and looked back at the reports I needed to finish. Finding my mind wander to the strange interaction a few moments ago.

My door chimed, bring me back to reality, I gently set down the cup and said "Come in."

Chakotay walked in with a sour expression.

"Hello, Commander." I greeted and shut off my computer.

"Captain, Bini has a request which I would like noted I don't agree with." He said. I leaned back,

"Noted. What is it?" I asked.

"She has requested that she help in the security measures when Gath comes aboard."

"How is this an issue?" I asked.

"She is 14 years old. I don't think she is mature enough to handle this." He argued as I took a sip of my coffee.

"I know you don't agree with the fact that I made her second in command of security. I agree that it was a hasty decision and I have been considering moving her to a different position on the ship." I said. "But, I think we should give her this one. A chance to really know what her job is like."

He sighed and ran his hand through his black hair. I could tell he was unsure about this but I still think she deserves a chance to prove herself at least once.

"Alright." He said. I nodded.

"Dismissed."

\-----

(One Hour later.)

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

I held a tight grip on Mollie's leash as she kept on pulling on it. Trying to get to her owner as Tuvok kept giving me looks of disappointment beside me as the Captain and Gath walked into the messhall as Neelix and Kes puttered around in the kitchen. I am going to be honest here. I don't like, trust or want to me around this guy and let's be honest here. He is giving the Captain looks.

"Mister Labin, it really isn't necessary to go to all this trouble." Captain Janeway insisted.

"Please. Call me Gath. And I promise you I would like nothing better than to prepare a few of our newest delicacies for you." He flattered and looked at the kitchen over. "Ah, this will be perfect."

"Captain, I'm serving lunch in less than two hours." Neelix protested once he became aware of us.

"We won't be long, Neelix. This is Mister, this is Gath. He's from Sikaris." The Captain introduced. Gath pulled out a dish from a bag he was carrying and set it on the counter to an amazed Neelix.

"Ah! Ooo. Sikaris!" Neelix let out in surprise and praise. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know the planet?" Janeway asked.

"Only stories about their incredible hospitality." Neelix continued.

"Tell me, how do you know about us?" Janeway asked.

"Our people are very well travelled. Some of them have brought backstories about the ship of aliens from another part of the galaxy. People lost and alone, struggling to find their way home again." We all nodded in understanding and Janeway, Neelix and Kes sampled Gath's food.

"This is wonderful."

"And I decided to come and meet you and offer you respite." He said with a snarky grin. God, I hate this guy.

"Respite?" Tuvok repeated.

"A vacation, if you will. Get away from the confines of the ship, enjoy the beauty of our landscape, meet and talk with interesting, learned people." Gath explained like, again, a commercial.

"And the crew would certainly welcome a little shore leave, Captain." Kes said.

"And I hear the Sikarians have a huge variety of edible plants. If we could collect some seeds, we'd expand our selection significantly." Neelix added.

"Sounds like all this would increase performance and maximize efficiency, don't you think, Mister Tuvok?" She asked and looked over to him. He was chief of security.

"Indeed."

"Well Gath, it looks like you're getting visitors. We'll set a course and follow you in."

"I could not be happier."

We started out of the messhall. Hopefully heading towards the transporter room-

"Mommy!" Micheal yelled. Bolting into the room, dragged Sarah with her. Completely ignoring anyone as they reached her and invaded her space. Thank you!

"Micheal, Sarah? What is it?" She asked. A little annoyed to be interrupted like this. But the look on Gath's face when it hit him that she had kids and that she might be married was priceless.

"Sarah broke the holodeck again!" He snapped and glared at her. Sarah stuck her tongue out in response. The Captain pinched the bridge of her nose and looked down at them again.

"Did you report it to B'Elanna?" She asked. They shook their heads "No." She tapped her combadge.

"Janeway to Torres." She said and gave an apologetic smile to Gath. Creepy Gath was staring at her and I could tell Micheal and Sarah didn't like this guy either.

"Torres here, Captain. What can I do for you?" B'Elanna asked over the channel.

"Micheal and Sarah have accidentally broken the holodeck again." The Captain started and B'Elanna interrupted by swearing some...questionable phrases.

"God damn it! Again!!" She yelled which probably caused engineers to shrivel up and cry to whoever was nearby.

"Miss. Torres..." The Captain warned and gave a small smile to Sarah and Micheal.

"I am sorry, Captain." B'Elanna quickly apologized but she was still wearing under her breathe.

"It is alright, Lieutenant. Janeway out."

The Captain sighed in irritation and looked back at Gath to discuss further plans for shore leave. My next move was an issue. It was bad. But when a creep. Keep in mind, a creep is glaring at your Captain in a...um...dare I say...sexual way. Sweet lord, I hated to think that but it was the truth, my instincts kicked in and a stupidly decided to pitch in.

"Captain. May I suggest something?" I pitched in. She nodded her approval.

"I suggest that when you go down to shore leave, you take your kids and Mollie with me. As second in command of security. I think I can keep them safe with you." I said with a big grin. She looked at me with confusion for a moment. Unsure if I was serious or didn't understand what I said. Then her expression changed to understand and she nodded her approval.

"Request approved."

\-----

(One Hour Later.)

Micheal Janeway's POV

We walked across a clean bright plaza on the planet below with Mommy, Gath, Sarah, Bini and Mollie. The crew had spread out and was touring the planet as Sarah, Bini and I kept a close eye on Gath. It was quite clear that none of us trusted Gath. None of us liked Gath. And we weren't going to let Mommy fall for him. 

We walked past shops with fabric and food of many different types. 

"If you see anything you like, just let me know." Gath said as he put a hand on the lower back of Mommy. Causing us all to cringe behind them. Mommy awkwardly moved away and moved closer to a stand with fabric and ran her hand down it.

"What is this material? It's so delicate." Mommy said as she played with the fabric.

"Exquisite, isn't it? It's the latest import from Vedestris. It's spun from the petals of a flower that blooms only in moonlight. Shall I have a dress made for you?" He asked with a sly grin. Bini held herself up against a pillar and looked like she was ready to punch him. I am with Bini on this one. He needs to get away from Mommy.

"That sly son of a bitch. I have got to figure out how to get him away from her." Bini muttered to herself under her breathe. 

"We." Sarah and I softly corrected with venom in our voices as we glared at Gath. Mommy shook her head with a smile.

"It's lovely but, no, thank you." Mommy insisted.

"Is it so hard for you to accept a gift?" Gath pressed

"All right, but something small. Maybe a scarf?" She insisted.

"What a curious person you are. Tell me would it help if I said that you could have an entire wardrobe made from these beautiful fabrics and that it would give all of us great pleasure to create it for you." He said, slithering closer to Mommy and holding her hands with a firm grasp on the fabric still in Mommy's hands. Mommy gave him an awkward expression.

"Let's start with a scarf." She argued.

"Too close, too close." I muttered in panic. We all nodded in agreement as Mollie growled at Gath. The Captain turned towards us. Oh no. She was giving us the look. The look that means "go explore somewhere else."

"Bini, why don't you go take the kids and explore the planet." She suggested. But we all knew it was an order. We all hesitantly stepped away and we allowed Bini to slowly lead us away. I grabbed Bini by her arm once we were far enough so that they couldn't see us for her to stop.

"What are you doing? We have to stop Mommy from-" I started to protest but Bini spun around and grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Micheal. As much as I would love to come up with some complicated plan to save your mother from the clutches of Gath over there and believe me, I do. But, we can't. At least not right now." She took Sarah's hand with Mollie's leash in her other and smiled down at me.

"Believe me when I say, we will make Gath pay. Come on. Let's go find Harry."

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

I watched in amazement as Eudana a woman I met on the planet, waved a device over a device over what looks like a minimalist harp. It making harmonic tones.

"That's beautiful. Are you a musician?" I asked as she continued.

"This isn't a musical instrument. It's an atmospheric sensor. The frequency of the chimes indicates changes in weather conditions." She explained with a sweet smile.

"Then it must work on a principle of non-linear resonance, adjusting to the dynamic variables in the atmosphere." I concluded.

"That's exactly right. Are you a scientist?" She asked.

"In a sense. Can you show me how to operate it?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'd be happy to. First, you have to initialize the sub-harmonic mode." She started to explain and switched on the hand device. I took it gently and moved it around the struts and wires of the weather station.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway

I regrettably sent Bini, Mollie and my kids to go explore. I watched them disappear around a corner. I quite honestly did not want them to go but I don't think they would want to listen to me negotiate with Gath. They clearly do not like him.

I finally found another piece of cloth that I very much liked and held it up to me to see how it looked.

"Oh, I think this one." I decided.

"When I see you wearing that scarf, my pleasure will be greater than yours." He flirted. I placed it down as he kept staring at me.

"Well, I should get back. But with your permission, I'd like to start organizing teams to gather plants and seeds." I said. Trying to draw the conversation to negotiations and work. Suddenly another man appeared beside Gath. 

"This is my associate, Jaret Otel. You may contact him to make any necessary arrangements." He introduced.

"We'll be glad to assist you in any way, Captain." Jaret said with a genuine smile towards me.

"I'll find my officers and we'll return to the ship." I said.

"Tonight we are having a celebration here. I hope you and your officers will be my guests." He urged. After a moment of hesitation." I nodded.

"We'd be delighted." I said.

\-----

(Ten minutes later.)

Harry Kim's POV

Eudana and I had fallen into a casual conversation about her life and her hopes as I noticed Bini, Mollie and her kids walked towards us. Each of them (Except Mollie.) looked worried about something. 

"Hey, Bini! Hey kids." I greeted. Sarah and Micheal mumbled "Hello." and sat down beside me as Bini sat down beside Eudana and gave her a smile, then held out her hand.

"Hello, I am Bini Filters!" She greeted. Eudana chuckled and shook her hand.

"I am Eudana. Lovely to meet you." She replied.

\-----

((Captain's log, stardate 48642.5. The crew is enjoying an evening on Sikaris. They are discovering, to their delight, that reports of this species' hospitality have not been exaggerated.))

(Time: 7 pm.)

Bini Filters POV

Harry and I sat with Eudana in casual clothes as Harry and I explained how we got into the Delta Quadrant and the whole Caretaker fiasco.

"So the whole thing exploded and there we were, seventy thousand light-years from home and no way to get back. It felt pretty lonely." Harry sobered. I rolled my eyes at the cringy ending he added in there. Eudana seemed interested at least as she leaned in.

"That's a very noble story." She said.

"Noble?" Harry and I repeated in surprise.

"Stories can be whimsical, or frightening, or melancholy, or many other things. But noble stories are the ones that can most affect our lives." She explained. "May I have your permission to tell others this story?"

"Sure. It's no secret." Harry agreed.

"But stories are an essential part of every person's being. I would never share one without permission." Eudana explained.

"Go right ahead. I've got a few others too." Harry said and I nodded in agreement. Her eyes widened.

"You do? Come with me. I know a private place where you two can tell me all your stories." She said and gestured us to follow her and we ran after her as we entered another part of the room.

We ran onto a circular platform and Alastria held onto our arms.

"Stand close to me." She warned. "Alastria."

We were suddenly grabbed by a transporter beam and the plaza faded away and we rematerialized in a lush forest. Harry and I slowly stepped off the platform with our jaws dropped as the shock of what just happened hit us. We managed to pull it together before Eudana noticed.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as Eudana lead us through the forest.

"The woods of Alastria, my favourite place. I usually come here when I want to spend time alone but, tonight it seemed right to bring you. Now, tell me your stories. All of them." She said as we continued on.

"Why is it so much warmer here?" I asked with annoyance as I push passed a thick bush. She didn't answer as we reached a clearing near a cliff and the sun started to rise...two suns started to rise with a gentle breeze flowing over the area. Last I checked there was only one sun.

"What is that?" Harry asked at the event that was taking place.

"The dawn zephyr."

"Dawn? We just got here. That's, that is an amazing feeling. What's happening?"

"The erosene winds, passion winds, come just before the dawn. The erosene creates euphoria." She said. I looked over to the two suns again as we settled down on a log, facing the sunrise.

"Why am I seeing two suns?" I asked. Unsure if I was insane or I read the sensor readings wrong that there was only one sun in the system. I seriously hope I was just reading the sensor readings wrong.

"Because this is a binary system." Eudana said. Harry and I looked at each other in panic. We were not in a binary system.

"But your planet only has one sun." Harry argued.

"But Alastria has two."

"Eudana, where are we?" I asked again.

"I told you. Alastria. A system far from Sikaris."

"How far?" Harry asked.

"Do you have to ask all these questions?" She complained.

"Please, it's important." Harry begged.

"Alastria is about two and a half billion times the distance between Sikaris and it's sun." She answered.

"That's almost forty thousand light-years." I muttered and Harry is sitting there in shock as Eudana, who couldn't take the clue, cuddled up against Harry.

"Now, feel the breeze." She said, trying to drive the conversation in a different direction. Harry finally pulled it together and uncurled Eudana from him.

"Er, we have to go back." Harry said.

"It's still night on Sikaris. We have plenty of time." She complained.

"No, er, we're going back, and I need you to tell me everything you know about that platform that got us here."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"-And tomorrow night you must let me take you to the theatre." He continued. I brought myself out of my thoughts and looked back at him with the best smile I could muster through my exhaustion.

"Oh my, I have lost all track of time. My crew has gone. I'm the last one here." I realized.

"I hope that's because you're enjoying yourself." He flirted again.

"I am."  
Gath slowly moved in for a kiss. I guess I didn't have enough time to react before he kissed me. And I let him. I heard the rustling of footsteps running across the plaza before it hit me that they came to an abrupt halt.

I instantly pulled back to catch my breathe and he smiled back.

"Sweet lord!" A familiar voice exclaimed. I snapped to look at the small form of a girl with pericing blue eyes, brown hair done up into a ponytail wearing casual clothes of a sweater, jogging pants and tied shoes. It was Bini. Who was clutching her mouth with on hand, her eyes wide open as she stared at us.

Harry and a resident ran up beside her, out of breath.

"Captain! Excuse me for interrupting but I've just found out about something incredible." Harry said. I choose to temporarily ignore Bini as she looked down at the ground.

"Calm down, Ensign. What is it?" I asked. Getting up and placing a calm hand on his shoulder,

"That platform." Harry pointed towards a circular platform in another room. "It's a transportation device. Extremely sophisticated. It operates on the principle of folding space."

"That's something that's been theorized, but no one's ever been able to develop the technology." I reasoned.

"Well, these people have. I've just been to Alastria and back. Alastria is forty thousand light-years away." He continued. Gath stood up and walked forward to stand beside me.

"We call it a spatial trajector. We are able to travel to all the planets in this quadrant." Gath explained.

"How far can it take you?" I asked him.

"Alastria is at the uttermost limits of its range." Gath replied.

"Apparently it's never been used to move anything as large as Voyager, but as I understand the principle of space folding, the size of the object isn't relevant." Harry added.

"What do you think? Would it be possible to modify your technology so we could use it?" I asked Gath.

"I tried to tell him." Eudana pleaded.

"What is it?" I asked the group.

"We cannot share our technology. Once it's out of our control, it might fall into the hands of those who would abuse it, and our canon of laws strictly forbids that." He said.

"But we wouldn't abuse it. Don't you see what it would mean to us?" Harry pleaded.

"Please, don't make it more difficult for me. I don't enjoy denying you this, but our canon of laws has determined our entire system of values. To break one of its precepts would undermine everything we believe in. I'm sorry, but there can be no exceptions to the law." Gath snapped.

"Let's go." Bini snapped and tapped her combadge. "Filters to Voyager. One to beam up.

\-----

(One hour later.)

Bini Filters POV

I cradled my Hot Chocolate as I quietly sat in the messhall. Everyone had long since left and Neelix was kind enough to let me stay after hours.

People always say that I meddle in things I shouldn't. For once I agree with them. God...What am I going to tell Sarah and Micheal?

I heard the door open and heavy footsteps cross the room. I slowly looked up from the swirling chocolate to see Chakotay looking down at me with a concerned expression.

"Bini? Are you OK?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Do I look okay to you?" I snapped. He narrowed his eyes at me. "I am sorry, Commander. Rough day."

He sat down across from me. "It's Chakotay, Bini. I am here as a friend. What is wrong?" He asked.

"I saw something today. Something that disturbs me more than it should but that doesn't make me feel any damn better because I have to tell them. I have to tell them because I am their friend. I can't look at them and not let them know." I ranted.

"What are you talking about?" Chakotay pressed, taking one of my hands and squeezing it in a comforting father's way.

"Gath. Gath kissed Janeway." I muttered and pushed my cup away. Resting my head down on the table as I felt Chakotay tense up (Note: In jealously. Ohhhhhh.) but his grip was still on my hand.

"Are you going to tell Micheal and Sarah?" He asked.

"Have you listened to nothing I have been saying? I have too!" I snapped and ripped my hand from his grasp. "I have too."

\---End of Chapter 20. Next: Prime Factors. Part Two.---


	23. Prime Factors: Part Two.

Chapter 21: Prime Factors: Part Two.

(Next Day. Time: 8 am.)

Harry Kim's PROV

\-----

"I can't believe they're not going to help us. Some kind of hospitality." I complained and slumped in my chair in the briefing room.

"Forty thousand light-years. Even if that's as far as we could go, it would still knock about four decades off our trip." B'Elanna said.

"And the possibility exists that we could reconfigure the matrix at that point to take us another thirty thousand light-years, right into Federation space." Chakotay added.

"Since they've already said no, this kind of thinking is only going to make you feel worse." Tuvok said with his usual Vulcan tone, annoying everyone at the table. Even the Captain. And he was her best friend.

"It's the first time we've been on the other side of the fence." Janeway commented. Tom took a moment to look around the table at us, probably wondering if any of us were as clearly confused as he was.

"What fence?" Tom spoke up.

"The one that's made of binding principles. We have our own set of rules, which includes the Prime Directive. How many times have we been in the position of refusing to interfere when some kind of disaster threatened an alien culture. It's all very well to say we do it on the basis of an enlightened principle, but how does that feel to the aliens?" She explained, then stood up and walked over to the viewport. Watching the stars that littered the sky. "I'm sure many of them think the Prime Directive is a lousy idea."

"Even we think so sometimes." Tom muttered beside me under his breathe.

"I know of many times when Starfleet personnel have decided on strong ethical grounds to ignore it." Chakotay snapped, casting an eye at Paris to prove his point.

"Still, there's a reason why it's Starfleet's General order number one. On the whole, it does a lot more good than harm." I argued.

"Captain, it occurs to me that we know little about the Sikarians. We cannot assume that their first refusal is unalterable. It may be that no is simply a prelude to negotiation." Tuvok lectured.

"He's right, maybe they can be reasoned with." B'Elanna agreed.

"Maybe they want something. Maybe they'll bargain."

"But what do we have to offer? They seem to have everything they need."

"Stories. Stories are an important part of their culture. They seem to provide more than entertainment. They're kind of a measuring rod of values and beliefs. We have a huge library in our databanks. We could offer them the whole thing. All the great literature of dozens of cultures." I said, referring to the conversation earlier with Eudana.

"What do you think, Captain? Would they be interested?"

"They just might be. From what we've seen of them, they're a remarkably pleasure-oriented people. They might appreciate a gift of literature." The Captain turned to face us again. "I'll arrange to meet with Gath. As Magistrate he has the authority to make this decision."

"In the meantime, I'm going to take a look at that trajector platform. Maybe I can figure out how it works." B'Elanna suggested with excitement brewing in her eyes.

"You'll do nothing of the sort, Lieutenant. If I find this law is negotiable, I'll make every attempt to get the technology, but until then we won't do anything that might violate their canon of laws as we understand it. That's all. Dismissed." The Captain snapped and swiftly left the room before any of us could say something else. But, as I stood up I noticed B'Elanna stayed and gave a death glare to the table.

I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Startling her out of her thoughts and she looked up at me with angry eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just hope she gets it." She muttered. Her voice lased in disappointment.

"She will."

\-----

(One hour later.)

Lieutenant Bini Filters's POV

I slowly walked down the corridor, I couldn't help but keep thinking about what I saw and how I was going to inform the kids...

I don't have to tell them.

But...I know I won't stop myself from telling them because in a weird way...They deserve to know.

God. Why was I born asexual? Why couldn't I have been born like anyone else? That would have really helped me in this situation. Because I have grown up with a little immaturity when it comes to that subject. Actually, a lot. Let's not lie to ourselves here. 

I heard barking suddenly, making me snap out of my self-containment of thoughts and dragging me back to the reality of the situation that Mollie was bolting down the corridor towards me with her tongue hanging out. While Sarah and Micheal were chasing after her and trying to stop her. But it was too late.

Mollie jumped and slammed into me. I screamed in shock and slammed onto the ground backwards and had the breathe knocked out of me as Mollie started to lick my face and the kids caught up, out of breathe.

"Mollie-no..." Micheal pleaded but he couldn't really do much as bent to catch up his breathe and Sarah sagged against the wall and slipped down to the floor.

"Mollie? Get off!!" I complained as I pushed Mollie off and sat up and her tail kept hitting me in the face. I used the corridor wall to push me up as Micheal and Sarah were able to recover and pulled themselves together.

"Bini! How did it go?" Micheal asked as Sarah pulled Mollie back from her collar. I brushed off my uniform and pretended to act innocent.

"How did what go?" I asked.

"Oh, you know. The thing on the planet!" Micheal said with the roll of his eyes.

"Ohhh...Um...It went...f-fine." I stammered out and moved past them to continue down the corridor. Praying that they wouldn't follow me but it was a lost cause. They followed me anyway, determined to get answers because slick me is not good at avoiding the truth.

"Bini! Stop lying and tell us already! What happened?" Micheal snapped in anger and ran after me at full speed and grabbed my sleeve, pulling me back.

"She is lying! Pants on fire!" Sarah teased and Mollie barked and jumped around at the increasing excitement.

"Let go! What happened is something I want-No-NEED to forget!" I insisted.

"TELL US!" Micheal screamed, making anyone in the corridor to look at us with confused and annoyed expressions. If I don't handle this soon, I will have a noise complaint.

"OK! OK! Just let go and I will explain!" I begged.

They pulled back and let me get back to reality as I staggered back.

"Gath...kissed your mother."

There was silence. So silent that all one could hear was Mollie panting and the humming of the warp core as Micheal and Sarah's jaws dropped. Then Micheal gritted his teeth and got furious then bolted down the corridor.

"Micheal! No running! Where are you going?!" I snapped and ran after him, followed by Sarah as Mollie ran ahead of me and followed Micheal.

"I am going to go save Mommy!" He yelled back and opened the Captain's quarters.

"Micheal! No!" I yelled and ran towards the door as it closed. But I was too late and collided with the now locked door. I couldn't get in without the code-

I looked at Sarah as she watched the scene with curiosity and boiling anger at Gath which was shown clearly on her face.

"Could you open the door, please?" I asked. She happily nodded and typed in the 4-digit code and the door slid open. We entered into the dim quarters as Micheal ran around. Pulling out photos, from a storage container in the middle of the living room, of a certain person and putting them around the room.

I picked one up and looked at the smiling image of a man in his thirties in a yellow Starfleet uniform, rank: Lieutenant Commander with Brown eyes and brown hair. He looked American. He was sitting on the patio of an old house next to a younger version of the Captain. They seemed very happy.

"Who is this?" I asked. Micheal came over and took the photo gently from my hands. His eyes were filled with tears as he placed it back to its spot on the self.

"It is Daddy. Mommy can't be allowed to forget him." Micheal insisted.

"What was his name?" I asked. My curiosity got the best of me. Micheal shrugged and went back to the middle of the room to pull out more pics of their father.

"I don't know. Mommy can't speak about him without crying or getting very sad." Micheal replied. 

"Micheal, I know that you don't want Gath. But forcing your mother to see your father everywhere...is not the way to do this." I said and picked up some of the pictures and placed them carefully back into the box. 

"When is Mommy coming back to the ship?" Sarah chirped. Micheal straightened up and gasped.

"Wait, is the Captain on the ship?!" I demanded.

"She said she was bringing someone back from the surface..." Sarah added.

"Gath!" Micheal and I jumped.

"Computer, where is Captain Janeway?" I demanded and gestured them to start cleaning up.

"Captain Janeway is on deck 2, section 24." The Computer replied. Micheal and Sarah ran around, trying to put everything back as Mollie went and layed down on her bed and fell asleep.

"She is coming! Get in the room." I snapped and shut the storage container and Micheal pushed it back into a closet in their room as Sarah ran after Micheal and I checked one more time to see if anything was off. No. It looks normal and I ran into the kid's room and shut the door.

I took in deep breathes and then heard the front door hiss open in the living room. Two sets of footsteps entered the Captain's quarters. Micheal pushed me away from the door and I quickly held him back as Gath's voice and The Captain's cut through the silence.

They were laughing and talking about something.

"Bini, let me through!" Micheal demanded as I moved Sarah and him further away from the door.

"We can't just walk in, Micheal! I can help us listen to them but-"

"DO IT!" Sarah angrily snapped and pointed at the door. I sighed and walked over to the door control panel. Carefully taking off the main screen and revealing all of the wires.

"Someone get me a computer." I ordered. Sarah nodded and ran over a small desk in the corner of their room, covered in toys. She yanked the computer off the screen and ran back over to me as Micheal pressed his ear against the door to listen as I worked on the door.

"What do you hear, Micheal?" I asked as Sarah logged onto the computer and I bypassed the security lockout controlled the child security system Tuvok made.

"Mommy has replicated something...she gave it to Gath. She replicated pecan pie." Micheal said with his voice on the edge of a confused expression. I did the final hack into the system and managed to open the door a crack. Just enough for us to hear what was happening clearly, to see a little bit and small enough for them to not notice the door was open.

I rolled onto my stomach and looked through the crack to see the Captain and Gath sitting a table and Gath ate pie, seeming to like it. Micheal and Sarah sat beside me on either side and watched also.

"Exquisite. What did you say you call it?" Gath asked as he took another bite and Janeway gave him a bored look but tried to be happy.

"Pecan Pie." She said and straightened up as she sipped coffee.

"Pecan Pie? I must have the recipe!" He said and she gave him a polite smile.

"I'd be happy to share it with you. Gath, I want you to know I understand your reluctance to share your technology with us. We have similar restrictions. But I wondered, would it make any difference if I gave you my word that we would destroy the trajector matrix as soon as we'd used it?" She asked, getting right down to business.

"I know this will upset you, but I can't." He said. 

"I understand. And frankly, I suspected as much. But I have a proposal which might allow you to obey your laws and still give us what we want. Surely you could use the trajectory to send us? Forty thousand light-years would mean a great deal to us. And in return, we're prepared to offer you something you might enjoy." She insisted and Gath perked up.

"Oh?"

"A full library of the Federation's finest literature."

"Oh no." I muttered.

"Literature?" Gath repeated.

"Centuries of stories. New stories from diverse cultures. Stories that fire the imagination." She advertised.

"You certainly know how to tempt me, Captain. It's certainly possible. I'll have to meet with the other Magistrates to discuss it. No one has ever made a request like that. In the meantime, I'd like to enjoy every bite of this, how did you call it?" He asked and shoved another bite into his mouth.

"Pecan Pie." She replied at the end of hostility. I grabbed the computer and closed the door again and put the screen back on the door panel then looked at Sarah and Micheal as we sat in a triangle on the floor.

"I think the good news is that your mother is definitely not pinning on Gath." I said and started to fiddle with my fingers.

"The bad news?" Sarah asked.

"The bad news-the bad news is that Gath obviously won't give us the device." I replied.

"So? What are we going to do about it?" Micheal asked.

"We...are going to help get that device." I concluded. Micheal and Sarah looked at each other then back at me.

"How?" Micheal asked.

"Leave that to me."

I jumped up and grabbed the computer, brought it back to the desk and started to transmit to the planet surface. A operative from the planet appeared on the screen.

"How can I help you today?" He asked.

"Can you get me in contact with Eudana?" I asked. He looked down at a computer screen on his desk and typed in Eudana's name. After a moment, the computer showed her profile and contact address.

"Of course. It will only take a moment." He said. The screen switched in Eudana in the plaza with a confused expression.

"Bini Filters? What can I do for you?"

\-----

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres's POV

"I've finished the maintenance check on the shock attenuation cylinders. They'll have to be replaced in another two thousand hours but we'll face that problem when we come to it. Seska?" I reported and looked over to a distracted Seska as she stared at her console.

I walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder with snapped her out of her trance. She looked towards me with a weak smile.

"Sorry. I wasn't concentrating. What did you say?" She asked.

"You looked a million light-years away."

"No, only about seventy thousand. My brother's birthday is in four days. Last year I promised I'd meet him on Nivoch, celebrate with him. He'll think I broke my promise, that I'm dead. What are you doing?" She asked. Trying to shift the conversation.

"I've been thinking. The folding of space should leave a sub-space residue. If we can detect one, we might be a step closer to knowing how the trajector works." I said and logged onto an engineering console and brought up Quantum Analysis 7429 on a wall station. Seska moved closer to get a better look.

"Look at that neutrino dispersion pattern. Could that be a result of space folding?" She asked and pointed as the moving pattern of the diagram.

"Maybe. If the device creates a neutrino bubble around whatever's being trajectored." I concluded. Suddenly Carey moved between us.

"If that's the case, we'd need a bubble big enough for the ship. Don't worry Lieutenant. I'm with you on this one. After all, it doesn't hurt to theorize." He said. We all smiled and looked back at the display.

"Right. And hypothetically, if we could modify the deflector array to emit phased neutrinos, we could create a big enough bubble." Seska continued.

"Let's give it a try. In theory, of course." I corrected.

\-----

(Time: 8 pm)

Lieutenant Bini Filters's POV

Micheal and Sarah hopped onto the transporter padd and I gave the transporter chief the location and then hopped onto it also.

"Does Mommy know we are doing this?" Sarah asked.

"Does she know we are going to do some shopping. Yes. Does she know the real reason...no." I said. Micheal nervously looked around as the transporter chief reset the system.

"Where is Harry?" He asked. 

"He is coming."

Suddenly, Harry bolted into the room as if his life depended on it.

"Bini! Mind if I join you?" He asked. I shrugged as if I didn't know he was coming.

"Sure. Hop on."

He gave me a grateful smile and hopped on as the chief reset them and was ready.

"Energize." I ordered. The tingling sensation took over and Transporter room One disappeared and reappeared on the planet surface and the twilight sky as the day grew to an end. Eudana gave us a knowing look and then greeted Harry.

"Mind if we tag along?" I asked.

"Of course. I didn't expect so many people but the more the better!" She chirped and played along for Harry's benefit. He can't know this was planned.

"I don't understand. Why is it so important I come here now?" Harry asked and took a moment to look around.

"You'll see in a minute." Eudana said and gestured us to follow her as we walked into a dark alley and she leads us into a small basement cellar were Jaret, an important official stood next to a lamp light with a small device in his hand. "We're here."

"Good evening, Ensign Kim, Lieutenant Filters. Thank you for coming." He greeted.

"What's this about?" Harry demanded.

"I asked Eudana to invite you here because I was sure you would respond to her, and because it would look perfectly natural. I am prepared to accept your collection of literature in exchange for our trajector technology." Jaret explained.

"Is that something you're authorized to do?" Harry asked.

"Officially? No. But many people believe that rules should be flexible enough to meet the needs of the moment. There is a great desire here for new stories and I want to be the one to supply them."

"So you'd stand to benefit from this arrangement, right?"

"We will both benefit. I would gain prestige and you would gain forty thousand light-years in your journey home, possibly more. This is it, Ensign." He handed Harry the device carefully. "The matrix of the trajector."

"Captain Janeway has asked the Magistrate to send us forty thousand light-years." Harry argued.

"He won't. He never had any intention of helping you leave here."

"Jaret is right. I know how much it means to you to get home. Please, listen to him." Eudana pitched in.

"You must believe me when I tell you this is the only way you will make that journey. Consider my offer. I'm sure you will decide it is a fair one." Jaret concluded. Harry nodded in understand and Eudana silently lead us out. She took a moment to talk with Harry in the alley as Sarah, Micheal and I continued down the street.

"Is this going to work?" Micheal asked.

"That depends if someone asks me to download the library." I said.

\-----

(One hour later.)

Ensign Seska's POV

I sat in the back of the messhall as Harry, Tom and B'Elanna sat at a table close to me and were discussing the technology offer.

"I don't know what to do. I know we'd all like to get that much closer to home, but I don't think Captain Janeway is going to go for getting the technology like that." Harry said and took a sip of his coffee.

"Maybe she will. After all, it's a Sikarian who's making the offer." B'Elanna pointed out and looked back down at her padd that contained the info we would out from engineering about the device so far.

"But it's not above board. The Captain is only going to deal with an official representative." Tom insisted. Suddenly, Harry's combadge chirped.

"Bridge to Ensign Kim. The Captain can see you now. Bridge out."

"Just tell her everything you know. Let her take it from there." Tom said and Harry nodded as he got up.

"Right."

"I'll walk you part way. I'm headed for bed." Tom ended and quickly left with Harry, still chatting about the incident. I got up and slide in one of the empty seats across from B'Elanna.

"Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this. It's just not going to work out." She admitted and put down the padd.

"Don't you think that's up to us?" I asked.

"What does that mean?" B'Elanna snapped.

"It means that we can sit here and let someone make the decision for us, or we can take matters into our own hands. We've been offered the grand prize. All we have to do is step up and claim it." I explained with a hint of hostility. 

"Take the technology? Without permission?"

"Since when do you talk like that? Do you think that permission is more important than getting us halfway home? The Captain is so infatuated with the Sikarian Magistrate she can't think straight. We can't trust that she's going to make the best decision for all of us. If we do this, we'll need to use engineering to configure the matrix. It would be a lot easier if we knew we could count on you." I snapped. The fleet Captain has made her go soft.

"Seska, I am a senior officer now. I have responsibilities."

"And the main responsibility for everyone on this ship is to try to find a way home. Captain Janeway made that clear from the beginning. That's our primary mission. Just think about it, that's all." I softened and got up from my seat and left the messhall. If this was a Cardassian ship. We would already be home and I wouldn't have to play as a Bajorian weakling.

\-----

(Meanwhile.)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I stood at the window of my ready room. Watching the rotating planet below that the crew considered a paradise. But...all paradises have flaws. And this planet is no exception. I took a sip of my black coffee and clutched it as I turned around and looked at Harry, who stood in front of my desk near the end of the room and Tuvok who was his usual self. Standing on the small stairs closer to me.

"Did Jaret explain what he meant when he said Gath had no intention of helping us leave?" I asked. Harry shrugged and his eyes darted from Tuvok to me.

"No, he just made it clear that our only choice was to get the trajector technology from him." He replied.

"He may simply want us to believe that so we would deal with him." Tuvok pointed out.

"Possibly. But somehow I suspect he's right. Thank you for coming to me with this, Ensign. It may muddy the situation somewhat, but it helps me force the issue." I said. He nodded gratefully. "One more thing. Was anyone with you when you met with Jaret?"

"Ah...Yes. Bini and your kids." He replied. I looked at Tuvok in alarm. Why would my kids and Bini have any reason to be where they were?

"Thank you, ensign. Dismissed."

"Goodnight, Captain. Lieutenant." Harry said and turned around and left the room. I sunk down to the sofa and placed my now empty cup down on the table.

"Oh, Tuvok, what do I do now?" I muttered and pinched the bridge of my nose as a headache made its self known.

"You would seem to have two options. Continue to negotiate with a man who may have a hidden agenda, or deal with a man who is willing to defy his own laws." Tuvok concluded and sat beside me.

"Not very pretty choices."

"At least if you deal with Jaret, it is his law that is being compromised, not ours."

"But does that matter? I told the crew when we started this journey that we'd be a Starfleet crew, behaving as Starfleet would expect us to. That means there's a certain standard I have to uphold. Principles, principles. That's what it comes down to. Do I compromise my almighty principles? But how do I not compromise them if it involves a chance to get the crew more than halfway home? How do I tell them my principles are so important that I would deny them that opportunity." My voice cracked as I explained.

"I believe the first thing you must do is determine whether Gath is willing to use the trajector to help us. If that possibility exists at all, you must explore it." Tuvok insisted.

"You're right. Thank you, Tuvok."

\---(Next Day. Time: 12 pm.)---

"Have you spoken with the other Magistrates about using the trajector?" I asked as Gath and I walked through the plaza again. This time I was determined to get info about the device.

"Actually, I haven't. Some of them are travelling now but I assure you I will do it." He insisted with a smile. A merchant nearby held out some goods for him to look at in hopes he would buy some. He waved them off with disgust and gave a sigh of boredom.

"I've already seen all those." He snapped at the poor citizen and we continued on our way. I bit back my urge to-Nevermind. It is not important. 

"It's becoming a matter of some urgency." I insisted. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? Why?"

"We've imposed on you for long enough." I replied.

"Not true. We welcome you for as long as you can stay. And I hope that's a very long time indeed."

"My crew is eager to continue our journey. Once they realized the trajector might bring us forty thousand light-years closer to home." I said.

"Why are you so consumed with this desire to get home? I find it difficult to understand." He said. It would be difficult to understand coming from a man so consumed with pleasure and always in the safe heaven of his world.

"Home is home. It's where we belong." I insisted.

"Couldn't you create a new home here, with us? Can you imagine a more delightful place to live, where you could pass your time extracting pleasure from every moment. I promise you, you and I have many such moments to explore." He charmed and gracefully took my hand and kissed it.

"Yes, but for how long?" I asked. Taking my hand out of his grasp. "I've seen how quickly you get tired of your pleasures. All that interests you is what's new and unexplored. After a day or two, it becomes commonplace."

"Yes?"

"We prefer the permanence. The reward of relationships that endure and grow deeper with the passing of time."

"You would lose those notions if you stayed with us." He said. As if that was a good thing.

"You may be right. But we don't want to lose them. And that's why we have to leave." I said.

"We have offered you nothing but hospitality. Is this how you repay us? With an attack on our beliefs?" He bit back, horrified at me. His anger was grown every second.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I was just trying to illustrate the differences between us."

"I don't enjoy being judged like this. It's very upsetting. Not at all pleasurable." He snapped. I clenched my fist as my own anger at the situation came boiling through.

"That's all you really care about, isn't it? Your pleasure. All your hospitality, your graciousness, it was never about giving us pleasure. It's all been to gratify yourselves. We're nothing more than the latest novelty." I snapped.

"You're hostile and vicious. You would infect the joyousness of our lives. You must leave immediately." Gath barked.

"You never had any intention of helping us, did you?"

"Of course I did. I did everything in my power to persuade you to stay here." He snapped.

"We didn't want to stay here. No matter how many times I must explain it to you. We do not want to. We want to go home. And I am sorry that we didn't sacrifice our goal for your pleasure." I said and took a few steps back from him, giving him a death glare as I tapped my combadge. "Janeway to Voyager. One to beam up."

\---(5 minutes later.)---

I stormed onto the bridge. Much to the surprise to most of the bridge crew on duty.

"Cancel all shore leave and recall the away teams. We've been asked to leave." I barked. Chakotay nodded from his seat and tapped his combadge. Ordering all personal back to the ship. Tuvok moved away from his station and walked over to me.

"I assume that means Gath will not be assisting us." He concluded.

"I don't think he ever had any intention of helping us. He just strung us along." I said. Each word felt painful to me and my emotions threatened to overwhelm me.

"Are you considering Jaret's offer?" He asked.

"Oh, I wish I could, but I can't." I said.

"Captain, it'll take hours to get everyone up. We've got crew members scattered throughout both hemispheres." Chakotay reported. I leaned against the back railing. Pulling my emotions back.

"Get them back as quickly as you can, Commander. I think we've overextended our stay here. I'll be in my Ready room."

\-----

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

I paced Janeway's quarters as Micheal and Sarah either watched me or did their own thing on the padds scattered around the room.

"It has been a lot of hours since we made the deal. Has anyone asked you yet?" Micheal said with a hint of complaining lanced in there. I rolled my eyes and continued the boring process of pacing.

"No. Not yet. Be patient." I insisted as the chime rang. Since I was off duty today, I assume it won't be Tuvok at the door so I will be safe to answer it. I practically ran over to it and slammed it open. A startled B'Elanna Torres stood there.

"Bini? I need your help. Bring a computer and a padd, then meet me in the messhall now." She barked and ran off. Micheal and Sarah scrambled together and quickly grabbed an extra computer and a padd then shoved me out the door with a cheeky grin and thumbs up.

\---(20 minutes later.)---

"I've downloaded the Library. It's all on these chips." I said and gestured to the yellow chips beside me on the table as Seska, B'Elanna and Carey sat around the table. 

"We know the man to contact, he wants the Library and he doesn't care who gives it to him." Seska said. B'Elanna shifted uncomfortably.

"We're under orders." She said. Probably trying to get us to have a grip that what we were about to do, was very, very bad.

"B'Elanna, right now our people are still fighting Cardassians, dying for our cause. Settlers in the demilitarised zone are still under attack. We made a promise, B'Elanna, that we'd all stick together until the Zone was safe, and I intend to keep that promise." Seska snapped.

"I have a wife, and two little boys. I don't want them to grow up without a father. I'd do anything to prevent that." Carey said.

"And I have some unfinished business on Earth." I pitched in.

"We're not the only ones. Everyone wants to get back. They're just waiting for someone to act." Seska continued. Actually making very valide arguments for once.

"I've been working on the theory that the trajector operates within a neutrino envelope. If that's true, I think we can use it as many times as we need, until we're all the way home." Carey said.

"Just think, by tomorrow we could be there."

"All right, let's do it."

\---(10 minutes later)---

"With shore leave cancelled, can we get to the surface undetected?" B'Elanna asked as Carey, Seska, B'Elanna and I rushed into the transporter room and we all went to the empty control panel.

"We'll have to override the security lock-out but that shouldn't be a problem." Seska said as Carey started to enter in his security code.

"It's not accepting my security code!" Carey panicked and I rushed over to the panel pushing him aside.

"Maybe yours has been reset! Let me...It is not working. MY code didn't WORK!?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Re-initialise the lock out buffers." B'Elanna barked at us. Carey quickly went to work. After a moment the system turned back on and I entered it in again and with a flat denial.

"I did. It's not working. Someone's altered the security sub-routine."

"Why would anyone do that?" I demanded. Seska took the chips from B'Elanna's hand and marched over to the padd.

"Never mind. Beam me down." She ordered.

"Are you crazy? Security will find you out before you get there."

"I am right here guys." I said.

The transporter room door slide open for Tuvok to enter.

"I altered the security sub-routines. Any attempt to over-ride the lockout would have alerted me to your presence here. Is this Voyager's library which you intended to trade for the trajector technology?" Tuvok said.

"Yes."

"When I attempted to download it, I noticed it had already been accessed by Lieutenant Filters." 

"You were going to download it?"

"I will make the exchange with Jaret Otel. Return to your stations. Do what you can to prepare the ship for the matrix." Tuvok said and Seska handed him the yellow chips. Moving off the padd as Tuvok got in position. "Energise."

\-----

Chakotay's POV

I looked from the viewscreen to Captain Janeway beside me as she fiddled with her combadge.

"Mister Tuvok is on the surface now, Captain. He says the remaining away teams should be on board in fifteen minutes." I reported. She nodded, never taking her eyes off the planet on the viewscreen.

"Are all the food supplies secured?" She asked.

"Aye, Captain. As soon as the last of the crew gets back, we'll be ready to leave." I replied. She gave me a thankful nod and tapped her combadge.

"Bridge to Engineering."

"Torres here." B'Elanna replied on the channel from engineering.

"We'll be leaving orbit within minutes. Ready all propulsion systems." 

"We're ready when you are, Captain. Engineering out." 

\-----

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres POV

The tension was thick in the engineering. In staff, other than Carey, Seska, Bini and I, were suspicious and knew that something was wrong. Even the two security guards in engineering (Bini's security team.) were suspicious and kept pestering Bini for answers.

As Seska, Carey and I worked on the final touches to prepare for it. Bini came over, managing to escape the guards and she leaned over to us. Watching the security teams every move.

"Where's Tuvok?" Bini whispered towards us.

"He'll be here. We certainly won't leave without him." I whispered back.

"Well, what's keeping him?" Seska snapped at us. Casing some young crewmembers to look in our direction and Bini waved them back to work.

"Calm down. You're going to draw attention to yourself." I hissed at both of them. 

"There he is!" Bini said and Tuvok entered engineering. Handing us the device carefully, which made my staff surrounding us look at each other and whispers of rumours ran through engineering like wildfire.

"Do not attempt to activate the device until I've spoken to Captain Janeway." He ordered and we all nodded in agreement as B'Elanna took the device from his hands.

Tuvok swiftly left and Seska swiped the device from B'Elanna's hands and jogged over to a small connecting unit built to attach the device to on the railing surrounding the warp core, which was connected to the warp core. 

"What are you doing? He said not to activate it!" B'Elanna yelled. Causing everyone to stop working. But B'Elanna and Seska didn't seem to notice and Carey and I exchanged worried looks.

"I'm not. I'm just going to try the interface simulation. We don't know even if it will interface. We can give ourselves a head start by testing it now." She insisted, making sure B'Elanna couldn't get it as she got it ready to be plugged in.

"All right. But just a simulation." B'Elanna insisted. Seska managed to make it connect and the device started to whirl as the engineering staff seemed to start understanding what was happening. 

"It's working."

I watched the diagram of the field that the device was created around the ship appear on a console screen that Carey, B'Elanna and I carefully watched for any sign of trouble.

"It is actually working." I muttered in amazement.

"I was right. It operates within a neutrino envelope." Carey said with a bright smile and Seska came over to us.

"The trajector field is bigger than anything we've created by ten orders of magnitude." She commented. Much to B'Elanna dismay.

"To get a field that size, you'd need an amplifier as big as a planet!"

"I don't understand. How do they get that kind of amplification?" Seska asked Carey.

"I'll show you. Sikaris has a mantle of tetrahedral quartz twenty kilometres thick. The crystalline structure of the mantle seems to focus and amplify the trajector field." Carey said. Pulling up a display of the planet and showing us.

"If that's how the power transfer occurs, then once we leave orbit we lose the ability to transport." I concluded.

"We don't have time to test it. We'll have to try it now, or forget it." Seska demanded. "Do it!"

I spun around and looked up at her, glaring and clenching my teeth.

"Have you lost all sanity!? Tuvok just said-"

"Captain Janeway is going to leave orbit no matter what we say, idiot! You are fourteen, act like one! Stop trying to act tough and think about what the fuck is going on around you and not just about yourself and the rules. Break some rules because if we don't get this to work, we may never see your precious Earth ever again!" Seska yelled.

"If there are any compatibility problems-" B'Elanna pitched in. Dragging Seska away from me and interrupting her.

"Then we can abort. This is our only chance."

\-----

Sarah Janeway's POV

I patted Mollie's head and threw the tennis ball across the sunny field in Indiana Bloomington. A fake field of course since we were still on the holodeck on Voyager.

Micheal was reading one of Mommy's books. I think it was the last book that Mommy ever got from daddy. Since the away team was recalled, it is already clear that Mommy doesn't like Gath. Is he still mad about that?

I tightened my ponytail and skipped over to Micheal. Plopping down next to him and took a moment to watch him read poems on the page. I am bored.

"Whatcha doing?" I bubbly asked as Mollie ran back with a tennis ball in her mouth. 

"I am reading. Obviously." Micheal replied and rolled his eyes. I layed down in the grass and looked up and the blue sky.

"I mean other things. I am bored. Tell me something." I complained and used my whinny voice to get a reaction out of him. He hates it when I use that voice. He slammed shut the book and gave out a deep sigh.

"We should tell Mommy what we did." He said. I shot up and glared at him.

"Why? She would kill us!" I exclaimed.

"Mommy wouldn't kill us. The device would kill us before Mommy got to us." Micheal said.

"What do you mean?"

"That device isn't built for a Starfleet ship! There is no way it is going to work." Micheal argued. I guess he had a point.

"But...that means we would get Bini in trouble."

"So what? She might destroy the ship with the engineering staff!"

"But-"

"No buts. We have to tell Mommy." He demanded and shot up. "Computer. End program."

The field vanished and I was left sitting in the middle of the holodeck and Micheal took hold of Mollie's leash and exited the holodeck. I quickly scrambled up and ran after him. Praying that Mommy won't kill us when this is over.

\-----

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

"Bridge to Engineering." Janeway's voice cut through the excitement and panic of engineering.

"Torres here. Captain." She said, trying to keep a steady tone on her voice.

"We're ready to leave orbit. Thrusters online." She ordered. B'Elanna looked over to the engineering staff and signalled them to stop silently by wildly waving her hand "no."

"Aye Captain. Engineering out." She replied and cut the channel. Then looked at us for suggestions.

"We have to do something!" Seska hissed.

"If she asks, tell her there is an issue with the RPS relays or something. We need to get that thing working." I barked.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Mister Paris, take us out of orbit. Four thousand kph." I ordered and sat down in my command chair.

"Aye, Captain." Tom replied. I looked up to the viewscreen to see that nothing had changed. We weren't moving. "There's no response. Thrusters are offline."

I tapped my combadge.

"Janeway to Engineering."

Suddenly, Micheal, Sarah and Mollie bolted onto the bridge. Sarah and Micheal seemed out of breath as they sagged against the upper railing and took a moment to catch their breath.

"Mommy-Wait! They-device-destroy-kill-Explosion!" Micheal said with a deep gasp of air for each word. I got up from my seat and rushed over to collapsed Micheal and Sarah. I gently allowed Micheal to fall into my lap as I knelt on the floor.

"Micheal? What are you talking out?" I asked.

"Bini and Engineering have the device!" Micheal yelled. I looked over to Tuvok in alarm who flinch. 

\-----

(Meanwhile: In the Chaos that is Engineering.)

Seska's POV

Furious rage bubbled to the surface as Micheal's high pitched voice cut through engineering like a knife:

"Bini and Engineering have the device!"

All heads snapped towards Bini as silence filled the channel to the bridge and all work stopped at everyone glared at Bini.

"Oh, shit..." She muttered in a state of shock but my emotions got the best of me as I grabbed her and slammed her into the nearest bulkhead. Swearing at her in many different languages and she fought back with her own at me as I had her pinned to the wall and engineering erupted into chaos. Her security team back out of the area, probably going to inform Tuvok of the fact that people started running around, trying to figure out what the next step was, getting the device to disconnect from the warp core, or trying to rip me from Bini as I attempted to kill her.

Some ensigns pulled me off and Bini stumbled away.

"Janeway to engineering. Is the device connected to the warp core?" A hint of panic in her voice as B'Elanna ran around barking ordered.

Carey, B'Elanna, Bini and I all met up at the console again as we watched the device create a bubble around the ship.

"Well, the jig is up. What should we tell her?" Carey asked. B'Elanna tapped her combadge to respond.

"Affirmative, Captain. Torres out." B'Elanna barked on the channel and cut it before anyone could respond. 

"The matrix is activating!" Carey said as the bubble grew.

"The trajector field is forming."

"And it's amplifying. Look how fast it's expanding!"

"That's the effect of the quartz mantle." B'Elanna explained quickly.

"We're nearly at full field strength. This is going to work."

Blaring alarms started to sound across engineering and the ship started to lightly shake but was increasing every second. We stumbled around as sparks flew.

"The plasma manifold is becoming unstable." One of the engineers exclaimed in the chaos.

"I can compensate for that!" I insisted and began to work. Trying to block out everything to get it done as soon as possible.

"The manifold is being bombarded by anti-neutrinos from the trajector field. I don't know what that means!" Bini exclaimed beside me at her own console.

"Anti-neutrinos?" I repeated in surprise.

"They must be the catalyst for the space-folding process." B'Elanna concluded.

"It's not working. I can't compensate for the instability." I yelled.

"There's no way to compensate for a field that size!" Carey yelled and ducked and explosion beside him. Throwing an ensign back into a bulkhead.

Steam started to erupt around the warp core. Most people ignored it as they dodged explosions and tried to keep other parts of the ship together and not realizing that the core might explode.

"Bridge to Torres. Shut off the device now!" The Captain barked over the channel as the shaking continued.

"We're on it, Captain. No time to talk. Torres out!" She ran over to the device and the console next to it. That somehow did not explode yet.

"Turn it off!" Bini screamed and yelped in surprise as an explosion threw her against a console. She groaned and went unconscious as the burns on her face and left side of her body became visible. 

"I can't! It's not responding!" B'Elanna yelled. Still unaware that Bini was a crippled mess on the floor. Something inside of me hopes she will die. 

"It's fused!" I yelled. Focusing on trying to pull the device away but it wouldn't work.

"Plasma temperature at forty-three million Kelvins." Another engineer yelled out to B'Elanna and Carey.

"Carey, get everybody out!" B'Elanna yelled.

"All right, people, let's go. Move it out! Move out, let's go, right now. Let's go. Come on, move it out. Fast! Right now. Keep moving!" He yelled and picked broken moron from the ground and followed the rest of the staff into the corridor.

"I can't unlock it! The command matrix is sealed." B'Elanna yelled. Again trying to yank it from the device.

"Plasma temperature at fifty million Kelvin." I reported. B'Elanna opened a weapons locker. Grabbing a phaser. She quickly spun around and shot the device. Sparks flew and the device exploded.

The shaking came to a stop. And the readings dropped.

"Anti-neutrino bombardment has stopped. Plasma temperature dropping."

"We didn't anticipate anti-neutrinos. The trajector could never be compatible with Federation technology." B'Elanna concluded and gave a defeated sigh and leaned against the railing to brace herself.

\-----

(Two hours later.)

Lieutenant Bini Filters POV

I limped onto the bridge. Thanks to the explosion, my leg was severely burned so now I have to limp to the room where I will most likely be thrown off the ship. Wonderful.

Micheal and Sarah marched beside me like they were security guards and I will admit I still have a grudge against them for selling me out. Since I am small for my age, Sarah and Micheal were smaller than me but almost my height. So really it looked like three little kids marching on the bridge towards the ready room.

"We are sorry, Bini. But we couldn't let you destroy the ship." Micheal apologized again. For like the fifth time since the incident happened.

"I wasn't-We weren't going to destroy the ship. Obviously that wouldn't happen!" I argued and walked past the security station and over to the ready room entrance. I stabbed my finger against the chime button.

"Come in."

The door slide open to reveal the ready room. Captain Janeway was glaring at me from her desk as B'Elanna with shame, massive amounts of shame were written on her face, stood in front of her desk to the left and Tuvok, who was well...Tuvok stood next to B'Elanna.

Captain Janeway silently gestured me to stand closer and Micheal and Sarah moved away and ran off. Leaving me in the ready room. Knowing that my life has just come to a screeching halt.

"I take full responsibility for what happened. There were others involved, but I was the senior officer, and the culpability is mine." B'Elanna started. The Captain held up her hand to silence her.

"Lieutenant Torres is not precisely correct, Captain. She was not the senior officer involved, I was." Tuvok stated. The Captain's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as if she had just suffered from the worst betrayal ever. Which granted, probably just happened.

"You?" She spat out at Tuvok in anguish and surprise.

"It was I who made the exchange. The Federation Library for the trajector matrix." He said. She gripped her desk harder. Her knuckles turned white and she gritted her teeth, slowly getting up from her desk and the "Captain's mask" sipped on once again but the anger was still there. 

"I will deal with you in a moment." She snapped at Tuvok. Then she looked at B'Elanna. "I don't have the luxury of throwing you in the brig for the rest of this voyage. I need you. I need every person on this ship. But I want you to know how very deeply you have disappointed me. If there are any further transgressions, even a minor one, you will no longer be an officer on this crew. Is that clear?"

B'Elanna looked terrified. I have never seen her so terrified and ashamed.

"Yes, Ma'am." She said.

"Dismissed." She barked. B'Elanna didn't need to be told twice as she bolted from the room and then the Captain looked at me. Now I am starting to feel really terrified as I sucked in a deep breath and waited for my punishment.

"I don't know what I expected from you."

OK. Strange beginning.

"You are a kid. And yet somehow I was stupid enough to allow you to become second in command of security. I should have demoted you earlier..."

OH god. Here it comes.

"You are being demoted to ensign. You are no longer second in command of security."

The words cut through me like a knife.

"Demoted? Ensign?" I repeated in disbelief. She circled around her desk and yanked a pip from my collar. I was officially an ensign.

"Dismissed." She barked. I nodded and ran out at the speed of a cheetah. I need to rethink my future. I hope Tuvok survives.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I slammed the pip down on my desk, feeling gulity but at the same time, I couldn't let her get away with the act that she committed. I looked up at Tuvok. I straightened my posture and glared at him. Tears filled my eyes as the reality hit me that...Tuvok. One of my most trusted and valued officer and friend...betrayed me and my position as the Captain.

"I don't even know where to start. I want you to explain to me how you, of all people, could be involved in this." I bit out in anger.

"It is quite simple, Captain. You have made it clear on many occasions that your highest goal for the crew is to get them home. But in this instance, your standards would not allow you to violate Sikarian law. Someone had to spare you the ethical dilemma. I was the logical choice, and so I chose to act." He said in the damned calm tone as if what he just did meant nothing!

"You did it for me because you knew I couldn't."

"I accept the consequences of my actions. I expect to lose my commission and to be court-martialled when we return to Federation space." He said.

"You are one of my most valued officers and you are my friend. It is vital that you understand me here." I said as my voice cracked under the pressure of the situation and I took a moment to compose myself before I continued. "I need you, but I also need to know that I can count on you. You are my counsel, the one I turn to when I need my moral compass checked. We have forged this relationship for years and I depend on it. I realize you made a sacrifice for me, but it's not one I would have allowed you to make. You can use logic to justify almost anything. That's it's power, and it's flaw. From now on, bring your logic to me. Don't act on it behind my back."

"You have my word. My logic was not in error, but I was."

"Dismissed."

\-----

Seska's POV

I hid in the shadows as defeated Bini Filters limped into her quarters. I stepped out of the darkness of the corner, causing her to yelp and jump back when she spotted me.

"Seska? Geez, what did I do this time?" She demanded.

"Where is it?" I hissed.

"Where is what?"

"You know what. The information."

"I don't have it. I need more time."

"What?!" I raged. I need that information. Bini yanked off her uniform jacket, throwing it to the floor and placed her combadge on the nearest table.

"I said, I don't have it. I need more time. What you are asking of Tom and I to do in a couple of days is ridiculous. I don't think you understand how many red flags it is going to bring up in security if I just go snooping to download every bit of information about the ship from the computer. It would bring up red flags even when I was in second of command of security." Then she pointed to her one pip. "Which I am clearly not anymore. I am an ensign which makes it worse. And Tom doesn't know how to hack so I have to break into all the systems and hid my tracks. Which doesn't help matter on time either. Tom doesn't even know you want the info yet."

I growled. Knowing I would have to wait longer and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Fine. You have a week. No more." I barked and quickly exited as Bini leaned over and tapped her combadge."

"Filters to Paris. Are you alone right now?"

\---End of Chapter 21. Next State of Flux.---


	24. State of Flux: Part One.

Chapter 22: State of Flux: Part One.

(One week after Prime Factors.)

(Time: 9 am.)

Ensign Bini Filters's POV

\-----

Carey and I came running down the valley side with fruit is each of our hands and intercepted Chakotay and Neelix.

"Commander! Look at this. I think they're some kind of apple. There are trees filled with them as far as the eye can see, just over that ridge." Carey exclaimed, pointing to the location in the desert area with some shrubbery.

"Kaylos. Ah. Aren't they gorgeous?" Neelix said, taking the fruit from my hands and carefully examining it for a moment. "One bite'll kill you. Puff you up like a vakol fish. First, your windpipe swells, and just when you think you're going to die of suffocation, ow! Oh, you get a sharp pain in your knees, which begins to work its way right up to-"

"I think we get the picture." Chakotay interrupted. I pitched the bridge of my nose.

"A bit too visual of a picture." I muttered as an add on as Neelix handed me back the death fruit.

"Sorry, Mister Carey and Bini. Just remember the old trader's axiom. Never judge a fruit by its skin. Er, on the other hand, take a bite." He joked. Carey and I looked at each other in horror. I was seconds away from packing this fruit for the ship.

Neelix then handed Chakotay a mandrake type root with some leaves on it to Chakotay.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A leola root. Go on. Take a bit!" Neelix chirped. Chakotay gave the root a suspicious look but took a bite, suddenly his face twisted in disgust and he spat it out. He whipped his mouth and looked at Neelix like he was about to throw him off the cliff.

"You expect us to eat this?!" Chakotay yelled in disgust. 

"This is the reason I brought you here, Commander. There's no better source of vitamins and minerals in the quadrant than in this, this ugly little root." Neelix said and he grabbed another root from the ground and waved it around like it was some accomplishment.

"We need a better food source than...this." I commented. Pointing at the bitten root clutched in his hand.

"You humans! You're not used to roughing it, are you? Well, you take it from one who knows. The day may come when you'll relish every last crunch of Leola." Neelix said with a happy smile and pointed towards the ground where parts of Leola root were sticking out.

"I really doubt that." I muttered as we started the gruelling process of digging up these plants in the bright, hot sun.

"Stewed for a few hours in a light herbal broth, you wouldn't even notice the mildew." Neelix added.

"The what!?" Carey barked beside him.

"Yep. That's it. I am helping out somewhere else." I said and hurried off to a team farther in the distance.

\-----

Lieutenant Tom Paris's POV

"Mommy! Please let us go!" The wailing voice of Sarah Janeway cried as a pissed off Captain Janeway stormed out of her ready room with a scowl as Mollie ran after her and Micheal and Sarah attempted to keep up. The bridge collectively looked at the scene with amusement as The Captain spun around as she reached the middle of the bridge. Looking down at Micheal and Sarah with her hands on her hips and glaring at them.

Which made Sarah and Micheal halt immediately.

"No." She said firmly. Micheal and Sarah gritted their teeth. 

"That's not fair, Mommy! Bini can go down to the planet." Micheal stepped in.

"Bini is an officer of this ship. Tuvok assigned her to help. Besides. This isn't a joy trip!" The Captain argued.

"Then I want to be an officer too. Make me an officer please!" Sarah begged.

"That is not how it works. I have already explained it to you. You have to be at least 18-Pass a test-get into the academy, for four years-then get into Starfleet and raise to the ranks." Captain Janeway explained with an annoyed tone. Sarah looked at Micheal for help. So Micheal stepped forward. Janeway

"Captain Janeway. I request the test to become an officer." Micheal said and stood to attention like an officer. All activity stopped on the bridge (Except for Tuvok of course.) and everyone looked towards the Captain. She was speechless for a moment. A moment before she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No. Go report to the holodeck. That's an order." She barked.

I chuckled and looked down at my console. I was surprised to see a reflection. A reflection of some sort of ship on the sensors but only for a brief moment. Micheal stormed off, followed by an equally angry Sarah into the turbo life.

"Captain, sorry to interrupt, but I don't think we're alone."I said and started to try and confirm my theory. "Mister Tuvok, run a lateral EM scan for me. Coordinates eight one mark four zero."

"Running scan." Tuvok reported.

"What do you see, Mister Paris?" The Captain asked me.

"It's like a reflection, something in low orbit when it moves into a certain angle from the sun." I explained.

"He's correct. I am picking up an ionization trail. There is another ship in orbit." Tuvok reported. 

"Using some kind of cloaking device." The Captain concluded.

"It's not a cloaking device as we know it, Captain. I cannot say for certain what it is, but the ship does employ some kind of masking circuitry that has affected our sensors." Tuvok corrected. The Captain sighed and tapped her combadge.

"Voyager to Away team."

"Go ahead, Captain." Chakotay said over the channel on the planet

"Any unexpected life signs down there, Commander?"

"Nothing but bloodworms. Neelix wants to bring some back for a tartar he wants to make. I'm trying to talk him out of it." He joked.

"We're picking up an unidentified ship in low orbit. Collect your teams and prepare to transport back while we investigate."

"Acknowledged. Chakotay out."

\-----

Ensign Bini Filters

I grabbed another fruit and shoved it into the storage container. I wiped the sweat from my brow and stood up.

"Bini."

I spun around and saw Seska marching over to me. I wiped my hands on my uniform as she got closer.

"What is it now, Seska? I already gave you the info you needed last night." I snapped and closed the storage container and picked it up.

Then I noticed it. She was clutching a hypospray in her hand as she stood a bit too close to me.

"I would say I am sorry, Ensign. But we both know that is a lie." She snarled. I started to take a step back.

"What do you think you are doing--?"

Suddenly Seska pressed the hypospray against my neck. My entire body went weak and I collapsed, pain invaded my senses as I struggled to try to stay conscious as Seska knelt down and used her finger to lift my chin to make me look at her as I concentrated as beating whatever the hell she put inside my body.

"By now you are feeling the effects of the Cardassian venom running through your veins, and I assure you. I assure you, when you wake up. You won't be on Voyager." She snapped and shoved me to the ground.

My vision went blurry and I became exhausted. I stopped caring about Seska, about Voyager, and...anything and succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

\-----

Chakotay's POV

"Chakotay to away teams. All units, report to transport site A immediately." I ordered and I watched as the teams started to assemble.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I sighed and leaned against the front railing of the bridge.

"Captain, I believe a polaron burst may give us visual contact." Tuvok said. I nodded and kept my eyes on the screen.

"Do it." 

The viewscreen flashed and it showed the silhouette of a Kazon ship. My heartbeat increased.

"Kazon." I muttered.

"The hull design does conform to the known specifications of the Kazon-Nistrim sect." Tuvok confirmed. I felt the stress of the situation growing as I swore under my breathe and tapped my combadge.

"Voyager to Away teams. Return to the ship immediately."

"Acknowledged Captain."

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

I looked around at the groups as they gathered. I looked to take with Bini. She seemed down recently. Well, I guess that would happen if you went from a Lieutenant to an Ensign-Second in command of security to doing small jobs that no one else wants to do.

"Captain. Transporter Room, get ready to begin on my command-" Chakotay called out. I looked around frantically. Where was Seska? Where was Bini?

"Where's Ensign Seska and Bini?" I asked Chakotay. He hesitated for a moment then did a quick scan of the crowd. Then he tapped his combadge again.

"Chakotay to Seska."

No response.

"Chakotay to Filters."

No response.

"Transporter room, can you locate Ensign Seska's comm. badge signal or Ensign Filters?"

"Negative, Commander. I'm not reading any sign of Seska. Filters's signal is nearby. About a kilometre. It is difficult to pinpoint, sir." The Transporter chief replied.

"They were picking fruit and berries with our group over by the hillside. There were caves nearby." I remembered.

"If Seska went inside one, it might be blocking her comm. badge signal. I don't know about Bini, though. The rest of you get back to the ship. I'm going to look for them."

I rushed after Chakotay.

"Ah, Commander? May I help?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes at me and nodded.

"Alright, Harry. Two people are better than one. Let's hurry this up." He said. I nodded and followed him down the hill, I pulled out my tricorder and scanned for their life signs.

"Bini's life sign is at the base of the hill." I said. When we reached the base of the hill and we saw Bini. She was laying on her back, on the ground unconscious with her storage container full of fruit and berries on the ground next to her open and the supplies were spilled. We rushed over and Chakotay checked her pulse.

Her breathing was ragged as her eyes under her closed eyelids darted around.

"Her pulse isn't steady but she is alive. I think she has slipped into a coma. Beam up with her and explain to the Doctor what happened." Chakotay ordered.

I nodded and knelt next to Bini.

"Kim to Voyager. Two to beam directly to sickbay."

The planet surface disappeared and we rematerialized in sickbay, in front of a scowling Doctor and a shocked Kes.

\-----

Seska's POV

The large Kazon soldier stood in front of me. Seemingly still unsatisfied despite the fact that I just gave them a food replicator. I don't know what I suspected from such a primitive species but we still need them to help us. At least I do. I need to get off Voyager. They are willing to let me stay with them.

When I was going to leave...the next two days. It will take at least two days for Bini to wake up and by then we need to be on the Kazon ship. Was she really stupid enough to think I wouldn't know she falsified the data she gave me?

"What the hell else do you want for gods sake? Cullah already knows the plan. I gave you the replicator. My escape is the payment." I snapped.

He scowled at me.

"Why Cullah foolishly trusts you, I will never know. I should have killed you the moment I saw you."

"And you wouldn't have any of Voyager's technology. Much less have someone who is skilled in deception, knows Voyager's and her tricks with the added bonus of getting someone who can hack into her systems and disrupt everything."

"The "hacker" is a child."

"A child who has killed many. I have control over her. Just shut the hell up and report to Cullah. Tell him I will be ready in two day's time." I barked. He growled and nodded then hurried off.

I looked down at my tricorder that let out an insistent beep of alarm. A Starfleet officer was coming. I swore to myself and hid behind a large rock in the cave as the life sign got closer.

I pulled out my phaser. Debating whether or not to shot whoever it was. Suddenly Chakotay looked around the rock and I pointed my phaser straight at him. I let out a fake sigh of relief and lowered my phaser.

"Oh, thank the Prophets."

"What are you doing here?" He demanded and grabbed me by my arm, leading me towards the exit.

"Mushrooms. I saw them growing by the mouth of the cave. I wanted to teach Neelix how to make your favourite soup." I explained and pointed to the mushroom in the storage container I held in one of my hands.

"I appreciate the thought, but we've got to get out of here." he hissed. Suddenly a Kazon, one I did not meet before turned around the corner and started to fire at us. He hit Chakotay in the leg and I quickly drew my phaser and hit him myself. He fell to the ground as Chakotay groaned in pain from the wound in his leg.

"Come on." I said and helped him up and started towards the exit of the cave again. Planning how I was going to escape Voyager with Bini in two days' time. Hopefully, they won't figure out I am a Cardassian by then. 

\-----

(Time: 11 am.)

Seska's POV

\-----

((Captain's log, stardate 48658.2. We successfully left orbit without further interference from the Kazon. Commander Chakotay was injured but is recovering from his wounds. Although I can not say the same for Ensign Filters. Some sort of toxin is in her system, causing her to be unable to wake up. We can only hope the Doctor finds a cure soon.))

"Come in." I entered Chakotay's quarters, carrying a covered dish of mushroom soup into Chakotay's quarters with a plastered on a smile.

"I didn't think I'd make it." I joked. "Feeling better?

"Yeah." He chuckled and curiously looked at the dish. "What have you got there?"

"Real food." I said and placed the dish down in front of where Chakotay sat and lifted the lid to show his favourite mushroom soup.

"You got Neelix to make some mushroom soup!"

"Are you kidding? The man wanted to stretch the mushrooms with just a little-"

"Leola root." We both said at the same time and shared a good laugh then I sat down and continued.

"We got into this tug-of-war with the bag of mushrooms in the middle. It was the most ludicrous thing you've ever seen. Tuvok and Kes broke us up, and then Neelix threw me out of his kitchen."

"So how did you?' He asked, taking a bite.

"Strictly a Maquis operation." I replied smugly.

"Mm-hmm."

"First we arranged for a little morale crisis. A couple of our people suddenly came down with severe homesickness. Neelix, our devoted morale officer, responded to the call and came in to cheer them up. And while they are all singing Rakan folk songs, Jackson and I broke into the kitchen."

Chakotay abruptly stopped eating and glared at me. Putting down his bowl on the table carefully.

"You looted the food reserves?"

"Well, if he's not going to give us a decent meal." I argued.

"I can't believe you did this."

"Well, it's not like we're hiding anything. I did bring soup straight to the First Officer, didn't I?" I added on. Humans are so weak and pathetic. It is a miracle they have survived this long.

"Thanks for including me in a criminal conspiracy. Does he know about this yet?" Chakotay asked with anger.

"Well, the moral crisis ended a few minutes ago, so I'd say-"

"Neelix to Chakotay!" Neelix yelled over his combadge and he glared at me with higher intensity.

"That he probably does." I finished.

"Go ahead, Neelix." Chakotay growled over the channel.

"I'd like to report a crime. Someone has broken into my kitchen and stolen food, taking food out of the mouths of their crewmates." Neelix exclaimed.

"I know."

"It was that Seska, wasn't it?" He accused. If Neelix doesn't watch his mouth more, he will be put on y kill list.

"I promise you, everyone involved will be disciplined."

"If you'd like my recommendations for punishment, I-"

"Thank you. I'll handle that. Chakotay out." He cut the channel Replicator privileges revoked for two days. Everyone, including me."

"They're not going to do it." I growled. He slowly raised up from his chair.

"Then I'll personally put them in the brig." He growled.

"You'd put me in the brig? After all, we've been through?" I purred and got up and started to stroke his chest. "The soup was worth losing the replicator privileges for two days. Admit it."

"That's not the point." Chakotay snapped. I pulled back and put my hands on my hips, looking up at him.

"I get the point. Can we make up now? Who else knows how to make your favourite soup like I do?"

"No one, but we agreed a long time ago this wouldn't work." Chakotay continued. I gritted my teeth.

"Look around, Chakotay. There aren't that many potential mates out here. Of course, if you're not interested, I have had my eye on young Ensign Kim." I teased. I saw something flicker in his eyes. I know that look. He is in love with somebody...

Oh, sweet Cardassia.

"What the hell. You are in love with the Fleet Captain! God! Why didn't I see it before?" I growled angrily at myself for not connecting the dots. Angry at him for falling for the Fleet Captain.

I looked back up at Chakotay. He opened his mouth to protest but his combadge chirped.

"Janeway to all senior officers. Please report to the Bridge."

"Better run back to that dog." I barked.

"Seska-"

"I don't want to hear it." I growled and stormed out of his quarters. Desperate to get the image of fuckin Janeway and Chakotay out of my mind.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

Mollie let out a warning growl as I pushed my worried thoughts about the entire situation, including Bini in sickbay. Harry put up a fuzzy transmission we just got from a Kazon ship of emergency.

"We require help. Immediately. Anyone who can hear this message, please help." The blurry Kazon on the screen begged.

"Long-range scanners picked up the distress signal three minutes ago." I informed the senior staff on the bridge as the rest of them took their stations.

"The ship's dimensions are identical to the vessel we encountered at the planet. It is a Kazon-Nistrim ship, Captain." Tuvok reported.

"Captain, this may be a trap. The Kazon-Nistrim is one of the most violent sects in the entire Kazon collective." Neelix insisted.

"We need immediate assistance. We have lost all the bridge operations. Barely able to function. Please assist." The Kazon continued.

"Mister Kim. Can you determine that this ship has sustained genuine damage?" Then I looked towards Harry at Ops for answers.

"There are fluctuating nucleonic patterns. It might indicate a reactor breakdown on board." Harry confirmed.

"Mister Paris, run an extended scanner sequence to identify any other Kazon ships that might be in the area." I ordered and looked up at the flickering message on repeat.

"Nothing showing up, Captain."

"Maintain scans and set a heading to intercept." I ordered.

"New heading entered."

I looked behind me to Neelix fiddling nervously at the upper railing.

"I take your warning seriously, Neelix, and we'll act with caution, but if we can help we should. Besides, this may be an opportunity to make a friend and out here, we can use all the friends we can get. " I explained.

"Of course, Captain." He nervously chirped.

\-----

(An hour later.)

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres's POV

Tuvok, Seska, Chakotay and I beamed aboard the dark Kazon ship. The smell of burnt flesh filled the room with a hint of smoke and residue from the explosion. I gagged as we all switched on our wrist lights.

We silently started our journey around the ship. As we looked through engineering (I think.) we all noticed the crew of the ship was melted into the bulkheads.

"What could do something like this?" I muttered as Chakotay bent down and scanned the bulkhead carefully with his tricorder and I did the same with my own.

"I'm showing high levels of nucleonic radiation. It seems to be isolated in that area." Chakotay said.

"It is likely that the ship's automatic containment systems were activated when the radiation entered the bridge. We should be safe as long as we stay on this side of the force field." Tuvok interrupted as I saw Seska continue down the horrid area.

Suddenly Seska jumped away from a part of the wall with a yelp and looked at us with huge eyes as she pointed at something at the wall.

"Someone's alive over here!" She exclaimed. We all rushed over and saw the crumbled Kazon male, who let out a small moan, against the wall. Embedded in the wall. 

"Away team to Voyager. We've got a single male Kazon alive on the bridge. Transport him directly to Sickbay." Chakotay ordered over the channel.

"Energising. Kim out." Harry reported as the transporter beam caught the Kazon and sent him to Voyager as Harry cut the channel.

"It appears the explosion emanated from this console." Tuvok said and pointed his tricorder to the console behind us that was black and destroyed. But there was something off with it. I was able to make out the faint design of a design that shouldn't be on this ship.

"Does something look a little odd about it to you?" I asked. Trying to get a better look.

"The structural pattern does not conform to the rest of the bridge." Tuvok pointed out.

"No, there's something else strange about it." I said. I looked down at my tricorder as it was pointed at the console. "The residue has a point four one percent trace of a neosorium composite, and I don't know anyone who uses neosorium technology except for the Federation. So how did it get into the hands of the Kazon?"

Seska cringed in the darkness. 

\-----

(2 hours later.)

The Doctor's POV

"Incredible. Somehow virtually every cell in his body has been altered." I exclaimed in amazement as the Captain, Commander Chakotay and Kes looked down at the unconscious Kazon on the biobed.

"Altered?" Janeway repeated as Kes moved to the replicator, followed by Janeway's dog Mollie to get her some food.

"His cells have mutated. Or they've been fused with inorganic matter. I can't make heads or tails of it. Look at this. His blood cells have bonded with metallic nuclei." I explained as Kes gave Mollie some food and walked over to the biobed next to the Kazon and checked on Ensign Filters' biosignature to make sure she was healthy.

"The crew members closest to the explosion were virtually melded with huge pieces of metal fragments. He was luckier than the others." Chakotay said as I scanned him with my medical tricorder.

"That remains to be seen. I'm going to have to do a complete pyrocyte replacement if we're going to keep him alive. We'd better hope there are compatible donors on board." I added.

"I'll run a cytological screening of the crew." Kes called out and jogged into my office.

"We'll let you know the results as soon as we can." I insisted. The Captain nodded and headed towards Bini.

"Have you figured out what toxin is in her bloodstream?" Janeway asked as she rested her hand next to the Ensign's and sadly looked down at Bini's pale face and her ragged breathing.

"I have not. I am running tests with known toxins in the Computer database. I am assuming that this is not a delta quadrant toxin based on how she was found." I explained. Remembering when Harry told me the horrid circumstances of Bini and Seska earlier when Bini first came in.

"What do you mean, Doctor?" The Captain asked.

"It is just a theory of course. But the circumstances surrounding how Bini is found was suspicious. Bini was found with a toxin in her system during the same time that Ensign Seska was missing in a cave with the crew of the Kazon ship that had suffered a major explosion with unusual technology. But I am a doctor, not a detective." I explained.

"I see you have been updating yourself with the database. Thank you for your input Doctor." The Captain said. I nodded and organized some medical equipment. "Update me when you have any more info." 

Then she swiftly left with Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Tuvok who was standing at the entrance.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Captain, there was an apparent Federation signature to the explosion." Tuvok bluntly said as we left sickbay and handed me a padd with the needed information.

"What?" I said in disbelief as I read the data with Chakotay beside me.

"It looked like they were trying to install some new technology that detonated." Chakotay concluded.

"You're saying they have some kind of Federation weapon on board?" I asked.

"A console on the bridge was the source of the explosion. We're not sure what its function was, and it's going to be hard to get to."

"We can't transport it out?" I asked.

"Not with those levels of nucleonic radiation. The transporter beam would disperse the moment it hit the irradiated cabin." Chakotay answered.

"How could they possibly have Federation technology?"

"There are only three alternatives I can discern at this time. One, it is not Federation technology at all but something similar." Tuvok insisted. We reached the turbo lift and stepped in.

"Bridge." I barked and looked over to Tuvok for more of an explanation.

"Two, another Federation starship may have been brought to the Delta Quadrant prior to our arrival, and they interacted with the Kazon-Nistrim." Tuvok continued as the turbo lift moved towards the bridge.

"Were there any other reports of missing starships?"

"Not to my knowledge." I muttered.

"Three, someone from this ship has covertly given technology to the Kazon." Tuvok finished.

"Computer, hold turbolift." I barked, I turned to Tuvok with a glare. "I don't like number three at all, Tuvok."

"Nevertheless, it is the most probable explanation. It may not be a coincidence that the Kazon ship we encountered at the planet was able to deceive our sensors. Perhaps someone transmitted instructions to them before we arrived."

"I want you to personally go through the transmission logs, Tuvok. Compare them to the actual telemetry. See if there's any evidence of prior contact with the Kazon. Who would have had a chance to meet with them while you were on the surface?"

"A dozen people. We were scattered all over the area." Chakotay answered.

"You did discover Ensign Seska in proximity to them, and Ensign Filters was found with a toxin in her system unconscious near the cave." Tuvok accused Chakotay.

"What are you accusing her of, Tuvok? Seska almost killed me because she thought I was Kazon. Granted she doesn't like Bini Filters but she wouldn't try and kill her. She wouldn't just do something like this.

"Nevertheless, I urge you to regard her with caution for the time being."

"Why would anyone on this ship betray us? We're all in this together. We need to retrieve that console and get some answers before the rumours get out of hand." I said and gave out a troubled sigh. "Computer, resume."

\-----

(Time: 12 pm)

Ensign Harry Kim's POV

"Did you guys hear what was happening?" Tom asked with a big grin on his face as if he just discovered a way back to the Alpha Quadrant. He slipped into the chair at my table with B'Elanna in the messhall.

"Oh, Kahless. Is this another rumour?" B'Elanna complained with the roll of his eyes.

"More of like a legend." Tom insisted and stabbed his plate of food. One of Neelix's specials today for lunch.

"Just tell us already so that we can get this over with." I said and sipped my coffee. Tom leaned in.

"OK, so the rumour is...no, the legend is that Seska injected Bini and attempted to kill her because she saw Seska trade with the Kazon in the cave. The same technology that was found on the ship."

I shrugged, it actually kinda made sense. B'Elanna looked at me in disbelief.

"You actually believe this!?" She demanded.

"It kinda makes sense. Bini was found near the caves where Seska was and the Kazon." I explained. She let out an angry growl.

"It is all circumstance. Seska hates Bini, but not enough to kill her." B'Elanna argued.

"Now hold on, we don't know that the toxin was meant to kill her. She was knocked out. It was probably some drug to screw with her memory." I said. Tom nodded in agreement.

"Maybe the Kazon did this to Bini." B'Elanna said as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"The Kazon would have kidnapped her and held her for info or ransom. If not killed her right then and there if she saw them. We should be happy she is alive at least." B'Elanna argued.

"Of course we are happy she is alive. But, B'Elanna, this...rumour that Tom has presented us. It does have a layer of truth to it." I insisted.

"Fine. It MIGHT. But I still don't agree with this. I have to get to engineering." She growled and stood up then stormed off out of the messhall. Tom looked at me with a smirk.

"Seska did it."

\-----

(Twenty minutes later.)

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres

"Releasing the force field isn't an option. That would just allow the radiation into the whole cabin." I explained to Seska as I pointed it out to the simulation on the wall console in engineering.

"We could generate a localized subspace bubble to get past the force field." She suggested.

"One minor subspace disruption and you're dead. It's too risky." I argued.

"I'd be willing to risk it." Seska barked at me.

"We could use an expander to manipulate the containment field." Carey interrupted from behind us, who actually had a good suggestion.

"Manipulate it how?" I asked Carey.

"Move it out of the way. Rotate the field and the radiation trapped inside it away from the console. Once it's clear, we have access." He explained. Suddenly I noticed the Captain and Chakotay standing beside us listening, everyone jumped to attention and she held up her hand for everyone to go to ease.

"How long will it take to set this up?" She asked as if she didn't just walk in and scare the hell out of all of us.

"We, er, we should be able to make an attempt by tomorrow." I said nervously.

"I want it ready by the end of the day." She said

"No, Captain. When I say tomorrow, I mean tomorrow. I don't exaggerate. Tomorrow is the best I can do." I urged. She simply nodded.

"Understood, Lieutenant."

"All right. We'll begin on the Kazon bridge. Carey, Nicoletti, Seska." I said, looking at each one of my team.

"No. I want Ensign Seska to coordinate the operation from our bridge."Chakotay ordered. Seska looked at him in shock and rage.

"Okay. Henard, you're with us. Dismissed." I ordered. Seska ran off after Chakotay as everyone else scattered.

\---End of Chapter 23: Next: State of Flux: Part Two.---


	25. State of Flux: Part Two.

Chapter 25: State of Flux: Part Two.

Ensign Seska's POV

I stormed out of engineering and into the corridor after Chakotay. I am considering knocking him out right now but I can't exactly do that in my current position. I need to be on that damn away team to hide my tracks. How dare he just snoop in and think that he can do that!

"What was that all about?" I exclaimed in anger at him. He looked over his shoulder and stopped.

"What?" He said in confusion as if he no idea, which got me even angrier.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. There's nothing important to do on the Bridge." I snapped. Passing crewmembers looked at each other and made the smart move to not get involved and hurried down the corridor.

"I disagree. We need someone up there who-"

"What the hell is going on?"

"There's some concern about you." He admitted.

"What kind of concern?"

"Concern because I found you near the Kazon on the planet." He snapped back.

"Oh, I see. So now I'm a traitor. I sell technology to the enemy." I mocked in anger. Granted it was true but for a good cause.

"I don't believe that." He said. I rolled my eyes, not believing him for a moment.

"No, you just take me off my assignment."

"I'm trying to take you out of harm's way to protect you."

"This is your idea of protection? You might as well point a finger at me in front of the entire crew!" I yelled at him.

"You don't assign someone you don't trust to the Bridge. Look, I'm sorry, but if something goes wrong over there, I don't want you anywhere near it."

"Thanks for your concern." I sarcastically replied and stormed off, I need to get to sickbay.

\---10 minutes later---

I had managed to control my temper as I entered sickbay. Kes and the EMH where puttering around the room. Bini and the Kazon were on biobeds. There was no way the Kazon was going to live. But...Bini has a chance. Hopefully I gave her the right dose.

I looked over at Kes as she hurried across the room to check on the Kazon.

"How is he?" I asked. Kes gave me a strange look but then pointed towards his vitals.

"Not very good." She admitted. "We need to completely replace his blood."

"Will he regain consciousness?" I softly asked.

"I'm not sure. Even if he does, there's no way to predict what kind of brain damage there might be." The EMH pitched in as he moved to stand beside me.

"He's the only one who really knows what happened on that ship, Doctor. The only one who can tell them I had nothing to do with it." I explained. To my credit I wasn't completely wrong. For some reason despite the fact that I am leaving tomorrow, I...don't want to be seen entirely bad. I am doing this for them. For Voyager. 

I can't stand to live on a stupid federation ship any damn longer.

"You? I don't understand." The EMH questioned, bring me out of my thoughts and the urge to leave came to me, strong.

"Would you call me right away if he wakes up?" I asked. He nodded.

"All right."

"Ensign, did you ever come in to leave a blood sample on file?" Kes asked from one of the sickbay consoles.

"No. I never got around to it. Why?"

"I've been running a crew compatibility analysis and your file never came up."

"My blood won't help you. I had a childhood disease that infected it. I was warned never to donate blood for transfusion." I pushed. 

"All the more reason we should have your blood on file." The EMH insisted.

"I will. Right now I have something more important to take care of." I said and rushed out. I need to get rid of the evidence.

\-----

(Next Day:)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Someone did make an unauthorized transmission." Tuvok informed me as he entered my ready room with Commander Chakotay. I straightened up. I did not expect this for sure. Mollie was still asleep near the replicator during this. I don't think I want her on the bridge right now.

"And whoever it was, was an expert at covering their tracks." Chakotay added, placing a padd on my desk with the need information to prove their claims. I gently picked it up and scanned it with my blue eyes as Tuvok continued.

"The signal was masked by a test of the dorsal emitters that we conducted a week ago."

"Who was working on that test?" I asked, lowering the padd slightly to look at him.

"Only the whole engineering crew." Chakotay said in irritation.

"We're trying to trace the station where the signal originated. Again, the perpetrator was skilled enough to make the tracking process extremely difficult for us." Tuvok added on.

"It's like working backwards through a maze of circuits. We keep bumping into dead ends." Chakotay replied. I stood from my desk and opened my mouth to give them much needed orders to find whoever did this. Suddenly my combadge chirped.

"Paris to Captain Janeway. Please report to the Bridge." Tom said on the channel. I tapped my combadge as I maneuvered around my desk and headed to the bridge entrance from my ready room.

"On my way. Janeway out." I barked and closed the channel. A few seconds later, Chakotay, Tuvok and I walked onto the bridge. Tuvok slipped into his security station as Chakotay and I took our places at the front of the bridge.

"Report." I ordered and held my chin up high. Watching the destroyed Kazon ship on screen.

"Captain, another Kazon ship is approaching, trying to hail the disabled ship. They're not within visual range yet." Tom answered.

"Perhaps someone else picked up the distress call." Tuvok suggested.

"What's their ETA?" I asked, moving to sit down in my command chair.

"At their current speed, four hours twenty minutes. Should I tell them we're here?" Tom asked. Casting a short glance towards us.

"If we know about them, it's a good bet they know about us. We don't have anything good to tell them. I think we'll wait." I said.

"Captain, I'm showing an unauthorized auto-sequence in Transporter Room two. Someone's left Voyager." Harry reported from Ops at the corner of the bridge with a slight hint of panic and worry in his voice.

"Computer, identify who just beamed off the ship from Transporter Room two." I barked in anger. This situation was getting out of hand too fast.

"Ensign Seska." The cold female computer voice replied. I snapped my glare to Chakotay for answers. He stared at the viewscreen in horror.

\-----

Seska's POV

The things I do to not be caught despite the fact that today I was supposed to leave. I guess it will have to wait. If I survive this I need to inject Bini again. I won't have her getting on that ship awake. I switched on a device to protect me from the radiation on my arm and held the engineering kit close as I passed through the force field and reached the replicator. 

"Chakotay to Seska."

I internally groaned and placed the kit down. Tapping my combadge as I pulled out my tricorder and scanned it.

"Seska here. I really don't have time to talk to you right now, Chakotay." I snapped and opened the kit. I knelt down and started to lay out the tools I need.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He exclaimed on the channel. I grabbed the lazer spanner and started to cut away at the metal casing fused with the rest of the shell. I need to get to the power core. If I take out the power core and destroy it before I am beamed out, then it would at least delay their investigation for a few more days. Cullah came late of course.

"Retrieving the console, my way." I snapped back and the first case of metal fell away.

"I want you back on this ship, and I mean now." Chakotay barked. I bit my lip in an attempt to not let out a sarcastic comment and went back to work. I removed one more level of metal and finally reached the main component part. I saw the power cell attached to a few EPs relays and wires. This is were it was going to be very hard.

"The Captain said she wanted the console today. Carey's plan couldn't do it in time but mine can." I argued and began to run a spanner over one of the relays to shut it off.

"Captain, it is conceivable that she's gone to the Kazon ship to destroy evidence that might implicate her." I barley heard the stupid vulcan say in the channel.

"She's gone back to the Kazon ship to prove herself to us. Can't you see that?" Chakotay argued to Tuvok. I smirked. That pathetic man still has loyalty. I almost feel bad for this. Almost.

"I've got a lock on her, Captain. Do you want me to transport her back?" Kim called over the channel.

Over my dead body, Harry. 

"If we try to beam her out while she's manipulating subspace, we might kill her." Captain Janeway argued. The spanner slipped from my grasp and I realized my mistake as the power cell began to overload and suddenly it sparked into the flames and threw me back. I screamed in pain and I was thrown back and collapsed to the floor. As my vision faded away the power cell's light flickered and faded. Leaving me in darkness.

\-----

(3 hours later.)

Lieutenant Carey's POV

Tuvok silently escorted me into the Captain's ready room. Commander Chakotay stood next to the Captain's desk, glaring at me with fury. Fury that I don't think was directed at me, but at a certain bajorian lying in sickbay. The Captain gave me a neutral look. Which usually meant her Captain's mask was on.

"Have a seat, Mister Carey." She gestured to the chair in front of her. I took a gulp of air and slowly slid into the chair. Trying to ignore that fact that all three of them were watching my every move. 

"How have things been going for you in Engineering?" Chakotay asked. I shrugged.

"Fine. Why, is there a problem?" I asked. Getting more nervous by the moment.

"You getting along all right with Lieutenant Torres?" Chakotay pushed.

"I think we've settled our differences." I carefully replied.

"She was promoted to Chief Engineer over you, Lieutenant. That might be difficult for someone in your position to accept." Now the Captain pushed. Like they were trying to make me confess to something.

"Captain, I accepted your decision, and I've worked as hard as I can to make myself a valuable member of Lieutenant Torres's team. I can't believe she'd have any complaints about my performance." I replied. Great. Now she is complaining about me. What did I do?

"She doesn't." Janeway simply answered. Wait, now I am confused.

"Then what am I doing here?" I asked.

"Lieutenant, have you had any contact with the Kazon-Nistrim since we arrived in the Delta Quadrant?" Tuvok bluntly asked.

"What? You mean me, personally? No, of course not." I insisted in panic. My heart started to race.

"You were out of contact for almost an hour on the planet where we encountered the Kazon." Chakotay pointed out. Of course a Maquis would point that out. Trying to get us Fleets' in trouble. I thought we settled our differences.

"You mean when I was picking those poisoned apples?" I bitterly shot back.

"What about before we arrived at the planet? Did you have any reason to signal the Kazon-Nistrim ship?" Janeway asked.

"No."

"Nevertheless, a signal was sent to the Kazon from your station in Engineering during our dorsal emitter test last week." Tuvok pointed out.

"My station?" I repeated in confusion.

"Were you not in Engineering at that time?"

"Well, yes, I was, but you know how it is down there during a systems analysis."

"Did you see anyone else at your station?"

"Honestly, I don't remember. Maybe you should ask Seska." I snapped.

"Why Seska?" Janeway asked.

"Everybody knows she was found in the cave with the Kazon. Look, I'm not saying she did anything wrong, but I didn't either." I pressed.

"I'd like to believe you, Mister Carey, but somebody did contact the Kazon. And until we know who, I'm going to have to restrict you to quarters." She said. I simply nodded and rushed out. My day is not turning out well.  
\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"What do you think?" I asked as I watched Carey left the ready room and the door closed behind him.

"He had the motive and the opportunity." Chakotay bitterly snapped out.

"He's also had a distinguished Starfleet career. Seska has spent most of the last two years as an enemy of the Federation." I argued. Chakotay looked down at me with fury in his eyes.

"So have I." He coldly replied.

\-----

(20 minutes later.)

Ensign Harry Kim's POV

"Captain, we're being hailed by the approaching Kazon ship." I reported.

"How soon will they be here?"

"Four minutes." I reported. The Captain nodded and started to pace. Probably trying to figure out what to say to them. Four minutes had gone and my console beeped at the approaching ship.

"Open a channel." Janeway ordered and I snapped to attention. I quickly opened a channel to a scowling Kazon. "I am Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the Federation Starship Voyager."

"My name is Culluh, First Maje of the Kazon-Nistrim. What have you done to our ship?" Cullah snapped.

"We responded to a call for help. Unfortunately, by the time we were able to respond, all but one of the crew were dead." The Captain explained.

"I would like to speak to the survivor."

"He hasn't regained consciousness. We have him in our Sickbay. We'd be happy to beam you aboard so you can see him."

"You will prepare for my arrival." He ordered and closed the channel. Now, the Captain was scowling and her fists were together.

"Friendly sort." Tom muttered.

\-----

(10 minutes later.)

Micheal Janeway's POV

"What do you mean she is sick?" I snapped, pointing down at Bini who was sleeping on the biobed with medical clothing on and refused to wake up as Sarah kept shaking her. Sarah and I have been trying to find out what happened to Bini and the only thing that we were told was that Bini was sick and not allowed to come at see her. Well, that changes today.

The Doctor glared at me and Kes gave us a sympathetic smile.

"I am sure that Ensign Filters would not appreciate me blabbing her medical diagnosis to you or Sarah." The Doctor argued. I narrowed my eyes towards him.

"Is she going to die?" I snapped.

"That depends if I can cure her or not."

Suddenly, the sickbay doors opened to Tuvok and Mommy walking in, followed by two Kazon officers. I am assuming one was the leader. I held Sarah back who was about to demand answers from Mommy. This isn't the right time. The Doctor hurried towards her.

"Ah, Captain. I'm glad you're here. I was just about to call you." He said. Mommy nodded and gestured towards the closest Kazon beside her who was clearly scowling and angry to be there.

"Doctor, this is First Maje Culluh of the Kazon-Nistrim." Then she lead the group to the sick Kazon on the biobed. "Could you give us the latest condition report on your Kazon patient?"

"Well, the good news is, we've been able to stabilize him. We had to completely replace his blood." The Doctor explained.

"Replace his blood? With what?" Cullah snapped.

"The blood of volunteers from our crew. They saved his life." Mommy replied.

"His own blood cells were killing him. They were changed by the accident on his ship." The Doctor added.

"Changed in what manner?"

"We haven't been able to determine that yet."

"We've been working on a plan to access the source of the explosion, which should answer a lot of the questions."

"That will no longer be necessary. We will take the damaged vessel to our port for inspection."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that just yet."

"And what gives you the right to interfere in our affairs?" Cullah snapped at Mommy. Taking a step closer to her.

"There was a trace of a Federation compound in the remains of the explosion. We have reason to believe that someone on board this ship gave technology to your people. Until we have a better explanation of what occurred, I can't release that ship to you." Mommy fought back.

"That is not acceptable."

"It will have to be."

"Your unique technologies make you brave, Captain, but you have only one ship. In less than an hour there will be four Kazon vessels off your bow." He threatened.

"Perhaps by then we'll have the answers we need."

"You will leave us with him."

The Doctor and Mommy stepped away from the biobed and stood near the Doctor's office out of their hearing distance and ours. Probably discussing the threat. Sarah tried to wake Bini again but no response.

"Stop, Sarah. She isn't going to wake up." I said. 

"We have to try something."

"The Doctor has been trying something."

Sarah suddenly gasped and pointed at the Kazon on the biobed. Cullah had been wearing a ring and a needle poked out of it. He drew his arm back and then forward about to inject the Kazon.

"Mommy! He is going to kill him!" I cried. Mommy looked at me in alarm, then followed our pointed fingers to Cullah. Tuvok yanked out his phaser but it was too late. Cullah stabbed the needle into him as Tuvok held them back. Mommy yanked out her phaser and pointed it at Cullah.

A beep flat line sounded across the room as the Doctor scanned the Kazon. He slowly closed it and looked up at the Captain.

"He's dead."

Mommy glared at Cullah.

"Get off my ship."

Tuvok escorted the Kazon out as Mommy put away her phaser, then looked at us.

"You two shouldn't be here." She said softly.

"We wanted to help, Bini." I argued. 

"Just...go to our quarters." She said weakly. Not wanting to fight. We both nodded.

"Yes, Mommy."

I lead Sarah out of sickbay as Kes cleaned up and the Doctor explained to Mommy what happened.

"There was some kind of nerve toxin in that needle. He died instantly. Captain, may we talk to you in my office?"

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"It's about Seska." He started as we entered his office. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Complications?" I asked and glanced at Seska.

"I was analyzing her blood chemistry to try to locate a compatible donor. But when I got the results, her blood was lacking all the common Bajoran blood factors." Kes explained as she entered the office.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"The only conclusion we can reach is that she is not, in fact, Bajoran. It appears Seska has been genetically altered. My suspicion is she was born Cardassian." The Doctor continued. I nodded slowly.

"And...We found out what toxin was put into Ensign Filters." Kes continued.

"It was a Cardassian Toxin. Used when the Cardassians needed to transport prisoners. I am in the process of creating an antidote." The Doctor explained.

\-----

(Meanwhile.)

Seska's POV

Those fools. Those pathetic fools. I opened one of my eyes slightly to see around sickbay. The Captain and Kes walked out of sickbay leaving the Doctor working on some new medicine. They probably discovered who I was by now. Cullah's ship was here. Time to leave. 

I hopped off the biobed softly as the Doctor continued to work with his back to me. I quickly grabbed the discarded phaser on a medical tray and pointed it at the holographic emitter control on the wall. I fired. The orange beam hit the device, the Doctor spun around in alarm but faded away to oblivion before he could do anything about it.

I jumped to attention and ran over to the nearest console and activated a disguesed channel to Cullah's ship. He shimmered onto the screen.

"You are making me very impatient, women." He growled.

"Be damn happy I gave you-"

"Show me respect!"

"I...apologize Maje. I am escaping now with Bini. Be prepared. You must knock Voyager's shields down to transport us."

I cut the channel and grabbed the antidote from under my bra and loaded it into a hypospray. I pressed it against her neck and she groaned for a moment before her eyes fluttered open. This entire thing was not going as planned. I slammed my combadge on her chest as her eyes focused and she looked at me.

"Seska? What did you do?" She muttered in a haze.

"Shut up and stay st-"

Suddenly, the ship shook and I grip the biobed for support as sparks flew. I swore and grabbed the medical kit I had prepared after the first meeting and put it next to Bini, who was by now noticing that she was paralyzed from the neck down and could not move. The toxin should completely wear off in a few minutes.

"Computer, what is the condition of Voyager's shields?" I barked as the console nearest exploded and I ducked down to avoid the debris.

"Shields at 95%."

"What the hell is going on?" Bini snapped at me as she became more aware of the environment around her.

"Want me to inject you with the toxin again, bitch?" I snarled. Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

I sent Voyager's shield frequency, something that I had actually managed to find myself without that lying rodents felt, to Cullah. A huge explosion it the ship, the lights flickered out and only the flickering lights of consoles and red alert lit up the room. I grabbed Bini's arm and sent out a disrupted signal to the bridge so that they could not stop us transporting out. I started the sequence and felt the beam take hold.

The effects of the toxins wore off to at least her arms and fading fast. She began to struggle and sit up when we beamed away and reappeared on the Kazon bridge.

\-----

Ensign Harry Kim's POV

"Seska has just beamed off the ship, Captain." I reported. Captain Janeway, who looked like a mess, held her broken wrist and looked at me with shocked disbelief.

"She beamed off? To where?" She demanded.

"Cullah's ship...there are no life signs in sickbay, Captain!" I added.

"Computer, who just left Voyager?" She snapped and the ship lurched forward again and everyone stumbled to center themselves.

"Ensign Seska and Ensign Bini Filters." The computer replied. The Captain and Commander shared an alarmed look with each other. Then she looked over to Tuvok and stumbled over to his station as another shot hit us.

"Can we beam them back?"

"Negative. A feedback loop has been programmed into the transporter system." Tuvok replied. Janeway swore under her breath and barked orders around the bridge.

I looked back down at the sensors. I looked at the viewscreen and watched a torpedo hit Cullah's ship. Knocking out their weapons systems.

Then they began to retreat. Chakotay leaned heavily against the railing with anger as he glared at the retreating ships towing the damaged ship along with them. 

"Can we go after them, Mr. Paris?" 

"Negative, Captain. Impulse is offline." Tom replied in a panic like mostly everybody else on the bridge.

"Start repairs." The Captain ordered.

\-----

(Time: 8 pm. 3 hours later.)

Micheal Janeway's POV

"What do you mean she is gone?" Sarah snapped as we sat on the sofa in our quarters, trying to understand how Bini left the ship as Mommy explained it to us.

"Seska.Took.Bini." Mommy said slowly.

"But how?" I demanded.

"We don't know yet. We are trying to figure it out." She said softly. Then she abruptly stood up and put on her uniform jacket with a sigh. I stood up and ran past Mommy to block the door. She gave me a stern expression as she zipped up her jacket and placed her combadge on her jacket.

"Micheal, I know you are angry about the situation-I am as-well. But, I have to go. I need to do damage control." She explained. I scrunched up my nose and crossed my arms.

"For who?" I demanded.

"Commander Chakotay. He needs some help."

Sarah and I shared a look of anger for the commander.

"Can't he deal with it himself?" I snapped.

"He needs help dealing with this. Just like you two do." She insisted. She pulled out a treat, giving Mollie the signal to follow her. Mollie jumped up and ran over with a bark and greedily ate up the treat from her hand. Then followed her out of our quarters and into the corridor.

"Seska took Bini. Why?" I muttered. My eyes glued to the door.

"Bini was nervous. Tom was nervous." Sarah muttered beside me. My head snapped towards her in confusion.

"What are you getting at?" I questioned. Sarah shrugged and relaxed against the sofa.

"I saw them. Tom and Bini in the messhall, about a week ago."

"Explain." I demanded. She silently looked at me as tears started to stream down her face. We both missed Bini but I think Sarah was hit by her sudden disappearance the worst. I leaned forward and grip her shoulders. Forcing her to look me in the eye. "Please. We need to help Bini."

She nodded again.

"It was about a week ago. The night we left the planet-"

\-----

(Flashback: Sarah's POV)

(Time: Around 10 pm)

I skipped down the corridor to the messhall. I am hungry and I ran out of rations. Hopefully, Neelix can give me a snack before Mommy finds me. I fiddled with my combadge and entered the dark messhall. I entered into the dark kitchen. Everything was off. I shrugged as the urge to eat grew as my stomach growled for food so I forfeited.

I carefully skipped over to the cabinet closet to floor that I could reach and opened it. A basket full of Leola Root, Some weird meat Neelix bought on the planet that wasn't cooked yet and some food from Kes's garden in a small bucket. 

I went over to the main counter and raised on my tippy toes to see the bowls a little bit. Suddenly, out of the corner of my sight, I saw a light behind the bowls. I pushed one aside and saw Tom and Bini sitting at the back table in the corner of the messhall. They were sitting facing each other, they were illuminated by the computers in front of them and padds they occasionally held up.

I thought about going to say Hi and ask for help but the...concentartion on their faces told me that maybe I shouldn't. Bini sighed and slammed her padd down, causing me to jump back due to the snap that it made when it hit the floor.

"Bini, shut up before Neelix figures out we are still here." Tom hissed.

"Does it matter at this point? He should stop us. We are criminals!" Bini complained and tightened her ponytail and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"You are over-reacting. Seska just needs this info for...Engineering...stuff." Tom said nervously, refusing to make eye contact with her. Bini suspiciously looked over her screen at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my god. You hesitated." She gawked. Tom, now, looked at her like she was insane.

"What?" He blurted out.

"You hesitated. You don't believe that! Why are you trying to deceive me, Tom? Huh? HUH?!"

"Don't, don't do that, Shadow. Cut it out! Just-how about this. You forget this and I handle Seska's project. Okay?" Tom suggested. Bini viciously shook her head "no."

"Not with this death implant in my head. Until we can figure out how to remove it, we work on this together to not get me killed." Bini argued.

"I don't think we can figure it out until we talk to the Doctor about this-"

"No! No, not the Doctor. We agreed." Bini exclaimed.

"We agreed to get Seska the info and that death trap out of your skull. Now. We are going to give her it. But that doesn't mean it has to be accurate. One number change in the warp core shielding would make it impossible for her to bring it down if she tried." Tom explained.

"You would have to hack into the system to even give the computer that command. Seska is good at hacking, sure. I watched her do it sometimes during the raids but she would need more advanced training." Bini argued.

"There we go then. Give her false info, she is none the wiser." Tom snapped. Bini opened her mouth to protest but shut it and eventually nodded to the agreement, then they both concentrated back to their computers. Not saying a word.

\-----

Chakotay's POV

I paced my dark quarters, having the urge to break, destroy something. I was stupid to believe her. Not to mention she took Bini with her also. The one person who could hack into any system on the ship was given the right equipment. The entire crew is up in arms and I am the one to blame. I should have noticed something was wrong with the way she acted. Something. Anything.

The door let out a loud chime. Bring me out of my own thoughts for a brief moment.

"Come in." I muttered and sank into my sofa with my head in my hands.

"Commander?" The familiar Irish accent bled into the shallow living quarters. There was a dog panting and I heard the noise of soft footsteps and paws coming closer. Then she sat beside me and placed a comforting hand over my shoulder as Mollie sat at my feet wining in worry. I gave her a soft smile and scratched her ear as I raised my head. Then I looked at the Captain...Kathryn.

"I am sorry, Captain." I apologized.

"There is no need, Chakotay. We always make mistakes. That is what makes us human." She reasoned as Mollie lay down at my feet.

"I should have known. I should have at least had an idea that something was wrong." I clenched my fists in anger as the growing rage flowed through me. "I slept with her for spirit's sake. That...I slept with the enemy."

"I know that nothing I can say will convince you otherwise. But...whenever I had moments similar to this, my father would give me...Coffee with cream and sugar." She offered. I looked up at her in surprise. I have never known her to drink anything other than black coffee. Which amused me and brighten my mood even a little.

"You? Drinking coffee with cream and sugar? I find that hard to believe." I replied with an amused look. She rolled her eyes and gave out a wonderful laugh.

She got up and headed over to the replicator, she typed in her own replicator code and two coffees with cream and sugar. She carefully picked them and returned. I took the warm cup as she sat back down.

"Thank you, Captain."

"Kathryn. We are friends, Chakotay." She corrected. I chuckled.

"Thank you, Kathryn." I took a sip and settled the cup on my coffee table in front of us. "How are Sarah and Micheal handling Bini's...disappearance?"

Her expression saddened and she shrugged. Hugging the cup close she leaned back and sighed.

"They...they are confused, angry...and sad when I told them Bini was gone. They didn't quite believe me when I told them at first. Towards the end, they were mostly angry and wanted more answers. I am afraid they are going to try and figure out what happened themselves." She explained and she inhaled the aroma.

"Is that such a bad thing? You kids being detectives?" I half-joked. 

"It is a bad thing if the Kazon or Seska are involved." She replied. We shared a moment of comfortable silence.

"I can't believe I am going to save this...but...I think I miss Bini." I said.

"You think? I could certainly use her skills to distract my kids by now-"

"Or a misplaced sarcastic comment." I finished. She gave me a bright beautiful smile and nodded.

"Exactly."

She finished her cup and placed the cup next to my warm coffee.

"When was the last time you drank coffee with cream and sugar?" I asked.

"Many years ago." She muttered as her face fell. I decided it was best not to say anything as she cleared her throat and stood up, turning towards me again.

"If you still feel gulity, than I suggest you speak with Tuvok." She suggested. I ran a hand through my hair and stood up, then looked down at her.

"Tuvok? Why?"

"Misery loves company." She said and called over Mollie, who slowly got up and yawned from her sleeping spot on the floor and got up, following her owner out of my quarters with a final goodbye.

\---10 minutes later---

I hesitated but went straight to Tuvok, who was reading at the usual corner table he occupied when he was here.

"Can I ask you to be honest with me, Lieutenant?" I bluntly asked as I leaned against the backrest of the chair causing the table of two ensigns to look at us in interest.

"As a Vulcan, I am at all times honest, Commander."

I sighed irritated and sat down across from him and lowered my voice.

"That's not exactly true. You lied to me when you passed yourself off as a Maquis to get on my crew."

"I was honest to my own convictions within the defined parameters of my mission." He said.

"You damned Vulcans and your defined parameters. That's easy for you." I snapped.

"On the contrary. The demands on a Vulcan's character are extraordinarily difficult. Do not mistake composure for ease. How may I be honest with you today?"

"I'd just like to know, from someone else who pulled the wool over my eyes, was I particularly naive? Was I not paying enough attention? What the hell was it that let all you spies get by me?"

"Like all humans, you depend on feelings and instincts to guide you, and they invariably let you down. But particularly naive? No, Commander, and I've always considered your attention span to be adequate."

"Did you ever see anything about Seska that make you suspicious? About Bini?" I asked. Unsure if Bini even went willingly. No one really knows how aware she was during the events when Seska left with her.

"No. She quite expertly pulled the wool over my eyes as well, and I do not believe that Ensign Filters left of her own will." He reasoned.

"Well, that makes me feel a little better. Thanks."

"Curious." Tuvok started.

"What?" I asked.

"That my failure, added to your own, should improve your feelings." He said.

"Misery loves company, Tuvok."

\-----

(Two days later. Date: November 22. Location: Maje Cullah's ship.)

Bini Filters POV

I ripped off my vest and let it fall to the cold metal floor as I entered my very small quarters. It was the size of small Maquis quarters with a table, two chairs, a metal bed with a small mat and a weak blanket with a washroom to the side.

The dim light only made me feel worse as I had nowhere to look at the stars because...no viewports. God. I collapsed on my bed and stared at the ceiling and the flickering single light.

I heard the now-familiar hiss of a Kazon door opening. I tilted my head to watch a young Kazon male enter and place down my dinner on the table and swiftly leave, then Seska entered and waited until the Kazon left to fully face me.

There was silence except for the rumbling of the engines.

"What do you want this time?" I growled and pushed myself up. I couldn't help but groan and rip me still tender ribs when Cullah punched me, thinking I was going to become his own punching bag before Seska stopped him.

"I am not here to have another stupid argument. I need your help." She said like the world just ended and she watched her family die. Or She just killed someone else's family because she is a Cardassian. Yeah. I connected the dots pretty quickly. Because Cullah straight out told me.

"Give me one reason I should help you." I growled. She slammed her fist into the table. Causing me to jump.

"You are going to help me because if you don't--Cullah will kill you, no matter what I say." She said.

"What? So now you don't want me to die?" I was...very confused.

"Don't confuse sympathy with survival." She snapped and moved closer, causing me to go farther back against the wall as I could.

"Yes, Seska." I growled. She gave me a cheeky satisfied grin and barked orders at the guards as she entered the corridor again. I layed back down on the bunk and continued to stare up at the ceiling. y stomach was doing flips just thinking about how sick I wasn't knowing that I am now Seska's pet project.

Happy Birthday to me. 

\---End of Chapter 25: Next: ???---

P.S I am actually posting this on my birthday. I am officially 17. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I actually did not like how I wrote Seska's escape very well. I am exhausted and too tired to see if I wrote this to make sense.


	26. Killer Instinct/Short Story.

Chapter 26: Killer Instinct/Short Story.

(Six days after Bini's birthday.)

Bini Filters's POV

I got up and slipped on my now usual clothes. A black wool sweater, black belt, black pants, a knife, black boots with lace and no heel, and a big black cloak. That was the uniform I used to wear when I was in the obsidian order. It helped me blend into the Cardassian prisons and facilities or their general environment.

In the Kazon's case, it protected me a little bit to whenever they hit me. Whenever the temperature was too cold. Seska had to put on extra layers that way. She can barely handle the normal temperature since her Cardassian DNA was coming back. Which made my job harder since on those days I had to do most of her work. I am now her "assistant."

In a way I suppose.

I can't really describe what my job is. It is very unclear. Sometimes I am a punching bag for Seska, sometimes I do jobs for her, jobs that she doesn't want to do. Sometimes I am an engineer. Despite the fact that Seska knows I am not a good engineer. Maybe she just didn't tell the stupid guards and officers that I was not as skilled as she probably informed them before this happened.

I slowly opened the door to my quarters with the broken door padd. As it opened centimetre by centimetre I was able to get a good look at the corridor to make sure no one was there, so that I wouldn't have to be beaten up again first thing in the morning in the bawls of the ship.

I peeked into the corridor slowly. The lights flickered in the dark cold corridor...it is going to be one of those types of days. Seska is going to be in a piss-poor mood and overwork me. Again.

It seemed overall empty, I felt a ping of guilt as I usually do that I could have done something, anything to not have left Voyager. I could have warned Sarah and Micheal about what Seska was doing to Tom and I. Hell, I should have told the Captain. Seska still has the goddamn button.

Suddenly, thundering footsteps echoed through the corridor followed by lighter ones coming down the corridor before the bend. I scrambled into my room again, temporarily I forgot to close the door and slammed my body against the wall with alarm inside my "room."

Suddenly they came to a halt and I heard something heavy get slammed into the corridor wall and yelp of pain, I recognized it as Seska. I couldn't help but peek into the corridor, showing as little of myself as possible but I did barely see Seska and Maje Culluh.

Cullah was holding Seska by the throat against the wall. He was clearly very angry about something and that didn't help matters as Seska clawed as his hands that were on her throat. My heart hammered in my chest, I desperately wanted to look away and slam the door but my curiosity got the better of me.

I held my breath as I continued to watch.

Seska managed to let out some harsh swear words and blubbering words to explain whatever she did as her air supply was shortened. Cullah slammed her back down to the ground and she crawled to the other side of the corridor, wheezing and holding her neck casting glares at Cullah as she stumbled back up and leaned against the other wall among the flickering lights of the corridor.

"Wh-What the fuck-I didn't e-expect-" She gasped out, Cullah landed a swift hit with his backhand, causing her to fall to the floor. Now I just feel bad for Seska. Geez, I thought I had it bad.

"I am tired of your excuses, woman! You have brought us flatly equipment, you have brought us a useless child that isn't delivering on your promises. You are lucky you are still fucking alive!" He raged and spat on her. She was shaking in either rage or embarrassment as she got up again.

"My apologies Maje, the technology on this ship is not sophisticated enough to pull off the hacking that is required to get into Voyager's systems. Hell, even the Vidian's systems. She needs better technology!" Seska fought back. Cullah growled and gritted his teeth as he thought through the situation.

"We are approaching a planet that has technology well beyond our own. We will be evading sensors behind the fifth moon where you and the girl will...obtain the technology you need. You better not get caught, alright bitch?" He snapped.

"Of course, Maje." She accepted and Seska started towards my end of the corridor and I quickly panicked and slammed my fist into the control panel, making the door shut faster than usual. Then I hurried to my table and opened the primitive engineering box and tinkered with a control panel in a desperate attempt to pretend like I was working.

The door opened to reveal a pretty pissed off Seska and I barely gave her a glare as I ignored her and continued on my work but secretly I was panicking on the inside.

“Pay attention, midget.” Seska demanded and she slammed her hand down, causing me to jump in alert and glare at her as she sat down in the seat across from me. I delicately placed down my tools and looked over to her.

”Nice to see you too, Seska.” I greeted in sarcasm and thought quickly about how easy it was to go from feeling sympathy than to complete hatred of the mentioned person very quickly.

”Be fucking grateful for once. We have a mission because your sorry ass is useless with the tech we give you.” She snapped back.

”Excuse me?! This tech is useless! I don’t even know how it runs a ship like this, much less supports life based on what I am working with.” I complained.

“Just shut the hell up and listen to me! We are approaching a planet and we are going to steal the supplies you need. So compile a list of shit you need before we get there. Alright?”

”That doesn’t give me a lot of info. When we are getting there?” I asked. She got up and stormed towards the door.

”You will receive a report within the hour.” She glared at me.

”Alright.” I grumbled and she stormed out in a hurry.

———

Seska’s POV

(One hour later)

I placed the info in front of Bini in the Kazon “conference” room. She picked up the padd slowly and looked it over before looking at me one more time.

”How do you know this is going to work?” She hesitantly asked with her expression laced on suspicion.

”I don’t. Just like I didn’t know if my insane plan with the Kazon would work but yet it did work so be damn well happy you are still alive.” I argued. I swear sometimes I just want to bash her head in.

”I didn’t ask for this! How dare you push this on me! This plan is insane and you are a manic for thinking it will work.” Bini snapped.

”For Cardassian's sake! What the fuck is wrong with you? Have you gotten fuckin soft?” I yelled.

“Well, it has been a couple of years since I have been tortured by the obsidian Order and their sick followers like you.” She growled and slide the padd back down towards me on the table.

We couldn’t do this mission if she keeps fighting me on this. Fuck. I might have to re-program her in the Order’s exercises. I slammed my hand down, causing her to jump a little and look at me with wide eyes and the smart ass personality was not even there.

”We have to be able to at least tolerate each other to be able to pull this off. I am not a monster, Filters.” I demanded. Then straightened my posture and crossed my arms over my chest. “But...I am afraid that I am going to have to re-educate you.”

Bini bolted up in alarm and back up into the back wall.

”Re-educated? Shit! Retraining?! Seska- That is an insane plan!” She raged. I gritted my teeth.

”Get this though you sick skull! You need to be re-educated. You have gotten soft. In the Obsidian Order, you killed whoever they ordered too. In the Maquis, you killed Cardassian in cold blood out of anger until you were arrested.” 

“Your point?” She snarled.

”My point is that you have gotten soft since you were put in that penal colony. That death edge is gone. Your killer instinct is gone. We need to turn that back on.” I snapped.

”Now you are really scaring me. Why are you acting so...strange?”

”Just get the fuck ready already. Meet me in the cargo bay in twenty minutes.” I growled. She nodded.

”And the bitch is back. Great.” She muttered just loud enough for me to hear as I stormed out.

——-

Bini Filters POV

(One hour later.)

I wiped sweat from my brow as I lunged at the Kazon guard again. So far he was winning in this fight. I gave him and hook kick which he caught in his fist and slammed my body to the ground in a fast motion causing vibrations of pain going through my body.

I groaned in pain as I pushed myself off the floor and looked back up at the grinning evil smile of the Kazon enemy.

”Fight him, Filters! Remember your damn training! Break his arm already!” Seska yelled at me in the dark corner. I wiped my blood onto my black wool sweater 

I took some deep breathes and lunged at him. He took a swig and I ducked, I bounced off the wall and gave him a 360 side kick to the face. He crumbled to the ground and as he attempted to get back up I jumped him. I jumped on his neck, causing him to fall back. I quickly gave him another swift kick to the skull and jerked his arm backwards causing a loud snap and a scream to pain from the Kazon below me.

I looked over to Seska, who was smiling happily and letting a slow clap echo across the room.

”Well done...Agent Dash.”

She used my code name. I supposed I mostly passed her test after an hour of retraining of hell. Suddenly Seska grabbed something from her pocket and tossed it towards me. The knife clattered to the floor and slide in front of me.

I got up and grabbed the knife then looked over to the very pissed of Kazon that was looking for blood, specifically mine since I just broke his arm. I clutched it closer to me chest and looked back at Seska for answers.

”Go on. Kill him.” She ordered coldly.

”K-Kill him?! Why would I do that?” I demanded. She rolled her eyes.

”We can’t do this unless that instinct comes back, Dash.” She snarled. Great, what have I dragged myself into this time? I hesitantly nodded and looked back to the huge Kazon who had stumbled up.

I pushed my emotions down, something I had become good at during my time. I took a deep breathe and ran toward him. Doing my best to block out how superior his strength and size was. I first sliced his stomach, he had a moment of weakness shake blood fished out and he stumbled back. He punched me, throwing me against the wall. I yelped in pain and rolled out the way as he attempted to killed me with a swift kick.

I took more deep breathes and tossed the knife directly at him. Hitting him straight in between the eyes. Blood dripped out of his mouth as blood garbled up his throat. 

His corpse collapsed to the ground silently.

I dropped the knife and looked back to Seska for the same approval I used to each time I completed a task in the Order.

”Good Dash. Excellent.” She congratulated.

”What now?” I asked through the struggling gasps of breathe.

"Now, we plan." She simply put and motioned me to follow her as she barked orders at the guards at the doors to clean up the mess as we left.

\---End of Chapter: Next: Cathexis.---

AN: I am going to be taking a break from writing for a few weeks. School is insane so I need to focus on that right now. I wrote this chapter to give you guys some perspective on what was going on during the Kazon ship (And a better idea of the relationship between Seska and Bini.) to help the story.

Feedback would be great and any ideas you have for the story. please tell me! I would love to hear your guys' thoughts!


	27. Cathexis: Part One.

Chapter 27: Cathexis: Part One.

(Five days after the State of Flux. Voyager. Time: 7 am.)

Sarah Janeway's POV

\-----

(Captain's log, stardate 48734.2. Sometimes it's a good idea to get away from being a Captain for a while. Chakotay convinced me a few days ago that I needed a break. I have decided to take the mourning off since this seems to be a quiet part of space as Chakotay and Tuvok scan the approaching space and are due to return tomorrow.)

I skipped down the corridor while following Micheal and Mollie down deck three. I happily waved at the passing crewmembers and they waved back or gave me a high five in response. Micheal happily hummed down the corridor.

"Micheal?" I called out and ran up next to him.

"Hmm?" He replied and looked towards me with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you so happy today? Normally, you are angry because of what happened to Bini." I commented he shrugged and ignored me. Suddenly, it came to me why. Chakotay was on a mission and wouldn't be back for another day or two. Micheal doesn't like him...

"Is it because of Chakotay?" I asked with suspicion as I struggled to keep up his pace. He halted and looked at me with frustration.

"Of course. I don't want him near Mommy." Micheal argued as Mollie ran ahead scanning the corridor with her eyes.

"But they are friends-"

"He wants to be more then friends. He wants to be our daddy and there is no way that I am going to allow him to do that. I am the man of the house now!" Micheal argued.

I listened to his last statement carefully. Man of the house? That is what Mommy told Micheal after Daddy passed away. I don't know what that means. Is it because he is the only guy in the house? I have to look it up later.

"Alright then," I said. Closing the argument as we started down the corridor again.

"Come on. It is lunchtime. Let's go find Mommy. I think she took the morning off in the holodeck, that is what she told me during breakfast." Micheal suggested. "Computer, where is Captain Janeway?"

"Captain Janeway is on holodeck two." The mechanical voice replied and Micheal looked back at me smugly.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I quietly sipped my coffee and continued to read a story on my padd. I relaxed against the holographic sofa in my childhood home. Yes, I know it is the holodeck. But every once in a while I needed the feel of home even if it was fake. Not that Voyager wasn't home.

I heard the familiar sound of the holodeck doors opening. I looked over to the kitchen to watch Micheal and Sarah (With Mollie.) stumble into the living room with confusion as they walked through their grandmother's house.

"Mommy? Is this grandma's house?" Micheal asked as he picked up a family photo from when Pheobe and I were in high school.

"Yes, it is Micheal. I created it a few weeks before Voyager left." I explained.

"Oh, well can we play it later?" Sarah asked,

"Of course you can. What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"We wanted to go to lunch with you."Micheal stated as I got up from the sofa and walked over to them. I was about to respond when my combadge suddenly chirped.

"Bridge to Captain Janeway." Harry said over the line. I sighed and gave my kids an apologetic look as they clearly showed me their annoyance to being pushed aside, I need to be able to make it up to them soon.

"Go ahead, Mister Kim." I replied over the channel.

"I've got Commander Chakotay and Mister Tuvok's shuttlecraft on long-range sensors, but they're not responding to our hails. The shuttle's been badly damaged. I'm reading multiple hull fractures." He reported.

"Life signs?" I repeated.

"Two, but they're very faint." He said.

"Beam them to Sickbay as soon as they're in range. I'm on my way." I ordered.

"Aye, Captain. Bridge out." Harry said and closed the channel. I looked down again at the scowling faces of my children as they knew my next action.

"I am sorry. I promise I will make it up to you. I swear." I pleaded and kissed both of them on the cheeks as I ended the program and rushed off to sickbay.

\--10 minutes later--

I swiftly entered sickbay and saw Tuvok and Chakotay unconscious on two biobeds as the Doctor scanned Tuvok.

"Doctor?" I called out. Causing the Doctor to look towards me.

"They've each taken a blast to the head by some kind of energy discharge. Cardiostimulator. Mister Tuvok has a serious concussion, but it's nothing I can't handle." He boosted but sadly pointed towards Chakotay on the other biobed in the surgical area. "As for Commander Chakotay, all of the bioneural energy has been extracted from his brain."

"Extracted?" I repeated and kept my eyes on Chakotay's still form.

"Yes. From the looks of it, someone drained the energy from every single axon and dendrite right down to the synapses. I can keep his heart beating and I can keep him breathing, but other than that there's nothing I can do. He's brain dead." He bluntly explained. I pulled over a chair and sat next to Chakotay and carefully took his hand. Which was chillingly cold. I gave a small gasp in surprise which caused the doctor to looked at me strangely for a moment before going back to work.

I pressed my warm hands against his in a fruitless and silly attempt to keep at least his hand warm. I am not sure why. So I back off and stood next to Tuvok. I could really use his advice.

\--10 minutes later. Tuvok has awaken.---

"The attack lasted no more than a few seconds, but it was highly effective. I feel Commander Chakotay and I are fortunate to be alive." Tuvok stated as the Doctor ran some tests on him as he began to get around to his surroundings.

"What happened, Lieutenant?" I asked to clarify.

"We had completed our trade mission with the Ilidarians and were on course to the rendezvous point when we encountered a dark matter nebula. As we began a routine analysis, an unidentified ship emerged and attacked our shuttle." He explained.

"Any idea why?" I pressed.

"No. They would not respond to our hails. We were hit by an energy discharge that penetrated our shields and filled the cabin. Commander Chakotay lost consciousness immediately, and I was barely able to activate the autopilot before I was overcome as well."

"And the alien ship?"

"The last image I saw was the ship flying back into the nebula, but the details are difficult to remember."

"Can you tell me anything about the energy discharge? Its modulation or phase distribution?" I pleaded.

"No. There was no time for a detailed analysis. However, the shuttle's sensors may have recorded information that could be helpful. I will download the sensor logs."

"Why would someone want to extract his bioneural energy?" I questioned and looked to the Doctor. He shrugged.

"I don't know, but if I'm to have any hope of reviving him, I must know precisely how his neurons were depleted. It would be a great help if I could examine the weapon." The Doctor said.

"We're going back to that nebula to try to find the ship that attacked you." Then I tapped my combadge. "Janeway to Bridge. Prepare to lay in a new course. Mister Tuvok will provide you with the coordinates." I ordered.

"Aye, Captain." Tom replied to the channel. "Bridge out."

"We'll keep you posted, Doctor." I said and gestured Tuvok to follow me to the bridge.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

I peeked over to the security console where Tuvok and the Captain stood as Tuvok tried to access the shuttles database to get more info on what had happened. Tom kept looking back at me and signalling that Tuvok seemed just a little off. I am not sure how but then again I don't know him well.

"The energy discharge overloaded the shuttlecraft's central computer core. All sensor data have been erased." He said. Now that was strange. It just seemed too convent for me. Maybe I am just becoming paranoid.

"Lieutenant Torres is in Sickbay now. When she reports, tell her to go over those damaged sensor logs with a fine-tooth comb to see if she can reconstruct any of the data." The Captain informed Tuvok. She looked away from him but I swear I saw him flinch. 

"Aye, Captain."

"Well, this is going to make things a little more difficult. I've been using the long-range sensors to analyze the nebula you discovered. It's sending out strong electromagnetic radiation. We won't be able to scan inside it. You know, it sounds to me like a perfect hiding place." She told Tuvok with irritation as she looked at the streaking stars on the viewscreen.

"I agree."

"I don't like the idea of going in there blind. Let me see if I can reconfigure the sensors to a multiphasic bandwidth."

"Is there a problem?" Tuvok asked. Janeway cast him a suspicious look but then turned her attention to her console again between the command chairs as she sat down.

"I've lost all sensor contact with the nebula. I don't understand." She muttered. "Wait a minute, we've altered course. Mister Paris?"

"Our new heading is one twenty one mark six. We've completely come about, Captain, but it wasn't me." Tom insisted as he snapped to attention and began to try and put the ship back on course again.

"Mister Kim, check the navigational computer. Who ordered the course change?" Janeway ordered. 

"According to my readings, the command was issued from the conn." I said in surprise and everyone looked to Tom for an answer. He went pale and rigged.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me, and the helm controls are working perfectly. No sign of a malfunction." Tom frantically snapped out.

"Ensign, transfer helm control to your station and reset our original course." Janeway ordered to me. I quickly accessed the navigational system and changed the course back.

"Course laid in." I reported.

"Mister Paris, I want you to run a full diagnostic on the conn station. See if you can isolate the problem." Janeway suggested. Tom nodded and got up, then headed towards the turbo lift.

"Aye, Captain."

\-----

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres's POV

I held a craved stone to Chakotay's head and then carefully placed it to a skin held in a frame that represented an eight-pointed star and various Mesoamerican pictograms. The stone stuck to the leather flawlessly. I looked back at Chakotay. I think my "crush" on him has severely died down. This means I am in the perfect position to help him accept the fact that he might like the Captain. The Captain. Captain Janeway.

Of all people, he likes the one person he can't woo into a relationship on the ship. Then again he dated Seska so I can't say he has a good taste in people he likes.

"You might have asked before adorning my Sickbay with animal remains." The Doctor snapped at me as he exited his office bitterly.

"It's a medicine wheel, a talisman used by Chakotay's tribe. He once showed me how it works. He said if anything ever happened to him, that I should perform a special healing ritual." I explained, dragging my thoughts to the present.

"Ah."

The wheel represents both the universe outside and the universe inside our minds as well." I continued, sensing the Doctor did not understand what I meant. "They believe each is a reflection of the other. When a person is sleeping, or on a vision quest, it's said that his soul is walking the wheel. But if he's in a coma or near death, it means that he's gotten lost. These stones are signposts to help point the way back. Not exactly standard medical procedure, I know, but-"

"You've placed the Coyote Stone at the crossroads of the fifth and sixth realms, which would divert Commander Chakotay's soul, that is his consciousness, into the Mountains of the Antelope Women. According to his tradition, an extremely attractive locale. He might not want to leave." The Doctor interrupted me.

"How do you know about the medicine wheel?" I asked accusingly.

"It's my business to know about a variety of medical treatments, including those based on psycho-spiritual beliefs. Unfortunately, in this case, the medicine wheel won't be much help. There's just not enough of his mind left to work with." He replied and reentered his office, sitting down at his computer and completing a few more scans. I carefully placed the stone in a different spot. A spot that made more sense.

"Find your way home, Commander." I muttered, hoping to actually have that chat. I am not stupid. He is always looking at her. Maybe he just hasn't noticed it yet.

\-----

Kes's POV

I sat in my quarters reading a nice earth book about planets, hoping that I could learn some new skills to help the crew more. Suddenly, I had a horrible feeling pass over me as if someone was watching me.

"Hello? Is someone here?" I called out. No answer, not that I really expected one. Yet I know someone was in the room. Suddenly I felt it pass through me. I can't stay here. Who should I tell? Neelix? Yes.

\--10 minutes later--

"It's like sensing some kind of presence as if someone else were here." I exclaimed and struggled to make sense of it.

"Your telepathic senses again. Is this like last week, when you went into Sickbay and you knew Lieutenant Hargrove had been there, only he'd left hours before?" Neelix asked as he chopped up some Leola Root and poured it into the pot from his cutting board.

"It's not the same. That was like, like hearing faint music from a faraway place. When I was in my quarters just now." I said.

"Mmm-hmm?" he said absentmindedly.

"It was almost tangible. I felt like there was someone in the room with me." I concluded. He went stiff and looked at me with Jealously and concern.

"Who was it?" He asked, trying to keep his tone steady.

"I don't know. A presence, that's all I can say." I said and tried to ignore Neelix's suspicious glances. I looked over to the front container to see Micheal and Sarah arguing over rations.

I walked over and stood at the container. Ready to break it up until I heard what it was about.

"Micheal! Please! Can we please ask Mommy again?" Sarah pleaded. Micheal shook his head adamantly.

"No! I say no! Mommy is too busy to hang around us. Let's just get a snack, come on." Micheal said and grabbed Sarah's arm. She yanked it back from him harshly.

"She would say yes!" Sarah snapped. Micheal rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in defeat.

"Fine then. If you are so delusional about this than I will ask. Just to prove you wrong." Micheal barked and tapped his combadge. "Janeway to Janeway."

"Janeway here. Is something wrong, Micheal?" Captain Janeway replied with worry laced in her tone.

"No, Sarah and I were just wondering if you wanted to have a snack with us?"

"Oh...Sorry, Micheal. I am busy right now. We can have dinner together in our quarters tonight. OK?" She replied on the channel. Micheal shot Sarah an "I told you" look and Sarah looked away ashamed.

"OK. Janeway out." Micheal said and closed the channel.

"OK. OK, you were right." Sarah admitted and dragged her feet over to the replicator.

\-----

Ensign Harry Kim's POV

Ensign Durst handed the Captain a report as she sat in her command chair after Micheal ended the channel, she grabbed it and nodded towards him were Durst gave her an overview of the report. He said, "Warp engines still within normal parameters, Captain."

Suddenly, the ship lurches forward with an abrupt course change, sending some people to lose their balance.

"We just changed course again. Mister Kim?" The Captain + others looked towards me for answers since now I was who was in control of the conn.

"Our new heading is one twenty one mark six." I reported.

"Get us back on course." She barked at me as she got increasingly more agitated. I attempted to enter a new course but was flatly denied as a lockout beep emitted from my console.

"The helm's not responding. I'm locked out." I reported with confusion as I attempted to send my security code to open it but was still blocked. Tuvok left his station and came over to mine. He entered his own code but that was also blocked.

"This command station has been blocked." Tuvok said.

"From where?" Janeway demanded.

"The lockout originated on deck twelve, section B seven, navigational control." Tuvok said as the location appeared.

"See if you can re-establish control." Janeway ordered as she got up and began to pace in thought, as Tom entered the bridge and started towards his station again.

I've checked every ODN junction in the helm control network, and I still can't find the problem.

"It seems we've developed a new problem while you were gone." The Captain informed him.

"Helm control re-established." Tuvok reported as he finally broke through the lockout at my station.

"Get us back on course for the nebula." Janeway ordered and she tapped her combadge. "Janeway to Torres."

"Torres here." B'Elanna replied with annoyance over the channel.

\-----

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres POV

"Who's in the navigational control?" The Captain asked over the channel. I raised an eyebrow and looked over to the navigational control section of engineering.

I stopped Carey short and pointed towards that section.

"Carey, was anyone in Navigation just now?" I asked. He took a quick glance to where I was pointing to.

"Um, no. But Paris was there less than five minutes ago." Carey informed me. I nodded and gestured him to continue on his way.

"No one right now. I was there this morning, and Lieutenant Paris was in there just a few minutes ago." I replied on the channel.

"That's not true!" Tom exclaimed in the background.

"Are you certain about that, B'Elanna?" Janeway pressed.

"Positive. Carey just saw him leave about five minutes ago." I confirmed.

"Thank you. Janeway out." She said and the channel abruptly ended.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Explanation, Mister Paris?" I growled towards Tom. Getting very upset at the situation that was spinning out of control.

"I passed by the navigational control on my way back from the Jefferies tube, but that's all. Am I being accused of something here?" Tom demanded.

"We are merely following a line of deductive reasoning, Lieutenant. Both deviations from our course were apparently issued from locations where you were working." Tuvok concluded as he returned to his station.

"I'm telling you, I didn't do it." Tom insisted.

"Well, I'm willing to rule out mutiny for time being. I believe you, Mister Paris, but we have to consider the possibility that you might be having a problem with your memory. I want you to go down to Sickbay. Have the doctor check you out." I demanded. He hesitantly nodded and started towards the turbo lift again.

"All right." He muttered as he passed me.

"Lieutenant Durst." I called out and gestured him to escort Paris as he left the bridge.

\-----

Lieutenant Tom Paris's POV

"Neurotransmitters at normal. Synaptic functions stable." The Doctor carefully readout on the medical tricorder. I shifted on my feet impatiently. "Hold still. This is an extremely sensitive scan." 

"What I wouldn't give to see good old Doc Brown right now." I blurted out and brought back happy memories of a thin man with a medical Starfleet uniform treating me in a small doctor's office with my mother watching.

"What?" The Doctor snapped at me as he circled me.

"Doc Brown. Lollipops in the waiting room, no holocomic books more than six months old, house calls. I caught a bad cold one time when I was nine years old. The doctor whipped up a pot of garlic soup and brought it over himself." I explained. The Sickbay doors opened to reveal Tuvok.

"Your report, Doctor?" Tuvok asked as he stopped in front of us.

"I still have a series of tests to perform, but other than his irritating lapses into nostalgia, I see nothing wrong with him." The Doctor replied and shut the tricorder shut and put it down on the nearest table.

"I guess you're going to have to round up another suspect, Tuvok." I half-joked with a grin.

"On the contrary, Lieutenant. I ran a forensic sweep of the navigational control. I found traces of your DNA on the console." Tuvok countered, my grin immediately vanished and I slumped in defeat.

"That's impossible." I muttered.

"The cellular residue you left behind is less than twelve hours old. Do you still wish to maintain your innocence?" Tuvok asked. I shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't know what to think."

"Perhaps my biomolecular scan will reveal something." The Doctor suggested.

"Keep me informed, Doctor." Tuvok ordered and swiftly left sickbay as the Doctor led me to the nearest biobed.

\-----

(Time: One hour later.)

Micheal Janeway's POV

Sarah and I walked Mollie down the corridor as we looked over Tuvok's investigation report into Seska and Bini's beam out five days ago. We meant to find out more info before but everything got really crazy. We miss Bini. We want to help her or at least talk to her to help Mommy and the crew. Unforntantly we had to take this from Mommy but as long as she doesn't go looking for it, then she doesn't have to know we took it.

"I don't understand. How did Bini get beamed out? It says right there that she woke up only a minute before transport and she was paralyzed from the toxin." Sarah pointed out and pointed to the paragraph dealing with Bini's life sign scans during the minutes before she left.

"Obviously Bini was transported out by Seska. Bini isn't the type of person to suddenly betray people with setting obvious clues. She is bad at lying." I argued and scrolled down to the next. 

("Ensign Filters have had increasingly strange behaviour towards the weeks following to her beam out. Records show that she downloaded information regarding the ship's info the days before the toxin was implanted into her system by Ensign Seska.

I have not been able to locate the padd that had the information. I suspect that she gave it to Ensign Seska.

Yet, Ensign Seska has had access to Ensign's medical file. Yet, those files have been deleted by Filters herself three days before she left. I have been unable to get the deleted files.")

"Strange behaviour?" I questioned and we stopped abruptly and reread the paragraph.

"What strange behaviour? Bini wasn't acting strange." Sarah insisted.

"Maybe we missed something. Seska worked in engineering and Bini used to work there also. Maybe B'Elanna noticed something was off." I suggested. She nodded in agreement and we continued down the corridor towards the nearest turbo-lift.

\--Ten minutes later--

We nervously entered Engineering. The engineering staff were running around frantically trying to figure out something. I don't know what it was.

We saw B'Elanna slam her fist against a console attached to the warp core railing in anger and swore some Klingon insults before slowly tapping in more commands.

"B'Elanna?" I called out. B'Elanna spun around and looked at us in shock. 

"Wh-What are you two doing here?" She demanded.

"We have some questions for you." I replied as we got closer.

"Not right now, kids. Everyone is sorta busy right now." B'Elanna objected. I opened my mouth to protest when she suddenly straightened up like a plank of wood and her eyes glazed over. Sarah and I shared a worried look as Mollie started to bark at B'Elanna.

"B'Elanna?" Sarah said nervously.

There was no reaction. In stiff movements, she turned back around and tapped in a few more commands. The ship jolted harshly and the lights flickered. Sending the entire engineering department into another frantic event as they all ran around trying to figure out what happened this time. B'Elanna suddenly sagged against the console and pushed herself up, confused and disoriented.

"What the hell just happened?" She muttered and pressed the bridge of her nose. She looked up as the lights failed completely and the only thing providing light was the consoles.

She looked at us in shock through the faint light, barely recognizing us.

"Micheal, Sarah? What-What just happened?" She asked. We couldn't answer or make any gesture to help her because we don't know what happened.

"You look like you just got possessed." I concluded as I mentally relived the situation.

She groggily nodded and didn't seem to notice that Mommy had called her. We didn't know what to do. Should we answer Mommy for her? No, we aren't qualified.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV 

"I believe I have found the ion trail of the ship that attacked us. It leads directly into the dark matter nebula. This is the nebula, and this is the ion trail. As you can see, their flight path is highly erratic." Tuvok explained to me and showed me the path on the security console.

"These planetoids inside the nebula," I said, pointing to the planets on screen. "They may be generating a dangerous gravitational effect, like storm currents. Chances are they've mapped those currents and they're taking the only safe way through."

"A reasonable assumption. I recommend we follow their exact flight path." Tuvok said. 

"Agreed. Lay in a course to the-"

The ship lights suddenly flickered and went out. Bathing the bridge in darkness.

"Captain, we're dropping to impulse power. I'm reading a massive energy drain all over the ship, and the warp core is shutting down." Harry frantically reported as the consoles started to flickered but not completely shut off. I tapped my combadge.

"Bridge to Engineering. Report." I demanded. No response. So I pressed for an answer further. "Lieutenant Torres, please respond."

I started towards the turbo lift. Signalling Tuvok and Harry to follow after me. "Mister Kim, take the Bridge. Tuvok, you're with me."

\-----

Random Crewmember's POV

The Warp Core shut down!? The bloody warp core has been shut down?! How the hell did that happen? As I crossed the main engineering I noticed the Captain storming into engineering, clearly pissed off as a calm Tuvok followed her because Vulcan are just always like that and Harry struggling to keep up as he passed through the chaos that is now main engineering. I scrambled to get out of her warpath like many others around the area.

"Torres, what's going on?" Janeway barked at B'Elanna and gave a startled look at her children (+ dog) who were standing in front of her and took and few startled steps back. Her surprise was pushed away as she got back to the matter at hand. Even B'Elanna seemed a little scared and definitely confused.

"Captain?" She questioned.

"You've initiated an emergency warp core shutdown." The Captain barked again at her with seething anger.

"What?!" B'Elanna blurted out in alarm as she looked back at the warp core as the usually bright swirling colours slowed down and came to a faded stop.

"Too late. The warp core is offline. It'll take at least two hours to regenerate the dilithium matrix. Ensign, get the rest of the systems back online. Apparently, you've just crashed the main computer, locked out the Bridge and stopped this ship cold. Do you want to tell me why?" The Captain demanded.

"Captain, I don't know what you're talking about." B'Elanna argued. The Captain covered her mouth and took a quick look around with a deep breath.

"What the hell is going on here?" She muttered in frustration. Micheal stepped forward, away from a nervous and almost frantic as she had a death grip on Mollie's collar.

"She looked possessed!" Micheal blurted out to his mother who looked at him in alarm.

"What do you mean possessed?" Janeway asked and knelt down to Micheal and Sarah.

"She went...rigged. Like a plank of wood. And then she went over to the console and entered in something, then the ship went weird." Micheal explained.

"I think we need to get you to sickbay. Kids, I think you should try close to me until this...situation had ended. Alright?" Captain Janeway Gentilly told them. Micheal excitedly agreed as Sarah whimpered and ran forwards and tightly hugged her Mother.

"Mommy, I am scared!" She whimpered into her Mother's should. The Captain rubbed her back as she held her in a tight hug.

"Shhuussshhh. It is going to be OK." She insisted and held Sarah's face, smiling softly as she carefully whipped away Sarah's tears. "It is going to be alright. OK? I will keep you two safe. I promise. Do you believe me?"

Micheal and Sarah nodded without hesitating. Micheal looked down at a padd in his hands and looked up with a gulity expression before pressing a few commands and whatever was on the padd was deleted. He carefully put it back on the console without anyone else's but my own knowledge.

He ran over and also hugged his mother as his eyes watered and he let out a sob as Sarah started to shake with sadness. She kept on trying to calm them as she stood up and began the journey out of engineering to sickbay with Tuvok, Harry (Who returned to the bridge on the way.) and wobbly B'Elanna.

\-----

Kes's POV

I felt sympathy for the family is sickbay with B'Elanna, Tom, and Tuvok as the Doctor scanned B'Elanna and Tom. Sarah and Micheal held onto their mother for what looked like dear life and their dog sat quietly at their feet. Uncertainty in her dark brown eyes.

"I found something, and you're not going to like it." The Doctor started and downloaded the information into the medical console as I stood near his office watching. He put brain scans on the console and compared the two. "This is Mister Paris' memory engram for the last twenty-four hours. As you can see, it has a very consistent and distinctive modulation, except at thirteen fifty hours. For one minute forty-seven seconds, a different memory pattern appeared. Thirteen fifty hours is also the exact moment when Mister Paris presumably tampered with navigational control. It gets worse. In addition to that, there is another disruption at twelve oh two hours, the moment when he allegedly entered the new course at the helm. I also found there's an identical disruption in Lieutenant Torres's pattern at the moment she shut down warp power. I should point out that this is a neuroelectrical signature, what I believe to be another brain wave that was superimposed on their own." 

"Another brain wave? Whose?" Tom demanded.

"I don't know. It has an unusual energy signature, one I've never seen before." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, what are you saying?" The Captain asked.

"One possible explanation and the only one I can think of at the moment is that an unknown alien entity momentarily took control of their minds." The Doctor bluntly said. Tuvok snapped his hand against his combadge.

"Intruder alert. Security to all security personnel, go to Condition Four." He ordered. "Captain, it is possible the intruder returned with us in the shuttlecraft."

"If we're right and there is an alien here, it seems intent on preventing us from going back to the nebula. What's more, it seems to have the ability to jump from person to person. If that's true, it could be in any one of us, controlling our actions without us realizing it." The Captain concluded and the children looked up to her in horror.

"Well, except for me." The Doctor happily boosted. Everyone ignored his comment.

"That's true. So far it's only affected organic beings. If it could control the computer and navigational systems directly, it probably would've done it already." Tom said.

"Which means the doctor is the only person on board we can trust at this moment. Doctor, until we have eliminated this alien presence, I can't take the risk that it could take over any of the senior officers. I'd like to transfer all command codes to you until further notice."

"What would that mean? That I am in command?" The Doctor asked with a spark of excitement in his eyes.

"No, but you will act as a failsafe." Janeway countered, bring the doctor ego back down. "If you feel at any time that any one of us is under the influence of the alien, you can countermand our orders and take control of the ship. Do you feel up to it?"

"Well, of course. I make life and death decisions every day." The Doctor boosted again to make him feel better.

"I feel better already." Tom sarcastically muttered.

"Computer, transfer all command codes to the holographic doctor. Authorization Janeway eight four one alpha six-five." The Captain ordered.

"Command code transfer complete." The dull voice of the computer replied.

"Let's see if we can get the warp core back online ahead of schedule." Janeway said.

"Aye, Captain." B'Elanna said.

"Dismissed." She ordered and everyone scattered. B'Elanna and Tom quickly left to go to their stations as the Doctor turned back to his scans hoping to find something he missed to stop it. Sarah tugged on her Mother's uniform for attention.

"What is it, Sarah?" The Captain asked gently. 

"Are you going to get possessed too?" She hesitantly asked. Janeway looked down at her with sad eyes.

"I am sorry. I honestly don't know. Let's hope I won't be." She softly replied as Tuvok stood next to her. Sarah nodded in agreement and looked at Micheal in worry.

Tuvok and the Captain shared some brief words and continued to discuss the puzzling events as they exited sickbay with her children and Mollie following closely behind. I made a final decision to tell them. They were right. I had to tell them.

I ran after them before the Doctor could stop me. I entered into the corridor as they continued.

"Captain," I called out. They all turned towards me. "I heard what's happened. I think you're right. There is an alien presence here, I've been sensing something unusual all day. I don't know how to describe it, but I know there's something here."

"Do you know where?" Captain Janeway pleaded.

"No, just that it's on the ship." I said.

"Captain, Kes's telepathic abilities are undisciplined. If I could initiate a Vulcan mind-meld with her, I may be able to help her focus those abilities to detect the alien more accurately." Tuvok suggested.

"I'm willing to do that." I said.

"Very well. Proceed, Mister Tuvok." The Captain granted, then we started to walk off towards the turbo lift. Suddenly, I felt the presence. It felt very close. I looked over to Tuvok and he seemed more...rigged, I suppose then before. I abruptly stopped and began to wonder if I should follow him. He might be possessed right now. 

He stopped and looked over to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" He asked with that usual Vulcan tone but something...sounded off in his tone. Maybe I was just becoming paranoid. I looked back at the retreating family then back to Tuvok.

"Um, no. No. Nothing is wrong." I insisted with a smile. Then we started down the corridor again. That bad feeling remained.

\-----

Ensign Harry Kim's POV

"The captain wants to seal off all critical areas of the ship. Make sure the access hatch of Jefferies tube A-seventeen is secured." I explained to Ensign Durst. He took the padd with the orders from my hands.

"So what exactly are we securing against?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged with a lack of information.

"We're not sure yet, but we think it's some kind of noncorporeal alien." I replied. His expression changed from confusion to alarm as he continued towards Tuvok.

"Noncorporeal?" He repeated. "That means it can probably move through a bulk."

"Yeah. I guess." I replied as we reached the turbo lift and it swiftly opened and reveal Tuvok and Kes unconscious. We quickly snapped to action and each checked their pulse. Durst nodded towards me signalling that Tuvok was still alive but Kes had a weak pulse. I tapped my combadge.

"Medical emergency. Deck seven, section thirteen alpha."

\-----

(Time: 8 pm. A few hours later.)

("Captain's log, supplemental. It appears that Mister Tuvok and Kes were both hit by an unidentified energy discharge. Tuvok was not badly hurt, but Kes is in a coma. This information has caused my children to get more nervous. I hope, not just for my crew's sake, but my own children that this mystery is solved as soon as possible.

Captain's Personal Log, I have just finished a second entry for my official Log. I am worried. It is 8 pm. My children usually go to sleep at this time but when I attempted to put them to bed. They refused and said they needed us to keep each other safe. How they wouldn't allow me to get possessed. They didn't give up. So I am allowing them to stay with me. Right now, I am in the ready room as they are taking a nap on the sofa with Mollie as a pillow. I am worried. I need to keep them safe but how do I keep them safe from something I can't see? Computer, end...log.")

I quietly finished my log. I looked over to the sleeping faces from my children in the dark ready room. The room was illuminated by the still stars outside and the computer emanating across the room. We were low on energy and couldn't risk using it anymore. Most of the lights on the ship were turned off with only light beacons, and consoles for light.

Their soft breathing and Mollie's snoring filled the quiet silence of the ready room. I had to find out who was doing this. I have to. 

I let out a yawn and reviewed the brain scans again. Not exactly sure what I was supposed to be looking for but hoped to find something.

Suddenly, the door chimed loudly. Startling me from my thoughts and my children and Mollie from their sleep. They rubbed their eyes and groaned from waking up as Mollie let out a big yawn and stood up and had shaken herself awake. 

I mentally reminded myself to lower the volume of the chime as I granted whoever was their access to come in. Tuvok stepped through with a calm demeanour as always.

"Tuvok? I am happy to see you up and about again. How are you feeling." I asked. My children were almost fully awake as they stretched and stood from the sofa.

"I am doing...well, Captain. I am here to inform you that there is a senior staff meeting in progress Captain. The one you ordered 30 minutes and 14 seconds ago." He reported. Damn, I had forgotten!

"Oh, I am sorry, Tuvok. I got distracted and had forgotten." I apologized and shut down my computer. Sarah and Micheal (+ Mollie.) jumped to attention and rushed over to join me as I moved away from my desk.

"It is logical given the circumstances." He replied as my family followed me. I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Kids. This is a senior staff meeting. You can't follow me." I said. They looked at each other hesitantly than nodded to each other and copied her commanding presence.

"You might get possessed in there, or someone else. We won't let that happen. Mommy." Micheal said defiantly. I sighed.

"Yep." Sarah chirped.

"Come on, Micheal. I don't have the command codes anymore. I am not in a lot of danger anymore." I argued.

"But you still are in danger. Please let us come!" Micheal begged and used their puppy dog eyes against me.

"You are not going to let this go, are you?" I asked. They both grinned and nodded. I don't have time to argue with them. 

"Alright. Fine. I don't have time to argue with you two." I said in defeat. Tuvok looked at me accusingly with that classic Vulcan eyebrow raise.

I ignored him as I reentered the bridge and crossed it to the meeting room. I swiftly entered as the rest of the available senior staff looked at me in surprise as we all walked in. I sat down at the head of the table as the staff exchanged surprised and confused glances by the fact that my children were in the room.

"Alright. Let's cut to the chase. Tuvok, what can you tell us about what happened in the turbo lift with Kes?" I asked.

"It was similar to the attack on the shuttlecraft. An energy discharge came through the bulkhead, filled the turbolift and hit both of us." Tuvok explained.

"We didn't pick up a discharge of any kind on the internal sensors." B'Elanna countered and Sarah, Micheal (Who were beside me.) and B'Elanna looked towards him suspiciously.

"Perhaps this type of energy is beyond our sensor bandwidth." Tuvok suggested.

"Perhaps, but that discharge had to come from somewhere." I said.

"The most thorough scanning device we have onboard is a magneton scanner. We could search the ship centimetre by centimetre, but that wouldn't do much good. This alien could be anywhere at any time." Tom insisted.

"But what if we could perform a magneton scan on the entire ship all at once?" B'Elanna suggested.

"What do you suggest?" I asked.

"A magneton flash scan. We could reconfigure every sensor array on the ship to emit a single burst. It might be enough to illuminate any anomalous energy." B'Elanna explained. "Harry, what do you think?"

Everyone looked at Harry who was at the end of the table. He was staring at well...nothing. Sarah gasped and my children both went to either side of me and Mollie started to growl. Tuvok drew his phaser out and pointed it at Harry and B'Elanna took out a tricorder and began to scan him.

Harry came back to reality and looked startled when he saw the scene.

"Whoa. What did I do?" He asked in surprise and a hint of fear showing in his eyes.

"Stay where you are, Mister Kim." Tuvok ordered.

"I don't see anything unusual, but that doesn't mean anything." B'Elanna reported and shut her tricorder and placed it back on her belt.

"Mister Kim, what were you doing just now?" I asked and slowly stood up and leaned against the table. Narrowing my eyes towards him.

"I was just thinking. I was remembering an old study I saw about magneton scanners. I guess my mind started to wander a bit." He explained.

"I'm very disturbed by what just happened here. We don't have any idea what occurs when someone is occupied by this alien presence. If we start pointing a finger every time someone gets distracted, it won't be long before outright paranoia starts sweeping the ship. Tuvok, B'Elanna, I want you to get started on that magneton flash scan. It's worth a try. Dismissed." I ordered. Everyone went straight to work and left the room.

\---End of Chapter 27. Next: Cathexis: Part Two.---


	28. Cathexis: Part Two.

Chapter 28: Cathexis: Part Two.

The Doctor's (EMH) POV

"-And the Captain's children have been following her everywhere! They are so scared! Kes would have been able to calm them down, I am positive!" Neelix ranted.

I scanned Kes as she was comatose on the biobed with my medical tricorder and Neelix nervously fidgeted beside me for his worry of Kes and the paranoia to the situation of the "Ghost" as the crew referred to it running around the ship...Well, more like floating around the ship.

"And that's not all. Ensign Parsons ordered his pejuta cold." Neelix continued to ramble on and on about orders that he found suspicious in a bad attempt to justify it as the "Ghost" or the crew members being possessed.

"So?" I asked. Barly interested enough to care but still wanting know now how it ended.

"He always drinks it hot. Hot! With lemon. But not today. Today it's cold pejuta, hold the lemon." He exclaimed and threw his arms in the arm in disbelief and unnecessary anger directed at the change of the order.

"Mister Neelix, just because a man changes his drink order doesn't mean he's possessed by an alien." I insisted and rolled my eyes and the absurdity of the situation. 

"Nevertheless, don't you think you should scan him or dissect him or something, just to make sure?" Neelix insisted.

"I could examine every crew member you've mentioned so far, every person on board, for that matter and it wouldn't do any good. From what we can tell, the alien can jump from person to person at will." I argued back.

"It sounds to me like you're defending Ensign Parsons." Neelix accused me.

"I'm not defending him, I'm just pointing out that you're acting a little paranoid. In fact, one could say you're acting a little too paranoid."

"Are you suggesting that I, that I could possibly? Doctor, I can assure you, not even an alien intruder could make me do anything to hurt Kes." Neelix insisted.

"All I'm suggesting, Mister Neelix, is that paranoia is only going to aggravate your already precarious emotional condition. Try to relax. I don't think Kes has suffered any permanent neurological damage. I'll let you know the moment I've had any success in reviving her." I assured him and snapped the tricorder shut.

"I'll be back as soon as you wake, dearest. And don't worry, you're in good hands." Neelix said as he bent over Kes's unconscious body. Then he looked up to me with a happy smile. "Thank you, Doctor."

Neelix left and quickly said "Hello" to Tuvok as he entered. He swiftly walked over to my medical console and started typing in commands.

"What are you doing?" I demanded in alarm.

"I am reconfiguring the sensor relays on the ship. This will only take a minute." He said and continued.

"Must you do it now? I'm in the middle of a treatment." I replied irritated.

"I am sorry, Doctor. Captain's orders. How is she?" He asked.

"No irreparable damage. In fact, her injuries are quite different from Commander Chakotay's. Her bioneural energy is completely intact, and I'm curious about these contusions on her neck and shoulder. They're not consistent with an energy discharge. They look more like wounds sustained during a physical struggle." I said and looked at the bruising again.

"Odd. There was no physical struggle that I can recall." Tuvok testified.

"I just don't understand it. The only thing these injuries come close to resembling is an extreme trauma to the trapezius nerve bundle. It's as though her nerve fibres have been ruptured." I absently mindedly reported. He nodded and thanked me. Swiftly leaving the area.

\-----

Sarah Janeway's POV

"Come in." Mommy called out from her desk as we played with Mollie behind her on the floor. Micheal lifted his head to see who it was. Tuvok appeared in our view and we continued to test Mollie's skill at a paw shake, thinking that Mommy was safe with Tuvok.

"Lieutenant Torres and I will be ready to initiate the magneton scan in approximately two hours. You should be aware that it will be a high-intensity burst. It will cause dizziness and disorientation in all crew members, including myself, for several seconds." He explained and placed a report on her desk. Mommy picked up the padd and leaned back in her chair as she read it.

"Make a ship-wide announcement before you initiate the scan." Mommy ordered as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Aye, Captain. There is another matter of concern. It appears that Kes's injuries were not caused by an energy discharge. The doctor has found evidence that she was physically assaulted." Tuvok reported. Causing Micheal and I to straighten up and listen to the conversation better.

"Assaulted? But you weren't physically assaulted." Mommy countered in confusion as she placed down her cup.

"That is correct." He bluntly said.

"Is it possible that you inflicted her wounds?" Mommy suggested.

"Me?" Tuvok questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe you were inhabited by the alien at that moment." Mommy suggested with suspicion. We were growing more and more alarmed. Micheal started to fiddle with his thumbs, a nervous habit he picked up from Bini.

"It is possible. Perhaps we should have the doctor run a neurological scan to see if I show a memory disruption." Tuvok suggested. Mommy nodded and got up from her desk.

"Agreed. Janeway to Sickbay. Computer, activate Emergency Medical Holographic System." She ordered.

"Unable to comply. The EMH programme has been disabled." The female voice replied.

"Disabled? By whom?" She demanded.

"Unknown."

Mommy logged back onto her computer and attempted to get the Doctor's program back but it was heavily encrypted, so Mommy couldn't get to it. We got increasing more nervous as we realized what this meant.

"The Doctor's initialization routine has been locked out. It's encrypted. I can't reactivate the programme." She said. Her voice laced with tension. "Why would someone deactivate the Doctor?"

"The Doctor does hold the command codes to Voyager."

"Yes, but once he was deactivated-"

"The codes went to you, Mommy." Micheal finished. Mommy's eyes were wide open and she looked around, wondering her next move as Micheal and I struggled to find a plan to protect Mommy. Mollie started to sense something was wrong.

"If we assume the alien could not take over the holographic doctor, then logically it would try to force the command codes back into a humanoid host." Tuvok concluded.

"Me." Mommy muttered. "It's too dangerous for one person to retain the command codes at this point. I suggest we divide my command protocols into two code groupings."

"A sensible precaution." Tuvok agreed.

"You would be the reasonable choice to hold the second grouping, if there's any such thing as a reasonable choice right now. The alien could occupy either one of us at any time."

"But presumably not both of us at the same time."

"I'll tell the bridge crew the plan. We'll all have to act as checks and balances for each other." Mommy said and raced from the room onto the bridge and we ran after her with Tuvok right beside her.

Mommy came onto the bridge. Her abrupt stop caused everyone to look at her as Tuvok remained on one side and we stood on the other.

"I want you all to be aware of something that has happened, something I must assume was due to the alien. The Doctor has been deactivated, and we can't get him back online. I have decided to divide my command protocols." She said but then stiffened and her eyes glazed over...Like when B'Elanna got possessed.

"M-Mommy?" I stammered. "Micheal...Micheal, she is possessed!" I cried and Micheal started to run forward to get it out of Mommy.

"Captain?" Tuvok said as it became more clear that she was gone. She sudden jolted and landed a punch straight to Tuvok's head. We screamed and pulled back. Mollie started to bark and jumped in front of us as Tuvok jolted to get his phaser and pointed it at her.

"Don't hurt, Mommy!" We yelled at him but Mommy kicked it out of his hand before he could fire.

"Stun her! She's the alien!" Tuvok yelled. Tom immediately pulled out his phaser and pointed it to Mommy, suddenly Harry fired at him and Tom fired at Harry, able to disable him in time just as Durst missed hitting Tuvok and Micheal grabbed me and Mollie in the chaos. I tried to not think about Mommy as he shoved me behind conn with Mollie. Suddenly, a wide burst spread throughout the bridge and the phaser beam just barely missed us since it was blocked by the console.

Micheal slowly peeked above the console and gasped. I followed his lead and couldn't help but gasp and whimper as we looked at the scene in front of us. Tuvok was slumped against his console as the rest of the bridge crew were stunned.

"T-Tu-Tuvok?" Micheal stammered out. Unsure if he was possessed or not. Tuvok looked towards us. His eyes weren't glazed over so...he must be OK right?

"We-We must get them to sickbay." He said in an unusual shaky voice. We nodded in agreement and looked over to Mommy on the floor. We had failed her.

\-----

(20 minutes later.)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I groaned as my headache throbbed and thankfully Tom pressed a painkiller hypospray against my neck.

"That should do it, Captain." Tom chirped as Micheal, Sarah and Mollie refused to leave my side as I hoped from the biobed and stretched my neck.

"Thank you, Mister Paris. I feel better already. Any luck getting the Doctor back online?" I asked as Tom put down the hypospray.

"Not yet. Whoever did this put up one hell of a roadblock. I'm going to have to break through at least six levels of encryption to access the holo-emitters." Harry said and he looked up at us. "If Bini was here this could only take...maybe an hour."

"Bini isn't here, Harry. How long is it going to take?" I asked with mild annoyance because I knew he was right. Bini would have been able to get this done faster but...Seska took away the opportunity and a valued crewmember.

"Two, maybe three hours." He replied.

"Torres to Janeway." B'Elanna voices interrupted.

"Go ahead." I granted.

"Captain, can you come down to Engineering? There's something here I think you should see." B'Elanna said over the channel with a hint of concern.

"I'm on my way. Janeway out." I closed the channel and looked at Tom as he cleaned up. "Mister Paris, you're our temporary medic until the Doctor returns."

"Right."

"Ensign, I need you on the Bridge." I informed Harry and he followed me out with the kids and Mollie, who were unusually silent.

\-----

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres POV

"I've been trying to reconstruct the damaged sensor logs from Tuvok and Chakotay's shuttlecraft." I explained as I puttered between two consoles as the Captain and her children waited for me to continue in peak interest. 

"I didn't have any luck until I ran a parity trace scan. Captain, the sensor logs weren't destroyed by an energy discharge. Someone erased them, and then overloaded the sensor matrix to make it look like they'd been damaged. It gets worse. There was enough information left in the backup logs for me to reconstruct what happened during the attack. They were near a dark matter nebula and an energy discharge did breach the hull, but there was no other ship." I concluded.

"No ship?" She repeated in disbelief.

"I'm certain of it. From what I can tell, the energy discharge came from the nebula itself." I reported and showed her a sample of the shuttle's scans on a padd.

"Why would Tuvok lie about an attack?" She muttered as she read the data.

"He must have been under the alien's influence." I replied.

"Bridge to Janeway. We're approaching the dark matter nebula." Harry reported on the channel from the bridge. The Captain quickly tapped her combadge.

"Janeway here. Acknowledged. Janeway out." She replied and cut the channel. Then looked back at me with a distressed expression. "How long until the magneton flash scan is ready to go?"

"The sensor arrays are charging now. Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes." I estimated.

"When it's ready, transfer control of the scan to the Bridge. In the meantime, I think we should take a look at exactly what it is we're not supposed to see." Janeway snapped and stormed out of engineering, followed by Micheal, Sarah and Mollie who each looked worried on their own.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

We swiftly walked out of engineering and I spun around and stopped my children in their tracks. They slowly looked up at me with startled and nervous eyes as they gave me a small weak smile. I had a bad feeling, a bad feeling mostly about the safety of my children.

"Why are you two so quiet?" I asked with my chin held high. They looked at each other then back at me with hardened expressions.

"We...Um...We failed you..." Micheal whispeared and they looked down at the ground in defeat. I raised an eyebrow and knelt down to them. Causing them to look at me once I reached their level.

"You didn't fail me." I said softly. "You guys couldn't have done anything to stop it. Understand?" They nodded, unconvinced but decided not to argue the point.

\--10 minutes later--

"Mister Tuvok, can you locate the ion trail of the alien ship that attacked you?" I asked as we entered the bridge with the new information. Trying to sound as unsuspious as I could. Tuvok nodded as he stood at his security station.

"I believe so." Tuvok said. "Mister Kim, lay in that course. Shields are at maximum, Captain. All preparations for entering the nebula are complete."

"Captain, I've finished the bioanalysis the doctor was running on Kes before he was deactivated. I think he was on to something. If I'm interpreting his data correctly, the bruises on Kes's neck and shoulders were the result of a Vulcan neck pinch." Paris exclaimed from his station with wide eyes as he moved from his eyes looking at me to narrowing at the sight of Tuvok. Everyone stopped working and looked at Tuvok. All ten officers (With Mollie, Micheal and Sarah.) looked at him with suspion.

"Lieutenant?" I question with a hostile tone.

"I have no memory of injuring Kes. Perhaps I was occupied by the alien at that time."

"Perhaps so, but then, why does it keep attacking you? In three separate instances now, it's assaulted you."

"I am the Chief of Security. It may see me as a particular threat." Tuvok excused.

"So far, you've posed no greater threat than anyone else, and yet it keeps going after you." I pressed.

"Captain, I believe you are having a typically human response to circumstances which are frightening and inexplicable, commonly known as paranoia." Tuvok accused. Micheal and Sarah shot him hostile looks.

"Maybe, but I don't think it's paranoia that's keeping me from picking up this ion trail of yours. What bandwidth are you on?" I asked as I leaned against the station.

"I'm using a multiphasic scan. If you examine the alpha K band, you will see it." He said and I moved beside him to confirm. He was correct. It should quite clearly on the console. But appearacies can be deceiving.

"Yes, here it is. A very interesting ion trail." I said as I ran my finger on the diagram. "There's no sign of any subspace distortions in its wake. According to these readings, it's a ship without engines. You're lying, Tuvok. There is no alien ship, and there never was. We're not going inside that nebula until we get some answers. Mister Kim, reverse course and--"

Tuvok suddenly yanked out his phaser and pointed it at me with a stone expression and everyone gasped and backaway. Sarah hid behind me as Micheal and Mollie stood in front ready to fight.

"Belay that order. That is exactly what the alien has been trying to do, keep us from entering the nebula. I suspect the captain has been occupied. I am relieving her of command. Ensign, proceed into the nebula, one half impulse." He ordered, his Vulcan exterior had a crack in it.

"Don't do it, Harry." I warned, casting him a quick glance, then looked back at Tuvok.

"Now, Ensign." Tuvok harshly barked. Which was very out of character. This gave Harry the damning evidence not to got through with it. Harry took a step away from his console.

"No sir, I won't do it." Harry snapped.

"I must inform you this phaser is on single beam dispersal and is pointed at your precious Captain, set to kill. I am taking command of this Bridge. I must ask you all to stand together where I can see you." He informed us as he crossed the bridge and herded everyone into a small group. "Step away from the console, Ensign."

Harry slowly stepped away from Ops and joined the small group, Mollie started to bark at Tuvok as he took over the Ops console and the bridge crew surrounded me. Durst and Harry started to fill me in before Tuvok's takeover.

"Captain, we're entering the nebula." Durst reported as the viewscreen confirmed his findings.

"Captain, I was picking up some kind of energy pulses in the nebula, highly coherent, with a biomatrix before Tuvok took over my station" Harry informed me.

"Life forms." I concluded softly.

"And they're heading this way." Harry whispered. I sucked in a deep breath and took a step away from the group. I looked Tuvok right in the eye.

"Those beings out there, are they your people?" I softly asked, determined to find answers.

"We are the Komar. This is our domain." He snapped and tapped in a few commands. Then looked back at me with the phaser pointed directly at me. Suddenly, the ship jolted to a screeching stop, causing everyone to lose their balance.

"What's happening?" I demanded. Durst stumbled into a console and brought up a ship status report.

"The warp core's been ejected!" Durst exclaimed.

"No. No! We must continue!" Tuvok yelled as he frantically tried to keep the ship moving.

"Torres to Bridge. Captain I think I was just taken over by the alien. One second I was working the plasma relays and the next thing I knew, I was ejecting the warp core." B'Elanna informed me on the com channel abruptly. Soft mummers of confusion went around the group as Sarah held tighter to me and Micheal and Mollie were on edge as they looked at everyone.

"Acknowledged, Lieutenant. Stand by." I replied and closed the channel as Tuvok kept checking back at us with his phaser still pointed at my head.

"I don't get it. If the alien's in Tuvok, how could it be down in Engineering at the same time?" Tom asked the group. Harry shrugged beside me as Sarah and Micheal looked up at me in fear as I had trouble getting past the fact that I didn't understand how the warp core was ejected. B'Elanna wasn't...

"I don't know. Unless there are two aliens." Harry replied in the background.

"Two?" Tom repeated in confusion.

"Wait a minute." I interrupted. "Lieutenant Torres isn't authorized to eject the warp core on her own. That requires a command code authorization. Computer, who authorized the ejection of the warp core?"

"The authorization was entered by Commander Chakotay."

"Chakotay." I repeated in disbelief.

"How is that possible?" Harry asked.

"The alien in Tuvok wants us in that nebula, but there's another presence that's been trying to keep us out. It doesn't make sense unless it's Chakotay and he knows we'll be in danger if we go in there." I concluded.

"But he's in Sickbay. He's brain dead." Harry reminded me, as if I had forgotten the absence of my first officer.

"Maybe not. Maybe his neural energy was displaced somehow and he's able to move from person to person." I explained.

"Tuvok's engaged emergency thrusters. We're moving again, Captain." Durst reported beside me and pointed to the status report as the vibrations under our feel increased.

"You brought us here, for what? To extract our neural energy?" I snapped at Tuvok to catch his attention.

"Very perceptive, Captain. The collective neural energy of your crew will sustain my people for years to come." He bragged and continued to input commands as the ship went further into the nebula.

"You don't have to do this. Maybe we can help you find another source of energy." I suggested.

"Captain, we're under attack. We're being bombarded by the energy beings." Harry said as the beings began to attach themselves onto the ship with a few moving to the viewscreen. The flash-scan should be up and running by now. I looked down at my command chair and the console beside it. I took in a deep breath and looked back at Tuvok as he was momentarily distracted.

"Mommy-No," Micheal whispered as he realised what I was about to do with big watery eyes.

"I am sorry." 

I dived underneath the railing and reached to turn on the console. I managed to tap in a few commands when suddenly I heard a phaser fire and noises of alarm, and then pain. Burning pain hit me in the side of my stomach. I struggled to block it out and retreat as I reached for the last button and managed to press it.

I trembled away and fell to the floor, Sarah and Micheal began pleading that I stay awake as I became aware of the flash scan flashing the light around the ship. I struggled to stay conscious as Tuvok stumbled away from Ops and was blinded. Paris quickly jumped to action and yanked his phaser out of his hands. Tuvok collapsed and one of the energy beings left his body and went through the bulkhead.

My vision started to blur as I realized I was losing blood in my side were the phaser hit me. I was tired, too tired. My heavy eyes closed and I fell into a blissful sleep with Micheal and Sarah still begging.

\-----  
(I am about to completely screw this story up. I am sorry if you hate this part of the story in advance. It just kinda popped into my head as an idea so I am running with it. How do we know that the Kazon weren't spying on Voyager anyway? Seska could have helped them evade their sensors.

Side Note: I got the events of the story confused. Let's just pretend Bini has the computer needed to hack at this point and the mission already happened because I screwed up my own timeline because I am stupid and didn't plan this out very well.)

Bini Filters's POV

I watched Voyager enter the dark nebula from the Kazon ship on the bridge. I looked at Seska and she fidgetted and nervously paced.

"What the hell are they doing?" Cullah raged and slammed his fist on the nearest console, causing it to crack.

The context of this was what I was trying to make sense. We had been tracking Voyager from a distance. I had managed to hack into only one set of Voyager's cameras and that was sickbay. We had known a little about the situation. Something about some sort of energy beings taking over some crewmembers and how they were going to the exact spot where the issue started.

Seska and Cullah had a plan to take over Voyager, but they couldn't very well do that if the ship was destroyed which I guarantee is going to happen the deeper they get into there. Seska kept swearing as Cullah looked like he was ready to kill the nearest officer in anger.

"Those idiots! They are going to get themselves killed and that ship destroyed. We need to do something!" Seska ranted.

"Wait! I might have an idea." I said. Cullah and Seska glared at me with hostile hatred but decided it was best to listen to any suggestion at this point or else their prize would be space dust within a matter of hours. On the scanners, it showed that Voyager's were shot and needed to be overhauled and completely repaired.

"Voyager will never be able to get out of there if they keep going. We have mapped the nebula. Chakotay's wheel is in sickbay and is currently unoccupied. I could beam over and rearrange the stones to show them a way out." I suggested.

"How stupid do you think we are?" Cullah snapped in rage. Honestly...pretty stupid. Won't lie. But I certainly won't tell him that.

"Maybe, I just wasn't clear enough. Your prize is going to be destroyed and this is the only way to save them!" I barked. Cullah and Seska "quietly" decided whether or not to go through with it. Finally, they turned to me. Cullah started barking orders to get closer to the nebula as Seska came over to my station.

"Fine. We have agreed. BUT. I have the trigger weapon." She stroked the device on her hip that was connected to the torture device in my brain. "If you don't come back, I will use it."

I nodded and quickly hacked into Voyager's transporter system.

"Transport Bini FIlters to sickbay." I ordered and the blue beam took me from the Kazon back to Voyager.

Once I rematerialized I felt very uneasy. Which I think is allowed due to the circumstances.

I tip-toed across the ever clean sickbay and reached Chakotay's wheel. I looked down at him for a moment with an uneasy feeling that someone was watching me. I looked over to Kes and Chakotay, who were both unresponsive. I shrugged it off and continued. I quickly placed the stones in direct order of a course they should match it get out of the nebula. I, then, turned to the medical console and quickly deleted any records I was there and did a site-to-site transport.

I made sure that it would be deleted also, then as the transport took place I saw Neelix enter. Luckily, he was distracted by a padd once I reappeared on the Kazon ship and uneasy wobbled back to my station and slumped against it. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose as my headache got worse, then I looked towards Seska and Cullah who were waiting for an answer.

"I did it." I stated. They nodded and began to bark out more orders.

\-----

Micheal Janeway's POV

Mommy wasn't waking up. Sarah shook her and shook her to wake up but she didn't. She was bleeding a lot. Too much blood. I held my hands against her wound as Mollie kept nudging her and whining for help as Tom scanned Mommy and had pulled out a medkit while trying to calm us down.

"Is Mommy going to die?!" Sarah cried as tears streamed down our faces.

"No, no, she isn't," Tom replied with a small smile and took out a dermal regenerator.

Meanwhile, the bridge officers were arguing over who was in charge beside us now that Tom and Mommy were...busy.

"Who is in charge now?" Rollins demanded and mummers ran through the crowd.

"I am...I suppose." Harry said. Rollins raised an eyebrow. The rest of the bridge staff looked at him with a raised eyebrow and uncertainty.

"You? That's just typical." An Ex-Maquis Ensign muttered in the back. Harry looked at the Ensign with a glare.

"Is there a problem with that? I am a senior staff officer." Harry defended.

"Well, why not give any of the Ex-Maquis a chance? We might actually surprise you for once. We aren't all cold-blooded killers, you know." The Ensign fought back. Mommy was dying as they stood there arguing. I stood up with my fist clenched together and I pushed my way into their group and stood in the middle, enraged that they would allow my Mommy to die for some silly fight.

"Stop! Just let Harry be in command! This stupid fight is hurting Mommy! Mommy is going to die if you don't stop." I yelled. Causing everyone to stop bickering and back down, giving Harry command since Tom was busy.

"Computer, transport Tom Paris, Captain Janeway, Mollie, Micheal and Sarah Janeway to sickbay." Harry ordered and we all shimmered away to sickbay.

(I am jumping ahead here because I am lazy.)

\-----

(Acting Captain's log. Ensign Harry Kim, stardate 48735.9. We have returned to the co-ordinates where we ejected the warp core and have successfully retrieved it. Now we're hoping the Doctor will be able to successfully reintegrate Commander Chakotay's consciousness. Captain Janeway had taken a severe wound during the battle but is now resting.)

Chakotay's POV

(Time: 11 pm.)

"Did it work?"

"It appears so. Commander. Can you hear me?"

My eyes fluttered open and I groaned as I sat up, my head was throbbing and I felt dizzy as the Doctor grabbed a hypospray and pressed it against my neck to relieve the dizziness and headache.

"Yes. I'm a little dizzy, but I think I'm all here." I jokingly replied as I became more aware of my surroundings and noticed that only B'Elanna and the Doctor were there to greet me. Where was the Captain?

"How did you manage to reintegrate his consciousness?" B'Elanna mistakingly asked the Doctor, which caused him to puff up his chest and looked around proudly.

"It involved three neural transceivers, two cortical stimulators and fifty gigaquads of computer memory. I would be happy to take you through the process, but it would take at least ten hours to explain it all to you. Needless to say, it was a remarkable procedure. I would consider writing a paper about it if there were a convenient forum in which to publish it." He ranted as B'Elanna gave him a disgusted look and ignored him.

"What happened, Chakotay?" B'Elanna asked.

"After the attack on the shuttle, I had the sensation of floating above my own body. I thought I was dead. But then I got back to Voyager and realized I was disembodied. I couldn't speak, I couldn't touch anything. But then I found if I concentrated on someone who was in the room with me, I could share their consciousness. At first, I could only do little things with the host's body. Push buttons, work a console. As time went on, it became easier to do more left." I explained. She nodded.

"Yeah. That makes sense. Unfortunately, I have to repair a warp core that someone decided to dump." She said with a smirk that told me she wasn't going to kill me and she quickly left for engineering as the Doctor scanned me over with a medical tricorder.

"I would like you to stay here for a few more hours so I can monitor your condition before you leave." He said as he snapped shut his tricorder. I nodded and rested against the biobed again. Suddenly, I felt tugging on my medical clothing sleeve. I looked down to see Mollie tugged on my sleeve.

"Mollie?" I muttered. She continued to tug, a sign that she was urging me to follow her. I slowly got up and followed her closely across the surgical area to the nearest biobed.

That was occupied by the Captain. She was asleep and was also wearing a medical gown with her long hair loose and Sarah was sleeping next to her with a blanket around them and Micheal was dozing off on the seat, curled up next to the biobed.

"Micheal?" I whispered as Mollie moved away from me and hopped onto the biobed and layed at the foot of her biobed as I rested a hand on Micheal's shoulder. 

"Huh, oh, um. Hi Commander." Micheal groggily said. Micheal has not warmed up to me and refuses to call me anything but Commander. Perhaps this was my chance to befriend him. He sat up and looked at his mother again with tired eyes.

"Hey, Micheal. How are you guys doing?" I softly asked. He shrugged and let out a long yawn.

"Sarah and I are fine. *Yawn* I think Mommy is stable right now." He replied with his eyes half-closed. I rubbed his back as his eyes dropped and his head rested against my shoulder once I had grabbed a chair and sat down next to him.

Suddenly, I realized he had fallen asleep. I smiled and felt my own eyes close. The last thing I heard was the Doctor call lights off in sickbay.

\---Two days later---

Life had returned relatively normal after the events two days ago. But something had bothered me...Maybe it was just a delusion in my state. Since I wasn't exactly in my body during that time but in sickbay I had managed to return. I knew how to get out of the nebula, but the sensors were destroyed and they couldn't find a way out. I needed to use someone as a host. But there was no one in sickbay available. I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, the transporter beam was activated and a familiar small figure appeared in a black cloak with a hood on looked around the room quickly. If I was able to make noise I would certainly gasp.

I watched as Bini Filters scurried over to my wheel. I looked at her closely, she was paler than before, thinner, and had a bruise on her right cheek. She looked down at me and then at Kes for a moment of fear in her eyes before she began to rearrange the stones in the direct pattern that I was about to do.

She stepped back and examined it for a moment then rushed to the medical console behind her and she quickly deleted the records she was ever there and transported herself out of sickbay just as Neelix came in. Neelix looked up in alarm. But, Bini was already gone by that time and he shrugged it off. But, then noticed the wheel and contacted the bridge from the strange change.

I had seen Bini. The crew assumed that I had done this to the wheel but...that wasn't true. The Captain should know. Kathryn should know that Bini hadn't betrayed us, or at least not completely.

Suddenly, my door chimed and I jolted up. 

"Come in." I choke out.

Captain Janeway had hesitantly stepped in and gave me a small smile.

"Hello, Chakotay. How are you doing?" She greeted. I shrugged and invited her to sit down as I headed to the replicator.

"I am doing fine. Would you like a drink?" I asked. She shook her head "no thanks." and took my invitation to sit down.

"How did you know to warn us with the wheel?" She asked. Getting straight to the point.

"I didn't." I responded. She blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"I don't understand." She said.

"I saw Bini." I simply said and then proceeded to explain what I had seen at the time with Bini in sickbay. There seemed to be a flicker of hope in her eyes as she listened to my description of the events.

Maybe there was hope for Bini to return to Voyager after all.

\--End of Chapter 28: Next: Faces.--


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Faces: Part One.

Bini Filters's POV

There are certain moments in my life that I have to stop and think about how I got to this point, but I decided that it was worthless to even analysis this because I have been through this routine before. This repeated internal dialogue is making me sick. I gave out some harsh coughs and a little blood trickled out of my mouth. I wiped it away as I thought about that stupid Kazon idiot that went and got himself killed by the guards. So now, I am alone.

Not that it really bothers me. Kazon are primitive so they have probably given me up for dead by now. I need to get out of here...

The guard violently shoved me to hurry up as our group marched in by a straight line. Everyone separated into our bunks and I happened to be in an empty section with only a Talaxian was with me that had six beds. One used to have the Kazon guard occupying it.

I let out a big yawn and collapsed onto the bunk with heavy eyes. That Talaxian...What was his name? Was it...Um...Sammy? No, no it wasn't but he is Sammy to me now so he can suck it up.

He looked down at me from the upper bunk with a raised eyebrow.

"You look dead down there, Bini." He said with a cocky ass smirk. I growled and managed to refuse the urge to wipe that smirk off his face for goodness sake!

"My name is Filters to you, Sammy." I growled back. He rolled his eyes and looked down at me again.

"And my name isn't Sammy is it, Bini?" He tested.

"Oh shut up. I am tired." I snapped.

"You have only been here for one week and you are already giving up. Pathetic. Especially for someone who works for the Kazon."

"A person who formerly works for the Kazon. If you are going to insult me and my life then please just get the facts right." I complained.

Suddenly an alarm went off and we both scrambled out of our beds and peeked over to the hall. The Vidian guards marched in two people with hoods covering their identity, wearing...Starfleet uniforms?! They motioned us to back away from them and then pushed them to our section as they ripped the hoods off of their heads. It revealed to be Tom and Durst and they stumbled into the wall and glared back at the guards.

The guards quickly marched away and Sammy became uninterested and climbed back onto his bunk and Tom and Durst became aware of their surroundings. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at them as they became aware that I was standing in front of them. Their eye grew big in disbelief.

"Shadow?"

"E-Ensign Filters?"

I nodded in confirmation.

"That's right. I am back." I said simply.

\-----

Unknown's POV

"Regeneration phase completed. Deactivate the genitron. Shut down the biomatrix." I hissed as the machines powered down. I leaned close to the...Klingon woman. "B'Elanna? B'Elanna Torres, wake up."

A klingon woman fluttered her eyes open in alarm and she started to struggle against the restraints.

\-----

(Time: Breakfast. One day later.)

Micheal Janeway's POV

"Here we are Mister Tuvok, one bowl of authentic Vulcan plomeek soup." Neelix said as he placed the soup in front of Tuvok as Sarah and I sat on either side of him and Mollie sat on the ground beside me.

"As I have told you, Mister Neelix, this is an unnecessary indulgence. I am quite content to eat whatever the rest of the crew is eating." Tuvok insisted as he picked up the spoon delicately.

"Nonsense. Everyone aboard this ship deserves a little taste of home every now and then." Neelix argued back with a big grin.

"Very well then, thank you." Tuvok said as we all looked at the dish. It looked like a normal plain Vulcan soup...only we knew better. Neelix, probably, added some sort of spice to it to change it.

"Don't thank me, I'm having a marvellous time experimenting with the native dishes of the entire crew. So far I've learned to make corn salad for Mister Chakotay, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for Mister Paris. He calls it comfort food. Isn't that charming? What are you waiting for, it's no good cold." He explained to Tuvok then looked towards us. "Don't you agree children?"

"Mommy is still angry that you ruined her coffee." I pointed out. Remembering the time last night when Mommy explained to Neelix how coffee was made and ordered him to "Pull it together and at least make a coffee that doesn't require me to chew it."

"That was just a bad batch!" Neelix insisted in a vain attempt to pass it off as a one time mistake as Tuvok took a sip and his calm expression flinched.

"Well?" Neelix asked.

"It is rather-" He let out a short cough and cleared his throat. "Piquant."

"It is zesty, isn't it. I tried following the recipe in the computer's databank but it seemed so bland, so I took the liberty of spicing it up a bit. Call it plomeek soup a la Neelix." He boasted. Sarah rolled her eyes and took another bite of her toast before responding.

"But that's how it was made."

"I must point out that if you take the liberty of changing a time-honoured recipe you are hardly presenting a taste of home." Tuvok added to a confused Neelix. Suddenly, Tuvok's combadge chirped and he tapped it.

"Senior officers please report to the bridge." Chakotay's voice replied over the channel. Tuvok got up from his seat.

"But your soup?" Neelix protested and pointed to the meal.

"Please, enjoy it." Tuvok offered. And then swiftly left. Neelix leaned over and grabbed the bowl, offering any of us the meal but we chose the smart decision and said no.

"Ah, there's no place like home." He commented happily and Sarah and I looked at each. What home was he referring to?

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Report!" I ordered as I walked onto the bridge.

"The away team hasn't arrived at the pre-arranged coordinates, Captain, and they've failed to respond to our hails." Chakotay replied from the middle of the bridge. I stopped and leaned against the top railing.

"Have you tried locking on to their comm. signals?" I asked and looked towards Harry for answers since that is his department.

"We scanned the entire surface. No sign of them. They must still be underground, but I can't locate them there either." Harry reported.

"Then as we suspected, the dense magnesite formations in the planet's crust are blocking our sensors." Tuvok added from the security station on the other side of the bridge.

"Take a look at this." Harry said. I walked over to the Ops station and stood beside him as he pointed towards two scans the showed the tunnel system. The one on the left was older. The one on the right was one that was just scanned but the tunnel had moved the other direction. "This is the cave system nearest the beam-in coordinates as it appeared in our initial geological scan. And this is the same system now. This tunnel here has shifted to the west by almost seventy five degrees."

"Are you saying walls of solid rock have changed shape in the two days since the away team was deployed?" I asked.

"Apparently so, Captain, but our initial scans didn't indicate tectonic activity of anywhere near that magnitude."

"In any case, it's possible that Torres and the others haven't returned to the beam-out site because they were trapped by these geological shifts. I'd like to lead a team down to investigate, Captain." Chakotay suggested from the middle of the bridge again.

"And what is to prevent us from losing you as well, Commander?" Tuvok pointed out.

"Breadcrumbs." Harry blurted out.

"Ensign?" I asked with a side-eye.

"I'm sorry, Captain. What I mean to say is I think I can modify some subspace transponders which could be deployed along the Commander's path, kind of like-"

"Breadcrumbs. Got it." I interrupted.

"If they're placed at regular intervals I believe they'll maintain a signal link with the ship and they could serve as a transporter relay in case we need to stage an emergency beam-out."

"Very well, Commander, take a team with you, but I want a transporter lock on you at all times." I ordered.

"Aye Captain. Tuvok, Kim, you're with me."

\-----

B'Elanna Torres's POV

I struggled against my restraints as that Vidian circled me in carefully study. I had an overwhelming need to...break him. To kill him for justice.

"I apologize for the restraints, but your presence here is very important to us. Do you understand?" He hissed out through his broken mouth that was barely open due to different parts of flesh that he had stolen from his victims.

"Who are you?" I said slowly. My teeth felt bigger...sharper...I couldn't speak as well as I used to...is my voice deeper?

"I am Sulan, chief surgeon of the Vidiian Sodality."

"I demand to know what is happening here." I growled and struggled again. He gently took a small mirror and held it up in front of my face. What stared back at me was...a Klingon woman. It was me!

"You've surgically altered my face. I look like a Klingon." I spat out in rage. As he took away the mirror and looked to a side monitor at my scans then gave me a broken toothy smile.

"I've performed no surgery as you understand the term. There are several questions I need to ask you before we proceed." He said as if I would willingly give him any information after what-What he has done to me!

"You can't possibly believe I'm going to cooperate with you." I snarled.

"Perhaps I was in error to leave your consciousness and memory intact." He muttered to me absentmindedly 

"Durst. Paris. What have you done with them?" He ignored me as he pulled out a small device, a recording device I assume and pointed it to me.

"What is your exact age, Klingon?" He asked.

"If you want me to answer your question, you will have to answer one of mine first." I snapped back.

"Very well." He said.

"What exactly have you done to me?"

"I have reconstituted your genome. You are now purely Klingon." He stated with satisfaction.

"That's not possible." I raged.

"I assure you it is. I have developed a procedure to stimulate cell division. A kind of enhanced mitosis. Your Klingon genetic material was extracted. It was then converted from matter to energy by our genetron. Finally, you were rematerialized as the purified Klingon specimen that you are now." He explained.

"Why? Why have you done this?" I angrily asked.

"For generations, my people have been searching the quadrant for a species immune to our disease in the hope that it would lead us to a cure." He replied.

"And you think Klingons are immune to this phage?" I concluded.

"I believe your genetic structure has phage-resistant nucleotide sequences, yes. But I needed a pure specimen to be certain. My people do not know it yet, but you are their greatest hope." He said and reached out to stroke my cheek which I jerked away from despite my limitations in movement.

"I will never help you." I growled.

"You are very strong. I can only hope that you will be truly resistant to the phage." He said and pulled back.

"And how will you know that?" I tested.

"I have infected you." He simply replied.

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

Bini, Durst and I were herded into the room with the rest of the group after an 8-hour shift, one of vidians shoved Durst to move faster which caused him to bump into an angry Bini and an exhausted me. Durst turned around ready to fight back but I grabbed him to hold him back.

"They're the ones with the guns, remember?" I hissed.

"We've got to find a way out of this place." Bini hissed in between us as we were shoved into our section again.

"Agreed. But I don't want to do anything until we find out what they've done with B'Elanna. In the meantime, we have to keep track of the guard's movements. How long are their shifts, when do they eat, when do they sleep?" Tom said.

"There don't seem to be many of them. I guess they figure we're all so exhausted we don't have any fight left." Durst said as he looked at the two guards in the room.

"We'll find an opening, Pete, and when the time is right we'll make our move." I said. Suddenly a gut-wrenching high pitched cackle sounded from the upper bunk. Bini groaned in annoyance and slumped against the lower bunk bed.

"Something funny, friend?" I snapped to whoever was up there.

"Dear God, don't get him started." Bini muttered and layed down on the bunk. A grinning Talaxian that looked malnourished as he peeked over the edge of the top bunk.

"You." He chirped simply.

"Really. How's that?" Durst demanded.

"Nobody ever escapes from this place. Those Vidiian leeches can yank the beating heart out of you in a heartbeat. Heart out of you in a heartbeat. Now that's funny." And then he started to laugh at his own damn joke.

"Hilarious." Durst and Bini sarcastically muttered at the same time.

"Seems like you know this place pretty well." I commented to the talaxian.

"I should, I've been here for six years." He bragged.

"Then tell me something. I thought those Vidiians were in the business of harvesting organs. How come we're all still in one piece?" I asked.

"The disease makes them weak. They need somebody to dig their tunnels. That's us. Best way to keep alive around here is to stay strong." He explained.

"Thanks for the advice."

"Don't worry, they're always in need of replacement body parts. They'll get around to gutting you eventually. There were twenty-three of us from my ship. I'm the only one left."

"Listen. When they grabbed us there was a woman with us. B'Elanna Torres. Any idea what might have happened to her?" I said.

"If she's not here, she's been taken to organ processing." He simply said. I looked at Durst and Bini in alarm. Bini hit the roof of her bunk which caused the talaxian on top to glare down at her.

"You know, you really know how to make people depressed." She snapped at him

"And you know how to be endlessly annoying you are.” He fought back.

"Well, unlike you, I embrace that."

”That is not something you should be proud of.”

”I wonder if the Vidians are willing to let me kill you for some organs.” She threatened. The Talaxian recoiled and then disappeared. Bini gave a small smile of satisfaction before laying down on the bed and turning her back to us.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

"I've deployed the transponders, Commander. The relay signal is coming through clearly. I reported once I set up the long metal like sticks and switched the light on the top of them with a swift turn.

“Good work.” Chakotay said as he passed me with his tricorder tightly in his hand. I got up and brushed off my uniform. Taking a quick look around at the dark tunnels around us that were brightened up by the transponders and our arm-beacons.

“Any sign of them?” I asked as I pulled out my own tricorder and began to follow him. He abruptly stopped at the mouth of a tunnel and gave out a frustrated sigh. 

“According to my tricorder readings, they definitely came this way. The question is, where did they go from here?” Chakotay replied as something squawked with distant flaps heard in the darkness overhead.

“Delightful spot to get lost.” I half-joked,

“Commander, Ensign. Over here.” Tuvok called over to us.

"What is it?" Chakotay asked as we approached Tuvok who stood in front of a broken tricorder with his own out. Scanning the new tunnel system in front of us.

"I detect traces of at least five humanoid lifeforms."

"Five?" I repeated. "There were only three in the away team."

"Evidently they did not enter this cavern alone."

\-----

B’Elanna Torres POV

“Are you in pain?” The hideous Doctor Sulan asked as he circled me again with the scanning device. Another wave of pain ragged through my body as sweat poured down my face.

“It's...n-nothing.” I snapped in pain. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing me in pain.

“Remarkable.” He exclaimed. “One of the symptoms of the early stages of the phage is excruciating joint pain. I find it extraordinary that you can endure it. Some who have been infected have been known to die from the agony itself.” 

“It's going to take more than an infection to kill me.” I growled and fought through the pain once more.

”It appears you are correct. Your body's successfully fighting off the phage. I am overjoyed!” He said with a broken smile growing on his face as he looked down at me again.

“How delightful for you.” I snapped.

“Soon we will begin a series of procedures replicating your genetic code and attempting various methods of integrating your DNA with our own. In time we'll be successful and eliminate the phage forever. When that time comes you will be honoured as a hero by my people.”  
“I know I'm the first Klingon you've ever seen, so I'll tell you that Klingons find honour as warriors on the battlefield, not as guinea pigs in a laboratory.” 

“Earlier you accused me of mutilating you. Now you sound positively proud to be Klingon. You have me to thank for that, B'Elanna.” He bragged.

“You'll get no gratitude from me.”

“Perhaps you'll feel different in time, but I don't blame you for your obstinacy. I would be proud too, with a form as handsome as yours. I believe Klingons are the most impressive species I have ever seen.” He said as a look of lust flashed in his eyes.

\-----

Bini Filters POV

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard something thump to the ground behind me on the floor. I struggled to fight off my exhaustion and rubbed my eyes.

“Tom? Tom, wake up.” I heard someone that sounded like...B’Elanna whisper behind me. I groaned as I moved to the other side of my bed and I let my eyes adjust to the darkness of the area as I saw the back of B’Elanna shaking Tom out of his sleep.

Tom groaned and slowly opened his eyes:

“B'Elanna?” He mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah, it's me.” She whispered and then slumped against the wall allowing me to look at her. She had no ridges...She looked completely human! Tom sat up in alarm as he looked at her.

”Oh my gosh! Are-are you human?” I blurted out. B’Elanna snapped her head toward me. She must have missed the part where as I asked her if she was human.

”Bini? What the hell? What are you doing here?” She demanded.

“B'Elanna, what have they done to you?” Tom asked grabbing her attention from me.

“I remember them grabbing us outside the caves and then I, I guess I just blacked out.”

“Yes, they stunned all of us.”

“The next thing I knew, they were waking me up in some kind of laboratory. I was so groggy I couldn't see. I asked them what they had done to me and then one of them said that they had completely extracted my Klingon DNA.” She explained.

“It doesn't seem possible, but you look human.” Tom said and couldn’t help cringing:

“I feel so weak, sick to my stomach.” She muttered and hugged her stomach.

”Welcome to being a human.” I muttered.

”Considering what they've done to you, I'm not surprised.” Tom said.

“So strange.” She muttered.

“What?” I asked.

“When I was a child, I did everything I could to hide my forehead. Hats, scarves, you name it.”

“When I was a kid, I wore a cap to cover the haircuts my father used to make me get the first day of every summer.” Tom added, in what I think was a desperate attempt at being relatable.

“I grew up on a colony on Kessik Four. My mother and I were the only Klingons there, and that was a time when relations between the Homeworld and the Federation weren't too cordial. Nobody ever said anything, but we were different and I didn't like that feeling. Then my father left when I was five years old. One day he was there and the next he wasn't. I cried myself to sleep every night for months. Of course, I never told anybody. And then I finally decided that he'd left because I look like a Klingon. And so I tried to look human.” She sadly explained.

“Looks like you finally got what you wanted.” Tom said and B’Elanna sadly nodded.

”I am not so sure about that Tom.”

———

Chakotay’s POV

"Strange." Tuvok said as he continued to scan around the area.

"What is?" I asked.

"According to our last geological scan, this cave should continue straight ahead for another eight kilometres." He said as his tricorder was pointed to a bare cavern wall.

"This is solid granite, more than fifty metres." Harry said as he pressed his hand against the wall.

"If these caves were changing configuration while we were here, we certainly would have felt it." I said as I scanned the wall with my own tricorder.

"True, Commander, but I do not believe there has been any tectonic activity. I believe this wall is merely an illusion, a disguised force field." Tuvok concluded. We all backed away from the wall as I tapped my combadge.

"Away team to Voyager." I barked.

"Go ahead Commander." Janeway's voice said through the com channel.

"We've run into some type of force field, Captain. One minute we were reading an empty tunnel, and the next we walked right into a solid wall of rock." I reported. Then Tuvok tapped his combadge also to join the channel.

"Captain, the energy configuration of the force field matrix is virtually identical to those used by the Vidians." Tuvok added.

"Mister Ayala, scan for any alien vessels in the sector." Janeway ordered around the bridge in the background. "Commander, we know from past experience that our phasers can disrupt that forcefield. I want to find out what's in there."

"Aye, Captain." I said.

"But I don't want you taking any unnecessary risks. We'll be standing by to implement an emergency beam out." She said.

"Acknowledged." I reported and took out my phaser and fired it at the wall. The grid fluctuated but it did not come down. I sighed and fired again. Same result. It wasn't working.

"It's not working, Captain." I reported.

"Try reconfiguring your phaser to match the bandwidth modulation-"

"Commander!" Harry exclaimed and pointed behind us. We spun around and saw two vidians duck out of sight within seconds.

"Three to beam up!" I yelled and the transporter beam quickly latched onto us and beamed us up.

\-----

B'Elanna Torres POV

I struggled against the restraints, wondering how strong they were as I yanked my arms against them. Suddenly, I heard a sharp snap and I saw the metal rested loosely on my wrist. I gave a smile of small victory but that was quickly pushed aside once I heard the familiar door hiss into the laboratory. I tried to act like..."normal" as possible as Sulan entered excitedly and leaned against the table I was on to see me better.

"B'Elanna? How are you feeling today?" He smoothly asked.

"I feel strong. It's very frustrating to be restrained like this." I growled.

"I sympathize." He said but he has no idea how...horrible it feels. How much I want to kill him for the dishonour he has caused upon me.

"I don't like being chained up like an animal." I said. Trying to keep the hostility out of my voice.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was some--"

"I've been thinking about what you said." I interrupted. "It's because of you that I am Klingon and I do like this feeling. In a strange way, I suppose I am grateful. Did you know that Klingon females are renowned in the Alpha Quadrant not only for their physical prowess but for their voracious sexual appetites as well? Why not let your creation out of her harness. Study her in action." 

"I wish it were possible, B'Elanna, but I'm afraid I can't risk releasing you just yet." He reached forward and stroked my face with his disgusting hand then he pulled back with embarrassment.

"Forgive me." He muttered.

"For what?" 

"Please, don't condescend. I may have a grotesque appearance but I assure you my instincts are finely honed, and I do have feelings. Hard as it may be for you to imagine, B'Elanna, my people were once handsome and vigorous like yours, and with your help, we will be again. Perhaps when that time comes I will not disgust you quite so much as I do now." He said softly and moved away to get more equipment.

\-----

Bini Filters POV

I looked down the aisle and saw the two vidian guards enter for the usual work detail and they started to gather up the slow-moving weak workers as they stumbled up and moved into line. I gulp and looked back at the three behind me.

"They're coming to take us to the work detail. You can't let them see how sick you are." I harshly whispered at them as they got closer. I fell back and rejoined the group.

"Maybe if they think I'm too weak they'll leave me behind. I could try to get my hands on that console over there. Perhaps Bini could try and hack into it when I find out more about its system." B'Elanna said and pointed to the large control area that only had one vidian guarding it at the end of the room.

"Or maybe they'll skip the preliminaries and take you straight to organ processing." Tom snapped back in protest. Then the guards came marching to us and one pointed directly at Durst.

"You. Come with me." The guard snapped. Durst hesitantly stood up.

"What for?" He asked suspiciously.

"You asked to contact your ship. The Prefect wishes to discuss your request." Now it was Tom's turn to stand up. He shot up and stood in front of Durst.

"I'm the senior officer here. If your superiors want to talk with one of us, it should be me. He's not going anywhere without me." He demanded. B'Elanna weakly grabbed his wrist and shook her head.

"Tom, don't. They'll kill you." She muttered. The guard pulled out his weapon at us.

"Stop!" The guard shouted and he roughly grabbed Durst and shoved him down the hallway. He gave a quick scowl at them then followed them out of the room. B'Elanna back away farther into the shadows and Tom looked behind at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

\---End of Chapter 29. Next: Faces: Part Two.---

AN: (Important) So as you have probably noticed that I am sending this story in the direction of bringing Bini back to the ship. Honestly, sending Bini to the Kazon was a good idea for me at first and now that I am really thinking it through I didn't like it. Most of the story changes I have are based on Sarah, Micheal, Mollie and Bini. Pretty boring, yeah but that is how I write.

Timeline: I may or may have not managed to get myself confused about my own damn timeline since I wrote State of flux so I am just going to clear up the date of which this chapter is in. It is near Christmas. I am leaving the date up to you guys but just keep in mind it is because I will be writing a Christmas short story either before or one to two days after Christmas because writer's block was killing me mentally.

I was a little nervous sending this chapter out because of the sudden...um..change...that I have made happen. I have done it anyway and I won't change it now. So...Bini is coming back because of the reasons above and that this chapter needs something spicy to shake it up and not be completely copied because a 17-year-old girl has no ideas. I have not been very creative this week.


	30. Faces: Part Two.

Chapter 30: Faces: Part Two.

Captain Kathryn Janeway’s POV

——-

“Now that the Vidiians know we're here, we have to be prepared for the possibility they'll call in reinforcements,” I informed the senior staff or what was left of them who were each at their stations on the bridge.

“So far long-range sensors haven't located any alien vessels near here.” Harry informed us as he briefly looked up from his station.

“However, it is possible that the same technology that disguises their forcefields, cloaks their ships.” Tuvok reminded us:

“The other thing we have to consider is that the prisoners may be at greater risk now.” Chakotay reminded me as we stood together in the middle of the bridge. The bridge was silent, except for the usual beeping sounds and controls going off around the bridge as everyone was deep in thought on our next steps.

“Captain, take a look at this.” Harry said and politely gestured me to look at his console. I crossed the bridge and looked over his shoulder at Ops. On his console was tricorder readings plus a map of the cave system they scanned. “Using our tricorder data I've been able to scan the entire planet for the forcefield signature, and it looks like the field surrounds an area more than six hundred kilometres in circumference.”

“Is there any way to scan inside it?” I hopefully asked. He shook his head in disappointment.

”Every reconfiguration I've tried has failed.” He replied. I moved away, my mind racing to find an answer to this issue as I began to pace the upper bridge area between Security and Ops.

“If it's the same kind of forcefield that the Vidiians used the last time we ran into them, why didn't our phasers breach it?” I demanded as I analyzed the situation in my head.

“Apparently it has been adapted to repulse phaser fire.” Tuvok pointed out.

“If the Vidiians can move in and out of there, so can we. Start setting up simulations. Find a way to get through that forcefield.” I ordered and moved back to the middle of the bridge as the growing concern for my missing crew increased now that I knew Vidians were involved.

———

B’Elanna Torres’s POV

“B'Elanna? I have something I want to show you.” The sadistic Doctor said in a much to joyous tone behind me as I attempted to ignore the growing feeling of the need for escape as I briefly glanced at the broken latch that was barely noticeable.

The Doctor suddenly appeared in front of me with a more horrifying appearance than before. Part of his face had Durst’s stretched across. My eyes widened in shock and disgust as I came to understand what he had done. 

“Durst.” I growled as my growing hatred towards the alien grew.

“I thought perhaps this new face would make you more comfortable with me.” He said lightly with a smile.

“You've killed him.” I growled. He shrugged and nodded as if It didn’t mean anything. That somehow his sick life...his appearance was more important than an innocent person’s life.

“Yes, B'Elanna, but his organs will save more than a dozen lives.” He attempted to reason with me but I couldn’t take any more of his worthless sick excuses! I screamed in rage and snapped the other restraint off. Sulan spun around in alarm as I broke off the foot restraints and jumped up. He launched forward to call for back up but he was too slow and I slammed him against the wall, strangling him as his arms wildly were moving around. Desperately looking for a weapon that did not exist. Then suddenly he accidentally hit the control panel to the door, a clear escape and he went limp. I threw his body to the floor and ran out. Not bothering or caring if he was dead or not. But if I ever see him again...He better pray he is.

———

Ensign Harry Kim’s POV

Everyone who was left of the senior staff sat around the briefing table. The room felt a little empty, no scratch that very empty because of the absence of Tom and B’Elanna.

”Report.” Captain Janeway snapped impatiently at me. I gulp and started with the report almost trembling in my hands. 

“Deep level scans have revealed a network of micro-fissures, minuscule openings that develop each time the field matrix remodulates.” I reported. The Captain leaned against the table. Her “Captain’s mask’ fell briefly to reveal a very tired woman but it was quickly back up in a heartbeat. Chakotay cast her a worried glance as Tuvok nearly raised an eyebrow that she obviously ignored for both. So it wasn’t just me that saw that?

“Just how small are these microfissures?” She asked.

”Less than one micron. And they close up within a few seconds.”

“Would it be possible to use our phasers to expand one of these openings as it's forming?” She asked the group.

“That was our first thought. But we realized such an attempt would have to be at close range and would carry the risk of alerting the Vidiians to our presence.” Tuvok explained.

“So then it occurred to us.” I sharply continued. “If we could narrow the transporters energy beam tightly enough, it might be possible to transport one of us through the micro-fissures.” 

“Of course, timing the transport to the precise moment of an opening would be critical.” 

“But if we could get someone inside, we might be able to find our people, and also deactivate the forcefield.” Chakotay said.

“And then, presumably, we could beam everyone back to the ship.”

“Precisely. But you should be aware that because we are incapable of scanning beyond the forcefield we will have no way of communicating with whoever transports inside it. Nor will we be able to verify that the transport has been successfully completed.”

“Moreover, what's to prevent whoever goes in from being captured by the Vidiians.” 

“I have an idea about that, Captain.” Chakotay interrupted.

———

B’Elanna Torres’s POV

Tom and I carried heavy rocks through the cave systems as a Vidiian guard suddenly shoved me aside and I collapsed against the cave wall as he directed other prisoners to their destination. 

"Quickly, now. In there!" The guard shouted to another batch of prisoners as he pushed past us. Tom helped me stumbled up and he guided me carefully to a small "room" in the cavern with a lamp.

"Here, B'Elanna. Sit down." Tom said. Suddenly the Talaxian appeared with a water jug behind the corner. He carefully handed it to us with a smirk.

"Here. It's water." He said.

"Thanks." Tom said and took the jug.

"Rest while you can. The guard won't be back right away. Keep it." The Talaxian warned up.

"Wait, where is Bini? Wasn't she working with you?" Tom asked. The Talaxian shrugged.

"She collapsed earlier in the cavern and one of the vidian had sent her back to the bunks for rest. You guys are lucky she wasn't taken to Organ processing." He explained and then quickly hurried off to avoid detection. Tom watched him scurry away, deep in thought but brushed it aside and sat down beside me and handed me the jug.

"Tom, I've been thinking. When they did this thing to me, I think it changed more than just the way I look." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Back there, when they took Durst away, I was terrified."

"No one could blame you for that." He said in a small attempt to make me feel better.

"You don't understand. I've been in worse situations but I've never felt like that before. Never. I mean, my heart was pounding and my hands were shaking. I didn't even try to help you."

"B'Elanna, I'm no doctor, but I have to believe that what ever they did to you has seriously depleted your strength. There's nothing you could have done." He insisted.

"No, that's not it. I think that when they extracted my Klingon DNA, they turned me into some kind of a coward." I snapped and chugged some of the water.

"Sometimes fear can be a good thing. Keeps you from taking unnecessary chances. Courage doesn't mean that you don't have fear. It means that you've learnt to overcome it. And I know that you can find the courage to hold on until we can find a way out of this place." Tom explained.

"What's going on here?" A Vidian guard demanded as he suddenly appeared, startling Tom and I. Tom stood up and pointed at me.

"She's ill. She needed a rest." Tom insisted.

"If she's too weak, I'll take her back to the barracks." He snapped. I nodded weakly and used the wall to help me get up.

"That's okay, Tom. Maybe if I'm there I can try to make contact with the ship with Bini." I whispered just out of earshot of the guard and then allowed him to drag me away back to the bunks.

\-----

B'Elanna Torres's POV (Klingon.)

I grabbed the talaxian, someone who I had seen talk with Tom earlier when they entered. He attempted to break hold of my hand on his neck as I shoved him against a wall, out of the view of the guards.

"Make a sound and I'll break your neck, understand?" I growled close to his ear. He started to stop struggling and nodded. I slowly let go of his throat and took a step back from him. "I'm looking for my friend, Tom Paris, a human male. Have you seen him?"

"He was here, but they sent him to another tunnel." He replied.

"Which one?" I snapped. He pointed down the nearest one immediately.

"Back that way. There was another human with him, but they took her back to the barracks." He nervously explained.

"A human female?" I asked. He gave me a confused expression for a moment but then nodded.

\-----

(36 minutes later.)

B'Elanna Torres's POV (Human.)

I needed to wait for the right moment. But that moment better comes soon. The guard walked up and down the aisle. Watching sleeping Bini on the lower bunk next to me and myself, who they assume is asleep also on the bottom bunk next to her. Suddenly, the main door opened and another pair of heavy footsteps meaning another guard had entered.

"I need your help here." The new guard called and the first one walked away. Leaving the room empty again. I propped myself up on my elbow and listened carefully for any sign that only Bini and I were here. Nothing. I quickly, yet quietly in my weakened state crawling over to Bini and shook her awake.

Bini groaned and attempted to enter back into her dreams as I continued to shake her. She eventually looked at me with a very pissed off look. 

"Ugh-What is it? Mhhmmm...Go away." She complained. At times like this, she really looks like a child.

"We need to get into the system. Bini! Wake up already!" I snapped. She groaned again, knowing that I wasn't going to let her sleep so she slowly sat up and stretched her arms.

"I am up, I am up." She mumbled and reluctantly followed me into the hallway and then to the hug console area at the back of the room. I sat down on the seat and began to try and understand the language as Bini struggled to find a way to break past the code.

The doors opened again and both of the guards returned. This time they found us and ran over in rage.

"What are you doing? Come with us." The first guard ordered and they both grabbed Bini and I and dragged us through the hallway. Bini and I attempted to lose their grip by pulling back with all our weight.

"Where are you taking us?" I demanded.

"For a shower and a hot meal." The guard holding me said sarcastically as we yanked back in another attempt to getaway. Suddenly a large klingon emerged from the shadows.

The vidians backed away in alarm and Bini let out a terrified scream as she slammed herself against the wall for a fake form of protection. They yanked out their weapons as the one holding onto me pushed me down to the floor as he got ready to fire his weapon.

The Klingon gave them a swift punch to the first one. Causing him to die almost immediately due to his weak skull from the disease and grabbed his disruptor and shot the other one in the chest, causing his chest to be ripped open and he collapsed.

Bini had curled herself into a ball at this point and only slightly looked up when she noticed the Vidian blood moving across the ground and cover her boots. She scampered up in shock and attempted to calm her breathing.

The Klingon held out their hand to me. I grabbed it and they yanked me up. I gasped when I noticed that...she...the Klingon was me...I should have expected that I suppose. I suddenly felt dizzy and fell back to the floor unconscious.

\------

(About one hour later.)

Bini Filters's POV

The Klingon version of B'Elanna and I sat in awkward silence as we sat in front of the fire she created and ate the food she killed...it wasn't actually too bad. Very good actually. B'Elanna took the stick from the fire that had some left over meat and nudged other B'Elanna with it...you know what...no. I need to separate B'Elanna from B'Elanna or else I will get confused. OK, so Torres is human B'Elanna and B'Elanna is well...the klingon. Yep. That works.

"Wake up, petaQ! Eat!" She barked loudly. Torres groaned and lifted her head slightly to see the food in front of her.

"What is it?

"Some rodent I killed." B'Elanna snapped back and poked her with it again, another nudge that she needs to eat. Torres glared at her and pushed herself up in annoyance and waved off the food.

"No, thanks." She muttered/

"I'm sorry I can't replicate you a soufflé," B'Elanna told her sarcastically "but you need nourishment. I can't carry you all the way out of here."

"How are we supposed to escape this place? There are guards everywhere." Torres demanded.

"We fight our way out."

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but I'm not exactly in fighting form." Torres snapped back as she leaned against the wall.

"That's why you need food. Eat." She snapped. Torres took the stick and took it hesitantly as she looked in disgust as the cooked rodent on the stick. "So, you're what's leftover when all the Klingon DNA is taken out."

"Apparently." She muttered and took a bit with a big forced gulp.

"If I hadn't come along, were you just going to waste away in that prison camp until they killed you for your body parts? Were you too frightened to act?" She insulted. I thought about pitching in at this point, defending what we were doing but I decided not to because...Well...I don't want to get hurt by a Klingon.

"I was looking for a way to escape." Torres muttered in defense.

"Looking! I'll show you the way to escape!" B'Elanna raised her fist and the Vidian weapon. "This and this."

"That's the way you respond to every situation, isn't it? If it doesn't work, hit it. If it's in your way, knock it down. No wonder I got kicked out of the Academy." Torres snapped.

"For which you should be eternally grateful." B'Elanna shot back.

"Well, I'm not! Your temper has gotten me into trouble more times than I can. Listen to me. Listen to us. This is ridiculous. Do you realize we're each fighting with our self."

"I'm not the one who's fighting, petaQ. If I remember correctly, I'm the one who rescued you from that prison and carried you here. Don't you think you could at least acknowledge that? Can't you even admit that you won't be able to get out of here without me?"

"I don't know that I can get out of here with you. Brute force isn't going to do it. I am sure Bini and I would do fine once we found the others." Torres snapped and gestured towards me.

"Maybe not. Maybe we'll die in the attempt. But that's better than sitting here like frightened tik'kah cats doing nothing." She argued.

"There you go again. Out of control. Just leaping into action before you think things through."

"Fine. You stay here. I'm getting out." B'Elanna growled and stood up abruptly and brushed off her clothes, then she turned to me, narrowing her eyes. "Are you staying here with the petaQ or actually hoping to get out?"

Before I could answer, Torres, shot up. Grabbed our attention.

"No, wait a minute," Torres pleaded. "That's not what I meant. I'm sorry. Please. Just before you rescued me, I logged onto the Vidiian's computer system. I only had a few seconds, but I think I found a way to access the force field that's cloaking this place. With a few minutes more I could have deactivated it."

"Then Voyager could get a lock on us, beam us back. Paris, too." Torres concluded hopefully.

"It may not be as exciting as fighting our way out, but it stands a much better chance of working, if I have your help."

"So. You need me."

"I can't get back to that computer without you and that one-" Torres pointed at me. "Needs to hack into the system. And you'll have to cover for us while we work."

"We can't go to prison barracks. There are too many guards there. In the lab where they were holding me, there was a security console. That's the last place they would expect us to be."

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

We were back in the bunks. Bini and B'Elanna were nowhere to be seen in our section. The guards were dragging out to dead bodies as we entered but they were Vidian.

"They must have taken her to organ processing." The Talaxian concluded beside me.

"Tell me how to get there." I snapped. Suddenly a guard came up and placed his hand on my shoulder, I yanked myself away from him.

"Keep your hands off me!" I snapped.

"Whatever you say, Paris, but I thought you might like to get out of this place." A familiar voice from the Vidian replied sarcastically. That sounded like Chakotay...

"Chakotay?" I asked.

"Where are Torres and Durst?" He quietly asked as the Talaxian went back to his bunk.

"I think they've been taken to what the Vidiians call organ processing, I think Bini is with them too." I replied.

"Bini? Bini Filters? What is she doing here?" Chakotay demanded. Geez, I forgot he didn't know. I shrugged.

"I actually don't know. I forgot to ask her in all this...chaos." I said. 

"You! Why are you talking to that prisoner?" The guard demanded and stormed towards us.

"I was ordered to take him to organ processing." Chakotay snapped at him in an excuse.

"Why wasn't I notified?" The guard argued with suspicion.

"I was told you had been."

"I've never seen you before."

"My face was just grafted," Chakotay replied.

"Very well, take him. But from now on I expect to be notified in advance of all transfers." The guard said and he relaxed.

"Yes, sir." Chakotay replied and roughly grabbed my elbow and guided me out of the room.

\-----

(One hour later.)

Bini Filters's POV

I frantically typed in computer commands and hacked into the system as B'Elanna and Torres kept arguing behind me about who knows what in the laboratory.

"Will you two please stop arguing so I can think? God!" I snapped at them and turned back to the console and added another code hack into the system to find the grid. B'Elanna muttered an insult to me behind my back as Torres leaned over my shoulder and suddenly pointed to a file.

"There." She barked. I opened the file which showed the grid info that was locked.

"I have to bypass the security code so I can access the force field grid. Then I'll have a better idea of what we're dealing with." I said and entered a code I saw one of them enter earlier. "That should do it. There! That's what we're up against, and I think we're here." I said and pointed to the middle of the map.

"Can you shut it down?" B'Elanna asked, now she was looking over my other shoulder.

"I'm working on it."

Suddenly, a blaring alarm went off around the facility.

"What now?" B'Elanna growled. I slammed my fist in anger against the console.

"Damn it. That set off the alarm. They know we are here. For god's sake I need to speed this up!" I snapped at myself. Suddenly a weapon fired and hit B'Elanna in the chest but she also managed to get a shot. A strangled scream rang out and I snapped my head up as a Vidian collapsed at the entrance of the room

"Keep working." B'Elanna snapped with gritted teeth as B'Elanna tried to stop the blood starting to seep out of her chest. Another Vidian, who didn't quite look like a guard then entered with a weapon pointed at B'Elanna.

"B'Elanna, stop." The Vidian ordered.

"You're not going to hurt me. You need me, Sulan." B'Elanna growled. He lowered his weapon slightly but then pointed it at Torres and I. That was my clue to keep working.

"You're right. But if you do not surrender, I will kill them." He threatened.

As I am typing in the last command to bring down the grid the front entrance door opened to reveal Tom rushing in alongside a vidian as they both held weapons and pointed it at Sulan.

"Drop it!" The Vidian barked but Sulan did not move.

"Who are you?" Sulan snapped at him.

"That's what I want to know." B'Elanna pitched in with a hiss of pain and Torres moved beside me to help with the code.

"It's Chakotay!" He called to us, Sulan looked back at us in confusion.

"I think we've just about accessed the forcefield." Torres reported.

"Hurry!" B'Elanna barked.

"Hold on..." I snapped and finally managed to make the grid fall. "Got it! There!"

Chakotay pulled out his combadge and immediately opened a channel to Voyager.

"Chakotay to Voyager, do you read?"

"Loud and clear, Commander." The Captain replied from Voyager on the channel.

"I've found them, Captain."

Sulan pulled out a weapon from behind his back and fired at us. I froze in fear with Torres.

"No!" B'Elanna cried and threw herself in front of us. The beam hit B'Elanna again in the chest wound and she collapsed in front of us as we fell to the floor.

"No!" Sulan screamed in horror.

"Four humans and one Klingon to beam up." Chakotay barked in the chaos and the transporter beam quickly swept us up to Voyager.

\-----

B'Elanna Torres (Human.)

I cradle my Klingon's self head on my lap as I ordered the computer to beam her to sickbay. Suddenly B'Elanna grabbed my arm and shook her head. Barly manages to cancel it.

"Don't. No time. You showed true courage. It makes my death an honourable one."

\-----

(One hour later.)

Chakotay's POV

B'Elanna, who was still human, sat upon the biobed and cast an annoyed looked at the Doctor as he slammed shut his tricorder and looked towards me and B'Elanna to explain the situation.

"Using tissue from your counterpart, I can replicate the Klingon DNA, then over the course of several days, I'll reintegrate that genetic material into your cellular structure." He said.

"Wait a minute." B'Elanna snapped. "You're not saying that you're going to change me back?"

"That's precisely what I'm saying. Your cell's ability to synthesis proteins has been severely compromised. You need the Klingon genes to survive." The Doctor argued.

"So she's saving my life again."

"I'll get started on the DNA." The Doctor informed me and walked off to his office to start the procedure. I moved past him and stood in front of the biobed.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. It's been a pretty strange experience. I do know that right now, the way I am, I'm more at peace with myself than I've ever been before. And that's a good feeling."

"But?"

"I'm incomplete. It doesn't feel like me. I guess I've had someone else living inside of me for too long to feel right without her."

"I'd have to say that you two made quite a team down there." I complimented.

"I know. I came to admire a lot of things about her. Her strength, her bravery. I guess I just have to accept the fact that I'll spend the rest of my life fighting with her." She concluded. I nodded and started towards the sickbay entrance.

"Well, for what it's worth. I am glad you are back B'Elanna."

She gave me a crooked smile.

"Me too, Chakotay."

\-----

(Meanwhile. Time: Dinner.)

Ensign Bini Filters POV

Sarah tugged on my arm to move faster as we followed Captain Janeway, Micheal and Mollie. Captain Janeway was currently reminding me how to fit back into my previous role and Micheal, Mollie and Sarah was too busy being happy to see me.

"Now ensign, I don't know how it worked on the Kazon ship but I trust you remember how a Starfleet ship works?" She said. I nodded as she handed me a padd that outlined my duties for the next time I am on duty.

"Of course. Believe me, I am glad to return." I replied.

"Good." She placed a comforting hand of support on my shoulder, causing me to look up at her. "I am glad you are back, Bini."

"Thanks, Captain."

"Now, I am giving you two weeks off-"

"Two weeks off? Th-That is a lot." I stammered.

"Well, you have spent several weeks on a Kazon ship. But keep in mind Neelix will keep you busy for the next few days." She warned.

"Um...Why?" I asked as we nodded to passing crewmembers.

"You are going to help him plan Christmas." She stated with a crooked smirk.

"Plan Christmas? Wait, What? What is the date?" I asked in a panic.

"It is the 20th." Sarah chirped as we continued down the corridor.

"Right...Of course, it is. Man, I have been gone for almost a month." I said. 

"Yes. My children and the rest of the crew have missed you. Why don't you enjoy your dinner with Micheal and Sarah? I am sure you all have lots of catching up to do." The Captain suggested.

She swiftly continued down the corridor leaving us at the entrance of the messhall as Mollie chased after her owner and Micheal gestured us in. The messhall was starting to clear out. It had the familiar groups of just Maquis or just Starfleet scattered around with Tom and Harry in the back. Probably discussing gossip.

We quickly grabbed our meals from the messhall counter before Neelix could pull us into an hour conversation about probably Christmas and moved to our usually back table.

"So, what has been going on since I was gone?" I asked as we settled into our seats and started to eat...whatever we were eating which was actually much better then Kazon rations/food.

"Not much...Well...Actually, a lot of people got mind-controlled, Mommy got really badly injured, you were investigated, we had planned on contacting you but you came back before we could...which is good. Tom fooled with the Doctor's program and made him have a moustache."

"Wow...Just...Wow." I said as I processed the information.

"Also there has been a lot of Seska talk, people don't like her right now."

"I don't blame them. Not after what you guys saw." I said. Micheal and Sarah titled their heads slightly and looked at me in confusion.

"What did you see then?" Micheal suspiciously asked. Damn it, I said too much.

"Ah, nevermind. Forget I said that."

"Fine. We will let it go...for now." Micheal said with an evil grin as he took a sip of Neelix's new drink, then his face twisted to horror and Sarah clamped her mouth.

"Why-Why is it chewy?" Sarah choked out after a painful swallow.

”Because Neelix made it, Sarah.” Micheal said and rolled his eyes as he also chewed his “drink” and gulped it down. I looked over to my own meal and pushed it away in disgust.

”Whelp, thanks for that disturbing image. I may never eat again thanks to you two.” I said half jokingly. Sarah broken into giggles as Micheal just snorted.

”Bini? To you remember that talk we had about Light speed and Warp speed?” Micheal asked.

”From when we first met? Yeah. Why?” I asked and leaned against the table.

”Light speed is faster.” Micheal snuggly shot out, I groaned at even the mention of it.

”Dear lord! Are we seriously starting this up again? I guarantee the physics would agree with me that light speed is a joke!” I replied.

”What ph-phy-ph-“ Sarah struggled to say the word and Micheal and I gave each other an amused look.

”Physics.” We both corrected her. 

“Yeah that. What...thing that proves that it is faster.” Sarah struggled to say. 

“What?”

”She means where is the evidence?” Micheal corrected.

”Well, obviously in engineering. The warp core speed and how it bends space is right there!” I argued.

”Oh really? What about Light speed?” Micheal replied.

”See the difference here is that light speed is a joke.”

”You can’t handle the truth.” Sarah wined. 

“Wait? Did you just...Geez...” I groaned.

”See Sarah. She is embracing it!” Micheal said with the jab of Sarah’s ribs. Sarah narrowed his eyes at him and growled.

”I am only gone for about a month and you two have lost it. Congrats guys. This is why you guys were so happy I was back. You fell apart!” I exclaimed and started to laugh.

”Where is Neelix? We need to shut Bini up.” Micheal whispered to Sarah.

———

(Time: 9 pm.)

Captain Kathryn Janeway’s POV

I pulled my pink rob tighter around my body as I finally caught up to Sarah and scooped her up.

”Mommy! No! I don’t want to go to bed!” She wined and struggled against my grip as we entered their bedroom.

”Please came down, Sarah. You were supposed to be in bed an hour and a half ago.” I argued as I put her on her bed. Sarah crossed her arms over her chest in anger.

”But Bini came back! We were with her!” Sarah complained. I shared my head and sighed.

”Yes, That is why I let you stay up later. Mommy has an early shift tomorrow.” I said and tucked her in.

”Well, I won’t go to sleep until I hear a story.” Sarah snapped. God, I am exhausted and the events of the day and...Durst murder is weighing heavily on me. I just need time I process it. But, I can’t do that if Micheal and Sarah won’t go to sleep.

”Stories?” I repeated slowly as my eyelids grew heavy.

”Yeah. You and Grandma used to read us stories before we left on Voyager. Please Mommy? Please can I have a story?” She begged.

”It is 9 pm. It has been a hard day for me. I can’t do it tonight-“

”Chakotay.” Sarah chirped happily.

”Chakotay? What about him?” I asked sleepily as I sat on her bed and looked down at her in the dim room.

”Bini told me he was good at telling stories. Can’t you call him?” She begged. I opened my mouth to respond when suddenly Micheal walked into the room.

”I agree with Sarah.” He stated simply. 

“So...I can’t convince you two otherwise?” I asked with a small smile as I moved my long stands of hair away from my face and they both nodded. They are so much like their father sometimes.

I sighed, knowing I couldn’t win. I exited their bedroom and moved past sleeping Mollie. Who’s soft snores filled the empty silence of the room.

“Computer? Where is Commander Chakotay?” I asked.

”Commander Chakotay is in his quarters.” It replied.

I grabbed my combadge from my coffee table and hesitantly tapped it to open a channel.

”Janeway to Chakotay.”

”Chakotay here. Is something wrong, Captain?” He asked over the channel. I felt a blush of embarrassment as I gulped.

”I have request. Sarah and Micheal heard that you are good at telling stories, they are...requesting to hear one? Are you busy right now?” I asked. I heard him chuckle over the channel and some rustling.

“Of course. I would be happy to. I will be right over.” He replied.

”Thank you so much. I am sorry about this.” I apologized.

”Don’t worry about it. I am happy to. I will be there in five minutes. Chakotay out.” 

I placed the combadge back down on the table and reentered their room. Sarah and Micheal were tucked into their beds despite the fact that Micheal’s bedtime wasn’t until another half an hour.

”Is he coming?” Sarah squeaked.

”Yes.” I replied.

”Captain?” Chakotay’s voice called from the living room.

”In here.” I called out and Chakotay entered through the already open doorway to into the room.

”Hi there, kids.” He greeted and moved to the middle of the room to get a good look at them both. I was surprised to see him not wearing uniform, but instead wearing casual clothes. But...it doesn’t matter. I moved to the exit as Micheal and Sarah grinned back at him and each said “hello” also. At least Micheal wasn’t referring him to Commander all the time now.

”Chakotay.” Chakotay and the kids looked towards me. “If you have any questions, I will be in my room working on reports. Good night kids. Love you.”

Micheal and Sarah bolted out of bed and hugged me , I gave them kisses on their cheeks and sent them back, with one last goodbye, I closed the door and reentered the living room. With a yawn, I grabbed some reports Tuvok left for me earlier on my desk and dimmed the lights to 10%. The light from the padd said guided my way through my dark bedroom and I crawled into bed. Carefully, going through each report for tomorrow.

————

(Time: Few moments before Janeway called Chakotay.)

Tom Paris’s POV

Bini and I walked through the corridor. Neither of us could sleep so we decided to walk through the ship as a way to hopefully make us get exhausted enough to fall asleep. 

“Neelix is driving me insane! I haven’t had Christmas in years! How the hell am I supposed to help him plan this?!” Bini demanded as she gestured to the notes Neelix had given her for his version of a Christmas party on the padd.

”Wow, on your first day back and you are already having a meltdown over Christmas. This is new.” I said and couldn’t help but laugh. Bini, of course, was clearly not impressed.

”It is not that funny. I just need something to distract me.” Bini demanded and we came to a halt. Rift between the Captain’s and Commander’s quarters. Suddenly, Chakotay exited his quarters and immediately entered the Captain’s. We both watched the scene and replayed it in our mind.

”Wai-Wait. What did I just see?” I stammered.

”That was distracting.” Bini muttered.

”I feel like this is a moment to over-analyze.” I pitched in, knowing that by the beginning of tomorrow the tale of the Commander entering the Captain’s quarters will be headlines tomorrow.

”Yeah...yeah.” Bini nodded. “Or we could think of this like logical people.” 

“Eh, logical people are no fun. That only makes sense when Vulcan are involved.”

”Tuvok could be in on it.” She suggested.

"Yeah, the chances of that are ridiculous," I informed her as we continued down the corridor.

\---End of Chapter 30: Next: First Christmas/Shory story.---


	31. First Christmas/Short Story.

Chapter 31: First Christmas/Short Story.

Time: Two days after Faces. December 22.

Bini Filters POV

\-----

I yawned and rubbed my faces as I took a sip of my hot chocolate and listened to Neelix go on and on about Christmas tradition. I knew the entire history of it. It was one of the most basic things we learned in school is the story of Jesus.

"Neelix, I know how Jesus was born. I don't need to be retaught this." I complained as we sat in the empty messhall late in the afternoon. He shook his head and then slide another padd towards me. The file he was on was titled "Mistletoe."

Yeah. No way in hell, am I letting him do this one.

"What about hanging the mistletoe above the entrances of the messhall?" He chirped. I shook my head "no." almost immediately as I thought through the horror of what would happen.

"Neelix, I have a genuine question. Do you understand the meaning of the mistletoe?" I asked before he could protest my option.

"Ah...No. I can't say I understand it well. But I am sure it will be fine." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"If you think sexual harassment reports from nearly every crewmember on board is fine." I snapped back and he blinked a couple of times, taking in my words before responding.

"Sexual harassment? Aren't you over-reacting?" He asked.

"I guarantee I am not. I will not sit here and let you do this to the crew!" I argued and slid the padd back. Suddenly, the messhall doors opened and a way to confident Tom Paris came strolling in with his own set of padds and a coffee in his hands.

"Tom, this is a closed meeting." I protested as Tom pulled up and chair and sat at our table in a heartbeat, then he dumped his...stuff on the table and grinned at us.

"I am here to help put some Kazaa at this party!" He explained. 

"Wait, can we back up. Did you just say Kazaa? Are we just going to ignore that because that was strange." I argued. Tom rolled his eyes and slid one padd at Neelix and one towards me.

On this padd, it had instructions on a Christmas tree. 

"We can't have a Christmas party, hell, Christmas in general on this ship without a Christmas tree. I think that is where we should focus on first." Tom said trying to pull us on track.

"A Christmas Tree...Where are we supposed to get a Tree?" Neelix asked irritated as he read the padd. He was losing control of this party and fast. He knows, Tom knows it, and I know it.

"Are you now part of this? Because you kinda just walked in here." I argued and Tom narrowed his eyes at me as I took another sip of my hot Chocolate.

"Yes, I am, Shadow. I am an expert at planning parties." He replied. "We are going to have used some body's replicator rations for the month. Who wants to give up their rations for a month?"

"What about the Captain?" Neelix nervously chirped in. Tom and I looked at him in horror.

"The Captain? The woman who leads this ship? Maybe I didn't hear you correctly...did you just suggested the Captain for this?" Tom said in an attempt to clear up the situation.

"Well, yes. We are all aware that the Captain drinks far too much coffee in one day and she needs to be more open to my...cultural food. They are very healthy and no offence but she has seemed a bit down lately." He said with genuine concern written on his face.

"We can't do that! We would be taking away coffee! Caffeine! That is what wakes her up in the morning. I assume it does at least. But the point is that once we take away her coffee, everyone's peaceful life on this ship is over for a month." I fired back.

"I am willing to take my chances." Tom said.

"Well, then. I guess that is it. It's your funeral." I said, concluding the part of our party planning.

"So far we are having a Christmas Tree (Which will be in the mess y’all.) at the party, some mistletoe hanging at the entrances--"

"I didn't agree with that." I snapped in, interrupting Neelix's thought processes.

"I am all for that. I am a superior officer. Neelix, I order you to put up mistletoes!" Tom barked. I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me. I am thinking about that safety of the ship here-"

"You are a party pooper." Tom grinned at me.

"I am not!" I growled.

"So does that mean you would accept alcohol at the party?" He tested.

"Gah...um...No-Yes. Yep, yes. I do accept it." I stammered out and Tom leaned back in his chair.

"Finally we are getting somewhere."

"Moving on..." Neelix snapped in irritation at us.

\-----

(Next Day. Date: December 23. Time: 6:30 am.)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Computer, shut off the alarm." I weakly barked as I slide out of bed and stretched my arms out after a two-hour sleep. I was up working late last night, it that time of the month for crew evaluations. I yawned as I entered my dark living room and called for lights at 10%. The computer complied and the room lit up slightly, enough for my eyes to see without hurting at the sudden light change. I walked over to the replicator and ordered my usual coffee black.

"No rations available." The computer snapped back. I blinked a couple of times and looked at the replicator. Praying silently that I heard that wrong and ordered it again.

"No rations available." The computer repeated. So I wasn't hearing things. Great. Just great.

I leaned against the wall and gave a frustrated sigh. Last night I checked my rations, I had at least 10 cups left with some meals and now. It is gone. Why is that? It can't just disappear. Someone would have informed me. Except for maybe Chakotay and the Doctor. God, if it is them they better start getting ready for their lives to get very tough, very soon.

I went back into my room and quickly changed into my uniform. I pinned up my hair and hurried into the corridor and towards the turbo lift. I will even take Neelix's "Coffee" at the point.

\---10 minutes later---

I entered the messhall hoping wither only Neelix was here or better yet no one based on my mood and the fact that breakfast hasn't really started yet. When I entered I noticed Neelix was puttering around the kitchen and Bini and Tom were in deep discussion with him, probably about the Christmas party. 

Neelix was the first to see me and shoot up to attention, startling Tom and Bini, then they looked towards me and Bini started to start awkwardly grinning as Tom's eyes started to dart around and Neelix moved away from inside the kitchen and waved them away. Bini bolted for the other exit as Tom slowly back up then chased after Bini not long after.

"Neelix...What just happened?" I asked suspiciously. He nervously shrugged an "I don't know."

"I am not sure Captain." He said, but something in the way he was fiddling with his hands told me another story. A story that said he knew exactly what was going on. "Is there something I can help you with on this delightful morning?"

"Actually yes. I need coffee."

"Ah, wonderful! I just made a new batch!" He said and reentered the kitchen with a bounce to his step and quickly returned with a steaming cup of coffee in hand. I gently took it and looked down at it. It looked like coffee...almost smelt like coffee...I gently swirled it to confirm it wasn't jelly. Good. He took my advice for the most part.

"Is this decaf?" I asked.

"No." He simply put. He was acting strange and was having a horrible time at hiding it.

"Neelix." I rested one of my hands on his shoulder. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I am fine, Captain. Just overwhelmed with work." He insisted. I nodded and headed out of the messhall. Pushing the strange events of what happened this morning so far out of my mind and allowing work to take over. I should head back and wake up Sarah and Micheal.

\-----

(Time: Lunch.)

Ensign Bini Filters POV

I rested my head on the table and groaned in pain. I slowly raised my head and looked across the table to a disgusted Tom as he shoved another piece of food into his mouth and looked back at me.

"We are so screwed." I groaned as I remembered the events of what happened this morning.

"At what point? Was it the point when we ran out of the messhall or when we almost ran into her as she left the bridge just now?" Tom replied sarcastically.

"You are really no help. You know that?" I snapped back.

"You weren't on the bridge this morning! Janeway walked around like a caged tiger around the bridge. She partially interrogated Chakotay, and he was really confused the entire time." Tom said and shuttered at the memories it brought back.

"Maybe we can bribe B'Elanna to give her some rations..." I suggested, to lessen the blow of hell that will rain down upon us when she eventually figures out it was us and Neelix.

"No, no, no. The damage has been done. We just need to wait this out. Until the party." Tom said and drank some water to wash down the bitter taste of his meal.

"Or we die trying." I muttered.

"We already are, Bini."

Suddenly there was a commotion as Micheal and Sarah came bursting in fuming, not caring who was in their way as they headed towards us with murder in their eyes.

"Oh shit, what happened to them?" Tom muttered as Micheal and Sarah, who I now noticed was followed by Mollie, who actually looked chill stood in front of our table with a screeching halt.

Micheal placed his hands on his hips and raised his chin, he was copying his mother's stare down at aliens to us as they both glared at us in the eyes. At this point everyone in the messhall as leaning towards our table, desperate for gossip.

"What did you do?" Micheal growled at me in dead seriousness.

"What did I do? That is a good question. Why don't you tell me?" I asked with a quick glance of panic to Tom, do they know? What do they know?!

He rested his hands on the table and leaned towards me, like those detectives during an interrogation in those 20th-century movies Tom used to show me when we were in the Maquis.

"You. Took. Away. Her. Coffee."

Shit.

Fuck.

Cluster Fuck.

I am dead. I felt my hands become sweaty as I started to chuckle.

"What...*Clears throat.*...are you talking about?" I asked innocently as I could. Micheal narrowed his eyes at me and Neelix watched us in horror as Kes was behind him, oblivious of what was happening.

"It was you! I know it! Don't try and deny it. It was both of you trying to make Mommy go insane!" Micheal raged.

"Insane? I seriously doubt that." Tom said with a smirk and suddenly Sarah reached and grabbed an unprepared Tom Paris and yanks him towards her. Well, as well as a five year old could to a fully grown man.

"You don't know Mommy as we do." She growled and let him go.

"You have until the end of the day. If you don't get her rations back...we will tell her, and after that, you should start praying she has mercy." Micheal snapped and then they stormed out the same way they entered. The entire messhall was quiet and then the action slowly returned to the area and Neelix came over with wobbly feet and sat with us.

"What just happened?" I slowly asked. Trying to process the event.

”We need to get those rations.” Tom muttered. I gave a hostile look at Neelix before making up my mind.

”Neelix. Give me all your rations.”

————

(Time: 7 pm.)

Micheal Janeway’s POV

Part of me considered the thought that the Delta Quadrant might be making me insane. I think I was justified in this because Sarah and I were walking through the dark halls of deck 15.

We came to an abrupt halt and Bini came around the corner, emerging from the shadows with one of her hands tightly clutched.

We each stopped in the hallway, glaring at each other.

I crossed my arms over my chest and started to tap my foot.

”Well?” I asked and Sarah outstretched her hand towards me.

Bini looked down at her hand painfully and then leaned over and dropped the chip into her hand. Sarah examined the chip in her hand and then nodded in confirmation to me. Mommy’s rations were back.

”Are we done here?” Bini asked with a hint of irritation. We both nodded. “I hope you know that you have ruined Christmas.”

”I think you are over reacting.” Sarah argued.

”I think...I know you two are insane. And you two aren’t even on caffeine. That is the scary part.” Bini replied with the shrug of her shoulders and then backed away into the shadows of the corridor.

”Let’s go.” I said and we quickly hurried off. Deck 15 was actually pretty scary.

———

(After another day of planning, I am skipping to Christmas. Because I need to get this story out by Christmas. Merry Christmas.

December 25. Time: 9 pm.)

I watched as Tom and Neelix placed the last few ornaments on the Christmas tree and we all backed away from the tree to get a new look at it.

“Something seems...off.” I said. I couldn’t pinpoint it but...something was off with it. It looked like a normal Christmas tree. It was a replicated green pine tree with Christmas ornaments. 

“You know what the issue is. This room is too bright.” Tom said.

We had another moment of silence...You know what. He was right. The lights on the tree and the lights we quiet literally took hours to hang up and figure out how to plug in because there are no outlets...Something I did not know existed until yesterday...were being ruined because the messhall lights themselves were murdering our lives.

”Computer, dim lights by 20%.” Neelix ordered. 

The lights dimmed and the messhall lit up with the multicolour Christmas lights around the area. I spun around and gave one last look at the party.

”We could have just used the holodeck.” Tom snapped.

”Yeah, but what’s the fun in that?” I cheekily replied. Tom rolled his eyes as the crew started to arrive in casual clothing. Mostly clothing that would keep them warm because SOMEONE (It was Micheal and Sarah) “accidentally” broke the temperature system of the ship because SOMEONE (Obviously, Bini Filters. Let’s not lie right now.) bribed them and managed to teach them how all in 3 hours.

“Thank the lord that we were able to get heating in this room.” I said. Tom and Neelix looked at me in confusion. “Don’t look too much into it.”

—10 minutes later—

The messhall was packed with all of the crew members and I stood to watch near one of the two entrances of the messhall because Tom put mistletoe on the top of the doorway and I assume everyone knows what happens then.

Tal Celes, who had her usual haircut with a Bajoroian earpiece, jeans, and the ugliest Christmas sweater and have ever seen, started towards the entrance and I immediately blocked her path. She gave a startled cry and stepped away.

”B-Bini? What is going on?” She demanded, still startled at my abrupt appearance.

”Trust me, Tal. Go to the other door.” I ordered. She nodded slowly and walked off down the corridor. She was going to have to take the long way. Sorry, Tal.

I let out a sigh of relief and looked down the corridor. Thankfully it was clear and since the messhall was already packed I assumed everyone was in the room. I decided to join Neelix, B'Elanna, Tom and Harry who were huddled in the corner of the hall.

"Well look who it is. Are you happy to be back on Voyager?" B'Elanna beamed, she now looked like her usual self. Half Klingon as always.

"That depends on how you look at it." I replied with my own smile as we stood in our own circle. B'Elanna shot Tom a look.

"What did you do?" She asked him. Tom shrugged and pointed at Neelix.

"He was involved too!"

Neelix looked back at his flabbergasted. B'Elanna looked back Tom with an unimpressed look.

"You're an idiot."

"I couldn't agree more." I pitched in. Tom narrowed his eyes at me and I just shrugged and spun around, walking into the mass of people, headed for the replicator. I need a Hot Chocolate. I heard Harry laughing beside Tom as I left and then heard him yelp...that was probably Tom giving his a quick swift hit in the ribs to shut it.

Suddenly, I heard a gasp and something it the wall. People around me came to an abrupt stop and looked towards the doorway that had the mistletoe. I silently swore to myself as I saw who was standing there. The Captain was leaning against the door frame, blushing like crazy as she held her cheek and looked back at Chakotay. Chakotay had a cheeky grin, like a guy in high school who just kissed his crush, and chuckled to himself as he walked away.

Micheal and Sarah were behind their mother with Mollie. Just outside the room and kept looking from Janeway to retreating Chakotay in confusion. The crowd soon returned to normal and the rumour mill was running full speed almost immediately. 

I know what the mistletoe represents and I was almost afraid to ask what happened when Micheal and Sarah joined me and Mollie went off to play with the crew.

"Um, what happened?" I carefully asked as we stood in the middle of the room. It was like a hurricane. There was chaos around us and we were in the eye of the storm.

"I think...Chakotay kissed Mommy?" Sarah said with trouble, seemingly unable to process the event as Micheal was fidgeting and running his hand through his thick boyish hair. I think he is in denial.

"Shit, I told him not to put up mistletoes." I snapped a bit too loud.

"Language." Micheal warned. I rolled my eyes and gestured them to follow me. 

"Come on, let's go get a Hot Chocolate and hopefully forget about what just happened." I said as we walked head-on into the hurricane.

\-----

(Three hours later.)

Neelix's POV

The party had started to go down and the crew headed out of the messhall either drunk or exhausted. I cleaned up the remaining plates with Tom at the counter of the kitchen. Suddenly we both heard soft snoring. We gave a quick look of confusion to each other and spun around.

The room was empty except for us and the occupants on the messhall sofa and floor.

Mollie had fallen asleep on the floor (like any dog.) but Bini and Sarah had fallen asleep next to her, using her as a pillow. On the sofa, the Captain had fallen asleep leaning on the armrest as Micheal had fallen asleep on her shoulder and finally Chakotay was asleep on the other side of the sofa.

I grinned and looked back at Neelix with a wonderful idea.

"Get me a holocamera, please." I said. Neelix smirked and ran into the kitchen.

Merry Christmas Voyager.

\---End of Chapter 31: Next: ???---


	32. Learning Curve: Part One.

Chapter 32: Learning Curve.

(Three weeks later. Time: 6:35 am.)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

\-----

I yawned as I sipped my first cup of coffee for the day and sat on my sofa as I watched Micheal and Sarah argue over a Flotter toy I gave them for a Christmas present. Micheal tugged on it and Sarah tugged back with a growl. Mollie was still asleep on my bed so hopefully, she isn't woken up by this.

"Sarah!" Micheal complained as he yanked back with all his force. "It is my turn! Stop being a baby!"

"NO! You played with Flotter yesterday!!" Sarah yelled back and yanked, but not strong enough to lose Micheal's grip.

I stood up ready to break them up when the door suddenly chimed.

"Enter." I barked as they continued to tug and yank on the doll.

Bini Filters who entered with a ruffled uniform and messy hair stumbled in and leaned against the wall as she brushed her loss hair aside, which was usually in a ponytail. 

"Ensign? What happened to you?" I asked. She held up her finger for me to give her a minute before she took in deep slow breathes as Micheal knocked Sarah to the ground and Sarah managed to get Flotter and ran into the bedroom, closing the door and locking it.

"A security team, including me had to break up a fight in engineering." She said sleepily and handed me a padd detailing the events. I grabbed it and quickly read it over, then straightened my uniform and quickly thanked Bini before marching over to Micheal and Sarah.

"Kids, please keep it down." I pleaded to Micheal and through the door to Sarah, who was still locked in.

"Mommy, she took my toy!" Micheal argued.

"Not fair! Pants on fire!" Sarah yelled back through the door.

"If you two don't figure out how to solve this soon, I will not give you dessert at dinnertime." I threatened. Micheal hesitated on his pounding of the door and then backed away in defeat. "Besides it is breakfast time. Bini is here to bring you to the messhall."

Bini snapped her head up to me and opened her mouth to protest before Sarah opened the door and did a death march into the living room and stood beside Bini, then gave Micheal one of the famous Janeway glares before looking at the floor.

Bini sighed and sagged a little.

"Captain-"

"Isn't that right, Ensign?" I pressed. Giving her the cue that this was important. She seemed to have taken the cue and nodded. She gestured Sarah and Micheal to follow her and they headed out into the corridor. I felt a little gulity for making Bini do this but Micheal and Sarah could use her company right now. They have been restless recently. Maybe I should give Bini a day off-

Suddenly the lights flickered and shut off, after a few moments they returned. Great.

"Janeway to Bridge. Report." I said over my combadge as I rushed out of my quarters and towards the nearest turbolift.

"We're experiencing power fluctuations on a few decks but mainly deck 6, Captain. Mister Tuvok is investigating." Chakotay replied over the channel. 

"Keep me informed. Janeway out."

\-----

Tuvok's POV

I walked down deck 6 with my tricorder recording data in my investigation to the power failure interrupting the ship's systems. I stopped once I found the source, I stood at an open access panel in the corridor's bulkhead. I tapped my combadge as the situation puzzled me.

"Tuvok to Lieutenant Torres. Has any equipment repair been authorized on Deck six?"

"Negative. What's going on?" Lieutenant Torres asked from engineering.

"Stand by." I ordered and suddenly Crewman Dalby poked his head out from the access area and gave me a smirk.

"Be careful! Sorry. You might have broken the connection." Dalby informed me as he grabbed his engineering kit that was full of Bio-Neural packs. He swiftly closed it and got out of the access pint and stood up. Quickly brushing off his uniform.

"Crewman Dalby, what are you doing here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow of suspicion as I closed my tricorder and reattached it to my belt.

"One of the bio-neural gel packs was malfunctioning. I had to replace it." He explained and picked up the kit.

"Did you inform Lieutenant Torres?"

"Not yet. I was just going to take this to Engineering for analysis." He replied and gestured to the kit.

"On this ship we have a protocol for such procedures."

"I was in the area, I saw a malfunctioning gel pack and I fixed it. What's the problem?" Dalby snapped, his aggression flared.

"Your repair interrupted a number of ships functions. That is the problem."

"I guess I'm used to doing things a little differently. On our ship, when something went wrong, you fixed it."

"I would remind you, Mister Dalby, that you are no longer on a Maquis ship."

"I'm well aware of that, Lieutenant. And every minute of every day I regret it. I was just trying to do my job, trying to help out. If that goes against Starfleet's almighty rules then put me in the brig. Otherwise, leave me alone." Dalby snapped and stormed down the corridor.

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

Micheal, Sarah, and I took our food from the kitchen counter, thankful that Neelix did not spot us as we moved to our usual spot and sat down to start our usual discussion about stuff nobody but us cares about.

"OK. What is up with your mother this mourning?" I said, immediately getting to the heart of the matter. Micheal shrugged as he took a bit of his food as Sarah simply played with her food and gave disgusted faces towards it.

"Mommy is just on edge." Micheal said simply.

"Exhausted is the word you are looking for, I think, Micheal. I have never seen her so tired. When I walked into your quarters she looked almost asleep." I argued. Remembering the dark circles under her eyes that were barely covered up by makeup.

"I think she has been having trouble sleeping." Micheal commented. "Sometimes I hear her crying...Can we please talk about something else? This is just making me sad."

"Agreed...Have you guys ever placed a wager?" I asked, sliding a padd from in my jacket and onto the table.

"A wager? Like a bet?" Micheal asked.

"Yeah."

"What is that?" Sarah interrupted.

"A bet, also known as a wager, is when you risk something against someone or a group of people for what you think will happen in the future. For example-" I pointed towards Neelix and Samantha Wildman at the entrance of the messhall as he explained a replicator that malfunctioned. "Heres a bet. Do you think Neelix and Sam will get together a year from now or not?"

Micheal and Sarah took a moment to think about it.

"Yes." Sarah chirped.

"Nope." Micheal chirped.

"How much are you will to bet on it? A week of replicator rations?" I questioned.

"Wait, is this a real bet we are doing right now?"

"No, of course not. This is an example."

"OK...Five years' worth." Micheal said confidently. Sarah rolled her eyes as she sipped her orange juice.

"Nah. Ten years worth."

"Yeah, you would have lost." I said to Sarah. She scrunched up her face and glared at me.

"Why is that?" She snapped.

"Because of the simple fact that Neelix is obsessively hooked to Kes. Duh, everyone knows this dummy. Ever heard of common sense?" I said.

"Come on! They are perfect."

"Stop trying to play matchmaker! Please!" Micheal begged.

"But it is fuunnn!" Sarah whined back at her brother.

"Fun has nothing to do with it. Think about this logically-" I started but abruptly stopped when Micheal and Sarah gave me surprised looks. "What?"

"You are turning into Tuvok!"

"What? Nooo. Just...Nooo."

Suddenly, an ex-Maquis officer- Crewman Jackson slammed his hand down on our table, startling Micheal and Sarah.

"For the love of Bajor. Shut the hell up." The middle-aged, sandy-haired, curly, with a smidge...correction-Huge smidge of ego mixed in, Despite the fact that he is a crewman. Lowest ranks on the ship.

"Is there an issue?" I snarled. My own temper started to flare as I slowly stood up and faced Jackson.

"You don't know when to shut up, do you? Just like on the ship. And I have put up with it long enough. So-If you don't shut up-I will make you." Jackson threatened.

"Like hell, you can-"

Next thing you know, his fist has connected with my face and I fell to the floor. And those precious connections that no longer saw Maquis or Starfleet but one crew on a journey home...Ha, ha. Yeah, that was just thrown out the airlock.

In the 20 seconds that it took my head to stop spinning and for the reality of the situation to hit me (Literally) because when I finally made my head stop spinning and sat up, I watched as everyone broke into a struggle and chairs, tables, food and whatever else was being thrown at each other across the room. I abruptly stood up and dodged an upcoming chair, then backed away into an officer, then dodged a punch from the said officer and had to fight off someone else. This is not how I thought my mourning was going to go.

There was already a fight here not two hours ago. I had to break that one up and managed to start another one. Ugh...

I felt a slight tugging on my sleeve and I spun around and saw Micheal pointing to the safety of the corridor. I nodded and we started crawling to the nearest Messhall door as over the chaos I barely heard Neelix call security and finally Sarah, Micheal, and I scrambled into the corridor.

\-----

(30 minutes later.)

Chakotay's POV

((Captain's log, stardate 48846.5. Ordinarily, the loss of a gel pack would be a minor inconvenience, but here in the Delta Quadrant, it's a reminder of the precarious nature of our journey.))

"I don't understand. The gel packs have an extremely reliable track record. It's almost impossible to damage them. Why did this one malfunction?" Captain Janeway demanded as Tuvok and I stood in front of her desk as the Captain sipped her coffee as she took a quick look at her computer.

"Unknown. Lieutenant Torres is running a materials analysis on the gel pack. In the meantime, the unit has been replaced." Tuvok stated.

"How many do we have left in reserve?"

"Forty-seven."

"Those gel packs run half the critical systems on this ship. Once they run out, that's it. We can't replicate new ones."

"It might be possible to switch over some systems to conventional isolinear circuits." I suggested and she nodded towards me with a beautiful smile.

"Good idea. Start looking into it." She accepted.

"There is one other matter I wish to discuss. I am concerned about Crewman Dalby. He attempted to make unauthorized repairs on a damaged gel pack. When I confronted him, he lost control." Tuvok interrupted before Janeway could dismiss us.

"How so?"

"He became extremely angry, to the point of insubordination."

"Dalby." She muttered. "I've heard complaints about him from others."

"Indeed. This is not the first incident involving Mister Dalby. Last week he was found tampering with ship's systems to increase a friend's replicator rations, and he has missed three of his last ten duty shifts."

"Commander, you know Mister Dalby better than I do. Any idea what might be bothering him?" She asked me.

"Dalby's always been pretty aggressive. My guess is the man's frustrated. He's not used to dealing with Starfleet protocol and procedures." I replied.

"A starship cannot run without protocols. Mister Dalby's attitude is disrupting this vessel's operation."

"What do you suggest? Dragging him in front of a disciplinary board?" I growled at Tuvok.

"Perhaps that would be the best approach." Tuvok replied bluntly.

"I doubt that's going to help. Dalby's not the only Maquis who's having problems adjusting. And besides, it's not only a matter of attitude, but it's also a matter of experience. It's not fair to expect Starfleet behaviour from people who never went to the Academy." Janeway said, trying to lessen the tension in the room.

"What do you propose?" Tuvok asked her.

"We need to bring some of these people up to speed. Instruct them on how to run a Starfleet vessel. Show them why we do things the way we do. Give them an opportunity to feel like they're part of the team."

"A crash course in Starfleet operations. Field training."

"Exactly. So, what do you think, Mister Tuvok. Are you up to training a group of raw cadets?"

"Me?"

"You taught at the Academy for sixteen years. You'd be perfect for the job."

"Commander Chakotay would be a more logical choice to be their instructor. He is a Maquis, as well as their former Captain."

"That's my point. He doesn't have to earn their respect. We do."

"Very well, Captain, I will prepare a curriculum."

"Commander, pick out the Maquis crewmembers you feel would benefit most from the training. Have them report to Lt Tuvok at the next duty shift."

"Right. Don't worry, Tuvok. I'll tell them to take it easy on you." I joked. Suddenly Tuvok's combadge chirped.

"Javis to Tuvok." A young women's voice called.

"Tuvok here, ensign."

"Ummm, sir, there was another fight in the messhall just now. It is broken up now and we have the people who started it in custody. It was Ensign Filters and Crewman Jackson. They are both in the brig. What should I do with them?" A timid woman's voice explained over the channel.

"Looks like you have two new students, Tuvok." Janeway said with a smirk.

"Bring them to the cargo bay one in two hours. Tuvok out."

\-----

(Two hours later.)

Bini Filters's POV

We did a casual death march into the room as Tuvok stood there with his almighty Vulcan glare as we lined up in the middle of the cargo bay.

Jackson and I had almost resolved our differences in the brig since you can't really complain about Neelix's food if you are alone. With me was Crewman Gerron, a young teenage male Bajoran, Crewman Henley, a female who likes to wear headbands to hold back her short hair, Jackson, of course, and Dadly. A guy in his middle ages who I personally hate. But that is just me.

"Good morning. We have assembled here because Captain Janeway feels you would all benefit from additional Starfleet training. Consequently." Tuvok told us.

"I think we need some clarification. Just why have we been singled out for this honour?" Henley spoke up with sarcasm in the end.

"The answer to that question would seem to be self-evident, crewman. Interrupting a senior officer is not acceptable behaviour. The purpose of this training is to familiarise you with Starfleet protocols so that mistakes like that will be minimized."

"Wait, I am already pretty Okay with it. We have spent months on this ship and the issues are only being just brought up? I can't be the only one seeing a problem with this! Furthermore, I didn't do anything that warrants me being here! I was the one that got punched keep in mind." I explained, which promoted Chell, who I didn't notice before to step forward. Chell always had a flare to him...probably because he was Bolian but he made everything seem like a bigger issue than it was.

"Still, the fact remains. That is, if I have permission to speak, Lieutenant? Thank you. As I was saying, the fact remains that you must have noticed certain problems with each member of this select group or we wouldn't be here. I frankly can't imagine what I might have done that warrants my inclusion." Chell argued.

"Ensign Filters, Crewman Chell-"

"In fact-"

"Crewman Chell. Your report indicates that you are talkative, disruptive and unreliable. You promise to do tasks which then go undone. Ensign Filters. Your report indicates that you "nag" your fellow officers on to a point of annoyance or in the case of this mourning, violence. You are often distracted and leave your post unannounced and when you are not on break or off-duty."

"That is a complete exaggeration. Just yesterday I overhauled a servicing system-"

"Yeah," I interrupted. "There aren't even many security problems on board! What do you expect me to do? Stand to stare at a wall for 8 hours a day? That is basically what I am doing."

"Crewman! Ensign! From this point on you will speak only if you are spoken to." Tuvok snapped.

"Now hold on--"

"But Lieutenant, We just trying to--"

"Forty laps around the cargo bay. Start running now."

"But-"

"Fifty laps."

Chell and I gave up and started to jog around the cargo bay.

"As I was saying, this class will adhere to standards established for Starfleet cadets. There will be physical training and academic studies, as well as tactical situations which will be simulated on the holodeck. Crewman, have you been listening to me?"

As I ran around the Cargo bay I still was able to have a good view of what was happening. Tuvok stared down Gerron, he was a little bit older than me, but not by much and yes, his life has sucked but he wasn't toughened up by living in the Cardassian Order.

"Yes." Gerron muttered, he looked up quickly but then back to the floor.

"Excuse me. I did not hear that answer."

"Yes." Gerron said a bit louder.

"Speak up, crewman." Tuvok barked.

"I said, yes." Gerron snapped in anger at him.

"From now on you will look at me when I am talking to you."

"Leave him alone." Dalby snapped and stood between Gerron and Tuvok, looking him straight in the eyes.

"What was that?"

"I said, leave him alone. Can't you see he's just a kid like Bini? He shouldn't even be here. She shouldn't be here or running laps for telling the truth of the situation she was forced into."

Even Jackson was in agreement on that one. Surprising.

"We think they should." Tuvok said as if Dalby would just accept that answer for what it was.

"You'll probably have me running two hundred laps for this, but I don't care. The problem we're having, Lieutenant, is that this whole thing is insulting. We didn't ask to come aboard this ship but we understand the situation we're in and we've done the best job we can, and now you're telling us that's not good enough."

"That is correct." Tuvok bluntly said, way to go and earn everyone's respect Tuvok.

"Well, maybe that's too bad. Maybe we've done the best we can and that's as good as you're going to get. How about it?" Then Dalby turned to Henley, Jackson and Gerron. "Does anybody really want to be here?"

"I don't have anything to learn from him." Henley replied and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I don't think he's going to phaser us, and frankly I'd rather be in the brig than in here, so let's go." Dalby said.

"Crewmen, you are demonstrating rank insubordination. I order all of you to stay where you are." Tuvok ordered as they started towards the exit and Chell and I was about to complete another round.

"Bini! Chell! Come on, we're leaving. "

Chell and I used our last piece of strength and headed towards the door with the rest of the ground, I stopped short and looked back at Tuvok.

"You might want to work on not being so blunt, Tuvok." I suggested and then joined the waiting group, then walked out.

\---Time: 12:32 pm.---

Gerron, Jackson, Henley, Dalby, Chell, and I all sat at two connected tables in the messhall. Micheal and Sarah were at the back eating lunch with the Captain and Mollie. The Captain kept glancing from her padd to us. Why do I have the feeling I am in trouble.

I attempted to ignore the growing pit of guilt and misfortune in my stomach or was it Neelix's food affecting me? I don't know, I don't care, the point is that it exists and that I need to ignore it because it is driving me insane.

"I don't know. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave like that. I mean, they're not just going to let us get away with it." Gerron said and he placed down his fork and looked up at us for answers.

"What are they going to do, put us off the ship? Keep us in the brig for seventy years?'" Henley said.

"Maybe." I mumbled. If the Captain is angry enough, But I think for that to happen someone would have to be murdered...

"Every person on this ship is needed. Nothing's going to happen." Henley argued.

"It's not like we're guilty of mutiny. We'll just keep doing our jobs, the same as ever. We're just not going to jump through any Starfleet hoops." Dalby said and everyone nodded in agreement. Then I noticed Chakotay enter and his eyes quickly scanned the room and when his eyes fell on us, he headed our way. I gulped and looked to my right at the far end of the messhall again to the Janeway's.

The Captain saw him and relaxed a little before continuing to eat her lunch and seemed to launch into a conversation with Sarah as Micheal looked mortified and gestured me to come to him. I shook my head in disagreement because something in the back of my head told me Chakotay had something important to tell us.

Chakotay grabbed Chell's seat and Chell scrambled away to stand behind Gerron (Who was sitting next to me on my left.) and I. Chakotay sat down and glared at us for a moment than looked at Dalby.

"You want to give me your version of what happened?" Chakotay asked.

"Commander, we're going to live up to our responsibilities on this ship. We're just not going to be treated like teenage cadets." Dalby argued.

"I see."

"It was ridiculous. Tuvok had Chell and Bini running laps around the cargo bay." Henley added.

"And he was picking on Gerron. I don't like it." Dalby cut in.

"Really?"

"Look, Commander, you know as well as I do that we're used to playing with a different rule book. There's the Starfleet way, and there's the Maquis way." Dalby said, gesturing to the Captain's table. So I wasn't the only one who noticed they were in the room. Maybe Janeway told Chakotay we were here. Yeah, I can see that happening.

"And you want to do things the Maquis way?" Chakotay asked.

Why do I have a feeling this is about to go downhill very fast. I don't like the way Chakotay asked that.

"That's right. That's always worked for us." Dalby said. Suddenly Chakotay launched out of the chair and punched Dalby smack in the jaw, he tumbled to the ground and all of us abruptly stood up as the messhall quieted down to watch the scene.

"That's the Maquis way too, isn't it? And if you want to keep doing it the Maquis was that's fine with me. We can do that tomorrow, the next day, everyday, until you report to Lieutenant Tuvok. You understand me? What? How does a Starfleet crewman answer a question?" Chakotay snapped.

"Yes. Sir." Dalby replied as he propped himself on his elbows.

"Does anyone else have a problem?" Chakotay barked at us.

"No, sir." We all said and he stormed out. Chell quickly went to help Dalby up, I looked back to the Janeway's. Micheal looked embarrassed as Sarah seemed confused as she watched us and the Captain got up and quickly left the messhall, she looked pretty angry.

\---30 minutes later---

We are standing in the Cargo bay.

I seem to have forgotten how I got here.

How did I manage that?

It seems like I am not the only one angry about being here.

Tuvok paced, looking at us and came to an abrupt spot as I noticed he held some small padds in his hand. He, then, stepped forward and handed us each on padd.

"These are your study assignments for next week. Please note that examinations will be conducted randomly with no advance notice." Tuvok stated. He than began to walk back and stopped at the head of our line. In front of Henley. "I will now inspect your uniforms. Crewman Henley, your headband is certainly festive."

"Thank you." Henley said.

"However, it is in violation of regulations. Please check the protocol files for the recommended guidelines." Tuvok said and advanced. Henley glared at his back and took off her pink headband. Tuvok passed Jackson, Dalby and then stopped next at Chell. He gestured to the chunky gold medallion on a chain around Chell's neck. "What is this?"

"It's a Kazleti design. I studied the technique when I visited their planet. It took me weeks to learn. I know it doesn't look complicated but this-"

"This ornament is in violation of the dress code." Tuvok interrupted Chell.

"It was hidden. You could hardly see it."

"You will remove it now." Tuvok ordered and Chell rolled his eyes and took off the chain, then he stopped at me. Wonderful.

"Ensign, your boots are scuffed."

"I don't exactly carry around a polishing kit."

"I expect them to be polished from now on. As stated in regulations."

"Yes, sir." I snapped in irritation, then Tuvok moved to Geron beside me, who was already removing his Bajoran earring.

"I know, I'll have to take off the earring." Gerron surrendered and took off the earring.

"Correct. In addition, your boots are scuffed. From now on you will arrive in polished boots."

"Yes, sir." Garron said and gave a quick look to his boots as Dalby scoffed in the distance.

"Do you have a problem, Mister Dalby?" Tuvok said.

"No, sir." Dalby snapped with an attitude that I can only suspect that Tuvok chose to ignore.

"Very well. You will all report to me on deck eleven at nineteen hundred hours. Dismissed." Tuvok ordered.

"What are we going to be doing?" Jackson asked what everyone (Except Tuvok, obviously.) was asking.

"You will find that out at nineteen hundred hours. Dismissed."

\-----

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres POV

When I was in the Maquis I had gotten good at blocking out people and their useless rambling. For example, whenever Seska thought we need to know when she and Chakotay had sex, whenever Bini and Seska started arguing with each other over the most useless thing, or whenever Tom tried to flirt with me. Unforntantly today I need to be on high alert because of the power failures and now Dalby won't shut up and I can't block him out.

"I'm going through with this field training, as ordered. I can't say it's very productive. Frankly, it feels like punishment." Dalby continued as we stood next to each other, trying to solve the issue with the gel-packs.

"In other words, you're afraid you won't make it. That you'll fail this training." I replied with annoyance.

"Excuse me? That's not what I said, or what I'm thinking. What? You think I can't make it through this ridiculous exercise? That's absurd." Dalby snapped back.

"Fine. Then make it through." I muttered and the console let out another alarm, I brought up the ship's systems to see another power failure. "It's another power failure."

"It's the gel packs again." Dalby said beside me as I figured out where it came from.

"Deck four, section nine C." I reported and suddenly my combadge chirped, I quickly hit it as I thought of solutions to the issue.

"Bridge to Engineering. Report."

"It's another malfunction in the bio-neural circuitry. We're putting a repair crew on it now. Torres out." I looked to Dalby beside me and pointed to the engineer storage room. "Dalby. Replace the failed gel pack and check out the adjoining circuits. Make sure we don't have some kind of cascade feedback causing this. We can't just keep replacing these things."

Then I suddenly had an idea and grabbed one of the failed gel packs that were being examined. 

"Carey, you're in charge till I get back. I'll be in Sickbay if you need me." I called out as I rushed past Carey and into the turbo lift.

\---5 minutes later---

I barged into sickbay and headed directly to the surgical biobed and plopped the gel-pack down. Kes and the Doctor joined me, they both looked down and Kes tilted her head slightly in curiosity.

"What is it?" She asked me.

"It's your new patient. It's one of the bio-neural gel packs." I replied.

"Ah yes, I'm aware of these devices, but I've never seen one." The Doctor announced. 

"It's malfunctioning but I can't find anything wrong with it mechanically. I thought that you could look at the biological component." I explained.

"Interesting." The Doctor muttered and he tapped a few buttons on the surgical biobed which caused curved arms to go over the biobed, and over the bio-neutral packs.

"Initiate the scan." The Doctor ordered and Kes tapped a few buttons on the curbed arms.

"Scanning beam is active."

"Ah, ha!"

"What?"

"The patient is sick." The Doctor told me.

"Can you be more specific?"

"To discuss the patient's condition in front of the patient would be a serious breach of professional etiquette. It's been suggested that I cultivate a greater sensitivity to my patient's needs. Don't worry, my little friend." The Doctor said and proceded to pet the Gel-pack as if he was diagnosing Mollie.

"Doctor." I snapped.

"Very well. The biological component of the circuit device has an infection. A very contagious one.

"Is the crew in any danger?" 

"I don't detect any sign of infection in you, Lieutenant." Kes said as she pointed a medical tricorder.

"I suspect the contagion is not harmful to humanoids. If it were, we probably would have seen evidence of illness in the crew by now. But in order to protect the ship's circuitry, you'll have to isolate and quarantine all the affected gel packs until a treatment regimen can be initiated."

"I'll have to take the forward grids offline. We'll lose replicators but I can reroute the primary systems. How long do you need?" I asked.

"I don't know. Unless we find the source of the infection, we won't be able to stop it from spreading."

"Okay, I'll tell the Captain." I said and grabbed the Bio-neral gel pack and hurried out.

\---End of Chapter 32: Part One. Next: Learning Curve: Part Two.---

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading!


	33. Learning Curve: Part Two.

Chapter 33: Learning Curve: Part Two.

(Time: Nineteen Hundred Hours. 7 pm.)

Ensign Bini Filters's POV

\-----

I adjusted the bag on my pack and straightened my black Starfleet uniform that Tuvok gave us. We looked like Starfleet hitchhikers...on a Starfleet vessel. Is no one else not seeing an issue with this?

"We'll be taking a ten-kilometre run. I've cleared deck thirteen of personnel for the evening. Make sure your packs are secure to avoid chafing."

"Couldn't I just carry Henley? She weighs about the same." Chell joked and we all chuckled. I am sorry to say that Tuvok didn't think it was funny. He opened the Jefferies tube hatch and ordered us to crawl.

After a few minutes, we finally reached a maintenance access point. We all squashed in and Tuvok opened the hatch above us and looked back at us, about to explain the situation in detail to us.

"We will get to deck thirteen by using the Jeffries tubes." Tuvok started.

"Well, at least it's only two decks down." Dably commented with a cocky smirk to us, yeah thanks. Tell us something we don't already know.

"Not that way, crewman. We are getting to deck thirteen by way of the mess hall."

"That's on deck two!" Henley exclaimed. "We'd have to crawl through over fifty Jeffries tubes to get there."

"Correct. I am glad to see your knowledge of the ship's internal structure is improving. Crewman Gerron, lead the way." Tuvok commanded.

Gerron starts up the ladder, followed by Chell, Me, Henley, Dalby, Jackson and Tuvok. After a few more minutes of climbing this endless hell...by the way, I think I am dying from this weight. What did Tuvok put in these bags? Eventually, Gerron stops on a ladder for a breather.

"Thank you. You can stay there as long as you like as far as I'm concerned. This pack feels like it's filled with latinum bricks." Chell said as everyone stopped and we took the opportunity to breathe.

"Crewman Gerron. What is the problem up there? Keep going!" Tuvok yelled up at us.

"Maybe he'll slip and plunge to his death." Chell muttered and we started to move again.

"If I faint, I can guarantee you, he is coming down with me." I replied.

"Amen to that." Henley said with a chuckle behind me.

\---One hour later---

"All right, the ten kilometres begin now." Tuvok called as we ran down deck two, closer and closer to the messhall.

"My legs feel like lead pipes." Henley complained.

"Don't think about it. Keep your mind on something else." Dalby said as he passed her.

"How about the pain in my shoulders?" Henley replied sarcastically.

\---One hour later---  
Tuvok, Henley and Dalby lap a limping Chell and struggling Gerron, and the dying form of me who was barely jogging at this point. Finally, a wilting Henley and Dalby catch up with us as Tuvok granted us the bliss to stop. I collapsed against the corridor wall in exhaustion. Everything in my body was on fire and my head was spinning and I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open-

"That was a run of approximately ten point one kilometres."

"That was no run, it was a death march." Henley shot back between deep breathes to catch her breathe.

"You may be experiencing difficulty because I increased the gravity on this deck by ten percent."

"How the hell am I alive?" I quietly asked, which did not go unnoticed by the group.

"What?" Dalby snapped in disbelief.

"You never know what conditions you might encounter. You must be prepared for anything. Crewmen Gerron and Chell, Ensign Filters. You have not completed your run. By my account, we have lapped you three times. You will finish the ten kilometres now. We will repeat this exercise tomorrow evening and I will expect each one of you to better your performance." Tuvok ordered.

I weakly raised my hand in protest.

"Someone send me to sickbay. I am in no position to move." I muttered.

Everyone looked back at Tuvok in mercy.

\-----

(Next Day: Time: 9 am.)

Harry Kim's POV

B'Elanna and I entered the transporter room and headed directly to the transporter console in a hurry. We quickly logged on and started to run a diagnostic while checking the logs for the bacteria infecting the packs.

"Have you found any traces of the bacteria?" B'Elanna asked.

"I've checked the transporter logs for the past month." I replied. "There's no indication that the biofilter picked up anything suspicious."

"We stopped at that planet, Napinne, brought on some food stores for Neelix. Some of it looked pretty strange." B'Elanna reminded me as I looked through the next month.

"Right. Varmeliate fibre, whole green putillos and schplict." I said out loud as I remembered how happy Neelix was to get those food supplies.

"Schplict?"

"Grakel milk. I've looked at the logs, everything checked out." I said.

"Okay, let's go over the environmental systems. Maybe we're dealing with something airborne." B'Elanna suggested. Suddenly, we heard rustling and looked to the transporter padd. Chell was on his stomach using a micro-resonator on the transporter padd.

"Chell, what are you doing?" B'Elanna asked and Chell looked up at us with a tired expression.

"Mister Tuvok ordered me to degauss the entire transporter room." He said simply.

"But you're using a micro-resonator." B'Elanna said and pointed towards the transporter padd.

"I know."

"Why don't you use the magneton scanner? You'd be done in five minutes."

"Mister Tuvok told me to use the micro-resonator." He said with a scowl.

"But you'll be at it for hours." B'Elanna protested.

"Mister Tuvok estimated twenty-six point three hours."

"Sounds like a Tuvok estimate." I commented.

"Well, good luck." B'Elanna chirped and rushed out.

\------

(Few hours later.)

Bini Filters's POV

((Tuvok: Security log, supplemental. I have recreated the bridge of Voyager on the holodeck and scheduled a war games simulation. I am hopeful that an exercise in teamwork will help to instill a sense of participation among my trainees. ))

I stood at the security station on the holographic bridge, Henley stood at operations, Gerron at Conn, Jackson at Engineering, Chell at the medical station and finally Daldy in the middle of the bridge with Tuvok.

"On the bridge, we depend on the smooth functioning of every crewman at every station. You are the Captain's eyes, ears and hands. You must function as one perfectly tuned unit." Tuvok explained. "Mister Dalby, I understand you have command experience."

"Yes, sir." He said.

"You have the Bridge. The programme will present you with a series of random events which you and your crew must deal with in whatever manner you see fit."

"I understand."

"The programme will be initiated when you set a course."

"All set?"

"Aye, sir. Ready." We all replied.

"Gerron, ahead warp six. Heading one five nine mark seven." Dalby ordered. Gerron quickly entered in the course and I felt the "Ship" started to move beneath my feet.

"Aye, sir."

"Bini, what's the nearest star system?"

"I'm showing a red giant system three point seven light-years from our current position. There are eight planets, none of them M-class."

"Sir, we're picking up an automated distress call." Henley reported from Ops.

"Source?" Dalby barked.

"Unknown. There's a lot of subspace interference." Henley said.

"Chell, can you get a fix?"

"Sensors indicate a Ferengi ship heavily damaged by weapons fire. Eight life form readings, very faint."

"Hail them."

"They're not responding."

"I must point out sir that the Ferengi have been known to deceive other ships by pretending to be damaged. We could be falling into a trap." I said.

"We have a duty to offer humanitarian aid if we can. Chell, change course to intercept."

"Course laid in, sir."

"Proceed." Dalby ordered.

"Sir, a Romulan Warbird decloaking off the port bow."

"Red alert. Hail them. Let them know we're on a rescue mission."

"I don't think they care, Dalby." I called out and he shot me a warning glance before turning back and looking at the warbird on screen.

"They're powering up weapons."

"No response to the hail."

"Evasive manoeuvres, Gerron!"

"Initiating evasive sequence beta nine three." Gerron called out as the ship started to lurch forward from the weapon's fire.

"We've been hit on the lateral phaser array. Shields at eighty-one percent."

"Arm all forward phasers."

"Sir, there's a second Romulan ship decloaking dead ahead. It's launching torpedoes." Then another spread of weapons fire at us and the bridge exploded before us as console's overloaded.

"Damage to decks eleven through fifteen. Reports of casualties."

"Arm all photon banks. Mister Chell, continuous evasive action. Bini, fire at will!"

"Aye, sir." I exclaimed and fired the phasers at both of the ships.

"Shields are buckling. Hull breach on deck nine."

"Keep firing, Henley. Let's do as much damage as we can."

"Computer, reset programme. Your first command together was less than successful. You are all dead." Tuvok stated as the bridge went back to the way it was before. Dalby stood up from the command chair in rage...again. I think he has an anger problem.

"It was a no-win situation. What were we supposed to do?" He snapped.

"Can anyone answer that question?" Tuvok asked and looked to the rest of us.

"I thought we went by the book." Henley said. "At least we went out with our phasers firing."

"Mister Gerron, do you have something to add?" Tuvok asked Gerron at the helm.

"What does it matter?" Gerron snapped at Tuvok.

"It matters, because if you do not learn from your mistakes, you will be doomed to repeat them."

"I was in command. Put the blame on me. The crew was just following my orders." Dalby stepped in and Tuvok faced him.

"And have you reached a conclusion as to your error?" Tuvok asked him.

"I thought I did everything I could. We were just out-gunned."

"I see. Did the possibility of retreat not occur to you?"

"Retreat?" I barked out in surprise.

"I can't believe you'd say that." Henley said to him.

"The strongest tactical move is always the one in which you will reap the highest gain at the lowest cost. Going out with phasers firing may seem heroic, but in the long run, it is merely foolish. The retreat is often the best possible option." Tuvok explained to us.

"Well, Mister Tuvok, once more you've proven your point. We're just not Starfleet material. Are we dismissed, sir?" Dalby growled. 

"Dismissed. Computer, exit."

We all stormed out.

\-----

(One hour later.)

Bini Filters's POV

They watched me closely as I picked my food and spun it around on my fork. Mollie placed her head on my lap and whined, begging for food. I flicked the food off my fork and allowed Mollie to catch it in her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Micheal asked first, a desperate attempt to break the tension of the room as all of us who were forced into Tuvok's stupid class watched him eating with hatred. I dragged my eyes away from him and looked at the worried faces of Sarah and Micheal staring back at me.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that pointy ears has completely destroyed whatever self-confidence I had left after the Kazon incident." I snapped and went back to picking at my food.

"What did Tuvok do this time?" Micheal asked and rested his hand on his fist. It was clear that he couldn't care less but I was going to tell him anyway.

"It is stupid training! We failing the run yesterday, we failed the simulation today and Tuvok proved that we aren't Starfleet material. Until yesterday, not including the Kazon incident, I thought I was doing pretty OK. I hadn't gotten into a lot of trouble but next thing I know, I am in a training course, only to be told that I am not good at my job. So I would love for someone to explain to me why I should keep working if everyone thinks I am doing a bad job anyway. If anyone's logic is fucked in this situation it is Tuvok's. Unless his end goal is to make us feel worthless because if it is, congrats! I feel absolutely worthless." I ranted and sucked in a deep breathe to catch up on my breathing.

"You should." Sarah replied bluntly.

"Should? Should what?" I asked.

"Quit your job." Micheal chirped beside her and big grins spread on their faces. It wasn't"we are joking" faces, it was like..."We are serious about this." I put down my fork and stared at them in shock for a moment.

"You are serious." I muttered.

"Completely. Maybe that would set Tuvok straight. See, the issue here is that Tuvok makes you guys feel like you can't do your job up to the standards that Tuvok, Mommy, Chakotay and whoever else has set. If you feel like you can't do your job and are constantly being reminded of this, then what is the point of doing it in the first place? I mean, yeah, there is a point, don't get me wrong I understand that, but yet if they won't let you do your job than just...don't." Micheal explain...sorta. He just made me more confused than I was before.

"You want me to just quit my job?" I said flabergasted.

"You suggested it."

"Yeah, at a moment of anger."

"But, it is a sensible move."

"But, we need to examine the pro and cons of this. Yes, I did suggest I quit my job. But, it is a bit more complicated then you think for me to just drop everything. This isn't earth. I can't just drop out of Starfleet and go live in the country and have a dog and live alone until I die. This is the Delta Quadrant, on the only Starfleet ship in this entire quadrant. Your mother constantly reminds everyone how important everyone is to the function of this ship. If I quit than someone who have to take over my shift, and then someone would have to take over their shift, and it goes on and screws up the structure of the crew." I explained.

"But when someone dies, their shift is taken care off-"

"You are comparing me quitting my job to someone unwillingly dying a horrific death. Guys, I am stilling going to be alive when I quit. But if I quit, I might end up kicked off the ship in retaliation." I argued and saw Tom quickly glance towards us, looking like he wanted to say something at the table beside us. Micheal let out a frustrated sigh and slumped against his backrest once he shoved the last piece of food in his mouth and Sarah and Mollie just carefully watched us, waiting to see the outcome. 

"Bini, I don't understand. You said you wanted to quit because you feel worthless and now that we agree you don't?" Micheal said, struggling to understand my point here.

"I do, Micheal but I am worried about what would happen if I do." I replied.

"But, you think you are worthless. It would be like a test at school! If all chaos breaks loose when you quit than it is proven that you are valuable. That gives you leverage." Micheal said, I gave him a blank stare. Wondering when the hell Micheal got mature, how we ended up in this situation, and why are we even debating this?

Suddenly, Tom grabbed a chair and sat down at our table, real smooth Tom.

"Tom? Can we help you?" I asked, annoyed that we were interrupted as we attempted to figure out if I was going to really quit. Sarah and Micheal looked annoyed too as Tom grinned and looked at us.

"Micheal is right. If you do quit and chaos happens and the Captain wants you to come back, you can give her conditions. Like a protest." Tom added in and Micheal smirked proudly at being proved right, confirmed by an actual adult.

"So you are basically telling me to go on strike, great. We have spent the last ten minutes arguing about mind-numbing details only to come to the conclusion that I should just strike. Wonderful!" I spat out. Tom shook his head.

"No, no, no. I am not suggesting that. Geez, I mean actually quit. Striking just says that you don't agree with the situation and that you are temporarily going off your job to prove a point and that you aren't fully committed to making a change to the regulations. Quitting proves that you are really serious about what you believe in. Quitting proves that you are willing to get off the ship in protest to get these regulations changed. Captain Janeway might be more willing to lower her expectations." Tom explained.

"Mommy is very serious about the rules, Tom. I don't think she would change them just to suit Bini or a few others." Micheal argued with us.

"Your mom is too nice to kick Bini off the ship. She loves Bini like a second daughter, I can guarantee you. Bini is like an extended family to you guys. She is basically your older sister." Tom replied.

"I really doubt that." I said.

"Oh no. I heard it." Tom boasted. I leaned forward and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh yeah? Where?" I asked.

"When Janeway demoted you." He said, unwilling to put forth any more information. I could tell he wasn't lying since his eyes weren't darting around the room and he didn't have a goofy face on that looked guilty or a bit too entertained at what he was saying. I decided it wasn't worth looking into, I had to figure out what I was supposed to decide for the next few months.

"Anyway, let's get back at the topic at hand. Do I quit in protest or...Do I not?"

"Yes." Micheal and Sarah blurted out with a short bark from Mollie for extra support, causing some people to look at us but they quickly lost interest and continued their own conversations.

"No." Tom said firmly.

"Alright...I am lost." I stated.

"What the issue is-is that Tuvok is a block of wood." Tom said. Micheal and Sarah started to giggle as they probably imagined Tuvok being a literal block of wood. "We need to make him change. Not be a stickler to the rules!"

"What you are suggesting is like asking a Wolf not to kill its food." I argued.

"That is a bad example." Sarah muttered.

"I am trying my best over here."

"Hey, over here. Focus." Tom said, snapping his fingers to make us look at him. Then he pointed across the room, we followed his gaze to see Neelix wobbling over to Tuvok. "If anyone can get to Tuvok. It would be Neelix."

\-----

Neelix's POV

I washed my hands quickly and handed the kitchen over to Kes. I walked over to Tuvok at his usual table, staring into space.

"I feel that my services as Morale Officer are required." I announced. Tuvok looked at me with his full attention.

"I assure you, you are wrong." He replied.

"Oh really? One, no cup of tea. Two, no PADD. Three, you're sitting on the opposite side from usual. All of that tells me you've got something on your mind. And what tells me that it's making you miserable is that cloud of doom that's rising from you like ground fog."

"I cannot imagine that there are visible emanations that allow you to interpret my mood. You are making wild assumptions." Tuvok replied, trying to deter me from the truth.

"Ah, ha. Maquis trainees getting you down?" I concluded with a smile.

"I do not believe they are responding well to my instruction." He admitted.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"That is what I have been trying to determine, and I'm afraid I am at a loss. I have taught literally thousands of cadets and I have never encountered these difficulties. My methods are sound and time-honoured. I insist on strict adherence to rules and protocols. I never waver from that approach. I have always been successful in honing each cadet into a Starfleet officer." He explained. I understood both sides and I think I know how to help him. I gestured him to follow me.

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

Tuvok followed me back to the front counter and we stood in front of a flower arrangement. I took one of the Keela Flowers and held it up for him to see.

"These are Keela flowers. Beautiful, and remarkably strong." I explained. "The stem is flexible, impossible to break. But occasionally on the same plant, there's a bloom whose stem is not so flexible. And when the stem is brittle, it breaks."

"You're saying that the Maquis crew is rigid and inflexible. That they will never adjust to Starfleet rules." He said. I shook my head, signalling he wasn't getting the point.

"No, Mister Vulcan, I'm saying that you are rigid and inflexible, but maybe if you'd learn to bend a little, you might have better luck with your class. Those Maquis aren't Starfleet cadets. You can't treat them the same way. Get to know them, try to find out what they're like inside. You might discover a better teaching method." I said.

"I am not sure if I have the ability to find out what they are like inside. Mister Neelix," Then he pointed towards my malodorous mound of Cheese that I recently got. "What is that?"

"Brill cheese. I made it from that schplict we brought on board last week. Ensign Ashmore asked for something called macaroni and cheese." I explained.

"Cheese. You must cultivate bacteria to make cheese."

"Of course."

\-----

(20 minutes later.)

Ensign Bini Filters POV

((Captain's log, stardate 48859.3. Lieutenant Tuvok has reported what may be a possible explanation for the infection in the bio-neural gel packs. I have asked Lieutenant Torres and her team to investigate Neelix's kitchen.))

"So it is settled. I am quitting." I announced. People from other tables "smoothly" leaned in and even moved their tables very little to hear our conversation. Especially the fact that...you know...I just announced I was quitting my job.

"Are you insane? Have you listened to nothing that I have said?!" Tom hissed.

"Of course not. Someone needs to make a change around here." I said.

"Yeah! I vote Bini!" Sarah squealed in joy.

"None of you are thinking straight here. Maybe I should just darg you guys to sickbay already." Tom snapped.

"Get me a schematic of the airflow patterns for the whole ship." B'Elanna ordered as she burst into engineering with an engineer carrying an engineering kit and two others dragging in a containment field.

"Aye Sir." The crewman chirped and ran out of the messhall to find a padd. B'Elanna headed to the...thing on Neelix's counter with a tricorder pointed at it.

"The cheese is full of volatile bacterial spores. It has to stay isolated in this portable containment field." B'Elanna explained quickly to Neelix as the two engineers placed the containment field against the counter and used the plate holding the thing to move it onto the field.

"What is this?" A crewmember asked in the background as everyone moved closer (including us.) to see what was going on.

"That's just a Laurelian pudding. It has to simmer for four hours." Neelix said and moved to protest against B'Elanna.

"The spores must have travelled through that intake and then into the ventilation system. Where they were disseminated throughout the ship, subsequently infecting the bio-neural circuitry." B'Elanna bluntly informed him as she activated the field once they placed it inside.

"I feel awful about this. I assure you I had no idea." Neelix said with enormous guilt washing over him.

"Well, at least it has been found and can't get any worse!" I chirped in and B'Elanna nodded in agreement that brightened Neelix up a little bit. Suddenly, the lights flickered and then shut off. Leaving the only source of light was the dim stars outside and the consoles, and Neelix's stove fire.

"Good going, Bini." Tom said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up."

"More gel packs must be down. If this is getting to the environmental systems we may be in more trouble than we thought." B'Elanna announced and placed a hand on Neelix's shoulder. "Neelix, this wasn't your fault. The important thing is that we found the source. Get the cheese to Sickbay. The Doctor should look at it as soon as possible."

"Yes, Lieutenant. " The crewmembers replied and rushed out of the room.

\-----

Tuvok's POV

I stepped into the corridor after B'Elanna left with the food. 

"Computer, who is currently off duty for the next hour?"

"Ensign Bini Filters, Lieutenant Terril Andrews, Ensign Walter Baxton, Crewman Kenneth Dalby, are currently off duty for the next hour." The Computer replied swiftly.

Perhaps now would be a logical time to start "getting to know" my students now.

(AN: I am very bad at writing Tuvok. I need to work on that.)

\-----

Crewman Kenneth Dalby's POV 

"You may break, Mister Dalby." Tuvok said as we circled the pool table at Sardines on the holodeck. I bent down without a word and knocked the white ball into the triangle of the other pool balls, scattering them and knocking two into its pockets, which allowed me to have another turn. "Do you play pool often?"

I felt anger rise to my body. Anger, he was planning something through this. A hidden agenda somehow. This was probably another test, I know he purposely looked for me.

"Not really. I did when I was younger." I said, ignoring the warning signs telling me not to.

"Do you have a family?" He asked next. I abruptly stood up, throwing Tuvok off from his shot.

"What is this all about?" I snapped, that green-blooded Vulcan had a hidden agenda. I knew it.

"Pardon?" He said.

"This little exercise. Are we testing my social skills? Does Starfleet have rules about them too?" I barked.

"I had thought we could get to know each other. Perhaps then our relationship would function more smoothly." Tuvok said, I growled in anger.

"Get to know each other? Okay, here's the brief history of Kenneth Dalby. We lived on the Bajoran frontier. It was a hard life. I coped by getting into a lot of trouble. I was angry at everybody and everything, till a woman came along and taught me about love. For a while, I wasn't angry any more. Three Cardassians raped her and smashed her skull. I joined the Maquis and tried to slaughter as many of them as I could find. How about you? Any family?" I said with venom and hopefully deflected the conversation away from me.

"I do, but there is nothing to report about them that would compare with your story. I've observed that you seem to be somewhat protective of Mister Gerron, than any others, even Filters. Have you formed a friendship with him?"

"No. He won't let me get close. The first time I saw him, I thought I was looking at myself at that age. I thought maybe I could be a friend, maybe he wouldn't turn out the way I did. But I didn't have much luck. And then we got stuck out here. Being so far away from home is hard on somebody that young, so I'd appreciate it if you'd try not to make him any more miserable that he is already. Filters, of course, is more complicated. She never got along with anyone on the Maquis ship except Tom, Chakotay and barely B'Elanna. But I assume you knew that already. She had no reason to talk with me, I had no reason to talk with her." I explained defensively.

"Commander Chakotay specifically recommended Mister Gerron for this programme. He felt that if the young man were able to learn new skills, to set goals and accomplish them, it might go a long way to helping him feel better about himself."

"That's why he's in this group?" I barked.

"It is our intention that the experience is positive for everyone."

"If you say so. But understand this, Lieutenant. I don't want to get to know you, and I don't want to be your friend." I dropped my pool stick and stormed off the holodeck. Tuvok can turn it off himself.

\------

(10 minutes later.)

Bini Filters POV

I was resting on one of my chairs in my quarters, using the dim light to help me sketch in my notepad, old fashioned paper and mechanical pencil. I have one hour left of my break so I may as well fit some art practice in. I finished the eyes of my...unicorn. Yeah, I draw ponies. That seems much sadder than it actually is.

My door suddenly chimed, I let out a frustrated sigh as I was violently yanked out of my "zone." That special moment where you focus on nothing but your creation, but thanks to whoever is at the damn door, I have been downgraded. My eyes never left my padd as I drew a quick sun to signal light source and started to shade.

"Come in." I mumbled as I violently shaded the paper, attempting to not rip it by accident in the process.

"Ensign Filters." Tuvok's voice sounded over the silence of my quarters as I heard footsteps enter into my living room and the door hiss closed.

"Hello, Tuvok. I am busy right now. So if you plan on sending me to another run of hell, it is going to have to wait." I snared.

"I was hoping we could...talk."

My pencil stopped and I froze as I considered his words.

"You...want to talk...to me?" I clarified and lowered my notebook, looking up at him for the first time since he walked into my space. I gestured him to sit on the sofa across from me. "What is it that you want to talk about exactly?"

"Do you have a family?" He bluntly asked. 

"Everyone has had a family at one point, Tuvok." I said, hoping that this wasn't going in the direction I thought this was going in.

"That is not the answer to my question, Ensign."

Oh...Oh no, he is going there. I sucked in a deep breath and prepared to say the words I have spent the last year attempting to say without having tears coming out of my eyes at the mear thought of how cursed the Filters are.

"I have no family. Everyone is dead or has disowned me at birth. My mother had that effect on people." I muttered.

"How?" He asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Is it classified?"

"N-Not exactly. It is just...No one knows...except maybe Tom how they died. I don't feel comfortable telling anyone now."

"Ensign, I have proved counsel for Captain Janeway and many other officers over the decades-"

"Is this where you tell me that you should become my counsellor?"

"If that is what you wish. Then it is the logical conclusion." He said.

"Trust me, you don't want to know how they died." I insisted, flashes of my mother's death in front of me passed my mind. I couldn't help but flinch when I saw her dead body again, and again, and again.

"Are you alright, Ensign?"

"Tuvok...Honestly, yeah. I would like to tell someone, anyone about what happened for me to get so screwed up that I ended at this point in my life. If I tell it to you, fine. That would be good because I still have nightmares from what I have done. Maybe discussing what happened with a Vulcan of all species would help me get over it. I have been alive for 15 years and for the past seven years have been pure hell." I burst out before I could even really stop myself. I slumped against my chair and there was a moment of silence. "I think I need counselling."

"I tend to agree with you, Ensign."

I nodded. Suddenly unsure of this whole counselling thing.

"I will see you in the cargo bay for our next lesson in three hours, Ensign." He said.

"Of course."

He got up and straightened his uniform. 

"I will meet with you later today for our first meeting. I will com you after I discuss it with the Captain." He said and I silently nodded. He gave me a silent goodbye and swiftly left, leaving me alone to my thoughts. Damn, I need a Hot Chocolate. Wait, why was he here anyway?

\-----

(Three hours later.)

B'Elanna Torres's POV

“This is the most pernicious infectious agent I've ever seen. It systematically attacked every cell in the gel pack's biological matrix.” The Doctor said as he scanned the “food” that was still in the containment field on the biobed. Kes stood at the medical console a few meters away.

“I've exposed it to every anti-bacterial agent we have available. It hasn't responded.” Kes reported grimly as she typed in more commands into the computer. 

I swore under my breath and the Doctor gave me a look, warning me about my language but honestly I don’t care right now. Suddenly the ship shuddered and the Doctor quickly tapped his combadge before I could.

“Sickbay to Bridge. Captain, what seems to be happening?” He asked on the edge of annoyance.

“We're losing more bio-neural circuitry, Doctor. All systems are being affected. Please, tell me you have some good news about a treatment.” The Captain replied.

“I'm afraid not. Frankly, I'm at a loss. But we'll keep trying.”

“Please do. Janeway out." The Captain replied and ended the channel.

“What I find curious is that these bacteria didn't show up in any of our diagnostic scans of the ship. But if the bacteria from the cheese into the ship's systems, how did the gel packs get infected?” He said, thinking out loud.

“Haven't I read that viruses can live inside bacteria?” Kes asked.

“Of course. A virus. The bacteria could be hosts to the infectious virus. There are thousands of viruses so small they would have escaped detection.”

“So maybe we should try the anti-viral agents on the gel-packs.”

“It's certainly worth a try.” I said.

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

The ship shuttered and we all stumbled and held onto the cargo in the cargobay as the ship restabilized itself.

"I think the inertial dampeners are malfunctioning."

"Along with a lot of other things." Henley sourly muttered.

"Class dismissed. Return to your duty stations." Tuvok ordered, Chell muttered a relived prayer and we all bolted to the doors but they wouldn't open, Chell frantically looked over to Tuvok and pointed to the door.

"Lieutenant? We're stuck in here." Chell stated.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

"Captain, the bio-neural network is failing sequentially. We're losing systems faster than we can compensate with backups." I reported as my screen showed system after system failing.

"What about changing over to isolinear circuitry?" Chakotay asked me.

"Torres is working on it, but it's a long way from being ready. It couldn't even maintain life support at this point."

"Propulsion is down." Tom reported.

"Every system on the main grid is down. Communication, transporters, turbolifts and life support." I added. The Captain let out a long breathe and started to pace the bridge, she tapped her combadge.

"Bridge to Engineering."

"Torres here, Captain."

"Transfer whatever power you can to life support, and keep working on the isolinear circuitry."

"Understood. Torres out."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

"The manual override isn't working, sir." Gerron said after he yanked the override lever in the floor that was connected to the second Cargo bay door.

"Can't get the main cargo door open either." Dalby called out as we used a door...thing...I forgot what it was called on the door. Tuvok tapped his combadge to alert the bridge.

"Tuvok to Bridge. This is Lieutenant Tuvok, is anyone receiving this message?"

That was no response.

"It appears our duty stations will have to do without us for the time being."

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

"Captain, life support is failing. Deck fifteen has lost all power and deck seven has lost it's gravitational grid." I reported and the Captain continued to pace, her face was stricken with worry.

"Sickbay to Bridge. Captain, I believe we may have something." The Doctor annoced from her combadge. The Captain stopped and brightened up.

"Go ahead, Doctor."

"The gel packs are incapable of responding to an infection in the same way humanoid organisms do."

"With a fever." The Captain concluded.

"Exactly. We've experimented with heating the samples of bio-neural circuitry we have here and the results are promising. Of course, we don't have the ability to produce the amount of heat needed to wipe out a ship-wide infection."

"Thank you, Doctor. Janeway out." The Captain replied and then tapped her combadge again to open another channel.

"Janeway to Torres."

"Torres here.

"If we wanted to superheat the gel pack system, to raise it's temperature, so to speak, how could we do it?"

"I suppose we could infuse the gel pack circuits with a high energy plasma burst from a symmetric warp field." B'Elanna theorized.

"But we'd have to generate that heat by inverting the warp field towards the ship."

"Right. We could produce the required energy by getting the warp engines to eighty percent of maximum while we're standing still." Janeway continued.

"Then we could initiate the plasma burst."

"Can we get to eighty percent with all the control failures we have?"

"If we re-route the emergency power to the warp engines it might be enough. But it's a risky move."

"I'm aware of that, but I think we have to try it. Divert all power including life support to the warp engines" The Captain said.

"Aye, Captain. Torres out." B'Elanna said and closed the channel, getting engineering ready.

"Mister Paris, deactivate the nacelle control system and prepare to engage the warp engines."

"Nacelle controls deactivated. Ready to go." Tom reported.

"Do it."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

"What's that noise?" Chell blurted out as a low humming echoed in the Cargobay and we all looked around the room nervously. Henley walked over to one of the wall panels and took it off, revealing an overheating conduit.

"This conduit is getting very hot." Jackson called out as we started to take off our uniform jackets and started to sweat.

"So am I. It's getting awfully warm in here." Henley replied.

"I feel like I am in an oven..." I added.

"Something's wrong. Very wrong. I don't like this at all." Chell panicked. I rolled my eyes and scoffed, when did it suddenly seem wrong to you Chell? Was it when the freakin door didn't open and the com channel failed or when we started to fry like a chicken in an oven?

"I would surmise that the Captain is making some effort to deal with the system's failures. The fact that we do not know what that effort entails may lead us to imagine the worst. We must not let fear get the best of us. Mister Gerron, it is possible the console in the control room is still functioning. Please see if you can open the doors from there." Tuvok said.

"Yes, sir."

Gerron immediately ran and climbed up the ladder to the second level and then Tuvok turned back to us.

"In the meantime, we can attempt to access one of the Jeffries tubes through the forward bulkhead."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

The ship was shaking and everyone was sweating as the temperature across the ship got hotter and hotter, a young crewmember passed out near the turbo lift.

"I don't know about the bacteria, but I'm about ready to pass out." Tom said as everyone was slumped, trying their best to not pass out. Chakotay was barely able to look up from the ground but managed to do it and glared at the console between us.

"Engines are only at seventy-four percent of maximum. That's not enough for a plasma burst." Chakotay reported and then slumped again.

"Mister Paris, increase antimatter flow." I barked.

"It's having an affect, Captain. Temperature is at three hundred and forty Kelvins. Can we get the engines a little hotter?" Harry asked.

"Mister Paris, get us to eighty percent of maximum somehow." I said, feeling my energy being depleted.

"I'll try." Tom muttered and started to slow type in commands for the ship into his console.

"Okay, we're at three hundred and sixty Kelvins." Harry reported.

"Engines are at seventy-nine percent of maximum. I think we can risk it." Chakotay jumped in. I tapped my combadge, trying to ignore the heat.

"Bridge to Torres, initiate the plasma burst." I ordered over the channel.

"Aye, Captain, but be prepared. It might blow out some of the conduits." B'Elanna warned me.

"Acknowledged. Go ahead."

\-----

Bini Filters POV

The ship kept getting warmer and I think I was starting to hallucinate because for a moment I thought I was a turkey being roasted...Now I want fried chicken. Turkey sucks. Turkey is dry and honestly way too big and then when someone stuffs it and makes it in a turkey sandwich with cranberry sauce, absolutely disgusting!

I watched as Tuvok, Dalby and Jackson managed to open the Jeffries tube and suddenly a conduit blow on the wall, making me and Henley dodge incoming debris. Green plasma gas started to fill the room, causing everyone to start coughing.

"The plasma gas will become toxic within minutes. We must leave immediately." Tuvok ordered and gestured us to get in.

"What about Gerron? We can't leave him." Dalby snapped as Jackson and Henley started to crawl in.

"Get in the Jeffries tube. I cannot risk losing any more of you to save one man." Tuvok ordered.

"What is that, some kind of Starfleet rule?" Dalby snapped. 

"It is always tactically correct to sacrifice the few for the many." Tuvok argued.

"I don't give a Circassian fig what's tactically correct, I'm going back for him. This is one time when retreat is not an option."

"Get in the Jeffries tube now! Mister Dalby, I will break your arm if you do not follow my order." Tuvok threatened. OK, wow. Harsh Tuvok...just like...knock him out already.

"I won't forget this. You're letting him die." Dalby continued to fight. I crawled in after Henley as Dalby stepped in.

"Keep moving." Tuvok ordered and slammed the door shut, so now all four of us are crammed together in a dark tube that is overheating.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Janeway to sickbay, report." I ordered over the channel as the ship started to cool down and I wipped sweat from my brow.

"Bacterial levels are dropping, Captain. If they continue, we should be able to purge the system within a few minutes." The Doctor reported.

"Keep me informed. We need life support back on line as soon as possible."

"I'll get back to you right away, Captain. Doctor out." The Doctor said and closed the channel, I watched as people around the bridge started to pass out and I felt the effects also. I couldn't stop myself from falling out of my chair and collapsing to the floor, like others. Then allowing the darkness to surround me and drag me in.

Please let Micheal and Sarah be alright.

"Sickbay to Bridge. Repeat, Sickbay to Bridge. Can anyone hear me? All of the infectious bacteria have been destroyed."

\-----

Bini Filters POV

Chell and Daldy used a metal bar from somewhere in the corridor, that was keep in mind, in shambles. What the hell happened when we were in the Jeffries tubes? It doesn't matter I guess. They were finally able to get the door to open fully and Chell and Dalby rushed into the gases of the cargo bay, then came back with an unconscious and barely awake Tuvok, dragging them into the corridor as Henley, Jackson and I yanked the metal bar from propping the door open and allowed it to close.

"I think he's all right." Henley called to us as she checked on Gerron.

"I thought Starfleet rules said that was an unacceptable risk, going back to save him." Dalby said with satisfaction for being proven right.

"It was. However, I recently realized that there are times when it is desirable to bend the rules." Tuvok smartly replied.

"Lieutenant, if you can learn to bend the rules, I guess we can learn to follow them. Come on, let's get you two to Sickbay." Dalby said and Jackson helped Gerron, who was finally coming around to reality, up and started to wobble down the corridor.

Dalby and Chell helped Tuvok up to his feet, and Henley and I lagged behind, talking about how big Dalby's ego was probably by now.

\-----

(One hour later.)

Chakotay's POV

She was angry at someone, something as she walked out of sickbay. The Captain wasn't in the privacy of her quarters so she looked mostly composed as she walked past me with no reaction to my presence. She didn't even look up as she passed.

"Captain," I called out and jogged after her, seeing her clench and unclench her hands. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy." She barked back in sarcasm, she was barely containing her anger.

"Clearly you are not. Would you care to tell me?" I asked. She spun around and pointed at me, rage-filled her blue eyes.

"Let me tell you what is wrong, Chakotay. You punched Dalby. The ship is crippled. We are in hostile territory, I am worried as hell for Micheal and Sarah. Tuvok has requested started to counsel Bini because she almost had a breakdown in the god damn messhall by announcing she was quitting her job! Thank god, Tuvok was able to resolve their differences when the conduit blew in the Cargobay." Janeway ragged. Which was uncharacteristic but she has been under enormous stress lately.

"Look, I realize that things seem bad right now--"

"Looks bad right now? Every week things seem bad all the time. Even if, by some miracle, it is not a hostile territory, things are bad. I am exhausted but I am the Captain, I don't have the luxury of just giving up. I have to get this crew home, I have to get my children home so that they can at least have a chance of having a normal life." She ranted and spun around again, marching down the corridor. I moved to follow her but stopped. She was too worked up to listen to any reason right now. I will talk with her later, hopefully, I can help her.

\---End of Chapter 33. Next: ???---


	34. Jetrel: Part One.

Chapter 34: Jetrel: Part One.

(Three days after Learning Curve.)

Tom Paris's POV

\-----

Neelix and Tuvok circled the table as Sardine, Gaunt Gary watched their every move and Bini and I sat in one of the nearby tables, betting on who would win. Bini sucked in her hot Chocolate as Neelix carefully thought out his next move on the pool table.

"He hasn't left me with a single shot." Neelix announced to the group.

"In that case, pal, call a safety." Gaunt Gary suggested and pointed towards the pool table.

"Safety?" Neelix asked.

"It's a defensive strategy. Since you can't make a shot, the idea is to leave the cue ball somewhere on the table where Tuvok can't make a shot either." Tom explained.

"Oh, I don't know. It sounds cowardly." Neelix insisted and I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him. Cowardly? Please, it is a pool game.

"Suit yourself pal, but if you leave Vulcan Slim over here with an open shot he's got a very good chance of running the table." Gunat Gary argued.

"All right. Safety." Neelix agreed and used his pool cue to send the cue ball round two bumpers without touching another ball. Then Neelix looked at us with a proud grin and proceeded to brag a little to Tuvok. "Ah haha! Mister Vulcan, let's see you reason your way out of this conundrum. This safety business is a lot more satisfying than I imagined. I've left him with an impossible shot."

"The shot may be difficult, Mister Neelix, but to say that it is impossible is an exaggeration." Tuvok replied as he considered his next move and circled the table.

"Go ahead then. Call your shot." Neelix insisted.

"Logic would dictate that if I strike the cue ball properly, it will deflect first off the rear bumper, then the side, striking the eleven ball and causing it to roll directly into the corner pocket." Tuvok explained out loud. Tom sat straighter up with a big grin.

"This I have to see." Tom commented, he hit the ball and the cue ball hit the rear bumper and dropped into the pocket.

"Perhaps the ship's stabilizers are not operating at peak efficiency." Tuvok concluded with a raised eyebrow and Tom started to snicker at him as I continued to drink my hot Chocolate.

"Yeah, and maybe Tom Terrific over here forgot to tell you that Sandrine's table rolls a little to the east." Gunat Gary said and leaned on the table and looked at Tuvok.

"Oh! Oh my gosh! Damn, you got recked, Tuvok!" I said and started to laugh and soon Tom joined in.

"You should have called a safety," Neelix said smugly. Suddenly, Neelix's combadge chirped. He tapped it.

"Janeway to Mister Neelix. Please report to the bridge."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"You wanted to see me, Captain."

I spun around from glaring at the small ship on the viewscreen from the middle of the bridge to Neelix, who looked happier than usual and more than willing to help, as usual entered the bridge from the turbo lift.

"Yes, Neelix. We've received a subspace message from an approaching vessel. They're asking for you." I replied and gestured to the ship on the screen.

"Me?" Neelix repeated.

"Slow to impulse." I ordered and looked at Neelix. "Do you recognize the ship?"

"That's a Haarkonian shuttle." Neelix snapped with rage flaring in his eyes. Chakotay looked back at him from his chair.

"Haarkonian?" Chakotay repeated.

"My people were at war with them for the better part of a decade. They conquered my homeworld more than fifteen years ago." Neelix explained.

"Any idea what the Haarkonians want with you now?" Chakotay asked. Neelix shook his head with a "no."

"None at all."

"The shuttle is hailing us, Captain." Harry reported, I sighed and looked towards the viewscreen again.

"Open a channel." I ordered.

"Channel open."

"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. What can we do for you?"

"As I stated in my message, Captain, I understand you have a Talaxian called Neelix aboard your vessel." The harrkonian said. Neelix moved from the back of the bridge to stand beside me.

"I'm Neelix. What do you want?" He asked.

"It is a matter of utmost urgency. However, I would prefer to speak to you privately. Your life may very well depend on it." The Harrikonian insisted desperately.

"Who are you?" Neelix asked.

"Forgive me. I am Jetrel. Doctor Ma'bor Jetrel." Jetrel replied. Neelix seemed to have stopped breathing for a moment and backed away from the viewscreen, then abruptly turned around and rushed off the bridge. I looked towards the viewscreen and Jetrel.

"We will be in contact. Mr. Kim, end transmission." I ordered and gave the bridge to Tuvok as Tuvok and Tom entered the bridge.

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

Sarah and I were eating in the messhall, (With Mollie.) as I was trying to explain how my job works, something she still wasn't getting. Granted, yes, she is five and smarter than most five-year-olds her age, except when it comes to my job. There is just something not clicking in there.

"Why not? Security is fun!" Sarah chirped and took another bite of her grilled cheese. I sighed and got up from the table, since no one else was in the messhall except us, I got Mollie some good dog food and water and placed it on the ground beside our table that Mollie started to devour.

"Security is not fun. You stand and stare at a wall all day." I insisted despite the girl's protest and took a sip of my beat soup.

"Maybe where you are. Security sound fun!" 

"In what universe is security on this ship fun!?"

"This universe?"

"You think you are really funny with that one, don't you? It is not. For the last time. I work in the brig, the most exciting place to find out who fought who. Nothing. Not one person has been there since Wednesday. Thank god I have a day off today." I ranted.

"Maybe you are the boring one." Sarah stated with a smug grin. I narrowed my eyes and leaned towards her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"It means--"

Suddenly Neelix burst into the messhall, angry and...were those tears? Sarah and I shared a quick look of concern and got up from our seats, making our way to the front kitchen counter. Neelix started to shove ingredients into his cooking pots and slammed them on his stove, oh no. He was angry cooking. He is going to overload the power grid again.

"Ah, Neelix?" I called out, Neelix spun around with a startled yelp and looked at us. He quickly wiped away his tears and did his best to seem happy, giving us a fake smile.

"Hello, Bini! What can I get you today?" He asked with his voice cracking in emotion towards the end.

"Well, you came in here pretty...distraught looking. Are you OK?" I asked. He nervously looked from me to Sarah and then back again. Then the Captain entered the messhall with a look of concern. Oh boy. Alright, what the hell is going on here?

"Gah, Captain?" I blurted out.

"Mommy!" Sarah squealed and ran into her mother's arms. The Captain smiled and knelt down to embrace her hug and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before letting her go. She said something to Sarah, which made Sarah nod and they shared one more hug and then Sarah ran back to me.

"Come on! Mommy says she needs to talk with Neelix alone." She said, I nodded and whistled Mollie over. The Captain nodded her thanks to me and Sarah and Mollie followed me out, I suppose we should go see whatever Micheal is doing now. Probably annoying B'Elanna with 20 questions about engineering again like yesterday.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I saw Bini, Sarah and Mollie retreat from the messhall, leaving their mess behind. I walked into the kitchen, briefly watching Neelix slam some plants that looked like celery from Kes's garden down and using one swift motion to start cutting it with one of his big knives.

"Neelix?" I said softly, causing him to flinch but he continued to chop the ingredients. "Who is he?"

"He's a mass murderer!" Neelix yelled in fury and slammed the knife down. Allowing it to fall from his hand, he spun towards me with tears streaming down his face in rage as he clenched and unclenched his hands. "When I was much younger, my family and I lived on a moon called Rinax, a colony with the most temperate climate in the entire Talaxian system. Warm days, balmy nights. Until the Metreon Cascade. A melodic name, isn't it? Especially for a weapon of mass destruction."

"And Jetrel was somehow involved with this weapon?" I concluded.

"Doctor Jetrel," He spat out in disgust. "Was the scientist who conceived the Metreon Cascade, then he led the team of scientists who built it."

"I see."

"In the blink of an eye Rinax was enveloped by a deadly cloud, and those lovely days were turned into one endless frigid night. More than three hundred thousand were killed."

"But you survived." I pointed out.

"I had the good fortune to be on Talax at the time with our defence forces, preparing for an invasion that never came. It wasn't necessary. The day after the Cascade was deployed, Talax surrendered unconditionally to the Haarkonian Order."

"And your family?" I asked, Neelix shook his head tearfully and let out a heart-wrenching sob. Then covered his face with his hands.

"Gone."

"I am so sorry."

\--30 minutes later--

The events that Neelix told me unsettled me...greatly. He looked like a nice new friend...but as I have learned so far in the Delta Quadrant, looks can be deceiving.

I stood in front of the transporter padd next to Tuvok, I turned to the transporter chief and nodded for him to begin the transporter process, within a few moments Doctor Jetrel rematerialized onto the transporter pad.

"Doctor Jetrel. Lieutenant Tuvok, my chief of security." I introduced and gestured to Tuvok, standing beside me.

"I have heard of your transporter technology, Captain, but, to experience, it first hand is truly remarkable." Jetrel commented as he spun around slowly to get a good look at the room.

"Mister Neelix has declined to meet with you." I stated.

"That's not surprising. I'm afraid I am not a very popular figure among the Talaxian people." Jetrel said and looked down at the floor in shame.

"May we show you to your quarters?" Tuvok asked. Jetrel nodded in agreement and we exited the transporter room and started down the corridor.

"Mister Neelix has given me permission to speak on his behalf. You indicated that he may be in some kind of danger?" I asked and nodded to passing crewmembers.

"Yes. It's imperative that he undergo a complete medical examination." Jetrel continued, ignoring the nervous and suspicious looks of some of the crew as they passed us.

"For what purpose?" I asked.

"Our war records show that he was part of the team that returned to Rinax after the Cascade in order to evacuate survivors. He was exposed to high concentrations of Metreon isotopes. In recent years several of the rescuers have developed a degenerative blood disease called metremia." He explained to us.

"Is it serious?"

"I am afraid that it's fatal. The disease attacks its victims on a molecular level. It may lay dormant for years, but once it manifests itself, it will cause the body's atomic structure to undergo fission. The cells will begin to disintegrate. My equipment is specifically designed to detect the sub-atomic signature of the disorder."

"May I ask, Doctor, why you've taken it upon yourself to examine Mister Neelix?" Tuvok added.

"I've evaluated as many members of the team as possible, collecting data, in hopes that one day my research may lead to a cure for metremia. Please, try to persuade Mister Neelix to see me. Each Talaxian I screen brings me one step closer to a cure." Jetrel insisted to us. I gave Tuvok a weary look. Do we trust him?

\-----

Kes's POV

"Neelix, why didn't you ever tell me about the war?" I demanded as he puttered around the messhall kitchen and I followed his every move to get answers.

"Maybe this is one experience that can't be shared. It's too hard to describe how I feel to someone who didn't see what I saw. I'm sorry." He apologized. I leaned forward and kiss him on the cheek, then pulled back and gave him a soft smile.

"You've nothing to be sorry about, Neelix."

Suddenly, the back door to the messhall opened and Captain Janeway came in. She seemed momentarily startled and a fleeting glance of guilt crossed her features as she must have thought she interrupted a important moment.

"Excuse me." She said as Neelix noticed that she entered and gave her a small smile.

"Captain! Back from your doctor's appointment already?"

"I'm afraid I have some disturbing news, Neelix." She announced. Neelix and I stiffened.

"Nothing you tell me can make this day more disturbing than it's already been."

"According to Jetrel, you were exposed to dangerous levels of Metreon poisoning and may be at risk of developing a fatal blood disorder. He wants to screen you for the disease."

"Er, Captain, please tell Doctor Jetrel that I am touched by his tender concern for my state of health, but that I'd rather be immersed in a pit of Kraylinnian eels than examined by him." Neelix snapped back.

"Neelix, if there's something wrong with you we should find out."

"I don't want that man within ten parsecs of me!" He yelled in rage.

"I understand your feelings, but this is your life we're talking about." The Captain argued. Neelix moved so that he could face both of us, the rage was written all over his face.

"Don't either of you find it the slightest bit strange that a man who has made it his life's work to develop a weapon to destroy as many Talaxians as possible should suddenly be concerned with this Talaxian's health?" He said, accusing Jetrel.

"I don't know what his motives are. Maybe he's trying to undo some of the damage his weapon caused? But he seems sincere, Neelix, and at this point, I have no reason to doubt him." The Captain insisted.

"If the disease is fatal, what's the point of knowing whether I have it or not?"

"Our doctor is the most skilled physician either of us has ever met. If you have this disease he won't stop until he's found some way to treat it." I added.

"And if Jetrel discovers you don't have the disease, at least you'll have peace of mind."

"Peace of mind is a relative thing, Captain."

"I simply want you to hear what he has to say. Then, if you still don't want him to examine you, no one will force you."

"Outnumbered and outflanked. All right then, I surrender."

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

Everyone in the senior staff, including Neelix and Jetrel, who stood at the wall console, explaining Neelix's sickness to us

"The Metreon isotopes are unique. The rate of decay is highly variable. We have found that it's sometimes years before Metremia sets in, and unfortunately--"

"Why are you doing this?" Neelix snapped suddenly. Harry and I looked at each other across the table, knowing that Neelix was about to lose it on this guy. Can anyone really blame him?

"I beg your pardon?" Jetrel said and stiffened at Neelix's glare.

"Is it all just scientific curiosity, Metreons and isotopes. Or do you feel guilty about what you did?" Neelix said, clearly accusing Jetrel.

"Guilty? I do not regret it. I did what had to be done."

"Really? It was necessary to vaporise more than a quarter of a million people and to leave thousands of others to be eaten away by Metreon poisoning."

"Would it make any difference if I told you we never thought there would be any radiation poisoning. That anyone close enough to be exposed would be killed by the initial blast. It was unfortunate we were wrong." Jetrel bit back.

"Unfortunate? Did you hear that, Captain? It was unfortunate." Neelix snapped, dragging the Captain into it.

"Neelix, I think what Doctor Jetrel is trying--"

"No, Captain, that's all right. I'm used to it. I'm simply a scientist. Yes, I developed the weapon, but it was the government and the military leaders who decided to use it, not I." Jetrel intrupted her.

"That must be a very convenient distinction for you. Does it help you sleep at night?" Neelix snapped at him.

"I slept no worse last night than I have any other night for the past fifteen years."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I must live with my conscience, as you who must live with yours. How many did you kill during the war?" Jetrel snapped at him.

"Gentlemen, please." The Captain said over their bickering. "This is obviously very difficult for both of you but we are not here to debate history. We are here to talk about Neelix's condition."

"Don't worry about it, Captain, because Doctor Jetrel will have to find himself another laboratory rodent to help his experiments. Because I would rather die than help you ease your conscience." Neelix snapped back.

"I do not expect you to like me, Mister Neelix, nor do I hope to allay your obvious pain with moral arguments, but I do believe I can help you. If not you, then others of your race. Isn't that more important than punishing me?"

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

I entered Sickbay through the back of the sickbay, it was closer and I held my injured hand close to my chest. I had managed to get a deep cut on my hand when Sarah managed to get a hold of a lazer...thingy in engineering and accidently cut my hand when she turned it on and I was about to grab it.

I came to an abrupt halt when I stopped it the Doctor's office to see Neelix, Kes, and the Doctor, with their backs to me, facing Jetrel and watching him set up equipment.

"Are you sure you can't do this?" Neelix said and despratley looked to the Doctor.

"You're new found confidence in me is flattering, Mister Neelix, but Doctor Jetrel has instruments designed specifically to analyse Talaxian physiology." He argued. I cleared my throat, causing them to spin around and look at me with a startled expression.

"Bini!? W-What are you doing here?" Kes asked in surprise.

"Ah...I cut my hand. What is going on?" I asked and showed them my bloodied hand. Kes winced at my hand and they looked at Neelix to explain. 

"I might have a disease and this...this..." Neelix gestured to Jetrel. "Monster is going to help me find it...Let's just get this over with."

Then Neelix entered into the main sickbay area, followed by Kes and marched up to the biobed and swiftly got on it. Jetrel pulled out a small medical device and placed it on his chest. Kes reached over and clutched Neelix's hand.

"Did I ever tell you about the notorious two-tailed talchoks of Rinax?" He asked Kes nervously.

"I don't think so." Kes replied.

"Nasty little vermin. Sharp claws, dripping fangs. Ugh. It was quite a nuisance. So one summer when I was a boy, I decided to do something about them. I spent weeks tinkering, creating a fool-proof talchok trap. Once I'd perfected it I set it in the garden. And the next day I found one of those beasts pinned at the neck. But it wasn't dead, it was squirming, squealing in agony. And suddenly it didn't look so fiendish any more. It looked like a poor innocent animal." He explained as Jetral monitored him with his equipment and the Doctor and I was left to watch as he pulled out a dermal regenerator and began to fix my hand.

"What a horrible story."

"You see, I had become so fascinated with my invention that I never really thought about how that poor creature would suffer."

"Are you finished?" Jetrel interrupted in annoyance and stepped away from his machine and came towards Kes and Neelix.

"For now." Neelix replied with venom.

"So am I."

"And?" Neelix asked.

"I'm sorry, Mister Neelix."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"I'm afraid you have incipient metremia."

...Oh crap.

\-----

Neelix's POV

I was lying in the dark of my quarters on my bed. Staring at my ceiling and couldn’t help but think about death. I am going to die. Many times in my life, especially in a moment of danger, have I considered what it would be like when I die. But now it is really happening, it was just so...final. I don’t think he will find the cure. I. Am. Going. To. Die.

*Chime.*

”Come in.” I said and didn’t bother to move, didn’t bother to waste my energy because I am already dying. What is the point?

I saw a beam of light enter my living room and disappear, letting the darkness surround my quarters again. Then the soft footsteps and a figure standing at the door. It was Kes. I could barely make out her concern expression in the dim light from the stars as she quietly watched me.

“How are you feeling?” She ask softly. I gestured her to come closer. She nodded with a sad smile and sat on the edge of my bed. Taking my hand into her small one and holding it as if her life depended on it.

“Kes, my sweet, I'll have you know this is not the first time I have gazed into the gaping maw of death. Why once, during the battle of the Pyrithian Gorge I faced down an entire battery of Haarkonian artillery. There I was, with only a small crevice for cover—“

“Neelix, you're protecting me again.” She interrupted with a stern expression. “I can understand your not wanting to talk about Rinax. I wasn't there, you're right. But I'm here now with you. We have to face this together.”

“Well, there's one good thing that will come from all this.” I said, attempting to look on the bright side. “When I first met you I didn't know that your species lived only eight or nine years. I fell in love with you without knowing how lonely it would be to live without you after you're gone. Now that I'm going to die first, I don't have to worry about it.”

“Before I met you, eight or nine years seemed like an eternity. It never occurred to me that anyone could live longer. Now that we're together, no matter how many years we have left, it doesn't seem like enough. But the important thing is to cherish whatever time we have together, whether it's a day or a decade.” She said and then we sat there together for awhile. Enjoying what time we had left.

———

Captain Kathryn Janeway’s POV

Micheal and Sarah sat on the sofa of my ready room, going through padd that I had given them, courses really, to help them in their education since Voyager doesn’t exactly come with any teachers or classrooms for learning.

Micheal continued to mutter to himself about math equations that he was desperate to solve by himself as Sarah happily worked on a digital art project that she was instructed to do, as I simply worked on Tuvok’s and B’Elanna’s reports.

Suddenly, the doorbell to my ready room chimed, bring us out of the comfortable silence that we were in mere moments ago. 

“Come in.” I granted and Micheal and Sarah resumed their studies. Jetrel entered the room and noticed the situation.

”Am I interrupting?” He asked.

“No. Doctor Jetrel. Please, sit down.” I said and motioned him to one of the two chairs in front of my desk. He gratefully sat down.

“Captain, I must tell you, your ship is simply astounding. I have been studying your transporter systems.” He complemented, which threw me off a little bit. What did that have do with Neelix?

“Transporter systems. I would think you would be more concerned with Mister Neelix.” I pointed out.

“Forgive me, but that is what I am here to talk about. I believe, with a relatively few minor modifications, the transporter system could be used to retrieve a sample of the Metreon cloud surrounding Rinax.” He explained. My children looked up for a brief moment but quickly lost interest because they most likely did not understand what he was talking about.

“To what end?” I asked.

“I've always believed that if I could isolate the free isotope that causes metremia, it could be used to synthesis an antibody.”

“Then theoretically, a victim's own immune system could destroy the disease.” I concluded.

“Yes, Captain, and your transporter system makes it all possible.”

“Is the isotope stable enough to be transported?”

“I believe so.”

“We could construct a containment field to prevent any contamination of the ship, and I could have our Doctor assist you with synthesizing the antibody.”

“My thoughts exactly.” He said. I tapped my combadge to inform the bridge of the change of course required for this...Theory.

“Janeway to bridge.”

“Chakotay here, Captain.” Chakotay replied.

“Have Doctor Jetrel's shuttle tractored into the shuttlebay and lay in a course for the Talaxian system.” I ordered.

“That's a significant detour, Captain.”

“I'm aware of that, Commander. But it may mean saving Neelix's life.”

”Aye, Captain.”

”Thank you, Commander. Janeway out.” I said and closed the channel. Then looked back to Jetrel, explaining the rest. “I'll send a message to Talax requesting permission to transport material from the cloud. In the meantime, Lieutenant Torres in Engineering can give you a hand with the transporter modifications.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Thank you, Doctor Jetrel. It's a very promising idea.” I replied, Jetrel got up and started towards the door, when he suddenly doubled over in pain and braced himself against the wall, alarming me and the children. I stood from my desk, unsure of what to

do.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” He insisted with a weak smile and weakly stood up straight again. “I just think I'm a little over-excited about the prospects of discovering a cure, and all that sparring with Mister Neelix does take a toll.”

“Maybe you should let the Doctor have a look at you.” I suggested.

“No, I'm fine, and there's so much to be done. I want to start right away.” Jetrel said and left the ready room. 

———

(30 minutes later.)

Neelix’s POV

Captain's log, stardate 48832.1. Kes has prevailed upon Neelix to allow Doctor Jetrel to continue metabolic scans in the hope that it will facilitate treatment once the antibody has been synthesized.)

“Will you be needing my assistance, Doctor?” The Doctor asked as Jetrel set up the equipment again.

“Not until we have the isotope.” He replied. 

“Mister Neelix, is there anything more I can do for you?” The Doctor asked me. I regrettably shakes my head. “Very well, then. Computer override command one EMH alpha and end programme.”

“Incredible. A hologram that can deactivate itself.” Jetrel commented in amazement as he shimmered away, back into the computer banks.

“Is there anything besides science that makes your heart beat faster, Jetrel?” I snapped.

“Not anymore. Now, would you please sit down?” He asked I hopped up into it as he began to scan me with one of his small devices.

“You know what I've been thinking? If I'd been in charge of the Cascade I'd have, I don't know, chosen a military target, simply deployed it on an uninhabited planet. Somehow I don't think I'd have targeted innocent civilians.” I pressured.

“The military strategists did not think a demonstration would work. They wanted to show the power of the Cascade in all it's horror.”

“You should have tried to stop them! Why didn't you speak out? People would have listened to you.” I demanded.

“It would not have made any difference. If I had not discovered the Cascade, it would have been someone else, don't you see? It was a scientific inevitability, one discovery flowing naturally to the next. Something so enormous as science will not stop for something as small as man, Mister Neelix.” He explained and kept his eyes trained on his instruments.

“So you did it for science.” I snarled.

“For my planet, and yes, for science. To know whether or not it could be done. It's good to know how the world works. It is not possible to be a scientist unless you believe that all the knowledge of the universe and all the power that it bestows is of intrinsic value to everyone, and one must share that knowledge and allow it to be applied, and then be willing to live with the consequences.”

“Consequences? Who are you to talk about the consequences!” I snapped back.

“You are not the only one to lose family during the war, Mister Neelix.”

“Your family was killed?”

“Nothing as clean as death. When I returned home after the Cascade to my wife, my lovely wife Ka'Ree, she could not bear to look at me. When I would reach out to her she would pull away, as if I had some contagious disease. You see, like you, she thought I had become a monster, and shortly after that she took my three children and I have not seen them since.”

“That's a sad story, Jetrel, but let me tell you another one. A man goes back to Rinax after the Cascade. Back to what had been his home, to look for survivors. But the impact of the blast has set off hundreds of fires, and there's nothing there. Just smouldering ruins and the stench of seared flesh. But in the distance, in the middle of all that emptiness, from out of this huge cloud of billowing dust, he can see bodies moving, whimpering, coming toward him. They're monsters, their flesh horribly charred, the colour of shale. One of them comes toward him, mangled arms outstretched, and he can't help it, he turns away frightened. But then the thing speaks and he knows by the sound of her voice that she's not a monster at all, but a child. A little girl.”

“Mister Neelix, I—“

“Her name was Palaxia. We brought her back to Talax with the other survivors. Over the next few weeks I stayed at her bedside and watched her wither away. Those are consequences, Doctor Jetrel.”

“There is no way I can ever apologize to you, Mister Neelix. That's why I have not tried.” Jetrel replied.

“Did you ever think that maybe your wife was right. That you have become a monster?” I asked harshly.

"Yes. The day when we tested the Cascade, when I saw that blinding light, brighter than a thousand suns. I knew at that moment exactly what I had become."

"I hope you have to live with that a very long time."

"I'm afraid you will not get your wish, Mister Neelix."

"And why is that?"

"I have advanced metremia. I will be dead in a matter of days."

\---End of Chapter 34: Next: Jetrel: Part Two.---


	35. Jetrel: Part Two.

Chapter 35: Jetrel: Part Two.

(Next Day.)

Neelix’s POV

———

I was dreaming...I think. I was in Sardines. It was darker than usual and there was a shadowy figure on the other side of the pool table. I heard giggling and I looked over to one of the nearest tables where Mollie and Bini sat. Bini gestured to the table with the deep cut on her hand from earlier, causing blood to drip onto the furniture and Mollie to growl.

“It's your turn.” She said. I looked down at the pool table. There was no open shot.

“There's no open shot.” I called out.

“Why don't you call a safety, Neelix? Isn't that what you always do?” Tom teased and started to circle the table.

“I'm no coward.” I snapped.

“That's not what I've heard.” The figure said and moved his pool cue to take a shot.

“What are you doing, it's my turn!” I argued.

“You've lost your chance to play. Now you're going to lose!” The figure said and suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and saw the Captain.

“Neelix, where did you go? Why did you leave us?” Janeway asked softly with a hint of anger in her voice.

“I did what I thought was right.”

“You were afraid.” Little Micheal and Sarah said together, right next to their mother. Mollie left Bini and joined her owners, growling at me.

“No! I-“ 

“Neelix.” The soft voice of Kes called. The Captain and her family moved aside to reveal Kes, only she looked different and was wearing the tattered clothes the Palaxia was wearing the day I found her. She staggered over to me, her skin grew pale and she lost the spark of life I loved so much. This wasn’t Kes.

“Who are you?” I demanded.

“It's me, Palaxia.” She replied in a child-like voice, then her skin started to burn.

“Palaxia!” I yelled and staggered towards her but she back away from me. Tears streaming down her face as she shook her head at me.

”Why weren't you here to help us?” She cried and then disintegrated away, only leaving a pile of ash on the floor.

Bini and Tom began to circle me, then Harry joined in, then B’Elanna and they started to chant.

🎵 Neelix, you will kill us! Neelix, you killed them! Neelix, you coward!🎵

They repeated this over and over and over, I spun around and glared at the figure in the darkness. It reminded me of Jetrel. It must be him. He killed them. He killed them all!

“You! You did this, butcher!” I screamed and pushed away Bini, Tom, B’Elanna and Harry. Who had began to burn up like Palaxia, but no matter what pain they were in they kept chanting. I yanked the figure from the shadows and slammed him against the pool table, I looked down at the figure, thinking I would see Jetrel’s hideous face but no. It was a frightened face of me. I was the butcher.

“Bridge to Neelix.” Janeway’s voice echoed across the horror around me.

——

“Bridge to Neelix. Please respond.”

I was yanked from my nightmare and took a few gapping breathes before grabbing my combadge from my nightstand and turning it on.

“Here, Captain.” I replied with a shaky voice.

“Neelix, I thought you'd like to know, we're approaching Rinax.” She replied. I was silent, the memories of that place so long ago and my nightmare came flooding back.

“Neelix?”

“Thank you, Captain. I'll be right there. Neelix out.” I said and cut the channel, slowly slipping out of bed, trying to rip the horrific thoughts out of my mind.

———

Tom Paris's POV

(20 minutes later.)

"Entering synchronous orbit, Captain." I reported and looked up to gaze at the gray planet that filled up half the view screen. I heard the turbolift doors open and I slightly turned to see Neelix come onto the bridge, clearly unsettled.

"Hard to believe that on clear nights you could look up from Talax and see the shimmering lights of the colony. The night of the Cascade, a bright flash cut across the sky. It was so blinding that people threw themselves to the ground. Then everything stopped, like a moment out of time. Then we all looked up to see where the flash had come from, but the sky seemed oddly empty. Took most of us a few seconds to realize it was because Rinax was gone. Of course, the moon was still there. We just couldn't see it because of that Metreon cloud." Neelix explained to everyone.

"Engineering to Bridge. We're ready to begin transporter pre-sequencing, Captain."

"Acknowledged. Janeway out." The Captain replied and when there was a strange silence I looked back and at Neelix, who had tears whelming up in his eyes.

"This brings back too many memories, Captain. If you'll excuse me." Neelix said and hurried off the bridge.

"Of course." The Captain muttered.

\-----

B’Elanna Torres’s POV

“I believe I asked for a larger container.”

Go. To. Hell.

No. That was rude. Stop thinking like that he is...just an annoying damn doctor who thinks he can do my goddamn job better than me. Maybe I should tell him to shut the fuck up...I can’t do that. Really a shame. Just pretended to at least tolerate him. Come on, B’Elanna.

I straightened my posture and tried my best not to glare at that demanding idiot.

“Correct me if I'm wrong, Doctor, but we're talking about a cloud sample large enough to contain a few subatomic particles, right?” I said.

“Yes. But the isotope accounts for just a miniscule fraction of the cloud's total mass. I want to be sure we get enough.” He argued.

“Don't worry. We do this all the time.” I insisted and turned away from him, facing the warp core and doing a private eye roll before tapping my combadge. “Engineering to Bridge. Pre-sequencing complete, Captain. I'm ready to begin transport.”

“Proceed.” The Captain replied over the channel.

“Targeting scanners. Locking on. Energize.”

The container filled up with purple-grey mist. Thank Kahless it was successful.

“Captain, we have the sample aboard. The containment field is holding.”

“Well done, Janeway out.”

“Good luck, Doctor.” I muttered as Jetrel grabbed the container without a single word and rushed out of engineering towards sickbay to find a cure for Neelix.

——

Bini Filters POV

Yep, the life scan on my tricorder clearly showed Neelix was in the messhall. Kes followed me down the corridor and we stopped in front of the messhall’s kitchen backdoor.

”Kes, I am on duty, and as much as I love to help you find you missing boyfriend who is currently in the messhall by the way, you could have just called him on his combadge or something.” I argued.

”As I have already mentioned before, he turned his combadge off. Besides, aren’t you always complaining about how boring Brig duty is? Staring at a wall for eight hours a day was it?”

”...Well played...”

Kes opened the door and we slowly entered into the kitchen.

"Neelix? Neelix, are you in here? Neelix?" She called out and then we suddenly noticed a hunched figure under neither the front counter.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. Why did you take your combadge off?" She asked.

"I wanted to be alone." He muttered.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was worried. I know how you must feel-"

"No, you don't know! Not everything. You don't know where I was the night Rinax was destroyed."

"On Talax, fighting with the defence forces." Kes replied and bent down to his level.

"I was on Talax, but I wasn't fighting with the defence forces. I was hiding from them. I wasn't a hero at the battle of the Pyrithian Gorge. I've never even been there." He snapped back.

"I don't understand."

"I never reported for duty." Neelix admitted.

"Why not?"

"I thought the war was unjust, that Talax was fighting for reasons that weren't worth killing for. Or at least, that's what I told myself. But the real reason I didn't report was because I was a coward. Now you know."

"If the Talaxian authorities would have caught you, what would they have done?"

"During wartime, the punishment for refusing military service was death."

"So, you put your life at risk for something you believed in, and you think that makes you a coward? I don't understand." She said.

"It makes me a liar! I've lied about it all these years, to you, to Jetrel, to everyone."

"Because you're dishonest."

"Because I'm ashamed." Neelix corrected.

"What an awful burden you've carried all these years. No wonder you're so angry with Jetrel."

"Of course I am. He killed them all. My mother, my father, my little brothers."

"Is that really why? Every since Jetrel came on board you've despised him. The hurt and anger you've held in all these years was vented right at him. But was it really Jetrel you're angry with? Is he the one you blame for what happened?"

"I don't know."

"Or was he just a convenient target to keep you from looking somewhere else."

"You mean from looking at myself? You may be right, but I hate him. And I don't think I can stop hating him."

"Maybe you have to stop hating yourself first."

\-----

Jetrel's POV

I ran into sickbay, the EMH came out of his office, expecting me to be ready to make the antidote. Ha, if I did that then I wouldn't be dying right now would I?

"Are we ready to begin synthesis?"

"Computer, override command one EMH alpha and end programme." I snapped.

"Now just wait one--"

I rushed over to my equipment and plugged in the sample container and pressed a few buttons to began to experiment. The mist started to solidify into the matter, just like I suspected. Suddenly, the sickbay door slid open to reveal Neelix, I jumped a little in surprise and worry. He could ruin my entire experiment.

"Doctor Jetrel." Neelix started.

"You startled me!"

"I'm sorry, but I need to speak with you."

"Is it possible we could talk later?" I asked in annoyance. "It won't be long before I am too weak to work. I would like to finish before I die."

Neelix stepped forwards and his eyes widened once he saw the contents of the container.

"What is that? You're engaging in some kind of bizarre experiment, aren't you? What is it this time?" He snapped and pointed angrily at the container.

"You don't understand. I can help them." I argued as the matter started to quiver.

"What do you call that? Scientific progress? I'm going to the Captain!" He yelled, I quickly swipped the nearest hypospray and grabbed Neelix, causing him to slam back towards me as I pressed it against his neck, causing him to go limp.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I started to pace the bridge, anxious on the Doctor's progress. I sighed in annoyance and looked over to Chakotay, who was currently working on the console between our command chairs. He must have sensed me looking at him because he looked up at me with a small smile.

"Any report on Doctor Jetrel's progress, Commander?"

"Not yet, Captain." Chakotay replied I tapped my combadge, continuing to pace.

"Bridge to Sickbay."

No response.

"Janeway to Sickbay."

No response.

"Janeway to Doctor Jetrel."

No response.

"Computer, activate Emergency Medical Hologram."

"Please state the nature of-"

"What the hell is going on down there, Doctor?" I interrupted him over the channel.

"Doctor Jetrel deactivated me. He's gone now." The Doctor reported.

"Computer, locate Doctor Jetrel." Tuvok asked from the security station.

"Doctor Jetrel is in Transporter room one." The Computer replied.

"And Mister Neelix is unconscious. It appears he's been tranquillized." The Doctor added.

"Thank you Doctor. Janeway out." I said and headed towards the turbo lift, gesturing Tuvok to follow me. "You have the Bridge, Commander. Security, meet me in Transporter room one. Tuvok."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

The security team, me and two others, followed Tuvok, The Captain and Neelix into the transporter room with our phasers drawn where Jetrel was fiddling with the transporter and a container with some sort of matter was sitting on one of the transporter padds.

"Please step aside, Doctor." Tuvok insisted as we all held up our phasers towards him.

"You must let me continue. Lives depend on it." He cried frantically and continued to slam his fingers on the controls.

"We've heard that from you before. You're beginning to lose credibility." The Captain growled, taking a small step towards him.

"Captain, I beg you, let me bring them back." He insisted.

"Bring who back? Who, Doctor? Who is it you're going to bring back?" Neelix demanded to know and pushed forwards, standing next to the Captain.

"The victims of Rinax."

"He's out of his mind, Captain." Neelix snapped.

"Please, look at my calculations. You remember what I told you about metremia, Captain, how it causes the body's atomic structure to undergo fission. It mirrors the way the Metreon Cascade vaporized its victims through bio-molecular disintegration."

"Do we have to listen to this?" Neelix asked.

"I think we should hear him out."

"What I've been working on for the past fifteen years is a way to rebuilt that atomic structure. What I call regenerative fusion." Jetrel explained.

"Are you saying you're actually trying to restore people who were vaporized by the Metreon cascade?" Captain Janeway clarified.

"Yes!"

"Given the degree of fragmentation you're talking about, I don't see how that's possible."

"The electrostatic properties of the cloud are such that the disassembled biomatter has been held in a state of animated suspension. I discovered years ago that re-integration is possible."

"Is that what you were doing with that thing in Sickbay?" Neelix interrupted.

"Yes, exactly! Neelix saw it. It was an amalgamation of randomly fused organic material. Bits and pieces of previously vaporized biomatter."

"But, but, if the biomatter in the cloud is so random, so jumbled, how could you reconstruct something whole?"

"I used medical records to identify the genetic coding of a specific victim, a test case if you will. Once we input his DNA sequence, then we can isolate his atomic fragments with your targeting scanners, and then rematerialize him."

"What if he's right?"

"Captain, Doctor Jetrel is proposing the reconstruction and re-animation of a remarkable complex set of biosystems from billions of subatomic particles." Tuvok said.

"I'm afraid I have to agree. It all sounds very implausible." The Captain said.

"You sound exactly like my country. I asked them for more funds to continue my research to help the victims of Rinax, because I wanted the world to know I'm not a monster. My theories can be used to heal, as well as to destroy. But they refused me, called me a Talaxian sympathizer, and exiled me." Jetrel ranted to us.

"Does Neelix really have metremia, or was that just a pretext for getting us to come to Rinax." The Captain asked, narrowing her eyes at us.

"It was just a pretext, Captain. You do not have metremia, Neelix. You are not going to die."

"Why didn't you just tell us the truth in the first place?" Neelix asked.

"Your Captain is an accomplished scientist. She doubts my theories. My own government did too. I just could not risk being not believed again. But, Captain, it will work." Jetrel insisted.

"Captain, if there's any chance he can do it, you've got to let him try."

"Neelix, there are just too many variables--"

"Please, Captain."

"Lieutenant Tuvok, activate the emergency containment field around the transporter pad." The Captain ordered and Neelix sagged in relief, she gestured us to lower our phasers as Tuvok went and stood beside Jetrel at the transporter controls.

"Aye, Captain. Emergency containment field activated."

"We'll have to re-target scanners to the widest possible confinement beam. It's our only hope of achieving bond cohesion with such broadly scattered fragments."

"Re-targeting scanners to wide beam."

"Energise. Phase transition coils to maximum."

"Aye, Captain."

A vaguely humanoid shape began to appear, but dear lord it looked horrifying. The body shifted in and out of physical form in the beam with the dust and radiation clouds, it looked...he looked in so much pain.

"Is the biogenic field operational?"

"Affirmative."

"It's incredible."

"It's horrifying." I muttered a bit too loud, getting an annoyed glance from Neelix, but nods of agreement from the rest of the security team beside me.

"Atomic cohesion has dropped to forty-nine percent, Captain." Tuvok reported. The Captain moved in between Jetrel and Tuvok to get a better look at the readings.

"Pattern buffers to maximum power."

"They are already at one hundred percent."

"Take them to one twenty, Lieutenant."

Then the figure started to writhe.

"Pattern buffers to one hundred and twenty percent of rated maximum."

"We're losing him."

"Atomic cohesion to thirty-nine percent. Twenty-two percent. Fourteen percent. His pattern is degrading rapidly."

"You must increase the power to the pattern buffers, Captain." Jetrel insisted.

"We've got to stimulate cohesion. Is there anyway to augment the biogenic field?"

"The degree of fragmentation is simply too great. It will not work. We are overloading the system." Tuvok reported, suddenly, the transporter fizzled out and the figure dissipated for the final time, returning to the planet.

"Shut it down, Mister Tuvok."

Jetrel looked devastated and he grabbed hold on the console sharply but slipped and collapsed on the floor unconscious.

\---three hours later---

((Captain's log, stardate 48840.5. Doctor Jetrel's metremia is now in its final stage. He's spending his remaining hours in Sickbay.))

Micheal, Sarah and I stood in front of sickbay, Unsure of whether or not to actually go in and say our final goodbyes to Jetrel. We didn't even know him that well.

"Should we...go in?" Micheal asked. Both of them look up at me for answers.

"I-I don't know. We didn't really know the guy? Would it be weird if we did?" I asked.

"But you are the older one. You should know!" Sarah said.

"Just because I am older, doesn't mean I am qualified to give advice. I think you two should know that more than anyone." I argued.

"But you are 15!"

"15 and somehow still alive, mind you."

"That is a bad excuse."

"Asking me for advice, Sarah. It is a bad idea."

"You are making excuses."

"Listen here-"

"STOP ARGUING!" Micheal yelled in between us and glared at both of us. "You both suck and deal with it!"

"We don't suck! You suck!" Sarah yelled and tackled Micheal to the ground.

"Come on guys! This is a public corridor, not your quarters! Break it up!" I ordered but they were too occupied beating each other on the floor, I grabbed Sarah and dragged her away since I was smaller than most people my age, I couldn't exactly fully pick her up. Micheal looked at us with red rage and lunged at her. Before I could protest, Micheal knocked us both to the floor, Sarah grinned at the battle and was determined to win and scratched Micheal's cheek, causing a little blood to drip from his cheek.

Micheal lunged up and punched Sarah in the arm, causing her to shriek and slam up against me, knocking me to the wall. I pushed Sarah out of the way as Micheal charged towards us and hit me instead of Sarah who I pushed aside.

I grabbed Micheal by his stomach, as Sarah scrambled away and stuck out her tongue at him, Micheal yelled at Sarah and kicked and punched my legs and arms as he struggled to get free from my quickly loosening grip.

"What is going on here!?" The familiar voice of the Captain pipped up. Causing us all to freeze and looked up at the furious expression of the Captain and the confused expression of Neelix beside her. It must be a pretty strange scene, I was curled up on the floor, holding Micheal and Sarah was up against the other side of the corridor with her tongue out.

"Well? Answer me!" She ordered.

"We had an argument." I said softly, unsure if what we were arguing about would set her off.

"About?" She asked in annoyance. Neelix leaned other and muttered something to her, she looked at him and nodded then back at us. Waiting for an answer.

"Well...Ah...I would rather not say."

\-----

Neelix's POV

I entered sickbay, putting the trouble those three misfits caused behind me as I crossed the deserted sickbay and stood next to Jeterl's body. He weakly opened his eyes and looked up at me in shame.

"Neelix. I suppose you think this is a fitting punishment for me." He said quietly.

"Maybe the Cascade was a punishment for all of us, for our hatred, our brutality. There's something I need to tell you. I tried to tell you before, but..."

"What is it?"

"I want to tell you that I forgive you." I said. He smiled and gave me a small nod.

"Thank you...Neelix."

Jetrel relaxed and I watched as the light drained from his eyes with a small smile on his lips. I closed his eyes and headed out to the corridor to help with the situation. I felt a great weight lifted off my chest.

\---End of Chapter 35: Next: Heros and Demons.---

AN: I was going to start season two, the next chapter but I decided to go back and do the season one episodes I was either too lazy to write or just did like that episode enough to write it out and change it to my AU. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	36. Heroes and Demons: Part One.

AN: I recently saw the new Star Wars movie (Which was great! Confusing...but great!!) and am a little obsessed with it right now. So I am adding a star wars part in here because why not? I admit light sabres are cool! Give the movie a chance guys! Sorry that this chapter isn't very long. I have been super busy recently. I was lucky to get this out.

Chapter 36: Heroes and Demons: Part One.

(Nine days after Jetrel. Time: An hour after lunch.)

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

I hummed to myself happily as I walked down deck 6, wearing my new medieval costume, excited to start my new holoprogram. I entered in my code for the holodeck and walked into...well...a madhouse.

I heard the holodeck door closed behind me as I watched with an open mouth as Bini, Sarah, and Micheal jumped and whirled around in a winter forest, each wearing dark cloaks and holding laser swords...light sabres is a more fitting name actually. Bini was holding a red one with a long laser blade with two short ones on the side as Micheal and Sarah fought back with green and blue lasers that didn't really have anything special about them. The area lit up from the night as the sabres spun around clashed with each other.

"You guys are pathetically slow!" Bini teased which enraged the kids and they dived towards her, Bini blocked Sarah's blow by dragging her blade to the ground with Sarah's locked on, giving a chance for Micheal swing at Bini, hitting her in the face, causing a long burn to make to cross her face.

Bini stumbled back in surprise and pain as she grabbed her face and collapsed to the snow. Sarah stumbled back to catch her breath and Micheal went for another charge.

"What the hell is going on here!?" I cried out in alarm. Dragging the attention of all three and they stopped mid-motion to look at me. They yanked down their hoods to get a better look at me. They looked at me, then to each other than back to me after a moment of silence.

"Ahh, Harry? I have a few questions." Bini started.

"I have some too! What the hell is going on!?" I demanded again. Sarah giggled and Micheal glared at me in annoyance and turned off his light sabre.

"We were in the middle of a fight that I was about to win. You ruined it." Micheal snapped back.

"What ridiculous outfit are you wearing right now?" Bini blurted out, ignoring Micheal's comment.

"You look dumb!" Sarah added. I felt embarrassment rise to my cheeks as the bitting artificial cold of the scenario started to sink into my bones.

"It is for my new holoprogram. What are you THREE doing here? Cutting into my holodeck time are you?" I shot back.

"Ohhh, I see. Sorry about that Harry. We were having a Star Wars fight." Bini explained. What the hell is Star Wars?

"Wh-What is Star Wars?" I asked. God, this program is cold.

"Ask Tom. He knows more about it than even us. I think he is obsessed." Bini replied and turned off my laser, followed by Sarah doing the same. "Computer, save program "memory-Alpha-Star-Wars-Force-Awakens-Movie-Alpha-Beta-Five" and end program."

The winter forest disappeared and allowed the hologrid to appear. The hoods Bini, Sarah, and Micheal were wearing with their weapons also faded and Bini's burn that stretched across her face had also faded and she seemed completely fine. They were wearing each long sleeve shirts with plain pants and belts. Bini wore completely black and Micheal wore gray and Sarah wore white.

"Bit of a long name for a program isn't it?" I commented with a side-eye as they passed me. Bini shook her head and stopped signalling for Sarah and Micheal to continue out. She gave me a crooked smile.

"That's the joy of making B'Elanna clean through the programs." She admitted and hoped on out, allowing me to start my session. Finally!

\-----

(Few minutes later.)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

((Captain's log, stardate 48693.2. We've altered course to investigate some unusually intense photonic activity in a nearby protostar. Lieutenant Torres and I are beaming aboard samples for further analysis.))

"Containment field is active. We're ready for transport." B'Elanna announced as we stood in engineering. I kept a close eye on the two containers on the console in front of me and B'Elanna.

"Energise." I ordered and the glowing orange gas from outside filled one of the two containers, I looked over to B'Elanna in alarm. Both of them were supposed to be filled.

"That's strange. Both containers should have been filled." B'Elanna muttered and I logged onto the console, checking on the status of the containers.

"Here's the problem." I announced. "A slight breach in the annular confinement beam."

"I'm aborting transport. Okay, let's try that again. Energising." I ordered and we did the process again. This time filling both of them.

"All right. I'll get a complete phase spectrum analysis on this as soon as possible."

"If this photonic matter works as well as I think, it could boost the efficiency of our power converters fifteen percent."

"I'd say more like twenty." B'Elanna corrected beside me.

"How long will it take to finish the preliminary analysis?" I asked.

"Um, six hours. Maybe more." She estimated.

"I'd like to get it sooner than that. I believe Ensign Kim is off duty. Could you use his help?"

"Can you convince him to give up his free time?"

"I think I might be able to. Janeway to Kim. That's odd. Computer, locate Ensign Kim." I barked.

"Unable to comply. Ensign Kim is not aboard the ship."

\---Five minutes later---

"Sensor logs show no record of any unauthorized transporter activity and all shuttlecraft are accounted for. If Ensign Kim left the ship, he did not do so by conventional means." Tuvok reported once I quickly explained the situation to Tuvok and Chakotay at the security station.

"His last shift ended four hours ago, and he was scheduled for time on holodeck two a few minutes ago. No one has seen him." Chakotay pointed out.

"Scan the holodeck." I ordered. "What's the matter?"

"There is significant interference in the holodeck. I cannot obtain a clear scan." Tuvok replied and his eyebrow lifted in confusion.

"Is it a system malfunction?"

"I do not believe so."

"Commanders." I said, gesturing for Chakotay and Tuvok to check it out.

\-----

Chakotay's POV

"The holodeck is definitely active. There appears to be a programme in progress." Tuvok confirmed as we stood in front of the holodeck.

"Can you shut it down?" I asked, watching Tuvok attempt to do it on the holodeck controls but a flat out denied beep sounded.

"Manual overrides are not functioning. I cannot terminate the programme." Tuvok stated. I sighed and ran a hand through my black hair, looking at the gray doors of the holodeck.

"All right, let's go in." I said reluctantly and opened the holodeck, walking into a lush, dark forest. I heard any animals in the background as Tuvok stepped in and the doors closed behind us. "Computer, identify the programme."

"The programme in progress is a holonovel based on the epic Earth poem Beowulf." The Computer replied as we continued down the barely visible path.

"Beowulf?" Tuvok repeated.

"An ancient English epic, set in sixth-century Denmark, if I remember correctly. It's about a hero named Beowulf who fights a creature that's terrorizing a kingdom and murdering its subjects. Monsters and swordplay. That sort of thing." I explained. Tuvok pulled out his tricorder and waved the device around the area.

"I'm not detecting any life signs but there's still considerable interference." Tuvok reported, I pulled out my own, hoping to have some better luck.

"I can't determine the source."

Suddenly, a wooden spear flew in between us, narrowly missing our heads and sticked in a tree between us. We jumped to alert as the bushed beside us rustled and a tall lady, wearing lots of animal clothing, armour from medieval ages and braided long hair stepped into our view, pointing another spear at us.

"Speak as a friend or stand challenged." The lady barked at us.

"Computer, delete the character." Tuvok ordered but there was no response.

"The holodeck command systems must not be functioning either." I muttered, watching the lady carefully to make sure she wasn't about to throw a spear at us again.

"We must also consider the possibility that the safety programmes are malfunctioning as well." I concluded.

"I am Freya, shieldmaiden, daughter of King Hrothgar. I hold this guard post against any intruders who would bear us harm, so declare yourselves. I will hear your answer before you march any further through this land." Freya continued, either ignoring what we said or the holodeck controls were still working well enough for her to be incapable of hearing us.

"We have no desire to trespass. However, we are on an urgent mission, so if you would allow us to continue, we would appreciate it." Tuvok stepped in.

"What land do you call home? Your faces tell me you are not men of the Danes. Are you kinsmen of Beowulf?" She asked, he must be being played by Harry.

"Yes. We are Beowulf's kinsmen. My name is Chakotay and this is Tuvok. Have you seen Beowulf?" I calmly asked.

"Yes. He was like no other. Hair straight and raven black. Eyes bright with a fierce fire. The burning gaze of a hero."

"Grandiloquence notwithstanding, that would qualify as a description of Mister Kim. How did you know he was Beowulf?" Tuvok asked.

"This is Harry's holonovel. It'd make sense that he'd be playing the hero. She might be able to help us figure out what happened to him." I explained quietly.

"A reasonable assumption."

"Your kinsman was a truly noble warrior. It is right you should avenge his death." Freya pitched in. Death? Harry? Please tell me she is joking.

"Yes. But first we'd like to know more about how Beowulf died."

"Of course. Come. I will take you to the king." She replied and lead us, through the forest.

\---20 minutes---

Tuvok and I stumbled out of the forest and followed Freya as she opened a large door with a grunt and revealed a large room with a throne was a large older man sat, overlooking a large buffet where men and women of all sizes swarmed around it in loud chatter.

"Hail, Lord Hrothgar! I bring new friends, Chakotay and Tuvok, kinsmen of Beowulf who come to avenge his death. Greet them well." She announced as we went farther into the room and people started to surround us. The Lord Hrothgar stood up and raised his hands in the air.

"I would bid you welcome to my hall, but the days of glad tidings are gone from this place. We grieve with you for your kinsman. We had hoped that a warrior of Beowulf 's strength and renown would be able to deliver us from our curse." Hrothgar exclaimed and was slightly pushed back down by one of his men.

"Could you tell us exactly what happened to him?"

"He met with the same fate as did thirty of our own warriors." His aide next to him snapped and the Lord nodded sadly in agreement.

"It's true. Grendel."

"That's the monster who's been attacking you." I clarified.

"Repelled by light and laughter, the beast waits until we slumber. Then bereft of remorse, Grendel comes in murderous rage to my hall to take my people, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it. If you are wise, you will forego your vengeance and return home. Death lives here now."

"My lord is fatigued. It is time to retire." The aide announced.

"We would like more information about Beowulf. Would it be possible to examine his body?"

"The body of Beowulf is gone, dragged down to Grendel's foul lair, no doubt. The beast leaves no traces."

"Did anyone actually see the battle?"

"No. Beowulf chose to face Grendel alone."

"Then I think we'd like to see this Grendel for ourselves."

"To what purpose? To raise false hopes in our king again, as did your kinsman? Leave us alone in our misery." The aide yelled.

"Unferth, these men are our guests. You will show them the hospitality they deserve." Freya snapped at him.

"They deserve nothing!" Unferth yelled. "If their Beowulf was truly the champion he claimed to be, then Grendel would be dead, his head mounted on a spear! Instead, we spend yet another night in terror."

"If you would allow us to assist you, perhaps we could help alleviate your terror-"

"Your names mean nothing to me. There are no songs of your deeds nor stories of the battles you have fought. Who are you to believe you can slay Grendel?"

"We have no intention of slaying anyone. We simply wish to examine the creature." Tuvok stated.

"Grendel might not wish to be examined without a fight. And if you would fight Grendel, then you will first prove your worth to me. Defend yourselves!" Unferth yelled and started to draw his sword when Hrothgar reached out and held him back. Then he looked towards us.

"You are able warriors. You may stand sentry tonight." The Lord announced and left the throne room, making the rest follow and the room quickly emptied. Leaving only us and Freya.

"You are brave men. I hope to see you again, fate permitting." She said morbidly and rushed off to another part of the castle. Tuvok and I quickly looked around to make sure no one else was there and I tapped my combadge to report.

"Chakotay to Janeway."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

Tom, B'Elanna and I all stood near the science station on the bridge, monitoring the holodeck, hoping to see why Harry went missing. I was explaining to them what happened in the holodeck before Harry went missing. 

"You were talking about...Star Wars?" B'Elanna repeated in confusion. I rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, again. Micheal, Sarah and I were having a lightsaber fight, Harry came in and asked what we were doing. We were playing Star Wars." I repeated again for the slow engineer as Tom grinned and B'Elanna scoffed in confusion.

"Why Star Wars? Out of all the programs you have. You decided to fight with lasers?" B'Elanna said.

"Well, when you say it like that...it sounds boring-"

"Because it is."

"Now hold on. Hear me out here. It's Star Wars."

"Is that supposed to...do something for me? So what if it's Star Wars." B'Elanna asked with annoyance lacing her tone.

"Well...you aren't getting the point."

"Clearly."

"Do you even know what Star Wars is?"

"No! I don't. I don't see why it matters anyway."

"Oh, it matters!" Tom blurted out. I groaned and lay my head down on the console.

"Now you got him started." I muttered.

"Go ahead." The Captain's voice said, allowing me to focus on the com channel, instead of the mindless bickering.

"Captain, we haven't found any definite signs of Harry, but we've encountered several holodeck characters who claim to know what happened to him." Tuvok replied over the channel.

"Mister Kim was running a holonovel based on the poem Beowulf. According to the holo characters, he attempted to battle a creature of some kind and was killed in the process."

"Killed?" The Captain repeated, bring Tom and B'Elanna back from their flirty reality.

"Since the safety programs are malfunctioning, we must consider the possibility." Chakotay said.

"But you haven't found a body."

"No. If we shut down the programme, we'd know if he's here or not."

"Run a diagnostic on the holodeck's imaging control systems. If they're not working, try to repair them. And relay your tricorder scans to the Bridge. I'd like to analyze your readings." The Captain ordered them.

"Aye, Captain. Chakotay out." Chakotay replied and cut the channel, so the Captain started to pace again in greater worry.

\-----

"The primary imaging matrix should be here behind this wooden panel. I will attempt to locate the auxiliary matrix. This ancient Earth culture seems fascinated with monsters." Tuvok explained as he examined a piece of the wood floor as I was pacing back and forth. My footsteps echoing across the stone flooring.

"Every culture has its demons. They embody the darkest emotions of its people. Giving them physical form in heroic literature is a way of exploring those feelings. The Vok'sha of Rakella Prime believes that hate is a beast that lives inside the stomach. Their greatest mythical hero is a man who ate stones for twenty-three days to kill the beast and became a saint." I said.

"Such fables are necessary only in cultures which unduly emphasize emotional behaviour. I would point out there are no demons in Vulcan literature." Tuvok replied in a calm demeanour. Which as always annoyed the hell out of me. I am having trouble believing I can survive another 75 years on the same ship as him.

"That might account for its popularity." I muttered.

"Bridge to Chakotay." The Captain's voice cut through the silence of the room. I quickly tapped my combadge.

"Chakotay here."

"Commander, we've analyzed your tricorder data. A deep-level scan shows minute quantities of photonic energy."

"How could it be in the holodeck?" I asked.

"We think it happened when we beamed aboard the samples from the protostar. There was a breach in the annular confinement beam, and photonic energy must have leaked into the transporter system." B'Elanna explained over the channel with Tom and Bini arguing about something in the background.

"And from there into other ship systems as well. We've already found some in the replicators." 

"That raises an uncomfortable possibility, Captain. If the holodeck's conversion nodes were contaminated, Ensign Kim may have inadvertently undergone the process of matter conversion." Tuvok added.

"You're saying he might have been converted into energy?" I demanded from Tuvok.

"We have to consider it a possibility. After all, the holodeck are basically an outgrowth of transporter technology, changing energy into matter and back again every time a programme is run." The Captain explained over the channel.

"Except it's not supposed to convert people."

"Hold on, Captain." I interrupted as a bright light shined through the door. "Something's coming."

Tuvok yanked out his tricorder.

"It is an object of approximately one metre in diameter." Tuvok reported.

"I think Grendel may be paying us a visit." 

"Captain, the holo-characters told us Kim was killed by Grendel. An examination of this part of the programme might be advisable." Tuvok suggested.

"Proceed."

"Captain, I'm picking up signs of matter-energy conversion."

"Emergency transport. Get them out of there now!"

The bright light forced the door open to the great hall, and the...glowing energy came through engulfing us. We struggled against its pull, but I felt like I was being torn apart.

\---End of Chapter 36: Next: Heroes and Demons: Part Two.---


	37. Heroes and Demons: Part Two.

Chapter 37: Heroes and Demons: Part Two.

(Time: Two hours later.)

Bini Filters POV

\-----

"Me?" The Doctor repeated in disbelief. Believe me, I am in the same boat. They expect us...the Doctor and I, to save Harry, Chakotay, and Tuvok.

"A hologram can't be converted into energy. It already is energy. You're the perfect choice." Tom insisted as Janeway, B'Elanna, Tom, and Kes stood in sickbay with us. I stepped forward, grabbing the "crowd's" attention.

"Why do I have to go with him?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because the Doctor might need back up. This is just a last chance scenario." The Captain explained.

"How do you intend to transfer me out of Sickbay?"

"We'll have to modify your data stream protocols and imaging systems. But the fact that you're going to the holodeck simplifies things. The projection systems are already in place there." B'Elanna explained behind us.

"And we're going to give you complete control over your magnetic containment field. You'll be able to make yourself solid or let the matter pass through you at will. Nothing on the holodeck will be able to touch you unless you want it to." The Captain added on.

"I see." He muttered.

"Think of this as your first away mission, Doctor. I can understand your hesitation. But there are three lives at stake, and you have the best chance of anyone on this ship to save them. Do you understand that?"

"Yes."

"Good. Your job is to find the photonic energy surge and scan it closely. We need all the data we can get. You'll have to interact with the characters in the holonovel, so make sure you're familiar with the Beowulf story. Your circuit modifications will be finished in three hours, and Bini, as mentioned before is there to help beam you two out in case you are attacked."

"Yes, Captain." we both replied.

"Computer, access full text of ancient Earth epic Beowulf including the historical annotation and cultural references." The Doctor ordered the computer as the Captain, B'Elanna and Tom all left sickbay.

"Data compilation in progress." The computer replied as we entered into his office and Kes stood at the doorway.

"Doctor?"

"Ah, Kes. Come in. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but my absence is no reason to suspend your studies. How are you doing with the protein synthesis text?" He asked, giving her, his undivided attention.

"I finished it yesterday."

"Good. Then you may as well start learning how to operate the base-pair sequencer. You'll find the manual in the technical database. Was there something else?"

"There's something bothering you." Kes stated as she approached him. I backed away from them, letting them have what looks to be a moment.

"Not at all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a great deal of preparation to do." The Doctor snapped at her and sat down at his desk, swiftly turning on his computer.

"You're nervous about this mission, aren't you?" She concluded. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, a hologram? Being nervous? Please, this guy is not nervous!

"Nervous?" The Doctor repeated with haste. "I can perform emergency surgery without getting nervous. I can make life-or-death decisions about patients without getting nervous. What makes you think I'm nervous?"

"Those things are familiar to you. You've been programmed to do them but, this is different, isn't it?"

"I can describe every detail of every piece of equipment in this Sickbay from biobed to neurostimulator, but I've never even seen a sky or a forest, let alone Vikings and monsters. I can't afford to fail but I don't know what to expect in that holodeck." The Doctor admitted.

"It's the holodeck! Not a real planet!" I argued. Kes shot me a "Not helping." glare and stepped closer to the Doctor.

"You've been telling me that you deserve to be treated like a member of the crew. Well, here's your chance. And I can tell you that none of the crew knows exactly what to expect when they go on an away mission. Doctor, have you chosen a name for yourself yet?"

"I have narrowed the list to three possibilities." He replied.

"Then let me suggest you choose one before you go. It might help you feel more like a Starfleet officer." Kes suggested.

"You may be right. I'll give it some thought. And Kes, thank you."

"Good luck." She said. I pulled up a chair and sat on the opposite side of his desk with a joyful smirk.

"Names, huh? Care to tell?" I asked with a side eye. He looked up at me with annoyance.

"It's not like you could help me, Ensign. So no." He snapped, I shrugged and leaned back.

"Spoiled sport. Maybe that should be your new name."

"Can you just grab a padd and get to work already."

"Yes, sir."

\---20 minutes---

The Doctor and I had finally reviewed enough about the situation to get at least a somewhat clear picture of what was going on and where ready to transport. I attached a phaser and tricorder onto my belt as the Doctor nervously paced, as Tom watched us curiously. He, then, tapped a few commands into the sickbay terminal and tapped his combadge.

"Paris to Janeway. We're ready for the transfer, Captain." He reported.

"Good. Go ahead." She acknowledged.

"How about you, Doctor? Are you ready?" Tom asked and the Doctor hesitantly nodded.

"Of course." He replied, then Tom looked at me.

"How about you, Bini."

"Ready. Let's get this over with." I snapped.

"I've already transported the Doctor's tricorder onto the holodeck. Engaging transfer circuits now." Tom reported and the Doctor shimmered out of the room. "Energizing Ensign Filters."

The transporter beam grabbed me and I reappeared in a dark lush forest with the only source of light was the full moon overhead. The Doctor stumbled around for a moment, picked up the tricorder and ran his hand along the tree bark in amazement. Right, it is the first time he has experienced this. 

"Is everything all right, Doctor? Ensign Filters?" The Captain asked over the open channel and since the Doctor was the leader of the "mission", I let him answer.

"Yes. There were no problems with the transfer or transport. We're on our way." He reported.

"Acknowledged. Janeway out."

We started to move in silence and follow the dim light of the castle in the distance, when suddenly a spear flew past my face, barely missing me and thudded into the tree beside me. I screamed and swore in panic, then collapsed to the ground as my heart raced, causing the Doctor to look around in panic.

Then Freya, the king's daughter, who I barely read about in the story came through the forest with a determined look crossing her face. She is a pretty boring character...much like the other one's

"Speak as a friend or stand challenged." She roared. Honestly, it annoyed the hell outta me, I will admit as I scrambled back up in haste. "I am--"

"Yes, you're Freya, the king's daughter." The Doctor interrupted. "A female warrior is known as a Shieldmaiden."

"We have never met and yet you know my name? Are you a sorcerer?" She demanded, pointing the sharp spear she held closer to his neck and giving me a quick untrusting glance.

"Like hell he is." I muttered.

"No. It's simply that your reputation precedes you. A warrior of your skill. You're quite famous where I come from." He argued.

"I did not know that word of my deeds has carried to other lands. Tell me what you have heard." She demanded.

"Well, your battle with--"

"Scyld, the Gar-Dane?" She interrupted.

"It's practically legend. An incredible story." 

"I burned his hall to the ground. There was nothing left but ashes." She roared happily.

"Charming." The Doctor and I replied sarcastically.

"And did you hear of my campaign against the Heatho-bards to the south? I fought them for--"

"I'd be delighted to hear all about it but I'm on an urgent mission of my own. I'm looking for Grendel."

"Only a warrior would seek that which others flee. What are your names?" She asked.

"I'm glad you asked. My name is Schweitzer. Doctor Schweitzer." The Doctor proudly announced. I leaned over and grabbed the Doctor's attention and started to whisper.

"That is a stupid name. Out of all the names in the world, you chose that? Where the hell did you pick a name like that from? Earth cooking?" I snapped. He glared down at me.

"You're one to speak. What type of name is Bini Filters anyway?" He snapped back.

"I will have you know that my middle name is Faustina. At least one part of my name - Is an ACTUAL name, Schweitzer." I barked.

"Schweitzer. A hero's name. What is yours little one?" Freya asked, interrupting our argument. I groaned internally and looked towards her. 

"Bini Filters." I snapped. She smiled and nodded, then gestured us to follow her down the lush path. 

"Come, I will take you to the king. The hall is not far from here." Freya said and lead us through the forest, stopping abruptly to pick up a few mushrooms, which she spun around with a big grin on her face and showed them to us.

"Look, fortune is with us. Atuta, a most powerful plant." She commented. The Doctor and I leaned forward and examined it.

"What exactly are you going to do with it?" I asked. She opened a pouch on her and slipped the mushrooms inside.

"We brew the Atuta into a broth which we drink before the battle. It brings on the spirit of the bear and gives us the strength to swing our swords."

"It's more likely to bring on profuse sweating, convulsions and acute delirium. This is an amonita muscaria, a fungus common to sub-arctic climates and, let me assure you, quite poisonous." The Doctor chimed in. Freya rolled her eyes and kept ongoing.

"Yes, but those it does not kill it makes strong. A most hardy plant. Are you a master of herb lore?" She asked.

"In a way, I suppose I am." The Doctor said, puffing up his chest as I could practically sense his ego being boosted as we kept ongoing.

"You are truly a man of many talents, Lord Schweitzer. Your people must value you greatly."

"You would think so." He mumbled and looked towards me. I shot my tongue out in defiance and skipped forward. We entered into a clearing where the castle sat. Freya pushed two huge doors open into the castle's great hall and we all entered into the building.

"Hail, Lord Hrothgar! I have brought new friends, Schweitzer, who has come to destroy Grendel, and Filters. Greet them well." She announced, catching the attention of the room.

"I would bid you welcome to my hall, but the days of glad tidings are gone from this place." The lord announced back with nods of agreement from others in the room.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but with your permission, sir, I'd like to stay here tonight and wait for Grendel." The Doctor announced.

"To what purpose?" The aide announced next to the lord with distrust. "To raise false hopes again, as have others before you? Leave us alone in our misery."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I have a mission." The Doctor replied and I stepped forward.

"Not to mention that if you don't let anyone help you, you are all screwed anyway." I barked.

"Your names means nothing to me. There are no songs of your deeds nor stories of the battles you have fought. Who are you to believe you can slay Grendel?" The aide barked at us. Who the hell is this guy to tell us what or what not we can't do!

"Shut your god damn mouth-" I yelled but the Doctor grabbed me by my mouth and dragged me back a few steps and let go, giving me a slight shove to stand next to Freya.

"Ignore my...assistant harsh words. She is immature. I'm simply a warrior. I'm only concerned with Grendel. I have no quarrel with you."

"Indeed you do. And if you will fight Grendel, then you will first prove your worth to me. Defend yourself!" The aide snapped and grabbed his sword. Freya quickly drew her own, it was a heavy two-handed blade and handed it to the Doctor.

"Fate be with you." She whispered and backed away. Some of the "warriors" at the big table in front of us laughed as the aide moved closer and swung his sword at the Doctor, which barely missed him.

"If this is your best, then you should thank me. Grendel would destroy you with far greater ease than I." He growled. The Doctor rolled his eyes and placed the sword on the nearest bench.

"This is absurd."

"So be it

The aide's swing went straight through the Doctor and the sword hits the floor, hurting his wrist. He fell to his knees in pain.

"You might want to put some ice on that. It'll take down the swelling." The Doctor snarkly replied.

"Our time of deliverance is at hand. We have been given a new champion, one whom weapons cannot hurt! The one who will destroy Grendel and end our suffering! All hail the hero! All hail Schweitzer!" Freya chanted, followed by the others. I groaned and shook my head. He is never going to get over this.

Next thing I know, we were shoved to the table and handed huge sticks of meat, the lord wobbled from his throne and sat beside the Doctor and Freya sat beside me, giving the Doctor adoring eyes.

"Eat. Eat." he insisted and we shared a look before picking up our...chunck of meat that quite frankly looked burned.

What...Um...What is it?" I asked. 

"Elk. When I built this hall, the forest ran thick with them. But today, the game's more scarce. Enjoy it, Lord Schweitzer. It is a great delicacy in our land." He insisted. The Doctor but into it and took a chunk and swallowed awkwardly. He hasn't really eaten before so this must be new to him also.

"It's quite good."

"We rarely hear stories of other lands. Honour us with a tale of your home to gladden our hearts." He insisted on us.

"We are not really storytellers." The Doctor insisted.

"Please, indulge us."

"Yes. Tell us a tale of your prowess in battle."

"Well, there was the time I managed to stop the spread of Paronisti measles before it became epidemic. For a while, things were touch-and-go. Six people came down with it. Fortunately, I was able to isolate the endoplasmic virus and replicate it in order to form an antibody. Even then, it wasn't altogether clear I could create an effective vaccine, but I worked at it for seventy-four hours straight and managed to create an inoculation that successfully protected the crew." The Doctor boasted. 

"What type of backwards world are you living in? The only reason you figured it out was because the Captain had a theory about it. Why don't you add that into your little tale?" I argued.

"Oh really, and have you done anything amazing like...I don't know...saving an entire crew of 149 people recently? I don't think so."

"Actually I saved the Maquis from complete destruction. What have YOU done that compares to saving thousands of lives? Hmm?" I shot back. I didn't send info to the Maquis to have a hologram try to be better than me.

"You'll excuse me, my lord, if I take leave of this folly." The aide announced and left the main hall quickly.

"A truly unique tale. Come, Lord Schweitzer. Allow me to show you around my home. If you are in need of anything, please do not hesitate to ask." The Lord replied and everyone started to dissipate.

"All I need is to find Grendel."

"You're a true champion, always ready for the fight. Ah, perhaps you would like some mead to fortify yourself for the battle."

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

"Away! You're disturbing Lord Schweitzer! It was with that weapon I made my first kill. I was eleven years old."

"You killed someone when you were eleven?" The Doctor repeated. I tugged on his uniform as the lord went onto La la land, the Doctor looked down at me with annoyance.

"It is not that unbelievable that someone can kill another person at the age of 11."

"How would you know?" He hissed.

"Because I may have killed someone when I was 11...Perhaps 10." I admitted.

”Why would you kill someone at 11!?”

”Life was complicated. Ya know...complicated!”

”That’s your excuse for ending someone’s life?!” 

“Well, it was a Cardassian-“

”That doesn’t justify ending their life!”

“Well, it's a poor weapon,” The lord’s voice interrupted us. “I agree, but a token of my youth. You must have similar trophies from your own childhood.” He said.

“I don't remember much about my childhood.” The Doctor replied.

“Well, I'm certain you distinguished yourself in battle many times and did honour to your father.” He insisted, before the Doctor could reply, the aide showed up again.

“My lord! It grows late. It is time to retire.” He hollered across the hall.

“Always with you it is time to sleep. Perhaps you have forgotten that the work of a warrior is battle not rest. You would do well to learn from Lord Schweitzer. This was a beautiful hall once, before Grendel. You will make it so again. You have our thanks.”

“I appreciate your faith in me, sire.” The Doctor replied and another character came and helped the lord to his room, leaving us with his aide who looked ready to kill us as he stormed over.

“You may have deceived them with your tricks, but the king is old and desperate for hope, and the rest are just fools!” He hissed at us but aimed it at the Doctor as I was mostly ignored.

“You have nothing to worry about, Unferth. Once I'm done with Grendel, I'll be leaving.” He insisted. Wait that’s the aides name? Unferth. Oh that is worse than both of our name together, god his mother must have hated him.

“We shall see. The morning will prove if your deeds are as strong as your words.”

Unferth spun around and left the room, suddenly we heard a clatter and Freya was near one of the fires near the back of the room with her armour resting beside her.

“The nights here are cold.” She explained. “I wanted to make certain you were comfortable.”

“I appreciate your concern. I thought everyone had gone to sleep.” The Doctor replied softly.

“Sleep does not come easily in this place. Not anymore. I was taught the world would end in winter. First there would be a desperate cold, followed by a demon who would devour the sun. It has been long since we felt summer, and a demon does walk these halls.”

“Freya, your world isn't coming to an end.”

”Hmmm, that’s debatable.” I muttered but was ignored by the both of them.

“Perhaps not. But it has changed. Every night, the monster comes. And every day, our numbers are lessened and no one will speak of it. No one speaks of the fear that he will be next. Each meal become quieter than the last, and after time, we barely speak at all. Do you know what it is to be alone among many and unable to speak your fears?”

“I think I do.”

“How do you survive?”

“I'm still learning how. I'm sure that's not very helpful.”

“Sometimes I believe I can see the moment of my own death. It comes in battle, I think, my sword raised high. It is said that fate often spares a doomed warrior if his courage can prevail, but there have been days when I have felt my own courage falter, and then you came.”

“I'm glad I could help.” The Doctor chirped as Freya got up and stood before us. A bit too close to the Doctor.

“Perhaps I can help you. Before combat, it is most important to stay warm.”

“Well, you've done an excellent job with the fire. I'm sure I'll-“

Suddenly, she jolted forward and planted a kiss on the Doctor, then slowly and pulled back and looked at our shocked faces...I think mine was more of a horrified vibe.

“Fire is not the only heat, Lord Schweitzer. You know where I sleep.” She muttered and hurried off to another part of the castle. There was a moment of silence before I finally spoke.

”Geez, she wants to get laid with you! God she must be desperate!”

”Bini! Enough!” He barked. I sighed and started to pace out of boredom, suddenly, strange sounds started to emit from outside. We both pulled out our tricorders and stood a few meters in front of the grand hall’s door. The Doctor tapped his combadge as the sound grew louder and louder.

“Holodeck to Bridge.” He said.

“We're monitoring you.” The Captain replies from the bridge, suddenly the door swung open, revealing a light making its way through, tendrils started to reach out towards us and we started to backaway.

“Captain, I'm picking up readings of photonic energy.”

”I think we are looking at it!” I added.

”Captain, it's right in front of me. It's some kind of photonic energy formation.” The Doctor said and suddenly it flew towards us, wrapping one of the things around his arm.

”Doctor! MOVE!” I yelled. “Emergency! Get us out of here!” 

Suddenly, it reached out and grabbed me. I saw a look of horror pass across the Doctor’s face as I was yanked towards the light. I crawled against the floor in a fruitless attempt at saving myself.

But, I knew it was too late once the Doctor shimmered away and the light engulfed my vision and my body felt like it was getting torn apart.

———

Tom Paris’s POV

“Sickbay. Report.” The Captain barked. The Doctor shimmered into sickbay...without Bini and with only half of one of his arms.

“Er, I have him, Captain, more or less. I think you'd better come take a look at this.” I reported as the Doctor stared at his...arm. There was a moment of silence of the channel.

”Where is Ensign Filters?”

”I wasn’t able to get her out. I am sorry Captain.”

”It is alright Tom. We will be there soon. Janeway out.”

—10 minutes later—

“How does it feel?” I asked as the Doctor moved his new arm around and B’Elanna confirmed that it was fully connected to his matrix and the Captain carefully watched him from the sidelines.

"Apparently, contact with photonic energy disrupted your magnetic cohesion, but we're still not sure if that's what happened to the others." The Captain concluded.

"Captain, take a look at this. The readings from the Doctor's tricorder when the energy surge made contact with him."

"They're showing a synaptic pattern. I wouldn't expect to see something like this in photonic energy. Is this the first time those patterns have shown up like this?"

"Yes, but it's the first time we've had clear readings from a moment of contact. I wonder if I could produce these same patterns in the samples we have in Engineering."

"If you can, you might be able to get more information about how photonic energy damaged the holodeck systems."

"I'm on it." B'Elanna chirped.

"I'll give you a hand." I said and followed her out of sickbay.

\---End of Chapter 37. Next: Heroes and Demons: Part 3---

AN: Yep. I know. Another short chapter. I am working on making them longer like before but-Haha-I am lazy as hell.


	38. Heroes and Demons: Part Three.

Chapter 38: Heroes and Demons: Part Three.

Micheal Janeway's POV

I walked into engineering. I overheard Mommy talking with the Doctor about how Bini, Chakotay, Tuvok and Harry went missing. I was in the back of sickbay when I heard it, I don't think they heard me but now I am on a mission. A mission to help. I have been pretty useless on this ship and it is time I helped.

I marched across engineering and tugged on B'Elanna's uniform sleeve at the nearest console in front of the warp core. She jumped and spun around, almost hitting me in the process. It took her and Tom a few moments to calm down and realize that I was there.

"Micheal!" She shrieked. "What the hell have I told you about scaring me! Don't do it!"

"Sorry, B'Elanna. Can I help?" I asked as Tom smirked with a wink towards me and walked to the storage area of engineering to grab something.

"Help? HELP? I almost just killed you and all you have to say is 'can I help?" She said in disbelief, which I didn't really understand because that was just B'Elanna. She almost kills someone every day, how is this new? I nodded.

"Yep." I chirped with a smile. She scoffed and ruffled my hair as Tom came back with a storage container and placed it on the console they were working on.

"Fine. You can watch what we are doing. But, don't get in the way. Alright?" She said.

"Alright."

"Good. Tom?" B'Elanna asked. Tom typed in a few commands and their attention shifted from me to the container and the console's readings.

"Okay, I've initiated a polarisation field. I'm introducing it to the container." Tom reported.

"We're getting a reaction." B'Elanna said.

"It's producing a synaptic pattern, all right. Highly complex."

An orange...energy appeared inside the container but suddenly broke free, causing us to step back in alarm and it suddenly flew into the nearest bulkhead.

"Wh-What was that?" I asked as chaos broke through engineering and B'Elanna started barking orders. Tom ran back to the console and brought up a diagram of the ship.

"Whatever it is, it's cutting through the bulkheads." He informed me as his hands frantically tapped in commands.

"Let's get a containment field around it." B'Elanna ordered, helping Tom activate one.

"It's heading for deck fourteen, section C five."

"Okay, now I've got a containment field blocking it." B'Elanna reported.

"Oh. It's changing direction. It's like it's avoiding the containment field."

"Let's give it another try. Now it's blocked on three sides."

"It's changing course, heading for the open side."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" B'Elanna asked him with a flash of excitement in her eyes.

"Those synaptic patterns could be some sort of neural net." Tom concluded.

"We may be dealing with a life form."

"Bridge to Engineering." Mommy's voice cut through engineering on the com channel.

"Torres here." B'Elanna quickly replied.

"We're detecting an energy mass moving through the ship."

"Right. It broke through the sample container. Captain, it's showing the properties of a life form."

"A life form?' Mommy repeated.

"It seems to have a neural net, and it's demonstrating signs of intelligent behaviour. It's cutting its way through the ship, heading for the outer hull. It'll breach in about fifteen seconds." B'Elanna explained.

"Are there any critical systems in its path?"

"Negative."

"Then let it go. Be ready to seal the hull breach with a force field. I'll have a damage control team standing by for repairs. And let's track it on sensors when it gets out." Mommy ordered.

"Captain. It's penetrating the outer hull."

The ship jolted and I stumbled to the ground. An engineer quickly helped me up and ran off to do her other duties.

"Force field is in place."

"I'm showing the energy form one hundred metres off our port side." Tom said. I looked at the console as it showed the bright light outside of the ship, suddenly a bigger version appeared and the two joined and it disappeared again.

\-----

(20 minutes later.)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"It appears to be some kind of photonic lattice." I said to the Doctor as we stood in sickbay with B'Elanna, trying to figure out our next steps.

"And it seems pretty clear that the energy form was trying to get back to it as though it's a shelter of some kind." B'Elanna added.

"Or maybe a transportation device. Their equivalent of a ship. At any rate, we had sensor contact for a few seconds, and we picked up three distinct bio-electrical patterns inside it." I continued. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at me.

"Bio-electrical? What are you suggesting, Captain?" The Doctor asked.

"We have four missing crewmen. Our best guess has been that they were somehow converted into energy while they were on the holodeck. We find no sign of them on this ship. Then we pick up three discrete patterns in that lattice when you and Bini were attacked, which I now assume are four. Four patterns that don't match anything else in that lattice, and which have biological components. I don't think it's a stretch to hypothesize that those are our crew members, converted into a kind of photonic energy."

"But what are they doing over there? How did they get there?" B'Elanna asked.

"We have good evidence now that there are photonic beings that live in that protostar. Life forms that have intelligence. We didn't know that when we beamed those energy samples on board. We had no idea that what we were doing, in essence, was capturing those life forms. We locked them in a containment field and began to experiment on them. If my people were taken like that, I know what my response would be. I would do whatever was necessary to get them back." I explained to them.

"Then you think they have simply retaliated against us?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes. These beings can manifest themselves on the holodeck in the matrix of a holo-character. That's how they were able to take our crew members hostage."

"Captain, if you're right about this, then we should return the remaining life form."

"A gesture, to show we mean well. It's certainly worth a try." I replied.

"If I took the life form onto the holodeck and released it to Grendel, maybe they'll understand and release our people."

"Ordinarily, officers go through intensive training before they're put into a first contact situation but you're the only one who can do this safely."

"I'd like to finish what I started, Captain. I can do this." The Doctor insisted.

"I agree. Make arrangements to transfer the life form to a container so the Doctor can carry it. But remember, if you're holding the container, you'll have to stay in solid form."

"I understand."

\-----

(AN: The following time jump truly shows how lazy I am. Haha. Not joking.)

Bini Filters's POV

"Holodeck to Bridge."

OK, something is going on. I groaned and rolled onto my back as a bright light covered my vision ontop of my closed eyelids. 

"Go ahead, Doctor. What is it?"

Doctor? Captain? Whh-What is going on?

"We have them back, Captain. All three of them."

"Good work, Doctor. Janeway out."

I opened my eyes and crawled up. I way on the floor with a dazed Harry, Tuvok, and Chakotay.

"Yeah, good work. Would you mind telling me where I was?" Harry interrupted and I nodded in agreement.

\-----

Kes's POV

((Captain's log, stardate 48710.5. Since the return of our missing crewmen, we've been unable to locate any further traces of the photonic aliens.))

"I am broken. Stop bothering me." The familiar voice of a complaining Bini Filters said as I entered into sickbay to see her laying down on a biobed, staring at the sickbay ceiling as Micheal and Sarah stood on either side of her with plastic swords with lights on it.

"Come on! We need to defeat the empire with real Light Sabers. Sarah sucks at being Palpatine!" Micheal complained and Bini looked over to him, horrified and sat up, glaring at Micheal.

"Palpatine? The emperor is an old shrivel man who is a sith lord, most likely centuries old and you are comparing his acting too...Let's see, Sarah! She is five and can barely walk straight without face planting herself to the floor!" Bini argued.

"Hey!" Sarah barked back and Bini gave her an apologetic look before looking back at Micheal. Suddenly, the Captain walked out of the Doctor's office and ordered them to stop.

"Please, calm down you three. The Doctor and I are having an important conversation!" She said. They all nodded and she reentered the office with him and the three continued to argue.

"You played Emperor Palpatine once. Can't you do it again?" Micheal begged.

"That was one time and I was being Darth Vader."

"But Darth Vader is a dude...and tall." Micheal said with a cheeky grin.

"He is also a cyborg. No one can tell he wears a mask for goodness sake. Get a hologram of the Emporer."

"But there is also the fact that he has brain cells."

"Brain cells?"

"You don't have any."

It took Bini a moment to figure out what Micheal meant and the shock on her face was memorable.

"You-Wh-What the-Damn you! OK, that's it. I am going to seriously injure you!" Bini growled. Micheal and Sarah grinned and started running towards the entrance of sickbay where I was. Bini jumped out of the biobed. Slightly stumbled but started running after them. They didn't seem to notice me as I stood in their way, about to stop them and managed to barely move out of their way as they entered into the corridor.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

The Doctor was explaining to me his relationship with a character named Freya and how his journey ended on the holodeck.

"I don't know if the being understood language or just my behaviour. It would have been interesting to pursue the relationship further."

"It's one of the most exciting aspects of space exploration, meeting new species, establishing communication, sharing differences and similarities." I said, casting a quick glance to my children and Bini was they seemed to be in a deep conversation.

"I'm sorry none of that happened this time." He replied with...emotion.

"But it did. It just didn't happen in very predictable ways." I assured him. "But if you think about it, we entered into conflict, communicated, and eventually established a peace treaty with them. I'm placing a special commendation in the logs for exemplary performance by the Chief Medical Officer during his first away mission."

"Thank you."

"I'd like to cite you by name. Kes tells me you've chosen one. Is that true?" I asked.

"I had, but I'm not sure I want to keep it. The last time I heard that name spoken was a painful one. I don't think I want to be reminded." He replied.

"Sounds like you had quite an adventure on that holodeck, Doctor."

"Yes, I would say so."

"Well, something tells me you haven't had your last one." I commented.

"Something tells me the same thing."The Doctor replied and suddenly I heard--

"Brain cells?"

"You don't have any."

"You-Wh-What the-Damn you! OK, that's it. I am going to seriously injure you!"  
The shock on the Doctor's face must have mirrored my own as we turned to look at the main sickbay area, and watched as Bini shot up from her biobed, the Doctor moved forward to order her to back down but it was too late as Micheal and Sarah ran out of sickbay, barely missing Kes as all three of them ran out.

I felt a flare of anger at them and clenched my fists.

"Excuse me, Doctor." I said as politely as possible, then marched out, quickly apologizing to Kes for them as I passed her.

"Something tells me the same thing."

\---End of Chapter 38: Next: ???---

AN: I am thinking of doing a chat story next. So keep in tuned for that!


	39. The Randomness of Life/Short Story

AN: I had a plan for this story. And three days later I forgot what it was so...here. This is the end result and I am too tired to rewrite it.

Chapter 39: The Randomness of Life/Short Story.

(Three days later.)

Bini Filters POV

\-----

*Beep. Beep.*

I groaned and opened my eyes in my dark quarters, tightly hugging my teddy bear and tightly wrapped in my blankets early in the mourning.

*Beep. Beep.*

That is not my wake up alarm. I slightly lifted my head to see my padd was on and flashing an incoming message on the crew chatroom. God, I should not stay up doing stupid reports anymore. I groaned again as my stiff joints moved and swiped the padd up, laying back on my bed and allowed my eyes to adjust to the light and opened up the chatroom.

\-----

MichealTheCaptain joined: The Chatroom.

MichealTheCaptain added UnknownFilters.

MichealTheCaptain: Bini?

MichealTheCaptain: Bini?

\-----

I sighed and put the padd down, staring up at the ceiling in annoyance.

"Computer, what time is it in standard time?" I asked, blinking my eyes several times to try and wake up.

"The time is 4 am."

Great. I only had two hours of sleep. Great. Why the hell is he up?

\-----

UnknownFilters: It is 4 am. You know that right?

MichealTheCaptain: yeah

UnknownFilters: GO TO BED.

MichealTheCaptain: I cant sleep. I had a really bad nightmarre.

UnknownFilters: Tell your mother.

MichealTheCaptain: mommy isn't here. idk where she is.

UnknownFilters: That is not my problem. Just ask the computer where she is. Very simple. We have tech for a reason.

MichealTheCaptain: But I have a question

UnknownFilters: What?

MichealTheCaptain: How do i hack into the EMH's holo-thing.

UnknownFilters: Why would you need to know that?

MichealTheCaptain: Classified.

UnknownFilters: I am not going to tell you unless you tell me.

MichealTheCaptain: I want to play a prank.

UnknownFilters: That can mean many things. What prank specifically?

MichealTheCaptain: a prank

UnknownFilters: I am just about ready to go back to sleep. Tell me or I am leaving.

MichealTheCaptain: I want to make him have wings and emotions

UnknownFilters: As much as that seems hilarious, but WHY?

MichealTheCaptain: he yelled at me today when I got hurt running. Mommy said something about us being little angles and he didn't agree with that, he said we were more like devils, then he and mommy got into a fight and I want revenge.

UnknownFilters: Wow. I don't know what to say to that.

MichealTheCaptain: please just tell me how to do it already

UnknownFilters: How stupid do you think I am exactly? Again, it is 4 AM. Bed. Now.

MichealTheCaptain: you are being mean.

UnknownFilters: Wrong. I am tired. Let me sleep.

MichealTheCaptain: PLEASE

UnknownFilters banned MichealTheCaptain from: The Chatroom.

\-----

I turned off my padd and tossed it on my bed, I snuggled back into my covers and started to drift back to sleep.

"Janeway to Filters." A strong childlike voice entered my room.

Ahem. Fuckin Micheal is calling me on my combadge. Maybe I should just tell the Captain.

"Janeway to Filters, I won't stop bothering you unless you help me."

I growled and rolled over to my nightstand, swiping my combadge and tapping it to turn it on.

"Filters here. Listen up, I need to sleep so leave me the hell alone. Filters out." I barked back and slammed my badge down on my table, then shifted to be on my back and looked up to the ceiling.

"Janeway to Filters. You woke up Sarah."

Oh my god. Why the hell does the universe hate me so much!?

Janeway to Filters." The young, exhausted and annoyed voice of Sarah called over.

I am thinking about taking a phaser and just shooting myself right now just for some shut-eye. I gave out a frustrated sigh and grabbed my combadge again.

"Filters here. What is it, Sarah?" I asked impatiently.

"You *Yawn* woke me with *yawn* all your yelling." She said groggily.

"Sorry, Sarah." I started softly, pushing down my anger. "Go back to sleep and if Micheal shows any signs of annoying me again, get your Mother. Alright?"

"Alright. Bye, Bini."

"Bye Sarah. Filters out." I said and cut the channel.

I tucked myself in, for the third time, and drifted back to sleep. Third times the charm.

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

B'Elanna, Harry and I all sat at one of the few empty tables in the messhall eating breakfast before our shifts. 

"So, got any juicy news anyone?" I asked, hoping to get something good to fuel the rumour hill.

"Unforntantly no. Nothing." Harry replied, B'Elanna rolled her eyes and took a bit of her food that was unusually edible today.

"Is that really all you two care about? Rumours and mysteries of the secret life of everyone in the crew, especially our fellow senior officers." B'Elanna complained and leaned against the table.

"Well, it's not like we all work in engineering where we get to do something every moment of every day. We are just lowly officers that deal with the malfunction whenever engineering gets lazy." I said, B'Elanna narrowed her eyes at me and barred her teeth at me.

"What?" She said dangerous low. "We are the only reason this piece of trash is still flying."

Bini, who just happened to be walking by our table halted beside B'Elanna and looked down at her in shock.

"Did you just call Voyager a piece of trash?" She asked with a raised eyebrow."

"Indeed she did." I said with a grin. Bini blinked a couple of times before headed back to her table, where Mollie was. Setting a food/water bowl down for her on the ground before diving into her own meal. Harry gestured for me to look at him as B'Elanna looked ready to rip my head from my body.

"I have a serious question." He started. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Yes, he does." B'Elanna barked. I gulped as she gave me an evil grin and clenched her hand into a fist and hit her open hand, then gestured towards me.

"Tom, start rethinking your life." Harry suggested.

"Believe me, I am already doing it." I muttered.

\-----

Bini Filters POV

I have a god damn headache because of Micheal and his stunt last night...Well, this mourning at 4 am. We settled it with the Captain...mostly. She is giving me half the day off but that means I need to take care of Mollie according to Micheal and Sarah. So now, I am eating breakfast with a dog. Not one of the strangest things I have done.

I chewed my toast slowly rereading my report for Tuvok. Thinking about how I could make it sound...interesting. Not for Tuvok, no, no, no. For anyone else who has to read this steaming pile of useless words that really mean nothing. Nothing happened a week ao in the brig, nothing happened three days ago, and nothing happened yesterday.

*Beep. Beep.*

Just...damn it.

I switched my padd's tabs to the crew chatroom again.

\-----

TomFlyBoy entered The Chatroom.

Harry entered The Chatroom

Harry added UnknownFilters to The Chatroom

TomFlyBoy: Bini

UnknownFilters: What? I am busy. Why couldn't you have just called me on the combadge? Or, I don't know, come over to my table. You know I am in the messhall.

Harry: Oh we know all right.

TomFlyBoy: WTF was that, Harry?

Harry: Sarcasm.

UnknownFilters: ...What?

Harry: idk move on.

TomFlyBoy: Right. OK, why are you so tired. You looked like you just walked through hell and back, waiting to die, and just can't because your life is too sad.

UnknownFilters: wow. Just wow.

\-----

I looked up from the padd and over to Tom and Harry's table. Tom was nodding towards me to try and say he was right as, Harry, with a confused expression, was reading the padd and B'Elanna was talking with Samantha Wildman at the other table about who knows what.

I am too tired to deal with people right now. I shut off my padd and rushed out of the mess hall before Neelix tried to drag me into another personal hell of a conversation.

I walked into the corridor and nodded to passing crewmembers o my way to my shift in the brig. Praying that no one else got in my way.

\---End of Chapter 39: Next: ???---


	40. Elogium: Part One.

AN: Was I the only one who was really uncomfortable during this episode? It was just weird. Not as weird as Threshold but it is up there on like...the top 10 list of weird episodes for Voyager. I was excited to write this, despite the fact I never really liked the episode, because I think Micheal, Sarah and Bini would fit pretty well into this.

IMPORTANT: Also, I have decided to make Micheal's birthday pass in between the last episode and this one. Basically, you are coming back to this story and Micheal is now 10, Sarah is still 5, her birthday will come soon. I didn't write a birthday scene because my timeline is all screwed up right now. 

If you want me to write Sarah's birthday short story or have any ideas you have for me to incorporate into the story that you think would fit well, then please tell me! I could always use more ideas. Which you can probably tell that I am lacking right now.

Again, Micheal is 10 now. Sarah is still five and Mollie is actually 5 years old. Bini is still 15.

Chapter 40: Elogium: Part One.

(One month later after The Randomness of Life/Short Story.)

Chakotay's POV

\---

I marched down the corridor, trailed closely by Bini as she waved a padd in front of me to grab my attention. She managed to finally keep my pace beside me with a determined march.

"I feel like I am being ignored." She pouted.

"I feel like you should go talk with Tuvok about your duty roaster." I countered. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

I abruptly stopped, almost causing Bini to walk into me and she looked up at me with a scowl.

"Why do you hate the brig so much anyway?" I asked, she opened her mouth to respond but I held up my hand to silence her. "And if your reason is that it is boring, don't bother to tell me. Everyone already knows that side of the story."

"It is not that." She barked back. "It is the love birds that are also with me during my shift. Idiots."

"What?" I said in surprise.

"What? Where have you been? You know people are getting hitched right? It is like I am living on a Love boat of hell." She complained.

"Wait, when did people start to get together?" I said, stopping her before she went on another ten-minute rant about how Love is rigged.

"I don't know. It's your job to know!" She replied.

"It's not. Anyway, about your duty roaster..." I said, shoving the subject in a different direction. Bini brightened up with hope and handed me her padd. It had her performance report. She pointed to her recent grades which were...alright. We started down the corridor again.

"As you can see, my grades are great! I think I deserve a better position." She argued.

"Can you handle it?"

"P-pardon?" She stammered in surprise.

"Honestly, these grades aren't really anything special. They are average at best. Also, multiple people have filed complaints that you are not a "people's person." I said. She looked forward for a moment of confusion but then looked back at me.

"Not a "People's person? What is this job? An election!?" She snapped.

"You need to be able to get along with people, especially other species if you want to be put into one of the main security teams. Which is what I know you want to do." I argued.

"Think about what you and everyone else want to think. But, I know. For a fact that I am delightful." She said and puffed. I withheld a laugh at how clueless she is sometimes as we stopped in front of a turbo lift.

"I think you need to check your ego." I suggested and pressed a turbo life button and the turbo lift doors slid open to reveal two officers locked in a romantic embrace. They immediately stopped kissing and drew back, embarrassed to be caught.

"Oh! Sir. We, er. We're just er." One of the crewmembers stammered out in panic and embarrassment and the other one had the smart move and kept quiet.

"Yes, I can see that." I said and we moved out of the way as they scurried away. Bini entered the turbo lift first and crossed her arms over her chest.

"See? We are living on a love boat with everyone sucking face!" She said. Tom and Kes (carrying boxes of leafy greens.) were also walking down the corridor and briefly watched the couple stumbled down the corridor in embarrassment.

"What was that all about?" Tom asked as they also entered into the turbo lift with us.

"People sucking faces." Bini blurted out in amusement of her new saying.

"I'd call it an example of indiscreet shipboard fraternisation." I explained.

"Really?" Tom said and whistled. "Sorry I missed it."

"Deck six." I barked.

\-----

Kes's POV

"Thank you for your help, Tom." I said happily as we carried the boxes through the messhall and dropped them in the kitchen counter by Neelix was side-eyeing Tom as he told me one last joke and I giggled at it.

"Yeah. See you later." He said.

"Right." I chirped as Tom waved at me and left. I looked back at Neelix's anguished face. "Here's the cabbage you asked for. Is something wrong?"

Neelix started going through the cabbage and his face morphed to disgust and he picked up a spawn beetle.

"What's this?" He asked. I carefully grabbed the beetle from his hand and held it up for him to see on my hand.

"A spawn beetle. Oh, they cross-pollinate the Oblissian cabbage. Have you ever seen such fascinating striations? Oh, isn't it beautiful?" I asked.

"I doubt the Captain would think so if she found it crawling around in her salad." He replied harshly.

"There is something wrong. What is it?" I asked.

"No, nothing. I'm just very busy. So, you're seeing Tom Paris later?" He bitterly snapped out as we continued to sort through the cabbage. Why was he so angry? What did I do? What does Tom have to do with...this?

"What?" I questioned. "No, not that I know of."

"He said, see you later. You said, right. Is he helping you in the Airponics bay now?" He snapped.

"He was just helping me carry these." I gestured towards the boxes.

"How thoughtful." He sarcastically replied. I slammed down the greens and turned to him as he kept ripping apart the cabbage, refusing to look at me.

"Neelix, this is getting ridiculous. You're imagining things that aren't there."

"You're such an innocent! I see the way he looks at you. I used to look at women that way. I know what it means." He insisted. "Thank you for bringing the cabbage. I can handle this from here. Thank you."

I snarled and hurried off towards the aeroponics bay to calm down.

\-----

Chakotay's POV

"We've detected a strange energy configuration off the port bow." The Captain started to explain to us as Paris and I walked out of the turbo lift and onto the bridge. She stood at the top of the bridge, looking down at the console attached to the railing and then back up at the viewscreen as something strange, that sort of resembled a cloud took form from far away.

"Any idea what it is?" Tom asked as he relieved an ensign from his station.

"It appears to be some sort of magnetic disturbance." Harry said but my mind drifted as I moved to stand next to her and thought about the incident in the turbo lift with the couple.

"We're going to take a closer look." She said and looked towards me, she tilted her head slightly and moved a bit closer next to me and whispered. "You seem a little preoccupied, Commander."

"This morning Bini and I interrupted a couple who were kissing in the turbolift. Of course, Bini handled it as well as an immature child would." I started. She chuckled softly which made my heart flutter. She should be happy more.

"What did she do?" She quietly asked in amusement.

"She explained the situation to Tom as "smacking faces." I replied, thinking back to the rather amusing comment. Her smile grew bigger as she stifled a laugh.

"Smacking faces?" She repeated. "That's new. But why does that concern you?"

"I've been wondering if we should establish a policy regarding fraternization." I admitted.

"Well, the couple in question might be urged to show a bit more discretion, but Starfleet has always been reluctant to regulate peoples' personal lives." She argued, our voices still hushed over the usual banter of interest on the bridge.

"Of course. But we're in a unique situation here. The development of intimate relationships might cause us problems that wouldn't arise on other ships."

"I understand what you're saying but," She started. "We're a long way from home. Everyone is lonely, and all we have is each other. I think eventually people will begin to pair off."

"Including you?" I said and for some reason I felt...hope. The hope of what?

"As captain, that's a luxury I don't have. Besides, I lost my husband a little more than a year ago." She said bitterly. "I don't think I would be ready for that type of a commitment for a while, especially if it is someone under my command."

"We're in visual range, Captain." Harry said, breaking our private conversation before I could finally learn more about her, something I had been attempting to do for quite a few months now.

"On-screen." She barked and I followed her back to the middle of the bridge and the "cloud" became more clear and looked like energetic vapour.

"Magnify." She ordered and the screen view increased to show space dwelling life forms.

"Full sensor scan, Mister Kim."

"Their internal energy patterns appear to be consistent with discrete organic processes."

"Captain, I'd like the chance to study them at close range." I insisted.

"So would I, Commander."

"But let's not get too close. We wouldn't want to disturb their natural behaviour." I suggested and she nodded in agreement.

"Half impulse, Mister Paris. Take us into bioscanner range." She ordered and we sat down at our command chairs.

"Aye, Captain."

\-----

Kes's POV

Micheal and Sarah were scurrying around the Airponics bay, helping me take care of the plants as part of their daily schedule. I grabbed a spawn beetle from my box of beetles to help them grow better with the help of a digested Sarah and Micheal, who was happily scaring her with them and Mollie was asleep on the floor.

I grabbed something and started to eat it by impulse, I guess it is one of the plants I was harvesting, I scooped another handful when I realized they were moving just before I was about to eat it. Micheal and Sarah, who were across from me screamed and Micheal frantically pointed towards my open hand. Mollie was barking in alarm beside me as she jumped around.

I looked down at my hand that was filled with the beetles, oh my caretaker, oh my caretaker! I ate them! I ate bugs!

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

"The swarm is not particularly dense, Captain. I estimate their number at fewer than two thousand." Tuvok said as Tom moved the ship closer and the creatures became more clear on the screen.

"They're really moving." Tom absentmindedly pointed out.

"He's right," I confirmed and checked their bio scans. "They've accelerated to a velocity of approximately one thousand kilometres per second."

"It's possible we're frightening them." Ensign Wildman, a blonde ensign in charge of science suggested to us.

"Keep us within scanner range, Lieutenant," The Captain ordered Tom. "But try to avoid rapid acceleration."

"Aye, Captain."

"Take a look at this. See the way they propel themselves?" Chakotay said as the Captain looked at the console in between them.

"They seem to flagellate, almost like protozoa." She muttered.

"Exactly. But they're achieving incredible speeds. Over three thousand kilometres per second." Chakotay explained and the Captain looked up to Ensign Wildman again.

"Ensign Wildman, scan the field for repeating patterns. Maybe they're capable of some type of communication."

"Aye, Captain."

"Their internal anatomy's also very unusual. They don't appear to have a digestive system of any kind, but they have an extremely porous outer covering. My guess would be that they absorb nutrients directly from space." He added.

"Incredible. A space-dwelling life form capable of metabolizing inorganic matter."

"Particle density in this part of space isn't very high. That might explain why they have to keep moving so fast."

"Feeding at three thousand kilometres per second. Not exactly leisurely dining is it?" Chakotay joked.

\-----

Bini Filters POV

I sipped my Hot Chocolate as Sarah, Micheal and Mollie had their own lunch. It was that time of the day again and as usual, we were sitting together discussing events.

"So, anything else interesting happen today?" I asked.

"People don't like us." Sarah muttered and stabbed her Mac and Cheese that Neelix attempted to make with Delta Quadrant ingredients.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"People...just...look at us weird. They don't talk to us, they only help us if it is absolutely necessary and they always look sad whenever they see us too." Micheal explained.

"People had kids in the Alpha Quadrant. Perhaps they are just sad that they can't be together." I suggested.

"Maybe. But that wasn't the worst thing this mourning. Kes almost ate bugs!" Micheal stated. Hot Chocolate almost came flying out of my nose once his words registered.

"WHAT!?" I yelled. Causing some people to look towards our table but quickly lose interest and turned back to their own conversations, I lowered my voice to avoid being overheard. "She almost ate bugs?" 

"Yeah, thank goodness we stopped her too." Micheal said with a smirk as we finished up. I carried their dishes back to the kitchen counter and we all started to walk out of the messhall.

"Yeah, gee, what do you think would happen if she actually did eat them?" I thought out loud and Micheal and Sarah gave me a disgusted look with Mollie letting out a soft woof from behind us.

"I don't want to think about it." Micheal said as we entered the corridor.

"Well, aren't you the least bit-" I started but was interrupted with someone's muffled screaming. Next thing we knew, we watched as Neelix, carrying Kes, who's face was stuffed with flowers walked by us with a determined look. "What the hell?"

We followed them in alarm. 

"Neelix, what is going on?" I asked as Kes struggled against Neelix's grip.

"Kes can't stop eating!" He yelled against Kes's protests. 

"Oh, maybe we didn't stop her..." Micheal muttered in embarrassment.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

"They're changing course again, Captain, and accelerating. Should I follow them?" Tom asked.

"I'm concerned that we're disturbing them. Let's drop back a bit, give them a little more room." She replied.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Captain, we're accelerating. We're getting closer to the swarm." I reported.

"Mister Paris?"

"I'm trying to slow down, Captain."

"Our velocity doesn't correspond to impulse reactor output. We're moving much faster than we ought to be." I explained.

"They seem to be pulling us toward them." Tom stated.

"Sensors indicate an EM resonance field. The creatures seem to be creating their own magnetic wake. That is what is pulling the ship." Tuvok chimed in.

"We're getting closer."

"Mister Paris, reverse thrusters." The Captain ordered.

"Helm controls aren't responding, Captain."

"Mister Tuvok, raise shields."

"Non-functional, Captain."

"They're pulling us in."

The lights around the bridge flickered and faded in darkness, the bridge was dark except for the consoles liting it up.

"Damage report." The Captain barked.

"Life support's functioning normally, Captain, but there's a huge fluctuation in the EPS grids. It's wreaking havoc with the impulse engines." I said.

"Warp drive's still online. One burst and we'd be out of here." Tom added.

"But our exhaust could seriously harm the creatures." Chakotay pointed out. The Captain got up and started to pace, stopping briefly to look at the approaching swarm before tapping her combadge.

"Janeway to Torres." She said, opening a com channel to Engineering. "Do you have any thoughts about how to get us out of this swarm without engaging warp engines?"

"We might try something like a targ scoop." B'Elanna suggested on the channel.

"Can you enlighten us, Lieutenant?"

"Klingons put them on the front of ground assault vehicles. They emit a high-frequency tone that disperses targ herds in their path. I can modify the main deflector to create an inverted magnetic pulse. Project it toward the swarm. It might be enough to nudge the creatures out of the way." B'Elanna explained.

"Good idea, Lieutenant. Proceed."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

Kes was shivering and very sweaty as she sat on the biobed and watched us as we stood in a small group in front of the medical console.

"You're sure the beetles weren't poisonous? Or the flowers?" Neelix asked nervously.

"There are no toxins present in her system." The Doctor replied with annoyance and grabbed a medical tricorder, circling Kes.

"Doctor, why is she eating all these strange things? What's wrong with her?" Neelix continued to press.

"I am conducting an examination in order to determine that." The Doctor snapped back.

"But don't you have any ideas?"

"Her unusual appetite may merely indicate a nutrient deficiency. It is not unusual for humanoids to crave foods that are rich in the very vitamins and minerals that their bodies are lacking."

"You can't mean my body lacks dirt?" Kes bit back, struggling against her cold chills.

"Her body temperature is elevated three point nine degrees."

"She's burning up!"

"And I'm detecting elevated levels of electrophoretic activity in her nervous system."

"You have to bring them down!"

"There is increased electrophoretic activity in the ship's atmosphere, probably created by the creatures we're studying." The Doctor suggested, trying to calm Neelix down.

"You mean there's a connection between what's happening to Kes and those creatures? Well, you have to do something about it!"

"You are making it impossible for me to think, much less treat my patient. You must leave." He snapped.

"Well, I won't. Kes needs me."

"Leave now or I will call security." The Doctor ordered.

"Doc, I am security." I pointed out. The Doctor smirked and gestured for me to get him out.

"You can't talk to me that way!" Neelix protested.

"Actually-" Micheal started but was interrupted.

"This is my Sickbay, and I will decide what goes on here."

"But-"

"Get out! Ensign Filters! If you please..." The Doctor barked. I rolled my eyes and yanked out my phaser and pointed it at a shocked Neelix.

"Come on, Neelix. Don't make me lock you into the brig." I insisted. Neelix slumped in defeat and kissed Kes's forehead.

"I'll be back. Don't worry about a thing."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I heard the turbo lift doors opened and I turned around to see an enraged Neelix bolt onto the bridge.

"Captain, may I speak with you? It's a matter of some urgency." Neelix insisted. I gave Neelix a tired look as he held back a laugh. It was another one of those days.

"What is it, Neelix?" I said.

"I have been thrown out of Sickbay, and I'm just wondering if you feel it's appropriate for a hologram to banish a flesh and blood person who should have the right to be at the bedside of his loved one who is extremely ill?" He barked. Wait, Kes is ill?

"Kes is extremely ill?" I repeated.

"The hologram doesn't have a clue as to what's wrong with her, though it may have something to do with these creatures. But he still won't let me offer comfort to the woman I love at a time when my place is clearly by her side."

"Just how is Kes being affected by the swarm?" I asked.

"That's what I wanted to know. But before I got any answers, I was summarily dismissed!" He snapped.

"Sickbay to bridge." The Doctor's voice cut through the confused silence of the bridge.

"Janeway here." I replied with concern.

"Captain, I think you'd better come down here. There's a bit of a problem."

"I'm on my way. Janeway out." I snapped and cut the channel. "Commander, you have the bridge. Notify me immediately of any change in our status."

"Aye, Captain." Chakotay replied.

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

"Now why would I do that?" I argued.

"She has trapped herself inside my office!" The Doctor exclaimed in rage and pointed to the huddled form of Kes, sitting on the Doctor's desk looking around frantically as she kept on repeating "Get the Captain, get the Captain."

"So for once-" He started again. "Be useful and bring down the force field!"

"That is a level 3 force field! I can't just go around, flick a button and suddenly that field goes down. It would take me several minutes. By that time the Captain would be here." I argued. Then the doors opened to reveal the concern Captain and Neelix coming in. The Doctor moved past me.

"I was conducting tests. She was none too cooperative, let me assure you. Then suddenly she screeched and shoved me out of the way, went into my office and proceeded to erect a force field at the door. I can't lower it. She's keeping me out of my own office." He explained to the pair. Neelix moved closer to the windows of his office.

"Sweeting. What's wrong? Please come out." Neelix begged through the window.

"I was able to complete several tests before she became delirious. Her fever has increased, and her pulse and blood pressure are dangerously high." The Doctor continued to tell the Captain.

"Do you have any idea what's causing these symptoms?" The Captain asked.

"I suspect it's the electrophoretic levels being created by the swarm. We should leave. Immediately."

"Unfortunately, that's not an option at the moment, but we're working on it."

"There's one more thing. I discovered a strange growth on her back. It's unlike any other tumourous substance I've ever seen or studied before, and it was not there the last time I examined her."

"I'll try to talk to her." The Captain said and started to move next to Neelix, standing in the doorway of the office, still blocked by the force field.

"Kes, please come out. You can eat anything you want. Captain?"

"Why don't you let me try?" The Captain said. Neelix backed away. The Captain softened her tone towards Kes. Like a Mother would. "Kes, please listen to me. We think you're being affected by a swarm of space dwelling life forms. We're doing everything we can to get away from them. And when we do, you'll probably start feeling better."

Kes shook her head repeated "No."

"Are you saying that's not what's wrong with you? Kes, please let me come in. Tell me what it is. Maybe I can help." She begged. Kes quickly lowered the force field. Captain Janeway hesitantly stepped in and held out her arms. Kes whimpered and ran towards her. She hugged the Captain, muttering nonsense.

"Oh. Shush. It's going to be all right." She said. Trying to make Kes feel better. "Now, tell me. What is happening to you?"

"Did the Doctor tell you he found something growing on my back?" She replied, between deep breaths, pulling back slightly, yet still holding onto her arms.

"Yes, a growth of some kind." The Captain replied.

"It's, it's the mitral sac. It's, it's where my child would grow. I'm going through the elogium, the time of change, when, when my body prepares for fertilization." She explained.

"Humans go through the same kind of process. It's called puberty."

"But I'm too young." She snapped in panic and fear. "Much too young. It usually happens between the ages of four and five. I'm not even two yet."

"Listen to me. All your body's metabolic activity has increased. It's possible your reproductive processes are being accelerated as a result." 

"I'm not ready."

"We're going to get you through this, Kes." The Captain assured her. "The Doctor will monitor you constantly."

"But you, you don't understand. The elogium occurs only once. If I am ever going to have a child, it has to be now!"

\---End of Chapter 40. Next: Elogium: Part Two.---


	41. Elogium: Part Two.

Chapter 40: Elogium: Part Two.

(40 minutes later)

Chakotay's POV

\-----

"No change, Captain. We're still being pulled along with the swarm." I said as the Captain reentered the bridge with a distressed expression, that she quickly hid behind her Captain's mask.

"Heading one twenty one mark seven. Speed now six thousand kilometres per second." Tom reported.

"All systems are functioning within normal parameters." Harry added. The Captain crossed the bridge and stood in the middle of the bridge with her hands on her hips, briefly watching the swarm.

"How is Torres coming with the modifications to the main deflector?" She asked sharply.

"Her last report estimated they'd be finished in another half hour." I replied.

"Let me know as soon as she's ready. Join me, Commander?" 

\---Ten minutes later.---

"Kes is terribly frightened. She's had no time to prepare for this. And the decision has to be made in the next forty or fifty hours. She's going to discuss it with Neelix, but there are so many unknowns. There might be risks in procreating this early. And of course, there's no guarantee they're genetically compatible, or that Neelix has any interest in becoming a father. It seems your concerns about fraternisation were prophetic." Janeway explained to me as she handed me a spiced tea and sat down next to me on her ready room sofa.

"I wasn't even thinking about procreation, but I suppose it's the inevitable outcome. We should consider the fact that it might be necessary for the crew to start having children." I concluded. 

"It might take us a long time to get home." The Captain replied.

"If it does take seventy five years, we're going to need a replacement crew in about half that time." I replied and took a sip from the cooling tea.

"Who'd have thought we'd be considering a generational ship when we were ordered on a three-week mission."

"I know, but it's a problem we have to face now."

"What would that mean for the children? What kind of life would we be giving them aboard a starship, travelling through a potentially hostile part of space? And are we equipped to provide for their needs? Child care, educational facilities. We'd be building an entire community on board this ship. That's a massive commitment. My children where brought apon this mission with any knowledge that...this would be the outcome. If I had known that we would end up across the universe tha I wouldn't have brought them along." She insisted.

"Are you prepared to tell them they can't have children?" I asked softly.

"I can't do that, it would be unjust to allow them to see my own and not allow them the same liberty. And I've made it clear to Kes that it's her choice whether to have a child or not, but. There aren't any easy answers here. For any of us." 

\-----

Kes's POV

I sat quietly on my bed as Neelix paced back and forth, trying to process my words. He came to an abrupt halt and he narrowed his eyes at me. His eyes were filled with confusion.

"Are you saying that unless you conceive now, you'll never be able to?" He replied with disbelief.

"Yes. And I need you to help me decide, because I would want you to mate with me." I bluntly replied.

"Oh. I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm honoured, but are you entirely certain it would be safe?" He stammered in nervousness.

"Safe?" I repeated. I hadn't considered that. I don't know anyone who had a child at my age.

"Well, you're so young. Is it dangerous for you to conceive a child at your age?" Neelix replied.

"I don't know." I admitted and shrugged. "I've never known anyone as young as I am who had a baby."

"If you never had a child, would you be terribly unhappy?"

"Yes! I mean, I think so. I don't know. I always assumed I'd be a mother someday. Just not so soon. What about you? Didn't you think you'd be a father someday?" I pressed.

"Well, to be honest, I've never given it much thought. Until now, my life has been so itinerant. There's no way I could have provided the stability a child would need." Neelix admitted.

"But now it's different, isn't it?"

"Well, yes. but raising a child on a starship? That's hardly what I would call the ideal environment."

"Micheal and Sarah are just fine and love Voyager!" Wait, was he making excuses. I slumped as it dawned to me. He doesn't want kids. "You don't want a child, do you?"

"No, that's not it at all. I'm just trying to look at all sides of the issue. Bringing a child into the world. It's a huge responsibility. I know you'd want to be sure we're both up to the task. I mean, somebody would have to keep their eye on the little guy all the time or he'd be off sticking his finger into an EM conduit or playing with the plasma injectors. Micheal and Sarah are at an age that they are smart enough to know that already. We can't compare a new child born on Voyager against the Captain's children!" He argued. Trying to soften the blow and help me understand his point of view on the situation.

"That's right. That's called being a parent." I snapped.

"What about your medical studies? You wouldn't be able to continue them if you had a child." He protested. I was getting angrier.

"Of course I would. You're just making excuses. All you're thinking about is yourself, how much trouble a child would be for you. Look!" I yelled and held up my hands, showing him the sticky yellow residue on them. Neelix recoiled in surprise and a flash of disgust raced across his face.

"What's that?"

"The ipasaphor. It makes the mating bond possible." I explained.

"It does?"

"If we begin, we must stay bonded for six days."

"Six days?" Neelix repeated softly.

"In order to ensure conception. And after the ipasaphor appears, we only have fifty hours to begin the process. So I need to know your answer."

"Well, er, fifty hours? That's good. That's good. We can sleep on it. I'll get back to you."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

I tried to hold back my coughs as I stumbled back to the counter, where Neelix was cooking.

"Neelix? *Cough*" I called out sharply. Neelix spun around in surprise and shock.

”Ensign Filters? Are you alright?” He asked and moved to stand across from me at the counter. I plopped the tray down and pointed towards it.

”I said no *cough* pepper! No pepper! *Cough,cough* Am I being clear right now or not?!” I choked out between coughs of distress from the pepper going down my throat. Neelix took my plate and quickly grabbed me a new one that he had just prepared. 

“Sorry. I swear I heard you say lots of pepper sauce.” He apologized in his own funny way as Tuvok entered the Messhall and stood beside me waiting for his own meal.

“What is the lunch special today?” He cut in before I could respond to Neelix and inform him that he needs his ears checked so that I don’t get killed during dinner for now on!

”Well, actually, I didn't get around to making a lunch special.” He replied in embarrassment. “But we have some lovely gabosti stew left over from last night.”

“Very well. It will do.” Tuvok replied.

“I've had quite a run on it, as a matter of fact. It seems very popular.”

“If it is all you are serving, that would stand to reason.” Tuvok replied without even having to use logic to reason his way out of that one. 

“You can have it with or without pepper sauce.” Neelix said, pointing towards the pot of sauce. I leaned over to Tuvok.

”If you try it, it might kill you.” I whispered, but clearly not quiet enough because Neelix shot me a glare before turning his attention back to Neelix.

“Without.” Tuvok smartly replied. Neelix moved to one of his pots and started filling a new plate for him as we started to discuss my “future” in security.

”Look, all I am saying is that I think I deserve to be at a bit higher of a position than what I am at right now.” I started to argue once Tuvok denied my request as usual.

”Ensign, you are a human child. It would not be appropriate or logical for me to place you-“

”I was second in command of security! I think that makes me have a good enough experience to at least have a chance of being able to get higher. Who cares about my age anyway?”

“Captain Janeway, the personnel higher than you, myself, commander Chakotay,-“

”You weren’t supposed to answer that.”

Neelix finished up the plate and placed it in front of Tuvok.

“Mister Tuvok,” Neelix quickly cut in before we could move to leave. “I was wondering. You have children, don't you?”

“I have four.”

“Four! My, that's certainly quite a family. Tell me, what's it like, being a father?” Neelix asked. Huh? Why would Neelix want to know?

“The question is so broad, it is difficult to respond.”

“Well, I mean, it's a lot of responsibility, isn't it? Watching them, caring for them, keeping them safe, giving them an education.”

“That is certainly true.”

“Sounds like it's a lot more trouble than it's worth.”

“Mister Neelix, I am aware of your situation. It appears you are in some doubt as to the wisdom of becoming a parent.”

“It's just all happening so fast. I don't know what to think.”

“I can only tell you that if you have considerable doubts about fatherhood, it would not be wise to enter into the process. It is so much more overwhelming than one expects, that I believe only the most committed should become parents.” Tuvok calmly replied, but now I can’t stop being nosy and wondering what the “situation” is.

“Ah. that's what I thought.”

“However, I must point out that, as illogical as it seems, being a father can have infinite rewards. Far more than would seem possible. My children occupy a significant portion of my thoughts. Now more than ever.” Tuvok added. Wow, for once he is being illogical. 

“I-I-I've heard it said that children can bring a lot of joy into one's life.” Neelix stammered nervously.

“I experienced neither joy nor sorrow, but I do believe it is possible.”

Yeah, asking a Vulcan about this was not a smart decision.

“Now that I think about it, it might be fun to have a little guy around. We could do a lot together. I've got quite a bit I could teach a boy, you know. Survival methods, piloting skills, romantic techniques.”

“If you say so. But I must point out that there is an equal chance that you would have a daughter.”

“A daughter?” Neelix repeated. “I don't have anything to teach a daughter.

“Why would it be any different from what you would teach a son?”

“It just would. She'd learn more from her mother.”

“I have three sons and one daughter. I can assure you she benefits as much from my presence and guidance as my sons do. It is unfortunate that I must be so far removed from all of them now.”

“I understand. We'll get there, Mister Vulcan. I'm sure of it. Thank you. You've given me a lot to think about.” Neelix said. Tuvok nodded and left to his usual spot, I leaned against the counter again and grinned at a frown Neelix.

”When are you and Kes getting married then?”

”Married?!”

Oh boy...

I quickly left the messhall before Neelix had a break down in the messhall. I was disappointed at my inability to, once again, get a better job.

”Tuvok to Filters.”

I sighed, ready to get blamed for whatever happened now.

”Filters here. What can I do for you Tuvok?”

”I will allow you to work in the bridge for the remainder of your shift today.”

”Really?” I blurted out, but quickly corrected myself before he took away my new shift change. “I mean-yes, sir! Filters out!

—-(20 minutes later)——

“We're ready to generate the inverted magnetic pulse, Captain.” B’Elanna reported from the engineering section of the bridge as I walked towards the security station to start my shift.

On the viewscreen, there was a lot of tiny slug-like creatures swimming around the ship, the bridge’s main lights were off so it was pretty noticeable.

“Initiating the field. It's working."

"Are the creatures all right, Commander?" The Captain asked.

"Yes, Captain. They seem to be fine."

"Let's try to keep it that way. Thrusters at two hundred kph, Mister Paris. Ease us out of here." Janeway ordered.

"Aye, Captain." Tom said.

"What are they doing?" Harry asked in alarm as the creatures started to move around faster and more erratically.

"Hard to know what's prompting that behaviour. Maybe they think we're making a hostile move." Chakotay suggested and suddenly the ship launched forward and everyone lost their footing.

"Report." The Captain barked as everyone scrambled back to their stations.

"I'm reading a massive energy drain in all ship's systems." Harry reported.

"Impulse engines are losing power." Tom added in.

"Captain, some of the life forms have attached themselves to the warp nacelles."

"Guidance, navigational and tactical systems are failing." I pitched in as the ship continued to rumble.

"How soon will we clear the swarm, Lieutenant?" Janeway asked.

"In a few seconds." Tom muttered. "We're almost out."

"Captain, I am detecting a substantial magnetic mass moving rapidly toward the port bow." I reported and the viewscreen showed a much, much larger version of the creatures swimming towards us. Some of the bridge crew couldn't hold back gasps of surprise.

"It's physiologically similar to the smaller creatures, just a lot bigger." Sam commented from the science station.

"Perhaps it is the parent." I nervously called out.

"Or it could be a difference in gender. It's hard to say without further observation."

"With all due respect, Captain, haven't we done enough observing?" B'Elanna barked out in annoyance. "These creatures have attacked the ship's key systems. For all we know, they were setting us up for an attack."

"It's possible. Mister Paris, let's keep moving. If we can put some distance between us and the swarm, maybe the ones on our nacelles will drop off and rejoin their friends."

"Aye, Captain. Two hundred kph."

"The larger creature is moving with us." I snapped in alarm as the creature sudden speed up and slammed into Voyager, sending everyone down to the ground, sparks to fly and consoles to short circuit. 

"Now what?" Tom snapped as we got back to our stations. Electricity cracked across the viewscreen, causing the ship to vibrate.

"The creature has emitted an electrically charged plasma stream." Harry called out as the ship shook again.

"All stop. Damage report." 

"No significant damage, Captain. Shields are holding."

"A plasma blast is a hostile move. Shouldn't we be thinking about responding?" B'Elanna asked, clearly trying to resist taking over security and killing the larger creature.

"If the creature threatens serious damage to the ship, I'll consider it an enemy. Until then, they're all to be treated as indigenous life forms behaving normally in their natural habitat. We're the intruders here." The Captain replied/

"Captain, look at this," Chakotay called out and showed her a diagram of Voyager and how many lifeforms were attached to the hull from the middle console. "They're attaching themselves to the large creature the same way they did to us."

"And I think I know why." Harry pitched in excitement. "That plasma stream it ejected has almost the same subspace signature as our warp nacelles."

"Then the smaller creatures are attracted to our subspace emissions."

"Perhaps in the same way some species are attracted to pheromones."

Oh no...Here it comes.

"Pheromones? You think it's a sexual attraction?"

Yep. I feel sick.

"Colour change and provocative movement are frequently associated with mating rituals."

Disgusting.

"Then these guys think we're one of them?"

And it is getting worse. How?

"Well, their behaviour toward us and the large creature is similar. It's possible they've mistaken us for a potential mate."

Ugh. I visibly almost puked right there at the thought of this. The Captain and Chakotay looked towards me in concern.

"Are you alright, Ensign?" The Captain asked.

"Just fine." I mumbled as my stomach heaved.

"How long have you been working?" Chakotay asked.

"Ah. Since breakfast. So about...12 hours? Not including my break at lunch." I admitted.

"Go to bed, Ensign. That's an order."

"But Captain-"

"Nope. Bed." She ordered as she was my mother or something, gave me a death glare and pointed towards the turbo lift. I slumped in defeat and embarrassment as I marched myself off the bridge and back to my quarters, hopefully, I will wake up and this entire...incident will be over.

But it is about 9 pm. The chances of this being over anytime soon are small.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I briefly watched Bini leave the bridge in defeat and mumbling to herself as she went. I turned back to the viewscreen. watching the creatures swarm my ship. I quickly called Tuvok on the comm for him to take over his station as the rest of the senior staff suggested ways of handling the situation.

"If the smaller creatures are sexually attracted to our subspace emissions, then the large one may perceive us as a rival. That plasma burst it sent out might have been aggressive posturing."

"Then you'd think it would be happy to see us leave. Lieutenant, is there any way we could generate a short burst at impulse, enough to get us away from this swarm?"

"I could try releasing power from the impulse capacitance cells straight into the driver coils." B'Elanna suggested.

"Do it." I ordered.

"All right. I've accessed the capacitance cells. I think I can give you enough for a short burst at impulse. We've got one shot, Captain." B'Elanna advised me.

"You heard her, Mister Paris. Make the best of it."

"Aye, Captain. Initiating impulse burst, now." Tom repeated.

"Captain, the creature is reacting. It is approaching rapidly on a collision course." Tuvok stated once he took over his station.

"Evasive manoeuvres, Lieutenant." I barked as the creature started towards us again.

"We don't have the power for that." B'Elanna insisted once Tom attempted to move the ship.

"The creature is accelerating." Tuvok called out.

"I'm losing power. Can't shake him."

I tapped my combadge as the creature picked up speed again towards us. This was going to be worse than the last.

"Janeway to crew. All hands brace for impact.”

The creature slammed into us at full force, sending everyone down to the ground again.

“Structural integrity down to eight six percent.” Harry cried out among the chaos.

“I'm beginning to share Lieutenant Torres' views, Captain. Retaliation may become necessary.” Tuvok reported, he must have checked the ships dialogue files to catch up.

“It's not my intention to harm the creature.” I snapped. Insistent that the creature should not be harmed.

“The feeling definitely isn't mutual.” Tom muttered.

“Mister Tuvok, launch a Class Four probe. Maybe that will distract the creature long enough for us to get away.” I suggested.

“Aye, Captain. Probe launched.”

The ship was hit with another electricity bolt as the probe was sent away.

“Another plasma burst. Shields are down to sixty four percent. Looks like the probe just made him angry.”

“This is an aggressive life form, Captain. He's only going to respond to an aggressive stance from us.” B’Elanna insisted again.

“Treating the creature as it is treating us might be an appropriate response.” Tuvok agreed.

“We ram him.” I concluded.

“Precisely.” Tuvok agreed.

“It's probably the response he expects.” Ensign Wildman chimed in.

“Captain, shields are at forty seven percent. Any more of this and the hull will start to buckle.”

“Mister Paris, use manoeuvring thrusters. Set a course toward the creature. Give him a bump to get his attention.” I ordered and braced myself against at my command chair.

“Aye, Captain. Engaging thrusters.”

“The creature is not retreating, Captain.”

Then we were slammed into again, harder. Causing serious damage.

\-----

Bini Filters POV

I was thrown out of my sleep, literally when I found myself getting tossed across the room from my bed and my body slammed into my wall headfirst. I groaned as the ship continued to shake and I held onto my end table, still sitting on the floor, dazed and confused.

I heard my bedroom door open and Micheal, Sarah and Mollie all barreled in, falling over each other as they grabbed the nearest thing to make sure they stopped tumbling and flying all over the place.

"Bini! Help!"Micheal yelled as my stuff was knocked all over the place and my quarters were destroyed. Geez, I was just cleaning my quarters this morning.

"How am I supposed to help!? I am just as screwed right now!" I yelled back.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

"He's just hitting us back harder!" Tom yelled as the sparks sprinkled across the bridge and people held on as the ship continued to shake.

"Let's try this. Detonate a field of photon charges between Voyager and the creature. Maybe the shock wave will let him know we mean business."

"Captain, if I may. Maybe we're going about this backwards." Chakotay suggested.

"Yes, Commander?" Janeway replied and gave Chakotay her full attention.

"Every aggressive move we make results in a more aggressive move by the creature. If we're not prepared to use extreme force to destroy him, we need to rethink our actions."

"I'm listening."

"If we're right that the creature is responding to us as a sexual rival, we might try behaving in a submissive way. That may appease him. We'd be acknowledging that he's dominant and that we're no match for him."

"How do we do that? We tried to move away slowly. He wouldn't let us leave." Tom pointed out.

"Maybe we need to mimic the behaviour of the smaller creatures. We saw them rolling over and changing colour." Chakotay continued.

"If we vent plasma residue, that might make us look blue." I blurted out in excitement.

"Mister Paris, do we have enough power to take Voyager into a roll?"

"I think so."

"All right. Let's give this a try. Mister Kim, start venting plasma residue. Mister Paris, roll the ship."

"Full power to inertial dampers." Tom said and the viewscreen started to turn in a full circle and the ship shook again as the warp plasma was vented.

"He's not responding at all. It's not working." B'Elanna snapped from the engineering station. But, I saw something else. It was working!

"Wait a minute, Captain." I blurted out before anyone made any harsh decisions. "One of the small creatures is detaching from the starboard nacelle. And another one. They're all letting go."

"It appears we have lost our sex appeal, Captain." Tuvok pointed out.

"Good piloting, Lieutenant. Now let's see if we can move away without any interference." Janeway said.

"I can give you enough thruster power to sustain a speed of one hundred kph." B'Elanna reported.

"Acknowledged."

"Good work, Commander. In the future, if I have any questions about mating behaviour, I'll know where to go."

B'Elanna and a few others on the bridge snorted at the out of context moments as Tuvok raised an eyebrow towards the Captain and Chakotay looked at her in his own amusement.

"That's what she said..." Tom muttered and started to chuckle to himself. The Captain glared at Tom.

"What was that, Lieutenant?"

Tom turned back to her, slightly embarrassed. 

"Ah, nothing, Captain." Tom replied trying to act all innocent as a result.

\-----

Kes's POV

(Time: 9:50 pm. Around 30 minutes after the event.)

"How you thought that giving my children caffeine at 9: 25 is ridiculous." Janeway ranted to Bini as Chakotay, the Captain and I stood in front of the table where Bini was sitting. I looked over to my left were Micheal and Sarah were chugging pop and dancing around a sleeping Mollie, and Neelix as he tried to calm them down. Which was not working very well.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Just give them water!?" Bini shot back.

"Yes! Yes, that is exactly what you were supposed to do? What were you thinking?!" Chakotay demanded. Bini slowly stood up, slumping slightly from being exhausted but had enough energy to face us without passing out.

"Look at this from my pint of view. I was ordered off the bridge, went to sleep, only to wake up and get thrown and face planted across the wall and then onto of all this, Micheal and Sarah, with Mollie come running in like crazed maniacs expecting me to do something because you two are on the bridge all the time." Bini ranted.

"Bini." The Captain said carefully, not wanting to lose her temper from lack of sleep. "We were dealing with a situation on the bridge. A serious situation. You know this."

"Do you know who you two remind me of?" She said, clearly losing focus on reality as she pointed towards the Captain and Chakotay lazily and her eyes half-open. Chakotay and the Captain shared a confused look. "My parents."

"W-What?" Chakotay stammered out.

"Let me explain." She said and slumped against the table and then slumped back to her chair. Draining the rest of her Hot Chocolate. "My father was in Starfleet and was overall a pretty quiet guy. From the memories that I remember of him, he was pretty Catholic as well but was barely home. Chakotay is like my dad. Religious and barely around to help Micheal and Sarah. My mother was pretty stubborn and also not really around either due to the fact that she worked at a Starfleet hospital as a civilian until of course, my father died. Do you see the connection I am making here?"

"No, Ensign. We don't." The Captain replied and crossed her arms over her chest with impatience.

"Then let me dum it down for you." Bini said, she let out a big yawn and rested her head on the table, still managing to still look up at us as Neelix managed to finally make some progress in calming the children down. "You two work so much that Micheal and Sarah can't spend quality time with you two, but mostly the Captain. And to be honest Chakotay, you are kinda like their dad now. If you guys don't change soon then I am afraid they will turn out like me. A grumpy worthless kid that is stuck in the middle of nowhere, knowing that when I get back to the Alpha Quadrant, I am dead. I can't return to...normal society."

The Captain and Chakotay's jaws dropped in surprise for a moment but they quickly recovered. I slowly backed up as The Captain shared some sort of silent communication with Chakotay and left Chakotay to try and console Bini as she went and picked up sleeping Sarah, and held Micheal's hand as he yawned and hugged her. She smiled at Micheal and thanked Neelix, apologizing to Neelix for the events of today and guided her children out. Followed by Mollie.

I followed Neelix as he reentered the kitchen as Chakotay helped Bini up, who could barely walk and informed her that she had tomorrow off but that she had to talk with Tuvok, which she replied with a simple nod as they left.

Neelix started to put away the kitchen supplies.

"Can I help?" I asked quietly. I had informed Neelix earlier that I had decided not to have a child. Luckily my...effects were only caused by the creatures so later on my life I will be able to still have one. But by the time I made my decision, Neelix had grown to want a little one and it hurt me to tell him that I decided not too.

"No. Thanks." He muttered.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, slightly annoyed with him and his behaviour but I can't really blame him.

"No. No, nothing." He insisted.

"You've been very quiet ever since I decided not to conceive."

"It was your choice. I respect that."

"Neelix, I think you're disappointed."

"I think, once I decided to become a father, I was looking forward to it. But I'll get over it." he snapped.

"Maybe you won't have to get over it. Just wait a little longer." I insisted. He looked up at me in shock and stopped what he was doing.

"But I thought this was the only time."

"The Doctor believes the elogium was false, brought on by the electrophoretic field that those life forms created. So there's a possibility that I might be able to go through it again at the right age." I explained.

"You mean, we might still be able to have a daughter?" He said with hope coming back into his eyes.

"Or a son."

"No. I've thought about it. A daughter, definitely. One who looks just like you."

((Captain's log, stardate 48921.3. I continue to wonder about the issue of procreation aboard the ship. Certainly, it's wrong to interfere with the private lives and decisions of the crew, yet I remain concerned about the environment we could provide for any child born here.))

\-----

(Next Day.)

Ensign Samantha Wildman's POV

I pressed the door chime of the ready room and couldn't help but second guess my decision. Why should I? The Captain is a reasonable person. She has children of her own, she wouldn't ask me to-

Well, then again she didn't expect to be lost in the Delta Quadrant with her children.

Now I am freaking out. Well, she can't stop me from having my child. Can she? Of course not! That is stupid.

"Come in."

The ready room door slid open to reveal, the Captain working at her desk, with Mollie sleeping next to her on the ground as she worked on her computer. 

"Yes, Ensign. What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Captain, but I thought. I thought I should inform you of my physical condition." I said bluntly. I am making a big mistake. I should have waited. Wait? Why would I wait? This is kind of a big deal!

"Your physical condition?" The Captain repeated.

"We'd been trying for months. I wasn't even sure until a few days ago. My husband is still at Deep Space Nine. He doesn't even know. We were only supposed to be out for two or three weeks."

"Wildman, are you pregnant?" She asked.

"I know this isn't the best place to have a baby, but it's all I have left of my husband," I said desperately trying to fight my case. The Captain gave me a bright smile and stood up.

"Well, congratulations, Ensign."

Why was I worried?

\---End of Chapter 40. Next: ???---

AN: Go read Davina's story: Beat the odds (Star Trek the original series.). It is on Quotev so if you are reading this on Wattpad or AO3 (Archive of Our Own.) go to Quotev. It is very good!

Also, sidenotes, just me complaining here but for some reason, this chapter was pretty hard to write. It feels like it took me a year to write this. Geez...


	42. Non Sequitur: Part One.

Chapter 41: Non Sequitur: Part Two.

(One month later.)

Harry Kim's POV

\-----

"Voyager to shuttlecraft Drake. Prepare for emergency transport. Mister Kim, can you hear me? We're attempting to lock on to you. Harry?" The Captain called out in the back of my mind.

"Harry? Hey, it's time to wake up." A familiar soft voice called to me. Did it sound like Libby? I snapped my eyes open, part of me was expecting to by laying in a broken shuttle, part of me didn't know what to expect. When I opened my eyes I was in our bedroom in San Francisco. Libby was laying next to me propped up on her arm. Was this real? Wha-What is going on? "What's wrong?"

"Libby." I said softly. Having trouble deciding whether or not I was hallucinating.

"Yes?" She questioned. I ran my hands across the fabric of my bed and cupped her face. It was real. This is real. This...really can't be happening.

"This can't be happening." I blurted out.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, probably thinking I have officially lost it.

"Libby, it's really you, isn't it?" I said, trying to once again confirm that this was indeed happening. She rolled her eyes with a chuckle and hopped off the bed. She quickly put on her bathrobe and pulled her black curly hair into a ponytail.

"Come on. You're going to be late." She insisted.

"What?" I snapped in surprise. Meeting? What is going on?

"You have a meeting." She clarified, giving me an eyebrow raise of suspicion. "Oh nine hundred, remember? You've only been obsessing about it for a week. I don't want Lieutenant Lasca blaming me because you weren't on time for the biggest meeting of your career. Now get dressed and I'll make you some breakfast."  
\---30 minutes later---

I stepped out of the bathroom with my uniform on. Watching Libby putter around the kitchen area of the house since it was a one-room apartment.

"Come on, the eggs are getting cold." Libby said, setting down our breakfast on the dining room table. She briefly looked up at me again and placed her hands on her hips. Glaring at me in annoyance as I stumbled towards the table. "What's with you today?"

"The date. What's the date?" I asked. Praying that it would give me any clue to what was going on, which only made poor Lilly more confused as the minutes passed.

"The date?" She repeated.

"What day is today?" I clarified.

"49011."

"So this isn't the past. It's the present. San Francisco. This can't be a dream, it's too real. It's too clear. So what does that leave? A holodeck? A hallucination? Some kind of trick? The last thing, I remember was piloting a shuttlecraft on my way back to Voyager." I said, thinking out loud as I tried to again make sense of this. This must be a simulation. There is no other explanation.

"We both have a long day ahead of us. Could we play this little game another time, please?" Libby snapped in annoyance as she straightened her dress.

"No, you can't be Libby. It's not possible. My name is Ensign Harry Kim of the Federation Starship Voyager. Where am I? Is this some sort of simulation?"

"That's not funny, Harry, talking about Voyager like that. The memorial service was only two months ago. Danny was your best friend. How could you joke about it?" She snapped. Danny? Danny wasn't on Voyager...

"Danny? Danny Byrd?" I asked. Libby snatched up her purse as she headed towards the front door.

"I'm done with this conversation. Go to work. I'll see you tonight. I have to go to my own job now." She said and walked out of the house. Leaving me still very confused. There must be a reasonable explanation.

"What is going on?" I muttered.

\-----

Micheal Janeway's POV

I sat staring out of the window at my grandma's farmhouse. The rain hit the window in a regular motion as I counted the seconds for...fun. I listened to Grandma Gretchen making us breakfast in the kitchen and Sarah crying as quiet as she could against Mollie's fur behind me.

Mommy was gone. She left on her new ship: Voyager, a few months ago. They say her ship disappeared in the badlands. They couldn't find any wreckage, but they gave up. They gave up looking for Mommy.

They gave up too soon. 

I hear Grandma Gretchen, everyday mutter under her breathe at least once comment on how they gave up to soon. How there should have been something, anything to give a clue to what happened to them.

But, but if Mommy is dead, then...then...

Tears started streaming down my face as I considered the possibility that...yes...she might be dead like Daddy.

I won't accept that. Mommy can't be dead. Something is wrong here about the entire situation.

"Kids, breakfast!" Grandma Gretchen called out. I quickly wiped away my tears and helped Sarah up from the ground. I used my T-shirt to wipe away her own tears and reminded her that Grandma didn't need to see us sad. She nodded and managed to pull it together enough to give me a small smile. Mollie whined in front of us. I patted her on the head and we made out way into the kitchen where our breakfast was waiting.

We both sat down as Grandma Gretchen cleaned up. How could I get more information about Voyager's disappearance? Uncle Owen! Uncle Owen could help us!

"How is it, kids?" Grandma Gretchen asked as we started munching on our eggs and toast.

"It is good." I mumbled. Her face softened as she patted my shoulder in sympathy. Sarah sucked in a breath and slowly looked up to Grandma.

"Grandma...I miss Mommy. I want her back." She said. Grandma Gretchen teared up and sucked in a shaky breath and gave Sarah and I a quick bear hug in our chairs. When she pulled back, she wiped away her tears and smiled towards us.

"I miss her too, kids." She said and started to move out of the kitchen. But then stopped and looked towards us once more with a small smile. "Remember, you two have a PD day today."

Then she swiftly left the kitchen to go clean up the garden outside. Mollie came into the kitchen and started to eat from her food bowl. I thought about my birthday. I was ten now. Mommy wasn't there. 

"We need to find Mommy." I blurted out. Sarah abruptly stopped eating and slowly looked up at me with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"But, they said she was just gone. We can't go to space." She argued. For a ten-year-old and five-year-old, Mommy always said we were smarter than most kids our age. So, if any kids could find their Mommy it would be us.

"We can talk to Uncle Owen. If he won't help us then...Well...we will figure that out then." I insisted.

"When do we go?" She asked.

"Now."

"Now?"

"Sooner, the better. Come on." I insisted. I hopped off my chair and Sarah followed me, bring Mollie along as we crossed the big hallway full of photos of Grandma and deceased Grandpa Edward (Who we never met) with aunt Pheobe and Mommy as they grew up. We entered into Grandpa’s office that was rather old fashioned like the rest of the house but he did have a transporter padd in here that we used to use often when Daddy was alive.

I typed in the right location into the transport like I watched Mommy and Daddy do so many times. I set it to voice command and jumped onto the padd with Sarah and Mollie.

”Computer,” I chirped and looked over to Sarah to make sure she was ready. She nodded and I nodded back. We are going to find Mommy. “Energize.”

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

I left my apartment building in what according to a banner is the Mission District of the Old Town, which was having a festival on August 14. It is completely pedestrianized, with a subway entrance. I walked towards the nearest coffee shop on the next intersection and Cosimo, the owner, who was sweeping the entrance, called to me.

"Harry! Coming right up." He said automatically and reentered the cafe, coming out again with my usual order. A takeaway coffee.

"Here you go. Vulcan mocha, extra sweet." He said as he handed it to me.

"Thanks."

"So today's the big day, huh?" He said. What does that mean? Does everyone but me know about this meeting but me?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know, the meeting. The new ship you're designing. And don't forget. You promised to bring me a model. And I'm going to hang it right there in my window. And I'll tell everyone, Harry Kim, he designed that ship. He came into my shop every morning." He boasted. Then I realized that...I don't remember going to this coffee shop before I left on Voyager. It was sort f just an impulse to come here.  
KIM: Look, I know this is going to sound a little funny, but how long have I been coming to this coffee shop?

"How long? Well, let's see. Since you left the Academy. How is that? Eight? Eight months." Cosimo replied. How did I know his name?

"Eight months." I repeated. "And you've seen me every day?"

"Well, not every day. You like to sleep late on Sunday. But if I had your fiancée, I'd sleep late too." He chuckled.

"Fiancée? We're getting married?" I said in surprise. Libby and I are getting married?

"Ah, yes. There were many mornings I woke up, I said the same thing to myself when I was about to be married. But don't worry, it'll pass." He insisted.

"I don't think you've ever had a morning quite like this one." I muttered.

"True. I don't build starships." Cosimo replied and winked towards me. I rolled my eyes and said my final goodbyes and started walking towards Starfleet HQ, starting to have a dreading feeling about the meeting.  
\---40 minutes later---

I walked through the Starfleet HQ gardens. Dodging people as some of them looked upon me with respect. Suddenly, I saw two kids in the middle of the courtyard with a dog. Wait...That was Micheal, Sarah and Mollie!

I managed to get to them before they walked away. They seemed to be arguing.

"Micheal, Sarah?" I blurted out, temporarily forgetting that they did not know who I am. I was just some stranger. They spun around and looked up at me with surprise and a hind of anxiety and fear. 

"Who are you? How do you know our names?" Micheal demanded and stood in front of his sister to protect her as Mollie growled towards me.

"I-um-knew your mother! I am Ensign Harry Kim." I introduced and held out my hand awkwardly towards Micheal. Micheal hesitantly shook my hand in suspicion.

"Do you think Mommy is dead?" Sarah bluntly asked, and Micheal shot her a warning glare.

"No, no of course not!" I insisted. I guess in this...story, the Captain didn't take her children and Mollie with her. "Are you trying to find out what happened to her?"

They both nodded. Should I tell them the truth? Would they believe me? I bent down on one knee, to about their size and whispered the truth.

"I know where your mother is. She is in the Delta Quadrant. I am actually supposed to be the operations officer on Voyager and you two, with Mollie are supposed to be with your mother on Voyager." I explained.

"Huh?" Micheal and Sarah said.

"How...can we believe you?" Micheal slowly asked.

"I...I am sorry to say that, you have to trust me. I swear I am telling the truth, no matter how stupid it seems. OK?"

"If you try and kidnap us, you are dead. But we will trust you. For now." Micheal said.

"Alright. But you have to stick around me, OK? I promise I will get you back to your mother." I swore. They nodded. I looked up and noticed Lasca, one of my other friends, jogging towards me.

"Hey, Harry! You ready to go?" He asked and then looked down and gave the kids a strange look before looking back at me with an excited smile.

"Er, where?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and pointed towards the HQ's main building.

"Very funny. Come on. We'd better get moving if we're going to catch the transport to the other side of HQ. You know, the Admiral's complex. For the meeting." He explained. I looked back down at the worried faces of Sarah and Micheal.

"I, I'm not sure I can go. I'm not feeling very well. Maybe I should just go home." I suggested.

"Come on. Come on. It's just a case of the jitters. You'll do just fine. Who are they?" Lasca asked.

"Ah, these are a friend's children. I was tasked with looking after them today." I said. 

"Did you not inform this friend that you have a VERY important meeting today, or did it just slip your mind?" Lasca sarcastically asked.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Lasca. Let's just get going." I insisted. We started towards the HQ transport station. 

\---40 minutes later---

We had just barely made it to the complex. I left Micheal, Sarah and Mollie in the conference waiting room with the main assistant. We were lucky enough that she didn't recognize them as Janeway's children. 

We stood infront of three admirals and two security officers protecting the room. Lasca brought up a schematic of the ship on the main console and turned on his computer to bring up the main presentation on the other wall console.

"Relax, Harry." He said as he entered in his access code into the computer. "If all goes well, you'll walk out of this room a Lieutenant. Let me see that warp coil schematic."

"The what?" I blurted out.

"The coil diagram. The one with the new plasma flow equations." He reminded me.

"I forgot to bring it."

"Forgot? Harry, we need that diagram to show that we worked out the dilithium fracture problem."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, we'll just have to improvise," Lasca said as he fixed the schematic. I nodded and watched as a middle-aged male Admiral entered the room, not looking very pleased. It was Admiral Strickler. He sat in the middle of the table and impatiently fidgeted.

"Good morning. I have a meeting at eleven hundred hours with the head of Starfleet Security. She doesn't like to be kept waiting. Let's get this underway. Lieutenant Lasca?" He insisted. Lasca nodded.

"Thank you, Admiral." Then he pointed towards the schematic on the wall console. "Ladies and gentlemen, you are looking at the new runabout Yellowstone. It's equipped with tetryon plasma warp nacelles, and designed for a variety of mission profiles."

"Yes, Lieutenant." The Admiral sharply interrupted. "I've looked over your specifications. It's an interesting design. But how do you propose to address the dilithium fracture problem? Tetryon plasma tends to disrupt subspace."

"I'm actually glad you asked that question, sir. We've been working on the problem for several weeks, and I think you'll see that we have found an answer. I'd like to introduce you to the engineer who designed these new warp engines, and I might add, he is the most promising young engineer to come out of the Academy in a long time. Ensign Harry Kim." Lasca said and passed the meeting over to me. I opened my mouth to speak but found that I couldn't. I didn't know anything. "Harry?"

"Is there a problem, Ensign?" The Admiral asked in concern.

"Actually, sir, there is." I admitted stiffly. Lasca scowled and leaned over to me.

"Come on, Harry. Pull it together. We've been waiting for this for six months." He hissed in my ear.

"Ensign, are you ill?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm very ill. I would like to continue this presentation at a later date." I suggested.

"Well, unfortunately, Ensign, I'm leaving for a three-week tour of the Cardassian border in a few days. It will have to wait until after then." The Admiral concluded and the rest of the Admirals and himself swiftly left the room to carry onto their own duties.

"Harry, you'd better be dying." Lasca snapped and started to pack up his things.

\-----

Micheal Janeway's POV

We followed Harry through a lot of Starfleet offices, no one really seemed to really pay us much attention. 

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My office. I have to check my service record." Harry replied. We entered into his office. His office had a picture of him with a pretty smiling lady on his desk, a model of one of the first starships on a stand, various framed certificates on the wall. A massive computerized drafting board behind his desk. He sat down and we stood behind him. He turned on his computer and brought up his service record.

"Guess I'm pretty good." He boasted and then started to read his record out loud for his own sake. "Computer, display my service record. (reads) Graduated Starfleet Academy stardate 47918. Requested duty on USS Voyager. Request denied. Requested transfer to Starfleet Engineering Corps. Transfer approved. Starship design specialist. Awarded the Cochrane Medal of Excellence for outstanding advances in warp theory. Computer, access Starfleet Science Academy database. Have there been any temporal anomalies in the space-time continuum reported in the last forty-eight hours?"

"Negative. No temporal anomalies have been reported." The Computer replied. Harry sighed and leaned into his chair.

"Computer, has there been any contact with the starship Voyager since it was lost in the Badlands?"

"Information on USS Voyager is classified. Security clearance level three or above is required to access files."

"No problem. It's my ship, or at least I thought it was." He muttered under his breathe.

"Security authorization accepted. The last recorded contact with USS Voyager prior to its disappearance was on stardate 48307.5."

"Access Voyager crew manifest. Who was the operations officer onboard?"

"Ensign Daniel Byrd." The Computer said. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Danny." He muttered.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

"Harry! What are you doing back so early?" Cosimo called out from the cafe, I walked across the street and met up with Cosimo at the porch of his cafe with the kids and Mollie, following closely behind.

"Oh, hi. I wasn't feeling too well, so I decided to come home." I said as an excuse.

"Oh, you don't look sick to me. Coming home for a little visit with Libby, are we? Ah, to be young. Don't worry. I'll keep your secret." Cosimo said with a wink and wiped down one of the small tables.

"Thanks. Listen, I know this is going to sound strange, but I forgot to look at the street number when I left this morning, and I don't remember which building I live in. Could you-"

"Tell you where you live? You're not playing some kind of a prank on your old pal Cosimo, are you?" Cosimo asked, half-jokingly.

"No, like I said, I haven't been feeling well, and everything's kind of foggy." I covered up.

"Okay, okay, okay. Well, you live right over there. Fourth floor, apartment four G."

"Thanks."  
COSIMO: Harry, don't look so concerned. Everything's going to work out. You have a wonderful job, a beautiful fiancée. Everything's going to be fine. Trust me, hmm? Also, you better keep Kath's kids safe." And with that, he spun around and reentered the cafe. How did he know that these were Janeway's kids? 

"Do you know him?" I asked Sarah and Micheal. 

"I don't remember him." Micheal admitted.

"Me neither. Mommy has never been to this cafe." Sarah confirmed.

"Strange. Come on. We have to find a way to get back to the original reality. Something is very wrong here."

\---20 minutes later---

I entered into my almost spotless apartment. I briefly looked out of the window and saw the people going about their normal routine. Not noticing that something was very wrong. Micheal and Sarah slumped onto the main sofa and turned on the federation News Network. (FNN)

I replicated lunch for the two of them and brought food for Mollie into the living room. They thanked me and started to eat as they listened to the news. I entered my home office and started to lookup possibilities of how to fix this. So it was clear that it was no longer a simulation, this was real, was I in an Alternate Universe?

"Harry! Harry!" Micheal cried from the living room in a panic. I ran in and saw them pointing towards the TV in alarm. For a good reason. On the TV was a news reporter, with a picture of Micheal, Sarah and Mollie on screen and the Captain in her uniform from a Starfleet function. They were reporting about how Micheal, Sarah and Mollie went missing.

\------

Federation News Network

The reporter shifted uncomfortably but then straightened up.

"Welcome to the Federation News Network. We start this broadcast with breaking news. Two children, Micheal and Sarah Janeway, children of the highly valued Captain Kathryn E. Janeway. Who was recently lost with all hands in the badlands earlier last year on the intrepid Starship Voyager."

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

"They will be looking for us! We can't save Mommy now." Micheal said defeated.

"Hey! That's not true, we just have to be a bit more...careful." I insisted. They silently nodded and a few minutes later of me pacing for answers, and them finishing up their meals, we were still no closer to the solution than before.

Suddenly, the front door opened and Libby entered, she shrieked once she saw Micheal, Sarah and Mollie. Mollie started barking and Micheal and Sarah screamed once they saw her and scrambled up. They ran towards me and hid behind me as Libby slowly walked into the living room, looking at us with wide eyes. She raised a shaky finger towards them.

"Wh-What-What are...These children doing here? They have been reported missing!" She shrieked. Completely going over the fact that I am home early but that is clearly not the main problem right now.

"Libby, if you let me explain-"

"No! There is no good reason that they should be here, we need to report this!" She panicked and started towards the communications terminal. Micheal and Sarah ran across the room and stepped in her path, which caused her to halt and take a few steps back in confusion.

"NO!" Micheal yelled. "No. We are trying to find our Mommy. Please don't stop us."

Libby looked towards me, now looking for an explanation for this entire situation.

"Harry, what the hell is going on?" She said softly.

"I-I am in the wrong reality. This isn't right, and they are helping me return so that everything can be fixed." I bluntly said. She tilted her head towards me and looked at me as if I lost all sanity.

"Wrong reality? I am not going to pretend I understand what that means since I am not in Starfleet. But I am just going to assume that they don't know about that ridiculous fairy tail and don't approve of you taking these children." She snapped.

"You don't believe me?" 

"I didn't say that...but...Wrong reality? You have to understand how hard that is for me to believe right? This...situation could ruin your career if they find out that you took them. These are Captain Janeway's children. One of the most highly decorated Captains in the fleet."

Micheal tugged on her sleeve making her give her attention to Micheal and Sarah.

"He knows who my Mommy is. Ms..."

"Libby. My name is Libby." Libby replied with a soft smile and Micheal and Sarah smiled back.

"Libby, my Daddy is dead. My Mommy is lost. My grandma won't be around forever. We can't lose our Mommy. Even if Harry is wrong about this, we need to try." He insisted. That seemed to melt Libby's heart as she sagged and looked towards me again. She straightened up and nodded towards me.

"Don't screw this up, Harry. You better get back to the right reality." She said.

"I promise."

\---Time: 4 am. Next Day---

I untangled myself from the bedsheets and watched Libby sleep for a few minutes. I pressed a soft kiss on her head and got up. Briefly stopping to watch Micheal, Sarah and Mollie as they slept on the sofa, using Mollie like a pillow. I sat down at my terminal, not trusting my office for the information I needed. I would probably set off a few alarms. I entered in my access code for more access to the database.

"Computer, where is the Starfleet officer Thomas Eugene Paris."

"Thomas Eugene Paris convicted of treason. Sentenced to eighteen months at the New Zealand Penal Settlement. Paroled on stardate 48702. Last reported whereabouts, Marseilles, France."

"Computer, where is...civilian Bini Filters?" I said. Was she with Tom? I know they were in the penal colony together.

"Bini Faustina Filters. Convicted criminal of treason on two accounts. Sentenced to 36 months at the New Zealand Penal Settlement. Released early due to good behaviour. Paroled on stardate 48702. Last reported whereabouts, Marseilles, France." The computer reported.

"Harry?" I turned off my screen and spun around in the chair to look at Libby standing against the wall of our apartment. The moonlight provided enough light for me to be able to see her face was one of concern and being tired. "It's four in the morning. What are you doing?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd catch up on some work."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

(Time: 11 am.)

I swiped Tom's beer again as he was face down against the table, mumbling some sort of nonsense again as he was half wasted. He was still able to make decisions and talk...pretty normal...but he couldn't make smart ones. Now that I think about it, he hasn't been making any smart decisions since we were out of the penal colony.

Then again, I am not much better. My job is literally sitting here and making sure he doesn't get himself killed or arrested. He looked up at me in annoyance and lazily tried to grab the beer but I held it above my head and shook my head.

"Nope. It is 11 am. Probably 11:03 at this point, too early to drink. Get and play...pool or something. Hustle people out of latinium. I don't care, just stop drinking."

"Geez, you are a real pain in the ass sometimes, you know that?" He said as he raised himself from the table and Sardine took the beer from me with a silent wink and moved back behind the counter. He took a pool cue and started to play his own private game since there were only about five people in the bar and nobody else seemed interested.

Then the door opened and a young ensign walked through the door, which wasn't all that surprising other than the fact is that when Starfleet officers normal come in here, they are wasted. He slammed his hand down, just as Tom was about to shot a ball.

"Hey. Watch it, will you? I'm trying to set up a shot here." Tom snapped in annoyance.

"Tom. Bini." The ensign said. Oh shit. He knows who we are. Am I going to get arrested?!

"Who the hell are you?" Tom snapped up in rage.

"You don't know me, do you?" The ensign replied calmly.

"No, shit we don't," I muttered.

"Sure. We were at the Academy together, right?" Tom ignored me and guessed.

"No."

"Oh. Well, it must have been the Exeter. We served on the Exeter together?"

"Try Voyager."

Voyager...Voyager! That ship that went and got destroyed or missing, or whatever. Boy am I happy I didn't agree with that Captain.

"Ah, Voyager. Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I never set foot on that ship. And I can't say that I'm sorry, considering what happened to it."

"You know about the mission to the Badlands?"

"Oh, yeah. Captain Janeway asked if I'd help her track down that Maquis ship in exchange for an early release from the penal colony." Tom replied, leaning against the tabled.

"But you said no?"

"What? Are you kidding? I said yes! But Bini over here immediately said no. It sounded better than Starfleet Rehab. Anyway, I got as far as Deep Space Nine, where I got into a bar fight with a Ferengi, and I was thrown into the brig by a very unpleasant shapeshifter. Janeway tried to get me released but my parole was revoked by Starfleet Command. Voyager left without me." Tom explained the sad sap story.

"That Ferengi, was he trying to sell you Lobi crystals?" the ensign asked.

"Yeah." Tom said in surprise and narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion. "How do you know about that?"

"Because I was there. In my reality, anyway. Tom, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I was on Voyager and so were you and Bini. You never got into a bar fight with that Ferengi. You stopped him from selling me Lobi crystals. And you did lead us into the Badlands." This ensign explained. Tom looked at me for help and I simply shrugged. Yeah, that sounds insane. He is ridiculous.

"You're right. That does sound crazy."

"Something's happened. Somehow, reality has been changed. A temporal anomaly, an alien influence, I can't explain how. All I know is that it's true. I was in a shuttlecraft heading back to Voyager, and then I woke up here on Earth." He continued. I rolled my eyes and moved beside Tom.

"What is it you want?" I snapped.

"Come with me to Starfleet Headquarters. Help me run a computer simulation of what happened on that shuttle. You're the best pilot I've ever seen, and if anyone can figure it out, it's you and Bini, I could really use your help to make sure we aren't detected with your hacking skills." the ensign said. Tom and I shared a look and then burst into laughter. Ah, he thinks he can fool us! Hilarious! We aren't complete idiots!

"You had me there for a minute. You really did. But then you blew it." Tom said when we finally pulled ourselves together.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not getting us to set foot inside Starfleet Headquarters. So you tell whatever admiral or captain who sent you that we are not interested in being another pawn in one of their games." Tom snapped.

"It's not a game!"He insisted.

"Oh, it isn't? Oh, that's a shame. I like games." Tom replied.

"You once told me that you used to treat life like one big game. Rules, players, winners, losers. You never took any of it seriously until you lost." The ensign snapped back. Oops, Tom is getting pissed.

"You know, you're starting to annoy me." Tom growled and put down his pool cue, moving around the table and getting up in Harry's face trying to intimidate him.

"You also told me you were afraid of what would happen to you if you didn't take Captain Janeway up on her offer. Now I see why." The ensign fought back.

"What do you see, Ensign?"

"A loser and a drunk."

Tom tried to punch the ensign and ends up with his arm behind his back, pushed down onto the pool table.

"I guess in this reality, that's all you'll ever be." The ensign hissed in his ear and pushed himself off. Marching out of the bar, being a bit too carefully watched by some old guy. (Cosimo)

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

I entered my apartment, expecting to be bombarded with questions by Micheal and Sarah. Instead, I saw Libby talking with two Starfleet security officers in our living room and Lasca and there was no sign of Micheal, Sarah and Mollie.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Harry, just relax." Lasca started off. I took a step away from him and the others.

"Why does everyone say relax when they're about to do something terrible?"

"Starfleet knows what you've been doing." Lasca bluntly told me.

"Which is what exactly?" I snapped.

"Breaking into classified files, using forged security access codes." So they don't know about Micheal and Sarah. At least something is going right today. I looked over to Libby and she was subtly sending me a message with morse code by blinking her eyes. "Hiding."

They were hiding. Good.

"I haven't forged anything. And I can explain." I insisted.

"That's why we're here. We're going to take you back to Starfleet Headquarters. They want to ask you a few questions." Lasca explained.

"Harry, please. Just go with them. Tell them what you told me. Everything will be all right." Libby pitched in.

"I don't think I have a choice at the moment. I'll see you later."

I was escorted out of my building and we started to walk towards Starfleet HQ. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Micheal, Sarah and Mollie sneakily trying to follow us.

———

“You claim to have Voyager security protocols because you were an officer on Voyager.” Admiral Stickler started off. We stood in the same conference room as before, only this time the situation may be more serious.

“Yes, sir.” I replied. Stickler reread the padd that had the story I had told him moments before on it. He rubbed his forehead as he tried to make sense of the situation and looked up at me again.

“Lost in the Delta Quadrant.”

”Yes, sir.”

“And Ensign Daniel Byrd. You say that he's taken your place on that ship?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And this is all because reality has been changed somehow?”

“Yes, sir.”

“But you don't have a single shred of evidence to back up your claims.” Stickler pointed out as an aide came in and handed the admiral a padd than swiftly left the room.

“Harry, I don't doubt for a minute that you believe you're telling the truth, but we have to consider all the possibilities.” Lasca started beside the Admiral as the Admiral was reading the padd over.

“Like what?” I asked.

“Like you could be delusional, or you could have had your memory centres altered so that you think what you're saying is the truth. Or you could be an alien masquerading as Harry Kim.”

“That's crazy. I am Harry Kim. Check my DNA if you don't believe me. Run a microcellular scan of my cerebral cortex to see if my memory's been altered. Everything I'm saying is true.” I snapped at him. Stickler snapped up with a disturbed expression.

“Mister Kim, why did you travel to Marseilles, France this morning?” The admiral asked bluntly.

“I went to look up some old friends.” I replied vaguely.

“You have poor taste in friends. Thomas Paris is a convicted traitor and a Maquis sympathizer. Bini Filters was an Obsidion Order Agent and a Maquis sympathizer. But I assume you already knew that since you are “old friends.” Now, what did you talk about with them.”

“I tried to tell them what's happened. I wanted their help.” I admitted. Knowing that there was no use in lying.

“Their help to run a shuttle simulation. Why?”

“To figure out how I got here and how I can get back.”

”Alright. What about Janeway’s children and their dog?”

Oh, shit.

”Excuse me, sir?” I said softly. Praying that I had just misheard him. He narrowed his eyes and stood up.

”Don’t start playing dumb now, Ensign. Lieutenant Lacas saw you with them yesterday morning, so did other witnesses. What have you done with them?”

Great, now I had to start lying or else in 30 minutes I will be locked up in a federation brig waiting for my life to be stripped away.

”Sir, I did meet with those children yes. But, they are lost at the time and after our...meeting I had helped them to the transport station after lunch to get directly back to Bloomington, Indiana. Where the news report said they lived. What are you accusing me of exactly?” I snapped. 

“We're here to find the truth, Ensign, whatever that might be.” The Admiral insisted. And then something clicked. They thought I was trying to defect and join the Maquis!

“You all think I am trying to join the Maquis! Dear lord! That's it! I'm not answering any more questions until I have legal counsel!” I snapped.

”You have that right.” The Admiral muttered and Lasca stepped forward.

“Harry, we want to help you but try to understand. What you are telling us doesn't make much sense. All we know so far is that you have been seen talking with a Maquis criminal, and you've broken into classified Starfleet records. Until there is something else, something concrete, those are the facts in this case, and you have to admit, the facts look pretty bad.” Lasca explained. Then a security officer entered the room and swiftly placed a ankle tag on my ankle as if he does this everyday on a regular bases. I looked back to the Admiral. Barely managing to keep my emotions in check.

“We will be monitoring your movements until further notice.” The Admiral informed me. “I believe you know the restrictions. No off-world travel, and if you tamper with the anklet, Security will be immediately alerted and you will be formally charged. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Admiral.”

“We'll be spending a lot of time together, Ensign. And I assure you, we will get to the bottom of this. You're dismissed.”

—-End of Chapter 41. Next: Non Sequitur: Part Two.——

AN: I have also started a new story connected to The Alternate Universe. It is called “The Spies Among Us/Star Trek Voyager.” It goes deeper into Bini’s time in the Maquis and her time in the Obsidian Order. I am so happy I was able to finish this in one day. Holy cow, this is a miracle.


	43. Update: I am not dead yet.

Hi, dear readers.

This is UnknownFilters, or also known on Wattpad as UsernameFilters/ChatroomFilters. Whatever you guys prefer really.  
I haven't updated the story in awhile. You guys are probably thinking that I am either dead or given up on writing it. To be honest I did almost give up on it until I noticed that my Nintendeo allows me to write on Quotev.

I currently don't have a computer or phone to write my stories on. Only a Nintendeo 2Ds XL. Which, if you have ever had to use one of those to update your stories, isn't ideal. Like really not ideal.

As a result updates for a while will be slow. But I will be updating. Not as often as before but soon. I have already written past of Non Sequitur: Part Two.  
Since you guys have been so patient with me and my lack of life- I will give you guys a preview of the story.  
\-----  
Chapter 42:Non Sequitur: Part Two.

Harry Kim's POV

I slowly walked back to my apartment. Watching everyone who passed me to see if I was being followed or if Micheal, Sarah or Mollie were nearby. 

"Troubles, Harry?" Cosimo called out from his cafe as I passed. I gave him a small smile and shrugged as I walked over to him.

"You could say that." I replied.

"Let's have some coffee." Cosimo suggested and gestured me to sit down at a small outside table. I hesitantly sat down as Cosimo sat down across from me and leaned forward.

"I was sent here to watch you, to make sure that you were all right. But it's now clear that you are not." Cosimo...He bluntly admitted.

"Who are you?" I demanded in alarm.

"We exist in what you would call a temporal inversion fold in the space-time matrix. It's not necessary to understand. It only matters that there was an accident. Your shuttle intersected one of our time streams, and boom! A few things were altered as the result of the accident. History and events were scrambled a bit, and you ended up here." He explained with sympathy.

"Well, you've got to get me back."

"We don't know how."

"What?"

"We only know that an accident occurred. We don't know how or why." He admitted.

"Well, that's not good enough." I snapped. "There's got to be something we can do. Where is this time stream of yours? Maybe I can use it to get back."

"The time stream weaves through the galaxy like a thread. I could show you how to find it, and you could try to recreate the conditions that existed before the accident, and fly back into it, but there's no guarantee what will happen to you if you do."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you may be able to change reality again, but there's no way to predict how it would change. You could end up at any point in the space-time continuum. You might return to your original reality, or you might find yourself a billion years in the future. Or at some time before sentient life even existed on your planet."

"I guess I'll have to take that chance, because somehow I have to get back."

"Are you so sure? This is a pretty good place for you, Harry. You have a wonderful job with Starfleet, a beautiful woman who loves you. Why be so quick to turn your back on all this? Maybe this is your, er, fate. Isn't that the word your people use? That thing which was meant to be? Hmm? Seems to me you're actually a very lucky man." Cosimo argued.

"What about Danny Byrd? He isn't so lucky. And Tom Paris, Bini Filters, Captain Janeway's kids and her dog? Fate wasn't so kind to them. No, it isn't supposed to be this way. I'm supposed to be on Voyager in the Delta Quadrant. Tom and Bini should be alive with a will to live! Not sulking in bar with no one giving them a chance. Those kids and Mollie should be with the Captain. And that's where I have to go. I have to change it back to the way it should be.

"Very well." Cosimo muttered and sighed. Then pulled out a computer disc. and handed it over to me."This will tell you where the time stream intersects this region of space. That's as much as I can do for you."

"Thanks."

"Good luck, Harry Kim of Voyager. You're going to need it. Unless of course, you decide to stay. In which case, I'll see you in the morning, same time. Vulcan mocha, extra sweet." Cosimo said with a smirk and got up to reenter the cafe.

\---40 minutes later---

Micheal, Sarah and Mollie had managed to sneak back into the apartment without anyone seeing. They were now helping me get the anklet off. Micheal was silently handling me small tools from a engineering kit as Sarah sat beside him, holding Mollie. Suddenly, Libby entered into the bedroom, glaring at me.

"Libby." I said, slightly startled. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously. You're in enough trouble as it is. What do you want them to do, put you in prison?" She barked. I gestured the kids to leave. They nodded and went into the living room.

"No. I'm just trying to get back to where I belong." I insisted. Libby's face fell and she slumped next to me.

"Where you belong." She quoted sadly. "You used to say you belonged here with me. But I guess everything's changed, hasn't it?"

"Look, I know the last few days must have been pretty tough on you."

"Do you? Do you really know what it's like when the person you love suddenly changes?"

"It's still me. The guy who was in your seat at the Ktarian music festival. The guy who took three weeks to work up the courage to ask you out. The guy who still wakes up in the middle of the night and says your name out loud, hoping you'll answer back." I insisted.

"But if you're really Harry, you wouldn't be trying so hard to get away from me."

"I'm not trying to get away from you. I love you. And I promise you, I want to stay here more than anything. But I can't."

"I don't understand. I don't understand any of this." She pleaded.

"I don't think anybody knows me as well as you do, so you of all people should know that once I've made up my mind about something, I can't let it go. In some ways, it'd be a lot easier to forget about Voyager, just settle in here and build a life. But that wouldn't be me. You wouldn't be getting the Harry Kim you fell in love with. Does that make any sense?" I asked. Suddenly the anklet started beeping. I shot up and kissed Libby, then looked towards the living room.

"Kids! We have to go now!" I ordered. They scrambled into the living room and they both quickly kissed Libby on her cheek thanking her. Causing her to smile at them and tear up before she a tight hug.

"I hope you find your Mother little ones." She muttered as they opened the window and climbed out to the fire escape. 

"The tampering alarm. Security will be here any second. I'd better go. I promise you, I'm going to try to get back. It may take a while, and I may not make it, but I swear, I will try." I said just as two security officers beamed in. I frantically climbed through the window and Libby moved forward and slammed it shut.

I followed the kids down the fire escape and onto the street. The security officers scrambled after us and one of them yell:

"Hold it!"

"Run!" I barked at them and we continued down another street, people around simply and no move to stop us as the security gained on us and I was eventually was rugby tackled to the ground, then the security guard takes out his phaser.  
"Get up!" He barked as the other officer pointed a phaser at the kids as they huddled behind me.  
\-----  
There it is. The next chapter will be a bit short based on the script.

I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter, I will get it out as soon as I can.

-UnknownFilters (Bini Filters.)


	44. Chapter 42: Non Sequitur: Part Two.

Chapter 42: Non Sequitur: Part Two.

Harry Kim's POV

\-----

I slowly walked back to my apartment. Watching everyone who passed me to see if I was being followed or if Micheal, Sarah or Mollie were nearby. 

"Troubles, Harry?" Cosimo called out from his cafe as I passed. I gave him a small smile and shrugged as I walked over to him.

"You could say that." I replied.

"Let's have some coffee." Cosimo suggested and gestured me to sit down at a small outside table. I hesitantly sat down as Cosimo sat down across from me and leaned forward.

"I was sent here to watch you, to make sure that you were all right. But it's now clear that you are not." Cosimo...He bluntly admited.

"Who are you?" I demanded in alarm.

"We exist in what you would call a temporal inversion fold in the space-time matrix. It's not necessary to understand. It only matters that there was an accident. Your shuttle intersected one of our time streams, and boom! A few things were altered as the result of the accident. History and events were scrambled a bit, and you ended up here." He explained with sympathy.

"Well, you've got to get me back."

"We don't know how."

"What?"

"We only know that an accident occurred. We don't know how or why." He admitted.

"Well, that's not good enough." I snapped. "There's got to be something we can do. Where is this time stream of yours? Maybe I can use it to get back."

"The time stream weaves through the galaxy like a thread. I could show you how to find it, and you could try to recreate the conditions that existed before the accident, and fly back into it, but there's no guarantee what will happen to you if you do."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you may be able to change reality again, but there's no way to predict how it would change. You could end up at any point in the space-time continuum. You might return to your original reality, or you might find yourself a billion years in the future. Or at some time before sentient life even existed on your planet."

"I guess I'll have to take that chance, because somehow I have to get back."

"Are you so sure? This is a pretty good place for you, Harry. You have a wonderful job with Starfleet, a beautiful woman who loves you. Why be so quick to turn your back on all this? Maybe this is your, er, fate. Isn't that the word your people use? That thing which was meant to be? Hmm? Seems to me you're actually a very lucky man." Cosimo argued.

"What about Danny Byrd? He isn't so lucky. And Tom Paris, Bini Filters, Captain Janeway's kids and her dog? Fate wasn't so kind to them. No, it isn't supposed to be this way. I'm supposed to be on Voyager in the Delta Quadrant. Tom and Bini should be alive with a will to live! Not sulking in bar with no one giving them a chance. Those kids and Mollie should be with the Captain. And that's where I have to go. I have to change it back to the way it should be.

"Very well." Cosimo muttered and sighed. Then pulled out a computer disc. and handed it over to me."This will tell you where the time stream intersects this region of space. That's as much as I can do for you."

"Thanks."

"Good luck, Harry Kim of Voyager. You're going to need it. Unless of course, you decide to stay. In which case, I'll see you in the morning, same time. Vulcan mocha, extra sweet." Cosimo said with a smirk and got up to reenter the cafe.

\---40 minutes later---

Micheal, Sarah and Mollie had managed to sneak back into the apartment without anyone seeing. They were now helping me get the anklet off. Micheal was silently handing me small tools from an engineering kit as Sarah sat beside him, holding Mollie. Suddenly, Libby entered into the bedroom, glaring at me.

"Libby." I said, slightly startled. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously. You're in enough trouble as it is. What do you want them to do, put you in prison?" She barked. I gestured the kids to leave. They nodded and went into the living room.

"No. I'm just trying to get back to where I belong." I insisted. Libby's face fell and she slumped next to me.

"Where you belong." She quoted sadly. "You used to say you belonged here with me. But I guess everything's changed, hasn't it?"

"Look, I know the last few days must have been pretty tough on you."

"Do you? Do you really know what it's like when the person you love suddenly changes?"

"It's still me. The guy who was in your seat at the Ktarian music festival. The guy who took three weeks to work up the courage to ask you out. The guy who still wakes up in the middle of the night and says your name out loud, hoping you'll answer back." I insisted.

"But if you're really Harry, you wouldn't be trying so hard to get away from me."

"I'm not trying to get away from you. I love you. And I promise you, I want to stay here more than anything. But I can't."

"I don't understand. I don't understand any of this." She pleaded.

"I don't think anybody knows me as well as you do, so you of all people should know that once I've made up my mind about something, I can't let it go. In some ways, it'd be a lot easier to forget about Voyager, just settle in here and build a life. But that wouldn't be me. You wouldn't be getting the Harry Kim you fell in love with. Does that make any sense?" I asked. Suddenly the anklet started beeping. I shot up and kissed Libby, then looked towards the living room.

"Kids! We have to go now!" I ordered. They scrambled into the living room and they both quickly kissed Libby on her cheek thanking her. Causing her to smile at them and tear up before she a tight hug.

"I hope you find your Mother little ones." She muttered as they opened the window and climbed out to the fire escape. 

"The tampering alarm. Security will be here any second. I'd better go. I promise you, I'm going to try to get back. It may take a while, and I may not make it, but I swear, I will try." I said just as two security officers beamed in. I frantically climbed through the window and Libby moved forward and slammed it shut.

I followed the kids down the fire escape and onto the street. The security officers scrambled after us and one of them yell:

"Hold it!"

"Run!" I barked at them and we continued down another street, people around simply and no move to stop us as the security gained on us and I was eventually was rugby tackled to the ground, then the security guard takes out his phaser.  
"Get up!" He barked as the other officer pointed a phaser at the kids as they huddled behind me.

Suddenly, Bini yelled and did a snap kick to the officer pointing at the kids. Tom came up behind the other one.

"Excuse me!" Tom announced and punched him hard in the head. Knocking him out. He hissed in pain and shook his hand in pain.

"Ow! There goes my bank shot." Tom muttered as Bini snap kicked the officer in the face, knocking him out with a bloody nose. Tom picked up the phaser as I scrambled up with shock.

"Mother fucker of a load a hens-" Bini started to rant as she wiggled her foot, trying to distract herself from the pain.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked them.

"Helping out a friend. Let's go." Tom quickly replied and grabbed my arm, leading us into a nearby alleyway, away from people who would be looking for us.

"So, how did you find me?" I asked as we manoeuvred between buildings and Bini and the kids were talking quietly behind us.

"I somehow still have a few friends at Starfleet. They told me you were in some serious trouble." Tom replied.

"Yeah. Starfleet thinks I'm a Maquis spy." I admitted.

"I know the feeling. Those security anklets really chafe, don't they?"

"You're the last person I expected to help me."

"Let's just say it's been a long time since anybody gave a damn about my future, including me. I don't know if I'm supposed to be on Voyager like you've told me, but it sounds a whole lot better than the life I have here. I'm willing to take my chances, Ensign." Tom explained with his boyish smirk.

"Call me Harry. You always did."

"Won't be long before they find us. We better keep moving."

"Wait." I called out. Stopping Tom just before we reentered the main street. "I found a way to get back to my reality. The problem is I'll need a ship to do it. I think I have access to a runabout, but I'm going to have to break it out of Spacedock."

"Sounds to me like you need a pilot."

"Know anyone who's qualified?"

"I know someone who used to be pretty good. And if I'm not mistaken, he still knows a few tricks."

"I have an office at Starfleet Headquarters. I think we can access the runabout launch codes from there." I chirped.

"Site-to-site transporter." Tom said and pulled out a small device. "With friends like mine, you never know when it'll come in handy. Where's your office?"

"Main complex, level six, subsection forty seven." I told him.

"I can beam us in. But we'll only have a few minutes before Security starts kicking down the door." Tom warned me.

"Let's do it."

\-----

Bini Filters POV

On minute I was arguinh with two little kids who seemed to think that light speed was better than warp. Really ridiculous. Then suddenly I was inside of a Starfleet building being hustled into office by Ensign Kim.

"So, Harry, once we're on board the runabout, what's the plan?" Tom asked as we all moved to circle his desk, I am just assuming this is his office right now.

"The alien said that if I recreate the conditions of the accident and fly into the time stream, there's a chance I might be able to get back into my reality." Harry explained.

"Might?" I barked.

"He couldn't give me any guarantees. Bini, if you would please-" Harry said, inviting me to hack into Starfleet's database to get us onto the Yellowstone. I smirked and cracked my knuckles before and working "magic" on breaking the security net.

Suddenly a loud beeping sound erupted the console. I swore frantically speeded my efforts as Tom read the console.

"Security's just been alerted to an unauthorized transport in the building. It'll take them another twenty seconds to track it to this office. How are you coming, Bini?" Tom asked. I huffed in annoyance

"I am working on it! Can you not see that or has all that drinking finally made you go blind?" I barked back.

Tom leaned over the console and studied my movements as sweat went down my face. Time was pressing "Almost there. I've bypassed the runabout's security lockouts."

"They're onto us. We've got to go." Harry said beside me in mild panic was loud alarms started going off in the building. Fucking wonderful.

"Hold the hell on. I have almost bloody got it." I barked. Suddenly a security team entered, each of them raised their phasers to fire at Harry and Tom. I managed to yell "Now!" Once I put in the latest command.

Tom yanked me to the floor as one of the officers fired, blowing up the console, sending debris and sparks raining down on us. Suddenly, with a lot of relief, I felt the transporter grab us and teleport us to the Yellowstone

I stumbled off the transporter pad the moment we rematerialized, groaning in pain as the after-effects of a screwed up transporter system hit me hard. I stumbled into the nearest chair as Tom and Harry quickly rushed past me to the piolit seat (Tom) and the sensors. (Harry)

I wasn't able to pay much attention, but before I knew it, we were twirling, barely avoiding the closing space doors as we burst into space.

"We're clear!" Tom yelled as Micheal and Sarah grabbed Mollie and stumbled into the nearest two seats on the other side of the room. Holding on for dear life.

"I'm entering the coordinates of the time stream into the main computer."

"Adjusting course to match. Going to full impulse." 

"We've got a starship on our tail. Nebula class." Harry called out as the humming of the engines increased beneath our feet.

"I'll try to lose them, Harry, but they're a lot faster than we are." Tom replied.

"Attention runabout Yellowstone."A ruff male voice came through the com system. "Power down your engines or we will open fire."

"They're going to try to do everything they can to stop us. They think we're trying to steal this prototype." Harry explained.

"They're closing to five thousand kilometres."

Suddenly the ship was hit with a massive jolt of weapons fire. Causing me to fall out of my chair and slam into the floor face first. I swore loudly and Tom shot me a quick irritated look before turning back to his controls. I held my nose as I stumbled back to the chair, pushing the jagged pain away.

"Shields down to seventy percent. Fifty percent." Harry called out. Another phaser blast hit the ship, sparks flew and everyone almost went toppling over again.

"Twenty-nine percent."

"I thought you said this ship was new and improved." Tom snapped.

"It is," Harry snapped back. "But it looks like they haven't finished working on the defensive systems. In fact, some of the safety interlocks aren't even in place. A few more of those hits and I don't-"

Another blast hit the ship, interrupting Harry mid-sentence. The cabin started to fill with smoke.

"We're losing antimatter containment. Attempting to stabilize the field."

"We're approaching the coordinates of the time stream."

"The containment field is weakening. We could be looking at a core breach." Harry announced.

"The ship's closing to three thousand kilometres."

"If we can't shake them off, maybe we can slow them down a little. This runabout is equipped with tetryon plasma warp nacelles."

"So?" Paris asked.

"Tetryon plasma emits multiflux gamma radiation. It disrupts subspace."

"We could vent the warp plasma. The second they hit the plasma cloud, their engines would stall. Give us a few seconds of breathing room."

"Exactly." Harry replied with a smile. 

With one swift move, Tom and Harry worked together to stale the ship with the drive plasma.

"They've dropped to one-tenth impulse. Our containment fields at critical. We'd better hurry." Tom called out, I was able to catch a glimpse of the console to see the ship did indeed come to a complete stop. Those engineers on that fancy ship are all probably having heart-attacks!

"All right. Let's recreate my shuttle accident. I think I was travelling at one hundred and forty thousand kph." Harry replied.

"You think?" Tom repeated with hesitation.

"Look, that was another lifetime. I'm doing the best I can."

"Increasing speed to one hundred and forty thousand kph." Tom reported.

"Now, I also remember running a polaron scan. The scanning beam was sweeping at a radius of half a million kilometres. No, wait. A quarter-million. Activating polaron scan. That should do it." Harry said. Everyone tensed up. Waiting for the final impact.

"Approaching coordinates. Impact in four, three, two." Tom called out.

Nothing.

Wa-What? We all looked at each other in confusion.

"Did we miss it?"

"We passed through the coordinates, but the runabout was unaffected," Tom relayed. Pointing out the obvious as always. "The starship has repowered its engines. They'll be here in under a minute."

"I have to get into that time stream. Wait a minute, I'm forgetting something. The emergency transport. The last thing I remember hearing was Captain Janeway's comm voice. She said she was trying to beam me off the shuttle. That's it. I've got to beam off the ship." Harry said.

"Are you crazy?!" I exclaimed, wondering if we were maybe just following a crazy man.

"We have to recreate all the conditions of the accident, including that one. We just lost antimatter containment. Twenty-five seconds to core breach."

"I've locked onto the time stream. Get on the transporter pad." Tom ordered. OK. OK, I guess now we just go along with whatever insane person says.

"Not yet. The core is breaching. We've got to shut it down first." Harry insisted in panic as the ship started to shake and more and more fog filled the room.

"There's no time. That ship'll be here in another thirty seconds."

"In fifteen seconds this ship is going to explode. You'll be killed." Harry argued to Tom. As if we weren't here!

"Look. If you're right, then things will be changed back to the way they're supposed to be, and you'll find me back on Voyager." Tom argued back.

"And if I'm wrong, if this doesn't work, you'll be blown up right here."

"Go!" Tom yelled and shoved Harry onto the padd. Micheal and Sarah frantically looked around as they hugged each other. Tom shoved Harry onto the padd before he could protest any longer and pressed the dreaded button that transported Harry to either the better reality or his cold death in merciless space.

\-----

Ensign Harry Kim's POV

"Harry?"

"Why isn't he waking up?"

"Maybe because he almost killed himself."

"OK, watch it."

"Poke him again."

"Excuse me? Who is the older human being here?"

"Harry."

"Crazy idea. Both of you shut it and let me handle this."

"You aren't doing a good job."

"SHUT IT!"

I felt poking on my cheek once again. I groaned and blinked open my eyes. The bright light momentarily burned my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and managed to have my eyes adjust to the familiar setting of sickbay and three people looking down at me.

A grumpy 15-year-old Bini Filters.

An annoyed ten-year-old Micheal Janeway.

And finally, a happy Sarah Janeway grinning at me.

"Hello there, sleeping beauty. Ready to get up and actually do something?" Bini asked with a chipper tone.

"Bini? Oh my gosh! It worked!" I jumped up, startling the three kids. "You guys are alive!"

"Ummm, yeah? When did we die?" Bini asked with a confused look mirroring the faces of the other two children.

"Nevermind. How long have I been out?" I replied, quickly getting a hold of myself.

"Well, B'Elanna punched Tom."

I chuckled as Micheal and Sarah pitched in, interrupting Bini and trying to explain in a rush.

\---End of Chapter 42: Next: ???---

AN: So, finally posting a chapter after my unplanned hiatus. You would think that during a pandemic, with school cancelled and being locked inside my house, I would be writing more. Unfortunately, my creativity doesn't seem to agree. Welcome to my sad, sad, life.

Be safe everyone!


	45. Twisted: Part One.

Chapter 43: Twisted: Part One.

(Three days later.)

Kes's POV

\-----

I entered the holodeck, expecting to see Neelix in Sandrines. I stepped through the holodeck doors and onto the Paris street. I opened the double doors to Sardines and was met with pure darkness and the faint sound of repressed giggling in the background.

"Hello? Anybody here? Neelix?" I called out. Taking slow unsteady steps into the room. Suddenly the room brightened up, showing a large majority of the crew smiling at me.

"Surprise!" The crew said together from behind the furniture with the Sardines characters. They moved to surround me, I was confused, to say the least. What were they celebrating? Yes, it is my birthday, but only Neelix knows that-

Oh, Neelix. He must have told everyone. Neelix came up and gave me a big hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, my sweet." He greeted, pulling back from me with a big smile. The Captain, followed by her children and dog, handed me a small present from the children.

"Happy birthday, Kes." Micheal chirped first before the Captain and Sarah followed the congrats.

"Imagine, two years old today. If you ask me, you don't look a day over one." Neelix commented.

"Why was everyone hiding?" I asked.

"Oh, it's an old Earth custom called a surprise party," Tom explained slipping into my vision.

"Sorry if we startled you." Captain Janeway apologized as I set the presents down.

"No, I liked it. It was very exhilarating."

"Now, how about a glass of my special birthday punch? Garçon?" Neelix called out, waving to the bar. I looked towards the bar to see the Doctor in beret and smock, cleaning glasses and holding a rag.

"On the rocks or straight up?" The Doctor asked with a smirk. I grinned and walked over to the bar. Smiling at him as the group separated, but the Captain, Mollie and Neelix joined me. 

"Doctor! I'm so glad you're here." I exclaimed. Then Sandrine draped herself over the Doctor's shoulders and cuddled against him loveling. Causing him to cringe.

"My new bartender. Handsome, isn't he?" She boasted.

"I'm here in an official capacity, of course. In case of a medical emergency." He quickly explained, trying to detach Sandrine from him.

"Emergency?" I asked,

"Surprises have been known to cause acute hyperventilation, oesophageal spasms and in extreme cases, even coronary arrest. One can never be too careful." He explained, gathering a glare from Neelix and an eye roll from Sarah.

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

"I've completed the sensor diagnostic, Lieutenant. All systems are fully operational." Harry chirped loudly to Tuvok who currently sat in the command chair and I stood at the security station and one more ensign sat at comm.

"Very good, Ensign." Tuvok congratulated with his usual dead tone. I groaned in annoyance and started tapping on the console in boredom. Harry shot me an annoyed look.

"Do you really need to do that?" He snapped.

"Yes, because you are boring me to death." I snapped back. He ignored me and stared back down at his console. There was another moment of silence before Harry perked up again with a spark of an idea in his eyes.

"And I've recalibrated the accelerometer relays." He jumped in. Tuvok shifted uncomfortably as he had a stern glare at a padd.

"Acknowledged."

"Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?" He chirped up again unpatiently.

For the love of God, Harry.

"I presume this notable impatience is due to your desire to attend the festivities in Holodeck two." Tuvok replied.

"Yes, sir.

"May I remind you that your duty shift does not officially terminate for another thirty-four minutes? However, I believe the holodeck power conduits would benefit from routine inspection."

"Yes, sir! I'll get right on it." Harry almost ran to the turbo lift, but managed to pull it together.

"All stop. Mister Kim."

We all looked towards the viewscreen. Something fuzzy was approaching the ship.

"Um...What is that?" I asked.

"Magnify. I am afraid that holodeck inspection will have to wait, Ensign."

\-----

Random Crewmembers POV

"Wait till you taste this cake. Seven layers of Jibelian fudge and the icing is made from pureed l'maki nuts, Kes's favourite." Neelix boasted as he held up a colourful blue cake. Under normal circumstances, I would be delighted to eat a cake but have experience with Neelix's cooking I would rather not.

"Now make a wish and blow out the candles." The Captain insisted as we all surrounded a delighted Kes as Neelix held out the cake towards her.

"What do I wish for?"

"Anything your petit coeur desires, ma cherie. And with a figure like hers, she'll probably get it too." Sandrine pitched in from the bar while still trying to impress the Doctor as he gave her a disgusted look and once again tried to pry her away from him.

"Okay, I wish for-"

"Don't tell us!" B'Elanna barked suddenly. Scaring some of the people around her. "The wish has to be a secret if it's going to come true."

Kes nodded and blow out the two candles on the cake with one swift breathe.

"I hate to interrupt this tender little moment, Tommy boy, but don't you think it's about time we shot a rack?" One of the holograms, who I think was named Gaunt Gary, nudged Tom.

"In a minute. Birthday gifts are also an Earth tradition." He insisted and gave Kes a small wrapped present

"Oh, thank you, Tom. You didn't have to." Kes insisted.

"Hey, who am I to fly in the face of tradition?" Tom joked. Getting a jealous glare from Neelix. Kes slowly unwrapped the present and opened a small box. Which revealed a beautiful pendant. Micheal and Sarah gawked at the necklace.

"Tom, it's beautiful. It must have cost you a week's worth of replicator rations." Kes said in amazement.

"Two weeks actually, but who's counting? I'm just glad you like it.

"May I?" The Captain asked. Kes handed her the pendant carefully. "Oh, that's lovely. You see, it's a locket. You put little photographs in here. It keeps the people you love close to your heart."

\-----

Micheal Janeway's POV

I was starting to feel a bit too closed in. There are a lot of people around us. Mommy was explaining to Kes about the gift. I tugged on Sarah's sleeve and gestured her to follow me. I grabbed Mollie's collar and lead them to the bar where the Doctor was working.

Sarah and I sat on the high stools and grinned at the Doctor as he came towards us. Putting down a recently washed glass.

"What can I get you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Milk, please. For both." I replied with as much professionalism as I could muster, like Mommy. Like Daddy. We watched as the Doctor filled up our glasses and set them in front of us. I took a sip and turned slightly around to watch the room. There wasn't really anything else I could do.

Commander Chakotay walked over to the other side of the bar and got a glass of punch from the Doctor. He thanked him and also turned around to watch the room as he leaned against the bar. Neelix, who seemed to be fuming, marched over to Chakotay and stood next to him.

"Did you see that?" Neelix hissed. Chakotay looked around, then to Neelix with confusion.

"See what?"

"He." Neelix snapped. Gesturing to Tom. "He. He did a lovely wrapping job, don't you think?" Neelix explained with obvious jealously radiating off of him. Mommy moved away from Kes and Tom. Meeting us at the bar. She smiled down at us and rubbed our backs and patted Mollie.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chakotay looking towards us. But he was obviously looking towards Mommy and no one else. 

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?" She asked. Truthfully I was bored. I wanted to go play in holodeck one.

"Yep." Sarah bubbly chirped as I nodded.

"Bridge to Janeway." Tuvok's voice cut through. Mommy tapped her combadge.

"Go ahead, Lieutenant." 

"Captain, we have encountered an unusual phenomenon. Phenomenon. Phenomenon. Phenomenon. Phenomenon. Phenomenon. Phenomenon. Phenomenon. Phenomenon. Phenomenon. Phenomenon. Phenomenon." Tuvok's voice got louder and louder. Everyone stopped. Sarah and I covered our ears.

"Mommy! Make it stop!" Sarah pleaded as Mollie whined in distress. Mommy charged across the holodeck towards B'Elanna who had opened the holodeck panel, trying to fix the issue as Tuvok's voice continued to echo across the area.

"What is going on, Lieutenant?"

"It might simply be a localized malfunction, but I've never heard anything like it. My guess is-" The sound abruptly cut as B'Elanna fixed the problem. "It's a problem with the com system itself."

"Janeway to Bridge." Mommy said tapping her combadge. No response. "Get down to Engineering and run a diagnostic. I'm afraid we're going to have to cut your party short, Kes. Stations, everyone. Let's move."

"But, but, what about the Jibelian fudge cake?" Neelix stammered as everyone started to leave.

"Save me a slice, won't you?" Mommy called back as she leads us out.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

"These readings indicate the space ahead of us is literally changing shape. My best guess is it's some type of spatial distortion wave." I reported once I was back to my station at Ops.

"Is the anomaly responsible for the comm. system malfunction?" Tuvok questioned.

"I think so. It's generating intense pulses of EM radiation, and if we don't get out of its way, it's going to intercept us in less than ten minutes."

"Acknowledged. Full reverse, Ensign." Tuvok ordered the ensign at the front.

"Aye, sir."

"We can't go backwards either, Mister Tuvok. The distortion has completely surrounded us like a ring." I reported again.

"If we can not go around it, then we will have to go through it."

"What if it blows up the ship?" Bini blurted out.

"From what Ensign Kim has told me, the distortion ring will make contact with us momentarily whether we attempt to pass through it or not. I prefer to minimize the amount of time that contact lasts. Shields at maximum. Warp three. Engage."

The ship hummed as the ship started to move towards the distortion. Suddenly, the ship jolted and shook for a moment.

"The distortion ring has collapsed the warp field. Engines are offline." The ensign at Com reported.

"Ensign Kim and Ensign Filters. Find the Captain and inform her of our status." Tuvok ordered.

"Yes, sir."

\-----

Bini Filters POV

(10 minutes later.)

"Well...This is a first." I announced as Harry and I walked down the corridor, wondering...correction, knowing we were lost. We were supposed to be on deck six to find the holodeck. But it seems to have...disappeared...

"I know what you are going to say. We are NOT lost." Harry insisted. "I studied every peek and corner of Voyager before the mission. We are not lost."

"Oh really? Then why don't you please lead us to the holodeck. Oh wait, WE ARE LOST!" I argued.

"Bini, I swear-"

"Ensign Kim, Ensign Filters?" The familiar voice of Lieutenant Walter Baxter called out to us down the corridor. "I've been trying to report a problem in the gym, but the comm. system seems to be down."

"We've encountered a spatial distortion. It's knocked out several systems." I said.

"Maybe that explains why the gym got so cold." Baxter muttered.

"Cold?" Harry repeated.

"I didn't notice it at first. I was working out so hard. Then I realized it was under ten degrees C. The environmental controls didn't respond to my commands and neither did the comm. system." Baxter explained. Hmmm, that was...strange. Also, I would rather not know how harder he was working out. Just a personal preference.

"Engines are offline too. We're looking for the Captain to let her know what's going on." Harry replied. Trying to reassure him.

"Should I report to my duty station?"

"It might not be a bad idea. Until we find out exactly what's going on, everybody should be on standby." Harry ordered. Baxter nodded and moved past us.

"I'll round up my security team."

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

"The first thing I want to do when we get to the Bridge is to establish a remote comm. link to Engineering. I want to know exactly what's going on." The Captain ordered. I bent down and showed Mollie some love before standing back up and brushing off my uniform.

"Aye, Captain." Chakotay replied with that puppy dog look. Man, he is lovesick. The turbo lift opened and we walked on...The deck four corridor? What the hell is going on?

"Where are we?" Janeway asked.

"Deck four." I replied.

"If the comm. system's malfunctioning, the computer could be misreading our voice commands." Chakotay suggested

"That might explain why it took us here instead of the Bridge." I replied.

"We'd better try setting the controls manually." The Captain suggested as we reentered the turbo lift. Determined to get to the right area this time.

\-----

Kes's POV

"Did you enjoy your first surprise party, sweeting?" Neelix sweetly asked as we made our way down the corridor towards my quarters. I looked up at him with a soft smile and nodded.

"It was wonderful. Thank you." I said. Neelix wrapped his arm around my waist in love.

"I thought you'd like it. The cake, the presents. What was your favourite part?" He asked. I shrugged. Unsure of how to respond.

"I suppose what I liked best was that all my friends were there." I answered.

"Ah, that was nice, wasn't it? And don't forget that beautiful necklace Tom Paris gave you." Neelix said, with what I that was a hint of jealously at the mention of Tom.

"Do you really like it?" I asked. Hoping he wasn't acting jealous again. I hate it when that happens.

"Oh, why wouldn't I like it? Paris obviously has excellent taste." 

"I was afraid you might be a little jealous."

"Who, me? Don't be silly." Neelix replied innocently.

"Are you sure?"

"You, my dearest, have seen the last of that green-eyed pus hog called jealousy." He assured me.

"I'm glad."

"Of course, Paris did replicate that locket, whereas I baked the Jibelian fudge cake from scratch." He boasted. I laughed, congratulating Neelix as we came to a stop in front of my quarters- What...That isn't my name on the door. These aren't my quarters. 

"These aren't my quarters. Did we take a wrong turn somewhere?" I asked. Spinning towards Neelix for answers who simply shrugged.

"I was just following you."

\-----

B'Elanna Torres's POV

I marched down the corridor towards engineering. Boy, the engineering department were about to have the dressing down of a lifetime. I entered through the doubled Engineering doors, then I abruptly stopped dead.

This was the messhall.

Some of the crew that were inside the messhall, casting me confused looks. 

"Is everything all right, Lieutenant?" A nearby Ensign from science asked.

"This isn't Engineering." I stated in disbelief.

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

"-And have someone take a look at the turbolift voice receptors, Commander."

"Aye, Captain."

"All right I have done it." I replied. Then shut the control panel. Setting the destination to the bridge. I stood back up, patting Mollie on the head and the door opened to reveal engineering. Great. Just, great.

"This is Engineering. What's going on here?" The Captain demanded.

"It looks like we're dealing with more than just a comm. system malfunction." Chakotay exclaimed.

"Computer, Bridge." The Captain barked as the door closed.

\-----

B'Elanna Torres's POV

Why the hell do all the corridors look the same? Who the hell in Starfleet thought making everything look the same was a good idea. Then I saw Baxter walking towards me, seeming to be in the same state of confusion as I was.

"Baxter, what are you doing here?" I asked, coming to a stop in front of him.

"I wish I knew. I'm trying to get to the cargo bay." He replied.

"And I'm trying to get to Engineering." I replied.

"I can't find the cargo bay, and I can't find my security team. I've been wandering around for about ten minutes." He explained.

"Well, at least I know I'm not crazy. Unless we both are."

"No," He refuted. "Something very strange is going on. Ensign Kim and Filters said we'd encountered a spatial distortion."

"Did they say what kind?" I asked.

"No, they went to find the Captain."

"The Captain is on her way to the Bridge. But if she's having the same trouble we are, who knows if she can get there. I'm going to keep trying to get to Engineering." I told him.

"Good luck."

\-----

Doctor's POV

"The holodeck again?" I snapped in irritation. I was trying to get back to sickbay but twice the computer has simply spat me back into the holodeck.

"Ah ha!" Sandrine shrieked in delight at the sight of me and started to gracefully move towards me.

"This is infuriating."

"Oh, stop playing games, ma cherie. I know why you keep coming back to work, even though your bartending shift is over. It's to see me, of course." She boasted in some delusion fantasy.

"How many times do I have to tell you, madam? I am a doctor, not a bartender." I snapped at her.

"Of course you are." She purred and grabbed my face, shoving her lips into mine.

"Doc?"

I yanked away and turned to the direction of the voice. I saw Bini and Harry standing at the entrance of Sandrine's.

"Ensign Kim. I was just, er-" I stammered out.

"Sure, Doc. Sure." Bini said with a smirk.

"Playing doctor. Hi." Sandrine pitched in.

"The Captain and the others went to investigate the phenomenon Mister Tuvok reported." I explained trying to move past the uncomfortable situation.

"So all of you heard his report before the comm. system failed?" Harry asked.

"Only a fraction of it."

"Well, I'm sure Tuvok's filled them in with the rest by now. What are you still doing on the holodeck, besides playing doctor, that is?" Harry joked. Getting a well-deserved scowl from me.

"For your information, I have been attempting to transfer myself back to Sickbay. But each time I try, I reappear here." I argued.

"That's...strange." Bini replied.

"Not to mention extremely irritating. I can't seem to shut down Mister Paris's holoprogram either."

"Computer, end holodeck programme Paris Three. Computer, arch." Harry ordered...Nothing. Not that I expected anything. "Either the holoemitters are malfunctioning or the computer's not accepting voice commands. I'm sorry, Doctor. We don't have time to help you right now."

"Wait just a minute." I snapped as the pair moved to leave.

"Hmm?"

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I've got to get back to the Bridge. Filters as to find her security team. We're in the middle of a crisis." Harry bluntly replied.

"All the more reason I should be back in Sickbay. I'm sure that the Captain and the others will be able to do without you two for a few more minutes." I insisted. Bini slumped in defeat and simply shrugged. Slipping into one of the nearby chairs as Harry rolled his eyes.

"I guess you're right. I'll have a look at the holocontrols." He muttered in haste and moved towards the holodeck controls.

\-----

Micheal Janeway's POV

Sarah and I walked down the corridor. I stopped at each door and looked at the names. Why are they all messed up? I don't understand. 

"Micheal? Micheal?" Sarah pouted with annoyance. I ignored her as I continued to repeat the process. Trying to figure out what was happening.

"Miccchhheeaall!" Sarah cried and yanked on my arm. I spun around and glared at her.

"What is it?" I barked.

"Why is everything messed up?" She innocently asked. I sighed and kept going. I don't know. I just don't know.

"I don't know Sarah. Maybe we should go find Mommy. She probably knows." I suggested.

"Okay." She chirped.

I stopped once I turned the bend and saw Harry working outside of Holodeck two.

"Harry?" I called out. He jolted up in surprise and looked at us.

"Kids? What are you-"

"Harry!" A booming female voice called out. B'Elanna appeared from the other end of the corridor and jabbed a finger against his chest. "Just answer one question, Starfleet. Where is here?"

"W-What?" He stammered out in confusion.

"Where am I?" She repeated.

"Outside Holodeck two. Are you feeling okay?" He asked. B'Elanna growled and started to pace. Running a hand through her hair.

"I have been walking in circles for the past twenty minutes trying to get to Engineering." She snapped.

"That happened to us too!" Sarah jumped in.

Then from behind us, Neelix and Kes appeared. I didn't see them beside us when we were walking. Where did they come from?

"Kes, my sweet, you have many wonderful attributes. Your sense of direction is not one of them, because-" Neelix was saying to Kes as they came closer to us. They came to an abrupt stop once they noticed us. "Oh, er, Harry, B'Elanna. Maybe you can help us. I know you'll find this hard to believe, but we can't seem to find Kes's quarters."

Then the nearby turbolift opened to reveal, Mommy, Commander Chakotay and Tom stepping out (With Mollie, of course.) They all looked around in confusion before setting their eyes on us.

"I don't suppose anyone here knows the way to the Bridge?"

\---End of Chapter 43: Next: Twisted, Part Two.---

AN: I am very uncreative this week, please leave comments for feedback, what you liked, etc. Hope everyone is safe. The next chapter will be longer of course!


	46. Twisted: Part Two.

Chapter 44: Twisted: Part Two.

Ensign Bini Filters POV

\-----

"Ensign Filters." The familiar commanding voice of Captain Janeway calls out to me. I jumped from my feet and stood to attention at my commanding officer, who was standing over me. I saw Micheal, Sarah and Mollie standing behind her.

I looked around to see some of the senior staff putting tables together for what I assume is a meeting, the weird hologram Gaunt Gary was chewing his lip and setting up the pool table. Sandrine was cleaning the bar as she eyed the Doctor, who was clearly being coming increasingly more agitated with her. 

"Ensign? Would you please keep them out of trouble as we discuss the situation?" The Captain asked. I nodded as Micheal pulled up a chair and sat down at my small table and Sarah sat down in the already existing chair.

"Aye, Captain." I replied. She thanked me and rejoined the senior staff. Micheal and Sarah started blabbing about how they got lost on the way to their quarters. I sorta started to tune them out, focusing on the meeting, looking for more answers.

The Captain pitched the bridge of her nose, struggling to understand the situation as Harry explained what happened on the bridge.

"Let me get this straight. This distortion ring has completely immobilized us. We have no means of communication with the Bridge or any other part of the ship. And no matter where any of us have tried to go, the Bridge, Engineering, Kes's quarters, we've all eventually ended up here right back at deck six." She said. 

"The bridge is on deck one. Engineering is on deck eleven. deck six is halfway in between, right?" Harry asked.

"So?" Chakotay asked.

"So if we're being surrounded by this ring, maybe it's pushing us all to the centre of the ship." Harry suggested.

"But it's not just that we're being led back here." B'Elanna argued. "I mean, rooms are in the wrong place. Is it possible that this distortion ring is somehow changing the layout of the ship?"

"There is another possibility. Exposure to some types of EM radiation has been known to cause hallucinations. Perhaps it's not the ship that's undergone changes but rather your perception of it. Unfortunately, without my medical equipment to analyze your optic nerves, there's no way to tell." The Doctor pitched in.

"We'll never figure it out sitting here. We need more information about this phenomenon. Sensor readings, computer analyses. We have to find a way back to the Bridge." The Captain argued.

"If we can't get back on foot or on the turbolift, maybe we can rig a site to site transport. Beam ourselves to the Bridge."

"We'd have to get to a transporter room first." Chakotay announced.

"Or to Engineering, wherever that is."

"When we tried to go to the Bridge, one of the places the turbolift took us was Engineering. Maybe if we repeated our steps, it'll take us back there." 

"It's worth a shot. Lieutenant Paris, you're with Torres." Captain Janeway ordered.

"Maybe we can get to the Bridge through a Jefferies tube. If I remember my ship specs correctly, there should be an emergency access conduit that leads directly from this deck to deck one right behind the Bridge." Harry pitched in.

"I'd like to keep trying to get to the Bridge on foot. If the ship has been reconfigured somehow, I can get a deck by deck picture of what it looks like as I go." Chakotay suggested.

"What's going to keep you from getting lost?" Tom asked.

"I'll get a tricorder from the storage locker, rig it to emit a protoplasmic trail."

"Right. We should all get tricorders. Set them on active scan. Gather as much information as we can about what's happening to the ship." Janeway ordered.

"May I request that Kes, Ensign Filters and the children be allowed to stay here with me? Beside helping stave off the predatory advances of that woman," The Doctor said gesturing to a flirting Sandrine. "Kes may be able to help me find a way to transfer myself back to Sickbay. And that would keep your children and Ensign Filters safe."

"And, er, I'll assist Commander Chakotay, Captain. As you may have heard, my tracking skills are legendary throughout the quadrant." Neelix boasted, puffing up his chest.

"That all right with you, Commander? Mister Kim, I'm with you. Let's do it."

Everyone got up from the table and separated into their own groups. Neelix kissed Kes, who responded by telling him to be careful.

\-----

B'Elanna Torres's POV

"Are you sure this is how you got there before?" I asked as Tom and I stood in the turbo lift. Tom was working at the turbo lift control panel.

"Relax, will you? So far, we're right on schedule. The next stop should be--"

The turbo lift door opened to reveal Engineering.

"Voila! Engineering." Tom replied. I let out a breath of relief. Marching in Engineering. Determined to get this situation over with.

"Finally! Let's get to work." I snapped and got the attention of my engineering crew. Announcing what was happening. "We've got an emergency situation on board ship. I don't have time to go into details. But you're all to remain at your posts until otherwise notified, whether or not your duty shifts are over. Ensign, prepare to configure transporter systems for a site to site transport. I've got to reset the pattern buffer controls. In the meantime, why don't you check the targeting scanners?" I ordered, moving to the supply cabinet. I opened the door to reveal a crewman in his underwear, in the privacy of his own quarters. Dear Kahless. I felt myself blushing in embarrassment.

"Crewman! There's an emergency situation aboard ship. Just stay right where you are. That's an order." I said, pulling it together. He nodded and I shut the door, I let out a sigh and leaned against the nearest wall. Where Tom came over and shrugged.

"I think you handled that very well, Lieutenant." Tom said in a joking tone.

"Shut up, Tom." I growled.

\-----

Chakotay's POV

Neelix and I made our way down the corridor, occasionally looking down at our tricorders.

"Commander, I would imagine you've had some experience with women." Neelix started, nervously fidgetting with his tricorder. I couldn't help but chuckle at his assumption.

"Some." I replied.

"Oh, come now. Ha! A handsome man like you. I bet women find you irresistible!" He insisted. Clearly he was up to something by these mindless compliments.

"Neelix, what's this about?" I asked with a little bit of irritation.

"Er, er, er, have you, er, but have you ever been jealous?" He stammered.

"Of course."

"You have?"

"I imagine most people who've been in love have been jealous at one time or another." I replied.

"I see. It's a perfectly normal response. Then why, why is it so unpleasant?" He asked.

"Jealousy's about the fear of losing someone we love." I replied. Strangely enough, I thought back to my relationship with the Captain...No. She is only my friend. Nothing more. So why does it hurt so much when she is in danger? "There's no pain greater than that. Neelix, are you afraid you're going to lose Kes to someone?"

"No. I mean, I don't think so. At least I certainly hope not. I just can't seem to stop these awful feelings." Neelix replied, trying to cover up his emotions.

"Nothing makes us more vulnerable than when we love someone. We can be hurt very easily. But I've always believed that what you get when you love someone is greater than what you risk." I replied. Suddenly Baxter turned around the bend, seeming to have looked very relieved to have seen us.

"Commander, am I ever glad to see you. Do you have any idea what's going on here?" He asked.

"Not exactly." I replied honestly, pushing my emotions to the side.

"Well, I feel like I've been wandering around for hours. I can't find the cargo bay."

"Have you seen anyone else? Any more of the crew?" I asked.

"Some people roaming around like me. A couple of times I wound up in the Mess Hall. There were quite a few people there." Baxter explained.

"I suggest you make your way back. Tell everyone you run into to come with you, and all of you stay put in the Mess Hall. When we figure out what's going on, we'll let you know." I assured him.

"Aye, Commander." Baxter replied and goes back the way he came. Neelix and I started to move on. Then Tuvok appeared from around another bend.

"Gentlemen." He announced with a classic raised eyebrow.

"Tuvok, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"That is an interesting question, Commander. I am not certain how I arrived at this location."

"You're lost too." Neelix pitched in.

"Indeed. When I received no word from you or the Captain, I left Lieutenant Ayala in command and came to look for you myself." Tuvok explained.

"Can you lead us back to the Bridge?"

"I do not believe so. When I first realized I was lost, I attempted to retrace my steps only to find myself here."

"None of us has been able to reach the Bridge. In fact, Neelix and I can't seem to get off deck six." I replied.

"Strange, I thought we were on deck three." Tuvok said. Neelix and I shared a confused look.

"What was our status when you left the Bridge?"

"The ring has penetrated our shields and is now in direct contact with the hull." Tuvok reported.

"Then maybe it is possible the distortions are somehow reconfiguring the ship." I said. Neelix moved away from my line of sight. Probably just looking around the bend.

"As improbable as it sounds, that would appear to be the case." He concluded.

"Neelix, let's go. Neelix?" I called out and looked behind me. Nothing. Neelix was...just...gone.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

"I don't understand it. We should have found the hatch to the Bridge ten minutes ago. I feel like we're crawling in circles." I announced in irritation. We crawled through the Jefferies tubes which felt like we were crawling for hours. My knees were screaming in pain from crawling for so long.

"But we haven't, at least not according to this tricorder." The Captain said. Glancing at her tricorder. Coming to an abrupt stop, she raised an eyebrow. Then she muttered "Odd."

"What is it?" I asked.

"A very faint electromagnetic reading. Now it's gone." She explained. Then pointed it in another direction. "There it is from another direction."

I looked down at my own tricorder and pointed it in the same direction.

"Yeah, I'm getting it too." I confirmed.

"It comes and goes, jumps from place to place." She said. Our tricorders waving around to follow it's motion.

"Could it be evidence of the ship's reconfiguration?"

"Possibly. We'll have to compare this data with readings the others get. Harry?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." 

"I just want you to know you've been one of the bright spots of this whole mission. You've exceeded any expectations I might have had of you." She complimented. I smiled. It felt like getting approval from my Mother.

"Thank you, Captain. I appreciate that." I replied. I looked down the tube to see the conduit leading to the bridge. "Wait a minute. Down there. I think that's the conduit leading to the Bridge."

(Side note: AN: How the hell did Harry know that was the conduit to the bridge? Let's just pretend that this actually happened for the sake of argument and think through this logically. Harry, looks at a conduit door in the Jeffries tubes, a door that looks like every other god damn Jeffries tube door is somehow identifiable as the one door they needed at the exact moment.

I don't know if anything I said in that just made sense, but god damn. What the hell Harry? What the hell Janeway!? She should have identified it! They were looking forward once they entered the damn tube. The door doesn't just simply appear!? I rewatched this episode so many times over the years and somehow every time this one stupid thing really bothers me. More than the whole Lizards incident. THE LIZARD INCIDENT! 

I am just thinking too much about it. See that's the issue. This stupid quartine is making me rethink every single thing that I watch. Geez...

Why didn't they just announce they found the door before they had that heart-clenching conversation. I actually wrote that out and it just didn't fit. Maybe I wrote it wrong but do you see that issue!? I have the power to change this stupid problem in this story, and yet my dead brain is just dead to the world and seems not to be able to fix it. Send help please.)

"Good work. Maybe now we'll get some answers." She congratulated as we started to move up again.

"That's the hatch, Captain. This should let us out in the cargo hold directly behind the Bridge." I explained. We reached the door and the Captain tried to open the hatch with no response.

"It's not working." She announced.

"We better try it manually." I suggested. She nodded and grabbed the device against the wall. She put it against the hatch and pressed her weight against it. 

"It's stuck." She grunted and tried again. Suddenly, the door flew open and the Captain's arm went through. Janeway's arm was distorted and twisting. It was clearly uncomfortable, probably painful. I tried to pull her back. I managed to yank her out and quickly shut the hatch. The Captain slumped against the wall, holding her hand.

"I think I'm okay." She muttered. I picked up my discarded tricorder and scanned beyond the hatch.

I'm reading an intense electromagnetic charge on the other side of that hatch. That must have been what was pulling you in." I reported.

"It's as if everything on the other side is in a state of structural flux. The walls, the atmosphere." She explained.

"And the sequence of those fluctuations matches the readings from the distortion ring. This phenomenon isn't just occurring in space. It's definitely inside the ship as well." I continued.

"We're going to have to regroup and come up with a plan for combating this thing." She ordered. I nodded. Suddenly, her eyes glazed over and her face scrunched up in pain.

"Captain, what's wrong?" I asked. Growing more and more concerned.

"I don't know." She muttered. Then she closed her eyes shut and cried out in pain. "Oh! Oh, my eyes!"

"Captain? Captain!" I called out as she hunched over in pain.

\-----

Bini Filters POV

"What do you mean the Doctor's a ladies man? He is in sickbay all day." Sarah argued as I nursed a Hot Chocolate that Sandrine made for me. Even if it is just energy I still need it to get through the stupidity that is my existence right now.

"Are you blind? Sandrine is obviously all over him! She can't wait to get in bed with him!" Micheal insisted. I almost choked and glared at Micheal as Sarah tilted her head in confusion.

"Why would Sandrine want to sleep with him? The Doctor doesn't sleep-"

"It doesn't matter, Sarah!" I bolted in. I don't think Sarah needs to have her innocent mind destroyed by Micheal and his stupid theories. 

"She needs to know about it one day!" Micheal argued. I groaned and braced myself against the table.

"No. No, she doesn't. At least not right now. Let your mother have the "talk" with her. How do you even know about it? You are 10!" I argued with him. He shrugged as if the topic meant nothing to him with no importance.

"Daddy believed I should know about it because he said I am going to become a ladies man when I am older." He said with a hint of boasting.

"Oh, for the love of-Micheal, don't get your hopes up." I snapped back. 

"But-But I am handsome!" He argued. I shook my head and leaned back in my chair.

"No. You are a kid with chubby cheeks, who older people, like grandma's and grandpa's would classify as adorable. Congratulations. You aren't handsome." I concluded.

"So, does the Doctor sleep or not?" Sarah cut in abruptly.

"In a way, Sarah. He sleeps inside the computer." I explained.

"She is trying to get into the Doctor's pants, dummy-" Micheal leaned over and whispered to her, when I abruptly hit the table, scaring them and Mollie abruptly.

"Sarah, ignore knucklehead over here. Micheal, shut the fuck up!" I snapped, the slip of the tongue just doomed me. Micheal sucked in a deep breath and pointed towards me.

"You just swore!" He bolted up, with a big smile. Seeming to be overjoyed to get me in trouble. "Bini Filters just swore!" He yelled to the holograms. Getting the attention of the Doctor who was roaming the room, trying to avoid Sandrine. He walked over to us, trying to distract himself from his other...issues.

"Ensign Filters? What is going?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I opened my mouth to respond, ready to defend myself against Micheal and his insistent speech. Suddenly Gaunt Gary appeared behind the EMH, shoving a pool cue into his hand.

"Come on, pal. One lousy game. Spot you six balls." Gary snapped.

"I'm not programmed to play games!" The Doctor snapped back with hostility. Then Sandrine came stopping over, with venom in her eyes.

"If he won't play pool with you and he won't make love to me, then as far as I'm concerned, he can mop the floor." She interrupted. The Doctor shoved the pool back into Gary's hand and held up his hands for both of them to see.

"You see these hands? These are surgeon's hands, created by the most sophisticated computer imaging technology available. They do not play games, and they do not mop floors." He argued.

"Then you are fired. I will find a new bartender." Sandrine snapped, as if that would devastate the Doctor. 

"I really wish you would."

Then, Kes ran in. Seeming to be in a bit of a rush.

"Doctor!" She called out to him and came to a stop in front of the group.

"Oh, please tell me you've had some success in reinitializing the holoemitters." He begged.

"I did exactly what you told me, but it didn't work."

"Of course not." He muttered.

"I'm starting to get worried about Neelix. What's taking them so long?" She asked. Sandrine put her hand on Kes's shoulder for comfort. Well, comfort in Sandrine's way.

"Ah, trust me, cherie. You are better off without him. All men are alike. In the end, they always break your heart." She growled at the end, glaring at the Doctor.

"Can I get some help here?" Harry called out. We snapped towards Harry, who stumbled in carrying the unconscious captain.

"What happened to her?" The Doctor asked with genuine concern as he helped Harry carry her over to the nearest couch and laid her down. Sandrine grabbed a clean, damp cloth and pressed it against her forehead.

"She came into contact with the spatial distortions in the Jefferies Tube. She seemed fine for a couple of minutes, but then she started to fade in and out of consciousness." Harry explain as Micheal, Sarah, Mollie and I joined the group.

\-----

Chakotay's POV

"I believe we should go this way, Commander." Tuvok's voice cut through my thoughts. I felt irritation towards the Vulcan. 

"What makes you say that?" I asked. Trying to not show my irritation.

"If we are indeed trapped in some sort of labyrinth, then the logical course is to systematically eliminate all routes which do not lead us to our desired destination. The route that remains will be the correct one. Since we have been making a series of right turns, we should continue to do so, until we are certain this path is not the proper one." Tuvok explained. The corners of my mouth twitched up when I realized, his logic was wrong.

"There's a flaw in your logic." I announced.

"How so, Commander?" He replied.

"You're assuming there's a logical pattern to this maze we're caught in, but so far I haven't seen any evidence of that." 

"Even within chaotic systems, there is a pattern of limited predictability."

"By the time we figure that pattern out, these distortions may have completely overrun the ship."

"That is a possibility." He relented.

"The important thing is for at least one of us to make it back to the Bridge. So why don't you go your way and I'll go mine? That way we'll increase the chances that one of us will be successful." I suggested.

"As you wish, Commander."

We started heading in opposite directions. I sighed in relief as Tuvok walked away, I turned a bend and all of a sudden Tuvok appeared, meeting me in the next intersection. We both looked around, unsure of how this was...happening.

"Tell me something, Tuvok. What does your logic tell you about navigating a maze that's constantly changing shape?"

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

"Scanners check out." I reported as I checked on the sensors in engineering.

"Then we're ready to give it a try. Activate the auxiliary pattern buffers." B'Elanna ordered beside me.

"Pattern buffers activated."

"Targeting the Bridge coordinates. Scanners locked." B'Elanna said. We stepped back into the middle of the room "Energise."

The transporter beam took us and plopped us on the brid-

Nevermind.

B'Elanna and I beamed onto the pool table. Everyone in the room looked up at us in surprise. Well, except Gary who was glaring at me.

"Would you mind moving your foot, Tommy boy? It's blocking my shot." He snapped. Chakotay came over and helped B'Elanna down and I got down by myself because I am an independent person.

"Tell me you already made it to the Bridge, and you've come back here to give us a status report." Chakotay pleaded as we got to the floor.

"We locked onto the Bridge coordinates, but this is where we ended up. None of you had any luck either?" B'Elanna asked.

"Not only has no one been able to reach the Bridge, but the Captain came into contact with the spatial distortion and is now unconscious." Tuvok stated, matter of factly, gesturing to Captain Janeway. Who was on the bar sofa, unconscious, having the Doctor and Sandrine take care of her.

"That's not all. We lost Neelix too." Chakotay added.

"Lost him?" I asked,

"He turned a corner, and he was just gone. We think the spatial distortions are continuously changing the configuration of the corridors."

"Kes must be worried sick."

"And it isn't just Neelix who's missing." Harry jumped in. "Where's the rest of the crew?"

"It is likely that they too are trapped in other parts of the ship, cut off from communication and unable to find their way out."

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"This wave is obviously causing some kind of radical reconfiguration of the ship. We've got to try to reverse it. If not, we may never be able to get to the Bridge." Chakotay explained.

"How are we supposed to reverse something we don't understand? No matter where we go, we end up here. Corridors are realigning. Rooms are in the wrong place. What's the pattern?" B'Elanna asked.

"We would certainly benefit from having an accurate picture of what the ship currently looks like. That way we would have a better chance of getting where we want to go."

"Maybe we could make a map." Harry suggested. "One good thing about all the wandering we've been doing is that we've been collecting a lot of tricorder data about the structural changes that have been taking place."

"And if we fed all that information into the central database, the computer might be able to extrapolate a schematic of the ship as it's configured now."

"What are we waiting for?"

Everyone started to come up with a plan to defeat this new enemy.

"If I can get back to Engineering, I may be able to generate a shock pulse strong enough to do just that. Of course, I'd have to raise the pressure in the warp core to near critical." B'Elanna concluded after several minutes of everyone arguing over a plan.

"A shock pulse of that magnitude would create a subatomic particle shower all over the ship." Harry added.

"Which could set off a chain reaction that would cause not only the ring to explode outward but Voyager along with it." Tuvok reminded everyone.

"Not if I can precisely tune the shock pulse to the distortion frequency of the ring." B'Elanna argued.

"That would be exceptionally difficult."

"If we don't give this a try, we're going to get crushed anyway. Personally, I'd rather go down fighting."

"I must remind you that with the comm. system down, we will have no effective means of alerting the rest of the crew to a potentially lethal particle shower." Tuvok insisted. Chakotay shot him an irritated look.

"Do you have another suggestion, Mister Tuvok?" Chakotay asked with venom laced in his tone.

"I believe it would be safer to attempt to access the navigational array and from there engage thrusters to steer us out of the ring."

"Can't we try both?" Harry asked.

"It's much too dangerous to have someone working at the navigational array during a shock pulse."

"Besides, this ship is so contorted, there's no reason to expect we'd have any navigational control." I pitched in.

"All right, B'Elanna. Let's give your plan a shot. You-"

"Commander Chakotay?" Tuvok interrupted. If I didn't know better, I would say Tuvok was salty over his idea being turned down.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I feel compelled to point out that in my many years of experience as Captain Janeway's tactical officer, she often demonstrated a tendency to follow my-"

"In case you haven't noticed," Chakotay cut in sharply, gesturing to Captain Janeway who was out cold still. "Captain Janeway's not in any condition to make decisions. I'm in command. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. B'Elanna, you and Harry get down to Engineering. Evacuate whoever's on duty, then initiate the warp pulse. Move it." Chakotay ordered.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

"Dilithium matrix stable. Matter-antimatter reactor is at eighty percent of critical." I yelled as the ship began to violently shake and heat up.

"Let's keep it that way!" B'Elanna shouted back as she slammed commands into her console.

"Warp core pressure is at thirty-six megapascals and rising." I yelled. Trying to keep steady.

"When it reaches fifty-three, it'll trigger the shock pulse. We should get out of here by the time it hits fifty!"

"Acknowledged! The pressure at forty-one megapascals and rising. I'm reading a microfracture in the dilithium matrix."

"Attempting to compensate."

"Fracture sealed. Forty-four megapascals! Forty-seven! Forty-eight! Forty-nine!" I yelled.

"Let's move!" B'Elanna said. She grabbed my arm and we ran as fast as we could out of engineering, falling to the floor as a loud Whumph hit the ship. Then, everything was still.

"Well, in spite of Tuvok's dire predictions, we haven't blown the ship to pieces, have we?" She said in a half-joking manner. I chuckled and pulled my tricorder from my belt. Scanning the ship.

"No, and radiation levels are within an acceptable tolerance."

"Good. Let's get in there and see if we had any luck dispersing this implosion ring." B'Elanna said as we got off the floor.

"Hold it!" I barked.

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"I'm reading a massive distortion behind the door."

The door to engineering started to distort and become wavy.

"I don't think it's just behind the door." B'Elanna muttered.

"The ring's completely engulfed Engineering."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

Sarah was sleeping on the floor, next to her mother, who was still on the sofa. Like she had been since Harry came in with her. Micheal yawned and stroked Mollie's head beside me as we sat a meter away watching a candle on the bar above Sarah and the Doctor.

"Bini?" Micheal softly said. I looked towards him with a raised eyebrow. Wondering what he could possibly want. "Can you...Can you tell me about your family?" 

"Why?" I asked. Confused about why he wanted to know. Sure, sure he would occasionally ask about it and only get the pieces I would willingly tell him. But why now?

"I want to distract myself from...everything. Also, I really want to know. If you tell me...I will tell you about Daddy..."

Micheal and Sarah never really talked about their Father. They only mentioned him in small comments and never seemed to elaborate further than that. The Captain's husband is not mentioned in any records. There is no way anyone has the courage to ask the Captain about her (dead) husband. 

"Are you sure, Micheal?" I asked. He looked away from the candle and gave me a small smile.

"I am not going to tell you everything, silly. I have to keep you guessing!" He chirped.

"Alright. Alright. I guess I have to keep you guessing too. So, I won't tell you everything about my family. Deal?"

"Deal."

"My mother was a...strange lady. She was a Doctor at Starfleet medical. Specifically, she worked at Starfleet HQ. She didn't want to go into space because she had to take care of me. My father was a First Officer. He was a pretty good one too. He, even, got a metal once. I don't know what that metal was but oh boy, was the ceremony for it boring." I complained. Causing Micheal to giggle.

"Where are they now?"

"Th-They...um...They passed away." I muttered. Remembering the awful events that lead to the awful events that took away my parents.

"Oh..." The mood turned sombre (Not considering the circumstances.) then I elbowed him with a smirk.

"Your turn. Tell me about your father."

"Daddy was fun! He cared a lot about us but was away on mission a lot. Sometimes he had to do research at Starbases for months so we had to stay with our grandma Gretchen a lot. Daddy and I used to go on holodeck hunting trips. One time I saw a herd of deer and wanted to see if I could hit them all at once. So, Daddy grabbed our portable replicator and made a small device. Then handed it to me and said "Throw it at them. See what happens." So, I did. And they all went BOOM! Blew up!" He said, throwing his arms in the air to simulate an explosion.

"That's a bit bloody isn't it?"

"Nope. They just vanished. I don't want to kill real deers. They are so cute but it is sorta fun to make new inventions. Anyway, Daddy said I did a great job. Then we spent the rest of the day making small bombs and throwing them. Later on, Mommy came storming through the holodeck doors with Mollie. Apparently, we were causing bad energy surges through Starfleet HQ and they call her in to get us under control. They had to apologize to a lot of people that day."

"Ahh. So that's how you learned how to blow up the enter holodeck grid that day." I said, referring to the first night on Voyager when this gremlin managed to make a bomb and blow the entire room. Causing Cavit to throw me in the brig. He blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"I...ah...made a small mistake and it made a bigger explosion than I expected." He admitted. We settled into a comfortable and silence once again and watched as Chakotay came over to the Doctor, Kes and the Captain. Sarah had fallen asleep next to their mother with Mollie. Chakotay leaned down and watched the Captain closely then looked towards the Doctor with a concerned look.

"Can I talk to her?" He asked softly.

"I can't guarantee she'll hear you, or be able to understand you if she does." The Doctor replied.

"Captain!"

Captain Janeway slowly opened her blue eyes and looked at Chakotay was a fogged gaze.

"Dark. Gan." She muttered. Muttering useless nonsense.

"What's wrong with her?" Chakotay asked the Doctor.

"It's possible the spatial distortions have damaged her speech centre and hearing." The Doctor replied as the Captain slumped again. Falling asleep. Then B'Elanna and Harry frantically ran in.

"Chakotay, it didn't work." B'Elanna managed to get out through deep inhales.

"Instead of forcing the implosion outward, the pulse is drawing it in at a faster rate." Harry added in.

"You're saying it made things worse?" Chakotay asked.

"I don't think we have more than a few minutes."

"Paris, we have to get to the navigational array and give Tuvok's plan a try." B'Elanna ordered.

"I'm afraid there's no longer time for that."

"Why not?"

Then a fluctuating sounded entered my ears. All our heads snapped to the front of Sandrine's. The front started to distort.

"We're not going anywhere." Tom muttered. Tuvok pulled out his tricorder and scanned the incoming distortion while Harry and Tom worked on the holodeck controls.

"Do you really think it's possible to project a stable holographic force field?" Tom asked. B'Elanna shrugged as she worked.

"We've tried everything else. Ready? Here we go."  
The forcefield appeared, flickered and disappeared as the distortion passed through it.

"The distortion is unaffected by the force field." Tuvok announced. As if we didn't see that!

"We've got to figure out a way to generate a stable field." B'Elanna yelled.

"B'Elanna, this ring has passed through the shields, crushed the hull, twisted the ship. We'll never get enough power from the holoemitters to stop it." Chakotay argued.

"What are you saying? We're out of options?"

"Perhaps not." Tuvok cut in. "So far, we have been unsuccessful in all our attempts to either explain or combat this phenomenon. And according to my calculations, the space we are currently occupying will implode in approximately three minutes seventeen seconds."

"You said there was another option." B'Elanna said with a flicker of hope.

"We do nothing."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you suggesting we just let it crush us?"

"Precisely." Tuvok bluntly put it. Great. I am going to die today.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you." B'Elanna snapped at Tuvok.

"I agree. It sounds completely illogical." Chakotay said.

"On the contrary. When every logical course of action is exhausted, the only option that remains is inaction."

"So we're just supposed to sit here and let this thing kill us?"

"I must point out that at least one attempt we made to reverse the effect, the shock pulse, only made our predicament worse. If we continue desperately improvising solutions, our own efforts may ultimately kill us. On the other hand, there is no definitive evidence to suggest that doing nothing will result in death."

"What about the Captain? She's dying." B'Elanna said. Gesturing to the Captain. Causing Micheal to tense up.

"We do not know that. At the moment, she is merely delirious." Tuvok argued.

"Chakotay, you're in charge here. Don't you agree we've got to keep trying?" B'Elanna said, hoping Chakotay would be on her side.

"Whatever this thing is, B'Elanna, it's bigger and more powerful than we are. Maybe, maybe this is one bear we can't wrestle to the ground. Maybe like Tuvok says there's nothing we can do but let it happen, and hope for the best."

"Fine. Fine, Chakotay. Have it your way." B'Elanna said. Throwing her hands up in defeat and moving away from them. Trying to control her fear and anger as the distortion grew closer and closer to us.

"Commander Chakotay." Tuvok said when B'Elanna left to sulk in the corner.

"Yes, Mister Tuvok?"

"I want to thank you for endorsing my recommendation."

"You know, Tuvok, I may not get another chance to say this. Sometimes I find you arrogant and irritating, but you're a hell of an officer." Chakotay admitted.

"Thank you, sir. And since we are speaking candidly, may I say, sir, that I have not always been particularly partial to your methods either." Tuvok replied.

"I suppose it must have been tough for you to accept my being elevated to first officer over you." Chakotay said. I swear I think Tuvok just flinched.

"I have always respected Captain Janeway's decisions. However, I suppose that particular decision did put me in a position I am unaccustomed to. If that ever caused me to make things more difficult for you, I must apologize."

The pool table in the middle of Sandrine's started to distort. Causing everyone to back up again. I, then, turned my attention to the conversation between Harry and Tom. Who was leaning against the bar.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked nervously.

"Fire away, Harry." Tom said in his usual cool and chill behaviour.

"Are you afraid?" Harry bluntly asked.

"I chose this life. And I guess I always knew it could come to this." Tom said. Harry shook his head and sighed.

"Be honest, Tom."

"Yeah. Yeah, I am afraid." He admitted with a gulp.

"Me too."

I, then, watched Kes as she crossed the room and stood beside the Doctor. Watching the Captain.

"I'm so worried about Neelix. I should be with him." She said.

"As much as he may annoy me at times, Mister Neelix is one of the most resourceful and resilient individuals I know. If anyone can survive this calamity, he can." The Doctor said. Kes smiled at him as he hugged her.

Micheal and I nodded to each other. Tuvok rested his hand on the sofa the Captain was on. Torress and Chakotay sat together holding hands. Tom put his hands on Kim's shoulder. The distortion passed through us. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my reality twist literally.

Then...Everything was normal. I slowly opened my eyes and yep. Everything was normal. Everyone looked around in relief. Then the Captain slowly sat much to everyone's surprise.

"I'm all right." She said, waving the EMH off her case.

"You were delirious. That's hardly fine!" He protested. She glared at him and looked up at the group surrounding her.

"It was some sort of message." She said.

"What was?" Chakotay asked.

"The spatial distortion. It was trying to communicate with us."

\-----

(A few minutes later.)

Harry Kim's POV

Everyone reentered the bridge, immediately going to their stations.

"I want a full systems report. And Mister Kim, Mister Tuvok, I want every iota of information that was recorded regarding that phenomenon." The Captain reported as I turned on my station console.

"The distortion ring's directly ahead, Captain. It's moving away from us at two thousand kph." Tom reported. Everyone briefly stopped to watch the distortion move away from the ship.

"We've got a full crew complement, Captain. No injuries reported." Chakotay reported.

"No damage to the hull or ship systems." B'Elanna said.

"Incredible." The Captain muttered.

"You're not going to believe this, Captain, but twenty million gigaquads of new information have been input into the ship's computer." B'Elanna said in astonishment. 

"Where did it come from?" The Captain asked.

"My guess is it came from the distortion ring."

"Somebody's definitely trying to tell us something."

"That's not all, Captain. Our entire database has been copied and downloaded into somebody else's system."

"I guess whoever they were, they want to know everything they can about us too."

"Maybe it was their only way of communicating with us. Maybe they were just trying to say hello." The Captain concluded.

\---End of Chapter 44: Next: ???---


	47. Parturition: Part Two

Chapter 45: Parturition: Part One.

(Seven days after Twisted.)

Neelix's POV

\-----

I walked down the corridor. Worried about Kes. She was spending time with that-that playboy, Tom Paris for flying lessons. Suddenly, I heard Kes and Tom laughing. I looked over the bend to see them walking out of the holodeck laughing. With Tom's arm around her waist.

"I'll be ready for anything next time." Kes replied joyously.

"Oh, ho! It sounds like a challenge to me." Tom replied and they disappeared down the corridor. Tom Paris is trying to steal Kes from me.

\-----

(Time: Breakfast.)

Micheal Janeway's POV

"Mommy? Why did you cut your hair?" I asked as we walked into the Messhall. I was afraid of insulting her so I only just built up the courage to ask her now. Mommy had cut her hair to a shorter softer hair style. It was nice. But I still missed her long hair.

She smiled down at me as we towards the mess hall.

"I needed a change of hairstyle. Something new." She replied.

"Oh."I replied. We stopped right in front of the messhall doors.

"I have to go for my shift now, but per usual I am sure Bini is having breakfast now too. Have fun kids." She said, giving us each a peck on the cheek, a smile and walked away with Mollie.

I gestured Sarah to follow me as we entered the messhall. 

We saw Bini in the corner of the room, munching on toast and drinking Hot Chocolate but staring intently at the kitchen area. We grabbed our own meals and sat down next to Bini. Who muttered a greeting and never took her eyes off the kitchen.

"What are you lookin at?" I asked.

"Neelix." Bini said and gestured to Neelix in the kitchen who was glaring at Tom while stabbing alien tomatoes. "That cook is jealous."

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Tom was teaching Kes how to fly. I guess Neelix got a little jealous. Well, understatement of the year. Really jealous. Tom has a death sentence." Bini explained.

"But Tom means well. Neelix wouldn't kill Tom!" I argued. She shook her head.

"Do you see the way he is stabbing that poor tomato. That is a killer stab." She insisted.

"You are overreacting." 

"Oh really? Watch. Watch that crazy alien stab that food. Lunch is going to be a soup I guarantee you." Bini said in protest.

\-----

(A few hours later.)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I ran my hand through my hair as the door to my ready room opened to reveal Chakotay.

"Come in. I hope you have good news, Commander. Based on this inventory, our food reserves look to be down to thirty percent of capacity." I informed him as I entered commands into my computer.

"Good news and bad." He replied and handed me a padd. "We have located an M class planet, and it shows high amino acid and protein readings."

"That should indicate a healthy plant life. What's bad about it?" I asked.

"It's a full day out of our way."

"I don't think we have any choice. It's the first chance we've had to replenish our supplies in weeks." I replied.

"And our long-range sensors can't confirm any plant life on the surface."

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's one strange planet, Captain. It's shrouded. Vapours cover it like a curtain. EM disturbances all over the atmosphere." Chakotay explained.

"Some of these readings suggest a planet early in its evolution, almost like a primeval Earth."

"The people in Stellar Cartography have already nicknamed it Planet Hell." He said with a smile.

"So it might be a wild goose chase." I concluded.

"Captain, I don't know what we'll find when we get to the surface. Flora or fauna, friend or foe."

"If we knew we'd find another M class planet soon, I'd--. Set a course for Planet Hell, Commander." I ordered.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

I looked at my musical notes as I pressed each key on the clarinet. Suddenly, the doorbell interrupted me, bring me out of my zone. I granted access and put down my clarinet to see Tom Paris enter my quarters.

"That was you?" He asked.

"That was me." I confirmed.

"I'm impressed."

"I keep hearing my mother say, practice, Harry, practice. So I ate Neelix's food for a week and used my replicator rations." I explained as Tom flopped on the sofa beside me.

"Play something for me." He requested with the wave of his hand as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Well, I've only had it for a few days, and I don't think-"

"Oh, come on." He insisted. "Play something. Just pretend I'm not here."

I sighed and continued to play the upbeat piece I was practicing before.

"Play something different."

"Different?" I repeated.

"Something not so cheerful." He replied.

"Why?"

"What, you don't take requests?"He asked in irritation.

"Something bothering you, Paris?"

"Oh, Harry. I'm in trouble." Tom admitted. I rolled my eyes. 

"What's new?" I muttered.

"I think I'm in love." He added.

"What's new?" I asked again.

"With Kes." He admitted.

"Kes!" I yelled.

"I know. I know. I never even saw it coming. I thought we were just good buddies. But there she was in my arms." He explained. I moved away from Tom, shaking my head.

"In your arms?" I repeated. "Paris, you didn't."

"What?" He jumped. "Oh, no. I didn't. I wouldn't. She stumbled during a flight simulation. I caught her. I held her for an instant. Are you going to play or not?"

I raised my clarinet and started to play a few sombre notes.

"A whole crew full of women," Tom continued. "And I have to fall for the one I can't have. Why do I do this to my self?"

"If you ask me, I say you enjoy it." I concluded, stopping the music.

"Enjoy it?"

"Only thing that makes sense. You've been doing the same thing to yourself your whole life. Setting yourself up for rejection. You must enjoy playing the part." I explained.

"Hey, don't knock it if you haven't tried it. I just have to be more careful. I can't let myself be alone with her."

"There's an old Chinese expression. Stay out of harm's way." I replied.

"That's not a Chinese expression."

"If it works, use it." I said.

"Of course, it would help a little if Kes and I weren't going to be stuck on the same ship for the rest of our lives." He said.

"That's a pessimistic view."

"I'm in a pessimistic mood. Play something pessimistic. Practice, Harry, practice."

I rolled my eyes and began to play a cheerful tone again.

\-----

Kes's POV

"--And then suddenly we fell into a subspace anomaly. None of the readings made any sense. I didn't know what to do!" I explained with enthusiasm as Neelix and I had a candle-light dinner for two in my quarters.

"It must have been terrible for you. Pepper, sweeting." Neelix replied.

"Ah. Anyway, it was quite a learning experience." I continued.

"I'm sure Lieutenant Paris is a fine teacher. Oh! I almost forgot the Palliantyne peas. Ever so lightly spiced." Neelix said. Trying to change the subject. I hesitantly accepted the food with suspicion.

\-----

(Next Day.)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Analysis." I ordered as I sat down in my command chair.

"High levels of trigemic vapours, but it should still support humanoid life." Chakotay reported.

"Sickbay to Bridge. Please turn to your Emergency Medical Holographic Channel." The EMH's harsh voice cut through the bridge. I sighed and activated the monitor between Chakotay and I. Giving a brief look to Mollie, who was asleep at my feet. Snoring softly. Chakotay and I both looked to the console to see the scowling face of the Doctor glaring at us.

"I hope you don't mind that I've been eavesdropping, but I have something important to contribute." He admitted.

"What is it, Doctor?" I asked in my own tone of irritation, trying to brush away the fact that he has been eavesdropping.

"Of course, it wouldn't be necessary for me to eavesdrop if I were included in these discussions as a matter of operating protocol."

"Doctor." I interrupted.

"You should be aware that trigemic vapours at the recorded levels can cause severe humanoid skin irritations." He explained.

"Could you provide some sort of skin protection that might help?"

"I am whipping up a batch of dermal osmotic sealant as we speak. Nevertheless, skin exposure to the atmosphere should be limited."

"Noted, Doctor. Thank you. Tell me, just how often do you eavesdrop?" I asked. Sharing a look with Chakotay.

"I am simply trying to monitor issues involving the health of the crew, Captain. When activated, the Emergency Medical Programme establishes comm. links with all key areas of the ship, and I have, on occasion. I am a Doctor, not a voyeur. I am programmed to be discreet." He insisted, his eyes darting around frantically, trying to come up with an excuse.

"I'm sure. Commander Chakotay will discuss operating protocols with you at the earliest opportunity. In the meantime, no more eavesdropping, Doctor." I said.

"But Captain, I, I, I--" He stammered.

"That's an order." I barked.

"There's another problem, Captain." The Doctor continued. "We won't be able to transport to the surface because of the EM disturbances in the atmosphere. They'll interfere with our comm. links too."

"I'll have Mister Kim take a look." Chakotay suggested.

\-----

(Meanwhile: Lunch.)

Harry Kim's POV

"Listen, why don't we take in a holodeck programme later? A Moliere comedy. That'll cheer you up." I suggested as we entered the messhall. Suddenly, Tom abruptly came to a stop with the fakest smile I have ever seen on his face.

"I think I'll just eat later." He muttered. A fake smile appeared on my face as Kes saw us and waved. We waved back awkwardly. 

"Damn." I muttered.

"What do you want to do?" I quietly asked.

"Very simple. We just won't sit with her." Tom replied.

"But that's rude." I hissed.

"No, that's smart. We'll make it look like we have bridge operations to discuss." Tom explained. We made our way across the messhall. We noticed that Bini, Micheal and Sarah were sitting at a big table behind Kes. Arguing about something. Probably about those two love birds that had taken over their usual spot, or Neelix's newest creation.

Tom and I quickly grabbed our meals and sat across from each other beside the group. Tom was behind Kes. Kes glanced back to us with a confused look but shook it off. The group gave us a confused look.

"Tom, Harry. As much as I don't appreciate you spending your precious time sitting here-"

"Bini, don't be a suck-up. What is your question?" Tom asked in annoyance. She shrugged and nodded.

"Why are you sitting here? Out of all the places in this messhall. Why here?" She asked.

"Just act natural Filters." I hissed. Micheal and Sarah leaned forward, trying to hear more of the conversation.

"That's asking a lot." She muttered. Taking a swift sip of her Hot Chocolate. Neelix came over with the same fake smile we had on earlier. 

"Neelix? You OK?" Sarah asked in her usual adorable manner. He nodded and held up a plate of...strange looking pasta. Bini and Micheal visibly cringed at the sight of it.

"Gentlemen, ladies. May I recommend the Alfarian hair pasta today?" Neelix asked.

"Hair pasta? That is just an expression, isn't it?" I asked. Silently praying it wasn't real.

"Not at all. It's actually made from the follicles of the mature Alfarian. We harvest the hair during shedding season in early fall. It's very high in protein." He explained.

"I don't think the...Em...Children can digest...That..." Bini slowly bit out.

"Whatever. We just have a lot of bridge operations business to discuss. Yeah." Tom said. Bini and Micheal rolled their eyes and started chuckling.

"Smooth, Tom." Micheal muttered. Adding to the amusement to Bini and Micheal, and now adding Sarah in the mix.

\-----

Bini Filters POV

Micheal, Sarah and I managed to pull ourselves together. Getting a glare from Tom.

"Chakotay to Kim. Mister Kim, please report to the Bridge." Chakotay ordered on the comlink.

"Have a nice lunch." Harry sneered at Tom and quickly left the messhall. Tom uncomfortably sat back. Kes abruptly left her own table and left the room. Neelix leaned in towards Paris with a scowl.

"You subclass genus." Neelix hissed in Tom's face. Hot Chocolate almost came spirting out of my nose in surprise and amusement for what I just heard. Micheal and Sarah leaned towards Tom's side of the table to get into the excitement. Since I was sitting beside him, I was set.

"I beg your pardon?" Tom snapped.

"Sitting with your backs to each other like two strangers waiting for a transport. Was that supposed to fool me?" He continued in rage. I decided not to cut in with my usual sarcastic comment, that would probably make it less...um...toxic.

"Oh, a guy just can't win. Look, there is nothing to fool you about. Really. I swear." Tom insisted.

"Liar." Neelix snapped and threw Harry's food on Tom abruptly. Tom stood up, his uniform covered in hair pasta.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tom snapped. Micheal and Sarah yelped in alarm.

"I won't let you snatch Kes away from me, you lizard!" Neelix argued. Tom slugged Neelix with a swift jab. Neelix retorted by jumping on Tom over the table.

"Alright, down!" I barked. Micheal and Sarah nodded and ducked under the table. I grabbed my drink and ducked under the table, joining the other two.

"I'll kill you!" Neelix yelled as they fell to the floor, punching each other and still getting food all over themselves. The three of us curled under the table and watched the action.

"Tell me." I started. "Is this what you expected to happen today?" 

"A food fight with hair. No." Micheal replied. 

"Should we tell Mommy?" Sarah asked.

"Ha, ha, no. Let's watch this play out." I suggested. 

"It's too late. I'm betting your hair pasta already did the trick." Tom snapped as they continued to roll around and fight.

"Janeway to Lieutenant Paris and Mister Neelix." The comlink cut through the room. Everyone paused, the cheering stopped, the bickering about the situation stopped, Tom and Neelix stopped and there was just pure silence. 

Finally, Tom cleared his throat, still, in the last position, he was in when Neelix and he were fighting.

"Go ahead." He choked out.

"Yes, Captain?" Neelix asked in his suck up voice.

"Please report to my Ready room right away. I have something important to discuss with you." The Captain replied.

"Er, Captain, did you say right away? If we could have-"

"That's what I said, Mister Paris. Janeway out."

There was another moment of silence before Neelix and Tom got up and shoved each other out of the area. Then nobody dared moved before a Lieutenant from engineering stepped forward.

"Well...that was interesting." He exclaimed. 

Micheal, Sarah and I crawled from the table and stood up.

"What...Should we...um...inform the Captain?" I nervously asked. A few people snickered before a young ensign appeared from the mass of people with a big evil grin on her face.

"I am pretty sure she will be able to figure it out." She started, then gestured around the front of her uniform. "Because they are covered in hair."

Everyone started to laugh and began to clean up the messhall.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Would anyone care to explain?" I asked and gestured to my officers in front of me in my ready room, their uniforms covered in Neelix's...latest special.

"It might be too long to go into right now, Captain." Tom respectful replied, as Neelix and he shot each other looks of hatred.

"Very well. I have a mission for the two of you. We have reason to believe that there are food sources on this planet, but we can't transport to the surface. You're going to take a shuttle down and do a little scouting." I explained. Leaning on my desk.

"Me and him?" Neelix asked in surprise and horror was written on his face.

"He's our best pilot, and you're our expert on edible plant species in this quadrant." I explained to Neelix.

"Captain," Tom started. "I'm not one to pass up a mission, but in this circumstance, maybe Ensign Baytart who is a fine pilot-"

"There are electromagnetic anomalies in the atmosphere and I would rather have you at the helm. Am I discerning a personal problem here, gentlemen?" I snapped in annoyance.

"Frankly, yes, Captain." Neelix replied.

"Solve it." I barked. "You leave at fourteen hundred hours."

\-----

(An hour later.)

Harry Kim's POV

"We're modifying the transporter to try and penetrate the atmosphere. So far, no luck." B'Elanna reported as the senior staff sat in the briefing room.

"However," I added. "We have been running computer simulations to determine if the EM disturbances follow any specific pattern. Our data analysis suggests that there may be occasional atmospheric windows that would allow us to get through."

"How occasional, and how long would they last?" Chakotay asked.

"We should see one every thirty hours or so, but they may only last for a matter of minutes. I can't be sure yet." I admitted.

"At least long enough for us to beam up food supplies. Mister Paris, you and Mister Neelix will collect as many vegetables and fruits as you can while we wait for this atmospheric window to open. Mister Kim, be sure your computer simulations include--"

\-----

Micheal Janeway's POV

I elbowed Bini as hard as I could in her ribs as Kes speeded down the corridor away from us. Bini flinched and held her side, glaring down at me.

"What was that for?" She snapped.

I rolled my eyes as if she didn't know. She just outed Tom and Neelix!

"You went and blabbed your damn mouth! Kes didn't need to know about her boyfriend beating up Tom and threatening to kill him." I yelled in anger.

"Micheal, watch your mouth!" She ordered. "Come on. We need to fix this."

She grabbed my arm to lead me down the corridor, I abruptly yanked my arm back and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You. You are going to fix this." I snapped. "This was your felt!"

"Micheal, don't be childish. We both screwed up here. You started the conversation. As long as Kes doesn-"

Suddenly, Harry and Tom came down the corridor, the way Kes came. Blowing past us not making eye contact. Followed by Tuvok. Oh no. The meeting was over.

"Bini! The meeting-"

"I know, I know!" She jumped and grabbed me barrelling down the corridor. We stopped at a bend and slowly looked around the corner. We saw Kes stopped in front of Neelix as he exited the meeting room.

"What happened? I heard that you-" 

"Nothing happened." He abruptly cut in. Maneuvering past Kes. 

"Micheal and Bini said that you and Tom Paris had-"

"Kes. We'll talk when I get back." Neelix interrupted her again.

"I want to know, Neelix." Kes snapped. Lossing her patience. "Is it true that you were fighting?"

"When I get back." He insisted.

"But-"

Neelix entered into a turbo lift, trying to get away from Kes and her pressing questions.

"Shuttle bay." He ordered and the turbo lift closed. Kes sighed and stepped away, fiddling with her hands nervously. She shook her head and walked away, deep in thought.

"Ensign Filters!" The booming commanding voice of Mommy cut through the corridor. Bini and I stood up to attention and slowly turned around to see Mommy scowling down at us with Mollie, who I think was frowning, beside her.

"Captain Janeway? Isn't...Isn't this a surprise." Bini said with a big fake grin on her face.

"I am sure it is, Ensign." She snapped. "Tell me. Where you in the messhall when a certain incident took place? Specifically, right beside the source of the incident."

"No-" Bini started but the Captain held up her hand to silence her.

"I have been alive in this universe much longer than you, Filters. I am going to stop you right there. I know when one of my officers are lying to me. Tell me the truth." She ordered. Bini sagged.

"Yes, Captain. We were in the messhall when the incident took place." Bini admitted.

"And why didn't you take Sarah and Micheal out of the messhall when it started, Ensign?" She snapped.

"Beca-Because-be-because-" Bini stammered unable to come up with an excuse.

\-----

(Few minutes later.)

Kes's POV

I entered the sickbay in a gloomy walk. The Doctor was puttering around sickbay, putting away supplies.

"Good afternoon." The Doctor greeted. "When you have a chance, could you run an analysis of the cytokinetic results for--"

"I did it during lunch." I muttered and entered the Doctor's office holding a padd.

"Are you all right?" He asked with concern.

"I'm fine." I muttered.

"Are you sure? You seem a little-"

"I'm fine." I interrupted.

"You know, if you skip lunch, the result might be a lower blood sugar level, which could. I'm sorry. It's in my programme. I see something wrong, I must attempt to diagnose it." He explained.

"There are some things you can't cure. Neelix and Tom Paris had a physical fight over me." I explained.

"How delightful." He said with a smile.

"Delightful?"

"You should consider it a high compliment. Throughout history, men have fought over the love of a woman. Why I can quote you autopsy reports from duels as far back as 1538." He suggested.

"That's not funny." I snapped.

"It's not meant to be. You've always been interested in autopsies." I retorted.

"Are all Talaxians so jealous?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know. I've only met one." He replied.

"I love Neelix. Why can't he just accept that? His suspicions about Tom are completely unjustified." I argued.

"Are they? Lieutenant Paris's affection for you is obvious."

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean he desires you." The Doctor replied.

"That's not true. Tom and I enjoy each other's company. We're friends." I insisted. The Doctor scoffed.

"Whenever you walk into the room, his respiration increases, his pupils dilate and the colouration of his ears turns decidedly orange. Until I noticed the pattern, I thought he was suffering from Tanzian flu. It's there for anyone to see. Maybe not in the same diagnostic detail as I see it, yet-"

"Are you saying that I didn't want to see it?" I asked.

"You're only two years old. There may be a few things you don't know to look for in a man. In time, you'll understand." He insisted.

"On my homeworld it's so much simpler. You choose a mate for life. There's no distrust, no jealousy, no envy, no betrayal." I explained.

"Hmm. Your world must have very dry literature." He muttered. I ignored his comment,

"I don't know how to handle something like this. What am I going to do?" I asked. Desperate for advice.

"You've done nothing to precipitate this state of affairs. You may not be able to do much to resolve it either. There are some things you can't cure." He told me. I nodded and downloaded my next lesson. Trying to get control of my emotions.

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

I stumbled into my quarters, followed by Sarah and Micheal. I flopped into my big leather chair in the dark.

"Computer, lights 10%" I muttered. The computer beeped and the lights turned on slightly. Micheal grabbed a blanket and gave it to me, before joining Sarah on the sofa 

"What happened to Bini?" Sarah asked. I curled up on my chair and wrapped myself tightly with the blanket. Micheal snickered.

"Mommy yelled at Bini about getting us in danger in the messhall. Bini studdered so much during it! HA HA HA!" Micheal said.

"Micheal, you talk too much." I sneered and groaned, rubbing my thudding headache. "Why do all these things happen to me?"

"Because you are bad at making decisions?" Sarah pipped up.

"Thanks, Sarah. It really made me feel better." I snapped in sarcasm. Sarah didn't seem to get the clue. 

"Your welcome." She chirped.

\---End of Chapter 45: Next: Parturition Part Two.---


	48. Parturition: Part Two.

Chapter 46: Parturition: Part Two.

(30 minutes later.)

Bini Filters's POV

\-----

I marched into the shuttle bay followed by Sarah and Micheal, attaching a tricorder and phaser to my belt. We stood for a moment and watched as Neelix and Tom filled the shuttle with needed supplies, hostility brewing between them.

"Dear Lord, I am going to die." I muttered. I heard Sarah snicker behind me. We walked towards the shuttle. They moved beside me. We stopped again to watch them.

"Mommy won't send you on this mission if you were going to die, Bini." Micheal argued.

"She is punishing me. She doesn't think we are going to die. But she hasn't watched these two recently. She only read the reports from the fight. It doesn't have the same effect when it is in writing." I explained. Hesitant to move forward.

"Mommy said she was teaching them to work together. Why is she sending you on this mission?" He asked.

"Again, she is punishing me for getting you guys in trouble." I turned around and faced them. "If I get back and I am dead. Make sure everyone says something nice about me."

"That would boost your ego too much." Micheal argued.

"Micheal, I would be dead. I won't be able hear anything."

"Why does it matter then?" Sarah asked.

"Because...I will get back to you on that." I replied.

"What are you supposed to be doing on this...mission anyway?" Micheal chipped in.

"Security detail. We don't know who is on this planet. And if Tom and Neelix get too crazy, stun them to hell." I said.

"Bini!" Tom called out. We turned around as Neelix entered the shuttle and Tom gestured me to get into the shuttle. "Time to go! Hurry up."

"I am coming! Give me a moment!" I yelled back. Then looked towards the kids again. "See you guys in an hour or so. I don't know how long the trip will be. But, it shouldn't be too long. Not an overnight thing."

They nodded and Sarah hugged me. Saying their goodbyes, they quickly ran off to find their mother and Mollie. I walked towards the shuttle sharing a quick laugh and a joke with Tom, then being on the receiving end of Neelix's jealous glare.

I clear my throat uncomfortably and entered the shuttle. Getting myself comfortable in the back. Checking my power levels. Tom and Neelix moved the last of the supplies and moved to the front.

Tom sat at the pilot seat and Neelix sat at Ops. We were cleared to leave Voyager. The shuttle took off and we left Voyager swiftly. Heading towards the gray planet below. 

\---5 minutes later---

"Entry sequence at two minutes, mark. All systems normal. Trigemic density at point zero four one and rising." Tom reported.

"We lost communication with Voyager thirty seconds ago. You don't have to impress me with your technobabble." Neelix snapped. God damn, we managed five minutes in peaceful silence and now the bickering starts.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone, I'm entering it into the flight record. Look, can I make a suggestion?" Tom bit back with annoyance.

"You're the commander of this mission. You can make any suggestion you want, and if you make it an order, I'll even have to obey it." Neelix snapped back.

"My suggestion is that we put our personal problems aside until this mission is over. Okay?" Tom requested. Wow, for once Tom isn't thriving off of drama.

"I left my personal problems back on the ship. I can't speak for you." Neelix snapped. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sure, you left it on the ship." I muttered. Neelix turned in his seat to look at me with confusion.

"What did you say, Ensign Filters?"

"Nothing. Nothing, Neelix." I insisted. Thinking it was better to keep my mouth shut then get involved.

"Fine. Let's get the job done." Tom snapped.

"You get us down in one piece, and I'll take it from there." Neelix said.

"Entry sequence at three minutes, mark. All systems, stand by. Have you been briefed on shuttle operations?" Tom asked as we entered the main atmosphere.

"Ensign Baytart took me through the basics. Of course, I didn't have the benefit of your personal tutelage."

"Check your console. I'm reading a power output decline of fifteen percent."

"Confirmed."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, the shuttle started to violently shake.

"Warning. Vectored exhaust controls malfunctioning." The Computer announced as we started to hold on among the chaos.

"What does that mean?" Neelix frantically asked.

"It means we are going to die!" I called out.

"DIE!?" Neelix exclaimed.

"We are not going to die! Bini, stop jumping to conclusions! We're getting some kind of reaction in our driver coil assembly from the EM anomalies in the atmosphere." Tom explained. "I'm going to abort the mission. Hold on. We've lost our impulse drive. Shut off the deuterium flow! I'm dumping excess fuel."

"Deuterium flow sealed." Neelix announced.

"Setting DCA pulse over to neutral. Engaging thrusters." 

"Can you regain control?"

"I'm trying, Neelix. Prepare for an emergency landing. Send out an EMS pulse. There's still a chance Voyager will pick it up." Tom announced.

\-----

Chakotay's POV

"Captain, we're picking up a locator signal from the shuttle." Tuvok reported.

"Can you track it?" The Captain asked.

"Their last velocity vector indicates a steep descent. We've lost contact." Tuvok replied.

"Bridge to Torres." I said on my combadge.

"Torres here." B'Elanna replied on the comlink.

"B'Elanna, our shuttle's in trouble. Any progress on modifying the transporter?" I asked.

"Negative. It's an extremely complex interference pattern, and it keeps changing."

"Bring in as much help as you need. This is now a search and rescue operation." Janeway told B'Elanna on the link.

"Acknowledged. Torres out." B'Elanna said, abruptly cutting the line.

"Keep me informed. I'll be in my Ready room." The Captain ordered and walked into her ready room, followed by Mollie.

\-----

(Meanwhile.)

Bini Filters's POV

I woke up coughing violently with smoke clouding my vision and hear rustle in front of me.

"I said in one piece." Neelix snapped, pulling debris off of him. Tom moved closer to me. Pulling a piece of a bulkhead off my back. My head was throbbing and I though it, pulling back sharply with a hiss and seeing some blood covering my hand. Tom swore as he grabbed a kit, trying to find some medical supplies that weren't crushed or destroyed.

"Sorry. I did the best I could. Any broken bones?" Tom replied, asking the both of us.

"Everything seems to be working. I'm itching." Neelix commented.

"Yeah, my head is bleeding and I am itchy. Who has got it worse here?" I sarcastically replied, scratching my arms. Tom slammed the kit shut, holding a hypospray. He shook his head towards me, signalling that there were no medical supplies that would help my head.

"I feel it too. We've got atmospheric leakage in the hull. The trigemic vapours really sting. Here. Doc said this would help a little." Tom said, pressing the hypospray against each of our necks. Easing the itching.

"If we've got atmospheric leakage, how can we fly out of here?"Neelix asked.

"We can't. We'll have to wait for Voyager to find us." Tom replied.

"We're not even sure they're looking for us yet. We don't know if the EMS pulse got through."

"B'Elanna's working on the transporter, and one of those atmospheric windows might open up. In the meantime, we're going to have to look for some kind of cover."

I leaned against the shuttle wall. Listening to those two knuckleheads fight.

"I say we stay right here." Neelix voted.

"The trigemic vapours are going to-"

"You're the one who wants to go out into those vapours. Staying here is our best chance of being found. You heard what they said. Those windows may only be open for a matter of minutes."

"And we may be waiting here for days. Exposure to these vapours is too dangerous. We're leaving. Grab your gear." Tom ordered. Moving to help me up.

"Is that an order or a suggestion?" Neelix barked.

"An order!" Tom snapped back.

"Yes, sir." He muttered. Crawling out of the shuttle and helping me out.

\---20 minutes later---

"I hope you're satisfied. We were a lot more comfortable inside the shuttle. I have red welts all over my hands now." Neelix complained as we trudged through the planet's surface.

"You know, it might be more constructive if you could find us something safe to eat." Tom bit back. I stopped quickly to look around the rock barren terrain.

"I certainly don't know why the ship's sensors indicated this planet might be rich in food supplies. It sure doesn't look it." Neelix complained.

"Our emergency rations won't last forever." Tom said.

"I'll find something for us. Of course, it might not meet your personal culinary standards." Neelix snapped.

"Oh, don't worry. I've learned to lower my standards since you became cook." Tom snapped. Neelix stepped back appaled. Then looked at me for help. I shrugged and moved past him following Tom. 

"He is not...completely wrong." I befriended. He started to studder up and excuse but was interrupted by Tom's tricorder wildly beeping.

"I'm picking up some caves about a kilometre west of here." Tom announced. Moving our direction to follow the signal.

"What good fortune." Neelix muttered.

\-----

Micheal Janeway's POV

I marched off the turbo lift in a fury with Sarah. I knew Bini was right. But, no. I had to ignore her and think she was crazy. I had to learn that the shuttle went down from some Ensign gossiping about Tom and Neelix! Not from Mommy! Mommy should have informed us!

Everyone on the bridge turned to us when we stomped onto the bridge. Glaring at Mommy in the middle.

"Mommy. Can we speak to you?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Micheal, now isn't really a good time-"

"Mommy." I pressed. She sighed and gave the command to Chakotay. She gestured us to follow her into the ready room. We quickly hurried after her, ignoring the looks from the crew of annoyance. 

Once we entered, Mommy sat on the sofa and gestured us sit next to her, which we accepted. Then she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Now, what is this about kids?" Mommy asked.

"Bini said she was going to die and/or Neelix and Tom were going to kill each other on the mission. We didn't believe her, next thing we know, the shuttle went down and they are either dead on that planet, or killing each other! Why did you send them on a mission together, Mommy? WHY?" I demanded.

"Because Tom and Neelix needed to settle their differences, Bini needed to get off the ship. She has barely gone on any away missions for the past two months. Besides, she needed to be taught a lesson. This was meant to be a learning experience for all of them."

"Some learning...Learning experi-Whatever. It didn't work Mommy." I snapped. Then I abruptly got up, scaring Mollie who was sleeping beside Mommy's desk. "Come on, Mollie." 

Mollie happily wagged her tail and followed after me, leaving Mommy and Sarah behind as we left the ready room and the bridge behind to play some catch on the holodeck to calm me down.

\-----

Kes's POV

I paced my quarters. Back and forth, back and forth. Trying to desperately not worry. Then my doorbell suddenly chimed. My heart soared at the thought that it might be Neelix standing there.

"Come in." I granted. Harry nervously stepped through my door, into my quarters. "Harry. Any word yet?"

"We're doing everything possible. The transporter just doesn't want to work in that atmosphere. How are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm all right. It's just, I was very angry at them a few hours ago." I explained.

"You had every right to be." Harry said.

"And now they might both be dead. And I'm sitting here, and I'm feeling guilty for some reason." I explained.

"Guilty? Why?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. But I don't like it. And it's their fault. And I can't even tell them how angry I am at them, and I may never be able to tell them how angry I am at them, so it doesn't matter, does it?" I explained.

"Look. You know if there was any way to land that shuttle, Tom Paris got it down." Harry said, trying to make me feel better. I chuckled and shrugged.

"And no one has stronger survival skills than Neelix."

"And I am sure that if they try to kill each other. Bini will be more than happy to stun them both. I think that is part of the reason she was even on that mission. She is a security officer. I'm sure they'll all be fine." 

"Unless they kill each other. Unless Bini can't stop them for some reason." I countered. Rising panic hit me.

"They're professionals."

"Oh, they'd better be all right, because when I see them, I'm personally going to tell them that I never intend to speak to either one of them again."

Suddenly, the ship lurched forward. Making us stumble to the floor.

"Chakotay to crew. Battle stations."

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

"This is good. We can last a while in here." Tom said as he sealed the entrance of the cave with a blast of Neelix's and Tom's phaser.

"That should do it."

"Garnesite. This will give us a little heat, at least." Neelix said, holding up to rocks.

"We'd better conserve our beacon cells." Tom suggested, turning off our arm torches and heating up rocks using the phasers again. We all moved to sit against the cave wall near the rocks. 

"So, what is Starfleet protocol for situations like this?" Neelix asked.

"Oh, there's a whole course at the Academy full of all sorts of survival strategies." Tom replied.

"Well, what did you get?" I asked.

"B minus." He muttered.

"That's not very encouraging." Neelix replied.

"My father was teaching the class that year." Tom said.

"And he gave you a B minus? I guess he didn't play favourites, huh?" Tom asked.

"He certainly doesn't. Tom's father is the scum of the Earth. He went and killed my father. To add insult to injury, he threw me and Tom in jail!" I complained. Neelix seemed appalled at my statement. 

"But you wrote my Father that letter. I thought you forgave him!" Tom said.

"Sure. For one day. One day that I felt nice, I thought I forgave him." I replied. Tom cleared his throat comfortably.

"What about Talaxian protocols?" Tom asked, trying to change the subject.

"I wrote my own book. My life before Voyager was no bed of Felaran rose petals." Neelix said, doing a dramatic gesture.

"No, more like a bed of--"

"What?" Neelix snapped.

"Nothing."

"You were going to say junk, perhaps? Go ahead. Say it. Junk. I was a dealer in junk. Perhaps not worthy of a woman like Kes, in your opinion." Neelix harshly replied.

"Neelix, I didn't say that. I never even-" 

"OK, you two." I said, standing up. "I am asexual for a reason. The reason is so that I don't turn into bobbled head lovesick freaks who fall on their face for some bimbo who walks across the damn corridor."

"Excuse me?" Neelix snapped and stood up abruptly. "How dare you call Kes a Bimbo!"

Then it was Tom's turn to stand up.

"That's not why you are asexual! You are asexual because life has dealt you a bad hand! Also, I am not a bobbled head lovesick freak who falls on my face!" Tom argued.

"OK, Tom. Don't try and figure out how I became asexual. I always have so try and shut up. Neelix, I didn't say Kes was a Bimbo, it was just an example. Then again I wouldn't put it past her." 

"Kes is the most-"

"I swear if I hear one more sentence about how damn wonderful that elf is, I will use my Obsidion Order skills against you both. It doesn't matter who said it, your both in for the injury of your life!" I barked.

Suddenly, we heard a small sound, an animal-like sound in the deeper in the cave.

"Tell me something. In that Starfleet survival course, did your father teach you to check for life signs before you seal yourself inside a cave?" Neelix asked in fear as we slowly moved deeper into the cave.

"I checked for life signs. There weren't any." Tom hissed.

"There are now." Neelix snapped back.

"Well, should we kill it?" I asked. Tom and Neelix shot me a look.

"Did we activate that killer side of you or something, Filters?" Tom hissed.

"Actually yes, you did." I admitted. "I can smell your blood."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, you sick---?"

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I stumbled out of my ready room, holding Sarah, followed by Mollie. I sat down in my command chair as a scared Sarah hugged me tightly, crying in fear as the ship on the viewscreen swung around and began to fire at us again.

"Hail them." I barked. Chakotay took Sarah from me and began the process of calming her down.

"They do not respond, Captain." Tuvok announced.

"They're powering down their weapons systems." Harry said.

"Their vessel has taken up a position directly beneath us." Tuvok reported.

"What do you make of it, Lieutenant?" I asked.

"They would seem to have adopted a defensive posture, Captain."

"I agree. But defending what? The planet?" I asked.

"Or something on it." Chakotay added.

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

"Whatever this life form is, its vital signs are awfully faint." Tom said as we moved forward into the complex cavern. Tom looked back at the two of us and gestured to me.

"Bini seems to be a murderer right now. Why don't you take the lead?" Tom suggested.

"Shut up knuckleheaded dong berry." I snapped. "Do your damn job sun-cracked!"

"Why is she so rude right now?" Neelix asked. Tom rolled his eyes and glared at me.

"In the maquis we referred it as the killer instinct being activated," Tom explained. "Something she learned in the Obsidion order. This has only happened three times and she always acts like this every time and bashes somebody's head in. But those were always Cardassians...but in this case-"

"If you don't keep moving, there will be a fourth head bashed in." I threatened.

"Anyway, as I was saying the vital signs are weak." Tom said, trying to change the subject.

"In this atmosphere, it could be dying of exposure." Neelix exclaimed as we inched slowly and cautiously.

"No, I don't think so. They're faint, but steady." Tom said.

"Wait, is that a boot print?" I said, pointing to the print in the dirt.

"I'd say it's becoming more and more evident that we chose the wrong cave." Neelix said. Suddenly we saw three large eggs.

"This is where the life signs are coming from. They're embryonic life forms. These two are half-formed. This one almost seems to be-"

The egg abruptly cracked open and a baby reptile popped out and started mewling.

"Oh no. The dinosaur is alive."

"Did I mention Bini makes a lot more sarcastic comments when the instinct is activated. That kills people by itself."

\---10 minutes later---

"This creature's going to have the ability to stand upright. It has the skeletal system of a humanoid. It's cold-blooded, has reptilian epidermis. Its brain is significantly larger than most reptilian species. I'd say we're dealing with a sentient life form here, you two." Tom said as we all knelt around the creature.

"If this species is sentient, wouldn't that suggest that its parents might return to care for it?"

"It's hard to say. Most common reptiles lay their eggs and never return to protect them."

"I think we've established we're not dealing with a common reptile."

"True. And if this thing does have a mother, I'd say we don't want to be around when she gets back. Come on." Tom said, gesturing us to go back. Neelix stood his ground and didn't dare move with a stern expression.

"We can't just leave it here."

"We're not leaving it here, its mother left it here. We just happened to wander in."

"But we blocked off the cave. The mother might have been trapped outside."

'We'll leave the door open for her when we go, okay?"

"Look. It's not that simple. What if she can sense we were here? She, she might be able to smell that faux lime aftershave of yours. I'm sure you realize many species won't return to a nest after it's been tampered with." Neelix argued with Tom.

"There's not much we can do about that now, is there? We should just leave all this the way we found it."

"No." He snapped.

"Neelix!"

"This creature is our responsibility."

"Ours?" Neelix questioned him.

"The moment we came in here, it became our responsibility." Neelix snapped.

"And you expect to take care of this thing until what? It graduates from high school, college? And what if Mom doesn't come back? Are you planning to bring this with us back on the ship?" Tom asked.

"Look, if she does return and accepts the hatchling, it'll solve everything. We just have to wait and see what she does. I don't know how it is in your quadrant, but in mine we don't abandon a new-born thing."

"Fine. Fine. You made your point. I officially designate you its godfather." Tom snapped. Waving him off. Neelix took off his jacket and wrapped the creature in it. He picked it up and the creature stopped crying and started to shiver. Tom and I moved closer to look at the poor thing.

"It's stopped crying." I muttered. 

"It's shivering. That's normal, isn't it? I mean, newborn life forms do shiver, don't they?" Tom asked.

"To be honest, I haven't been around many newborns." Neelix admitted.

"Me neither." Tom said.

"Oh, look at this, Paris. It's stopped shivering."

"It's asleep. Forget what I said, Neelix. You're not its godfather. You're its godmother." Tom cut in.

\---5 minutes later---

"Oh, come on. Come on. It doesn't seem to care for Starfleet rations." Tom said as he attempted to stuff the "food" into his new friends, he held in his arms.

"If I were in my kitchen, I could cook you up some delightful leola root broth." I couldn't help but think that his food would kill the baby.

"Are you serious?" Tom asked and cringed in disgust. "Ugh. I hope I never see another leola root. And you're certainly not feeding any of that hideous broth to my niece. Or nephew. Whatever it is."

"His heartbeat is getting weaker. Come on, kid. Please eat something." I pressed.

"It seems far more interested in my jacket than your food." Neelix replied smugly. As the creature nibbled on the fabric.

"Neelix, it's not your jacket. It's the residue of the trigemic vapours we walked through. Think about it. Voyager's sensors picked up high levels of proteins and amino acids, which we assumed meant this was a planet filled with vast supplies of edible plant life."

"We were certainly wrong about that."

"The residue is a concentration of proteins and amino acids."

"The perfect source of nutrition for the hatchling."

"The source we cut off when we blocked the cave. Come on. We've got some rocks to move." Tom ordered.

\-----

(Three hours later.)

Bini stumbled into the messhall. Followed by me, Micheal. She stumbled over to the nearest table. We both sat down with her, bring a cup of hot chocolate for Bini.

"So what happened?" I asked. "You look like a mess."

"Neelix and Tom became godparents and fluffy the bird brain dinosaur came to pick up her kid." She snapped, scrunching her face up.

"Why are you calling people funny names?" I asked.

"Funny names? What funny names?" She asked, taking a sip out of her cup.

"You called Ensign Jenkins a Butherroller of the Terran race, then called Vorok an over patient elf." I explained. "Now, tell me why Mommy told Commander Chakotay, you three became a family down there to some kid."

"Because Neelix and Tom designated themselves, Godmother and Godfather, and I the guard dog. It was a strange conversation to say the least when we had to explain it to the Captain."

"But they attacked us! They brought a ship and attacked us! You should have left that baby along."

"Micheal, I don't have the energy to argue with you right now." She said, shaking her head and taking another sip.

"Alright. Did you guys give him a name?" I asked. Bini smiled at me and nodded.

"Yep. At least I did. I named him Dinosaur." She replied.

"That's a stupid name." I said.

"It's logical." She argued.

"Don't use Vulcan logic on me."

\---End of Chapter 46: Next ???---

AN: Sorry that I cut out a big part of the episode. I am lazy as hell.


	49. Persistence of Vision: Part One.

Chapter 47: Persistence of Vision: Part One.

(Three days after Parturition.)

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Melissa!" I yelled. I was ten years old, running through my family's cornfield. Chasing after my older sister Melissa who was 13. Running towards the forest outside our property.

She ignored me and kept running, laughing in the wind and disappeared into the forest. I screamed in frustration and stomped my foot. Considering my next options. Suddenly, Pheobe, who was eight years old, popped out of the cornfield and joined me at the edge of the forest.

"Kath-Kathryn." She inhaled a few deep breaths. "Melissa got away with it again!"

"I know, Pheebs. I was there. Come on. We are going to find her and give her a piece of our mind." I snapped and marched into the forest.

After several hours of searching. Our pale skin burning in the Indiana sun, we reached the steep cliff, leading down to a rushing river that lead to a waterfall. Melissa's safe place.

"Melissa!" I snapped. Melissa jolted up from the edge of the cliff. Clutching her chest she spun towards us. "YOU RUINED IT! You ruined everything!"

"It's not my felt you are an idiot! Don't lie to yourself, Kath. You aren't special at all." She barked back. I stomped over to her, I never felt such rage at someone before.

"You-you-" I sputtered out. Then on an impulse, I shoved my sister. She stumbled back, the ground beneath her crumbled and she fell. Screaming. Screaming so loudly it almost shattered my ears. Pheeds and I screamed in horror at what I had done.

Then we heard a shattering crack. Silence. A splash.

We didn't move. We didn't dare move. I felt frozen in place. Unable to move in fear of what I would see in the river. Pheebs gripped my arm, digging her nails and crying. I wailed and collapsed to the ground. I killed my sister. I killed my older sister.

\---

I shot up in bed. Breathing heavily as I heard my alarm going off. I sucked in deep breathes. Desperately pushing the memory out of my head. I ran my hands through my hair, getting up unsteadily from my bed, turning off my alarm and moving to start my day.

God, I need a coffee.

\-----

Bini Filters POV

Micheal, Sarah and I trailed behind the Captain, who had her signature hairstyle bun back, and Mollie on her leash.

"You would think as a human being in command, she would choose one hairstyle. This is throwing me off." I hissed at the two kids.

"You think you are the only one who is thrown off. We live with her! Sometimes I wake up and can't identify my own mommy because-"

"I see where this is going. You are overreacting. Your mother has other distinguishing features other than her hair." I interrupted. Micheal shrugged and we fell into a comfortable silence, walking behind the Captain.

"Paris to the Captain." Tom cut in through the comlink. The Captain let out an irritated sigh and tapped her combadge.

"Janeway here." She replied.

"I've done an analysis of our route through Botha space. Whenever you have a minute to check it out." Tom replied.

"I'm on my way to Engineering. I'll be with you as soon as I'm done."

"Aye, Captain. Paris out." Tom said, cutting the comlink.

"Ah, Captain," Neelix exclaimed, moving to catch up with the Captain in a hurry. "The computer told me I'd find you on deck eleven section four B, starboard side, and sure enough, here you are."

"What can I do for you, Neelix?" The Captain asked with irritation as we passed a bend.

"I assumed you'd want to talk to me."

"About?" She snapped.

"About the Botha. We're headed for their space and as I've told you, they're going to have to be handled very carefully."

"I understand, and of course I want your counsel, but right now I'm late for a meeting."

"I wouldn't put this off too long. We're getting closer, you know." He reminded her.

"Yes, I know. And I will be with you as soon as I can." She insisted. Waving Neelix away as we entered engineering.

"Sorry, I'm late. What do you have?" She asked B'Elanna as Harry was standing at a nearby console. Grinning. Micheal, Sarah and I moved to stand beside him.

"I think we're about ready to make our first attempt, Captain." B'Elanna said as she moved to stand beside us.

"If you're successful, will the Doctor be able to move freely around the entire ship?" The Captain asked.

"Not exactly. The holoemitters would be set up in certain key areas, the Bridge, Engineering. We'll be able to transfer him to those locations." Harry explained.

"In the same way, we can now transfer him to the holodeck. But if he tries to move into an area where there's no emitter field, he'll dematerialise." B'Elanna continued.

"I have the holoprojector online. We're ready to start."

"Proceed. I don't have much time." The Captain ordered.

"Engineering to Sickbay. Doctor, we're ready here." B'Elanna said, after opening a comlink.

"I'm standing by." He replied.

"kay. Here it goes."

"Initiating transfer. Here he comes."

The Doctor appeared in the middle of Engineering. Six inches tall. Micheal, Sarah and I burst out laughing, slumping against the console as Harry and B'Elanna held back visible amusement.

"Well, this is certainly a brilliant feat of engineering." The Doctor bit out sarcastically.

"Oh my god! HE IS SO TINY!" I burst out and we started laughing harder. Tears started coming out and we fell to the floor in hysterics. The Captain turned back, clearly not amused in the slightest and losing her temper.

"What happened?" The Captain asked on the brig of disappointment.

"I'd guess the imaging interface wasn't properly stabilized." B'Elanna theorized.

"Just a small oversight. No pun intended." Harry said. Looking down in embarrassment with a chuckle from Tom.

"Very amusing." The Doc let out sarcastically.

"How long will it take you to correct this small oversight?" She asked.

"Maybe a couple of hours." Harry replied with a shrug.

"Mister Kim, I have to assess our navigational plan and get ready to make contact with an alien species. I can't drop everything whenever you call." The Captain barked at Harry. Harry had the look that says "I want to crawl up and die of embarrassment."

"Tuvok to Janeway." The cool Vulcan voice cut through the tense situation. I held Micheal and Sarah's mouths to make them shut up and not get their mother any angrier than she needs to be.

"Go ahead."

"Captain, I would like a half an hour of your time to review the security protocols before we encounter the Botha." Tuvok suggested.

"Yes, Mister Tuvok. Somehow I will find half an hour." She snapped and ended the comlink. The Doctor crossed his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me, Captain. Would you come down here, please?" The Doctor said, she kneeled in front of the Doctor.

"Yes?"

"When did you last take shore leave?" He asked.

"About two months ago." She said sharply.

"Ah. How long since you've done something pleasurable, for recreation?" He asked.

"Doctor, I know I'm a bit testy today, but I can assure you-"

"How long?" He interrupted.

"It's been a while." She admitted.

"Well, I want you to, now." He ordered.

"Doctor, I'm really very busy." She insisted.

"I've checked Starfleet regulations. The Chief Medical Officer outranks the Captain in health matters. Now I realize this may be the first time a hologram has given an order to a captain, but I'm ordering you to report to the holodeck, now."

"Aye, sir." The Captain replied with a nod. Then swiftly got up and left engineering.

"And the two of you can get busy undoing this ridiculous blunder of yours!" He snapped and Harry and B'Elanna.

\-----

(An hour later.)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I marched down the corridor being trailed by Neelix as I headed to the bridge, to meet with the Bolian representative.

"Captain, I knew we should have talked this morning." Neelix pestred.

"Tell me what you know, Neelix." I said. Ignoring his comment.

"I've been in subspace contact with some old friends of mine. Nomads, collectors, much as I used to be. They're in a position to gather information during their travels. What they've told me doesn't sound good." He explained.

"In what way?" I asked.

"There are lots of rumours about ships entering Bothan space, never to be heard from again. My sources on Mithren say that they have lost a number of vessels. They say the Botha protect their territory fiercely." Neelix added.

"But we aren't aggressors."I argued.

"I don't think they are either. They just don't want anyone crossing their borders."

"Will they negotiate? Will they respond to diplomacy?"

"It's hard to say. There's some belief that they don't even have a legitimate claim to the space, that they're nothing more than pernicious, odious vandals. In which case, diplomacy would fall on deaf ears." Neelix said as we entered the turbo lift and walked onto the bridge.

"We're being hailed again, Captain." Tuvok reported as we walked across the room.

"On screen. I'm Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager."

A shadowy, back-lit figure appeared on the viewscreen. Hidden in the darkness of the bridge.

"Why have you entered our space without permission?" The deep male voice asked.

"We didn't realise that this was your space. On what basis do you claim it?" I asked.

"I have no intention of explaining myself to you. The fact is, you're violating our territory." He snapped.

"I assure you, we mean no disrespect. We are from another part of the galaxy. We're just trying to make our way home." I argued.

"We'll send a ship to rendezvous with you. If you meet the criteria, we'll consider your request."

"Thank you. What are the criteria?" I asked.

"We'll discuss that when we meet." He barked and abruptly ended the transmission.

"Friendly fellow," Tom announced sarcastically.

"At least they're willing to talk."

"I wonder why he wouldn't let us see his face." Harry asked.

"I suspect it was a calculated move. An attempt to intimidate us. Commander, you have the Bridge." I ordered. I got up from my command chair as Chakotay followed out my order, I gestured Neelix to follow me as I started towards my ready room.

"Mister Neelix, join me in my Ready room. We should talk about this meeting."

"Captain, if I may. What was the last time you ate?"

"Ate?" I repeated. "Oh, I had some soup last night."

"Then let me suggest that we conduct our talk in the mess hall. We're serving a sumptuous repast for lunch." Neelix argued. Everyone on the bridge stopped what they were doing and looked over to us.

"Right. Lunch it is."

\-----

Bini Filters POV

"Maybe you are losing your mind!" Micheal suggested and shoved salad into his mouth. I rolled my eyes and took another sip of my Hot Chocolate.

"I know it sounds insane but I saw a Cardassian! I swear I am telling the truth." I insisted. "Why did I even tell you two?"

"Because you are insane." Micheal blurted out.

"Micheal...shut up."

We looked towards the kitchen, where Neelix and the Captain were walking along the corner.

"Captain, you have a nasty habit of skipping meals and that can do horrible things to your electrolyte levels." Neelix explained.

"I know, but sometimes I just get too busy to eat." She argued.

"All you have to do is give me a call. I'll be there in a trice with a tray of food so delectable you won't be able to resist. I do think I've outdone myself this time. An exquisite pate made from Seltin wood fungus. Brine-soaked neccel strips. Deviled wood throk-"

Suddenly, the Captain stopped short with shock on her face. Staring at a plate of disgusting sandwiches on the counter.

"Where did these come from?" She said quietly.

"Lieutenant Hargrove asked for them. Is something wrong?" Neelix asked.

"No, just a funny coincidence. Something I saw on the holodeck. Thank you, Neelix. This all looks delicious. And it's bound to boost my electrolyte levels. Where did you get that cup?" She asked as Neelix poured coffee into a normal everyday coffee Starfleet issue cup. Why does it look like she just saw a ghost.

"Why, I'm not sure. I think I found several of them in storage. Captain, is everything all right?"

"It's perfectly all right, Neelix. I just have to remind myself that coincidences do happen." She said. I looked towards the two kids.

"Maybe I am not the only one seeing things." I muttered.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I looked down at my padd. A report from Engineering. Suddenly, I heard giggling and I snapped my head up to see the back of my sister. Melissa. I felt fear go through my body. This can't be happening.

"Melissa?" I whispered in shock.

"Hurry up, Kath." The young voice of my sister replied before she giggled and ran off. I ran after her and turned a bend. Stopping at a dead end of the corridor. Melissa turned around, her expression was built of anger.

"You killed me, Kathryn. You didn't even have the guts to admit you did it." She yelled. I covered my eyes. Believing I was just in a nightmare. I opened my eyes again. She was gone. 

\---20 minutes later---

I returned to the messhall. Seeing Neelix putter around the kitchen.

"Captain! I'm delighted to see you. Do you want a snack?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine. But I wanted to ask you about lunch." I said.

"Didn't you like it?" He asked.

"It was delicious. I was just trying to remember all the dishes you made. There was the Seltin pate." I insisted.

"Delectable." Neelix said.

"The neccel strips."

"Exquisite!"

"The devilled throk." 

"Sublime."

"And the cucumber sandwiches." I finished. Neelix tilted his head in confusion, then looked back at me.

"Cucumber sandwiches?" He repeated.

"Weren't there cucumber sandwiches?" I asked.

"I don't even know what that is. The other item on the menu was a fried murt cake. You ate one." He explained.

"And the cup you served my tea in?" I asked.

"One of these. The ones I found in storage." Neelix replied, pulling out a standard Starfleet issue cup.

"I thought it had flowers on it." I muttered.

"Flowers? Well, no, I don't see any flowers. Maybe there was another cup, but I don't think so. Would you like a cup with flowers on it? I'm sure I can replicate one." He suggested. I shook my head.

"It's all right, Neelix. You've told me what I need to know." I replied. Pulling away I left the messhall.

\-----

(Few hours later.)

Bini Filters POV

"I. Am. A. Moron." I announced as I rolled out my sleeping bag in the children's room. Sarah looked over the edge of her bed, hugging her stuffed animal.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why did I volunteer to take care of you two as your mother losses her mind in sickbay. God, I have been hearing stories about people seeing crazy things all day." I complained. Straightening my pyjamas and laying down on the sleeping bag as Micheal came in after and crawled into his bed.

"We should be with Mommy." Micheal groaned.

"You guys are too dependant on your Mother." I said. Sitting up to look at them both. "When I was your age, Micheal, I was calling my Mother, Mother."

"That sounds like a military thing." Micheal let out, scrunching his nose.

"Congratulations, you are in the military. Starfleet is the military." I said.

\---End of Chapter 47: Next: Persistence of Vision: Part Two.---

AN: Sorry that this chapter is so short guys.


	50. Persistence of Vision: Part Two.

Chapter 48: Persistence of Vision: Part Two.

(Next Day.)

Chakotay's POV

\-----

Bini marched down the corridor ahead of me, holding a tricorder. She suddenly pivoted on her foot and marched towards me. Staring down at her tricorder, refusing to look up.

"Ensign Filters?" I called out. She snapped her head up and stopped abruptly in front of me.

"Hi, Comm-Chakotay. Sup, how you doin?" She said, looking around uncomfortably.

"Are you alright, Bini? You seem a little anxious." I commented.

"Anxious? Ha! That doesn't even begin to cover the shit storm that I keep seeing." She blurted out with rage.

"What are you talking about?"

"Seeing things. Seeing and hearing things that aren't there!" She snapped. Then she jumped and gripped my arm, her eyes wide in terror as she pointed a shaky finger behind me. "D-Do y-yo-you not see them?"

I turned around and simply saw an empty corridor. Bini let go of me, dropping her tricorder and slowly backing away, not tearing her eyes away from a none existent enemy.

"They are following me, the others are following me, hunting me, like in the order. Dear God, dear god, they found me!" She screeched and began running down the corridor, disappearing down the bend. I tried to shake off the strange encounter but couldn't seem to just shove it away. Everyone seemed to be suffering from this strange situation. Myself included. I was hearing things. But it wasn't as bad as some people's hallucinations. Kes was the only one that could see everyone's individual hallucinations. The entire situation wasn't right.

I stepped into the turbo lift. 

"Bridge." I ordered the computer. The computer obeyed my command and started to move. Within seconds, the turbo lift door opened to reveal the bridge.

"I am picking up a ship on long-range sensors, Commander. It is a design we have not encountered before." Tuvok reported as I walked onto the bridge.

"I show it on a direct intercept course." Harry added as I sat down in my command chair. It didn't feel right to sit in her chair. She was still the Captain, no matter what.

"That must be our welcoming party." I said.

"They're in a hurry, too. Closing fast." Paris reported as the black ships appeared on the viewscreen.

"They are hailing, Commander."

"On screen." I ordered. The dark figure from before appeared on the screen, still hidden in the darkness of their bridge.

"Where is your captain?" The figure demanded.

"She's not available right now. I'm Commander Chakotay, the First Officer. I can speak for her." I insisted.

"We observe rather strict protocols. I'd prefer to negotiate with the Captain."

"I understand, but she's not able to come to the Bridge now. And in her absence, our protocols allow me to assume her place. Our request is the same. We'd like permission to cross through your space. We'll do it as quickly as possible." I explained, trying to defuse the rather growing hostility in his voice.

"What kind of weapon systems do you possess?" 

"I'm not sure why that information is necessary." I snapped back.

"How do I know you aren't a heavily armed invader here to attack our settlements?" He protested.

"I don't know how to convince you, but we're a peaceful people. If you doubt us-"

Suddenly, the viewscreen image dissolved in static and turned off. I turned to Tuvok for an explanation. 

"I terminated the transmission, Commander, and made it look like an accidental interruption. I am concerned about some anomalous sensor readings.

"I'm getting them too."Harry confirmed. "Residual energy displacements. Two discrete readings. One off the port bow, one off starboard."

"We have to consider the possibility of cloaked ships." Tom said.

"Reverse course, Mister Paris." I ordered.

"Aye, sir."

"Two ships decloaking." Harry snapped out.

"The Bothan ship is powering up weapons."

"Evasive manoeuvre gamma five." I barked. Suddenly the ship buckled from weapons fire and red alert activated. "Report!"

"Shields at eighty seven percent. Minor damage on decks four and twelve." Tuvok reported as sparks flew around the bridge.

"They're turning back for another strike."

"Initiating evasive pattern beta two."

"Get the weapons online." I snapped.

"Powering up lateral phaser arrays. Shields down to eighty three percent."

"Return fire." I ordered.

"A direct hit. However, their shields were not penetrated."

\-----

Micheal Janeway's POV

"Mommy! Mommy, stop!" I desperately ordered, trying to keep my balance as weapons hit the ship. The Doctor jogged out of his office as Mommy crossed sickbay.

"I can't stay here." Mommy protested as she sensed the Doctor moving to protest.

"Captain, I can't allow you to leave Sickbay. You're in no condition to-"

"Sorry, Doctor. If we're in trouble, my place is on the Bridge." She called back and ran into the corridor. Barely avoiding a ragged Bini Filters, stumbling through the sickbay doors. She was sweating and taking in deep breathes, collapsing to her knees on the floor.

"Ensign Filters? What happened?" The Doctor asked, kneeling down next to her.

"T-The medi-Medicine didn't w-work." She stammered out. "They keep following-m-me. T-They are-tr-trying to kill me!"

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

"There's something weird going on, Commander. I'm not reading any life signs on the two ships that just decloaked." I reported as the ship buckled under weapons fire.

"There's no crew?" Chakotay concluded.

"Looks like the ships are automated. They're being controlled by the Bothan ship." I replied.

"Return fire, Tuvok." Chakotay barked.

"We have hit their weapons array, but not severely enough to disable it." Tuvok said as the ship was hit again.

"Commander, the three ships are manoeuvring to surround us."

"Get us out of here, Paris."

"I'm trying." Tom snapped as his fingers wildly pressed his console.

"The ships are powering their weapons, preparing to fire." I called out.

"That last volley took our shields down to twenty-one percent."

"We've got damage on all decks. Reports of injuries." I yelled among the chaos.

"All stop." I ordered.

"The lead ship is hailing us, Commander."

"On screen." I ordered. The dark figure once again appeared on the screen.

"Your ship is damaged and your captain incapacitated. I will accept your immediate surrender."

"You're not getting one. The Captain is fine." The Captain suddenly barked as she stormed onto the bridge, clearly furious with the Bothan.

"I don't think so. I think the battle is over now." The Bothan replied and moved into the light. I gasped and stared at the screen in shock, it was my girlfriend. Libby.

"Mister Paris, wh-Who do you see on the viewscreen?" She stammered. Quickly steadying her voice.

"It's my father." Tom admitted. Flinching.

"I see-I see my girlfriend, Libby." I added. Everyone having trouble ripping their eyes away from the viewscreen. Libby gave me one of her signature grins and started taunting me about my actions in the Starfleet.

"Mister Kim, shut down visual." The Captain barked.

"I'm trying, Captain. It won't terminate." I reported and repeatedly tried to override the system.

"Mister Tuvok, do a multiphasic scan on those ships. I want any evidence of defensive weakness. And prepare the forward photon torpedoes for launch. Tuvok." The Captain ordered, looking over to her friend. He stood still. Staring blankly at the viewscreen. Janeway moved to his station and shook him. "Tuvok? Tuvok, answer me. Tuvok!"

There was no response. He was just frozen.

"Captain, I'll do it. Running a multiphasic scan." I said, tearing my eyes from the viewscreen, trying to ignore her sweet voice calling to me.

"Torres to the Captain." B'Elanna's panicked voice cut through the bridge. The Captain gritted her teeth and tapped her combadge.

"Janeway here."

"We're having problems down here. People are becoming delusional."

"It's happening here too." The Captain confirmed.

"I think I know why. There's a massive energy field coming from those ships. It's bioelectric, modulating on a delta wave frequency. It has psionic properties, and it's permeating the hull." B'Elanna explained.

"A psionic field has a psychoactive effect. That would explain the hallucinations." She said.

"You can try remodulating the shields, but in the meantime, I'm going to set up a resonance burst from the warp core. That will probably block the field, but it'll take a while to set up." She said.

"Notify the Doctor. If the field is bioelectric, he might have some ideas how to neutralise it. Janeway out." The Captain said. Then looked towards Chakotay and Neelix. "Commander, give Lieutenant Torres a hand in Engineering. Mister Neelix, if the crew ever needed a morale officer, now's the time. See if you can help."

"Aye, Captain," Neelix said as they moved to leave. I was suddenly was dragged to my apartment in San Francisco. Libby was smiling, watching the city below.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I sucked in a deep breath. Finding it desperately hard not to look at my late husband.

"Mister Kim, remodulate the shields on a rotating frequency." I ordered at the security station. No reponse. Harry was staring blankly at the viewscreen like the others on the bridge. It was only Tom and I left.

"Janeway to Kes."

"Yes, Captain?" The sweet voice of Kes replied on the channel.

"Can you come to the Bridge? I think we could use you." I asked.

"Right away. Kes out." Then she closed the com channel.

"Paris, are you still with me?" I asked. Tom nodded as he angrily jabbed his fingers into his console.

"Sure am, Captain. I'm running the scans on those ships." Tom snapped.

"I'll work on the shields. I suggest you don't look at the viewscreen."

"Oh, it's not even tempting." He jabbed. "Captain, I'm getting results from the scans. No apparent defensive weaknesses. Metallurgical analysis is inconclusive."

"I can't remodulate the shields. Try moving us out of here. If we can get some distance between us and those ships, we might be able to block the effects."

"Yes, ma'am." Tom said. We were quiet for a few moments. Looking into our own work. "Tom? Tom?" I said. Nothing. He was gone.

"Janeway to Engineering. Janeway to Torres. Are you there? Engineering respond. If anyone in Engineering can hear me, I'm on my way. Computer, put the Bridge controls on security lockout." I ordered and rushed into the turbo lift. Seeing Chakotay, standing there, like the others. I slumped a little in defeat. Trying to ignore my feelings for the commander.

Suddenly,I was standing in the turbo lift alone. Face to face with my husband.

"Joesph?"

He nodded sadly.

"How are you, Kate? How are our children?"

"You are not real." I spat out. Pressing myself against the wall to get away from the...the delusion. "Go away. Stop this."

"Why are you being so cold?" He snapped. Pacing the turbo lift. "Does it matter if I am real or not? I am here now. This is probably the last time you will ever see me. Don't you want-Even one more day-with me?

"I-I-no-no. I have work to d-"

Melissa suddenly appeared beside my husband. The injures from her fall visible. Blood soaking her clothes. Then Joesph chuckled and his features changed to the way I last saw him. A gaping hole in the middle of his chest and bloodshot eyes. He gave me a bloody smile and collapsed to the floor screaming. Screaming. Screaming with Melissa.

\-----

Bini Filters POV

Micheal, Sarah and I were huddled in a storage locker, somewhere on deck 7. Trying to escape our delusions.

"B-Bini. Why are we sharing a delusion? Do you hear that banging?" Micheal whimpered. I shook my head. 

"I-um-I hear the borg trying to break down the door...You hear that?" I whispered. We all jumped as the banging hit the door once again. Sarah started crying harder and buried her face into my shoulder and hair.

"I hear Cardassians. Daddy is screaming." Micheal admitted, tears pouring down his face.

"Oh my god, I don't think we are getting out of this one. I am not going out there to get help, even if they are delusions. No way is fucking hell am I risking that." I rambled.

"Bini, quiet!" Micheal hissed. "They can hear you!"

"I want Mommy!" Sarah's muffled sobbing voice cut through.

"Who can hear me? The mechanical zombies or ridged cold, unfeeling scaly, human lizards of hell?"

BANG!

"D-Does it ma-mat-matter?" Micheal stammered. I shakingly stood up, and pulled out a hidden knife from my uniform. Micheal and Sarah quickly moved away from me, Micheal moved in front of his sister and looked at me in horror. "What are you doing?"

"Killing the delusions." I jabbed. Micheal grabbed my arm and held me back from moving forward as the banging continued and the door began to bend from the beating it sustained. 

"Bini! NO! We are safe in here!" He argued. I scoffed and pointed my knife at the door.

"The door is coming down. This delusion is too real to be just some sort of hallucination. No, delusion can bend freakin metal like that!" I argued. "I am trained in killing multiple people, multiple different ways. So for god sake, stop arguing with me and get behind me."

\-----

Kes's POV

"Sickbay to Engineering. Lieutenant Torres, please respond." The Doctor cut through with irritation as he paced the sickbay. Waiting for a response as I prepared to go to the bridge. "Doctor to the mess hall. Mister Neelix, are you there? This is the doctor to anyone on the ship. If you can hear me, please reply." Finally, he turned back to me with a grim expression. "Either the communication system is malfunctioning or everyone on board has succumbed to a delusional state."

"Except you and me." I said.

"It would appear that if the psionic field is to be blocked and the crew restored to normal, it's up to us. You will have to go to Engineering and complete Lieutenant Torres's efforts to create a resonance burst." He ordered.

"I don't know how to do that." I argued.

"I will assist you from here."

"Do you know how to do it?"

"I discussed the matter with Lieutenant Torres." He said nervously, trying to look confident. I never thought of him as an engineer. I think I understand the basic principle behind her plan. How hard can it be?"

"All right." I relented.

"Go to Engineering immediately. I'll contact you there." He ordered. I nodded and ran into the corridor. The lights were flickering as the ship was suffering from non-existant repairs being done since the attack began. Then I heard someone groaning in pain ahead of me as I turned around the bend. I saw Tom, slumped on the floor with pains on his face.

"Tom, what happened?" I asked in concern and bent down to see his injuries.

"A plasma leak caught me in the face. Help me." He pleaded, placing a burnt hand on my shoulder.

"Can you get to Sickbay? The Doctor is there." I asked. He shook his head, groaning in pain.

"Come with me."

"I can't. I have to get to Engineering." I argued. I wondered why he was here. He should have been on the bridge.

"You can't leave me like this. It hurts." He insisted and tightened his grip on me.

"Tom, you can walk. You have to get to Sickbay on your own." I snapped, growing impatient.

"Kes, please. I can't." He whimpered. Then it suddenly came together, he didn't want me to get to sickbay. This is a hallucination.

"You don't want me to get to Engineering." I muttered out loud.

"No. No-I need help!" He said, pleading with me once more. I shrugged off his hand, and stumbled back up. Shaking my head. Telling myself this was a lie, no matter how real it looked, no matter how much it hurt me to not help.

"I'm hallucinating." I muttered out loud. Turning my back to him and jogging down the corridor, ignoring Tom's cries of pain and help.

"Kes, wait. Come back. Don't leave me! Come back!"

\---10 minutes later---

I entered Engineering out of breathe. Dodging the crew standing at their stations or other areas of the two levels. I reached the closed console, where B'Elanna was on the ground staring at the wall. I carefully stepped over her body and turned on the monitor behind me. Turning on the station for work.

The Doctor's scowling face appeared on the screen from sickbay.

"Finally. What took you so long?" He snapped. I ignored his comment and entered a few commands.

"Doctor, we have to set up this resonance burst as quickly as possible. I've started hallucinating." I admitted.

"Then see if Lieutenant Torres's last programme is active." He suggested. I nodded and looked back at the history of the console. Seeing the last screen B'Elanna saw.

"I think I have it. B'Elanna was writing a programme to open a symmetrical warp field." I reported back.

"All right. You'll have to sequence the magnetic plasma constriction to the following formula. T equals C sub-one over theta times P sub-E." He said. I looked up, unsure of how to do...any of that.

"Er, how do I do that?" I asked with uncertainty.

"I'm not sure. Wait a minute. I'll see if I can access Starfleet's interactive database." The Doctor suggested.

"Sweeting!" The familiar voice of Neelix cried behind me. I spun around to see a cheerful Neelix behind me. "Thank goodness I found you. Are you all right?"

"Where have you been?" I demanded. A little annoyed that he turned up now of all times.

"In the mess hall, trying to help the poor souls there." He replied a matter of factly.

"Why didn't you answer the Doctor's hails?" I asked.

"I didn't hear them. The comm. system must be down. And frankly, I was a little busy. Ashmore thought I was a Kazon. Tried to kill me with a carving knife." He explained. I backed away from him. He wasn't acting...normal.

"How do I know you're really Neelix?" I suspiciously asked.

"Who else would I be?" He replied sharply in the offense. "Kes, all I want to do is protect you, to keep you safe. We have to get away from here, get to my shuttle."

"Doctor, have you figured out how I can enter that sequencing code?" I said, turning back to my work on the console, concentrating on the work. Ignore Neelix.

"It's quite simple, really. Do you know where the command module is?" He asked. Clearly unaware of my hallucination.

"Of course." I replied.

"Activate it and select magnetic plasma sequencing." He ordered. I nodded and moved past Neelix and worked on another console. Neelix following my every move.

"You're becoming annoying." He said, getting angrier and angrier with me.

"I've got it. It's activated. Now it's asking me to enter the core temperature."

"Move away from that console." Neelix threatened beside me. I flinched in response. He was getting to me.

"Now, we need a temperature high enough to emit the resonance burst, but not so high as to irradiate everyone on the ship. Try three million Kelvins." The Doctor suggested. Suddenly my hands and face burned as oozing white spores attached to my hands. Neelix taunted me again as I stumbled back, screaming in pain. Unable to continue.

The Doctor managed to realize what was happening as I started begging for them to help. Anyone to help the pain go away! It burns!

"Kes, look at him." The Doctor's voice managed to say through my haze. I looked up sharply at Neelix but put my self in a huddle on the floor to try and get the pain to lessen.

"It hurts!" I screamed in protest.

"Look at him. Focus." He pleaded.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. The mirror, remember?" He said.

"It hurts too much!"

"Kes, look at him."

Neelix leaned over and shut off the monitor, bending down and giving me an evil grin.

"What's the matter, Kes? Can't lift your head?" He taunted. I repeated the Doctor's words and focused all my energy onto Neelix. Transfering the sores to him. He stumbled back hitting the console, screaming at me to stop it and collapsed to the floor. Then he morphed into a Bothan. My adrenaline was pumping so I ignore the events and turned the monitor back on.

"I'm all right now, Doctor, and I've entered a temperature of three million Kelvin." I said.

"Then all you have to do is activate the warp field." He said. I nodded and pressed the necessary commands. 

"All right. Here we go."

A bright flash went through Voyager. The crew started to slowly wake up. B'Elanna grunted and used the console to push herself off the floor. Looking dizzy, embarrassed and disoriented.

"Kes to the Captain. If you can hear me, please report to Engineering."

"Ugh, what happened?" She asked.

"It's a long story, but I think everything's all right now." I said. The crew moved to surround the Bothan with a few phasers pointed at him. I help B'Elanna up as we joined the group.

"Is that who's responsible for all this?" She asked at the Bothan glaring up at us.

"Apparently. He looks so harmless. It's hard to believe he almost destroyed us."

"You're a powerful little thing. I must say, you surprised me." He commented. Janeway and Chakotay briskly walked towards the Bothan. Fuming.

"Why did you do this to us?" She snapped at him.

"Because I can." He bluntly replied proudly.

"Is it just telepathy, or is there technology involved?"

"Does it matter?"

"Oh, it matters to me, because I don't intend to let you continue preying on others." 

"How would you propose to stop me?"

"We could destroy your technology. Or adjust your brain wave patterns to prevent telepathy. And then we could turn you over to the government of Mithren. We could even keep you confined in our brig behind a force field." She explained.

"I'm sure you're very well-intentioned, Captain, and I'd like to be able to accommodate you but you see, I'm not really here." He said and the Bothan vanished. Leaving everyone to witness the event very confused.

\-----

(Later that night.)

Bini Filters POV

(Captain's log, supplemental. We have no explanation for the mysterious disappearance of the telepathic alien. We can't even be certain that he was actually here. He seems to have left us with any number of unanswered questions.)

I paced Micheal and Sarah's room. Being watched closely by the two scared children and the family dog. Waiting for my answer. I abruptly stopped and turned to the two kids in their own beds.

"I can't help you." I bluntly said.

"But-but-" Micheal started but I raised my hand to silence as they both moved to protest. 

"I can't help you, because I am also suffering from nightmares. You aren't the only ones that can't sleep after your experience." I explained.

"But it's late! It's...midnight! We need to sleep!" Micheal snapped. "Mommy called you here to help us sleep! HELP US!" 

"I am 15! Not 45! I don't have experience with this!" I snapped back. Next thing I know, we are arguing about medicine and why or why not it would be a good idea to take it. My option, no. Don't take medicine that could get you addicted to it unless it is an emergency.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I listened to the bickering in the room beside me as the three of them had another one of their arguments. I ran a hand through my long hair and looked down at my padd with my report. I was unable to sleep myself. I hoped they would tire themselves out to find a solution.

Then I heard a chime at the door. I straightened my robe and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Come in."

I watched as the door opened to reveal Chakotay. He hesitantly stepped in. His eyes briefly looking towards my children's room before back at me. He smiled and sat down beside me.

"Hi, sorry for coming in so late. I-ah-couldn't sleep." He admitted. I patted his knee and nodded.

"Me neither. And clearly neither could Bini or my children." I replied. He chuckled and looked over to the door again.

"Well, that explains the bickering I was hearing. I thought you were fighting with the kids so I came over to see if I could help. What's happening?" He asked.

"The children were having trouble sleeping. I asked Bini to come over and convince them to sleep. As I expected they are arguing about the situation. Hopefully, this will all tire them out." I explained. Putting down my padd and yawning.

"You seem pretty tired yourself. Nightmares?" He asked.

"Yes." I admitted with a tired smile.

"Me too. Want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I suppose it would help me...I saw my husband. The way he looked..."

"When you last saw him." Chakotay finished. I nodded. My tears filling my vision. I looked away embarrassed. He moved closer and held my hands. Looking down at me with sympathy. "It was...horrific. He was yelling at me. Blaming me for his death."

"I am so sorry, Captain." He pulled me into a hug and I lost control of my emotions. Normally I would have it under control but I felt so broken after what I witnessed in the turbo lift. Chakotay held me for quite a few minutes as I wept for Melissa. For my dead husband. For everything.

We both noticed that the bickering across the room had quieted down to silence. I pulled back embarrassed at my actions.

"I am sorry Chakotay-"

"Don't worry about it, Captain. It is my job to keep you safe and make your burdens lighter. Besides we are friends. I think you needed this." He replied. I smiled and nodded. Gesturing to the kids room.

"I suppose we should check up on them." I suggested. He nodded and we got up. The door slide open to the kids' room. Their bedside lamps were on. Lighting up the room. Micheal and Sarah were facing each other, each clutching their stuffed animals, fast asleep. Bini was on the floor, between their beds. Curled up, her head propped up on her arm, in deep sleep also. Padds scattered the area around them. Filled with information on the topics they were arguing about and other things. I gestured Chakotay to get a blanket and pillow from the replicator. Chakotay quickly came back and carefully placed it under her head. She shifted slightly and groaned, before falling back to sleep. Then I gently placed the blanket on her. Chakotay turned off the nights and I kissed my children's forehead goodnight.

Chakotay left the room. I looked behind me at the doorway. Listening to the soft snoring of the kids and Bini, the stars gave small precious light. Allowing me to see the three soundly asleep. I smiled and left the room. Allowing the kids to be alone.

Chakotay stopped and watched me exit. He must have been reading my mind somehow because he softly said, "They are going to be alright."

"I hope so."

\---Chapter 48: Next: ???---

AN: Sorry about the unplanned hiatus. I really wasn't expecting it. I got hit with some seriously bad writer's block. Hopefully, I can dig myself out of it. I will probably write a short story next. Stay safe and have a good day! Don't forget to leave comments on your thoughts.


	51. The Teddy War/The Short Story.

Chapter 49: The Teddy War/The Short Story

(Three weeks later)

Bini Filters's POV

\-----

I never felt so...so inraged! It's one thing to steal my uniform, or hell, my knives! But to go, out of your way, and steal my precious B.B Bunny! He stole my precious Teddy Rabbit from my quarters and has now hidden it. He is going to give her back, no matter what! Lieutenant Ayala and Ensign Rolins flanked me as I marched towards Micheal and Sarah Janeway. Sarah was looking very confused, as Micheal glared at me and stood his ground, I, then noticed Micheal holding Mollie's leash. Mollie didn't seem that clued in either. She was laying on the ground. Yawning. Clearly didn't have a care in the world.

"Micheal! You have crossed the line!" I barked. Coming to an abrupt stop, a few meters away from him. It was sorta like a cowboy square off in those really old movies Tom used to show me.

"Wh-Why are we here?" Ensign Rollins hissed beside me.

"I might be seeing things but it looks like she might beat up Micheal." Ayala replied.

"We aren't going to let that happen right? ...Ayala? RIGHT?" Rollins pressed.

"Of course! We don't have a death wish." Ayala said. I ignored them and focused on my current enemy, taking a big step forward.

"I crossed the line? You stole Mr. Snuffles! MY teddy bear! GIVE HIM BACK!" He fought back. I scoffed in disbelief.

"You think I did that? PLEASE! I have better things to do with my time. I can't say the same for you of course. You stole B.B Bunny. You don't have a job like me. You could have easily escaped the Doctor and stole my precious teddy Rabbit!" I attacked.

"Wait, they are fighting over...stuffed animals? Why are we here?" Rollins whispered behind me.

"One of them is a child, the other is an immature idiot." Ayala replied with a chuckle. I cringed and clenched my fists. Trying to control my aggression.

"I won't tell you where she is, until you tell me where Mr. Snuffles is!" Micheal threatened. 

"HA! HA! That's rich! I really don't want to waste my time hiding your stupid bear!"

"Same here with your stupid rabbit!" He barked.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" I started, marching towards the enemy. Suddenly, Ayala and Rollins grabbed my arms, starting to drag me back from where we came from. I protested, cursed and fought for release as that misfit disappeared from around the bend.

"Filters! Pu-Ugh-Pull it together!" Ayala grunted as they continued to pull me back.

"HE-That M-HE STOLE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING ON THIS SHIP! LET ME GO! I HAVE RIGHTS!"

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Here is the latest report from security, Captain." Lieutenant Ayala said. I thanked him and held the padd from my command chair, it took only a few seconds for me to read it before I instantly knew what it was about. I let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. Chakotay leaned towards me from his own chair with a worried expression. 

"Are you alright?" He asked. I gave him a small smile and handed him the padd. A security report made by Lieutenant Ayala about the incident that crewmembers reported as a disturbance. Bini and Micheal got into a fight over stuffed animals.

This was probably my felt.

Chakotay finished reading the report and gave me a suspicious gaze.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I may have...taken Mr. Snuffles in an attempt to...show, Micheal, that there is more to life than protecting your stuffed animal." I explained.

"Oh, then he stole Bini's stuffed animal for revenge, thinking it was her..." Chakotay concluded.

"Chakotay, this is very bad."

\-----

(Three hours later. Time: 5 pm.)

Bini Filters POV

I walked up and down the line of security officers, I trusted most in the messhall. 15 officers. I came to an abrupt stop. Looking at all of them very closely.

"We are here for a very important reason." I started, pulling out my tricorder from my belt. "We are here to find B.B Bunny."

"Your...stuffed animal?" An ensign pipped up. Getting a few snickers and chuckles from the group. I snapped my fingers together. Trying to resist the urge to put them all on report.

"Pull it together people! We are getting revenge on Janeway! First, we find my bunny. Second. We find his stupid bear. Third, the bear becomes a hostage and negotiations start. Am I clear?" I snapped.

"Bini, we have much better things to do. What is in this for us?" Rollins asked. 

"When I become second in command for security again, I don't report any of you. How's that?"

"That's...fine."

"Good. Now move!" I ordered. They all broke away into their own groups and headed off to search the ship. I stayed back, confident that I will find her. Even if it is the last thing that I do.

\-----

(Meanwhile.)

Micheal Janeway's POV

I rushed into our bedroom. Breathing heavily and holding the phaser set to stun close. I lifted up my mattress slowly with a grunt. Sarah watched me with curiosity.

"What are you doin?" She asked. 

"Bini wanted a war." I said. Yanking out the form of a stuffed animal and holding it up for Sarah to see. It was B.B Bunny. I managed to swipe it from her quarters after Mr. Snufffles disappeared. "She is getting one."

\-----

(Two days later: 8 am)

Bini Filters POV 

"TWO DAYS!" I yelled and stalked around the group in the messhall. "TWO BLOODY DAYS! B.B Bunny is still missing, and you guys suck! You guys suck at your job! Do you know that?!"

"A 15-year-old insulting our intelligence isn't really motivating us to find her stupid rabbit." A Ensign said.

"Stupid? ...STUPID?!" I roared. 

"Oh great, now you have done it." Another officer hissed.

"WHY? WHY MAY I ASK ARE WE HERE? YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING CONSTRUCTIVE TO HELP! OUT! EVERYONE LEAVE!" I yelled some more. Everyone is an idiot! Morons! I AM DONE! I will find her myself.

"BINI!" The familiar voice of Micheal Janeway yelled behind me. I spun around and saw him clenching B.B Bunny, with a phaser set at stun pointed at her.

"y-Y-You wo-wouldn't dare!" I stammered. He flashed me an evil grin and pressed the phaser against her temple.

"You went and stole Mr. Snuffles. This is a negotiation time. I have been patient. Very patient. But the time is up. Where is he?" Micheal replied.

"I don't know, I swear! Let her go-"

"WHERE IS MR. SNUFFLES?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR BEAR IS! Give me her back!" I roared and lunged at Micheal. Micheal dodged and collapsed to the floor. Quickly pointing his phaser at me and pressing the trigger. I dodged the shot. Barely avoiding it.

I stumbled up and ducked into the kitchen. Ignoring Neelix, who was currently seemed to be hyperventilating and freaking out as he hid in the little corner of his sad kitchen.

"Neelix? Where is your hidden security phaser?" I asked, slowly looking above the counter. Seeing the officers trying to convince Micheal that this was a stupid idea and Micheal pointing a phaser at me, firing again. I ducked under the counter and glared back at Neelix.

"Ensign Filters! This is ridiculous! I won't let y-"

"Cut the crap, Neelix! Phaser now!" I barked back. Avoiding another shot fired from Micheal.

"I won't stand by and let you shoot on Micheal Janeway! Who is a child! The Captain's child!" He protested again.

"NEELIX! I know who the enemy is! This is a hostage situation! Just because he is the Captain's child, doesn't mean I am going to let him get away with this crime! I AM SECURITY! Would you rather I threw my tricorder?!" I argued, Yanking my tricorder from my belt and holding it. Daring Neelix to test me. "Believe me! This will hurt a lot more than a stun setting on a phaser!"

He very hesitantly gestured to under one of his cabinets. I crawled across the floor and reached under the cabinet and getting the small phaser. I yanked it towards my chest and made a short speech to Neelix how I wasn't going to harm him...too badly. How much would it hurt to get stunned in the chest? Welp. Time to find out!

I set the phaser to the lowerest stun setting and made a split-second decision. In one motion I got up and fired in the direction Micheal was in. I heard several gasps and slowly opened my eyes.

Micheal's eyes were wide in horror as his phaser was pointed at me behind a wall of tables. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking in front of him. To the ground. I looked down slowly, scared of what I would see.

There, on the floor. Was Captain Janeway. Knocked out. I just knocked out the Captain.

Silence.

"Ahhhhhh. Oh no."

"Bini..." Micheal quivering voice called. He slowly looked up with still the face of horror. The face of horror that I am sure I was mirroring. "We are dead."

"Lord in heaven help us."

\---Chapter 49: Next: ???---


	52. Threshold: Part One.

AN: Threshold. Boy. Was this episode a disaster. My thoughts on this episode always go back to the simple question of: Where the writer's on drugs during this episode? Probably not, but I will come up with any excuse to explain how this episode was made.

I am actually pretty excited to write this episode, it is so weird and...to be honest disturbing. You can do a lot with this episode.

Honestly, the episode is pretty ok (Besides Tom RIPPING OUT HIS TONGUE!) until the...you know. Let's just prance around the ship, kidnap the Captain, turn into lizards and...oh yeah...have babies...

The question has to be asked, why...why the fuck was Captain Janeway on the one deck that had no security? AM, AM I MISSING SOMETHING?

*Bangs head against desk*

This episode really hurt me.

Then the lizard babies. I am not going to get started on that because there is just so much wrong with that...that plot point!

\-----

Chapter 50: Threshold: Part One.

(Five days after The Teddy War/Short Story.)

Tom Paris's POV

"Warp five. Warp six. Warp seven. I've reached critical velocity." I yelled as the shuttle was violently shaken.

"Okay. Everything looks good on this end. Fire up the new engines." B'Elanna ordered on the com system.

"Acknowledged. Engaging transwarp drive in four, three, two. Transwarp online. Warp nine point two, nine-point three. My vector's drifting." I exclaimed. Desperately trying to control the ship.

"Try to stabilize your field symmetry." Harry suggested from the bridge.

"Got it. Warp nine point six, nine-point seven. I'm reading a fracture in the port nacelle pylon." I said as spark's started to fly.

"Full power to structural integrity."

"Warp nine point nine, nine point nine five. I'm approaching the threshold, but the nacelle isn't holding!"

"Tie in auxiliary power!"

"It's no use. I'm breaking up! I'm breaking-"

The shuttle simmered away and I fell to the holodeck floor. I looked behind me and saw B'Elanna at the console. Looking unimpressed.

"You're dead." B'Elanna bluntly said.

\---27 minutes later---

"It's the pylon again. Every time we get close to crossing the threshold, the subspace torque rips a nacelle off the shuttle." B'Elanna explained, slamming her cup of coffee down and glaring at the padd on the messhall table.

"What about a duranium alloy? We could try using it to reinforce-"

"No, I've thought about that already. It's too brittle." She replied, as Neelix came over with a coffee pot.

"More coffee? Ah, you look like a happy bunch." Neelix chirped in with sarcasm as we handed him our cups.

"We've hit a wall." Harry announced.

"Oh. Well, maybe I can help." Neelix suggested with a big smile. Pulling up a chair and sitting with us.

"Great." I bite out sarcastically. "Do you know anything about quantum warp theory or multi-spectral subspace engine design?"

"No. But I'm a quick study. What are we working on?" He asked. Leaning over to look at the array of padds.

"Do you have anything to eat?" B'Elanna pitched in. Trying to distract Neelix and getting him away from the table. We appreciate his help...but at the same time...this isn't going to work with him.

"Sure. There's some Kalavian biscuits, somewhere in the kitchen." Neelix said, focusing on the padds. After an awkward moment of silence B'Elanna slowly got up from the chair. Looking to us with confusion.

"I guess I'll go find them myself. Fill him in." B'Elanna said and moved away from us to the kitchen.

"Neelix, it would take too long to-"

"What are you saying? I'm not smart enough?" Neelix snapped back. "I'll have you know I did two years as an engineer's assistant aboard a Trabalian freighter. I'm well-versed in warp theory."

"Okay, okay. We'll tell you." I said. "We're trying to break the maximum warp barrier."

"Nothing in the universe can go warp ten. It's a theoretical impossibility. In principle, if you were ever to reach warp ten, you'd be travelling at infinite velocity." Harry explained to Neelix.

"Infinite velocity. Got it. So that means very fast."

"It means," I pressed in annoyance. "That you would occupy every point in the universe simultaneously. In theory, you could go any place in the wink of an eye. Time and distance would have no meaning."

"If Voyager achieved warp ten, we could be home in as long as it takes to push a button." Harry said with excitement.

"Wow! And you're working on this?"

"We discovered a new form of dilithium in the asteroid field we surveyed last month. It remains stable at a much higher warp frequency." I said. Pointing to the nebula's sensors data on one of the padds.

"The problem is, every time we simulate crossing the transwarp threshold, the nacelles get torn off the ship." 

"I remember there was a time when I lost a warp nacelle going through a dark matter nebula."

"This is a very different problem." I insisted.

"I realize that. I'm just using it as an example. As the ship went through the nebula, it sent out a dark matter bow wave. Eventually, so much pressure built up, it tore the nacelle from its housing. Now, maybe the same thing is happening to you." I replied.

"No, the simulations don't indicate any kind of subspace stress on the nacelles."

"Wait a minute. What about the shuttle itself?" I asked. The puzzle pieces coming together.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Maybe we've been looking in the wrong place. What if the nacelles aren't being torn from the ship? What if the ship is being torn from the nacelles?"

"The hull of the shuttle is made of tritanium alloy. At the speeds we're talking about, that alloy could depolarise."

"And create a velocity differential. The fuselage would be travelling at a faster rate of speed than the nacelles." I said. Excitement building as B'Elanna returned with a cookie on her mouth and placing the plate down.

"That means we just have to set up a depolarisation matrix around the fuselage."

"That's it! Neelix, you're a genius." I said. Neelix looked up to B'Elanna with a questioning gaze.

"I have no idea what they just said." He muttered to her. Harry and I bolted to the holodeck.

\---Two hours later---

"Warp nine point nine two. The pylons are secure. Everything looks good. Nine point nine seven, eight, nine. Warp ten!" I called out on the monitor. A recording of the most recent events from the holodeck, playing on the screen in the briefing room. Everyone in the senior staff watching carefully as I pasted the barrier.

"You've crossed the threshold. You've done it. And there's been no damage to the nacelles." B'Elanna said on the comm channel. Then the video abruptly ended. I felt a swell of happiness. Finally I was able to do something that my old man could be proud of me.

"When you came to me a month ago and said you had a way to cross the transwarp threshold, I thought it was more of a fantasy than a theory. Congratulations to all of you." Captain Janeway said with her warm smile and nodded to the three of us.

"So we can try a manned test flight?" B'Elanna jumped, gitty with excitement.

"What's your flight plan?"

"I'll bring the shuttle up to speed. The second I cross the threshold, I'll cut the engines, drop out of warp and come about." I replied. Sliding a padd of information to her.

"After that, we'll analyse the shuttle's sensor logs. Once we know it's safe to travel at transwarp, we'll try a more extended flight."

"To be honest, it's almost frightening." Chakotay admitted to us. "Up till now, it's all been theory. I never thought it would actually happen. Are we ready for it?"

"In the last couple of centuries," Janeway started. She stood from her chair. Looking at us all. "We've always managed to use new technologies wisely. I'm confident this time won't be any different. Besides, there's no way to put the genie back in the bottle. All we can do now is keep moving forward, carefully. Well, good luck, Mister Paris. If this works, you'll be joining an elite group of pilots. Orville Wright, Neil Armstrong, Zefram Cochrane and Tom Paris."

"I kind of like the way that sounds." I said with a smug smile. She chuckled and nodded.

"I thought you might."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

(Time: 9 pm)

"Bini? Bini?! BINI!"

I know that voice. And I know I won't answer it. Sleepytime.

"BINI! ANSWER. THE. DOOR!"

"Tuvok to Filters." The familiar Vulcan voice cut through. I groaned and uncurled myself from my blankets. I ignored the bickering at my front door and banging. I slammed my hand on my com badge, sitting on my side table.

"Filters to Tuvok. Do you need something?" I asked, letting out a long yawn.

"There are reports of a disturbanc-"

"I got it handled." Abruptly cutting me off. No doubt something I will be regretting later. "Filters out."

I yawned and stretched my body, straightening my pyjamas and stumbling into my living room. I ordered hot chocolate and took a quick sip. The banging and shouting continued. I screamed in frustration.

I stomped over to the door and jabbed the button.

"WHAT?" I barked to the two kids standing outside my door with Mollie.

Micheal quickly shoved a padd into my face, then showed themselves in.

"It's happening!" He cried and slumped onto my sofa as Sarah ordered a huge tube of Ice cream. "It's really happening!"

I looked down at the padd. It was a "newspaper" the crew had started to write weekly for the latest gossip and entertainment. It's actually very entertaining. The newest headline was:

"Tom Paris breaks Warp 10 Barrier-Will we go home sooner than later?"

Wow. Catchy. But there is no way this is...real right? This isn't possible.

"This...this is bullshit right?" I bluntly asked. Micheal glared at me as Mollie jumped on my sofa. Something I tried to stop months ago but I gave up. Let the dog chill.

"That is serious! We could be going home!" He cried in excitement.

"We are goin home!" Sarah said with a giggle and scooped ice cream into her mouth clumsily. My heart dropped and I fell to the ground. Staring at the gray carpet.

"Home." I don't have a home anymore.

\-----

Tal Celes's POV

When we were first thrown into the Delta Quadrant and joined Voyager, I was angry. I had to join the enemy. But at the same time I was happy. I wasn't going to be thrown into jail. It was really a bittersweet moment. Over the past two years, Voyager has turned into my home. I reread the same line, over and over.

"Tom Paris breaks Warp 10 Barrier-Will we go home sooner than later?"

Tears poured down my face as I sucked in a deep breath, sliding down the wall and sobbing. I started praying to the prophets that we get through this. That if we return to the Alpha Quadrant, we won't die at the hands of the Cardassians.

Prophets save us.

Prophets save me.

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

I flopped into my leather chair. Sighing as exhaustion overwhelmed me. Then my doorbell suddenly went off. Probably another member of the crew asking me about the rumours.

"Come in." I called out. I looked towards the door to see Janeway enter. I immediately shot up in embarrassment. "Oh, Captain. I, er-"

"At ease, Mister Paris. I know it's late." She insisted. I awkwardly gestured towards the replicator.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked.

"No, thank you." She said. She gave me a sad expression. This wasn't a social call.

"Now, why do I get the feeling this isn't just a social call?" I asked.

"I've just spoken to the Doctor, and it's his opinion that we let Ensign Kim make the test flight." She replied. Anger shot through my system.

"May I ask why?" I asked.

"He checked over your biometric readings from the shuttle simulations. He says you have a slight enzymatic imbalance in your cerebellum." She explained. 

"So?" I asked.

"I know it doesn't sound like much, but he can't predict what'll happen when you cross the threshold. He believes there's a small chance that you could suffer a brain haemorrhage under the subspace stress." She explained.

"How big a chance?"

"Two percent." She admitted.

"Two percent? I'll take that chance." I snapped.

"There's no reason to. Ensign Kim is capable of piloting the shuttle for this mission." She insisted.

"Yeah, he's capable. That's not the point." I countered.

"What is the point, Mister Paris?" She asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but this is my flight."

"Your flight?" She repeated.

"When I was a boy, my father used to tell me that I was special, that one day I'd do something significant. My teachers at school, all the kids, everyone used to say, Tom Paris is going to do something important when he grows up. Obviously, that didn't happen." I explained. She sighed and shook her head.

"This isn't about personal redemption. We're talking about medical risk. Your life could be in danger, and we need you."

"Captain, this is the first time in ten years I feel I have a life to risk." 

"You're sure about this?" She asked.

"Captain, I've never been so sure about anything. Please. Please let me make the flight." I begged.

"Good luck, Lieutenant."

\-----

(Next Day: Time 10 am.)

Harry Kim's POV

"Torres to Bridge. The pre-launch sequence is complete, Captain." B'Elanna reported from engineering.

"Acknowledged." Captain Janeway replied. "Ensign Kim, depressurise the shuttle bay and open the space doors."

"Aye, Captain." I replied and followed her command.

"Bridge to Shuttlecraft Cochrane. You're cleared for launch." The Captain said over the com channel to Tom.

"Aye, Captain. See you at warp ten." Tom replied as we all watched the shuttle on the viewscreen.

"Cochrane to Voyager. All systems are nominal. I'm increasing speed." Tom reported.

"We'll keep up with you as long as we can."

"Warp seven," He called out in growing excitement. "Warp eight. Warp nine-"

"Torres to shuttlecraft Cochrane. You're clear for transwarp velocity."

"Acknowledged. Engaging transwarp drive in four, three, two-Warp nine point seven, nine point eight, nine point nine."

"He's exceeding our maximum velocity. I am switching to long range sensors." Tuvok called out.

"Warp nine point nine five."

"He is approaching the threshold." Tuvok said.

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

"Engine output at maximum. Velocity, warp ten." I yelled. Suddenly the shaking abruptly stopped. It felt like I was being ripped apart. The shuttle disappeared and I was on Earth. I was watching my Father, holding a family picture in his office at HQ, muttering apologizes.

Then I was thrown to a young girl. A girl who looked like Bini Filters. She was running through a Cardassian prison in a panic. 

I watched as Micheal and Sarah stood at their Father's funeral next to the Captain in Indiana.

I saw Tal Celes holding a dead Bajoran and sobbing over his body in the middle of a battlefield.

I saw my sisters, arguing with me over something.

Memories and current events flashed through my consciousness. Overwhelming me.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

"Captain, he just disappeared off sensors." I reported.

"Increase sensor gain to maximum."

"Nothing. I can't find him. He's gone."

\---Two hours later---

"I've done three full sensor sweeps. No sign of the shuttle within five parsecs." I reported. Everyone was working overtime on the bridge, trying to figure out what happened to Tom.

"Tuvok, could the shuttle have been destroyed?" Janeway asked, trying to come to a conclusion.

"I don't believe so. Sensors indicate that he did cross the warp threshold."

"If that's true, then he could be anywhere in the universe." I argued. She nodded and agreed with both of us

"We'll just have to keep searching our small corner. Run a multispectral sweep. I want to see if-" 

"Captain, there's a quantum surge off the port bow. Something is coming out of subspace."

Our eyes ere glued to the viewscreen as Tom's shuttle streaked into space.

"He's alive, but his life signs are weak." I immediately reported.

"Bridge to Transporter room two. Beam Mister Paris directly to Sickbay. Commander, bring the shuttle aboard. I'll be in Sickbay." The Captain ordered.

"Aye, Captain."

\-----

Bini Filters POV

"His life signs are normal. A few elevated serotonin readings in the hypothalamus. From what I can tell, he's just asleep." The Doctor said as he stood over Tom. I lazily leaned against the wall. Listening to the conversation to give Micheal and Sarah the inside scoop of this ridiculous warp 10 situation. 

"Can you wake him?" Captain Janeway asked next with the raise of her eyebrow. The Doctor shrugged.

"I don't see why not." He replied and bent down, leaning next to Tom's ear and yelled "Wake up, Lieutenant!"

Tom shot up in alert and frantically looked around, slowly becoming aware of the room. The Captain placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, which seemed to help calm him down.

"Are you all right, Tom?" She asked.

"I'm back." He announced in surprise. Yeah, no shit you're back. 

"We tracked you until you crossed the threshold, then you disappeared from our sensors." She explained calmly. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Oh, yeah. I was, I was staring at the velocity indicator. It said warp ten. And then, as I watched it, I suddenly realized that I was watching myself as well. I could see the outside of the shuttle, I could see Voyager, I could see inside Voyager. I could see inside this room. For a moment, I was everywhere. I mean, everywhere, Captain. With the Kazon, back home, with the Klingons, other galaxies. It was all there. I don't know how else to explain it. It was like. Well, no, it wasn't like anything." He rambled on. What the heck does any of that mean? How am I supposed to report that explanation to children?

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time." The Doctor spat out sarcastically.

"How did you get back to Voyager?" She asked.

"I saw that you were looking for me, so I took the new engines offline and ended up back where I started. But, oh, it's starting to slip away. It all was so vivid, and now--"

"Tom!" B'Elanna yelled from the sickbay entrance. Causing me to jump at the sudden excitement.

"Oh, I'm fine. How's the shuttle?" He asked.

"You brought it back without a scratch. The on-board sensors confirm that you did it. You made it to warp ten." She exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Congratulations, Mister Paris. You've just made the history books." The Captain said.

"We should download the shuttle's sensor logs, analyze the telemetry they picked up during the flight before we make another attempt." Tom suggested.

"You're not going anywhere. At least not for a few hours. I have some tests I'd like to run on Your Majesty before I release you back into the realm of ordinary humans." The Doctor protested.

"Fine, you may proceed." Tom relented.

"We'll download the logs. I'll let you know what we find."

\---Four hours later---

"This is a new blend. I'm calling it Paris Delight. It's in honour of you." Neelix exclaimed, putting a purple...cup of coffee on the table. Micheal, Sarah and I sat with Tom and B'Elanna as they went over the sensor readings. Micheal and Sarah leaned closer to me, clearly about to ask a few questions.

"He went through the universe and...nothing." Micheal muttered as B'Elanna and Tom gave Neelix hesitant looks.

"What? Oh! Oh, thanks. That's very flattering." He nervously replied.

"I can tell."

"You are looking at this wrong!" I hissed at Micheal.

"You said he went everywhere and nowhere when he went to warp 10. I simplified it for you." He replied.

"You made it sound stupid-"

"I made it sound logical." Micheal interrupted.

"Don't you use logic on me! This isn't the Vulcan army!" 

"That. That doesn't make any sense!"

"Well, you might as well get used to it." B'Elanna joked and nailed Tom in the ribs. "You're a hero now."

"I wish I could say it was nothing." Tom said with a chuckle as Neelix walked away. He took a big sip and shivered. "Oh. Oh, I wish Neelix would name something after me that tasted a little better."

B'Elanna picked up his cup and sniffed the aroma. Shrugging and putting it back down.

"Smells okay." B'Elanna said.

"No, trust me." Tom insisted. "You're taking your life into your hands. So, I think the next step is to try to duplicate the first shuttle flight, verify our results."

"I agree. We have to confirm that none of this was a fluke." B'Elanna said.

"But I do think that we should increase the shuttle's memory core by at least-"

Tom suddenly stopped and drew in a deep breathe, his face went pale and he began to shake.

"Um, Tom? You really don't look well right now." I said.

"I don't think that coffee is settling too well." He muttered.

"Do you want to go back to Sickbay?" B'Elanna asked.

"No! No, I've seen enough of the Doctor for one day. Ow! On second thought, maybe I should-"

Tom attempted to stand up, yet collapsed on the floor. The rest of us dived to help Tom as dark veins started standing out on his temples as he struggled to breathe.

"Torres to Transporter room two." B'Elanna barked as we all tried to keep Tom still. "Medical emergency. Beam Lieutenant Paris directly to Sickbay."

"I can't lock onto him. His pattern keeps changing." The crewmen on the comlink replied.

"Torres to Sickbay. We need a medical team in the mess hall right away" She insisted. "Hang on, Tom"

\---End of Chapter 50: Threshold: Part Two.---


	53. Threshold: Part Two.

AN: Here is just a nitpick for the episode. Besides the mutation, lizard babies, lizards and the fact that the Captain could have easily been avoided if she wasn't on the one deck that didn't have the security, or better yet send security to the one deck that...you know...is empty.

That's not the point here.

The point here is that Crewman Micheal Jonas, has a very stupid rank to be a spy. What the hell does a crewmember even have access to? An Ensign, that makes more sense, but a crewman? I don't think they even get access to anything other than their department job and even then the bare minimum. Seska had more control and access around the ship. What could the crewmember say that an Ensign doesn't know? Well, other than the whole current events thing, but they are at the bottom of the food chain! They probably barely hear any gossip. Micheal Jonas, over here, doesn't seem like the type of person that would even have a lot of friends! 

You know what, he isn't a crewmember. He is an ensign now.

Also, Neelix shouldn't have killed him. Way to write off another spy. Just toss them.

Sarah is also six now. Her birthday has pasted.

Sidenote: Rettick is a funnier name than it should be.

Chapter 51: Threshold: Part Two.

Bini Filters's POV

"Hmm. It looks like he's having an allergic reaction. What did he ingest?" The Doctor asked as Tom was curled up and shaking on the biobed.

"Just a cup of Neelix's coffee." B'Elanna replied.

"It's a miracle he's still alive." The Doctor sarcastically bit out as he went over Tom's bio functions. "This is strange."

"What is it?" Sarah chirped up beside me.

"He's definitely having an allergic reaction. To the water in the coffee." The Doctor explained.

"He's allergic to water?" B'Elanna asked in disbelief.

"I don't know how this is possible, but it appears that his entire biochemistry is changing. His electrolytes are breaking down, interstitial fluids are congealing."

"That made no sense," I announced. Receiving a well-deserved glare from the Doctor and B'Elanna as a result. Suddenly, Tom surged up and started gasping for air as if he lost the ability to properly breathe.

"The alveoli in his lungs are mutating. He's no longer processing oxygen." The Doctor panicked...maybe? Can holograms panic?"

"What should we do?" B'Elanna asked.

"Stand back. Computer, erect an isolation field around the surgical bay. Computer, remove all the air from within the forcefield and replace it with eighty percent nitrogen and twenty percent acidichloride. He can breathe, for now." The Doctor explained once we stepped away from the medical biobed and a forcefield surrounded Tom.

"What's happening to him?" B'Elanna asked.

"I have no idea, but I assume it had something to do with his experience on the shuttle." The Doctor said. Suddenly Tom leant out a gut-wrenching scream of pain. Causing Micheal and Sarah to clutch their ear. "His cellular membranes are deteriorating. He's dying. I need to know more about what happened on that shuttle, and I need to know it now. Radiation levels, unexplained anomalies, anything."

B'Elanna nodded and quickly ran out of sickbay as the three of us quietly watched the Doctor frantically worked on Tom.

\---10 minutes later---

Kes was monitoring Tom from a nearby console, Micheal, Sarah and I stood around her because...bored. We are bored. We need some excitement in our lives. The Doctor stepped out of his office and entered the force fielded area where Tom was laying and very awake I tell you. He also looks like shit. That might have been a bit harsh, OK. Rail it back there, Filters. He looks...good...despite the blackish veins sticking from his face. I should just stop now.

"You're losing me, aren't you?" Tom assumed. "I'm going to die."

"If it makes you feel any better Tom, you do look like death." I replied.

"Gee, thanks for the support, Bini!" Tom spat back.

"You're too stubborn to die, Mister Paris." The Doctor pitched in, then looked towards Kes to give her some orders. "I want to try high saturation radiometric therapy. It might slow down his cellular mutation."

"Here lies Thomas Eugene Paris, beloved mutant." Tom continued.

"A fitting epitaph, but I don't intend to let you use it just yet." The Doctor replied.

"Radiometric emitters are charged and ready." Kes replied as she entered the commands at the console.

"Begin with forty-five rads per second."

"Great." Tom yelled with sarcasm. "Now it'll read, beloved radioactive mutant."

"No effect. Increase the dosage to eighty five rads per second. I'm going to try inhibiting the cell mitosis with a biosuppresser field."

"Big funeral with lots of pretty girls all crying." Tom continued. "Except Torres. Torres doesn't cry. Did you ever notice that? I don't trust people who don't cry. Of course, my father, he'd say crying is a sign of weakness. I never believed that."

"Has the Captain ever cried?" I asked Micheal and Sarah.

"Do you cry?" Tom weakly asked the Doctor.

"It not in my programme." He replied.

"Shame. You know, it's funny. What I remember most about being a kid are the times I spent in my room crying. I liked my room, though. It was quiet in there. People would leave me alone. I'd keep the door locked, read, play games. I lost my virginity in that room. Seventeen. Parents were away for the weekend."

"I'll note that in your medical file."

"What's virginity?" Sarah asked.

"Don't ask me. I am the last person you want to ask about that question."

"Activating the device." Kes quickly interrupted.

"Ow!" Tom cried out.

"His lymphatic system is collapsing. Increase dosage to ninety-eight rads per second." The Doctor barked.

"Pepperoni!" Tom cried out. "God, I'd love a pepperoni pizza with Kavarian olives right now. I'm starving!"

"Personally, I don't like pepperoni." Micheal told me among the chaos.

"His life signs are critical. Maximum dosage." 

"Kiss me." Tom flatly said.

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed pulling back a little.

"Not you. Her." Tom replied gesturing to Kes, who turned as red as a beet.

"She can't breathe the atmosphere in here." The Doctor argued.

"Consider it a last request." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Tom. If we let down the forcefield, you'll suffocate."

"Also, she doesn't want to suck face with you!" I added with a big grin. Ha!

"Oh, what's the difference? I'm dying anyway. Do me a favour. When I'm gone, call Starfleet Headquarters and tell Dad that I did it. Tell him-Wait no! Bini! Shadow! Shadow, old buddy!" He cried out. I rolled my eyes. Clearly he is losing it that he is now calling me by my old nickname.

"Yes, Tom?" I asked.

"If you see my father- Owen Paris -Punch him in the face! That will teach him a lesson!" Tom continued, letting out a bitter heckle. 

"Gladly!" I chirped. Micheal and Sarah gave me a horrified, unified expression.

"Bini!" They snapped at me.

"Prepare to activate the neural stimulator." 

"Ready." 

"Now! Again. Again! No neural activity." The Doctor grimly replied as the tricorder let out a flat line. The three of us stayed silent as we tried to process the fact that Tom...might be dead.

"We can try to revive him." Kes desperately suggested.

"His cell membranes have degraded. There's nothing more we can do." The Doctor said. Closing his tricorder and grabbing the blanket. Covering Tom's face. His lifeless body. "Computer, remove the acidichloride gas from the isolation field and deactivate the field. It will be necessary for us to perform an autopsy on the Lieutenant's body in the morning. Until then, I suggest you get some rest."

Kes slowly nodded as tears started to stream down her face. She walked over to Tom and lightly kissed his cold cheek.

"No. No, no, no, no, no-" Micheal repeated in shock as he went over to Tom's body, followed by Sarah and desperately tried to wake him up. Tears welled up in my eyes. Tom is dead. I wiped my tears away and managed to convince two heartbroken kids, who just witnessed the death of someone close away from the body.

"Come on guys," I pleaded as I tried to hopelessly stop my own messy crying. I sobbed as I held Sarah by her waist as she struggled against me and held Micheal's wrist as we trudged out of sickbay to leave the doctor and Kes to do their thing. "Let's-Let's go see the Captain."

\---Time: 11:42 am---

I waddled into sickbay in my pyjamas and holding B.B Bunny. Sickbay was dimly lit to save energy. The Doctor was working in his office and, of course, Tom's body was still covered in the sheet as we left him.

I sniffled and walked over to Tom. Sliding down the wall without a sound as the Doctor walked out of his office and stood above me.

"Ensign Filters? Are you alright?" He asked with a hint of concern.

"No. No, I am not." I mumbled and hugged B.B Bunny harder. "Tom is dead."

Suddenly, a strange creaking sound came from the biobed. With slight movement underneath the blanket. I unsteadily got up and watched the body.

"Doc...What the hell is that...?" I asked.

"I...don't know." He replied and leaned over carefully and yanked back the sheet. Showing Tom taking big breathes as he sat up. We jumped back in surprise and confusion.

"You're alive!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What's happening?" Tom quietly asked as he scratches his head, pulling a handful of hair from his scalp. I let out a small screech as the horror of what the hell just happened. The Doctor quickly grabbed a tricorder and began to scan him.

"All of your internal organs are functioning again. In fact, you seem to have an extra one."

"What?" Tom and I exclaimed.

"You have two hearts." He concluded.

\-----

Ensign Micheal Jonas POV

"I have thirty seconds before Security picks up this transmission. I'm sending you all current information on the warp ten shuttle flight." I barked as I frantically downloaded the data to the kazon ship nearby. The angry face of the Kaxon Rettick

"Warp ten? That's impossible." He snapped back.

"Not anymore. Lieutenant Paris crossed the threshold this morning."

"He survived?" Rettick asked.

"In a matter of speaking." I vaguely replied. "It's all in the file. This should prove my worth to you, Rettick."

"We'll see." He snarled. "Are the children still alive?"

"Of course."

\-----

(Next Day)

Bini Filters POV

"He's body is going through some sort of mutation. His DNA is rewriting itself. To what end, I don't know." The Doctor explained to the Captain as Sarah, Mollie, Micheal and I watched Tom...who barely looked human at this point from just beyond the force field.

"Does this have anything to do with the enzymatic imbalance you found?" The Captain asked.

"No." He replied.

"Can you stop it?"

"So far, nothing has worked." He started. "The mutations are unlike anything in Starfleet medical records. His internal organs are being rearranged. Some have atrophied and been absorbed into his body, and there are at least three others that have appeared and have no identifiable function at all."

"What about his brain?"

"There are neuroelectrical transmutations at work. His synaptic patterns are changing almost every second. But he does still recognize me, the ship. He knows who he is." The Doctor insisted.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Of course. But I feel I should caution you that while he still is Tom Paris, he's becoming something else as well. His personality is erratic, unpredictable. There are moments of lucidity interspersed with almost deranged behaviour." He warned.

"I'll keep it in mind."

I looked a bit closer at Tom. His fingers were starting to fuse together and skin peeling off in chunks. His left eye had gone almost white and his eyes were gone. He was shaking as he watched us very closely.

"Pretty disgusting, huh?" He pipped up. The four of us didn't respond and moved away from him, letting the Captain take over.

"You've looked better. How do you feel?" The Captain asked.

"Like a lab experiment gone wrong." He muttered bitterly.

"Well, we're trying to put that experiment right. The Doctor's working on a way to restore your DNA to its original-"

"Why?" He interrupted. Everyone in the room stopped cold. Why? He didn't...He is insane.

"Excuse me?" Janeway asked.

"Why? What I'm becoming will probably be better than who I was." He spat out.

"Lieutenant, you know that's not true." She pressed.

"Oh, yes, it is. Admit it. Part of you will be glad to see me gone. I'm the Maquis traitor who sits on your Bridge and insults your uniform, remember?" He spat out.

"We're all concerned about you, Tom. We're here to help you." She insisted.

"No, you're not. You're trying to take this away from me."

"Take what away from you?"

"What I'm becoming. How do you know this isn't good for me? How do you know this isn't the best thing that's ever happened to me?"

"That's a possibility. And then again, it could kill you. We need to find out what's going on."

"You're lying. Just like him. Just like everyone around here. Always lying. Always telling me that I'm doing a good job, that you're glad I'm on this ship. But none of that's true. Why can't you just say it? You're jealous that I broke the transwarp barrier, and now you're hoping I'll die!" He argued. Getting more and more agitated.

"You're right, Doctor. I don't think there's anything I can do here." She said. Turning away from Tom.

"Wait, Captain." He called out. "I'm sorry. Please come back. I know you're doing what you can. It's just, I'm scared. I didn't mean to lash out at you."

"What you're going through would scare any of us, but you have to hang on, Tom. We're doing everything we can to help you."

"I know you are. And I know you'll fail!" He yelled, lunging at the Captain but bouncing off the force field. Falling to the ground and started chuckling like a mad man. "You know, I used to look up to you. But now you seem so small, so insignificant. You don't even know what, what, what-"

He started chocking and then reached into his mouth, yanking out his tongue. Micheal, Sarah, and I gagged and backed farther away from him. Disgusted as he threw his tongue to the floor.

"Doctor...keep me updated." She said softly and swiftly left sickbay as Kes logged onto her console.

"Doctor, the rate of genetic mutation has accelerated by twelve percent." She reported.

"I want you to run a nucleogenic scan to determine how much of his original DNA is left intact. In the meantime, I'm going to see about treating him with-"

"Doctor!" Tom yelled as he sat on the floor, holding his feet with a cheeky grin with what teeth he had left.

"What is it now, Mister Paris?" He asked in annoyance.

"I need to talk." He announced.

"So I've noticed. Is it urgent? I'm rather busy right now." He snapped back.

"Urgent. Yes, urgent. Let me out of here." He demanded.

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Please. I can't stay here. I have to get off this ship." He pleaded.

"Leave Voyager? Why?" Kes pitched in.

"I understand. It's all so clear now."

"What do you understand?"

"That he has lost his goddamn mind." I muttered. Getting snickers from Micheal and Sarah.

"The present, the past, they're both in the future. The future is in the past." He explained.

"What does that mean?" Micheal asked quietly.

"I have no idea. Like I said before, he is insane." I whispered back.

"I beg your pardon?" 

"Listen to me! I am more. I'm everything. Let me go." He yelled again.

"Go where, Tom?"

"I can't! Please. Please!"

"Something tells me we'd better hurry."

\-----

Chakotay's POV

"I believe the answer lies in forcing his DNA to revert to its original coding. Once that occurs, his body should return to its former state." The Doctor explained on the monitor in sickbay.

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"We destroy all of the new DNA in his body. His cells will have to use the original coding as a blueprint. But the only way to destroy the mutant DNA is with highly focused antiproton radiation." He replied.

"Antiprotons?" B'Elanna repeated. "The only place on this ship which generates antiprotons is the warp core."

"Exactly. I'd like to place Mister Paris in an isotopic restraint and then infuse it with controlled antiproton bursts. A tricky venture, but I see no other alternative." He insisted.

"We'll have to take the warp core offline, then I'll need about three hours to set up an interface."

"In three hours, there won't be anything left of Mister Paris to save. We have to make the attempt within an hour, at the most."

"Get moving." Janeway ordered.

\-----

(One hour later)

Bini Filters's POV

"I am serious. Stop following me!" I ordered as I attached my phaser to my belt and stormed down the corridor. Micheal pulled on my sleeve as Sarah did her little waddle after us.

"You are our inside info person! Tell us what is happening! Why are you going to engineering?"

I spun around and glared at them with irritation.

"It's classified. How's that for information?" I spat at them.

"Fine. Then we will just have to follow you." Micheal snapped.

"Yeah!" Sarah backed up.

"No! I have a job to do! Go away!" I argued and continued down the corridor. But. Of course. They followed me. We continued to bicker and argue as we entered engineering. I joined the two security officers near Tom, who was encased in a whole-body restraint.

"He...is a frog." Sarah commented at the...thing. He did kinda look like a human frog.

"What's your status, Lieutenant?" The Doctor asked from the engineering monitor.

"The interface is charged and ready." B'Elanna reported.

"Infuse him with a two-second antiproton burst."

"Take the warp engines offline. Bleed off point zero five seven AMUs of antiproton radiation. Shunt it through the interface." B'Elanna ordered the engineering crew.

"Transfer underway." Ensign Jonas replied beside her. We, security, watched Tom as he struggled to get out of the restraint.

"Doctor," Kes called out in the background of sickbay. "The mutated DNA in his liver cells has begun to deteriorate, but the original coding isn't taking over."

"I don't understand. This should be working. We'll have to increase the duration of the bursts. Lieutenant, prepare a five second burst. Also, you'll need to begin depolarising the-"

Suddenly, Tom busted from his container. Slamming Ayala backward.

Oh, shit. This might be bad. The Ensign beside me grabbed the children and started firing at Tom as she yelled at them to run. I yanked out my own phaser and followed her. Diving under the console B'Elanna was at.

"Oh, my God!" She exclaimed. Yanking out her own phaser and firing at Tom.

"Lieutenant?" The Doctor asked. B'Elanna ducked under her console as phaser fire flew from the engineering crew and now, Tom.

"Filters! Get more damn security!" She yelled and ran from the console. Using her Klingon strength and slamming into Tom. Micheal and Sarah were forced out of engineering by the lone ensign. Once she got them out, she joined the fight. 

Tom threw B'Elanna, slamming her against the console. Knocking her out instantly. I tapped my combadge as I fired another shot.

"Filters to Tuvok. We are going to need more security down here!" I yelled

"Ensign!? What's happening?" The Doctor asked. I ignored him because I and everyone else in this room have better things to do. We need to take down a frogman...Hahaaha. Frogman.

"I got him! I got him!" A crewman yelled once he jumped on Tom's back as a few engineering officers tried to shut down the radiation. Tom knocked the engineer to the floor and shot at the monitor. Knocking off the communication with sickbay.

Think. Think, think, think, think, think.

Now my head hurts. 

I made a split-second decision and fired, right at Tom's head. He staggered back, crocking like a damn frog. I got cocky and pulled away from my hiding spot. Firing at his head. Until I got within an arm's length, which is probably what he was waiting for because this...this werdio just smacked me right in the head. He is surprisingly strong because I went flying over the console and hit the back wall. I groaned and watched as he fired a shot at me, hitting me right in the chest.

Geez, I am already down. Don't overkill me please.

My vision started to go blurry as Tom fired a shot at the port plasma conduit. Causing a big explosion. I was too knocked out to care and slumped to the ground. Lossing consciousness.

"This is a Level three Security Alert. All hands report to duty stations."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Janeway to Bridge. Report." I barked on the combadge as I hurried down deck six.

"Chakotay here. Paris broke out of confinement in Engineering." Chakotay started. "He used a phaser on the port plasma conduit. We have power failures all over the ship."

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"We're having trouble tracking him. We can't get power to the internal sensors. Tuvok has security teams searching deck by deck."

"I'm on my way to the Bridge. Janeway out."

The turbolift door opened. I suddenly heard breathing. Deep unnatural breathing. I slowly drew my phaser as it got closer and closer-Now!

I spun around, ready to hit him. But it was too late. I fired but barely missed. Tom hit me, slamming me against the turbo lift wall. My vision went blurred as I hit the ground hard. Tom leaned over me as everything went dark.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

"Phaser discharge on deck six." I reported as the bridge lost power.

"Localise it." Chakotay barked.

"I'm still having trouble with internal sensors. It came from somewhere between sections twenty-one and twenty-seven alpha." I reported.

"Tuvok doesn't have any security in that area." Chakotay muttered and quickly tapped his combadge. "Chakotay to Tuvok. We think Paris may be on deck six. Deploy security to sections twenty one through twenty-seven alpha."

"Commander, someone's depressurizing shuttlebay two." I exclaimed in a panic.

"What?"

"There's a launch in progress."

"Tractor beam." He ordered.

"It's offline." I replied.

"Tuvok to Bridge." Tuvok's voice announced. "We found the Captain's phaser on deck six, but there's no sign of her."

On the viewscreen we watched as the shuttle left Voyager and jumped to warp.

"Maintain a sensor lock on that shuttle." Chakotay ordered.

"I've got main power back." I announced as my console lit up a bit more.

"Engage warp engines. Follow them."

"Aye, Commander."

Then, in the blink of an eye. They were gone. Voyager couldn't go after them once they reached warp 10.

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

(Time: 11:42pm)

I yawned as I was laying on the Captain's sofa. I was in charge of babysitting basically while everyone looks for the Captain and Tom. I yawned again and stared at the padd in my hands. What the hell was I supposed to report? Frogman Tom Paris single-handedly took out security and engineering! Granted, I wasn't in charge of the security detail but like...What? Just...What?

"Bini?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Micheal at the doorway of their room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Umm. Micheal? What's up?" I asked. Sitting up on the sofa and moving a little to let Micheal sit down. He hobbled over to me and took a quick look at my padd.

"What are you doin?" He asked. I sighed and tossed the padd to the table.

"I was trying to write a report on what the hell went wrong in engineering, tell me, Micheal. How the fuck am I supposed to write a report on Mr. Frogman barrelling down engineering, taking out everyone in his path. Like what the hell was I supposed to do? I tried, man. I really tried to take him down, Micheal. I shot him right in the head, multiple times. If he doesn't go down from that, it's over." I ranted. We shared a moment of silence in the darkness. Feeling the warp engines under our feet. At full blast.

"Do you think...Mommy will become...a frog lady?" Micheal asked. I started snickering. I really couldn't help myself. "Bini. I am being serious."

"Yes. Your mother...*Snicker* will be...*Chuckle*...A frog lady." I replied, Micheal glared at me, but then he started chuckling as the...reallity of the situation hit him at warp.

"Hahaha, frog lady!" Micheal roared and doubled over in laughter.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, I can't!" I said and kept laughing as tears streamed down our faces.

(First Officer's log, stardate 49373.4. It's taken us three days to locate the shuttle. It appears to have dropped out of transwarp in an uninhabited star system. We've transported the Captain and Mister Paris back to Sickbay. As for their offspring, I've decided to leave them in their new habitat.)

\---Next Day---

Micheal, Sarah and I stood in sickbay after having Chakotay just inform us that they found the Captain and Tom on a planet. They...They had offspring and Chakotay, real genius over here, left them on the planet. What? Just...how? Why? 

"They had triplets. Oh geez." I muttered, we looked across the sickbay to the Captain and Tom. "You guys had siblings. Up until...What...One hour ago?"

"My mommy...and Tom. That...That's not right." Micheal replied.

"I don't feel so good." Sarah muttered.

I watched Chakotay carefully. He seemed to also not like the idea of Tom and the Captain together. He was tense and seemed to give Tom a glare of hatred. I know what Chakotay and Tom don't really like each other, but this goes beyond just their mutual dislike.

I think...Chakotay is jealous of Tom.

Oh...no...

No.

How do I get caught up in these things?

I looked to Tom and Janeway. They were having a hushed conversation, beside each other on one biobed. Tom was blushing and seemed to be stumbling on his words. The Captain seemed composed, which is something I would expect. She was probably trained in this.

You know what, forget that, I just need to wipe this entire week from my brain.

Also, seriously? Offspring? What is this? A 20th century TV show? I need to stop hanging out with Tom.

\---End of Chapter 51: Next: ???---


	54. Meld: Part One.

Chapter 52: Meld: Part One.

(Two weeks later)

Bini Filters's POV

\-----

"Bets! Place your bets!" Tom called out to the holodeck full of people. Everyone grabbed padds around Sandrine's and hurried to win the game.

Micheal, Sarah, Mollie and I sat at a small table in the back. Away from the big crowd around Tom. We each had a padd, going over the bets listed on the padd. Tom is playing a dangerous game here.

"OK, so, what do you think are the possibility that Suder is going to hitch up with...Hmmm...Ensign Kaplain?" I suggested. Micheal and Sarah shared a look before they looked back at me.

"Suder? The creepy guy in engineering. No. Kaplain is too nice for that." Micheal insisted.

"OK..." I said, moving a little farther down the list. "Oh! How about Kes and the Doctor? That is a popular choice." 

"Ugh!" Sarah cringed. "No-"

"Wait, hold on!" Micheal interrupted his sister. "They seem like a better match then Neelix and Kes. I mean, don't you think their...relationship seems...strange?"

"Which relationship? Neelix and Kes, or the Doctor and Kes?" I asked for clarification.

"Neelix and Kes." Micheal replied.

I took a moment and thought about their relationship. The relationship between them was certainly...strange. This was Kes's first relationship, she is only two years old. Neelix, who is much older, has probably been through more than Kes. On top of that, Neelix being jealous of literally any dude that breathes near her. He is being openly jealous. Drives me, and everyone insane.

"Yes. I agree with you. You know what, I am voting for pro-The Doctor and Kes! How many rations should I bet?" I asked.

"How long do you think Neelix and Kes will last?" Micheal replied, taking a sip out of his lemonade.

"I would like to believe a day. But...come on! Let's not lie to ourselves." I answered. Micheal shrugged and put down his cup. 

"I am fine lying to myself if it means that people will stop betting on Mommy and Chakotay!" Micheal complained. I grinned and scrolled down the list some more, seeing the biggest couple people were betting on: The Captain and Chakotay. I clicked on the names and saw the screen where you place your bets for a certain time.

"I am betting on the Captain and Chakotay hooking up!" I announced. Getting a few cheers from the crew who happened to be listening. Micheal's face froze up in shock, then he attempted to grab the padd from my hands.

"Bini! No! Don't encourage this!" He snapped. "I don't want him being my Daddy!"

"Why not? The guy is like a big teddy bear!" I argued. He rolled his eyes and slumped into his chair as I finished the bet.

"Maybe to you! He is like a Father to you! But not to me!" Micheal said. "Cancel it."

"Too late, bro!" I said. "I have already done it."

"Come on!" Micheal snapped. I got up and drained my cup of the rest of my hot Chocolate. I got up from my chair and grabbed Mollie's leash, giving her time to wake up.

"Let's go have some lunch, hopefully, Neelix is serving something palatable." I said as we walked out of Sandrines and into the corridor, nodding in greeting to passing crewmembers.

"But, in reality. Do you really think that Kes and the Doctor are better together?" Micheal asked as we all continued down the corridor.

"Of course. The more I think about it, the more I, personally, agree with it." I replied.

\-----

Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres's POV

"Ensign Hogan, still no luck with the warp drive?" I asked across engineering. Hogan was trying to start up the manifold.

"No, Lieutenant. The manifold just won't fire up. We've finally narrowed it down to some kind of a problem in EPS conduit one four one." He narrowed down. I stopped for a moment, if there was a problem with the conduit. I would have noticed it sooner.

"Was there any indication yesterday that there was something wrong?" I asked, coming closer to Hogan.

"Suder was monitoring the EPS flow and the CCF. He says everything was fine."

"I guess we'll just have to get in there and track it down." I replied.

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

"No! That's not how this works! Kes can't just dump Neelix!" I argued.

"But Kes wants to be with the Doctor!" Sarah pipped up. I shook my head as we entered the messhall. 

"I don't think you understand, Sarah. We don't know that Kes likes the Doctor." I said.

"Then why are we theorizing this? Why don't we just...ask her?" Micheal asked. I gestured them to follow me be to the counter, where Neelix was handing out food.

"In what universe do you think that will actually work?" I asked back as we received our meals for a crewmember helping out. 

"This universe? It might!" Micheal protested. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the replicator, grabbing a bowl of dog food + water for Mollie. Sarah tugged on my sleeve and pointed to Tuvok in the back.

"Can we sit with Tuvok?" She asked. I sighed and nodded. I have to let them have their way every once in a awhile.

We walked over with our plates and sat at Tuvok's table. He barely looked up to acknowledge us.

"Hi, Tuvok!" Micheal beamed. "Whatcha working on?"

"Work. I am rather busy at the moment." He replied. Sarah and I started to eat as Micheal attempted to annoy Tuvok to give him the answers. Suddenly Neelix appeared from behind, with a big grin on his damn face.

"Happy Kal Rekk, Mister Vulcan!" Neelix announced with a slap of his back.

"The holiday of Kal Rekk is not for two weeks." Tuvok replied coldly.

"But it's the Kal Rekk season." Neelix insisted.

"There is no Kal Rekk season. Kal Rekk is a day of atonement, solitude and silence."

"Atonement. Solitude. All your Vulcan holidays are the same. I've been doing some research, I know." He announced. 

"Why would you need to do research on Vulcan holidays?" Tuvok asked.

"It's part of my job as Morale officer." Neelix replied. Micheal elbowed me, and pointed towards Neelix.

"Who elected him as a Moral officer?" He hissed with confusion.

"My best guess is the one and only Captain Kathryn Janeway." I replied quietly. Micheal shot me a "yeah, right." look.

"Morale is irrelevant to a Vulcan." Tuvok coldly snapped back.

"Oh, please! There's no one on this ship who requires my services more than you do. I will not rest until I see you smile." Neelix promised.

"Then you will not rest."

"I don't suppose you've ever heard of the Vulcan Rumarie?"

"The Rumarie is an ancient pagan festival." Tuvok replied.

"Full of barely clothed Vulcan men and women covered in slippery Rillan grease, chasing one another." Neelix said with a dreamy look. Sarah, Micheal and I all gave each other a disgusted look and stopped eating.

"Geez, Neelix! We are trying to eat!" I complained. "I don't want to think about naked Vulcans while I am eating!"

"That tradition has also not been observed for a millennium."

"Well, it's time to bring it back."

"Lieutenant Tuvok, report to Engineering immediately." B'Elanna's voice said through his combadge.

"Acknowledged," Tuvok said. Swiftly getting up and moving towards the exit. Who was still followed by Neelix, who continued to sprout ideas on the stupid festival;.

"I've been thinking of a Rumarie theme for the mess hall next week. Lots of high fat, greasy foods, and if people want to take of their clothes and chase one another, well, it certainly wouldn't hurt morale around here." He called out after Tuvok left the messhall. Leaving some of the crew left, watching him.

"Neelix. Stop trying to traumatize us!" I insisted.

"Bini, you are overreacting! This is a fun idea!" He insisted.

"I think I can live my life happily knowing that I will never see this crew naked. Once you see something like that, you can never unsee that!" I insisted. 

"Tuvok to Filters and Ayala." Tuvok's voice said on my combadge. I turned away from Neelix and tapped my combadge.

"Filters here."

"Ayala here."

"Please report to engineering. Tuvok out." 

I gave Neelix one last warning glance and left the messhall, leaving Micheal and Sarah to plead Neelix to reconsider his stupid idea.

\---10 minutes later---

"Any idea as to why we are here?" I asked as Ayala and I entered engineering.

"We got the same call. I guess we will figure it out eventually." He replied. We moved to stand beside Tuvok as B'Elanna looked back at us with concern and unease. 

"Is there a problem, Lieutenant?" Tuvok asked.

B'Elanna gestured to one of the engineering conduits. An officer nodded. He bent down and pressed a few buttons. The conduit door hissed and propped open. The door opened to reveal the burned remains of a human.

I gagged and stepped away, the foul smell of flesh washed over me. I looked away, I didn't need to see that.

"We...um...have a situation." B'Elanna said grimly.

\-----

The Doctor's POV

"Ninety-eight percent of his body suffered third-degree plasma burns. If the circuit hadn't failed, he would have been vaporized." I reported as Lieutenant Tuvok watched me.

"It appeared that Mister Darwin entered the conduit to repair a faulty circuit when the accident occurred." Tuvok replied.

"A perfectly good theory. Unfortunately it's wrong. This contusion is the result of a hard blow to the back of the skull." I replied.

"Perhaps he fell and hit his head in the conduit."

"The coup contra-coup pattern of breakage should tell us if the blow is the result of a moving head hitting a stationary object, or a moving object hitting a stationary head. In this case the pattern clearly indicates the latter. I'm sorry to report Crewman Darwin was murdered." I explained. I looked down at the charred body of the former crewman Darwin.

\-----

(2 hours later)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"At first glance, there is no obvious motive. Crewman Darwin didn't have any known enemies on board." Tuvok started as I sat at my desk, reviewing Crewman Darwin's record. Tuvok and Chakotay were standing in front of me in my ready room.

"I've been looking over his Starfleet record. His training instructor recommended him as an Officers candidate. He turned it down to come with us. He has three sisters back home." I explained. Sorrow tugged on my heart as I thought about my own sister. The ready room door chirped.

"Come in."

"Sorry I'm late." She appologized and bent over, handing me a padd. "These are the duty logs from last night. Lon Suder was the only one in Engineering when Frank Darwin came on duty."

"Something wrong?" I asked after Chakotay visibly cringed at the mention of Suder.

"No, not really. I've just never really been comfortable with Suder, that's all. It's not like he ever did anything wrong, it's just-"

"As a Maquis, he did what he had to do a little too well." B'Elanna cut in.

"As in?" I asked for clarification.

"As in killing Cardassians." Chakotay finished.

"I don't recall observing anything unusual about Mister Suder's behaviour while I was on your ship." Tuvok stated.

"You weren't with him in battle. Around us he was the quietest, most unassuming guy you'll ever meet. Typical Betazoid, Kept to himself. I never knew much about him." Chakotay admitted.

"In the Maquis, we didn't ask for resumes. We needed all the help we could get."

"A lot of us were doing what we were doing to protect our families, but Suder had his own reasons. I wish I could tell you what they were. In combat, there was something in his eyes."

"Maybe he had something personal against Cardassians?"

"Sometimes I had to pull him back, stop him from going too far. And once or twice when I did he looked at me with those cold eyes and I just knew he was very close to killing me."

"I find it curious that none of this was included in your initial crew evaluation, Commander." Tuvok said with a small hint of...anger perhaps? Annoyance?

"I don't put down hunches or bad feelings in my crew evaluations, Lieutenant. A Vulcan should appreciate that."

"Considering the fact that your Maquis crew included malcontents, outlaws and mercenaries, I believe it would have been appropriate."

"I wasn't going to make it harder for any of them here." Chakotay spat back at Tuvok. "Suder did his job when he was serving with me and he's done his job since he's been on this ship."

"It seems clear where your investigation should begin, Lieutenant." I finished.

\-----

Lon Suder's POV

"You wished to see me, Mister Tuvok?" I naively asked as I walked into Lieutenant Tuvok's security officer.

"Sit down." He commanded and gestured to the chair in front of his desk. I took the order and sat down uncomfortably. I knew what this is about. The News is going through the ship like wildfire. "You were alone in Engineering when Crewman Darwin reported for duty last night."

"Yes, sir."I confirmed.

"Did you speak to him?" He asked.

"No, we just sort of looked at each other and he did whatever he had to do and I did what I had to do," I explained coldly. Making sure to not let any more details slip.

"And what was that?"

"I was running a fuel consumption analysis for Lieutenant Torres. She can tell you." I insisted. I see what he is doing. "Are you accusing me of killing him?"

"I have accused no one at this time. Did you kill Crewman Darwin?"

"No. No, I barely knew him. You know, just because I'm a Maquis doesn't make me a killer."I barked.

"I will be speaking to everyone in Engineering, perhaps everyone on this ship, not just former members of the Maquis."

"We all know how you feel about the Maquis." I hissed.

"I assure you, I have no feelings about the Maquis."

"No, you just spied on us and were going to turn us all over to Starfleet." I retorted.

"As hard as it may be for you to understand, that did not require any feelings on my part. The Doctor places the time of death at twenty two fourteen. Do you remember what you were doing then?" He continued. I leaned back in my chair. Choosing my words very carefully.

"I was still running the fuel analysis. I worked on it until I went off duty."

"Would you be surprised to know that your console was logged off at twenty-two oh nine?"

"That's not possible." I snapped.

"Do you have a criminal record, Mister Suder?" He inquired next.

"Now that would be sort of difficult to check on, wouldn't it?" I retaliated back.

"Why would you have any reason to lie?"

"I don't."

"Do you have a criminal record?"

"No."

"How would you describe your relationship with Crewman Darwin?"

"I had no relationship."

"No disagreements?" He continued.

"No."

"No fights?"

"No."

"No reason to kill him?"

"No."

"You are dismissed, Crewman. I may have more questions for you later." He said. I nodded, trying to hold back my usual urge to kill him and got up. Heading towards the door.

"Medlab to Lieutenant Tuvok." The EMH's voice declared over the comlink.

"Go ahead, Doctor." Tuvok granted.

"I think I've found something that will help you."

I was cut off from the rest of the conversation as the office door shut behind me and I was left in the dark corridor. Thinking about the consequences of my actions.

\-----

(10 minutes later.)

The Doctor's POV

"Do you see the DNA strands on the lower border?" I asked, pointing towards the map on the console.

"Yes. They were retrieved from inside the head wound by nanites that I designed to recognize unusual DNA patterns. This DNA was isolated because it didn't belong to the victim." Tuvok concluded. I nodded.

"Have you matched it to a member of the crew?"

I handed Tuvok a padd. Tuvok glanced down at it and looked back up, an eyebrow rose.

"Are you certain?" He asked.

"DNA doesn't know how to lie, Lieutenant." I reminded him.

\-----

Lon Suder's POV

I stared at the padd. The information was clear. DNA doesn't lie.

"I must advise you that under Starfleet Directive one zero one you do not have to answer any questions." Tuvok reminded me. I looked up from the padd and back at the cold vulcan.

"No. No, there's no point in denying it anymore. I used a two kilo coil spanner. He was sitting at the impulse system control panel. I didn't even look up when I moved in behind him and I swung the spanner as hard as I could." I explained. Feeling my calm control slipping as I gripped at the back of my chair.

"Crewman, I suggest you speak to counsel." Tuvok said. But, I barely heard him. I continued as I knew I had too.

"There was practically no blood. I was surprised at that. I figured that the EPS conduit was the easiest way to dispose of the body, but I must have damaged one of the circuits when I put him inside." I explained. "Oh, I hid the spanner behind a comm. line access panel on deck seven."

"Why did you kill him, Mister Suder?"

"No reason." I whispered.

"That is not a satisfactory answer. You must have had some motive." 

"I didn't like the way he looked at me." I finally admitted. Suddenly, the door opened to Ensign Kaplain and Ensign Filters with grim expressions, pointing phasers at me.

"Arrest Mr. Suder for the murder of Crewman Darwin." Tuvok said.

Ensign Filters flinched as they got closer. Standing beside and starting to lead me to the brig.

\-----

(Time: 11 pm.)

Micheal Janeway's POV

Sarah and I sneaked through the hallway of Voyager towards the brig. I looked down at my tricorder and saw two officers approaching. I grabbed Sarah and hid behind a corner as they pasted. I quickly looked up and down the corridor once they left. Confirming we were alone. I guided Sarah as we, after a few minutes of wandering, reaching the brig and the door opened to reveal an exhausted Bini, slumped against the console and pressing buttons.

We quietly entered, Bini looked up from her work and rubbed her eyes before glaring at us in confusion.

"Wh-What are you guys doing here? It is late!" She whispered. Trying to keep quiet in case the prisoner heard us.

"We want to see who did it!" I spoke softly in hushed tones.

"No! No, you don't! Get out of here!" She snapped.

I ignored her command and walked towards the brig. Looking slightly in to see Crewman Lon Suder.

"I knew it..." I breathed out.

"Micheal! Sarah! Get over here now!" Bini barked. Leaving her station and quickly grabbed us by our arms. Dragged us out of the room and into the corridor. "Leave now! Go to bed!"

She, then, spun around and walked to the brig before. Leaving us alone with our questions and no answers.

(Next Day: Time: 7 pm.)

The Doctor's POV

"No doubt about it, this is the murder weapon. Mister Suder is apparently telling the truth. You don't seem satisfied, Lieutenant." I commented. Placing the murder weapon down on the biobed.

"No." Tuvok replied.

"You have a confession and the murder weapon." I pointed out.

"And no established motive."

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Crime must have a logical purpose."

"Ah yes, I see. How to close the case without understanding the logic of the crime. For a Vulcan, that would be a dilemma, wouldn't it?" I said, uploading the data to the main computer.

"Doctor, is it possible that Mister Suder is psychotic?"

"I doubt it. Kes, call up his genetic profile." I called out. Kes nodded once she stepped out of my office. Moving towards the nearest console and getting to more. Soon his profile appeared on my console.

"The neurogenetic markers are normal. There's no tendency towards bipolar disorder." She explained.

"So he's not insane, per se. What do the elevated norepinephrine levels suggest?"

"Aggressive, even violent tendencies." Kes concluded.

"Why didn't you report this immediately after your examination, Doctor?"

"These readings are not significantly different from those of the other Maquis crewmen. Obviously it takes a certain personality type to be attracted to the life of an outlaw."

"Don't you believe his confession, Tuvok?"

"In fact I do. Nevertheless, my job is not finished until I determine a motive."

"And what if there was no motive?" I asked.

"One may not recognise the motivation, but there is always motivation."

"I think you are trapped in your own Vulcan logic, Lieutenant." I snapped. "All of us have violent instincts. We have evolved from predators. Well, not me, of course, I've just been programmed by you predators. The question is, in a civilised world, can we suppress those instincts? Most of the time we can. Vulcans certainly can. You've got your violent feelings buried underneath centuries of control. But the rest of the humanoid races aren't always so skilled at self-discipline. Crewman Suder may have violent impulses that he just can't control."

"Do you believe that a look by Mister Darwin could provoke such a violent reaction?"

"It has been known to happen."

"I do not accept that explanation."

\-----

(Time: 9 pm.)

Bini Filters's POV

I should not take double shifts. Every time I do it, I just have to say, "Hell, no! Not doing this again!" But yet here I am, doing it again. Someone please, just damn please, end me. I leaned against the console. Maybe I should take a vacation. A long damn ass Vacation. The longest vacation that the Captain can give me.

The door opened to reveal Tuvok. I scrambled up, trying to look like every other officer. He seemed to ignore me and walked straight to the brig. Suder slowly looked up at him with an evil grin.

"I already told you why I killed him, Lieutenant." He snarled.

"You didn't like the way he looked at you." Tuvok repeated.

"Right."

"Just how did he look at you?"

"Like a lot of people in Starfleet do." Suder snapped back, getting increasingly more and more agitated

"So this murder could in fact be explained as an outburst of rage against Starfleet."

"Look, if that's how you want to look at this."

"I want the truth." Tuvok said.

"I don't like Starfleet, I won't deny that, but-"

"Yes?"

Suder took a deep breath.

"I have killed people who weren't in Starfleet for the same reason. I did not like the way they looked at me. I've thought about killing you, Lieutenant."

"In my case, you have a motive. My previous mission as a spy, my role as your accuser. But to my knowledge, Crewman Darwin had done nothing to you."

"That's true."

"Then why chose him as a victim?"

"I don't know." He whispered.

"Do you feel remorse?"

"I don't seem to feel anything at all. Most Betazoids can sense other people's emotions. I can't even sense my own. So what's going to happen to me now?"

"I'll have to discuss that with the Captain."

"I know what I'd do if I were her. Guess I'm lucky. The Federation doesn't execute people." he snarled. Tuvok abruptly ended the conversation, walked out of the brig. Suder met my uneasy gaze with cold black pupils.

After a few moments, Tuvok, suddenly, came back. Breezing past me once again. Barly acknowledging my presence.

"It is important that I understand why you killed Mister Darwin." Tuvok snapped.

"I wish I could help you, Lieutenant."

"You can. And indirectly I may be able to help you as well. Do you know what a mind meld is?"

"It's that Vulcan thing where you grab someone's head."

"We would be telepathically linked, exchanging our thoughts. In essence, becoming one mind." Tuvok explained.

"One mind? You and me? I wouldn't recommend that, Lieutenant."

"It is not without risk, but as a Vulcan I have internal processes that allow me to control violent instincts. I believe I will be able to suppress whatever feelings I draw from you." Tuvok added.

"And how will I be helped by all this?"

"It is likely that you will gain, at least for a time, some of my self-discipline to better control your violent nature."

"What do I have to do?"

"Release the forcefield."

I drew my phaser and released the brig forcefield. Tuvok slowly entered the brig. Suder stood in defense. Tuvok raised his hands in a particular way and place them on Suder's face. Both men closed their eyes as Tuvok began to say-

"My mind to your mind. Your thoughts to my thoughts."

\---End of Chapter 52. Meld: Part Two.---

AN: Random Note here. But I have nowhere else to announce this so, for Star Wars fans of the sequel trilogy reading this, I am just going to put it out there but, Ben Solo deserved better, the sequel trilogy is pretty good (at least for me), and finally, Reylo...is a thing and is great. Don't hate all the Reylo's because some people went a little crazy. OK, really crazy, but why does everyone else have to pay for what they agree with based on a few other people!


	55. Meld: Part Two.

Chapter 53: Meld: Part Two.

Bini Filters's POV

(Two days later.)

\-----

"Fine! If you want to waste your rations on some relationship that you have found as plausible based on some...to be honest...pretty weak evidence is...a loud of bullshit, correction. Is fine with me. Go on. Waste them." I argued. Leaning back in my chair at Sandrines, being studied by Micheal. Micheal looked down at the padd in front of him, then he brightened up and pointed to one of the betting options.

"How about this one? 'How long will it take Tuvok to change based on the mind-meld.'" Micheal read out loud.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. Boring. So, damn, boring." I complained.

"Boring? You're boring." Micheal snapped.

"Is that the best comeback you have? That was truly pathetic."

"Oh, shut up." Micheal hissed.

"Radiogenic particle density at the measured co-ordinates was one eight seven three per cubic metre." The computer suddenly said to the room. Getting some disappointed groans and winning cheers.

"And the winner of sixteen replicator rations in the Paris radiogenic sweepstakes is? Computer?" Tom questioned.

"There is no winner today."

"What? No winner? Computer, are you positive?" Tom asked the computer.

"Try your luck again. Tomorrow you could be a winner." It ended. Tom looked over to harry with a big grin.

"Very funny." Harry snarled.

"You heard the little lady. Try your luck again, folks. The pot grows daily until we have a winner. Enter your name on the PADD and pick a number. Can I buy you lunch, Mister Kim? I have an extra ration today." Tom joked.

"Two, by my count. Ten percent of the day's action. The only one who wins every day is you."

"I think I'll have some prime rib, medium rare, mashed potatoes, creamed spinach, and maybe some Yorkshire pudding. And a Raktajino with whipped cream on it." Tom bragged as Harry and Tom left the holodeck. Micheal and I turned back to our own conversation.

"Do you think Tom cheated?" Micheal asked. I chuckled and took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Without a doubt."

\-----

(Meanwhile.)

"So it ultimately turned out to be a worthwhile and enlightening experience." Tuvok finished explaining after his experience with the mind-meld with Suder. I sipped my black coffee and leaned back in my chair. Slowly looking around my ready room.

"Did you get any of the answers you were after?" I asked.

"It is difficult for me to accept, Captain, but Mister Suder was telling the truth as he knew it. He is a man with an incredibly violent nature living in an environment without any outlet to express it. I am surprised he was able to maintain his self-control for as long as he did." Tuvok explained.

"I guess in his earlier life he always found ways to release those impulses, like volunteering for the Maquis. What do we do with him?" I asked.

"If we were home, he'd be sent to prison." Tuvok bluntly replied.

"The brig is the closest thing we have. But I don't think we can just leave him down in our dungeon for the rest of the trip." I argued.

"Nor would it be appropriate to leave him in the custody of someone in this quadrant."

"I agree."

"Captain, he is prepared to die for his crime."

"An execution?" I asked, being applauded at the thought. "You're not seriously suggesting that we-"

"I only mention it because of the extenuating circumstances, and because he feels it would be an appropriate punishment." He interrupted.

"I don't. I prefer to rehabilitate him, not to end his life. We'll confine him to quarters. Work with Kim to install maximum security containment."

"Pardon me, Captain, but allowing him the comfort of his own quarters doesn't seem an appropriate punishment for murder."

"If we don't get home soon, he'll be in that room a long time, Mister Tuvok. I think this is the best we can do under these circumstances."

"Crewman Darwin's three sisters might not agree."

"How is Suder since the mind meld?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Quite calm and controlled. Clearly the meld initiated some high cortical activity in his brain."

"And you, Tuvok? Any adverse effects?" I asked, concern was certainly growing for me.

"I will admit that I am more disconcerted than I anticipated."

"Why don't you take a day or two off for meditation." I suggested.

"Thank you, but I am already taking steps to purge these residual feelings. I don't believe time off will be necessary. I will of course advise you of any further complications."

"Tuvok. Take care of yourself." I pleaded. He nodded and left the ready room.

\-----

Bini Filter's POV

"Do we...tell anyone about this?" Micheal quietly asked, in fear that we were being watched. Micheal and I stood in holodeck two. Specifically a holographic creation of the messhall on holodeck two. Standing over hologram Neelix's dead body. Tuvok killed holographic Neelix.

But what a man or woman...Vulcan, human or whatever other species does on the holodeck is none of our business. It's not a crime to kill fake holographic characters...Unless that translate the need to actually kill the character in real life.

Yet, we don't know that Tuvok would actually do that! Maybe the mind-meld made him insane? No, no. I know next to nothing about mind melds so I think it's better if I just leave it alone. Micheal looked up at me expectantly.

"Ah...Um...No. It's not our business." I cut in. "We have to get Sandrine's up and running before Tom and the other's get here."

Micheal nodded, looking down at the dead face once more.

"Computer, load computer program Sandrine's-Paris-Five-Alpha." I ordered. The messhall and characters shimmered away and were replaced with the rustic bar and characters. Tom and the others started filing into the messhall. I followed Micheal to a table away from the crowd. Grabbing two betting padds as we went.

We sat down and began to look through today's bets. The most popular one was of course if The Captain and Chakotay were going to hook up, and Particle density for today.

"These betting options...suck." I commented as the rest of them were pretty boring.

"Tom is running out of ideas." Micheal muttered.

"At this rate, I will be broke and in debt for my rations." I complained.

"You think you have problems? I am watching people bet who my daddy will be! That's not right, Bini!" Micheal demanded. I rolled my eyes and watched the crowd, surrounded by Tom.

"Particle density at the measured co-ordinates was one four one five per cubic metre." The computer called out to the waiting crowd.

"And the winner is?" Tom said expectantly. But there was no answer. 

"Computer?" He repeated. Waiting for an answer. "Computer?"

"There won't be any more winners." A familiar loud booming voice called out among the crowd. Micheal and I shared a knowing look to who that was.

"Chakotay." We both whispered to each other in understanding. The crowd parted as Chakotay approached Tom and ripped his padd out of his hands.

"That's it. I am never getting my rations back." I mumbled and watched the little spectacle take place.

"Oh come on, Chakotay. We're just having a little fun. The recreational facilities of the Delta Quadrant being what they are." Tom argued.

"I've heard you're responsible for this, Lieutenant."

"I didn't think Starfleet would have a problem with it." Tom smugly shot back.

"With a senior officer running a gambling operation and skimming profits from each days proceeds?" Chakotay questioned with his voice rising in frustration. Now, why would Starfleet have a problem with that? Since you all seem to have extra replicator rations you won't be needing these. Today's pot is hereby confiscated. The Captain's put a lot of faith in you, Mister Paris. She'll be disappointed. You're on report."

"Now there's a tough job, filling out reports. But somebody's got to do it." Tom retorted. Chakotay looked just about ready to punch Tom. Then he suddenly stopped and snapped his gaze towards us. Oh, damn. We...I am screwed. He knows why we are here.

"You two." Chakotay snarled at us. The group looked towards us. "You shouldn't be here. Even if this was...allowed. I am, also, reporting you two to the Captain."

I resisted every urge in my body, screaming out to me to fight him on this. He was being too damn strict. Why can't he mind his own damn fuckin business? Is that too hard for him? God. Chill it. Calm down. Micheal was just as furious as I was. Unlike me, he couldn't control himself. He scooted out of his chair and marched over to Chakotay.

"You are ruining everything!" He yelled at Chakotay. Causing the big man to stop and look down at him. "Just because you can't get Mommy, and you can't get over yourself. Doesn't mean you should take it out on everyone else!"

People gasped in surprise at the mention of the Captain and hat Micheal was insinuating.

"Furthermore," Micheal continued. Puffing up his chest. "You couldn't even get Mommy if you really, really tried. You aren't good enough for her. If you even want a chance you would Sarah, Bini's and mine's approval. You don't. So, go crawling back to your office and cry because you won't get my Mommy!"

OK...First question, why did he include me on the approval list may I ask? The Second question, Am I going to be thrown in the brig with Suder? Third Question, if I am thrown in the brig with the killer, will I die and will anyone care?

Also, well played, Micheal. Well played.

Everyone was silent and Chakotay was gawking at Micheal and turned as red as a beet. I slowly got up, trying to look as confident as I could. I walked over to Micheal, took his little hand in mine and lead him out before he had the chance to take back what he said.

I lead him into the corridor with a bigger grin on my face than there should be.

\-----

Ensign Lon Suder's POV

I was trying to mediate. Something I have never been able to do based on my violent nature and the fact that I have never had...peace of mind until Tuvok mind-melded with me. It seems to have increased my mental telepathy. I sense a presence. 

I looked slightly up and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tuvok. Towering on the other side of the force field.

"I did not hear you come in, Lieutenant." I stated. Wondering how long he had been watching me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Centred," I replied with content.

"Don't be misled. Your violent instincts still exist. You are simply suppressing them as Vulcans do." Tuvok said. I got up from the floor and faced him. He looked unstable. Lossing control of his violence as I once did.

"I can feel the difference. It is almost as if I can observe the violence inside me without letting it get too close. It is quite remarkable what you Vulcans have learnt to do." I praised.

"Understand that this will not be a permanent change unless you commit to a strict daily regime of meditation and mental exercise. I also believe that a series of holodeck programmes designed to allow your violent tendencies to be released in a safe environment may help to purge your aggressive impulses." Tuvok explained.

"Holographic violence does not give the same sensation as the real thing. I've tried it." I admitted.

"Has anyone ever suggested targeted neurosynaptic therapy?"

"That didn't work either."

"Our Doctor is programmed with the medical knowledge of every Federation world. Perhaps he'll know of some treatment you haven't tried."

"Since the meld, I feel capable of controlling myself. Perhaps with your help I can learn to stay this way. It must be difficult for you." I commented.

"Difficult?"

"Knowing violence as I've known it." I answered.

"I have studied violence for over a hundred years."

"Studying it and knowing it are two different things, aren't they. It's attractive, isn't it."

"Attractive?" Tuvok asked.

"Violence." I clarified.

"On the contrary. I find it disturbing."

"You're right, it is disturbing, never knowing when that impulse may come or whether or not you can control it when it does. You live on the edge of every moment, and yet, in it's own way, violence is attractive, too. Maybe because it doesn't require logic. Perhaps that's why it's so liberating. Ironic, isn't it, that I can share with you of all people what I have hidden from everyone all my life. Can we do it again, Tuvok?" I asked.

"Again?"

"Meld."

"That would not be advisable."

"I understand. Really, I do. I've thought about it a lot. In a way, a mind meld is almost an act of violence, isn't it."

"I don't understand why you-"

"Penetration. Your will dissolving mine. The joining. It seems to me that a mind-meld might be fatal if you lost control."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I stepped cautiously towards Tuvok's door. Flanked by a security guard with her phaser out. Earlier I had gotten a request for Tuvok to be revoked from his position. From Tuvok. He was probably more affected by the mind-meld than he cared to admit.

"Computer, lift the security seal from Lieutenant Tuvok's quarters." I ordered the computer. Then I looked towards the guard. "Wait here."

She nodded and I stepped into his dark quarters. The light reflected from his viewport. Showing his furniture destroyed. Deep breathing was clear. I looked towards the back corner. Tuvok was barely visible, sitting in the dark, shaking.

"I would advise you not to enter, Captain." Tuvok stated with an uneven voice.

"Tuvok." I started, taking another slow step closer.

"Please, do not come any closer." He interrupted harshly.

"Talk to me." I pleaded.

"I said, don't come any closer."

"We need to get you to Sickbay."

"It would be safer for the crew if I were to remain in these quarters. I remind you, I am trained in the martial arts of many Alpha quadrant cultures. Sitting here, attempting to meditate, I have counted the number of ways I know of killing someone using just a finger, a hand, a foot. I had reached ninety-four when you entered."

"The Doctor is fully versed in Vulcan medicine." I reminded him, trying to ignore the warning feeling.

"Again, for safety reasons, I recommend you sedate me before you initiate transport." He begged. I nodded and replicated a sedative. Then cautiously bent down next to him and pressed it against his neck. His eyes close and within seconds he was asleep.

\---(20 minutes later)---

Tuvok was laying down on the biobed in the surgical part of sickbay. I stood behind a forcefield with Kes and The Doctor as they carefully monitored him. He had cortical simulators on his head to help his brain. I am worried about my old friend.

"Levels of neuropeptides in the limbic systems are down fifteen percent." Kes relayed to us.

"There's a definite neurochemical imbalance in the nasofrontal cortex." The Doctor described.

"Which means what?" I inquired.

"That's where the Vulcan psycho-suppression systems are located. This may be the result of an incompatibility with the Betazoid telepathic neural centre, I'm not sure." He admitted. Then he grabbed a medical tool and walked into the forcefield. Standing over Tuvok as he worked over him. "Vulcan mind melds. Utter foolishness. Anybody with an ounce of sense wouldn't share his brain with someone else. Would you? I certainly wouldn't. And of course, when something goes wrong, and believe me it does more often than they'd like to admit, the first thing they call out is Doctor."

"Can you help him?" I interrupted in annoyance.

"I wish I could tell you. There's a recommended course of treatments that should begin immediately."

"What does it involve?"

"First we have to take away his ability to control his violence. We do this in short bursts over a period of time and hope it provides a shock to his system. If it works, his own neural controls will take over again. I believe we're about ready. Revive him." The Doctor ordered as he walked out of the forcefield once more and stood beside us.

It took Tuvok a moment, but when he woke up and looked around in wonder. Something has changed. He knew it.

"Something has changed." He announced.

"We've temporarily removed all of your emotional suppression abilities, Lieutenant. How do you feel?" The Doctor asked.

"I feel." He muttered in amazement.

"Tuvok, do you know where you are?" I asked. He looked at me and let out of crazy laugh. 

"Of course I know where I am, Captain. I'm just not sure I know who I am."

"Try to relax." The Doctor suggested. "The treatment still has about three minutes to go."

"Oh, it must be working, because I feel very strong. Very powerful. Quite euphoric. This must be how my ancestors felt. Doctor, would you consider allowing me to remain this way for a while? It would be a valuable opportunity for me to study primal Vulcan behaviour."

"Sorry, I'm not prepared to do that. The course of treatment is very specific."

"You are not invulnerable, hologram. A few well chosen commands to the computer and you will cease to exist." He yelled and threw a wheelchair against the forcefield.

"Two minutes, thirty seconds left." Kes announced. I was struggling to keep the shock of the situation out of my expression. If he knew how I felt-

"You look shocked, Captain." Tuvok said smugly. Shit, he got me. "You must be asking yourself, what if this doesn't work? What do we do then? I have an idea. I'll just stay in my quarters for the rest of the trip. I'll just relax and read, eat the ship's food, use the ship's energy, all in the comforts of my own room. Why, even Mister Suder and I could get together for a few hands of Cardassian pinochle once or twice a week. That is how we treat violent offenders on this ship, isn't it?"

"You are not a violent offender, Tuvok." I pointed out.

"I could be. Just like Suder. You know, Captain, I don't mind telling you something the other Tuvok never would. You are wrong. Sparing Suder's life is a sign of weakness. You disgust me. All you humans do. Admit it! Part of you feels as I do. Part of you wants him to die for what he did."

"No part of me feels that way."

"Liar! He has killed and you know he deserves to die! On behalf of the victim's family, Captain, I beg you to reconsider. Give them the satisfaction of his execution. I have a radical suggestion, Captain. Release the forcefield and I'll kill him for you. Release the forcefield." He barked. Then focused his attention to sweet Kes. "My student, my protégée. there is so much for each of us to learn today, isn't there."

"You'll be all right, Tuvok. This'll be over in thirty seconds." She replied.

"Listen to what I tell you. Release the forcefield."

"I'm sorry. I had them disable your telepathic abilities too. You can't reach me, Tuvok."

"Release the forcefield!" He screamed and tried to push his hand through the force field but was thrown back, then collpased. 

"It's over!" The Doctor announced.

"He's lost consciousness." Kes said with surprise.

"He might be able to fool the sensors. Sedate him again. Computer, remove the forcefield." The Doctor ordered the computer. The forcefeild shimmered away and I rushed to him.

"Help me get him back on the bed. How many treatments do you think will be necessary?"

"I wish I knew, Captain. In a sense, Mister Tuvok's mind is fighting a classic battle between good and evil. The battle may be won in a day, a year, or it may never be won."

\-----

(That night.)

Bini Filters's POV

I am really starting to hate the night shift. More than usual anyway. Micheal, Sarah and Mollie were standing beside me. Micheal was trying to make a conversation with the prisoner.

"Micheal!" I snapped. He turned to look at me with an innocent expression as if he didn't just pull what I know he just pulled. "Stop talking to the traitor!"

"Traitor?" Suder questioned and let out a calm and quiet laugh. "This is coming from a Cardassian agent?"

"SHUT UP!" I barked. Sarah and Micheal looked over at me with questions.

"You? Spy?" Sarah asked.

"You are a spy?!" Micheal exclaimed.

"No, no, no. Shut up Suder and don't ask questions about my past." I snapped. "Besides at least I didn't kill ANYONE on Voyager!"

"Holy cow! YOU KILLED PEOPLE!? WHO DID YOU KILL!?" Micheal explained, being visibly appalled.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?" I yelled back. "No question. About. My. Past!"

"Filters." Suder hissed. "What happened to Tuvok?"

"No answering that. None of your business!" I snapped back.

Suddenly, the door opened and a very dishevelled Tuvok walked in.

"Children. Leave." He snapped. We all quickly got the clue and left the room, walked into the corridor. Left wondering what the heck just happened. 

\-----

Lon Suder's POV

"Tuvok? I wondered what happened to you. They wouldn't tell me anything." I said. Tuvok walked over in unsteady feet and a sickbay rob. Something Bini must have glossed over when he order them out or she wouldn't have agreed.

"There were some complications from the meld." He admitted.

"I wondered about that."

"I've been undergoing neurosynaptic therapy in Sickbay."

"It didn't work."

"No."

"Have you come to kill me?" I asked.

"To execute you for your crime." He said. 

"To execute me." I repeated. "I see. And calling it that makes it more comfortable for you."

"I will take no comfort in this."

"A most logical use of violence, to punish the violent." I snapped. He lowered the cell forcefield and stepped inside. I didn't move. I know I deserve it but that doesn't make it any easier. "We both know that I am prepared to die, but are you prepared to kill?"

"It needs to be done." He snapped.

"To release your violent impulses?"

"To serve justice."

"Justice or vengeance? Understand one thing, Tuvok. I can promise you this will not silent your demons. If you can't control the violence, the violence controls you. Be prepared to yield your entire being to it, to sacrifice your place in civilized life for you will no longer be a part of it, and there's no return." I yelled. He yelled out in rage and grabbed my head. Preparing to initiate the meld.

"I seek no return!" He roared.

"Of course, you would not be able to live with yourself. Then we are both to die, and that will end the torment." His grip tightened.

"My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts. My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts-"He started. But then began to fade away. He released his grasp and collapsed. I quickly grabbed his combadge and tapped it.

"Crewman Suder to the Bridge."

"Suder, what are you doing with a comm. badge?" Chakotay snapped back from the bridge.

"You'd better get down here, Chakotay. Lieutenant Tuvok needs help."

((Captain's log, supplemental. Ensign Suder has been incarcerated in secured quarters where he will likely spend the rest of our journey home. Lieutenant Tuvok remains under observation in Sickbay.))

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"It may be hard for you to believe, Lieutenant," The Doctor began as he scanned Tuvok in sickbay. "But what happened is encouraging. Your inability to complete the act of murder shows your suppression system in starting to function again. You're on your way back to being normal, although I'm not sure how the word normal applies to a species that suppresses all their emotions."

"Captain, I must apologize for my inappropriate behaviour." Tuvok apologized as the Doctor finished up.

"I'm just glad we have you back, Mister Tuvok." I insisted.

"I was most insulting to you."

"Don't worry about it. I've been insulted before."

"I hope you understand that I have always had the greatest respect for you as a Captain, and consider you a friend."

"That means a great deal to me. Enough said. Get some rest. Tuvok. No more mind melds without my permission. Understood?" I replied. He nodded and I helped him out of sickbay. My next duty is to reprimand Bini and my children for their bets and attitude towards Commander Chakotay.

\---End of Chapter 53: Next: ???---


	56. Dreadnought/Short Story

AN: I am lazy and don't feel like writing the entire episode out. SO, I am writing the last few scenes when Voyager is being abandoned and Dreadnought is about to go BAM against an innocent planet. I don't feel like writing out the entire episode, having nothing to really change except some small bits of dialogue until it reaches the end.

Chapter 54: Dreadnought/Short Story

(Two weeks after Meld)

Bini Filters's POV

\-----

For the fifth time since that Captain made the announcement to abandon ship, Micheal and Sarah are arguing with me in front of the escape pod. I thought my order was very simple. Take Mollie and yourselves, and throw yourself into the pod and I will send you to wherever the computer says.

But, these two have other plans. Micheal and Sarah looked up at me, clearly furious.

"We are not. Leaving. Mommy." Micheal demanded.

"Tell me, do you have a death wish?!" I snapped back. Micheal shrugged.

Suddenly, among the people running to safety, Chakotay came breezing by. Seeming to be angrier than anything. Out of all the emotions, you could be feeling...Anger? Micheal left us and stop Chakotay in his path. Slamming his foot down.

"Commander. Where is my Mommy?" He barked.

"She is on the bridge, Micheal...She-" But he didn't need to finish. We got the point. She is going down with the ship.

"No." Micheal muttered, backing away from him. "NO!"

He bolted down the corridor, Chakotay moved to follow him but I shook my head. Sending him the message that I got it handled. I opened the pod door and helped Sarah in. Sarah was too young to fight me on the matter and barely knew what was going on. Mollie, was next. I promised her I would be back and shut the pod. 

I ran down the corridor, pushing through people. Just in time to see Micheal slip into one of the Jeffries tubes. Well, damn.

I swore loudly, turning some heads as I pushed through the crowd and crawled into the Jeffries tubes. Following the sound of Micheal's knees and tiny hand pitter-pattering against the metal of the Jeffries tubes. Most likely heading towards the bridge.

"Warning. The Self-destruct sequence has been initiated. Warp Core overload in seven minutes. Abandon ship."

Gee, thanks for the heads up that I might be dead in seven minutes. GREAT!

\-----

B'Elanna Torres's POV

I was laying on my back. Blasting the phaser against the missile. The heat was increasing. Even I was having issues with it. I wiped my brow and continued. Determined to save Voyager...to save...my home.

"Hello, B'Elanna. The Cardassian virus has been neutralised." Dreadnought announced in my voice. I am really starting to hate it. I let out a dry laugh and continued.

"Good for you."

"Containment field integrity at forty percent and falling." It said.

"Estimated time to breach?"

"This vessel is programmed to respond with all necessary force to prevent any disruption to its mission."

"Unless I'm mistaken, you're out of options, Dreadnought." I replied. A little triumph filled my emotions.

"Analysis of your vital signs suggests you are about to lose consciousness, B'Elanna." It stated coldly.

"I'm not going anywhere until I'm finished." I barked back. Wiping my brow again.

"When you cease your efforts to breach the containment field, life support will be restored."

"No deal."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I sat at Tom's station. Guiding the ship towards the vessel. Watching escape pods on the sensors leaving Voyager.

"Warning. Self destruct sequence has been initiated. Warp core overload in three minutes. Abandon ship." The Computer announced. I pushed my uneasiness down and focused on the mission.

"Increasing velocity. Preparing to adjust our heading to intercept." I reported. Tuvok, the only one left on the bridge, nodded at security. Suddenly, we heard the familiar hiss of a Jeffries tube door open and Micheal and Bini ran past Tuvok. Bini dived for Micheal but he managed to dodge her. 

"Micheal!" I aid in surprise and fear. Fear. He wasn't on the pod. Where the hell was Sarah and Mollie than?

"Mommy. Stop. You are coming with us and getting on a pod! I am not leaving until you do. I am not losing you like we lost Daddy!" He argued.

"Bini. Get Micheal in the escape pod now!" I ordered. Bini hesitated but nodded. Grabbing him by the waist. He fought back. Screaming at her to let him go and scratching and trying to kick her. Bini looked like someone tore her heart out as she looked back at us then entered the turbolift, holding Micheal close and trying to calm him down. I spun around. This isn't the time to worry about feelings now.

I tapped my combadge as my eyes were glued to Dreadnought.

"Janeway to Torres."

"Yes." B'Elanna huffed back, taking in deep breathes.

"This is your last chance to get back here, B'Elanna. I have to launch the last escape pods." I said.

"I understand, Captain. I'm almost finished. Let me stay. B'Elanna out." She begged.

"Warning. Self destruct sequence has been initiated. Warp core overload in two minutes."

\-----

B'Elanna Torres POV

"Containment field at twenty percent and falling. Perhaps your Delta quadrant hypothesis deserves further consideration." It relented as I turned up the phaser. I let out another dry laugh.

"Nice try. Who would have thought two years ago, after all those weeks we spent together perfecting your programme, that we'd end up out here trying to kill each other." I snapped.

"Probability assessment did not anticipate this outcome."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"The missile's containment field is collapsing." Tuvok reported.

"Beam her back, now!" I yelled. "Hang on!"

I made a sharp left turn as Dreadnought exploded.

"Warning. Self destruct sequence has been initiated. Warp core overload in one minute."

"Computer, terminate self destruct sequence. Authorization Janeway pi one one zero." I ordered.

"Confirmed. Sequence terminated."

"Janeway to Torres. B'Elanna, are you-"

"She's here in Sickbay, Captain." The Doctor interrupted.

"Doctor, I forgot about you." I admitted.

"How flattering. I wanted to advise you that I took the liberty of beaming Lieutenant Torres from the Transporter room to Sickbay. She is somewhat singed around the edges but should make a complete recovery." He said.

"Very good, Doctor. Janeway out." I said. I looked over to Tuvok, giving him a slight smile. "Mister Tuvok, prepare to retrieve our escape pods. Let's bring our crew home."

"Aye, Captain."

\---End of Chapter 54: Next: ???---


	57. Death Wish: Part One

Chapter 55: Death Wish: Part One

(Two days after Dreadnought/Short Story.)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

\-----

I watched the comet closely on the viewscreen.

"It's trajectory is erratic," Chakotay started. "and our sensors aren't detecting any stellar or planetary gravitational fields that could account for its motion."

"Then you're saying it isn't a comet." I concluded. As if I didn't already know that.

"And yet it looks, feels, and tastes just like a comet."

"Well, there's a slight chance that there are magnetodynamic forces acting on the comet that are too subtle for our sensors to detect. Or it might be something we've never encountered before. B'Elanna, go down to Transporter room two. Let's beam aboard a sample for examination." I ordered looking over to the engineering station where B'Elanna sat.

"Aye, Captain."

"Harry, see if you can lock on to a core fragment."

"Having no trouble penetrating the crust, Captain." Harry replied as B'Elanna left the bridge.

\-----

B'Elanna Torres's POV

"Janeway to Torres. We're ready when you are, Lieutenant." The Captain told me over the comlink. I tapped my combadge.

"Setting up a class three containment field, Captain. Field in place." I reported as the containment field shimmered in place.

"Commence transport."

"Energising."

A stocky older man in an engineering uniform appeared, then walked straight through the containment field. The transport chief and I backed away, clearly startled at the man.

"Hello. My name is Q." He introduced.

"Torres to Janeway. You'd better get down here, Captain." I said over the comlink.

"Problem, Lieutenant?" The Captain asked from the bridge.

"Yes, ma'am. That transport from the comet? It brought a man aboard. He says his name is Q."

"Red alert. I'll be right down." She replied. The ship darkened and the alarms went off. Suddenly...Q...snapped his fingers and in a flash of light appeared beside me. Speaking into my combadge.

"Oh, please don't bother, Captain. Let me take you to lunch instead." He suggested and vanished again.

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

"This is ridiculous. Very simple. All you have to do is get to deck 6 and enter the pod." I explained. Pointing to the padd in front of the padd. Micheal looked at me as he chewed on his grilled cheese. Sarah and Mollie were with Samantha Wildman. "Now, explain to me what you don't do when the ship is being abandoned."

"Look for Mommy." He replied. Clearly embarrassed.

"Correct. She has a job and no matter how it ends. You have to let it end." I insisted. He nodded slowly and looked down at his plate. Refusing to make eye contact. "On top of all that...You have to get over your Father's death."

His head snapped up. Fury raged beneath his eyes as he glared at me.

"What? No! Daddy-"

"Both my parents are dead, Micheal! When my Father died I didn't make the "Daddys dead and I can't lose you" excuse to my Mother. I let her live her life to the very end. She went out the way she wanted to. Fighting." I argued. Being deadly serious.

"I am not like you! I can't just shut off and isolate!" Micheal barked back.

"Well, that was just insulting!"

He rolled his eyes and finished his sandwhich, starting on his milk next.

"Can't we talk about something else...?" He asked. I shrugged and leaned back in my chair. 

"Alright. Any ideas on how to get your Mother and Chakotay together?"

"Oh my god. This can't be happening!" He complained and face planted on the table.

"I am being serious, Micheal!"

"That's the problem!"

Suddenly, in a flash of light, the Captain and some weirdo appeared at the table next to us.

"What a pleasure it is to meet you." He said way to enthusiastically to the Captain. "Oh, am I doing this right? It's been so long time since I've had the opportunity to greet anyone. Oh, here, take a seat. Allow me to make the setting more appropriate."

He snapped his finger and a silver cadlestick, real food (Based on the smell), a very nice white linen. The point is that the table looked pretty nice. Who the hell is this dude?

"My name is Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the Federation-"

"The Federation Starship Voyager. Yes, yes, I know all that. Look, Welsh rarebit like your grandfather used to make." He said. Micheal and I looked at them was awe and worry. Massive worry. I am going to ask again, who is this guy?

"Rabbit?" Neelix called out from the kitchen and walked out towards them. "She never told me she likes rabbits. What is a rabbit anyway? Is this some new chef she's interviewing?"

"He kinda just...showed up..." I told Neelix.

"Please, eat. It's the least I can do to express my appreciation."

"Appreciation for what?" She asked.

"For letting me out of my captivity."

"You were being held against your will, inside the comet?" She concluded.

"In a manner of speaking. And you, all of you. You're mortals, aren't you?"

"Who was holding you prisoner?" The Captain asked, but he was sidetracked and focused on Kes beside them, watching the commotion.

"And you only live for nine years." He commented on Kes.

"That's right."

"Oh, how I envy you."

"Why is that?" Kes asked.

"Because the one thing I want more than any other, is to die."

Wow. Way to grab the attention of a room.

"Look, I don't know what you want here, but I know who you are. Every captain in Starfleet has been briefed about your appearances on the Enterprise, and I warn you-"

"My appearances? Oh, you've mistaken me for. Oh, well, no matter, I really must get on with my business before the others realise I'm here. When someone asks you about me, and they will, would you tell them I said. You know, I've had three hundred years to think of appropriate last words. I wanted something memorable, you know? Quotable. Would you tell them I said, I die not for myself but for you. I know. I know. Enigmatic. Provocative. They'll understand. Well, goodbye to you all. Many thanks. Here's the end of me." He ranted and did a Q gesture. All the men vanished. (MIcheal didn't because he is a kid.)

"Oh, dear. That's not right." He muttered. Yeah, no shit.

"Torres to Janeway. All the men have disappeared." B'Elanna's voice cut in from engineering.

"I'm aware of it, Lieutenant. Report to the Bridge. Janeway out." She said through gritted teeth. Bring them back. Now.

"Oh. Oh, of course. Of course. I'm a little out of practice." He attempted to bring them back. Nothing happened. "Well, that's that. I'm afraid they're gone."

"Gone? Where?"

"Just gone." He shrugged. "Oh, I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Bini get to the bridge." She growled. Still staring at Q.

"Yes, ma'am." I said and ran out, followed by Micheal.

"I am coming with you," He said. I shrugged as we made our way to the turbo lift.

"It's your funeral."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

We were transported back to the bridge by Q. I quickly looked around to see that only women still manned the ship.

"Well, good luck to you all. I really have to be going now." He announced to us. I spun around. I won't let him get away with this.

"Return my crew!"

"I, I'm not sure how. Humans. Humans. Who would have more recent experience with humans?" He pondered. Suddenly another Q appeared at the engineering station. Scowling at Q2.

"What have you done now, Q? Well, now, isn't this just fine. Humans aren't supposed to be in this quadrant for another hundred years." Q snapped.

"I didn't bring them here. Nothing to do with me." Q2 insisted.

"How did you get out, Q?" Q replied.

"I'm afraid we're responsible for that." I cut in.

"Oh, well, I guess that's what we get for having a woman in the captain's seat. You know, I was betting that Riker would get this command." Q said with the roll of his eyes. I bite back my tongue. Trying to be professional. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bini and Micheal enter, taking over the security station.

"May I assume you're the Q I've heard so much about?" I assumed to the Q sitting at engineering. He smiled, clearly proud of himself, then tried to hide his delight.

"Have you heard about little me? Oh, do tell. Has Jean-Luc been whispering about me behind my back? Say, is this the ship of the Valkyries, or have you human women finally done away with your men altogether?"

"There was a slight accident." Q2 downplayed.

"A slight accident." Q repeated. "Oh, let me guess. You were trying to commit suicide. Now you see why we've locked him up for the last three hundred years." 

Q snapped his fingers and all the men appeared. He crossed the bridge and peered at Chakotay's tattoo. Chakotay drew back from him. Confused to who he was.

"Facial art. Ooo, how very wilderness of you." He commented with a hint of mockery.

"Captain?" Chakotay looked over to me. Q quickly lost interest, then turned back to Q2.

"All right, Q, we should be going."

"I'm not leaving. Captain Janeway, I demand asylum." He barked at me.

"This is a joke."

"No, it isn't. I am officially asking you, Captain, to grant me asylum and give me protection from my enemies, which is him." He explained. Pointing accusingly at Q.

"You would ask these puny humans to protect you from me? Fat chance." He huffed. Q2 snapped his fingers again. Causing Q to disappear. The ship started shaking and red alert was triggered once again.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. He's still there in the twenty-fourth century. I just took the rest of us to an old hiding place of mine." He admitted.

"Report." I barked at the bridge crew.

"Captain, there are no stars outside." Harry reported.

"Well, that's partially accurate. Actually, there's no universe outside." Q2 corrected.

"On screen. Commander?" I asked. The viewscreen switched to strange matter swimming past the ship.

"I'm showing a large build-up of baryonic particles."

"Perfectly normal."

"Captain, based on our readings, it appears we've been transported back in time to the birth of the universe." Harry explained.

"Very old hiding place."

"Oh, I know all the hiding places, Q. I hid here from the Continuum myself once." Q announced after a flash of light. Standing in front of him at the middle of the bridge. Bini and Micheal moved to the console above our command chairs, letting Tuvok take over security.

"This ship will not survive the formation of the cosmos." Torres said with a hint of panic.

"Yes, but just think of the honour of having your DNA spread from one corner of the universe to the other. Why, you could be the origin of the humanoid form."

"Q, either Q, get us out of here." I ordered.

"You heard the lady, Q. Back to your cell." Q barked. Q2 snapped his fingers again and he was gone.

"We're under attack." Tom said. The shaking increased.

"By a ship?"

"By, by, I'm not sure what they are."

"Captain, I don't believe this, but according to my readings, we're being attacked by protons. We've been reduced to subatomic proportions."

"He'll never find us here." Q2 said.

"Mister Tuvok, see if you can release a positive ion charge to repel them." I ordered. Suddenly there was another flash. Q was back.

"Ready or not, here I am." He announced. Q snapped his fingers again. The shaking stopped as he vanished. But the ship started to move as if we were being picked up.

"Oh, now what?" I barked.

"Checking. We seem to be tethered to some kind of large plant." Harry reported. The viewscreen changed to a leafy part.

"Let's see it. Computer, I need a wider angle." I ordered. The viewscreen drew out to see a Christmas tree. We appeared to be picked up and Q appeared. Raising an eyebrow to us.

"You can't hide from me, Q." He snapped.

"And you can't take me by force. I'll stalemate you for eternity, if I have to."

"The hell you will." I yelled at them. Losing my temper. "The vaunted Q Continuum. Self-anointed guardians of the universe. How dare you come aboard this ship and endanger this crew with your personal tug of war."

"Did anyone ever tell you you're angry when you're beautiful?" Q said to be. I clenched my fits. Being angry, blushing and irritated.

"We're back where we started from, Captain." Tom reported.

"It's doesn't matter. I'm not going into that cell."

"How would you like to spend eternity as a Gorokian midwife toad." Q threatened once he reappeared on the ship.

"Just try it."

"Stop! You want asylum? Fine. We'll have a hearing." I concluded.

"A hearing? You would have me put his future in your delicate little hands?" Q said, grabbing my hands. "Oh, so touchably soft. What is your secret, dear?"

I ripped my hands away from him and scowled.

"When the captain of a Starfleet vessel receives an official request for asylum, there is a clear procedure to follow. I suggest to end your deadlock, and to save my ship, that we follow it to the letter." I said.

"Well, this could go on for a millennium or two, I suppose. All right, I accept on behalf of the Continuum on one condition. If you rule in our favour, Q agrees to return to his confinement." Q stated.

"I have a condition of my own. If you rule in my favour, then the Continuum must grant me mortality."

"Why? So you can kill yourself?"

"Exactly."

"Accepted. Well, this is going to make for an amusing diversion. Will you send him to prison for eternity or will you assist in his suicide plan? That's a toughie, but that's why they made you captain, isn't it? To handle the real tough ones? My, my. Now I guess now we get to find out whether the pants really fit." Q said. Looking me up and down.

\-----

Bini Filter's POV

I sat in Tuvok's office. Explaining to him my latest report because apparently it isn't good enough. 

"Am I interrupting anything?" Q2 asked once he flashed in. In the middle of our meeting!!

"I am curious. Have the Q always had an absence of manners, or is it the result of some natural evolutionary process that comes with omnipotence?" Tuvok asked. As if he didn't-You know what doesn't matter. Why am I surprised? He is a Vulcan.

"What? Oh, you mean, just popping in whenever we feel like it."

"That is one relevant example."

"I apologize. At some point along the way, I guess we just stopped thinking about the little niceties." Q2 admitted.

"So it seems."

"But you mustn't think of us as omnipotent, no matter what the Continuum would like you to believe. You and your ship seem incredibly powerful to lifeforms without your technical expertise. It's no different with us. We may appear omnipotent to you, but believe me, we're not."

"Intriguing. Just what vulnerabilities do the Q have?"

"Always looking for the tactical advantage, Mister Tuvok. Very good. As a matter of fact, that's why I've come to see you. In a way, our vulnerability is what this is all about. As the Q have evolved, we've sacrificed many things along the way. Not just manners, but mortality, and a sense of purpose, and a desire for change, and a capacity to grow. Every loss is a new vulnerability, wouldn't you say?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to represent me in the hearing."

"Me? I have no legal expertise."

"But I need someone who understands Federation asylum practices. Besides, Vulcans approve of suicide." Q2 argued.

"It is true that Vulcans who reach a certain infirmity with age, do practice ritual suicides. Nevertheless, I fail to see how that fact would be meaningful in this circumstance."

"I have the right to counsel, Mister Tuvok. Will you assist me?" Q2 asked.

\-----

(Next Day)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Let me begin by stating clearly that I expect all parties to act appropriately and with respect for these proceedings. I will not have this hearing turned into a circus, is that clear? Is that clear, Q?" I started in the briefing room. Speaking to both Q but mostly to Q1.

"Madam Captain, we are dealing here with an issue of the greatest importance to the Q Continuum. I assure you we take this matter very seriously." Q said snarkily.

"Thank you. And please don't call me Madam Captain. Since you've made it clear that your asylum would lead to suicide, you place me in a difficult position."

"I understand, Captain." Q2 replied.

"May I ask you why you want to commit suicide?" I asked.

"As difficult as it is for you to imagine, for me, immortality is impossible to endure any longer. In the Continuum, an individual has an obligation to be responsible to the path his life will follow." Q2 explained.

"His life will follow. Emphasise life." Q snapped.

"I never yielded that obligation to the Continuum. If the path I choose leads to death, what right have they to interfere?" Q2 asked.

"He's putting his selfish wishes above the welfare of everyone else."

"And if I don't agree with the majority, I'm to be locked up for eternity." Q2 called out in outrage.

"You would not be confined if you were not intent on harming yourself. With your permission, Captain, I would like to call an expert on the Continuum to discuss the implications of the decision to be made."

"Proceed."

He snapped his fingers and in another seat, a version of Q appeared. I don't know what I was expecting.

"I call myself to the stand." Q said triumphantly and then proceeded to have a conversation with himself.

"Ta-da!"

"Thank you for coming. It's a rare honour to have someone of your reputation and accomplishment with us today."

"Thank you."

"Tell me, what would be the impact of a Q suicide?"

"Oh, it would be an interruption to the Continuum. It would change the very nature of Q."

"Can you be more specific?" I asked.

"No, because we're not even sure what the end result would be. His suicide could have all sorts of unknown consequences to the Continuum."

"Precisely!" Q2 cut in. "It would force the Q to deal with the unknown for the first time since the New Era began. They're afraid of me because they're afraid of the unknown."

"How would you characterise his remarks?" Q asked to his other-self.

"No Q has ever tried to commit suicide. Immortality is one of the defining qualities of being a Q. By every measure of the Continuum, his remarks would have to be considered as mentally unbalanced."

"Mentally unbalanced. And no civilised people in the universe, including the primitive Federation societies, would condone the suicide of a mentally unbalanced person."

"Tell me Q, can you offer any other evidence of mental instability on the part of my client?" Tuvok asked.

"What more do I need? He wants to kill himself."

"In fact, until this issue arose, he was known in the Continuum as one of your great philosophers. Is that not true?" Tuvok inquired.

"Not anymore, he isn't."

"So, your entire basis for judging him mentally unbalanced is his wish to commit suicide. I submit that is a faulty premise. In many cultures, suicide is acceptable, and in and of itself cannot be used as evidence of mental illness." Tuvok concluded.

"I tend to agree with Mister Tuvok."

"Vulcans." Both versions of Q snapped.

"Is it not true that on occasion the Continuum has executed Qs for certain crimes?"

"On rare occasions, yes."

"Didn't their deaths create an interruption to the Continuum?" Tuvok asked.

"Their crimes created the interruption. Their deaths ended it. I know where you're going with this, Lieutenant."

"Do you?"

"And it's not going to work. Our society, like any other, must control its disruptive elements. An execution may be undesirable, I grant you that, but on some rare occasions it is necessary and warranted. And the decision to proceed is only made after great deliberation by the entire Continuum. You can not imagine the chaos that would be created if individuals like Q here, could choose between life and death. This is a matter of social order versus anarchy." The second version of Q explained with a roll of his eyes.

"I understand. And you find nothing contradictory in a society that outlaws suicide but practices capital punishment?"

"No."

"Any other questions, Lieutenant?" Q asked. Clenching his jaw in irritation.

"Just one other thing. Isn't it true that you yourself were once accused of being mentally unstable by the Continuum? Were you not you disciplined for inappropriate behaviour?"

"Objection."

"I'll allow the question." I said.

"My record has been expunged." Q argued.

"I will take that as a yes. Thank you. That is all."

"You're excused." I said to the witness. Q flicked his fingers and the witness vanished.

"If I may beg the court's indulgence, I have other witnesses to call." Q argued some more.

"To what end?" I asked.

"Your Captain Honour, I am here to argue for the majesty of life. What it means to us to be alive. A Q's life takes him to all corners of the universe. This Q's life has touched and affected many, many others, including some on your own homeworld. With your permission, I would like to call some of those people whose lives have been changed by this Q."

"You want to bring people here from Earth?" I clarified.

"I promise it won't impact the timeline, and no one will remember ever having being here after I send them back."

"This is most unusual. Do you have any objection, Mister Tuvok?"

"I am as curious as you are, Captain." Tuvok said.

"Very well. Proceed." I granted. Q snapped his finger and three men appeared. A hippie man, a man in a full-bottom wig and a bearded Starfleet Commander, who I recognized as Commander William Riker of the USS Enterprise.

"Q. What the hell is going on?" Riker demanded.

"My apologies, Commander." I interjected "To you all. My name is Kathryn Janeway."

"Captain Janeway. USS Voyager." He identified.

"That's correct, Commander. You're aboard Voyager. We're lost in the Delta Quadrant, and as much as I wish you could tell them that when you get home, your memories will be wiped before you get back."

"God, if you let me live through this, I promise I'll clean up my act. I swear." The hippie man pleaded.

"I demand an explanation. Why are you dressed like this, young man?" A man I knew as Sir Isaac Newton from history lessons.

"Man, have you looked in a mirror lately?" The man said to Newton as he looked him over.

"Allow me to try to explain, Mister?"

"Ginsberg. Er, Maury Ginsberg." The hipster replied.

"Sir Isaac Newton."

"William Riker. Nice to meet you."

"Consider for a moment that it might be possible to travel forward in time, say to the twenty-fourth century, onto a starship seventy-five thousand light-years from Earth." I suggested. They all looked back at me with blank stares.  
"You're having a very strange dream, and in this dream, you're seeing this man whom you've all met before."

"Yes I have seen that man before." Newton exclaimed to Q2. "You were sitting under the tree the day-"  
The day the apple fell on your head?

"Yes. That's right." Q finished.

"Quite a day, wasn't it? As a matter of fact, this man jostled the tree when he got up to leave."

"Just before the apple fell, yes."

"And a new era in human science was born."

"Wait a minute. Weren't you the guy in the jeep?" Ginsberg cut in.

"The guy in the jeep, who picked you up after your own vehicle broke down that summer afternoon, isn't that right?" Q asked.

"Oh, man, he was a lifesaver. My van died and they dragged it off the road because of all the traffic. It was backed up for miles."

"You were on your way to a job, weren't you?"

"Yeah," Ginsberg confirmed. "I was supposed to be on the follow spot up on tower three. I never would have made it in time if it weren't for him. Hey, whatever happened with that groovy chick with the long red beads in the back seat? I've been looking for her ever since you dropped me off."

"You'll see her again, don't worry." Q2 insisted.

"To sum up, you were a spotlight operator at an outdoor concert of some sort. A concert that was put in jeopardy moments before it was to begin, because the entire sound system failed."

"Oh, it was no big deal. Somebody must have snagged an extension cord with one of the trucks, that's all. I'm just lucky I noticed it."

"Yes, lucky you were at the right place at the right time, or it would have taken days to track down the problem and there would have been no concert."

"Well, I'm sorry to say I have met him," Riker snarled gesturing to Q, but looking back to Q2. "but I've never seen this man before in my life."

"Are you sure?"

"Has it not been established that my client has in captivity during all of Commander Riker's lifetime?"

"Have you seen this photograph before?" Q asked. Making an easel, and a sepia picture of two civil war soldiers.

"Sure I have. That is Colonel Thaddeus Riker after he was wounded at Pine Mountain. They used to call him Old Iron Boots. He was in command of the Hundred and Second New York during General Sherman's march on Atlanta. This picture was taken in eighteen sixty four, just after they let him out of the army hospital." Riker explained.

"And the soldier beside him?"

Riker moved a little closer and looked over the picture. Then looked back at Q2.

"I'll be damned. It's him."

"As a matter of fact, he carried your wounded ancestor back from the front line. Didn't you? My point is, Captain, that Q has had a profound influence on these three lives. Without Q, Isaac Newton would have died forgotten in a Liverpool debtor's prison, a suspect in several prostitute murders. Without Q, there would have been no concert at, er."

"Woodstock." Q2 finished.

"Wherever." Q snapped. "More importantly, Mister Ginsberg would never have met his future wife, the groovy chick with the long red beads, and he would never have become a successful orthodontist, settled in Scarsdale with four kids."

"Far out."

"Yes. Without Q there would have been no William T. Riker at all, and I would have lost at least a dozen really good opportunities to insult him over the years. Oh, and lest I forget, without Q, the Borg would have assimilated the Federation. Thank you. Thank you."

Q snapped his fingers and the witnesses vanished.

"This is the life Q treats without respect. This is the life that he would give up so easily."

"May I remind this hearing, and my learned colleague, that for three centuries, my client has not been allowed contact with anyone. At this time, we would like to reproduce the environment in which he has been confined." Tuvok fought.

"I object."

"No, I'll allow this." I granted. Q2 transported us to his prision. Which was a small ball and very cramp.

"These are the conditions my client would be forced to live in for eternity if you deny asylum, Captain." Tuvok stated as we suffered in the cage.

"We just want to give him time to reconsider his position."

"I will never change my mind."

"This is your own doing. You could live a perfectly normal life if you were simply willing to live a perfectly normal life."

"I've seen enough. Please return us to the hearing room." I ordered.

We returned to the ready room.

"I would submit that the quality of life that my client will have to endure should be considered in this proceeding." Tuvok said.

"I don't like those conditions any more than you do, Mister Tuvok, and I wouldn't want to spend another day there if I were you, Q, but I'm here to rule on a request for asylum, not to judge the penal system of the Q Continuum. And he does have a point. You were confined only to prevent you from doing harm to yourself. I've been doing a great deal of research, studying a variety of cultural attitudes on suicide, to help me frame the basis of a decision. Mister Tuvok, are you familiar with the double effect principle on assisted suicide that dates back to the Bolian Middle Ages?"

"I believe it relates to the relief of suffering, does it not, Captain."

"It states," I continued. "an action that has the principal effect of relieving suffering may be ethically justified even though the same action has the secondary effect of possibly causing death. This principle is the only thing I can find that could possibly convince me to decide in your favour, Q. And yet, as I look at you, you don't seem by our standards, aged, infirm, or in any pain. Can you show this hearing that you suffer in any manner other than that caused by the conditions of your incarceration? Any suffering that would justify a decision to grant you asylum."

"May I request a recess to consider our response, Captain?"

"Granted."

\---End of Chapter 55: Next: Death Wish: Part Two.---


	58. Death Wish: Part Two.

Chapter 56: Death Wish: Part Two.

(Dinner Time)

Bini Filters POV

\-----

"Stop watching them." Micheal hissed across the Messhall table.

"Shhhhh, shut it." I barked. Listening to the conversation between Q2 and Tuvok at the table beside us.

"We're going to lose, aren't we?" Q2 started.

"I would say we have not yet convinced Captain Janeway of the validity of our argument," Tuvok replied.

"You're doing a fine job, Mister Tuvok. It's nice to know someone believes in me." Q2 replied.

"I am representing your position to the best of my ability. It is most definitely not my own. I see no persuasive evidence that a life like yours should be wasted simply because you are disgruntled. Frankly, I see no logic to your position."

"You, you surprise me, Mister Tuvok, which is a rare and special gift to a Q. Thank you. But may I say, if you only knew what life as a Q was like, you would see the logic."

"Then perhaps what we should do next is take this hearing to see life in the Continuum itself." Tuvok suggested.

"Ohhhhh, Mommy has an exciting job!" Micheal said.

\-----

(Captain's log, supplemental. I'm determined to find a better alternative to suicide or endless prison, so I've summoned the advocate Q to make him a proposal.)

I stood in my ready room. Watching Q flash into my ready room.

"Yes, what is it, Captain?" he asked with a smug expression.

"Come to the next session of the hearing and announce that the Continuum is ready to reintegrate Q into your society. That you won't condemn him to that cell for eternity." I insisted.

"And you will rule in our favour." Q concluded.

"I would consider it a very meaningful gesture by the Continuum."

"How would you know if I intended to keep my word?"

"Based on my research, you have been many things. A rude, interfering, inconsiderate, sadistic-"

"You've made your point." Q interrupted but I continued.

"Pest. And, oh yes, you introduced us to the Borg, thank you very much. But one thing you have never been is a liar." I concluded.

"I think you've uncovered my one redeeming virtue. Am I blushing? I wish I could help you, Kathy. I just can't. We're dealing here with the most dangerous man in the Continuum. Now I didn't tell you this, but one of his self-destructive stunts created a misunderstanding that ignited the hundred-year war between the Romulans and the Vulcans. No, this man goes back into his confinement. But I would like to make it easier for you. The Continuum is prepared to do you a little favour if we approve of your ruling. Look out the window." He said. I looked out my window to see...Earth.

"Now you see it." He snapped his fingers. "Now you don't."

\---One hour later---

We sat in the briefing room, preparing for the continued meeting.

"We are prepared to illustrate the nature of Q's suffering, Captain. But in order to do so, we must show this hearing what life is like in the Continuum." Tuvok started. Q rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Q asked.

"By going to the Continuum itself."

"Is this possible?" I asked.

"No. It's a ridiculous idea. You would never understand." Q snapped back.

"My client has the right to ask for an inspection of the living conditions that lead to his suffering, Captain."

"I would agree with that."

"I suppose you have some crazy idea how to pull this off?"

"Yes."

Q2 bent over and whispered something in Q's ear.

"Only-"

"Fine, fine."

"We've agreed on a format for this little sojourn. But I still believe it's ill-advised."

"I'll be the judge of that." I announced. "Whenever you're ready." 

Q2 nodded and snapped his hands, we suddenly were transported to a desert road. Tuvok and I looked around in confusion. This is the great Q continuum?

"Continuum? A road in a desert?"

"I told you so." Q said, looking over to Q2.

"This is a manifestation of the Continuum that we hope falls within your level of comprehension. This way." Q2 explained. Q gestured us to follow him. We walked off the road and found a rundown building. There were a man and a woman in 20's clothes, playing croquet on an immaculate lawn, with planets for balls. A scarecrow was in a Starfleet uniform stood nearby. The sign over the front door said "Never Closes and the clock has no hands." 

There was a man sitting on the porch reading a book called "The Old." while a young woman was reading a magazine called "The New."

I saw in one of the windows I saw someone else playing a Continuum Galaxy pinball machine. As we continued towards the house we walked pat a panting bloodhound, making me think of Mollie.

"Good afternoon." I said to the young woman sitting on the porch. She looked up and me slowly.

"I apologize for their lack of hospitality, Captain. We're not used to visitors here. In fact you are the only ones who've ever come." Q2 explained.

"Then what is the purpose of the road?" Tuvok asked.

"The road takes us to the rest of the universe, then it leads back here. An endless circle."

"This was your existence before your confinement?"

"I travelled the road many times, sat on the porch, played the games, been the dog, everything. I was even the scarecrow for a while."

"Why?"

"Because I hadn't done it."

"Oh, we've all done the scarecrow. Big deal." Q interrupted.

"I can't say I entirely understand what I'm seeing here, but these people don't seem to be suffering." I said, looking over everyone.

"Of course not. They're happy people. Happy people. What's there to feel sad about? Look at them."

"They don't dare feel sad. If only they could, that would progress.

"Oh, the philosopher speaks." Q snapped.

"When I was a respected philosopher," He started to explain. "I celebrated the continuity, the undeviation of Q life. I argued that our civilisation had achieved a purity that no other culture had ever approached. And it was wonderful, for a while. At the beginning of the New Era, life as a Q was a continuous dialogue of discovery and issues and humour from all over the universe. But look at them now. Listen to their dialogue now."

"I'm afraid I cannot hear any."

"Because it has all been said. Everyone has heard everything, seen everything. They haven't had to speak to each other in ten millennia. There's nothing left to say."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I appreciate a little peace and quiet now and again."

"It's ironic, isn't it, Q." Q2 asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Q replied.

"Of course you do. That you of all people should be arguing their case."

"I believe in the ultimate purity of the Q."

"You, who were banned from the Continuum and made mortal to pay for your crimes?"

"My penance has ended. I'm a born again Q. That life is behind me."

"What a shame. Because in many ways, that life inspired me."

"It did? I did?"

"Oh, yes. You never knew that, did you? You see, Captain, Q rebelled against this existence by refusing to behave himself. He was out of control. He used his powers irresponsibly and all for his own amusement. And he desperately needed amusement, because he could find none here at home."

"And I paid the price for my inappropriate behaviour." Q argued.

"No, no, we paid the price by forcing you to stop. But for a moment there, you really had our attention. My attention. You gave us something to talk about. But then you surrendered to the will of the Continuum like a good little Q, and may I say that you've become a fine, upstanding member of the Continuum. But I miss the irrepressible Q, the one who forced me to think." He added. Then he looked to the young woman again and pointed to "The New" magazine she was holding. "May I borrow this?"

He took the magazine and showed me an article, where his picture was at the front, showing he was the author.

"This was the beginning of my fall from grace. This was the last edition, by the way. They shut down the presses after I wrote that." Q2 explained, the title of the article said "My Corner of the Continuum. I'm Ready To Die: How About You?" Then he handed it back and started to pace. "But they couldn't keep me silent. I continued to speak out in favour of self-termination."

"That's when he lost his mind and started trying to destroy himself. We had no choice but to confine him but for his own safety."

"Not for my safety. For theirs. I was the greatest threat the Continuum had ever known. They feared me so much they had to lock me away for eternity. And when they did that, they were saying that the individual's rights will be protected only so long as they don't conflict with the state. Nothing is so dangerous to a society. My life's work is complete, but they force immortality on me, and when the do that they cheapen and denigrate my life and all life in the Continuum. All life. Captain, you're an explorer. What if you had nothing left to explore? Would you want to live forever under those circumstances? You want me to prove to you that I suffer in terms that you can equate with pain or disease. Look at us. When life has become futile, meaningless, unendurable, it must be allowed to end. Can't you see, Captain? For us, the disease is immortality." He explained. Delivering the final blow. And with that. Q2 snapped his fingers and we were back in the briefing room.

"We rest our case, Captain." Tuvok announced.

"Very well. I'll make my ruling in the morning. We'll be in recess until then." I ordered. Everyone filed out of the room. 

\-----

Micheal Janeway's POV

"I don't know. Q and Q2 creep me out. They just teleport and do whatever!" I exclaimed. Sitting up in my bed and looking at Bini as she sat in her pyjamas, leaning against the wall, sitting on the floor, playing with Mollie.

"I agree with you." Bini simply replied and we fell into a comfortable silence.

"Do...you think...That Tom's new program is good?" I eventually asked to break the ice.

"It is OK. Personally I don't agree with skimpily dressed women walking around." She replied. The door to our bedroom opened for Sarah to walked in and Mommy.

"OK, time for bed." Mommy said. We all nodded and snuggled into bed. Bini curled up in her sleeping bag and said good night. Mommy kissed us on the cheek, turned off the lights and left the room.

"...I think they look nice." I whispered.

"Dear lord, Micheal. Get a life. Hang out at Sandrine's more." 

\-----

(Three hours later.)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I rolled over in my bed having trouble sleeping. Suddenly my eyes adjusted to see Q staring back at me wearing a night cap, laying beside me. I immediately jumped up and put on my dressing gown. Covering myself as Q got up on one elbow and stared at me with a cocky grin.

"Trouble sleeping? Did you ever try warm Kylerian goat's milk?" He suggested.

"Get out." I snapped in rage.

"Did you think about our offer?" He asked.

"You mean your bribe." I corrected with venom.

"Merely an incentive to make the proper decision."

"It'll play no part in my deliberations."

"No, I told them it wouldn't. That's why I talked them into giving you what you asked for. You have my word. He won't go back to the cell. We'll assign someone to look after him. Whatever it takes. It's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"That's what I wanted."

"So, you've won. Let's celebrate. Just you and me. The two of us."

"What?"

"I'll take you home. Before you know it, you'll be scampering across the meadow with your little children, the grass beneath your bare feet. A man, coming over the hill way in the distance, waves to you. You run to be in his arms and as you get closer you see that it's me." He exclaimed.

"You?" I question, clearly appalled at the thought.

"Forget your dead husband. I know how to show a girl a good time. How would you like a ticker-tape parade down Sri Lanka Boulevard? The captain who brought Voyager back. A celebrated hero. I never did anything like that for Jean-Luc. But I feel very close to you. I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because you have such authority and yet manage to preserve your femininity so well." He continued.

"Leave."

"We'll talk about this after the hearing tomorrow."

\---Next day: In the morning.---

"I've tried to find some way to reconcile all the conflicting emotions I've felt during this hearing." I started. We all sat in the briefing room for the third day. "My own aversion to suicide, my compassion for your situation, Q. It hasn't been easy. I've tried to tell myself that this is not about suicide, but about granting asylum. That I am not personally being asked to perform euthanasia. And as technically true as that maybe, I cannot escape the moral implications of my choices. I've also had to consider that a decision to grant asylum, and the subsequent suicide of a Q, might have a significant impact on the Continuum. That such a decision could change the nature of an entire society, whether it be a favourable or unfavourable change, disturbs me greatly. But then there are the rights of the individual in this matter. I don't believe that you are mentally unbalanced. And I do believe that you are suffering intolerably. Under these conditions, I find it impossible to support immortality forced on an individual by the state. The unforeseen disruption that may occur in the Continuum is not enough, in my opinion, to justify any additional suffering by this individual. So, I hereby grant you asylum."

"May I see you in your chambers, Captain?" Q hissed. Tuvok raised an eyebrow towards us.

"You've been in my chambers enough for one visit, sir."

"A sidebar, your honour. Only for a moment."

"She ruled in my favour. You made a promise." Q2 snapped at him. Q hesitated but eventually pulled out his fingers and snapped. Granting him mortally. Q2 did his vanishing gesture. Nothing. It was over. He looked relieved and delighted.

"Nothing happened. Nothing! My powers are gone! I'm mortal."

"Well, so much for ticker-tape parades." Q muttered.

"I'm not finished, Q. Now that you're mortal, you have a new existence to explore. An entirely new state of being filled with the mysteries of mortal life, pleasures you've never felt before. I like this life, Q. You might too. Think hard before you give it up. This hearing is adjourned."

\-----

Chakotay's POV

(Captain's log, stardate 49301.2. We have assigned quarters to our new passenger, who has entered his name on our crew manifest as Quinn. I am anxious to engage him in ship activities as soon as possible.)

I sat in the ready room with the Captain, reviewing our options for Quinn.

"How about Stellar Cartography?" I suggested.

"We could shut down Stellar Cartography with all the knowledge he'd bring to the job."

"Well, that's going to be a problem with just about everything we assign him to." I said. She nodded and sighed.

"There's got to be something on board that will-"

"Sickbay to Captain Janeway." The Doctor's voice cut in.

"Go ahead." She replied.

"Captain, I think you should come down to Sickbay. Mister Quinn is here. I'm afraid he's dying."

\--- A few minutes later---

"There's nothing you can do?" The Captain asked as we entered sickbay.

"He's ingested a rare form of Nogatch hemlock. There is no known cure." The Doctor explained as we walked over to Quinn, who was dying on the biobed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Captain. But I would only have be pretending to fit in to this mortal existence. This is my final gift to my people. Oh! Tell them those were my last words. I dearly thank you for making this poss-" His voice shortened and he took in a shaky breathe before passing on.

"Doctor, do you generally keep samples of fatal poisons in storage?" Tuvok asked.

"No."

"The replicators will not produce them either."

"So how did he get his hands on Nogatch hemlock?"

"I got it for him." A familiar voice admitted. We all turned around to see Q. Who even looked sad at the passing of Quinn.

"You assisted his suicide?"

"Illogical, Tuvok? I don't think so. By demanding to end his life, he taught me a little something about my own. He was right when he said the Continuum scared me back in line. I didn't have his courage or his convictions. He called me irrepressible. This was a man who was truly irrepressible. I only hope I make a worthy student." I announced.

"I imagine the Continuum won't be very happy with you, Q." I commented. He walked over and cuped my face with his hand.

"I certainly hope not. Au revoir, Madam Captain. We will meet again." He said. Stepping back and disappearing once again. I hope Quinn finds peace.

\---End of Chapter 56: Next: ???---


	59. Snow Day: Short Story

Chapter 57: Snow Day: Short Story

(Three Days after Death Wish)

Bini Filters's POV

\-----

Micheal, Sarah, Mollie and I trudged up a big hill, fighting the cold biting wind of the planet as we hurried through the deep snow. Each of us dragging a sled behind us.

A small Kazon ship attacked Voyager, causing enough damage so that we needed to set down and repair. The Captain picked a winter planet of all places and sent the four of us outside for "fun."

"Do you think the Captain has ever had..."Fun?" I asked to the other two, on either side of me facing the same struggles.

"I think...Mo-Mommy didn't know that the weather was this bad!" Micheal replied, his voice was slightly muffled by the scarf covering the lower half of his face.

"Mommy made mistake..." Sarah mumbled as we continued up, almost to the top.

"Maybe we should just beam back to the ship-" Micheal started.

"Can't do that. The Captain would ground me." I interupted.

"That is stupid!"

"It's life." I corrected.

"Why is it taking so long for us to climb up this hill?" Micheal snapped out. Keeping a firm grip on Mollie, who was also bundled up.

"We have been walking up this hill for two hours actually." I corrected. "It could be worse."

"Two hours?" Micheal repeated in disbelief. "Is this a hill or a mountain?!"

"A Hill. The mountains are much bigger on this world than Earth. That's why I said, it could be worse."

"Enough!" Micheal barked. Stopping in his tracks and turning around to glare at me. "Give me your com badge!"

"You have lived in Indiana, Bloomington! How are you this weak about cold weather?" I demanded.

"Because Bloomington wasn't this cold!"

"Micheal, we are almost there!" I snapped. Pointing to the top of the hill. Just meters away. "Stop arguing and move it!"

"Uggghhhh, I want hot Chocolate!"

Yeah, me too.

"Biinnniiii, I cold!"

No, really, Sarah!?

"Biinniii, I want to got inside! We are going to die!" Micheal continued to complain as we made our way closer to the top.

"Quit complaining! The slide down will be worth it!" I argued.

"I will complain until we are inside!" Micheal bite back.

"I am about 3 seconds from pushing you down this hill!"

"Mountain!"

"Hill!"

"Mountain!"

"Whatever!"

We reached the top of the hill. Sarah and Micheal clambered down on their sled. Preparing themselves for the journey down. I, of course, had better ideas.

I leaned forward and gently pushed them. Causing the two to go sliding down, Micheal actually yelled "OH, F*** YOU, BINI!" on the way down. Boy, I swear too much around those kids. I fell to the ground on my sled laughing hard, so much that tears were coming out of my eyes as I sat in hysterics. Suddenly I felt myself sliding and before I knew it, karma hit me.

I was flying past Micheal and Sarah! Screaming as I went down the hill. Hearing screams turn into laughter.

\---End of Chapter 57: Next: ???---


	60. Ghost Ship/Short Story

Chapter 58: Ghost Ship/Short Story

(Three Weeks after Snow Day/Short Story)

Bini Filter's POV

\-----

Micheal, Sarah, Mollie and I watched the battered federation ship outside the messhall window. It was called the USS Destiny. A galaxy-class ship, half of it was barely holding together.

We were sitting, staring at the ship as 10 pm ended and pasted and people left, continuing on their ways.

Three days. Three days. We have been in front of this ship, three days trying to figure out why the ship was in the Delta Quadrant from a distance.

"I don't like this." Micheal broke the silence. 

"Me neither. Yet...I kinda want to see what is going on over there." I admitted.

"Why are we just sitting here!? Why can't we just...leave? Why is it that we have to investigate everything!" Micheal snapped. I placed my head in my hands and let out a long breath. 

"Why don't you guys head to sleep now?" I said. "I promised the Captain you would be back by 9 pm and that is long gone. Go on. Hurry up." I insisted. They nodded and hurried away. Discussing theories about the ship granted it was one-sided since Sarah is only six.

I drained the rest of my Hot Chocolate and waved goodbye to Neelix as I left. Heading down the corridor.

\---20 minutes later---

I grabbed my computer from my work desk in my quarters. I sat down on my bed, turning off the lights and snuggling into my sheets.

I logged on, the bright screen lit up. Showing my usual files. I clicked on VOY chats and opened it up. Preparing for a late night chat with anyone online.

\---CHAT---

TomBoy joined chatroom: GOSSIP?

WillowBreeze joined the chatroom: GOSSIP?

TalMeow joined the chatroom: GOSSIP?

UnknownSpy joined chatroom:GOSSIP?

TomBoy: Your name needs work, Bini. It's ironic.

UnknownSpy: Why do you think I made it?

TalMeow: Excuse me! Can we please get to the tea?

WillowBreeze: Yes. Hurry up too. I am tired. Don't want to miss anything.

TomBoy: OK, Geez! So, I have more news on J/C

WillowBreeze: Aw hell yeah! Finally something interesting! What happened?

UnknownSpy: It better be good. I have other things to do rightt now!

TomBoy: The Captain and Chakotay were having a conversation about spirit guides again. They were setting up another meeting for tonight.

UnknownSpy: She has kids Tom! Micheal wouldn't let anything happen between them!

TalMeow: Cockblocker.

Willowbreeze: Lol

UnknownSpy: I am going to wipe that from my brain immediately.

UnknownSpy left the chatroom: GOSSIP?

\---CHAT---

I closed my computer, allowing the room to turn black once more. I set the computer down on the floor carefully, trying to not allow the ship outside destract me from sleep.

I grabbed my bunny and cuddled her. Feeling a bit safer than before.

\-----

(Next Day)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I tapped my fingers against the armrest of my chair, Chakotay looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you OK, Captain?" He whispered, leaning towards me. I sighed in frustration. My eyes glued to the viewscreen, to the dark broken galaxy-class ship, floating in the dead of space.

"We aren't getting anywhere by simple scans, Commander!" I hissed. "We need to send over an away team."

"Are you sure that's safe-"

"We need to." I pressed. "Organize an away team. That's an order."

He nodded hesitantly. Excusing himself from the bridge. I leaned back, staring that the ship. The uneasy feeling that this...ship was dangerous grew in my gut.

\-----

Bini Filter's POV

"You are going to tell us what happens on that ship right? Right?" Micheal inquired as we hurried down the corridor, placing a tricorder and my phaser on my belt.

"Yeah, yeah. I will. Now go away!" I demanded.

Micheal and Sarah reluctantly backed away and hurried down the corridor behind me. Probably looking for Mollie, I entered the transporter room and joined the team going over to the ship. It consisted of me, Chakotay, Ayala, Magro, and B'Elanna.

We all stepped onto the transporter padd as Chakotay ordered energize. We shimmered away and I reappeared in pitch darkness. I couldn't hear anything. Nobody was breathing. No footsteps. No talking.

"Hello?" I called out. I turned on my wrist flashlight and shined it down the broken corridor. I walked slowly, looking around, having a sinking feeling. Where was the rest of the away team? Where was I on the ship? I pulled out my tricorder, flipping it open.

Black. Out of power. Now that doesn't make sense, I just put a power cell into the damn thing. I huffed in frustration and slammed it shut, placing it back on my belt. I guess I am going to just have to do this alone. Why do I feel like someone is watching me?

I shook it off and walked towards one of the open doors in the corridor. I entered the room to notice they were quarters. They were someone's quarters. I quickly scanned the main living room to make sure there were no dead bodies. I haven't seen any yet.

I heard a faint beeping in the corner, I followed the sound into the bedroom, leading to a work desk with a computer. Finally, something was looking up here. At least the computer isn't dead yet. I sat down and turned on the computer. An audio log flickered to life. I pressed play, it took a moment but I finally managed to get it working.

"This is Lieutenant Owala's Personal Log...Stardate...Stardate...It doesn't matter." A young female voice cut through the silence. Her voice was laced with fear and edge.

"It hasn't mattered for quite a few weeks anyway. We are running low on food, most of the crew is dead. I don't know where the hell we are. Something is hunting us in our own ship. Shit. The fuckin Captain won't tell us anything! There are only 33 of us left! What the fuck is so important that he has to hide it from us. We are all going to die. I can't just sit here and...accept it."

"It's not like I have much of a choice anyway. What if the Captain doesn't know anything? What if he is just as...clueless as we are? Then why is he lying about it? Moral was gone a long time ago. Hell, an ensign killed a crewmember this mourning because of how low we are one supplies! What...What am I supposed to do now?"

*BANG*

*BANG*

"It's coming. Fuck. I used my last phaser charge yesterday. *Sigh.* I think...I think it's over for me. Huh, this is how I go out? Waiting. Pathetic."

*BANG*

"Let's get this over with. End Personal Log."

The computer flickered and shut off as the last of the power faded away. I leaned back and let out a deep breath. Oh, that was a lot to take in. Did she die in this room? I don't want to think about it. Keep going. I got up and entered the corridor. Swearing at myself for listening to the log. Maybe this...creature is still on the ship. Maybe it is hunting me right now.

Bini, shut up. Stop thinking like a crazy human.

My footsteps echoed across the area as I continued down the corridor. Suddenly. I heard someone running further ahead. I ran down the corridor, that sounds like a human. Suddenly Crewmember Oliva Magro came around the bend and slammed into me, knocking us both down to the ground.

"BINI!? THANK GOD!" She cried and hugged me tightly, while we were on the floor.

"Oliva? Wha-You're chocking me!" I snapped out.

"Um-Sorry!" She apologized and, got up and wiped off her uniform before helping me up. "I haven't seen anyone else yet! I thought I was alone."

"Well, you're not. I assume the other's are here. Somewhere...on this really big ship. Come on. We better get going." I insisted. She nodded and we started down the corridor. "Why were you running?"

"I thought something was following me. Silly, I know. But...I was really freaked out." She admitted.

"Oh. That's strange." I said. Trying to push back the thoughts that maybe it was the monster that the woman said. No, no, no, don't go there already.

Then we heard a loud bang from behind us. We came to a complete stop and was frozen. Didn't dare to look backwards.

*BANG*

"Oliva...RUN!" I yelled. We bolted down the corridor. Screaming like wussies. A loud roar sounded behind us. We continued down the corridor towards the turbo lift. I frantically slammed my hand on the buttons to open. 

"Come on, come on, come on!" I called out. Feeling the thing getting closer. I ran into the turbolift. The door abruptly shut, locked Oliva out. She screamed to be let in. I tried to pry open the doors but nothing. She screamed and screamed, the screams morphed from terror to pain and it sounds like she was being ripped apart.

I covered my eyes and stank to the ground, crying as she continued to scream, the sound of flesh being torn apart.

I let out a deep breath and tried to pull it together. The turbo lift moved, which also freaked me out. This ship is supposed to have no power! The door opened to reveal another corridor. Where Chakotay and B'Elanna stood, staring at me in surprise.

"Bini?" Chakotay asked. They entered the lift and helped me out as I was shaking.

"Bini, what's wrong? You look like hell!" B'Elanna commented as I stumbled to the ground, holding my chest.

"Ther-There is something on this ship! It's killed her! Crewmen Magro!" I screamed. Grabbing at Chakotay, trying to shake some sense into him. "Beam us back! Beam everyone back right now!"

*BANG*

My vision started to go blurry as the corridor fell apart. The metal beam hit me in the side causing blood to pure from the wound. I felt and barely witnessed Chakotay pick me up as they started running, yelling for a beam out.

\---Two hours later---

"Bini, Micheal? Why isn't she waking up?"

"I don't know. Shake her some more."

"How much sedative did the Doctor give her?"

"I don't know."

"Why do I even ask you? You never know anything!"

"Bark."

"See? Mollie agrees. Go get a sedative. We are going to handle this our way."

"But the Doc-"

"Sedative, Sarah."

"Here."

I felt a hiss against my neck. I slowly regained consciousness to see Sarah and Mollie looking down at me, with Mollie standing on the biobed, following their direction.

"What-What is going on?" I asked. Looking around the dark sickbay. Clearly the ship was in low power mode. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. The ship is on low power and there is something on the ship. It has killed two people, and...Mommy says that they need a certain phaser disruption shot to get it. But they don't yet." Micheal explained.

"Great. Just wonderful. I am out for who knows how long and people go bat shit." I muttered in frustration.

"Mommy says we should stay here. So that we are safe." Micheal added. I looked around for the Doctor. He wasn't around.

"Where is the Doctor?" I asked.

"He was turned off so that they can save power." Micheal replied with a shrug. "What are we going to do? We have to help Mommy and others."

"This isn't our fight, you guys. Stay out of it." I ordered. Micheal glared at me and dropped a phaser on my lap.

"We are a part of Voyager. Get working Ensign." Micheal ordered as his mother would. I swear I felt shivers go down my spine.

"Geez, yes sir." I muttered. Carefully grabbing the phaser and tinkering with it. Trying to find the right wave I think would work best.

After an hour, I finally managed to make the phaser fire at all the waves. (I am running on one hour of sleep for two days trying to finish this. I am just going to wrap this up.)

*Bang*

"It's coming."

(The End. Everyone lived. I can't write this anymore. I am too exhausted and need to post something. Sorry guys. Make up your own ending and send it to me. I will post it in the next chapter if I get any responses and send people to your profile. Consider it a challenge. Hell, rewrite the entire chapter and send it to me and I will still post it. I am not kidding. Please send me it.)


	61. Lifesigns: Part One.

Chapter 59: Lifesigns: Part One.

(One month later)

"BINI! For god, sake stop him!" Micheal yelled as I pasted them in the corridor. I increased my speed as I headed towards a drunk, late and insane Tom Paris ran down the corridor towards the nearest turbo lift. He ignored us as we chased after him, trying to stop him from making a big mistake.

I, then, jumped, slamming into him, causing us to slam the ground. Groaning in pain, I rolled onto my back, cursing my existence.

"Bini? What the hell?" He yelled. I jumped up and glared at him.

"You are drunk! You can't just-"

"Can't talk." Tom yelled and bolted from the scene. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"If you get in trouble, don't blame it on us!" I called out.

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

"S-orry I'm late," I slurred as I stumbled onto the busy bridge. "but I have a very good excuse. Picture this. I'm just getting ready to leave the Mess hall, when Ensign Wildman goes into labour. What else could I do but deliver the baby? Oh, you should've been there, Harry. There is nothing like bringing a new life into the world. I think I missed my calling. What if I told you the turbolift got stuck on deck six? Perhaps the local trouble maker, Bini Filters tackled me in the corridor?"

"This is the third time you've been late this week, Mister Paris." Chakotay growled at me.

"It won't happen again." I promised, but we both know that's a lie.

"Commander, I am picking up a distress call on one of the upper subspace bands." Tuvok interrupted from the security station.

"What's the source?" Chakotay asked, focusing his attention more matters The Captain at signalling I was playing game well. I nodded back sat down at my Trying to sober up

"A small spacecraft. No weapon systems. One life form aboard. Extremely weak life signs."

"Slow to half impulse." Chakotay ordered.

"According to the bioscanner, it's a Vidiian female."

"Open a channel."

"No response."

"She may be too sick." Chakotay suggested.

"Or maybe it's some kind of trick." I shot back.

"Preliminary scans show no other Vidiian ships in this sector. It is unlikely that this is a trap."

"Commander Chakotay, notify the Doctor. Mister Kim, beam the woman to Sickbay."

"Aye, Captain."

\-----

(5 minutes later.)

Kes's POV

I was reading the tricorder as the Doctor gathered his medical supplies, preparing to care for our vidian patient.

"Her renal organs are functioning at twenty percent of normal and her cardiovascular system is on the verge of collapse." I reported.

"Twenty milligrams of lectrazine."

"Cardiovascular and renal systems are stabilizing, but her neural patterns are fading. What is it?" I asked.

"In her parietal lobe. It looks like some sort of implant. It's a very complex web of bioneural circuitry. Nanofibres."

"Could this be what's causing the problem?" I asked as Bini came into sickbay to guard the patient.

"On the contrary. According to these readings, the device is actually storing her synaptic patterns, processing them and transmitting neural electrical impulses to the rest of her systems."

"Are you saying it's some kind of artificial brain?" I asked"No. I'd say it's more like a neuro-cortical stimulator, designed to supplement the higher brain functions." He replied.

"But it's not working anymore." I assumed.

"From what I can tell, the implant itself is functioning, but it's connected to mostly dead nerve cells. If we don't do something quickly, she'll be brain dead in a matter of minutes."

"What about trying to stimulate cell regeneration with a high dosage of inaprovaline?" I suggested.

"Very impressive, Kes, but I think it's too late for that. Get me a high frequency RF transmitter. You're going to have to hurry, Kes. The patient's brain function is diminishing rapidly. Now, set the delta band frequency of the holo-emitter to eight point six tetrahertz." He said. Rushing to the nearest console.

"What are we doing exactly?" I asked, following after him.

"Transferring the patient's synaptic patterns into the holo-buffer before they degrade completely."

"Is there enough storage capacity in the holo-matrix for such complex data patterns?"

"There's enough capacity for my programme, isn't there? And my programme contains over fifty million gigaquads of data, which I don't have to tell you is considerably more than most highly developed humanoid brains."

"What good is preserving her synaptic patterns if there's no body?" I asked.

"I'm creating a holographic body. Not only will we be able to communicate with the patient, but we'll have an accurate model of healthy Vidiian physiology that will aid in treating her actual body." The Doctor explained as he set up the program. "Computer, project the patient's skeletal structure. Now add internal organs. Add musculature. Now apply epidermal layers. Computer, use transporter records to recreate the patient's clothing."

A young vidiian appeared in front of us. Not destroyed by the virus. She looked at her old body in amazement then back at us. Her eyes were full of questions.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

Micheal and Sarah were playing quietly on the sofa, as Chakotay and I had a meeting. The children had a day off from school today so they were spending the day with me.

"According to her ship's navigational logs, the woman was en route to a remote Vidiian colony." Chakotay told me, handing me a padd on the information of the space ahead.

"Are we anywhere near it?" I asked.

"It's about ten light years away. We should be in the general vicinity in about twenty two days." I replied.

"Assuming she survives, and we can take adequate security precautions, we'll turn her over to her people when we get there." I replied.

"Captain." Chakotay said. Catching my attention once again.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Lieutenant Paris. His attitude lately has been less than professional." Chakotay pointed out. I shifted in my chair uncomfortably. I know that Tom's behaviour has been awful. But this is part of our plan. I can't tell Chakotay. No matter how much I want to.

"I've noticed." I replied. Trying to keep the plan shut.

"I know crew discipline's my responsibility, but in this case I thought I should let you get involved before I took any action. In a way, Paris has been your personal reclamation project.

"I appreciate your bringing this to my attention, Commander, but I trust you to handle the problem any way you see fit."

\-----

(Next Day)

Bini Filters's POV

(Chief Medical Officer's Log, supplemental. Test results indicate that the holographic body is functioning normally. The patient's synaptic patterns appear to be stable, so I'm now ready to begin transferring her cognitive and motor processes.)

I stood next to the hologram as Kes and the Doctor joined me. Preparing to wake her up officially. The Doctor gently reached out and touched her arm to wake her up. She jumped up in shock and looked at us in fear.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Chief Medical Officer of the Federation Starship Voyager. We received your distress call and brought you aboard." He explained.

"What have you done to me?" She snapped.

"It's quite simple, really. I used the undamaged chromosomes in your cerebellum to recreate your original DNA code, and then programmed the computer to project a holographic template based on that genome."

"Holographic?"

"A three-dimensional projection of light and energy. See for yourself." He explained, handling her a mirror.

'Your neural patterns were degrading rapidly. It was too late to expect results from inaprovaline, so I was forced to improvise, not that it would have occurred to just any physician. " He explained as she stared at herself in the mirror, tears started to tun down her face. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, I-I..." She stammered.

"I thought you'd be pleased."

"I am. I just never expected to look healthy again. I've been sick for so long." She explained with a smile.

"I'll need a complete medical history. How long have you been ill exactly?"

"I was first diagnosed with the Phage when I was seven." She explained.

"And when did you begin receiving replacement tissue?"

"About that same time. At first, it was hard to get used to the changes, but it happened so often that after a while I, I almost stopped noticing. I never, I never thought I'd see myself again. Thank you. This is the most extraordinary thing anyone has ever done for me."

"I wouldn't be too grateful. There are serious limitations to being a hologram. First of all, we can only exist within environments equipped with holo-emitters, such as the Sickbay."

"Do you mean you're a-"

"I'm this ship's Emergency Medical Holographic Programme." He explained.

"You're a computer simulation?"

"An incredibly sophisticated computer simulation." He snapped back, thinking it as an insult.

"I'm sorry." She apologized quickly. "What did you say your name was?"

"I don't have a name. It wasn't part of my original programme. However you, I'm sure, have one."

"Denara. Denara Pel." She replied.

"Well, Miss Pel. May I ask what someone with an illness like yours was doing alone in space with no access to medical care?"

"I was helping to treat an outbreak of the Phage on Fina Prime. I was on my way back to my home colony, but it's a long journey and my condition got worse." Denara said.

"You're a medical practitioner of some kind?"

"A haematologist."

"Well then, perhaps given your expertise, you can help me with your treatment." The Doctor suggested.

"My treatment? I feel fine."

"Unfortunately, that's only temporary. Your synaptic patterns will eventually degrade if we don't get them out of the pattern buffers and back into your brain."

"How long?" She asked.

"A few days. Perhaps a week."

"I see." She numbly replied.

"Your real body is in stasis. As you can see, we have to find a way to repair your damaged neural tissue." The Doctor said as Denara looked over to her body but couldn't face the sight of it and looked away. "Is something wrong?

"It's nothing."

"I'm eager to discuss treatments."

"Of course."

She hopped off the biobed, Kes moved away to continue her work as I followed them into the Doctor's office. He turned his computer to face them and showed her a diagram of her skeleton and pointed to her skull. I, then noticed B'Elanna scowling at the couple in the Doctor's chair. He clearly has a treatment that B'Elanna really doesn't like.

"The procedure is quite simple. I'll drill an opening into your skull precisely two millimetres in diameter, and then use a neuralyte probe to extract a sample of your parietal lobe, weighing approximately one gramme."

"It doesn't sound simple to me." B'Elanna interrupted. "I still have nightmares about what those people did to me. And now, you want to crack open my head, cut out a piece of my brain and give it to her?"

"Your experience in the Vidiian prison suggests Klingon DNA is resistant to the Phage. Losing a small amount of neural tissue is inconsequential." He argued.

"Not to me, it isn't." B'Elanna barked back.

"Yet that same tissue, grafted onto the patient's brain and stimulated to grow, will significantly slow the spread of her infection. If we can increase the grafted tissue mass quickly enough, we can transfer her synaptic patterns back into her brain before they degrade in the holo-buffer. It won't cure the Phage, but it should prolong her life considerably. Please, change into a surgical gown and lie down on biobed number one."

"I am not going to-"

"Excuse me." Denara interrupted B'Elanna. "I just want to say that I've read about the experiments that were done on you. What you went through must have been very traumatic."

"That is an understatement." B'Elanna muttered.

"I'm sure it is. Please understand this disease has been killing my people for hundreds of years. Trying to stop it has become an obsession, and many of our politicians and scientists have never developed compassion for the people who keep us alive. As much as I want to go on living, I've accepted the fact that I will die soon. I only want your help if you are willing to give it."

"Of course I, I'd like to help you if I can." She finally relented with a slight shudder.

"If you have any questions at all about the procedure, I'd be happy to answer them for you." Denara said. B'Elanna shook her head and got up.

"I'll go and get changed."

\-----

(Next Day)

Kes's POV

"I've finished ingrafting the Klingon neural tissue to your cerebral cortex. Now all I have to do is create an axonal pathway between that tissue and your basal ganglia." The Doctor explained as surgery finished and I started the process of cleaning up.

"Your technique is very impressive." Denara said as she looked at her infected body on the biobed.

"It's all part of my programming. For example, this exact procedure was developed by Doctor Leonard McCoy in the year 2253. I'm equipped with the collective medical knowledge of more than three thousand cultures. Additionally, as you see here, my imaging system allows me to perform, and in many cases improve upon, the most delicate tactile manoeuvres required by a dizzying array of surgical procedures." The Doctor bragged.

"Incredible."

"It is, isn't it? Hand me the submicron suture, please. There. That should do it. Excellent work, Doctor."

"I was only assisting." She blushed.

"Nonetheless, that assistance was invaluable. It could be two or three days before we'll know if the graft will hold. In the meantime, perhaps I should deactivate your programme temporarily."

"Do you have to?" She asked.

"It would slow the degradation of your synaptic patterns."

"But I have so much energy. I don't know. Maybe it's the excitement of the surgery or, or maybe it's this new body. What I'd really like to do is take a walk and see the rest of your ship."

"Unfortunately, that's not possible. However, if you're looking for something to do, please feel free to use my office to access our medical database. You'll find several interesting texts on comparative endocrinology."

"All right. Thank you."

"On second thought, there is someplace else we could go."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

"You are missing the point of the game! Just hit the 8 ball! This isn't hard!" I snapped. Micheal shot me a dirty look and attempted to hit the ball on the pool table again. Missing again. "Are you even related to the Captain? Geez..."

"Look, I can't aim! Clearly!" Micheal snapped back.

"Your Mother needs to teach you some skills for crying out loud."

Neelix and Tom joined us as we continued to argue about technique. Tom swiftly grabbed the pool cue out of my hands and pointed to Micheal.

"Don't listen to her, Micheal. You are doing great. Bini can be a moron sometimes." Tom said.

"Ouch. Damn, Tom." 

Suddenly the Doctor and the vidiian, who was a hologram now...I can't explain it.

"It's wonderful. If I had a place like this to go to, I'd be there every day." Denara commented, looking around in wonder. Tom and Neelix took over and started to play as Micheal and I watched the new couple.

"Don't your people have recreational facilities?" The Doctor asked. Micheal leaned over to me and snickered.

"He likes her." He whispeared. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, no. Stop trying to pair everyone together." I retorted. 

"I bet you 10 rations that he is going to date her."

"Deal." I agreed.

"Congregating in groups is strictly regulated. It's considered to be a threat to public health." Denara explained to the Doctor.

"A wise policy."

"I suppose. Sometimes I think my people spend so much time trying to save lives, they don't know how to live anymore."

"Doctor!" Neelix exclaimed happily as they finished their game and joined the couple. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your date?"

"She is not my date. She's my patient."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize." Neelix quickly apologized.

"Mister Neelix, this is Doctor Denara Pel." The Doctor introduced.

"As Chief Morale Officer, may I be the first to welcome you to Voyager." He chirped.  
"Madame," The sly man named Gigolo said, the same dude who hit on the Captain. "Your loveliness illuminates our dark little cavern. May I have the pleasure of this next dance?"

"Go away, immediately, both of you. You're disturbing my patient." The Doctor ordered.

"You are just jealous because you cannot dance." Gigolo shot back. Getting a well-deserved laugh from Micheal and I.

"Let's go. You're making the lady nervous. Nice to meet you." Neelix insisted. Pushing Gigolo away.

"I apologize." The Doctor quickly said to her. Blocking out everyone else.

"No. They were just being nice."

"Irritating, isn't it?"

"I guess I'm just not used to so much attention. Where I come from, when you're as sick as I am, people, healthy people stay away from you. I guess I forgot for a second that I don't look like that anymore."

"All this talk about me. There's still so much I'd like to know about you."

"There's not much to tell, really. My programme was developed by Doctor Louis Zimmerman in a lab on Jupiter Station. I was activated on stardate 48308. Since that time I've performed three hundred and forty-seven medical exams, healed eleven compound fractures, performed three appendectomies, and in my greatest feat of medical prowess, I once cured Mister Neelix of an acute case of the hiccups." The Doctor explained, making Denara laugh.

"You're very funny."

"I am? Well, several clinical studies have shown humour to be very therapeutic. Consider it part of your treatment. What is it?"

"It's, er, just that I, I haven't laughed in a very long time. Thank you. Well, what did that man mean when he said you can't dance?"

"That's dancing." The Doctor explained, pointing to a holographic couple moving backwards and forwards on the dance floor.

"And you can't do it?"

"It's not part of my programming."

"Oh. I see."

"Well, Doctor Pel.'

"Please, call me Denara."

"As you wish, Denara."

"And what about you? What should I call you?" she asked,

"Well, as I said-"

"I know. You don't have a name. Would it be all right if I gave you one?"

"Well, I-"

"How about Shmullus." She suggested.

"Shmullus?"

"It was my uncle's name. He used to make me laugh too."

"Doctor Shmullus. I think I like the sound of that."

Micheal and I moved away from the pair, arguing on our bet that I was now losing faith in. They shimmered away, back to sickbay.

\-----

Denara's POV

"Well, here we are." Shmullus said as we reappeared in sickbay. I tried to push my growing feelings for him as I looked back at him. Unsure of how to respond.

"Yes, here we are." I finally replied awkwardly.

"Denara, I think we should-"

"Yes?" I said hopefully. Maybe he would reveal that he also has feelings for me? No...No, he couldn't love a monster like me.

"Deactivate your programme for at least eight hours."

"If you think it's best.'

"I do."

"All right, then." I relented.

"All right. Computer-"

"Shmullus?" I called out to him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I had a wonderful time."

"I'm pleased."

"Thank you, for everything." I said. A small part of me expecting an end of date kiss.

"Thank you for giving me a name. Er, well, good night, Denara."

"Good night, Shmullus."

"Computer, deactivate Vidiian Programme Alpha."

\-----

(Next Day: Breakfast)

Bini Filters's POV

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped as I sat across from a barely awake Tom Paris, "When I say Stop! I mean stop. When I have to tackle you as I did a few days ago. Don't go to the bridge! It is almost like you are purposely doing this, stupid behaviour!"

"Bini, shut up and mind your own business."

"Fine." I said, abruptly standing up. "If you won't listen to reason then why should I bother trying to make you." 

I spun around and went back to Sarah and Micheal in the corner of the messhall.

"Is he insane? What does he think he is doing?" Micheal hissed.

"Tom is scary." Sarah commented as she petted Mollie.

"I don't know...It's better we don't worry about it." I insisted. They both hesitantly nodded. Then Micheal frantically pointed back to Tom's table.

"Chakotay! Chakotay looks pissed!"

We all turned around and saw Chakotay standing above Tom, who was sulking in his seat. We all kept a close ear to the coming conversation.

"Mind if I join you? So how are things, Tom?" Chakotay pleasantly asked.

"Excuse me?" Tom barked in surprise.

"How have you been feeling lately? Something bothering you?" He asked, leaning against the empty chair.

"Oh, no offence, Commander, but why this sudden concern for my feelings?"

"Well, you've been moody lately, indifferent to your duties. To be honest, you don't seem to be taking your job very seriously. If you've got a problem, I'd like to know what it is." Chakotay replied.

"Yeah, I've got a problem. My problem is you." Tom said, standing up and grabbing the attention of the entire room.

"Oh damn, this is really happening!" I muttered.

"You care to elaborate?" Chakotay hissed.

"You tell me I don't take my job seriously. But half the time, you don't let me do my job."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you don't trust my judgement. You don't allow me to take initiative. Remember last week? I suggested that we might save time by travelling through that emissions nebula. But what did you say? Oh no, that's not the way we do things on this ship." Tom ranted.

"Look, sometimes I'm not going to agree with your suggestions. But making decisions is part of being a leader. Maybe someday you'll understand that."

"Being a leader also means knowing when to give your people a little leeway and let them be creative like the Captain. I might as well put this ship on autopilot for all the freedom you give me to do my job." He insulted.

"I didn't come here for a lecture from you on how to do my job."

"Yeah, well, I know you don't put much stock in my opinion. So maybe you should talk to some of these people, because I'm not the only one around here who's got a problem with you. Now, if there's nothing else, sir, I'd like to be excused."

"Sure, Paris. You're excused."

\-----

Ensign Jonas's POV

"Dissension among the Voyager crew. Maje Culluh will find that very interesting. Good work, Mister Jonas. Now, there's something else we'd like you to do. We want you to create a small accident which will damage Voyager's warp coils.' Lorrum ordered me

"Why?" I asked.

"There's no need to concern yourself with that. You just plan the accident. We'll let you know exactly when we want it to happen. Do we understand each other?" He snapped.

"I want to talk to Seska." I argued.

"I'm afraid Maje Culluh won't-"

"You tell Maje Culluh that I won't do anything to damage Voyager. And if he has a problem with that, tell him to have Seska contact me." I snapped, shutting off the communication and taking a deep breath.

\-----

Kes's POV

"Doctor, when you have a minute-" I started but came to a stop once I saw the Doctor frowning at his computer screen in the office.

"I'm running a level two self-diagnostic right now. I'll be there as soon as I'm finished." He said, waving me away.

"Why are you running a diagnostic?" I asked with concern.

"I've been experiencing periodic lapses in concentration and difficulty handing objects. There may be a malfunction in my tactile acuity subroutine."

"How long has this been going on?" I asked.

"About two or three days."

"Since Denara came aboard." I concluded.

"What's your point?" He asked with annoyance.

"Maybe she's the reason you're feeling this way." I suggested.

"I fail to see a connection."

"Maybe you're attracted to her."

"I told you, my programme's malfunctioning." He barked back in defense.

"Romance is not a malfunction."

"Romance is not part of my programming."

"Your programming's adaptive, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then I'd say it's adapting."

"What if I don't want it to adapt right now?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I don't like what's happening to me. I'm used to being in control of my faculties, confident of my decisions. But lately, whenever Denara's programme is deactivated and I should be concentrating on my work, I find myself thinking of nothing but her." He admitted.

"Why don't you reactivate her?" I asked.

"Because whenever I do that, I suddenly feel unsettled, unsure of myself, and I have no idea what to say. Why would people seek out situations which induce such unpleasant symptoms?"

"Because when the other person feels the same way you do, it's the most wonderful thing in life."

"Suppose, hypothetically, of course-" He said, starting to pace.

"Of course."

"I wanted to pursue that possibility. How would I proceed?"

"You'd have to tell her how you feel."

"That's it? Just tell her how I feel?"

"Otherwise you may never know how she feels." I pressed.

\---End of Chapter 59: Next: Lifesigns: Part Two---

AN: Credit goes to The Voyager transcripts. Wouldn't have been able to write this story without it.


	62. Lifesigns: Part Two.

Chapter 60: Lifesigns: Part Two.

Bini Filters's POV

\-----

I stood near the entrance of sickbay as security detail, not that anyone really needed it. But, Denara, The Doctor and Kes stood around her really body trying to fix her. I heard the door slide open to reveal Micheal coming in. He moved past me and leaned against the wall smugly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in annoyance. Micheal pointed to the rug burn on his nee but didn't move forward to speak with the Doctor. He simply joined me in watching them work.

"I'm going to try stimulating your motor neurons. Well, the nucleus cuneatus appears to be functioning normally. And now for the anterior thalamic pathway. Excellent. By the way, Denara, I've been meaning to tell you." The Doctor commented.

"Yes?"

"I'm romantically attracted to you and wanted to know if you felt the same way." Micheal and I dropped out our jaws and Kes looked at the Doctor in horror as Denara opened her mouth to speak but was unable to. 

"Oh lord that was awful!" Micheal whispered to me.

"Is something wrong?" He finally asked. I turned around and faced the wall, trying to not say a sarcastic comment that would make this more and more awkward than it already was.

"No, I-I-I" Denara stammered out.

"Did you understand what I said?"

"Yes."

"Well?" He asked.

"Doctor," Kes finally spoke up. "Maybe now isn't the time to-"

"Excuse me, Kes. I was speaking to Denara."

"I think it's best if we keep our relationship professional."

"Oh. I'm going to try simulating the posterior sciatic nerve." The Doctor said, immediately because he just got rejected, hard. I knew that my shift ended very soon so it couldn't hurt to leave early. I elbowed Micheal and told him to follow me. We left sickbay heading immediately to Sandrine's.

\---40 minutes later---

The news of the Doctor's rejection spread throughout the ship, mostly because Micheal had a blabbermouth and told everyone as soon as we entered Sandrine's. We sat at a small table, eyeing Tom as he sipped his beer. The holodeck was scarcely populated. It was easy to overhear conversations since we had nothing else to do.

We watched as a distraught Doctor appeared in the holodeck, making his way over to Tom quickly, catching Tom's immediate attention.

"Doc. What brings you here? Is somebody sick?" He asked with concern.

"Actually, Mister Paris, I was looking for you."

"Oh. Well, pull up a chair." Tom said, gesturing to the chair in front of him. 

"Mister Paris, I assume you've had a great deal of experience being rejected by women."

"Oh, thanks a lot, Doc." Tom snapped sarcastically. The Doctor didn't seem to get the clue and kept talking.

"What I'd like to know is, what does one do to recover from the unpleasant symptoms of romantic rejection?"

"Why the sudden interest in romance?" Maybe Tom hasn't heard the news.

"I can't tell you. It's a matter of doctor-patient confidentiality.

"Ah. All right. Well, let's see. Sometimes there's not a lot you can do to get over a woman you really care about. I remember when Susie Crabtree dumped me back in my first year at the Academy. I broke out in hives. Couldn't get out of bed for a week. I almost failed Stellar Cartography. I walked around in a daze for the rest of that year. Of course, the first one is always the hardest to get over." He explained.

"I see."

"But, eventually, you start thinking about her less and less. Until finally, without realising it, she's not on your mind anymore."

"So, the symptoms do subside over time?"

"For the most part. But every now and then, even years later, something reminds you of her. A certain smell, a few notes of a song, and suddenly you feel just as bad as the day she told you she never wanted to see you again. If you want to know the honest truth, Doc, you never completely get over a woman you really cared about. Wait a minute, Doc. We're not talking about you, are we?" He connected with surprise.

"I told you, it was confidential."

"Oh. Boy, you've got it bad like Chakotay."

"Like the Commander? What do you mean?"

"He is obviously in love with the-Nevermind. Look, Doc, I don't mean to intrude, but if you tell me what's going on, maybe I can help."

\-----

(One hour later)

Kes's POV

I entered sickbay after checking the plants in the hypnotics bay. Denara was sitting on one of the Biobeds. 

"Hello, Kes." She greeted.

"Are you feeling all right?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just waiting for the Doctor."

"Oh."

"He's been gone a long time." She added.

"You really like him, don't you? Then why didn't you tell him that you felt the same way when he told you that he was attracted to you?" I asked.

"I don't know. It all happened so fast. He just blurted it out."

"He's very blunt. You shouldn't take it personally."

"How could he possibly have those kinds of feelings about me?"

"Maybe because you're a compassionate person, a brilliant doctor, you appreciate his humour. Should I go on?"

"Please don't." She begged.

"One thing you're not very good at is accepting a compliment. The next time someone has something nice to say about you, maybe you should just take them at their word and feel good about yourself." Denara said, gesturing to her real body.

"It's not easy to feel good about yourself when you're used to living your life like that."

"Denara, I can't pretend to know what your life's been like. But I do know there's nothing sadder than a missed opportunity. Maybe what you and the Doctor need is to spend some time together, alone." I suggested.

\-----

Bini Filters's 

"You are in denial and it is my job to make sure you get over yourself. You aren't looking at the positives here." I argued with Micheal after an hour.

"I am not in denial! I just don't want him as my dad!"

"Fine. Would you prefer Neelix?"

"BINI!"

"I am being serious!"

"Mommy has standards! She wouldn't date Neelix!"

"What about Suder?"

"NOPE."

"Chakotay is the best choice for your Mother."

"I am not arguing that but I do also not agree with you."

"That was the stupidest thing I have ever heard coming out of your mouth."

"Ouch."

"Sorry. It's the truth."

Micheal ignored me and we shifted our attention back to the conversation.

"It sounds to me like she might just be shy. I think you scared her off." Tom said.

"I did?"

"Your approach is all wrong."

"Well, what would be the right approach?"

"Women like romance. They want men to make an effort, take them someplace special."

"Where would I take her?"

"Come with me, Doc. I've got an idea."

\-----

Ensign Micheal Jonas's POV

(Doctor's personal log, stardate 49504.3. Inaugural entry. Kes and Mister Paris have conspired to get Denara and me alone together in a place Paris considers romantic. I've never felt more uneasy.)

"Oh, boy, am I glad to see you!" I exclaimed. Trying to ignore her odvious black eye from a punch. "I wasn't even sure if they were giving you my messages."

"I've got them all, Mike. You've been very helpful."

"Do you know what they're asking me to do?"

"You mean about the warp coils? I was thinking you could do it by forcing the magnetic constrictors out of alignment."

"Look, Seska, I don't mind feeding you information, but if you're planning some kind of attack-"

"I have no intention of raising my child on a Kazon ship." She interupted harshly. Referencing when she used Chakotay's DNA to impregnate herself and use it against the Voyager crew. (AN: Dummy me forgot that happened earlier.) "One way or another, I'm going to take Voyager. You can either help me, or you can suffer along with Janeway and the others. Don't worry, Mike. Everything's been planned to the letter. Here's how it's going to work. We'll be waiting for you on a planet called Hemikek Four."

\-----

Denara's POV

(Doctor's personal log, Stardate 49507.2. The more time I spend with Denara, the more my programming continues to adapt. I look forward to perfecting my romantic skills once we've completed the synaptic transfer.)

"Set the delta band frequency of the holo-emitter to seven terahertz."

"Seven terahertz." Kes reported as we stood over her body...my body.

"Wait a minute. Did you administer the cervaline as I instructed?" The Doctor asked.

"Five hundred milligrams every four hours."

'I don't understand it."

"What's wrong?" I asked, knowing fully well what was wrong.

"The brain, your brain, it's rejecting the graft. We can't go through with the transfer. I'm detecting elevated levels of nytoxinol."

"Where could that have come from?"

"Is it possible you made an error? Administered nytoxinol instead of cervaline?"

"No, I don't think so. But here's the hypospray I used. Check for yourself.'

"You're correct. It's cervaline. Has anyone else been in Sickbay during the last twenty four hours other than you and Denara?"

"Crewman Foster came in for some analgesic, and Ensign Wildman was here for her regular prenatal visit. Why?" Kes asked.

"Because if the nytoxinol was not administered by accident, I can only conclude that someone is deliberately trying to kill Denara."

"Who would want to kill her?" Kes inquired. 

"Perhaps someone who bears ill will towards Vidiians. Whoever it is, I intend to find out. I'm calling Lieutenant Tuvok."

"Please don't do that." I begged.

"We have to find out who's trying to obstruct your recovery." The Doctor cut in.

"I administered the nytoxinol."

"Didn't you know it would kill you?"

"You mean kill her." I corrected.

"She is you."

"Was me. I don't ever want to be her again! What are you doing?"

"Looking for the cervaline. I have to reduce the rate of tissue rejection before it's too late."

"Kes, would you excuse us?" I asked. Kes nodded and hesitantly nodded before leaving sickbay. "I don't want to go through with the transfer."

"If we don't get your neural patterns out of the holo-buffer, you'll be brain dead in a matter of days. I can't let that happen."

"I'd rather live two more days like this with you, than go on for who knows how long wasting away a piece at a time." I continued to argue.

"It's my duty to keep you alive."

"I thought you were more than my doctor. I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend." He replied.

"What kind of friend would ask me to go on living like this? And for what? So that I can go back to a world where everyone I ever loved has died? Where almost everyone I meet is going to die?" I yelled in anger.

"You're a doctor. You can help them."

"I can't help them. I can't cure them. All I can do is prolong their suffering. Just like you want to do to me now."

"Denara. I have no desire to see you suffer."

"Do you know what it's like? Do you?"

"No, but-"

"What it's like to be a nine year old child, and suddenly your best friend doesn't want to come to your house anymore. And when you ask your mother why, why won't Mala come and play with me anymore? And she tells you it's because, it's because the other children are afraid of you. Listen to me. Before I met you, I was just a disease. But now, everything's different. When people look at me, they don't see a disease anymore. They see a woman. A woman you made. A woman you love. A woman you're not afraid to touch." I explained to the best of my ability.

"Denara, I was never afraid to touch you."

"Why? Because you're a doctor?"

"Because I love you."

"You say that now. But if I go through with the transfer-"

"If you go through with the transfer-?"

"I will be sick again, and ugly."

"Denara, you're not ugly. You're simply ill."

"Oh, please. Stop patronising me! I know how people see me." I yelled.

"Denara, do you think if you go back into your own body, I'll feel different about you?"

"Won't you?"

"Listen to me. Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you. Not a few scars, not some diseased skin. Nothing."

"You have given me the most extraordinary gift that anyone has ever given me. You, you brought me to this ship where no one is sick and people are friendly. You've made me healthy and beautiful. I don't want to go back to the way things were."

"You said before you knew me that you were just a disease. Well, before you, I was just a projection of photons held together by force fields. A computerised physician doing a job, doing it exceptionally well, of course, but still it was just a profession, not a life. But now that you are here and my programming has adapted, I'm not just working anymore. I'm living, learning what it means to be with someone, to love someone. I don't think I can go back to the way things were, either. Denara, please. Don't die." He begged.

"I want us to be together."

"So do I."

"But if you put me back in that body, I'll have to go home and help my people."

"I know. But we'd still have two weeks together before we reached your colony. Denara, please, be with me for as long as you can." He pleaded. I finally nodded and backed away.

"Get it over with already."

\-----

The Doctor's POV

I was waiting in an empty Sandrine's. The door creaked open and the real body of Denara Pel entered. Looking back at me nervously. I stroked her cheek and guided her to the dance floor.

"Computer, play music programme Doctor Alpha."

We started to dance.

\---End of Chapter 60: Next: Art Gallery/Short Story---


	63. Investigations: Part One

AN: I wrote this chapter when I was pretty depressed so if it seems that there is some negative writing or more swearing than usual. Hell, even when I add in some AN in the story and it seems a bit aggressive, please just accept my apology. I haven't changed them because I am lazy. That seems to be a routine in this story. Have a good day everyone!

Chapter 62: Investigations: Part One.

(Two days after lifesigns)

Ensign Baytart's POV

\-----

I stood behind Neelix's camera as he recorded the first episode of his new show "A briefing with Neelix." Wether this was to get back at the Captain because she wouldn't let him on the senior staff breifings, who knows?

He was in his chef's outfit, cooking lunch as he started the show with a big cheerful grin.

"Good day, Voyager and welcome to A Briefing With Neelix. It's a catchy title, isn't it? I'll be coming to you each and every day with news of general interest. Interviews with our fascinating crew members. Musical performances. Recommendations for new holodeck programmes. And of course, previews of upcoming meals. Everything from Hlaka soup to Zabee nuts. A Briefing With Neelix will help you stay informed about ship's activities, er, keep you abreast of your colleague's accomplishments and broaden your knowledge about a wealth of subjects. But most of all, it will make you feel good, because what you see here will always be the most uplifting, optimistic view of everything that happens on our ship. After all, as your morale officer, isn't it my job to bring a little joy into everyone's day? Hmm? Captain Janeway has agreed to appear on the show with regular updates about the ship's progress, and Commander Chakotay will commend outstanding crew members. So snap to and keep those boots polished to a shine. You never know when you might be featured on A Briefing With Neelix. Ready, Ensign?" He called out to me.

"All set, Neelix." I quickly replied, holding up my juggling balls.

"In just a moment, an amazing talent. Ensign Pablo Baytart will astound you with his juggling ability. He'll keep PADDs, hyposprays, even phasers in the air for minutes at a time. But before that, what makes people feel better than a little romance? And what Lieutenant in a gold uniform was recently huddled in the Mess Hall with what crewman in blue having a very intimate conversation over a carafe of Silmic wine? Well, I'd never name names, but you know who you are. Best wishes to a handsome pair of lovebirds. And now, ladies and gentlemen, Ensign Pablo Baytart."

\-----

(Meanwhile: The Episode aired live at the time.)

Bini Filters's POV

"Did Neelix just out a pair? Oh, he just pissed off someone!" I exclaimed as we watched the episode live from Micheal and Sarah's bedroom.

Micheal sat beside me on the floor, shoving popcorn in his mouth, trying to be quiet as the Captain was getting ready for work in the living room.

"Can this be our new source of gossip?" Micheal asked between munches that made Sarah laugh from her bed.

"No, no, no. We can't spread news if everyone already knows the same things we know! Besides, Neelix isn't giving much info anyway on the matter." I argued.

"Fine. Doesn't the program seem...A bit much?"

"Yeah. Without a doubt."

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal the Captain coming in as she put the last pin in her hair. She put her hands on her hips and glared at us.

"Micheal Janeway. Why are you eating popcorn so early in the mourning?"

"Um..."

"Bini. What are you doing in my quaters so early? Don't you have work?"

"W-Well, u-umm. Y-Yo-You see...I-um...Oh boy..." I stammered like a idiot.

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the door.

"You can come after your shift. Get moving, Ensign. That's an order." She said with her Captain tone. I nodded and followed her order, immediately running out. Almost collading with Chakotay once I entered the corridor.

\-----

(One Hour later)

Neelix's POV

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ensign Pablo Baytart." I announced on the Doctor's monitor from my show. I looked up at him with a smile. "Well? What did you think?"

He leaned over and turned it off before Baytart's juggling act appears.

"I'm a doctor, not a performer. I don't have time for such nonsense." He snapped.

"I can see Hints for Healthful Living becoming a very popular segment, Doctor. " I encouraged.

"I don't think so."

"You'd be lifted to a whole new level in the crew's eyes. They'd hang on your every word. You'd enjoy popularity, a celebrity that you've never known before."

"I would?"

"You don't have to answer right away. Just think about it." I said as I walked out. Confident that I had won him over.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

"Ah, Mister Kim! Just the person I wanted to see." Neelix called out in the messhall. I abruptly got up and started for the door. Leaving a surprised Tom behind. Neelix caught up with me in the corridor.

"Did you watch A Briefing With Neelix this morning?"

"Uh, yes, yes, I did." I replied.

"Is there something about the programme you disliked?"

"I'm not sure I care for all the...frosting." I admitted as I stepped into the turbolift, Neelix following close.

"Frosting?" He repeated.

"Deck four. Recipes, music, jugglers. It's sort of like a steady diet of dessert, which is fine, but pretty soon you want some meat and potatoes." I explained.

"You do?"

"When I was in school, I was editor of the Academy newspaper for a year. I monitored subspace transmissions. I got reports on some of the first activity by the Maquis against the Cardassians. I wrote an editorial about it, and the students became polarised on the issue. They debated the pros and cons, and gained an insight into the entire history of the political rebellion. Now, that's the power of journalism."

"What did your professors say when you told them you were going to publish the editorial?"

"I didn't tell them. It's the job of a journalist to be independent." I said.

"Bridge to Mister Neelix. You have an incoming transmission." A crewman called onto the com. I let out a sigh of relief as I knew the conversation was coming to an end.

"I'm heading for my quarters. Put it through there."

"Yes, sir." The crewman replied.

\-----

Neelix's POV

'Neelix, my friend. How are you?" Laxeth, one of my old Talaxian friends said after I turned on the communication.

"Laxeth, you old dilithium scrubber. It's good to see you. Calling to trade me some of your ill-gotten goods again? I promise you, I never want to see another wheel of Pendrashian cheese." I insisted on jokingly. 

"Those days are behind me. I'm legitimate now. I'm communications master of a Talaxian convoy."

"Communications master? Well, you've certainly come up in the world. Congratulations."

"Looks like I'll be seeing you in a few days."

"How's that?"

"We've been asked to rendezvous with your ship. We're going to pick up a passenger." He said.

"Passenger? We don't carry any passengers."

"Apparently, it's a member of your crew. All I know is someone wants to leave your ship and come to work for us."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I cleared my throat and leaned over on the ready room desk. Looking at Neelix straight in the eye.

"Just how, exactly, did you hear that someone was leaving the ship?" I asked. Afraid that he would run our entire plan.

"An old friend of mine is serving with a Talaxian convoy. He told me they'd be rendezvousing with us in a few days."

"Janeway to Tuvok." I said over the comlink quickly.

"Yes, Captain?" Tuvok replied.

"Could you join us in my Ready room, please?"

"Right away. Tuvok out." Tuvok ended the comlink and then swiftly entered the Ready room seconds later. Moving to stand beside me.

"Lieutenant, Mister Neelix has heard on good authority that one of our crew will be leaving the ship in a few days. Naturally, he's curious about the identity of this person. What are the security issues here?"

"I don't believe there are any serious concerns, Captain. There is no need to withhold this information any longer." Tuvok agreed.

"Lieutenant Paris has asked to be put off the ship." I bluntly told Neelix.

"Tom?"

"I'm sure you're aware that he's had some problems lately." I said.

"Well, yes."

"He has been disruptive, and often sets a bad example for the rest of the crew." Tuvok added.

"But he seemed so determined to get those things behind him. It means a lot to him to be respected by this crew."

"All I can tell you is that when he was relieved of duty, he asked me to make arrangements for him to leave the ship. I tried to talk him out of it, but he was adamant. We detected the Talaxian convoy, and they were more than happy to get a pilot of Tom's ability."

"I can't believe this. I never thought. Captain, may I speak with him?"

"Of course. He's in his quarters." I granted. He nodded and rushed out on a mission.

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

"Come in." I granted after the door bell rang. Allowing a disgruntled Neelix in. I continued to pack as I looked up to greet him.

"Hello, Tom."

"Neelix! How's it going?" I asked. His expression told me it is not going well. "Not good, it looks like. What's wrong?"

"I hear you're leaving the ship?" He asked.

"Good news travels fast, I guess. Yeah, I figured there was quite a bit more opportunity for advancement on a Talaxian convoy than there was on the only Starfleet ship in the quadrant."

"When did you make this decision?"

"Truthfully? About a minute and a half after I set foot on this ship a year ago. I knew it was a mistake to try to fit into Starfleet again, and I should have listened to myself. A few more months in that rehab colony would have been a hell of a lot better than being here." I explained.

"Tom, you and I have had our differences, but I thought we put those behind us. I just hope I haven't contributed to your decision?" He said. I shook my head and smiled.

"Neelix, no. This isn't about anybody except me. I've done this to myself, just like always. No matter where I go or who I'm with, I make a mess of things. The unmistakable conclusion has to be that deep down, I don't want any friends, or a family, or a home. Otherwise, I wouldn't keep sabotaging the possibilities."

"I thought you found those things here."

"I tried. Or maybe I just told myself I was trying. I'm not sure. Either way, it's just not working. Frankly, I'd like to get out before I completely destroy my image. There might actually be one or two people who still have a good opinion of me."

"I'm one of them, Tom. And I wish you wouldn't go." He pleaded.

"Well, I thank you. But the truth is, I've always considered myself a drifter. You know what that's like, Neelix. Freedom to do what you want, when you want. No rules to follow, nobody depending on you, right?" I insisted. Neelix hobbled over and gave me a tearful bear hug.

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

The Doctor fixed my bruise as Micheal and Sarah stared back at me in concern, just minutes earlier we were all battered from a freak accident on the holodeck when someone (Obviously Micheal) decided to blow up the ship, causing the holodeck to drop us from a high height.

"Next time you have a bright idea like this, Ensign. Stop yourself!" The Doctor barked. I rolled my eyes and jumped off the biobed, followed by Mollie and the other two.

"Yes, yes, yes. I have heard it all before. Moving on..." I said, waving him away. Which he was obviously annoyed at. The sickbay door opened to reveal a distraught Neelix entering.

"Well, there you are. I've been waiting for what seems like hours." The Doc barked at Neelix, seeming to not notice him.

"Doctor-" He started but was quickly interrupted.

"I want to discuss the details of my participation on your programme. I've been giving it a great deal of thought, and I've come up with a number of ideas I think you'll find quite intriguing."

"Well, that's good news, I-I'm delighted you've decided to become a contributor. But I'm afraid I don't have time to discuss it right now."

"But I've already prepared today's topic. How to keep your nostrils happy.' The Doctor exclaimed, causing Micheal, Sarah and I to start laughing at how stupid that is.

"That is fascinating, but I'm afraid there's a more important story I have to work on today."

"You mean I'm not going to appear today?"

"When you see it, I'm sure you will understand."  
EMH [on monitor]: Hmm. But I will be on tomorrow?

"Definitely. Without fail. I promise you."

"Very well. But tomorrow I'll want to cover two topics. I have a most entertaining idea. Uncovering the hidden mysteries of the adrenal gland."

"Fine. Fine. Good bye, Doctor."

"Wait, what is it that you needed Mr. Neelix anyhow?" The Doctor stopped him.

"Nevermind."

\-----

(Next Day)

Chakotay's POV

I stopped my work and stared at the screen in shock as Neelix's show played.

\-----

A Crewmember's POV

We all stopped in deafening silence as the news each hit us in different ways from Neelix's new show.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

Tuvok and I watched Neelix inform the crew that Tom was leaving.

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

I stood in Janeway's living room. Staring at the screen in shock as the news continued on and Neelix let out a heart-wrenching speech. Micheal and Sarah couldn't speak and we could do nothing but stare in horror.

\-----

Kes's POV

Harry and I stood in front of Tom in the transporter room. Saying our last goodbye's.

\-----

"Good morning, Voyager." I started a "Briefing with Neelix" grimly. "I want to tell you about a friend of mine. I first met this man almost a year ago, and tell you the truth, I didn't like him much. He seemed a little too cocky, a little too sure of himself. A lot of people had questions about him. He'd proven he'd pretty much sell himself out to the highest bidder, go wherever the wind blew him, so people wondered, could you trust this person when things got tough? Would he stand side by side with you, or would he let you down when you needed him most? But the fact of the matter is, he proved himself right from the beginning. I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for him. And the same goes for many of you. It took me a while to realize it. Like a lot of people, I was too caught up in first impressions to see the truth that was right in front of me. I overlooked his bravery because I was focusing of his brashness. I ignored his courage because I saw it as arrogance. And I resented his friendliness because I mistook it for licentiousness. So while this man was giving us his best every minute of every day, I was busy judging him. And now he's leaving. I'm proud to say that in spite of my narrow-mindedness, Thomas Eugene Paris became my friend. I'm going to miss him. No more laughs over a game of pool. No more sitting up into the wee hours swapping stories. No more complaints about my cooking. Goodbye, Tom. I think I speak for more of us than you might imagine when I say you're going to leave an empty space when you go. I hope you find what you're looking for."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

The rest of the senior staff were sitting in the briefing room for the usual day report.

"Lieutenant, Operations has detected a minute increase in the engine core temperature. Are you aware of it?" I asked B'Elanna as I quickly went over the report in my hand.

"Yes, Captain. There's a slight imbalance in the magnetic constrictors. It's causing the plasma stream to overheat. I have a team working on it."

"Keep me posted. Mister Neelix, I'm very pleased with your programme, especially your tribute to Lieutenant Paris." I said to Neelix. He nodded in respect.

"Thank you."

"Captain, have you decided who's going to replace Paris?" Chakotay asked.

"I have several people in mind. Baytart is one. Hamilton."

"Captain, do you think? I mean, it's possible Tom might change his mind to come back. Maybe you shouldn't replace him so quickly." Harry suggested.

"Harry, Lieutenant Paris made his decision with no indication that he had any doubts about it, or that he might change his mind in the near future. We have to accept that and move on. What's our tactical status?" I asked to Tuvok. We were the only one's who knew (With Tom) who was really going on.

"All systems are functional."

"Engineering to Torres." Ensign Jonas's voice suddenly cut through.

"Go ahead." B'Elanna replied.

"We have a problem here."

"What is it?"

"The magnetic constrictors have lost alignment. The plasma stream is way too hot. It's starting to infect the injector valves."

"I'm on my way."

"We're finished here. Dismissed." I ordered. Everyone moved to get up.

"Lieutenant, if I may? This sounds like news of substance to me." Neelix suggested to B'Elanna rolled her eyes and nodded. Gesturing him to follow me.

"Just stay out of our way."

\-----

Ensign Jonas's POV (The dipshit that betrayed Voyager.)

"It's gotten worse, I can't get the injector valves closed. Antimatter's starting to seep into the warp core." I said, mustering all my acting skill as B'Elanna marched down engineering towards the warp core with Neelix following closely behind.

"Have you tried adjusting the power transfer conduits?" She asked.

"Yes. No effect." I lied as she got to a console and tried to fix the issue.

"We have to try to contain the reaction in the core. Don't let the PTC temperature get above three point two million Kelvins."

"It's at two point nine million now." I reported. "PTC temperature now at three million Kelvins. We're going to have to vent some plasma."

"If you vent some plasma that hot through the nacelles, the warp coils are going to fry."

"Better that than a core breach!" I argued.

"Reinforce the structural field around the power transfer conduits, and then prepare to begin venting plasma!"

"PTC temperature now three point two million Kelvins."

"It's cascading. Get away from that console!" B'Elanna ordered. I frantically tried to stop the breach, trying to forfill my promise to Seska.

"I can stop it from here!"

"Get away, Jonas!" She yelled again. The console exploded. Sending me and two others flying, slamming into the floor with burn marks.

"Computer, initiate plasma venting!" B'Elanna yelled as I groaned in pain.

"Are we all right?" Neelix asked.

"PTC temperature is dropping. Approaching safe levels. We're under control."

"Neelix to Sickbay. Prepare for emergency transport. We have three wounded."

\---30 minutes later---

The Doctor finished up on one engineer who had a burnt hand and walked over to me.

"Vital signs steady. Second degree burns to face and chest." Kes reported as she held a medical tricorder up to my burns.

"Treat him with the dermal regenerator. Ah, the situation has been stabilized. None of the victims is in danger any longer." The Doctor ordered. Kes nodded and hurried off to get the supplies. I hissed in pain and shifted my postion.

"May I interview one of them now?" Neelix cut in.

"One of the patients? I'd think you'd be more interested in my assessment of the medical situation." The Doctor boasted.

"Well, I am, of course. Would you care to make a statement?" Neelix asked politely.

"Yes. The first task is to triage, or to assess the relative condition of each of the victims, and then to prioritise treatment accordingly-"

"Thank you, Doctor. I'm sure that will be of great interest to the crew."

"I wasn't finished. Next, the treatment per se must be supervised-"

"Very interesting." Neelix cut in again, before turning to me with a bright smile and a padd recording. "Now, I know the crew would love to hear a few words from the man who risked his life to save the ship. Would you consent to an interview?"

"I was just doing my job, Neelix. Lieutenant Torres is the one you should talk to." I insisted.

"Janeway to Neelix." The Captain interrupted.

"Ah. Right here, Captain." Neelix replied on the channel.

"Could you join us on the Bridge, please?"

"I'm on my way. Neelix out." Neelix said and swiftly closed the channel. "I'll contact you later about the interview."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

(AN: Who the fuck let Neelix into the briefing room earlier? But it is important to the storyline so screw it!)

"The plasma burst irradiated the engine nacelles. The inner layer of the warp coils was burned away." I said out loud to process the situation as the senior staff sat on the bridge.

"Which means the warp engines are useless until we can rebuild them." B'Elanna replied.

"They're made from a substance known as verterium cortenide. Do you know where we can find a source?"

"Verterium cortenide, if I'm not mistaken, that's a densified composite material." Neelix pitched up.

"That's right. It's composed of polysilicate verterium and monocrystal cortenum."

"Do you know any nearby source?"

"Let's see. Er, there's a yellow dwarf system called Hemikek with an M-class planet quite rich in minerals. Mining rights belong to a consortium of non-aggressive people. I'm sure we could make arrangements to purchase some verterium and cortenum." Neelix explained.

"Good work, Neelix." I congratulated.

"Captain, message coming in from the Talaxian convoy."

"Put it on screen."

"Captain Janeway." Laxeth said with concern on the viewscreen.

"What's happened?" She asked.

"We were attacked by the Kazon-Nistrim." 

"Do you have casualties? How can we help?"

"We have no serious casualties, and they didn't take any of our cargo. The one thing they were interested in was your former crewman, Thomas Paris. They took him aboard their ship and then left. I thought you'd want to know."

\-----

(Meanwhile)

Tom Paris's POV

"Tom Paris." Seska sneered at me as she entered the room I was being held in that had nothing but a chair and a console.

"Hello, Seska. You're looking radiantly maternal." I snapped out sarcastically.

"In another month, Chakotay will have a son, or a daughter. I really didn't want to know which. Makes it more interesting, don't you think?" She smiled.

"I wouldn't know."

"I have no idea which one Chakotay would prefer. At least he's not with...that bitch." Seska muttered under her breathe with hate. We both know who we are talking about. "He and I rarely see eye to eye. You've had your problems with him lately, too. I know all about what's happened. Your sudden inability to be Starfleet's good boy."

"It's not sudden. I never really fit in there."

"Then Lieutenant Tom Paris was just a pretence?'

"No. No, it was me trying very hard to be someone I finally couldn't be."

"I never liked you, Tom. I didn't trust you. I don't trust you now." She snapped.

"I can assure you the feeling is mutual."

"Fine, but we might be able to help each other, if you're telling the truth."

"Is that why you kidnapped me and dragged me here, so we could be pals now?" I gritted my teeth.

"I thought it might make sense to you."

"And if it doesn't?"

"The Kazon tend to be excessive in their use of force. It's nothing I can change. But I can promise you'll be well-treated on this ship if we decide we can work together."

"What exactly would that mean?" I asked.

"You're an excellent pilot. We could make good use of your skills. And of course, you have information about Voyager that could be quite valuable."

"It seems to me like you're already getting a lot of valuable information about Voyager from somewhere."

"Think about it, Tom. Think about where you want to be when the Nistrim seizes Voyager and start taking control of the quadrant sector by sector. Just let me know." She said, briskly walking out of the room. I quickly took a small device out of my shirt Cluff and attached it to the console.

\-----

Neelix's POV

(Captain's log, stardate 49485.2. In spite of the fact that Tom Paris has been abducted by the Kazon, we must continue on course for the Hemikek system.)

"Something just doesn't make sense. I mean, he wasn't off the ship for a day when the Kazon attacked that convoy. How did they find out so fast that Tom was there?" I explained to Kes as I paced my kitchen.

"Maybe someone on the convoy told them." Kes suggested.

"A Talaxian convoy would never let the Kazon know where they are. That would be like committing suicide."

"Maybe they came to rob the cargo, but when they realized there was a Starfleet officer-"

"That wouldn't have stopped them from taking the cargo too. And according to my friend Laxeth, it was a swift, efficient strike. It sounds like they knew Tom was there, and they came just to get him."

"But who would've told them?"

"One possibility I can think of is that it was someone on this ship."

"On Voyager? Who would do that?"

"I don't know. But a responsible journalist would find out." I said, rushing out of the messhall to find answers.

\---End of Chapter 62: Next: Investigations: Part Two.--- 


	64. Investigations: Part Two.

Chapter 63: Investigations: Part One.

Bini's POV

\------

I took the night shift, helping the remaining engineering crew working late. After a lot of convincing, A LOT of convincing, the Captain agreed to let Micheal help me tonight so that he could learn something. I sat in front of an opened up bulkhead with fried EPS relays.

"OK, Hand me the spanner," I order. I fit my arm deep into the wires and yanked, pulling some broken parts out. Michael shifted through the engineering kit and found the spanner. Quickly handing it to me. I shoved the broken parts aside and used the spanner to connect the relays.

"What we have to go Micheal, is replace the broken parts and connect the relays together to replace the broken stuff until...Gah...we can refit new ones. Does that make sense?" I asked. He nodded and I pointed to another experiment. He handed it to me and I was back to digging inside the bulkhead.

The door opened so we turned to see who it was, Neelix hobbled in and was surprised to see B'Elanna also working late.

"B'Elanna! I didn't expect to find you here. Are you working the night shift?" He asked.

"I have been since the accident." She snapped in annoyance and jabbed her finger against the console.

"Oh."

"What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you could show me how to access the subspace communications logs." He requested.

"Why would you be interested in the comm. logs?"

"Well, just part of my news programme."

"Well, I can get you into them, but then you're on your own. I'm still trying to bring the magnetic constrictors into alignment."

"I understand. Just get me started."

"How far back do you want to go?" She asked, moving across engineering and moving over us to access the console we were under.

"Oh, maybe a month or two."

"Okay. The file's open. Transmissions are logged on by date and time. Anything else?"

"No. I'll be fine. Thank you very much." Neelix said. B'Elanna turned to Jonas who stood nearby working as well.

"Mike, we're going into the computer core to look over the magnetic constrictor circuitry. Hold down the fort. All right?" She vocalized to Jonas.

"Okay, Lieutenant."

"Voyager to Mithren. Mithren again. Voyager to Kotati." Neelix muttered as he continued work.

"Are you looking for something particular?" Jonas asked with curiosity.

"I, I don't know exactly what I'm looking for. Something anomalous."

"Why?"

"An incident I'm investigating. Tell me, Mister Hero. If someone wanted to make a secret subspace transmission, how would he do it?" Neelix asked. It was clear that the pair didn't know Micheal and I was there so we watched the situation.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Oh, I can't be too forthcoming right now, but if I find what I think I'm going to, well, let me just say that this ship will be stunned."

"A secret transmission, huh? Well, that would be tough, Neelix. There are all kinds of security routines in place and anytime a subspace antenna array is in use, the sensors make a record of it. I'm not seeing anything anomalous here." He said. Then Neelix pointed to something on the screen.

"What about that?" He asked.

"What?"

"That gap, as if some of the log entries have been deleted.' Neelix exclaimed.

"Well, that's just a data fragmentation."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, it probably happened when the plasma overloaded the system. Little glitches like this'll be popping up for weeks, I'd imagine."

"Here it is again.'

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"Maybe Lieutenant Torres can explain it." B'Elanna suggested. Jonas started to look around worried. Why would he be worried?

"There's nothing to explain. Believe me, Neelix. You're making too much of it.'

"Ah. Here it is again." Neelix exclaimed. "Gaps in the log entries. And frankly it looks like more than data fragmentation to me. The gaps are showing up in logs entered over the last months, but not before that."

Suddenly, Micheal and I heard the annoyed voice of the Doctor cut through the awkward moment.

"So, there you are. I've been looking for you, Mister Neelix."

"Doctor! How can I help you?" Neelix tried to say as politely as possible.

"You again neglected to include me in your news programme. If you remember, I was to have two segments today because I was excluded yesterday." He complained.

"That's right, that's right. I've been so preoccupied with this other matter."

"In the interest of time, I'm willing to forgo my story on the adrenal gland. I will concentrate instead on my latest idea. The Klingon glottis, friend or foe?"

"That's very interesting, but we're going to have to put it off until tomorrow."

"That's what you said yesterday."

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but I really have to go now." Neelix ended and cut the channel. Hurrying out as quickly as he could.

\-----

Neelix's POV

"All through the subspace communication logs, there were these gaps, as though something had been erased." I said.

"We have recently experienced a plasma overload. That could easily account for the anomalous readings in the logs." Tuvok said.

"Ah ha! I knew you'd say that. Answer this, Mister Vulcan. Why would those gaps, those deletions, occur only in the sub-com logs and only in the last month? I checked every log system we have. Sensor logs, power allocation logs, warp maintenance logs, environmental control logs. They're all perfectly fine." I explained.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I believe someone on this ship has been making covert transmissions and erasing the evidence."

"To what end?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "but I suspect whoever it was has been communicating with the Kazon."

"That's an extremely serious charge."

"I know. That's why I've come to you."

"Mister Neelix, I strongly suspect that your enthusiasm for your new journalistic endeavour is leading you to see villains where none exist. However, even the possibility that someone on board might secretly be communicating with the Kazon deserves investigation. I will pursue the matter."

"And I will help you."

"I think not. This is now a matter of ship security. I must ask you to withdraw and let me handle it according to Starfleet protocols."

"As a journalist, I have an ethical obligation to keep digging for the facts in this case."

"And I have the higher obligation to keep you from putting yourself and others at risk. You will drop this matter." Tuvok ordered.

"I see. All right, I leave it in your hands. Good hunting." I huffed and walked out. Higher obligation? Ha, I'll show him higher obligation. Huh, he'll have Eskarian egg on his face when I get to the heart of this. It's the job of a journalist to be independent.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Good night Micheal." I whispered and kissed him on the forehead once he snuggled into his bed. "Love you."

"Love you too, Mommy."

I left the room quietly as to not wake up Sarah and let Micheal fall asleep. I closed the bedroom door just as the doorbell rang.

"Come in." I said softly, put my hair into a messy bun and tightening my robe around my pyjamas.

Tuvok entered my quarters.

"Tuvok? What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Mr. Neelix is investigating the spy." He bluntly put it.

"The spy? He knows? How much does he know?" I asked with alarm.

"He suspects there is a spy. I ordered him to drop the matter but I suspect he will not. He is very determined in his ways." Tuvok replied.

"Then we need Tom to hurry up. If Neelix releases the news on his show...That would cause massive distrust among the crew." I exclaimed in worry.

\-----

Micheal Janeway's POV

I gasped once I heard the news that there might be a spy through the bedroom door. Causing Sarah to stir in our bedroom. I quickly hurried to her bed and told her to keep quiet.

"Micheal? What happening?" She muttered, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"There's a spy on Voyager! We need to find Bini!" I said. Pulling back her covers.

"No-I am tired..." She complained with a yawn. I groaned and yanked her up, grabbing her shoes and putting them on her feet trying to wake her up as quietly as possible.

"Come on! We need Bini to help us find whoever is doing this. We need to-Hurry up!" I ordered. She glared at me as she got up.

I put my ear to the door again, hearing Tuvok leave our quarters and Mommy go to her room. I grabbed Sarah's hand and dragged her into the living room, gesturing her to keep quiet as we made our way across the room and into the dim corridor, going to Bini's quarters.

\-----

Bini's POV

I yawned and placed my empty hot chocolate on my side table. I curled up in my bed and started to fall asleep. Happy to finally have a few hours of bliss.

"Bini! Wake up!"

Oh, you have got to be kidding me!

I opened one of my eyes to see Micheal and Sarah staring down at me in my dark quarters, I jumped up in alarm. Thinking that I was just seeing things and maybe going insane. But no. No, I am not going insane.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I snapped. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Around 11 pm. But that doesn't matter! There is a spy on Voyager, you, me and Sarah are going to help Neelix find whoever it is."

"A spy? What-" I started but Micheal started tugging on my arm.

"Stop arguing and started helping!"

"OK! OK! Geez..."

\---30 minutes later---

"Idiotic on my part really." I complained as we walked into Engineering, looking for Neelix.

"Lieutenant, I wonder if you could-" Neelix voice cut through and was quickly interrupted by B'Elanna. We looked around a corner and saw them talking.

"I'm a little busy right now, Neelix. What do you need?" She asked.

"I was wondering if it's possible to look underneath a log that seems to have been erased, to see if there's anything left of it.'

"Mister Hogan," B'Elanna ordered to Hogan standing nearby. "Could you please help Neelix out for a minute?"

"You want to recover deleted logs?" Hogan asked Neelix.

"Ah, that would be ideal."

"Well, let me give it a try. Usually it's possible to recover data, unless extraordinary measures were taken to erase it. Now, this is strange. Computer, run a signal modulation analysis of this file."

"Security authorization required." The computer spat out. I hurried to the pair and interrupted.

"Hey guys. I got this." I said. Quickly saying my security code.

"Authorisation accepted. Running analysis."

"What?"

"I can't recover the logs, because these messages were sent without using any of the antenna arrays." Hogan exclaimed.

"How could someone do that?" I asked.

"By sending the transmissions through the ship's power grid. The messages were encoded in the waste energy from the propulsion systems, which is almost indistinguishable from galactic background noise." Hogan explained.

"Ingenious. Would there be a way to determine who sent the messages?"

"I'm looking for signal correlation traces. They'd indicate a comm. link to the EPS conduits, maybe give us a location. I don't know if I can. There. There's one. The source of the comm. link is on deck four, section three C. Sorry, but I can't get more specific than that."

"Mister Hogan, I need your help over here." Jonas called out.

"Thanks for your help. I'll check out deck four. Go room by room, console by console."

"I'd look for evidence of recent deletions. If you see any, run a recovery programme. See what you get." Hogan suggested. Neelix nodded and started to leave but Micheal quickly stopped him in his tracks.

"We are helping you!" Micheal demanded without question.

"You aren't supposed to be here! The Captain-"

"What Mommy doesn't know, won't hurt her. Move on. Let us help." Micheal pleaded.

\---Two hours later---

After searching for hours, having to caffeinate two children and me with hot Chocolate, we finally got to Tom's former quarters. I hacked into the quarters and allowed Neelix and the children in. We immediately went to his monitor.

"Computer, activate monitor." Neelix ordered.

"Unable to comply. Monitor is cleared for Lieutenant Thomas Paris only." The computer replied.

"Override existing clearance. Security authorization omega four seven." I ordered.

"Authorisation accepted. Files recovered."

"Unbelievable." Neelix muttered as we looked upon the evidence that Tom Paris was a spy.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"My friends, I derive no satisfaction from what I am about to tell you. I know I originally promised you that I would only bring you good news. However, I feel it's important that you know the truth. I have uncovered evidence that casts serious doubt on the loyalties of Lieutenant Thomas Paris. I have discovered secret communications to the Kazon that were sent from his quarters just prior to his leaving the ship." Neelix said on his proram. I looked back at Tuvok. He was right.

"Get him up here now." I ordered.

"There was a series of messages sent to the Kazon for some weeks before his departure, the last-"

\---10 minutes later---

"How did you trace those transmissions to Tom's quarters?" I demanded.

"It was, er, I believe it was called signal correlation traces. Mister Hogan was helping me, and he detected them." Neelix stammered out as Chakotay and Tuvok joined me in my ready room.

"When I looked for signal correlation traces, there were none. That means someone placed them in the system after my initial investigation." Tuvok commented.

"What initial investigation? Captain, what's going on?" Chakotay asked.

"What I'm about to say will come as a surprise to you, Commander. There has been a spy aboard Voyager, but it isn't Tom Paris." I revealed.

"It isn't?"

"No. Lieutenant Paris is in fact part of our plan."

"Plan." Chakotay repeated with boiling anger.

"Some weeks ago, Tuvok discovered evidence of covert transmissions leaving Voyager through the EPS system. We realised there was someone on this ship communicating with the Kazon-Nistrim." I explained.

"However, we were unable to ascertain who that person was."

"We needed a way to flush out the spy, and we had exhausted all conventional means. That's when we thought of using Tom, finding a way to get him on the Kazon ship."

"Are you saying Paris's insulting behaviour, the gambling, being late for duty, mouthing off at me, was all a ruse?"

"That is correct. It was important that his decision to leave the ship appear plausible, so he began behaving like a malcontent."

"And the reason I wasn't let in on this little plan?" Chakotay demanded.

"I was the one who recommended to Captain Janeway that you not be told. I suspected that the spy was a Maquis, and felt it was wrong to put you in a position of setting a trap for someone who had once served under you."

"In other words, you didn't trust me."

"Chakotay, the simple fact is, we needed a good performance. I'm afraid we used you to help Tom provide it. And you did a damn good job. Now it seems Mister Neelix's investigation has made someone nervous. Nervous enough to put a trail in the computer system for him to follow." I tried to soften the blow.

"Could it be Hogan?"

"I don't think so. He was just the person walking by who Lieutenant Torres asked to help me."

"The spy maybe a little cozy now, since you took the bait and pointed the finger at Tom. But we don't want him cozy. I'd rather he feel some pressure."

"Perhaps we should take advantage of Mister Neelix's unintentional blunder."

"Exactly. I want you to keep investigating, Neelix. Do what you've been doing. Poke around, ask questions. But let people think you're not so sure you were right about Tom Paris."

"That would put Neelix in a potentially dangerous situation."

"We would keep an open comm. link to you at all hours. My security team could act immediately if anything were to happen."

"It's up to you, Neelix. This is purely voluntary."

"Anything I can do to help, Captain, and get Tom home safely, I want to do."

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

I used the device to access the console and saw the video transmissions appear.  
"What did you expect? Did you think this has all been about exchanging holiday greetings?" Seska demanded on the transmission.

"No, of course not. But I-" Micheal Jonas replied. The spy.

"This is how it's going to work. We'll be waiting for you on a planet called Hemikek four." 

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Seska walking in with two guards.

"Well, Tom. It's always good to have one's instincts verified." She sneered.

"Clever plan, Seska," I spat back. "leading Voyager into an ambush. But even so, this ship will be outmanned and outgunned."

"That's why we have ground troops on Hemikek and more ships on the way. Now, don't you wish you'd taken my offer?"

My machine exploded. Momentarily blinding the group. I tackled the two guards to the group. Grabbing one of their weapns and pointing it at them.

"Thanks for the hospitality." I joked, running into the corridor.

"Go get him!" Seska yelled at them. I shoot one of them and knocked out the other one. Running to the shuttle bay and stealing a shuttle, heading back to Voyager.

\-----

Neelix's POV

I continued my investigating, this time without Bini or the children. This is much too dangerous with them here. I need to do this alone.

"Lieutenant Torres is waiting for these interlink sequencers. Get them to her right away." Jonas ordered a nearby crewmember.

"Excuse me." I interrupted.

"Oh, hello, Neelix." Jonas exclaimed.

"I was wondering if one of you could help me."

"We're a little busy right now. What is it that you need?" He asked.

"The signal correlation traces that implicated Tom Paris. They were added to the file after the fact."

"You're kidding." Hogan interrupted.

"So I was trying to figure out how that could have happened, and who might have done it."

"This couldn't be a worse time, Neelix. We're getting everything ready for rebuilding the warp coils." Jonas snapped.

"Do you mind if I use the diagnostic terminal over there?" I asked, pointing to a nearby console.

"Go ahead. Just don't tap into any engineering systems." 

"I'll be careful." I promised.

"Torres to Engineering." B'Elanna voice said over the com link.

"Jonas here, Lieutenant." 

"I need the electrodynamic load specs. They weren't with the other things you sent."

"Sorry, Lieutenant. I'll get them to you right now." Jonas said, handing some supplies to Hogan. "Take these to Lieutenant Torres."

"Right."

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and red alert started to flash and go off.

"What's going on?" I asked with alarm.

"Bridge to Engineering." The Captain's voice said over the com link.

"Jonas here, Captain."

"I need you to increase transporter range. Shunt all available power to Transporter room two." She ordered.

"Right away."

"Let me know as soon as you've done it. We have an incoming shuttle, and we've identified human life signs. It may be Tom Paris."

"Yes, ma'am."

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

I swore as the shuttle buckled under the pressure of weapons fire coming from the Kazon ship following closely behind me.

"Paris to Voyager. Paris to Voyager! Do you read me yet? Paris to Voyager! Paris to Voyager! Come in!" I yelled. Trying to keep the com link open.

"Voyager to Paris. We hear you." The Captain's voice cut through.

"Captain, change your course immediately. The Kazon have ground troops waiting for you on Hemikek and more ships on the way." I snapped.

"We'll get you out of there as soon as we can, Tom. You're still out of transporter range, but we won't change course until we've locked onto you."

"I can take care of myself. Just get Voyager to safety!" I said, suddenly, the console exploded in front of me. I was thrown back and hit the back wall. Everything started to go black as I realized I was seriously injured.

"As soon as you're on board. Tom, what happened? Are you all right? Lieutenant Paris, report."`

\-----

Neelix's POV

"Mister Jonas, we need that transporter now."

"I'm working on it, Captain. I'm having trouble resetting the EPS manifold." Jonas replied, struggling to work it.

"Stay on it! Janeway out."

"Mister Jonas, I'm no expert, but it doesn't look to me like you're working on the transporter subsystems." I accused.

"Neelix, I know what I'm doing." He snapped. He ran to another console and put up a forcefeild in front of the doors. I scrambled in alarm.

"What did you do? What is this forcefield for?" I demanded.

"It's just a precaution. Please, Neelix! Stay out of this!" He demanded.

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

"Tom, can you hear me? Report."

I groaned and tapped my combadge, being dragged back to reality slowly.

"I'm here, Captain!"

"We'll be in normal transporter range in another minute."

"Captain, the spy, it's Michael Jonas. He's the one that sabotaged the ship!"

"Noted. Janeway to Tuvok. Get to Engineering immediately. It's Michael Jonas."

"On our way." Tuvok replied on the channel.

"The shuttle hull is starting to breach. It might not make it, Captain."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

Micheal, Sarah and I ran down the corridor at full speed towards Engineering. We were listening in one of the com conversations to get some clues and Boy, did we get some news.

I was immediately thrown back by a force field blocking the door. I hit the floor hard.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled. Micheal quickly helped me up.

\-----

Neelix's POV

"I recognize that subroutine. You're into the weapons system. You're disabling them!" I yelled!

"For God's sake, Neelix, back off!" He yelled. Standing above me with fury.

"Neelix to-" Suddenly he took a large wrench and slammed it against my skull. I fell to the floor, I watched through shaky vision as he grabbed my combadge and ran up to the upper level of engineering. I managed to get through the pain and grabbed the large wrench that he stole from the kit. Running after him.

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

"Voyager to Paris. Tom, can you hear me? We're energizing now." She said. I felt the transporter take me from the shuttle just as it blew up. I rematerialized onto the pad with a thud.

"Transporter room two, do you have him?"

"We have him, Captain. He's all right." The chief reported. I nodded towards the chief. He smiled and nodded back. Suddenly the ship jolted under weapons fire. I scrambled up and ran out towards the bridge.

\-----

"Bridge to Transporter room two. Lock onto Mister Jonas in Engineering and beam him out of there." I ordered. Stumbling a the weapons fire increased.

"Aye, Captain. All I got was his comm. badge, Captain." The crewmember replied on the channel.

"Captain, we've lost weapons. It looks like the phaser arrays have been disabled from Engineering." Harry reported.

"Evasive manoeuvres, Ensign. Mister Kim, get those weapons back online." I ordered.

\-----

Neelix's POV

I climbed up the ladder and hits Jonas' knee with the wrench. We wrestled for it as a plasma conduit ruptured. The wrench falls into it. Jonas lunges for me but I managed to throw him over the railing into the green gas. I ran over to the nearest console revering what Jonas has done. I killed someone...again.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Weapons are back online, Captain."

"Fire at will." I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

The Kazon's weapons and engines were quickly disabled.

\-----

Bini's POV

(Next Day.)

"-And fortunately I was able to steal one of the Kazon shuttles and escape." Tom explained on the monitor.

"An amazing story. Amazing." Neelix congratulated.

"I'd like to say something more, if I might."

"Of course."

"Er, I know that I've been acting like a jerk for the last couple of months. Unfortunately, I had to behave that way if the spy was going to believe that I really wanted to leave the ship. So, I'd like to apologize to anyone that I might have offended. Especially Commander Chakotay. I gave him a pretty hard time. Not that it wasn't a certain amount of fun, mind you."

"There you have it, ladies and gentlemen, the true hero of this whole endeavour, Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris. Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have. Oh, I'd like to apologize to the Doctor for not getting around to him once again today. But I promise you he'll be here tomorrow with lots of fascinating information about the Bolian digestive system. Good day, Voyager." 

The monitor shut off and Micheal, Sarah and I started to cheer at the pretty great apologies and victory over the Kazon.

The Captain walked into their bedroom with annoyance.

"Could you keep it down in here? Some of us have work to do."

We all really quickly apologized.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I stood in my uniform without my jacket. My hair in a high ponytail, leaning against my wall as Chakotay glared at me from across the room in my own quarters.

"How could you not...trust me enough to tell me about this plan of yours?" He demanded.

"Chakotay, I am sorry. I will say it hundreds of times if I have to. I wanted to tell you. I trust you with my life, my crews life, even my own children's life. Just because I-"

"Captain...Kathryn...I need time to process what has happened." He insisted. I mutely nodded. Unsure of how to respond. "I need time."

\---End of Chapter 63: Next: ???---


	65. Skipping a few Episodes: Important Author Note. (Important)

AN: Hi Everyone! I would like to just start off by saying that everyone's support in this story is very appreciated. I doubt I would have written as much as I have without it. So, Thank you very much.

I am writing this rather long writer's not to say that I am skipping a few episodes. The events in each episodes take place in this AU still.

The episodes I am skipping are:

-Deadlock

-Innocence

-The Thaw

-Tuvix

Now, I am skipping these episodes because of how they are written, their contents and etc. I will explain its greater detail.

1\. Deadlock

I was about to write Deadlock just now when I realized that...Hey, if I write this. This will be way too confusing, I will get confused and hell will break loose. Idk how I am supposed to go between two Voyagers in written form, I think this episode was truly written to be only made on-screen for it to truly make sense.

In this episode, Harry dies and is replaced. Naomi is born, dies and is replaced. When I was planning this episode (Because I actually do want to write it but...Ha...) I was planning on killing off Bini...Yeah. Yeah, I quickly backtracked from that idea because people seem to really like Bini despite the protest that she might be a Marysue. If she is, Sorry about that.

2\. Innocence

I will be honest, this is just one of those episodes that I never planned to write. It didn't focus on the Voyager crew as a whole and I didn't really have anything to add because it already was a pretty good episode.

3\. The Thaw

This is another great episode. It actually has one of my favourite Star Trek quotes actually. I decided not to do this one because again, I never really had a plan to. My next plans were on Tuvix's and J/C episodes.

-Tuvix

This episode...is something else. I don't even really know how I think about it. I hated Tuvix's because he was a freak nature and looked scary as hell. I can't even explain how many arguments I have had on Facebook with people decades older than me over if Janeway was justified in killing Tuvix. Did she even kill Tuvix? My option, no. No, she did not.

I, admittedly, did plan on doing this episode but a few moments ago decided against it.

I can't get through this episode without visibly gagging because of the relationship between Tuvix and Kes. Wtf even was that part?! I liked part of the episode and didn't like part of it. I know a lot of people are going to argue this point and stop reading because of my options but they are just options. You can pretend that you never read any of this and move on. Or you could lash out and hate me for it. Either way, I am sorry, I guess?

I am only 17. People's option change. So maybe in the future, I will like this episode. But for now. I don't.

So, next, Let's talk about the next episode I will right: Resolutions.

The J/C episode.

As much as I support this episode...Holy shit is it cringy. I won't deny it. Oh my god! SO cringy! Maybe I am just immature.

I saw this quote (In a J/C fanfiction.) once where it said:

"Every author has a Resolutions (Star Trek Voyager.) story in them."

I guess this will be mine. I have never actually written about this episode before so this should be an interesting challenge! 

Again, thanks for the support, reading this mess of a "chapter" and blah, blah, blah, you know. Love you guys! Please comment on your thought and etc.

Have a good day!


	66. Resolutions: Part One.

Chapter 64: Resolutions: Part One.

Bini Filters's POV

\-----

The first thing I was aware of was birds. Birds. How long has it been since I heard birds...Why am I hearing birds right now? My eyes fluttered open, I was laying in a stasis pod. OK, time to evaluate the situation. I am in a statis pod...on an unknown planet...with birds...Yeah. I have about 500 questions...Oh right! I almost died from a virus! Yup, now it's hitting me.

The pod hissed open and sat up, looking at the four other pods that also hissed open. First popped Micheal, who seemed on the verge of a panic attack once he looked at me with a million questions.

The second pod revealed Mollie. Happily wagging her tail before sticking out her head and immediately stepping out of her pod and investigating the area.

Then Sarah got out of her pod. Seeming to question reality once she woke up.

Then the last two contained The Captain and Chakotay. Looking around and finally stopping at us.

"Are you alright?" The Captain asked.

"I am infected by a virus. I could be better." I said sarcastically, getting a glare from the Captain and Chakotay.

"Sickbay to the Captain. This is the Doctor speaking." The Doctor's voice cut through the awkward silence.

"You've brought us out of stasis. I assume you have news." The Captain replied.

"Yes. Our sensors show your vital signs are normal. How are you feeling?"

"We're fine. How long were we in stasis?

"A total of seventeen days." The Doctor admitted.

"That long?"

"I wanted to exhaust every possibility of finding a cure."

"And?"

"I regret to inform you that I have been unsuccessful. I have not been able to develop a counteragent for the virus, and I have no other options to explore."

"What about keeping us in stasis aboard Voyager?" Chakotay suggested.

"Something in the planet's environment is shielding you from the effects of the virus."

"If you leave, you risk a recurrence of the disease, which would undoubtedly prove fatal. The only option I can think of at the moment is contacting the Vidiians. They have sophisticated medical technology. It's possible they might be able to help."

"We'll take it under advisement, Doctor. Thank you for your efforts. Janeway out." She said. Ending the call. She turned to Chakotay as I helped Micheal and Sarah out of their pod and Mollie explored the field that we were in. "What do you think?"

"It's risky. The Vidiians have never shown any willingness to help us. It's more likely they'd attack Voyager and try to harvest body parts from the crew." Chakotay suggested.

"Agreed. I just want to make sure we're not overlooking a possible alternative."

"Could we live with ourselves, knowing we sent Voyager into that kind of danger?" Chakotay asked.

"Janeway to Tuvok."

"I'm here, Captain."

"You must be aware of the Doctor's report."

"Yes."

"I'm turning over command of the ship to you on a permanent basis. Your orders are to resume a course for the Alpha Quadrant." She said. She seemed to be tearing up and turned away from us as she clenched her fists. "And regardless of the Doctor's suggestion, you are not to make contact with the Vidiians."

"I understand."

"I'll prepare a message for the crew."

\-----

(Later that Day)

B'Elanna Torres's POV

"So we're just going to abandon them on this planet?" I asked in outrage as what was left of the senior staff sat in the briefing room. Discussing the people we are abandoning on the planet below.

"Those were Captain Janeway's express orders." Tuvok coldly replied.

"But you're captain now. You can rescind them." I objected.

"To what end?"

"I can't believe we haven't been able to find a cure for an insect bite." I snapped abruptly.

"The Doctor hasn't deactivated himself for a month. He's tried everything. He searched every database, attempted the most drastic research. You can't fault him." Kes argued.

"I can tell you, the morale of the crew is going to suffer if we leave them behind."

"Not if, Mister Neelix. When we leave them behind. The decision has been made. We will of course, provide them with everything they'll need for their survival and comfort. I am arranging for a modular shelter to be transported to the surface. They'll have all the technology they need. Weapons, tricorders, a replicator."

"You talk as though it were a camping trip. They have to spend the rest of their lives down there."

"That is not a certainty. Captain Janeway intends to continue researching the virus. She is an able scientist, and may eventually be able to effect a cure. They have a type nine shuttlecraft at their disposal if it becomes possible for them to leave the planet."

"Type nine shuttlecraft has a top speed of warp four. It won't take them more than, oh, about seven hundred years to get home." Tom calculated.

"I'm not certain what it is you expect me to do, Lieutenant."

"I guess clearly something you can't do, which is to feel as rotten about this as we do."

"You are correct that I am unable to experience that emotion. And frankly, I fail to see what the benefit would be. If there is nothing more, you are all dismissed."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

"This...ugh...House looks really bland," Micheal complained as we pushed a wall up and connected it to the rest of the structure as Chakotay and the Captain went through the supplies.

"Maybe we can paint it? I need to practice my art anyway." I suggested, looking back at Sarah who was with the field.

"Do you think we will ever get back to Voyager?" Micheal inquired. I shrugged and hammered the wall together.

"Janeway to Tuvok."

"Yes, Captain."

"We've received the transport. We'll check it over and let you know if we're missing anything." She said.

"I will remain in orbit until I hear from you. And after that, we can still remain in communication for approximately thirty six hours."

"I'll contact you before the day is over. Janeway out." She said, ending the com link. Chakotay called out to us, practically ordering us to take a break.

I grabbed Sarah's hand and we went go explore the forest.

"Are we going to be here forever?" Micheal asked as we the feild and head where I heared rushing water.

"I hope not. I like this place but damn, I think Voyager better." I admitted.

"The house looks like Voyager...inside at least." Micheal said, jumping on a rock.

"But Mommy will find cure!" Sarah cut in.

"We don't know that for certain!" I replied, unhooking Mollie from her leash, allowing her to run wild.

"We just need Chakotay to back off-" Micheal started, I rolled my eyes and groaned in annoyance.

"This can not be happening. Don't get started on that again! We have to live in the same house as him."

"That's the problem!"

"Deal with it!"

"I can't! He is going to try moves on Mommy!"

"Did you really just say that? Hahahaha!" I started laughing at word once we reached a lake. Micheal grinned and shoved me. Causing me fall right into the lake which seemed hysterical to the children.

"Micheal!"

\-----

(Next Day)

Harry Kim's POV

"This diagnostic report looks like it was written by a first-year Academy cadet. There are mistakes. It's incomplete." B'Elanna yelled at Crewmember Swinn, who looked terrified.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I guess I've been distracted." Swinn replied hastily.

"We've all been distracted, Ensign. That's no excuse." She snapped.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I can't get anything done here. Nobody can concentrate." She complained

"I know how they feel." I admitted.

"I'm not feeling so terrific myself, but I don't let that get in the way of my work."

"B'Elanna, I've been talking with some of the Starfleet crew. They're not happy about what happened. I was wondering, how are the Maquis taking it?"

"How do you think they're taking it? This isn't a Starfleet issue, Harry. It's affecting everyone." She replied.

"Then why don't we do something about it?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"I don't know. It seems like we shouldn't just accept this."

"Well, that's all well and good, but frankly, I can't think of anything else we can do. If you have any ideas, I'll listen. Otherwise, I think we should take a deep breath and move on."

\-----

(Two days later)

Bini Filters's POV

I followed...Kathryn into the forest. The fact that I have to call her by her first name is more strange to me than it should be. It's like if I called my mother by her first name all the time. She was no longer wearing a uniform and preferred a dress instead as we checked her bug traps that she used to help her research.

Mollie followed us as we made our way. Checking our last trap. 

We entered the field where the house was. Micheal and Sarah were playing as Chakotay came out of the forest. He was wearing leather Jerkin, shirt and jeans. Wiping his hands clean on his pants.

"Catch anything?" Chakotay asked Kathryn who put down her box of flies.

"Just the same ones as yesterday" She said with a disappointed sigh. "And they don't seem to carry the pathogen that's infected us. Where have you been?"

"Oh, in the woods."

"For the past two days, you've been spending a lot of time in the woods. Is something going on I should know about?" She asked. Stepping closer to Chakotay.

"Not yet." He replied with a grin.

"Not yet?" Kathryn repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means when it's time for you to know, I'll tell you."

"Don't I even get hints?" She begged.

"I'm building something."

"Building. What could you be building? And why can't you tell me?"

"You can't stand it, can you? You're like a little kid wheedling." He joked. Micheal muttered under his breathe in hostility towards Chakotay.

"Tuvok to Janeway." Tuvok's voice interrupted the moment.

"Janeway here." Kathryn replied after tapping her combadge.

"We're about to move out of communications range. How are you faring?"

"We're doing quite well. I'd like to speak to the crew now."

"Your comm. link has been put through to the entire ship."

"This is Kathryn Janeway. I've never liked saying goodbye, so I'll make this brief, but I want you all to know that serving as your captain has been the most extraordinary experience of my life. No captain could ask more than what this crew has given. Bravery, compassion and strength of character. But I think what I'll miss most is the fun. The times we joked together, the games on the holodeck. I'll remember the laughter more than anything. Although Commander Chakotay and I won't be with you for the rest of your journey, we know that you'll be the same steadfast crew for Mister Tuvok as you have been for us. We wish you a safe and speedy journey home. Our thoughts will be with you. Janeway out.

"Thank you, Captain, Commander. I am sure I speak for the entire crew when I say we will always remember your grace and courage. And I would like to add, it has been an honour serving with you. Live long and prosper."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

(Kathryn Janeway's personal log, Stardate 49690.1. Day twenty-four of our stay on the planet we've named New Earth. As yet I've been unable to make any progress in finding a cure for our illness, but a soak in the tub Chakotay built always helps me focus on possible solutions. My children and Bini are doing well. These days spent on this planet has gained me valuable experience.)

I followed Kathryn back into the shelter where Micheal and Sarah at the dining room table eating ice cream. I sat with them at the table, feeding Mollie as we settled into one of our usual conversations.

"How was your day, dudes," I asked.

"Micheal pushed me into the lake." Sarah pouted.

"That seems to be a running theme around here." I said with the roll of my eye before turning to Micheal. "Why did you do it this time?"

"She said that she wants Chakotay to be our Daddy." He sneered.

"Dear lord, suck it up, Micheal. It is happening whether or not you want it to for goodness sake!"

"I am trying but it's hard!" 

"OK fine...Look at it this way..." I suggested. "Is Chakotay like your Father?"

"I...Sorta..." Micheal admitted.

"Don't you want a Father?"

"Bini..." He growled in a warning tone.

"Chakotay, are you there?" Kathryn asked once she came in and dropped her supplies.

"No, I left an hour ago." He joked from outside, entering the shelter seconds later.

"I was thinking. Maybe looking for protein cofactors is the wrong approach. Even if I can't find a specimen of the insect that infected us, I could try to learn something about the bio-molecular evolution of this planet's ecosystem." She suggested.

"Can't hurt to give it a try."

Suddenly, we all stopped once we heard a rustle outside. Sarah was the first to jump up and run towards the door, followed by a protective Mollie. I ran after her, as the Ca-Kathryn stood up to stop her. She ran into the forest and started calling to something. Frantically pointing to something in the trees. Since it was dark, it took my eyes a moment to adjust before I saw a monkey looking back at us...A monkey.

"Ahhhhhh, why is there a monkey outside?" I questioned out loud. Everyone else quickly followed us outside. Looking at the primate staring back at us.

"That is...very unusual..." Chakotay stated. 

"Why is there a monkey in the middle of the Delta Quadrant?" Micheal asked. The monkey quickly lost interest in us and scuffled away. 

"Maybe we should be out looking for other primates. I might be missing something important." She suggested.

"Kathryn, the Doctor worked for weeks trying to find a treatment for this disease," Chakotay argued as we all reentered the house.

"Yes?"

"You've been at it twelve hours a day, seven days a week since we got here, and we're still no closer to a cure than we were the day we were infected."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"My people have a saying. Even the eagle must know when to sleep. Maybe it's time we both considered that."

"You mean quit, give up?" She clarified.

"Why do you have to see it as defeat? Maybe it's simply accepting what life has dealt us, finding the good in it."

"There may be a day when I'll come to that, Chakotay, but, I'm a long way from it right now. I need to keep looking." She insisted.

\-----

(Six weeks later)

(Acting Captain's log, supplemental. After six weeks, the decision to leave Captain Janeway and the First Officer behind still seems to weigh heavily on the crew.)

"Captain Tuvok?" I asked. Staring at my console in excitement.

"Yes, Ensign?" Tuvok replied.

"I'm picking up a convoy on long-range sensors. It's Vidiian, sir."

"Distance?"

"Approximately one point five light years." I replied with excitement.

"Lieutenant, alter course to a different heading. I don't want to risk their detecting us."

"Sir, the Vidiians-"

"Yes?"

"They're within hailing range. We could ask them if they know anything about the Captain's illness."

"You're aware that Captain Janeway specifically told us not to risk contacting the Vidiians."

"Yes, but it's not like we went out of our way to find them. We would just be taking advantage of an opportunity that's presented itself." I insisted.

"That bit of sophistry is not terribly persuasive, Ensign." Tuvok argued.

"Sir, how can we turn our backs on this chance to do something? Don't we have to try? Don't we owe that to the Captain and the Commander? Don't we own that to Bini, Mollie and the children?"

"The matter is closed, Ensign. Return to your station."

"What's wrong with the rest of you? You know I'm right." I yelled at the rest of the crew. Getting increasingly angry.

"Ensign Kim."

"We have a chance to help them. How can we ignore that?"

"Ensign, you are relieved of duty. Leave the Bridge at once or I will have you put in the brig."

"Harry." Tom pleaded. I stormed off the bridge as Tuvok ordered them to proceed with an altered course.

\--3 hours later---

"Excuse me. Ensign Kim, could we?" Ensign Hogan asked as I sat down in the messhall with Ensign Swinn behind him.

"Sure. Have a seat." I allowed. They quickly sat down and moved closer to me.

"We just wanted you to know we heard what happened on the Bridge." Hogan started. "And we think you're absolutely right. We've got to contact the Vidiians."

"It's a risk, but it's worth it." Swinn insisted.

"That's what I think, but Captain Tuvok's made his decision. three ensigns won't change his mind." I insisted.

"There are a lot more who agree with us."

"A lot." Swinn pressed.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Everyone we talk to can't believe that Tuvok won't give this a try."

"Come on." I gestured, slipping to B'Elanna's table where she was eating lunch.

"Did you hear what happened this morning?" I asked. She nodded and took another bite of food.

"Sure did." She replied.

"Three weeks ago, you said if I had an idea about what to do, you'd listen."

"I'm listening."

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" Neelix interrupted with growing interest.

"Have a seat, Neelix. We might have come up with the biggest morale booster you could possibly imagine."

\---That night---

"Come in."

I entered...Captain Tuvok's quarters. Standing as straight as I can in front of him. Keeping a calm expression.

"Can I have a moment, sir?" I asked.

"It's zero one hundred hours, Ensign. Don't you have the early shift this morning?"

"Yes, sir, but this is important." I insisted.

"Very well." He granted.

"First of all, I want to apologize for my behaviour yesterday." I started off.

"Apology accepted. I understand that this is a difficult situation for you."

"I'd like to suggest a plan. It's something a lot of people have helped to develop. We have two big bargaining points when it comes to dealing with the Vidiians. First, there's the woman Doc treated, Denara Pel. They were very close, so I'm sure she'd help us if she could. And then there's B'Elanna. Her DNA might lead to a cure for the phage. We could offer them some, in exchange for their help with a cure for the Captain and Chakotay, the children, Bini and Mollie." I explained.

"Those are, as you say, points in our favour. But there is also the fact that we were recently responsible for the destruction of a Vidiian ship, an act which killed over three hundred of their people. That alone makes it unwise for us to contact them."

"Sir, I think you should know how many people on this ship disagree with you. Everyone I talk to thinks we should give this a try."

"The people you talk to do not have the responsibility of commanding this vessel. I do. The safety of this crew is paramount, and I must do whatever I can to ensure that safety." He argued.

"But if we're willing to take that risk in order to help the Captain-"

"Ensign, I'm going to say this once and once only. If you ever question my orders again, you will be relieved of duty permanently. The next words I expect to hear from you are yes sir."

"Yes, sir." I relented.

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

Sundown was coming. The light turned pink as the sunsetted. I outside gathering wood with the kids and Mollie. We watched as Kathryn paced back and forth, back and forth, pinching the bridge of her nose and inhaling.

"She is angry at him again." Sarah muttered quietly to us.

"Well, this is what he gets for suggesting they give up on finding a cure."

"He had this coming. She might give him the silent treatment!" Micheal suggested.

Suddenly, she started muttering to herself, walking into the forest. Probably to collect her bugs for research. Suddenly the sky darkened and wind started to pick up.

"What the hell is happening?" I asked Chakotay as he came out in alarm.

"I am going to find Kathryn, the rest of you get into the shelter now!" He barked. We quickly followed his orders, running into the shelter and hiding under the table in the shelter.

\-----

(Next Day)

Kes's POV

"Come in."

"Do you have a moment?" I asked as I stepped into the ready room.

"Of course. Please sit down." He offered. Gesturing to the chairs in front of the ready room desk. I gratefully accepted. Ready to bring the rest of the crew home.

"I'd like to talk to you about my father." I started. Tuvok raised an eyebrow towards me.

"Your father?"

"He was a very wise man. More than anyone, he shaped the person I am. If it hadn't been for him I would have never questioned my people's beliefs. I would have never left our city. I would never have met all of you." I explained.

"Then we owe him a debt. It is difficult to imagine this journey without you."

"When he died, I had just turned one year old. I didn't know how I'd get through the rest of my life without him. But then I started working with you and I didn't miss him so much anymore."

"I am honoured by the comparison."

"As Captain, the well-being of your crew is important to you." I continued.

"Of course."

"Their emotional well-being as well as their physical safety?"

"I cannot allow myself to become hostage to their feelings."

"Tuvok, they are suffering because of this. Maybe you don't know what it's like."

"If you are suggesting that I am not sensitive to the situation, nothing could be further from the truth. I have lost a valued friend. I am not immune to the effects of that loss." He insisted.

"Then try to imagine what it's like for those of us who feel things deeply. A lot of the crew are on the Bridge hoping you'll talk to them." I said. He got up and I followed him onto the bridge where most of the crew was waiting.

"None of you can appreciate what it means to be in command of a ship until that responsibility rests squarely on your shoulders," Tuvok stated to the crew on the bridge. " as it does on mine. It has been suggested that I take an action which would require me to disobey an order, and knowingly put this crew into a life-threatening situation. In general, I believe it demonstrates faulty leadership to be guided by the emotions of a distraught crew. However, as Captain, I must not ignore the sensibilities of those I command. We will contact the Vidiians. This is my decision and mine alone. You are all absolved of responsibility in the matter. I will accept any consequences which may ensue. Lieutenant, set a course for the Vidiian convoy. Mister Kim, let me know when we're within hailing range."

Everyone smiled and quickly went to their jobs.

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

The storm had passed from last night. Everything was basically destroyed. The roof had holes in it, the experiment for the cure was destroyed. We had no hope of finding a cure anymore. I kicked some debris out of my way as I made my way into the field.

"Let's check inside. Maybe some of the insect traps are still intact." Chakotay suggested. Mentioning the supply room in the back...Which certainly...looked like a cave in there.

"None of this is salvageable either. There's no way I can continue to do my research." She said in disappointment.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, that's one way of letting go."

(Captain's log, Stardate 49694.2. We have contacted the Vidiian convoy with encouraging results. They have promised to communicate with Doctor Denara Pel and ask if she will help us.)

\---End of Chapter 64: Next: Resolutions: Part Two.---


	67. Resolutions: Part Two

Chapter 65: Resolutions: Part Two.

(Five days later)

Harry Kim's POV

\-----

"Sir, the Vidiians are hailing us." I informed Captain Tuvok.

"On screen." He ordered.

"Hello, Lieutenant." Denara said on the viewscreen with a smile.

"Dr. Pel. I didn't expect to see you this quickly."

"When I heard what happened, I boarded the first ship I could. Tell me about this illness."

"They were infected by a virus after being bitten by insects on a planet approximately seventy light-years from here, in a system with a yellow dwarf star."

"The third planet in a system of seven?" She asked.

"Yes." Tuvok replied.

"I know it well. There's a particular kind of burrowing insect that carries the disease. Years ago, we developed an anti-viral agent to combat it."

"Can we get some from you?"

"Of course. Our captain said we could rendezvous with you. He's transmitted the coordinates."

My console beeped as the coordinates came in.

"I have them, sir." I replied.

"Thank you, Doctor. We appreciate your help."

"I'm glad I can be of assistance."

"Estimated time to the coordinates?"

"Approximately twenty hours."

"Until then, I want a series of battle drills. We must be ready for whatever comes."

\-----

(Next Day)

Bini Filters's POV

"BINI!" Micheal called out as he ran out of the shelter. I was picking up wood for Chakotay near the edge of the woods. I waved him over. He smiles and came over very quickly. "I have some great news!"

"News? What news do you have that I don't know? I practically know the Captain's life story because of how there is absolutely nothing going on right now.

"I approve of Chakotay trying to be my dad."

...

...

...

"Seriously?" I asked after a few seconds of shock silence.

"I am not joking. I realized it yesterday." Micheal exclaimed.

"Only yesterday? You should have known this when we were first dumped on this planet." I said, slapping him on the back with a laugh.

"But..." Micheal continued. "He is trying too hard to impress her."

"Right! Geez, it's so weird! Next thing you know he will be massaging her!"

"Bini, shut up. Don't put the thought in my head!" He begged.

"Come on, Let's head back. Help me with this." I dropped some wood into Micheal's hands and directed him towards the shelter. As we walked by the celebrity couple, we couldn't help but stop and pretend to get more wood while eavesdropping because we have nothing else to do but listen and gossip about the grown-ups in our life.

"I've been thinking. There's plenty of wood available here. I could probably add rooms to the shelter, give us a little more living space."

"How would you mill it?" Kathryn asked.

"I could do a certain amount with a phaser, but I was actually thinking of logs."

"As in a log cabin?" She corrected.

"I built a few of them when I was growing up. My father thought it was important that I learn how."

"When I was young, my parents took us on backpacking trips. They thought we should all keep a connection to our pioneer roots. I hated it. No bed, no replicator."

"No bathtub." He added.

"No bathtub. I guess I was always a child of the twenty-fourth century." She added with a chuckle.

"Well, maybe those camping trips helped prepare you for life here."

"Oh, no. Life here is much better than that." She said.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you say anything positive about being here."

"Awkward." Micheal hissed.

\---Eight hours later---

It was late, Micheal, Sarah and I were in our bedroom, we had direct sight into the living room where Chakotay was working at art and looking up sometimes at Kathryn. Kathryn was trying to repair her destroyed experiment and having issues at her desk nearby, while the three of us waited for something to happen as we sipped our drinks.

"I guess I'm not used to that kind of work. My knots are getting knots." she said, trying to massage her neck.

"Here, let me help." Chakotay offered. We all pricked up. He got up and moved behind her, moving...st-...What...I...That is not right...OK, basically he stroked her hair and started massaging her neck, damn that was hard to get out.

"Oh, that feels good."

That made milk come out of Micheal's nose.

"I've had a lot of practice at this. My mother used to get sore necks all the time. I was the only one she'd trust not to make it worse."

"That's much better. Thank you. Well, I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." She abruptly said with embarrassment.

"Sleep well, Kathryn."

"Yes. You too."

\----

Harry Kim's POV

"Got something. Vidiian ship, bearing three two five mark five."

"Hail them." Tuvok ordered.

"They aren't responding. Trying on alternating frequencies."

"I'm reading a second ship, one seven seven mark five." Tom reported.

"I've got it. Now a third-"

"They're surrounding us!"

"None of them are answering hails and their weapons are powered."

"Red alert."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

(20 minutes later)

"And then the wolf tried to blow the third house-" I was reading from the book, but Micheal raised up his hand. I sighed and put down the boo. "Yes, Micheal?"

"This story is stupid. Why are the other two so stupid? They came from the same mother right?" Micheal said.

"This is a fake story."

"I know that but the logic is awful-"

"What are you? A Vulcan now?"

Sarah suddenly hopped out of her bed and ran over to the doorway. She then gestured us to follow her as Mollie also perked up in interest. The two of us quickly looked over the edge and saw the living room. Chakotay was sitting alone, working, probably feeling the effects of cursing rejection.

"We have to talk about this." Kathryn said. She slipped into one of the chairs across from him.

"All right." Chakotay said, placing down his project.

"I think we need to define some parameters about us." She dropped the bombshell.

"Oh no..." Micheal muttered.

"I'm not sure I can define parameters." He admitted. "But I can tell you a story, an ancient legend among my people. It's about an angry warrior who lived his life in conflict with the rest of his tribe, a man who couldn't find peace, even with the help of his spirit guide. For years, he struggled with his discontent. But the only satisfaction he ever got came when he was in battle. This made him a hero among his tribe, but the warrior still longed for peace within himself. One day he and his war party were captured by a neighbouring tribe led by a woman warrior. She called on him to join her because her tribe was too small and weak to defend itself from all its enemies. The woman warrior was brave and beautiful and very wise. The angry warrior swore to himself that he would stay by her side, doing whatever he could to make her burden lighter. From that point on, her needs would come first. And in that way, the warrior began to know the true meaning of peace."

"Is that really an ancient legend?" She asked as tears ran down her cheeks. He smiled back and shrugged.

"No. But that made it easier to say."

"Awwww-" Micheal, Sarah and I whispered.

Kathryn held up her hand, which he grasped. They held hands for several minutes. They both had tears streaming down their faces.

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

The ship shook under the fire blasting of three vidiian ships surrounding us.

"Shields down to fifty-eight percent."

"Rearm the forward phaser array and fire at will." Tuvok ordered.

"Firing."

"Shields down to forty-seven percent. Sir, there're just too many of them."

"Load aft torpedo bays."

"Torpedoes armed."

"Fire number one. Report." He barked.

"They're still coming."

"Fire number two. Tuvok to Engineering."

"Torres here, sir."

"Listen carefully."

\-----

Kes's POV

"She has a broken arm." I called out. Helping a crewmember into sickbay that was becoming crowded.

"Set it with the osteogenic stimulator." The Doctor ordered as he helped another crewmember.

"I think there's someone on the monitor. This way." I called out. Pointing to the incoming transmission.

"Odd. Why wouldn't they just use the comm. line? I don't think this is coming from our ship." he said, responding to the call. Suddenly Dr. Pel appeared on the screen.

"Shmullus. Shmullus, can you hear me?" She called out.

"Denara!"

"Shmullus, I have to do this quickly. I'm on one of the Vidiian ships."

"Do they know you're contacting me? Are you in any danger?"

"No. Everyone's too focused on the battle. Oh, Shmullus, I swear I didn't know they planned to attack. I thought we were on an errand of mercy."

"I believe you." He insisted.

"I have the anti-viral serum here." She said. Holding up the vial. "If you can use your transporter to get it to your ship."

"Our shields are up. We can't transport anything through them?"

"I don't know what else to suggest."

"All right. I'll see what I can do."

"Maybe we can lower the shields long enough to transport the serum." I suggested.

"Sickbay to Bridge." The Doctor ordered on his combadge.

"This is Tuvok. We're rather busy here, Doctor." Tuvok replied.

"Doctor Pel is on one of the Vidiian ships. If we can drop our shields briefly, we can beam aboard the serum."

"Keep this comm. line open, Doctor. When you hear me order the shields down, you must complete a site-to-site transport yourself. We will be busy with the Vidiians."

"Understood."

"Bridge to Engineering. Report." Tuvok ordered over the com link.

"We're ready to eject the antimatter container." B'Elanna replied sharply.

"Stand by for my command. Here is the sequence of events. We will drop shields to transport the medicine. At the same moment, the antimatter container will be ejected. As soon as it's clear, Mister Kim will detonate it with a photon torpedo. Simultaneously, Mister Paris will jump to full impulse so that we will not take the brunt of the explosion. Is everyone clear on this? Timing is of the utmost importance. We won't get a second chance."

"We're ready down here."

"Doctor?"

"I've set up to make the transport.

"Stand ready then. Lower shields."

"Initiating transport."

"Ejecting the antimatter container now."

"We've got it. Raise shields."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

Micheal, Sarah and I sat on a nearby patch of grass with a notebook. Trying to figure out this whole relationship issue as we watched them...trying to garden. Garden. That seems a bit too simple for a scientist and a former terrorist.

"Why is she gardening? That should be Chakotay's job!" Micheal argued.

"Chakotay's job? Excuse me? He is a former terrorist! Terrorists don't garden!" I argued.

"And Mommy is smart!" Sarah pitched in.

"Am I supposed to interpret that as...something...other than what I am thinking because how does that statement make sense...to...Well...Anyone?"

"I get it!" Micheal pipped up. "She is too smart to plant tomatoes."

"Both of you are idiots!" I snapped. "It doesn't matter-"

"Look you are the rude one here. We have just learned from the best."

"Great. Thanks." I snapped out sarcasm. We focused out attention back to the couple of the decade.

"How are they coming?"

"Very nicely. We should have vine-ripened Talaxian tomatoes in a couple of months, unless this planet has the equivalent of tomato bugs. Oh, they're awful." She complained. Laying on her stomach, trying to bury the seeds.

"I would never have thought of you as a gardener."

"I grew up around farmers. My parents insisted we learn some basic gardening skills." She replied with the roll of her eyes.

"Did you hate that as much as camping?"

"Of course. Who wanted to muck around in the dirt when you could be studying quantum mechanics? But I find it very satisfying now, watching the seeds sprout and grow."

"If your tomatoes could spare you for a minute, I'd like your opinion on something in the house.

"Well, you've come to the right person. I always have an opinion."

"Isn't that right!" I muttered.

"Really?" Chakotay asked. Chakotay helped her up and lead her into the shelter, we all scrambled up and ran towards the shelter. Leaving Mollie to sleep in the sun with her tongue hanging out.

We ran to the shelter and peeked through the entrance. Watching as Chakotay brought up a diagram of a boat. Boats are scary and stupid. 

"What do you think?" He asked.

"A boat!"

"You said you wanted to explore the river. I think I could build this." He explained.

"When did she say that?" Micheal asked.

"Don't look at me." I snapped back. Unsure of how to respond.

"We could go on a camping trip."

"I'm not sure we could fit the bathtub in the boat." He joked.

"Well, that's all right. I'll have the river."

"This is a weird conversation," I muttered.

Suddenly, static broke through the conversation

"Do you read me? Repeat." Tuvok called.

"Oh damn!" Micheal swore.

"Do you hear that?" She asked.

"Yes." He muttered in what I swear was "disappointment." He got up and walked over to the shelf. grabbing two combadges out of four, handing one to her as Tuvok kept pestering us.

"To Captain Janeway, do you read me? This is Tuvok calling Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay. Please respond."

"This is Janeway." Se replied, looking none the two happy..

"Captain, it's good to hear your voice. We have news."

"What is it?"

"We have medicine which we believe will effectively treat your condition. We plan to be in orbit within thirty hours."

\-----

(Two days later)

Bini Filters POV

"They are really depressed," I informed Micheal as I helped him take a box out of the shelter that was our home a few short hours ago.

"I would be too if my love was stuck up," Micheal muttered.

"OK. You aren't doing much better I see."

"Ready?" Chakotay asked us as Sarah came over with Mollie. We all nodded and beam up. Back to Voyager. Back to normal life.

(AN: I read somewhere that they spent 6 months on the planet so Micheal and Sarah's birthdays have pasted. In my universe, they did spend 6 months there. So, Micheal is 11 and Sarah 7 now. Bini is now 16. Voyager is in its third year of the journey.)

\---Two days later---

Micheal and Sarah are acting strange. Really strange.

We sat in my quarters, using an old video game system called Nintendo 2Ds XL to play Pokemon Ultra Sun.

"So...Can I give you a hypothetical scenario?" Micheal asked as he beat another trainer on route 123.

"Sure." I replied.

"How would you respond if Mommy wanted to adopt you?"

"...Excuse me?"

"Answer the question."

"I guess I would be honoured and agree. But this is hypothetical. So the chance of that happening are impossible."

"I don't know about that." Micheal smirked. "It might happen."

"OK." I snapped, putting down my DS. "Why are you two acting so weird and giving me weird questions like that?"

"No reason. Come on Sarah. Time to go!" Micheal jumped up, grabbing Sarah and running out.

"What the hell was that?" I muttered as I got up and started cleaning up the mess they made.

\---End of Chapter 65: Next: ???---


	68. Basics: Part One.

Chapter 66: Basics: Part One.

(AN: I will only be writing the parts on Voyager. This episode will of course be different and most of it will take place on Voyager. Hope everyone enjoys.)

(One Week Later)

Suder's POV

\-----

I walked Tuvok over to my latest experiment in my quarters. A seedling. He said they wouldn't be compatible. I did it!

"Look. And you said they were incompatible."

"You have confirmed the genetic structure?" Tuvok asked.

"An entirely new species. I'm going to name it after you. The Tuvok Orchid." 

"That is an honour you should reserve for yourself, Mister Suder. You gave this species life."

"And you gave me life. All of this is because of you. Because of the meld."

"The meld may have introduced you to my interest in floriculture, but you have embraced it entirely on your own, and discovered a unique talent within yourself in the process." He replied. Stroking the small plant.

"I used to think the only talent I had was a talent for killing. Please. It's my way of saying thank you." I insisted.

"Very well. I accept."

"Tuvok, I want to do something for the ship. I'm not asking you to let me out of confinement. I accept my punishment. But if I could just, just contribute somehow."

"What contribution do you feel you could make from your quarters?"

"I was, I was thinking I might adapt some of the genetic engineering techniques I've developed for the orchids to make the airponic vegetable garden more productive."

"Your attitude is admirable. I will discuss it with the Captain." He replied.

"Do you think she'll agree?" I asked.

"We'll see. Now, shall we begin? Notice your mind working, how it plans for the future, visits the past. Notice those thoughts and set them aside. Turn your attention to the white light that is your breath-"

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Captain, we're being hailed on a subspace frequency.: Harry informed me as the senior staff had their stations and Bini stood at security.

"Are there ships in the vicinity?" I asked.

"Negative. Tracking the source. Seems like it's coming from an unmanned buoy, coordinates one four zero mark three one seven." Tom replied.

"It looks like a Kazon signal, Captain."

"Take us out of warp. Open a channel."

"Chakotay," Seska yelled on the viewscreen through the static. "they're going to take your son. When Culluh saw the baby. I hear them coming. I don't have much time. When he saw the baby wasn't his. Please Chakotay, help us. Not for me, for your son."

"I told you to stay out of here." Cullah disgusting voice bite through the noise. Seska held her baby close as she looked back at the screen.

"No, please don't. Don't take him! I beg you. No! Please, no!" Seska screamed.

"I'm taking him!"

"No!"

\---20 minutes later---

"This is not my responsibility!" Chakotay yelled as we paced my ready room. "She has no right to expect me to-"

"She knows you, Chakotay." I interrupted softly. Pushing down my jealously. "She knew how you'd react when you saw your son in danger."

"I have a duty to this crew. I can't just leave and go looking for the child."

"And I'd never considered letting you go into a Kazon-Nistrim stronghold by yourself. If we do this, we do it together. That's something else Seska would know, too." I insisted.

"Do you think it's a trap?" He asked.

"Do I think Seska is capable of manipulating you and me with this? Oh, yes."

"On the other hand, it was time for her to deliver, and that baby we saw did look part Cardassian and part human."

"And knowing Culluh, I'm sure his pride was wounded when he realized the child wasn't his. It makes sense, Chakotay. It might all be true." I suggested.

"Still, the safest thing would be to ignore this message and resume our course." Chakotay waved away. I followed him. Not letting him just brush this aside and walk away as nothing happened.

'I'm not going to resume our course just yet. I want you to think about it, Chakotay. This has to be your decision. If you choose to go after him, I know I speak for the entire crew, Starfleet and Maquis alike, when I say we'll stand behind you." I said. He nodded. I cupped his cheek. "We can do this...together. Trust me."

He sighed and held my hand.

"I trust you." He replied with a sweet smile.

\-----

"A-koo-chee-moya. We are far from the sacred places of our grandfathers. We are far from the bones of my people. But I ask, on this day of sorrow and uncertainty, that the wisdom of my father find me and help me understand my dilemma. Speak to me, Father. Speak to me in my dreams."

I opened my eyes and was in the forest of my people. My father sat in front of me. Carefully building a fire.

"I've never seen you so troubled, Chakotay." My father started as he nursed the fire.

"I have a son, Father." I told him.

"A son, Chakotay? Oh. This is the reason for your despair. Was he born with two arms and two legs and a heart that beats?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then it's a cause for celebration. You will make a fine father. You needn't worry."

"I'm not sure I'm willing to be a father to him."

"Hmm. Not willing? What about her children?"

"Kathryn's children?"

"Are you not a father figure to them? Have you not helped her mould them into people? What is so different about them and this child? They are not your children but you still love them as your own. This child was born without your consent but you should still love him."

"I had no part in it." I argued.

"No part in it? Well, it's been a long time, so forgive me, but it seems that I had to play a part before your mother could conceive."

"My DNA was taken from me, used by a woman to impregnate herself without my permission," I explained. "Kathryn's children were born out of love, they are from a loving, sweet, person. Seska's child is being raised in what I consider hell."

"I see. You're trying to decide whether you should accept the child in your heart."

"It's more than that."

"But it must begin with that!"

"How do you take a child into your heart who is forced upon you by a mother's deception? Kathryn didn't force her children on me."

"He knows nothing of deception. He is innocent. Centuries ago, when the women of our tribe were raped by white conquerors, many gave birth to their children, and we did not reject them. They were accepted by the tribe. One was a direct ancestor of ours, Chakotay. His name was Ce Acatl. He became a great leader of our people. Here is a man who was given life without his mother's consent. Are you so different from her? And is your child so different from Ce Acatl?" Father asked.

"No."

"He is your son, Chakotay, and he is a child of our people." My father argued.

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

"I've been in touch with the Talaxian mining colony on Prema Two. They're willing to come to our assistance if we run into trouble." Neelix informed everyone at the briefing room.

"That's good for about forty hours if we average warp two. After that we're out of their comm. range." I spat out in annoyance.

"Well, it's nice to know we have friends in the area. Thank you, Neelix." The Captain pressed, shooting me a glare.

"I recommend a full diagnostic of our tactical array prior to the start of the mission, Captain." Tuvok pitched in.

"Agreed. But I want more from Tactical, Lieutenant. I want to anticipate a trap, and I want a few tricks up our sleeves if we need them."

"Captain. I could programme the deflector grid to make it look like we have help on the way. I'll show you what I mean." Harry got up and started showing everyone his flight path plan.

"Echo displacement." B'Elanna muttered.

"Exactly. This is how we'd look to the enemy's sensors. If we generate multiple decoy images like these, the Kazon would think that ships are coming toward us. We could create as many as we want."

"That's a good start, Harry. It should distract them for a while. But what else can we do if we're eventually intercepted by a superior force?"

"If you don't mind, I do have something to add." The Doctor snapped on the monitor. "Thank you. Captain, I hesitate to offer suggestions in a field of endeavour that is not within my usual area of expertise."

"Please, Doctor, your suggestions on any subject are always welcome." The Captain replied.

"Really? In that case, you may expect several more on a variety of matters in the near future. Right now may I suggest that we also consider attempting to create an actual holographic illusion of friendly ships?"

"With all due respect, Doctor, we can't even figure out how to project you into this room. How are we supposed to create holographic ships in space?" B'Elanna asked.

"I would humbly submit that my programme is far more sophisticated than your run of the mill hologram. In fact, projecting the illusion of a large, three-dimensional object has been a trick of magicians for centuries."

"We'll just do it with mirrors."

"Mister Paris's predictable attempts at humour notwithstanding, that is precisely what I would suggest. Installing holo-emitters along the hull with parabolic mirrors to enlarge the images as they are reflected into space."

"We're going to use up a lot of our power reserves trying to pull it off."

"If these ships can fool the Kazon, it's worth it." Chakotay said.

"But can they? If the Kazon scan the holograms, they will immediately realise there are no life signs on board, no power signatures."

"Okay, so we can't fool them for long, but maybe it'll be long enough. It's an advantage, and we'll need every advantage we can get on this mission. Work with the Doctor on it, B'Elanna. Mister Kim. Cut power to all systems to minimum requirements. I don't want to show up on any Kazon long range scanners. Mister Paris, locate the warp signature from Culluh's ship and set a course to follow, warp two." The Captain ordered.

"Aye, Captain."

"Dismissed."

"Uh, excuse me, but there is one more thing. Thank you."

"We are happy to do it, Chakotay."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"It's not Culluh's ship. Looks more like a shuttle." Chakotay commented as a tiny ship appeared on our viewscreen.

"Slow to impulse. Set an intercept course, Mister Paris. Have they indicated the nature of the distress?" I asked, standing up from my chair.

"Just a signal, Captain. No response to our hails." Harry replied.

"Let's go to Red alert." I suggested. Chakotay nodded and activated red alert. The lights dimmed and alarms started.

"Showing one life sign, adult Kazon male. He's in critical condition." 

"Janeway to Sickbay. Prepare to receive emergency transport." I ordered on the com.

"Standing by, Captain. Kes out." Kes replied and ended the com link.

"Commander. Mister Tuvok, you have the Bridge. Remain at Red alert." I ordered as I crossed the bridge.

"Aye, Captain."

\-----

(One hour later)

Kes's POV

"His hip is broken. Showing severe inflammation in the bronchial tissue." I reported as Chakotay, the Captain and the Doctor stood around the patient. 

"It appears he inhaled noxious gases vented in the damaged shuttle. Forty milligrams pulmozine." The Doctor said. I quickly injected the serum into his neck.

"I know this man. His name's Teirna. He's one of Seska's aides. She had him work me over when I was on their ship." Chakotay said. Teirna slowly woke up and seemed a bit too...woken up by the serum.

"Seska is dead." He choked out in pain. "Seska thought that she could manipulate the Maje. She bragged about it to me more than once. But this time, she was wrong. We had just launched the buoy with the message for you. Then they came for her. They cut her throat as Culluh watched. He ordered them to execute me, but I bribed one of the guards to get me to a shuttle. As soon as he saw it leaving, Culluh opened fire, destroyed my life support systems. He left me in space to die."

"What about the child?" Chakotay pressed.

"Taken to the Gema Four colony to be raised as a servant."

"We'll be needing your help getting to the Gema system."

"You're going after him? This ship, alone? I want nothing to do with this. I'm not taking you into Nistrim space."

"Under the circumstances, I'd say you don't have much of a choice," Chakotay growled. The Captain placed a hand on his shoulder to remind him to keep it together. I followed them to the Doctor's office where they could talk privately without the Kazon's ear. "What's his prognosis?"

"He'll be on his feet in a day or two but there's still a number of things we need to keep an eye on. He's had a nasty concussion, spinal cord trauma and a polycythemia, the cause of which I've yet to discover."

"Polycythemia?" The Captain asked.

"An abnormal increase in the number of red blood cells." I explained.

"I'd like you to run an autonomic response analysis the next time I question him."

"I'm afraid that won't help you determine if he's telling you the truth, Commander. An ARA depends on making a baseline comparison with the known response for a given species. Any Tom, Dick or Harry from the Alpha Quadrant, I could probably help you, but not with any of the new species of the Delta Quadrant. Regarding his veracity, it may help you to know that if we'd arrived an hour later, he would have been dead from his injuries."

\-----

(Two days later)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"The trip would take six days at warp two." Teira said as he pointed to certain points of the map.

"Four days if you didn't take such a circuitous route, if we simply went across the Tenarus cluster." Neelix argued.

"You would encounter the Nistrim fleet before a single day passed. Anyone who knows this part of space will tell you the same thing."

"It so happens that I do know this part of space, my Kazon friend. I just wanted to see if you would tell us the truth. The route he suggests is safer, Captain."

"Of course, it's safer. I don't want to run into Culluh any more than you do." He snapped at Neelix.

"We might have more success avoiding him if you gave us the command codes for the Nistrim defence net."

"Computer, display tactical overview of our current course." Tuvok ordered the computer.

"Enter code sequence four nine one one seven zero Culluh." Teira commanded. The map changed to show a network of connected satellites showed up with a curved passage through them.

"Mister Paris, adjust our course to avoid the defence net." I ordered.

"Aye, Captain."

"That is not an end to the danger. We are heading into an area of space populated by Kazon factions that are loyal to no one. They will attack without provocation." The Kazon warned us.

\-----

(Four days later)

Kes's POV

(Captain's log, supplemental. None of the four Kazon attacks have caused serious damage, but the starboard ventral has been hit each time, complicating repairs on the secondary command processors.)

"You are making an adequate recovery, Mister Teirna. The only matter that I simply cannot understand is this lingering polycythemia." The Doctor said, looking at his tricorder as he scanned the Kazon.

"I feel fine." He growled.

"The medical record you gave us does not indicate any prior blood disorders. Might it be an inherited trait? Do you know if your parents ever-"

"My parents were killed in a Trabe attack shortly after I was born." He interrupted.

"I see. Well, we'll need to monitor this condition for a while. It might be due to some chemical imbalance that our sensors aren't recognizing, possibly the result of the toxins you inhaled while on the shuttle. You're welcome."

"Feeling better?" Chakotay asked as politely as he could as he came into sickbay.

"I'm sure I'll make a complete recovery just in time for the Gema colony's defence force to destroy us all."

"You're still not optimistic about our chances, are you?"

"No."

"We've had no problem repelling the attacks so far."

"Attacks? When there's a real Nistrim attack, you'll know it." He growled.

"You still have pride in the Nistrim, don't you, Teirna? Even after what they did to you. I remember that pride in your eyes when you pounded me with your fists while I was tied to a chair. And I can see it in your eyes now, and that scares the hell out of me."

"You must scare easily, Federation."

"Tell me something, Teirna. Every Kazon attack seems to focus on our starboard ventral. Think that might be some kind of pattern?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Because if it is, and you've been lying to us-"

"Commander Chakotay! Not in my Sickbay. Please." The Doctor pleaded.

\-----

(One day later)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Firing phasers." Tuvok reported.

"Increase speed to one half impulse." I ordered. Trying to keep my balance under the weapons fire as another small Kazon ship attacked us.

"Aye, Captain."

"They're coming at our starboard ventral again. Our shields there haven't been repaired yet. We're going to sustain more damage to the secondary command processors."

"Starboard ventral."

"Warning. Fires have been detected on decks twelve and fifteen, sections A four through C eighteen." The computer said.

"Control units are responding, Captain."

"Keep our port forequarter facing the line of attack, Mister Paris. Don't let them see our starboard ventral." I ordered. Grabbing onto the second rail.

"I'm doing my best." Tom growled against the pressure.

"Continuous fire, starboard phasers."

"Acknowledged. They're withdrawing, Captain."

"Stand down Red alert."

"Mister Kim."

"Deck twelve is in shambles."

"We barely have time to begin repairs before they attack it again."

"At least no one was hurt. The secondary command processors are non-functional. We'll have to rebuild them. I'd say we're looking at two days work if we're not attacked again." Harry said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Why would these factions of Kazon, loyal to no one, all have the same agenda? And why would that agenda focus on a nonessential area of the ship?"

"I don't know, but it feels like we're being pecked to death by ducks." I muttered.

"We can't just stay on this course and wait to see what they have in store for us."

"I agree. It's time to re-examine our game plan. Mister Paris, reverse course."

"Aye, Captain."

"Mister Teirna should be restricted to quarters on a secured deck until further notice." Chakotay ordered.

"Acknowledged."

\---(Five hours later)---

"How many do you count, Mister Tuvok?" I asked as I hurried onto the bridge, putting on my jacket and zipping it up.

"Eight large carrier vessels, confirmed Kazon signatures." Tuvok reported back.

"Funny how they show up right after we reverse course." Chakotay muttered beside me.

"Time to intercept?" I asked.

"Eight minutes. Their attack formation is a classic Cardassian echelon." Tom replied.

"Curious. They have left us with an obvious avenue of escape, Captain."

"You're right, it is curious. Too curious for me. I don't know what's down that avenue of escape, Mister Tuvok, but I like to choose my own way. Set a course to intercept their lead ship."

"Aye, Captain."

"Battle Stations."

\-----

B'Elanna Torres's POV

"Janeway to Torres. Initiate holo-programmes."

I ran across engineering. Talking with the Doctor on how to accomplish our goal.

"Acknowledged. Energising. That's two, and here's number three."

I turned around and saw the Doctor disappeared. 

"Doctor, are you there? Are you all right?"

He stumbled back into his seat, looking terrified.

"I told you we should have run one last system check."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

I ran down the hallway, carrying Sarah and holding onto Micheal as we ran down deck six. Mollie running ahead of us.

"Hurry up! We have to get you guys to a safe place because I have a feeling this is not going to end well!" I yelled. Dodging debris and came to a stop. Leaning against a wall to catch my breath.

"Bini!...Wait...Do you hear...screaming?" Micheal asked. We all stopped and listened. That is the Kazon screaming. Suddenly a large explosion filled the corridor, coming from the quarters behind us. We screamed and were blow back, hitting the floor hard and everything went black.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Ready photons, dispersal pattern sierra. Fire." I barked as my bun fell apart and my hair cascaded down. I tied it into a messy high ponytail.

"I'm reading a massive discharge on deck eight. We've lost a primary plasma conduit."

"Deck eight. Teirna's quarters." Chakotay informed me.

"Damage control teams to deck eight." Tuvok reported.

"I'm showing power failures all over the ship." Harry called out. The ships on the viewscreen faded away. Leaving only us. Alone. I tapped my combadge.

"Janeway to Torres."

"B'Elanna here. We've lost power to the new holodeck grid. I can't restore it." She yelled over the chaos of engineering.

"B'Elanna, are you all right?" I asked over the comlink.

"Yes, Captain. But it looks like our reactant's injector controls were hit. Stand by. Torres out."

"All three Kazon ships are concentrating their fire on us now, Captain." Tuvok said as I felt the fire increase.

"Shields at seventy percent and falling. Starboard targeting scanners are offline."

"Evasive manoeuvres, Mister Paris. Gamma sequence."

"Bridge to Engineering, I need warp power." I yelled over the com link.

"We can't go to warp, Captain. The containment field generator has been damaged. I'm attempting to bypass." B'Elanna replied in distress. Torres out."

"Captain, if I can get a shuttle through the cross fire, I can go back and bring the Talaxians to help us."

"Chakotay, take the conn. Good luck, Lieutenant." I said. Chakotay and Tom nodded. Hurrying to their locations.

"Shuttle is clear. So far, so good." Harry called out.

"Give him as much cover fire as you can, Tuvok." I ordered.

"Aye, Captain."

"Voyager to Paris. Please respond. Tom, can you hear me? I've lost contact with the shuttle." Harry exclaimed in panic.

"Navigational array is offline."

"We've lost power to forward phasers."

"Shields at thirty percent. They're buckling."

Suddenly a console exploded near me and I was pushed to the floor.

"Report." I yelled.

"The driver coil assembly has been destroyed. Impulse engines are offline."

"We're being boarded through the shuttle bays, Captain. Phaser fights reported on decks five, six, seven."

"Intruder alert. Security to decks five through seven." Harry yelled.

"Begin evacuation. Janeway to Computer. Initiate self-destruct sequence. Authorisation, Janeway pi one one zero. Set at ten minutes." I barked.

"Unable to initiate self-destruct sequence due to damage to secondary command processors." I spun around to see Kazon spilling onto the bridge.

"Stay where you are. Don't move." One of them yelled as the rest pushed us down to the floor.

"Get down there! You! Move!" They yelled, pushing us to our knees in the middle of the bridge.

"I want to speak to Maje Culluh." I barked at the nearest guard. Feeling extreme worry for my crew, Bini, Mollie and my beautiful children.

"Easily arranged, Captain." Cullah sneered as he walked onto the bridge with Seska, who was holding Chakotay's baby with a smirk.

"Hello, everyone. What do you think of your son, Chakotay? He has your eyes, don't you think? Thank goodness he doesn't look too human. You all have such weak foreheads." She complained as they made their way towards us.

"May he grow up never knowing the contempt his father has for his mother." Chakotay growled.

"I think I can assure you of that, Commander. I intend to take him for my own son. A man who would violate a woman under his own command"

"What?" Chakotay and I barked.

"You raped her, you pathetic human."

"Is that what she told you?"

"The boy will be trained as a Nistrim askara. Already he has helped us win the greatest battle in our history."

"Culluh, I'd like to discuss what happens now-"

He yanked out a knife and stabbed me. I screamed in pain and crumpled to the floor, Chakotay held me, trying to stop the bleeding as the crew looked at each other in panic. I started to lose consciousness but managed to hold on, just barly. Taking in deep breathes.

I looked to Seska to see her recoil in shock. Her expression flickered to remorse for a moment.

"You'll be given no more respect than any Kazon woman, now that your ship and technology are mine. I will tell you when you may speak."

"Allow my crew to live. They were following my orders." I managed to choke out against the pain.

"You're even worse than she is. What is it about the women from your quadrant? You know, she contradicts me in front of the senior askara? My own woman disputing her Maje in front of others. This is your fault. You've let your women get out of control."

"You know you have my deepest respect, Maje." Seska insisted.

"Why is it so dark in here? Somebody turn on the lights. Order the repair crews to begin work immediately. I want to leave for the Hanon system as soon as possible."

"What's in the Hanon system?"

"Your new home. Take them to a cargo bay. Have the whole crew brought there. Check all quarters." Cullah ordered, the Kazon follow seamlessly. "Wait, take her to the brig."

He snapped his fingers and they obeyed. Ripping me away from my crew and dragging me to the turbo lift first to bring me to the brig.

"Goodbye, Chakotay. I'll take good care of our son. Oh, are you hungry, my brave little boy?"

\-----

Doctor's POV

"You! Get up! Move! Get out!" The Kazon ordered, shoving the crew out the door. I headed for the back room. Hiding from them.

"Computer, activate Medical Holographic recall. Set for twelve hours. Mark."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

I groaned as I felt my body moving. Wait...dragging. Someone is dragging me. I opened my eyes. Ready to thrash out and cut a bitch. If only I had my knives. Suddenly I felt someone grab my mouth and hush me. It was Suder.

"Shhhh, they need to not hear you, ensign." He whispered. I nodded mutely. I looked to my left and saw the battered quarters of Suder's former home I guess now. I looked through...what was barely a doorway and saw the Kazon passing by. Oh, shit. Voyager is being boarded.

I saw Micheal, Sarah and Mollie laying beside me. Breathing. Thank god.

"Come on. We need to get to the Jeffries tube."

\---End of Chapter 66: Next: Basics: Part Two.---


	69. Basics: Part Two.

Chapter 67: Basics: Part Two

(One Day later )

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

\-----

I sucked in a deep breath and wiped the blood from my mouth. Stumbling up and leaning against the wall. I looked back at Cullah as he came towards me again. Getting increasingly angry.

"Give me the command codes." He snarled.

"Go to hell and release my crew." I snapped back. He snapped his fingers and one of the guards hit me to the floor again. Then giving me a swift kick to my abdomen where the knife stabbed me. I cried in pain and crumpled to the floor, feeling unimaginable pain.

He grabbed my hair and yanked my head up to look at him. 

"Give. Me. The. Command. Codes, Kathryn." He barked.

"Maj Cullah, we are at the planet." A guard announced as he entered the brig. Cullah slammed me back to the pool of blood on the floor and left the brig, barking orders as he went.

\-----

Maj Cullah's POV (The jerk.)

"Stand by to engage atmospheric thrusters. Prepare for landing. Activate the viewscreen. Extend landing struts. Ready environmental controls." I ordered, sitting down in my new Captain chair with Seska sitting beside me with our child. The ship landed with a thud. "Disengage engines. Secure thruster exhaust." 

One of my crew beamed me down to the planet where the crew was being left. I walked up to Chakotay, ripping the combadge from his uniform as the rest of my crew followed my actions.

"A fitting end for a people who would not share their technology. Let's see if you manage to survive without it." I snarled. Chakotay growled at me.

"Where is she?"

"Your Captain? That is none of your concern." I snapped back.

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

I am stuck in a shuttlecraft, barely holding together in Kazon space trying to save my one home. I attempted to fix the acceleration sensors for the fifth time but no luck so far.

"Computer, repeat stabilizer diagnostic," I ordered.

"Damage has been detected in the stabilizer acceleration sensors." The computer replied in its cold shallow tone.

"I just repaired the acceleration sensors." I muttered.

"Warning. Vessel approaching on intercept course."

"Signature?" I asked, preventing myself from swearing.

"Kazon patrol vessel." The computer identified.

"Damn it! I don't have time for this." I yelled to myself. Stumbling back to my seat. The shuttle buckled under weapons fire.

"I don't have time for this! Computer, all stop. Engage impulse."

I fired three shots and managed to destroy the ship.

"I told you, I don't have time for this."

\-----

The Doctor's POV

I activated automatically due to my previous command.

"Activate Emergency Medical Holographic Programme." Seska's voice sounded throughout sickbay. I left my office pretending I was just activated as she had her back to me.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." I sounded. She spun around with her baby close to her chest.

"Hello, Doctor. Remember me?" She asked with an evil grin.

"How could I forget such an intriguing medical mystery? A Bajoran crewman with a Cardassian physiology. How are you, Seska? I see we have a new passenger." I commented, gesturing to the baby.

"Doctor, I have to inform you about a change of command. I'm curious how you'll react. The Kazon-Nistrim have taken Voyager."

"How interesting." I coldly replied. Already thinking of a plan to take back Voyager.

"Does your programme have any problem with that?" She asked.

" One humanoid is pretty much the same as another from a holographic point of view. I'm programmed to provide medical care to anyone who needs it." I insisted. Setting the baby down on the biobed and scanning him with a medical tricorder.

"Tell me, is it within your program's capabilities to lie or be deceptive?" She asked with suspicion.

"I've learned that a bedside manner occasionally requires me to, how should I put it, soft-pedal the truth. But bald-faced lying, calculated deceit? I don't have much experience with that sort of thing. But my programme is adaptive. If you really need me to be deceptive, I'm sure I could learn."

"It's not exactly what I meant. I think we'll keep you just as you are."

"As you wish. Your baby's in good health."

"Ah, you don't know how primitive Kazon medicine is. I'm sure Chakotay would be glad to know you're looking after his son." She said. I looked back at my scans. Chakotay's son? He isn't Chakotay's son!

"Chakotay's son? That isn't Chakotay's son." I informed her in genuine surprise.

"But you're wrong, Doctor. I impregnated myself with his DNA."

"That may have been your intention, but it certainly wasn't the result. Here. See for yourself." I said, showing her the scans of her baby on the console, She picked up her baby with disgust and glared at me after she saw the results.

"Your child has Cardassian DNA strands here and Kazon DNA here. Human DNA has a significantly different nucleotide sequence."

"But I was so certain. He, he looks-He looks-"

"He's the first offspring of a Cardassian and a Kazon. We have no frame of reference by which to judge his initial appearance. Perhaps he will develop more Kazon features as he matures."

"Maje Culluh will be so pleased. End Medical Holographic Programme." She snapped. I managed to reactivate myself after she left and went immediately to my office to make my log entry.

"Medical Log, Stardate 50032.7. I have determined that Commander Chakotay is not the father of Seska's child. I only wish there was some way to inform him. What am I supposed to do? Lead a revolt with a gang from Sandrine's? Conjure up holograms of Nathan Hale and Che Guevara?" I snapped. Considering my options outloud. "I'm a doctor, not a counterinsurgent. Get hold of yourself. You're not just a hologram. You're a Starfleet hologram. Maybe, maybe I could access a tactical database, teach myself guerrilla warfare. But that would take time. Computer, what is the crew complement?"

"There are eighty nine Kazon-"

"Eighty nine." I muttered.

"Four humans, one mammal, and one betazoid."

"What did you say?" I snapped at the computer.

"There are four human, one mammal and one betazoid."

"Where? Who?"

"Please restate a single question."

"Who are they?"

"Crewman Lon Suder. Captain Kathryn Janeway, Micheal Janeway, Sarah Janeway, Mollie Janeway, and Bini Filters."

"The Captain!? Where is she?" I asked the computer in a frantic tone.

"The brig."

"Condition?"

"Unconscious. Life signs critical."

"Where are the rest of the humans, Betazoid and mammal?"

"Between decks eight and nine."

"Doctor to Suder." I called onto my combadge.

"Yes! Yes, Doctor. I hear you." Suder whispered back.

"The ship has been taken over by the Kazon-Nistrim. Are you with the children?"

"I know. I've been hiding. They are with me. They are sleeping right now." He whispered back.

"Can you make it to Sickbay?"

"I think so. The children lost their combadges in the fire. You are only going to be able to contact me unless one of them has my combadge. I am sorry. I have to go. Be there soon. Suder out." Suder cut the channel and I hurried to turn on my computer.

"Computer, emergency medical priority one one four. Delete the signature of Mister Suder's comm. badge from the system. There is to be no record of his being on board."

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

"Voyager's been taken by the Kazon-Nistrim. They're flooding every subspace frequency with the news." The talaxian exclaimed in the monitor of my shuttle.

"Is there any word on the crew?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not."

"If you can help me with repairs, we can be on our way in a few hours." I insisted.

"Lieutenant, our ships are no match for Voyager and your shuttlecraft can hardly be expected-"

"Commander Paxim, my people are counting on you. Look, no one knows Voyager like I do. I know every vulnerability, every blind spot. Don't worry. I have a plan." I said. He sighed and nodded.

"Very well. We'll rendezvous in an hour. Paxim out." 

One hour. I should be able to come up with some kind of plan in one hour.

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

"Have I ever told you two how much I hate crawling?" I asked the group as we made our way through the Jeffries tubes. Some of us, mainly me, limping because they were thrown from a fiery explosion and was thrown across the floor. I am not saying Micheal and Sarah weren't but I took the brunt of the attack. God, I hate Kazons. Especially when they explode.

Suder entered a command into one of the hatches and pushed it open, revealing sickbay and a concerned Doctor looking down at us as we crawled out.

"I was beginning to think you'd got lost." The Doctor snidely commented.

"I'm sorry." Suder apologized, leading me to the nearest biobed as the Doctor grabbed a dermal regenerator. "They're still repairing the ship. We had to be careful."

"We have no time to waste. According to the computer, we're at warp. We've got to figure out some way to slow the ship down before we get too far from the crew. That would seem to be our first priority. And then we have to get some weapons. Mister Suder, are you listening to me?"

"Yes." He muttered. Probably still reeling when we...he killed a Kaxon and dragged the body with us. Micheal and Sarah might be scared right now. Mollie should be OK.

"Oh. I see. Perhaps you consider this an opportunity." The Doctor snapped in aggregation as the Doctor mended my burned leg.

"Opportunity?" I asked. Suder also looked over to the Doctor with a questioning gaze.

"To obtain your freedom from confinement. How foolish of me to think you would want to help." He answered.

"You're wrong. I do want to help." Suder insisted.

"Then what?"

"I'm going to have to kill some of them. We already had to kill one." Suder admitted.

"I see." The Doctor said, looking over to the Jeffries Tubes and the last of the burned skin knitted together. "It is possible. Violence might be required to retake the ship."

"I've worked so, so hard over the last few months to control the violent feelings. I'm almost at peace with myself. I mean, I see the day coming when I could be."

"Mister Suder. If Lieutenant Tuvok were here, I know he would tell you there are times when violence is required to defend yourself, to defend your ship, to defend your crew."

"Yes, there is a logical use for violence for everyone else. With me, once it begins-"

"We must do this together, Mister Suder. If you don't trust yourself yet, then trust me. I will help you any way I can. One hologram and two sociopaths, two children and a dog may not be much of a match for the Kazon, but we'll have to do."

"Excuse me?" I barked at the insult. "I am not a sociopath!"

"That is up to debate," Micheal muttered.

"Smart mouth," I growled back.

"Besides, we have a bigger problem right now." The Doctor continued. Putting down his equipment. "They have the Captain in the brig and she is in critical condition."

"Mommy!" Sarah yelled. Running to the Jeffries tube. I quickly picked her up and held her back as she cried to get to her mother. Micheal stood there in shock. Unsure of how to respond.

\-----

Seska's POV

"You'd think this crew had never seen a warp drive before." Cullah snapped beside me as we watched the crew stumble around the warp core trying to fix it like morons. Did nobody listen to me about Voyager's technology? Idiots.

"No one tried to adjust the antimatter flow today?" I asked, getting increasingly annoyed.

"No one." One of the engineers replied.

"If you're lying, I'll have your head." Cullah threated.

"I swear it, Maje."

"There should have been some warning before the antimatter injector froze. A drop in core temperature, a magnetic constriction alarm, something. He's either lying, or-"

"Or what?" Cullah interrupted with growing impatience. How the hell do I even tolerate this man?

"Computer, run a level one scan for intruders." I barked.

"Unable to comply. Internal scanner relays have been damaged."

"I thought you said all repairs were complete." Cullah yelled at the engineer.

"They were. I thought they were."

\-----

(Meanwhile)

Bini Filters's POV

"I want a deck by deck search of all Jeffries tubes and conduits. Use the Federation tricorders." Seska barked as she marched across engineering. We can see it on the Doctor's computer because thanks to me and my hacking skills that somehow work on this ship still, we can spy on people in a none creepy way.

"Do you have a portable thoron generator?" Suder asked.

"Yes, of course. We use it to treat radiation burns."

"It's an old Maquis trick. Thoron particles neutralize tricorder sensors." Suder explained, grabbing the equipment.

"Mister Suder, we need some weapons if we're going to retake the ship." The Doctor reminded him as he went into the Jeffries tubes and shut the door leaving us.

"Well, what the hell do we do?" I asked.

"Hide of course!" The Doctor replied.

"We should be saving Mommy!" Micheal barked at us like the Captain giving orders.

"Yeah. The Captain missing from the brig certainly won't cause alarm. That's sarcasm by the way."  
"I know what sarcasm is, Filters!"

"Watch your attitude! Ever since you turned 11 you have been pretty snippy! Cut it out!"

"SNIPPY IS WHO I AM NOW!" Micheal yelled. "It's who I am now!"

"You. Are. An. Idiot. Of. The. Highest. Order."

"What order?" Sarah asked.

"Oh lord, she is getting smart too," I whined.

" Incoming subspace message on the Emergency Medical Holographic channel." The computer announced.

"On the emergency channel?" The Doctor asked, interrupting our little spat.

"Doc, I hope you're receiving this because if you're not, I'm a dead duck. I'm piggybacking this message on a fake Kazon signal I'm sending to the Bridge. I'm betting they won't be monitoring your Emergency Medical channel. I'm bringing help, but you have to do something for us. When the attack begins, I need you to get the computer to block the discharge from the backup phaser power couplings. You got that? The backup couplings. I'm taking out the primary couplings myself, but I need those backups to overload when they switch to them. Don't do anything until the attack begins or they might notice. That's it for now. I'll be seeing you soon. I hope." Tom said on the viewscreen. At least he is alive.

The Jeffries tube door open and out crawled Suder, then another body. Wonderful. He weakly held up a weapon and crawled up on the floor.

"Good news. Help is on the way. Mister Paris apparently was able to-. Oh no. Not again." The Doctor stated out loud.

"Well, we have weapons now."

"You did what was necessary, Mister Suder. Five cc's of improvaline will help you calm down."

"No! No drugs." He yelled. "I just need to breathe. See the light that is my breath."

\-----

Seska's POV

I paced the ready room with my baby. Cullah's DNA...is in my baby boy. That disgusts me more than I can express. Maybe I should just take my anger out on Janeway again, like last night.

"We've just received a message from our patrol ship. They have tracked down the shuttle from Voyager and destroyed it." Cullah announced with pride. Pathetic.

"Were five people on board and a dog?"

"They didn't say."

"Five people and a dog were unaccounted for when we captured the crew. Have they found any evidence of an intruder on board?" I snapped impatiently.

"No. But the search has been slowed down by a thoron particle leak." He replied. DAMN IT! 

"Thoron particles? That's an old Maquis trick to fool tricorders!" I yelled at him.

\-----

(20 minutes later, because who knows how long it takes to get to sickbay from the bridge.)

Bini Filters's POV

I pushed them all into the closet and locked us in as we heard Seska, with two guards march into sickbay after the Doctor.

"Bini, what's going on?" Sarah asked.

"Everyone, shut up! Shut up. Shut Up. Shut Up!" I pleaded.

"Why are you still here? I shut down your programme when I left." Seska's evil voice rang through the sickbay.

"You must be mistaken." The Doctor calmly replied.

'Where's your thoron generator?'

"It was damaged on a recent away mission and left behind."

'Who else from Voyager is on board?'

'I wouldn't know.'

'I don't believe you.' She snarled.

"There are several dozen crewmen on board actually, and they have been working round the clock to sabotage your vessel."

"That's a lie. At most, there is one, and I believe it is a Maquis crewman."

"Yes. Of course, you're right. It is one of the Maquis."

"I won't play these games with a trick of light."

"Sticks and stones won't break my bones, so you can imagine how I feel about being called names."

"I don't believe you could have sabotaged this ship alone."

"Very well. Since you are obviously about to disable my programme anyway, let me take the credit I deserve. I did sabotage the ship all by myself, with the computer's help, of course. As a matter of fact, one of your crewmen came in unexpectedly and caught me in the act."

'You killed him?'

'He left me no choice.'

'Why create a thoron leak if you're not hiding someone?'

'I would think it's obvious. To make you believe I was hiding someone. I've had your people crawling through the bowels of this ship for hours looking for an intruder.'

'You're more talented in the art of deception than you led me to believe.'

' I was inspired by the presence of a master.' The Doctor barked back.

Suddenly we heard an explosion. Probably the holographic monitor. Poor Doctor.

"Computer, access Culluh Zero One. Disregard all voice commands from Starfleet personnel. Security lockout."

Suddenly there was a loud thud of weapon's fire hitting the ship.

"Seska to Bridge. What's going on?"

"A couple of Talaxian ships have fired on us. Nothing to worry about." A Kazon replied. We heard them leave the room a blew a sigh of relief.

"OK, time to get out of this closet! Go ahead Bini. Time to save Mommy!" Micheal ordered.

"Ahhh, about that. I can only open it with a voice command and...um...that is clearly not possible."

"Oh no. We are screwed. Mommy is screwed." 

"Now I have a question. Why not just call her Mother?"

"Oh boy, here we go."

\-----

(20 minutes later)

Suder's POV

'Doctor?' I called out as I entered sickbay from the Jeffries tubes. "Activate Emergency Medical Holographic Programme."

"Unable to respond. All Starfleet voice access has been cancelled."

"Mister Suder." The Doctor said on his computer monitor. "If you are hearing this, you have just unsuccessfully attempted to access the Emergency Medical Programme. I have programmed this message to play in the event that I have been disabled. This means, of course, that the fate of Voyager now depends solely on you. I can imagine how you must feel at this moment. I want you to know, you have my full confidence. You have already shown great courage and dedication to your crew. I have left an additional message for Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Tuvok noting your heroism, in case I am irretrievable. You know what you have to do and when to do it, and I know with our fate in your hands, we will prevail. Good luck, Mister Suder."

The ship shook again as the attack increased and I stood there petrified that I would descend into madness again.

\-----

Seska's POV

"What's happening?" Cullah snapped on the bridge.

"Our phaser power couplings are under attack." One of the crewmembers replied.

"From where?" I asked.

"I don't see anyone. I'm not picking up anything on the scanners. Shields are buckling."

"Take evasive action." He ordered.

\-----

Suder's POV

I crept into Engineering, then started shooting all the kazon's there. Knowing I had to do it for Voyager. For the crew. They are all down in moments. I dropped the phaser rifle and started about disabling the backup couplings. A Kazon shoots him in the back, but I managed to barely press the button just as I took my dying breath.

\-----

(Meanwhile)

Seska's POV

"I have it on the scanners. It's a Federation shuttlecraft.

"Lock phasers. Destroy it." Cullah ordered.

"Primary phaser power is down."

"Switch to backup systems." I snapped.

"Confirmed. Phasers are locked on."

"Fire!"

"I don't understand. I'm showing an overload."

Suddenly the bridge went light and there was a stinging pain

\-----

Cullah's POV

"Seska! Seska!" I yelled as she stumbled into the ready room. Following the cries of the baby. I stumbled in after her to see her lifeless body near the child. I quickly scooped him up and ordered the remaining crew to abandon ship.

\-----

(20 minutes later)

Tom Paris's POV

"I'm sealing off the Bridge manually. I've got to get the computer back online. All Starfleet voice access has been disabled." I told Paxim as we rushed onto the bridge. Having at least taken control of the bridge.

"I'm reading a Kazon shuttle leaving the ship. There are also escape pods being launched."

"Forget them." I ordered as I typed in commands on the computer. "We have more important things to do."

Suddenly, Chakotay ran onto the bridge in a panic. Not looking too well himself.

"Where is she?" He barked frantically. Paxim and I shared a look of confusion before looking back at Chakotay.

"Where is who?" Paxim asked.

"The Captain! She was stabbed and left behind!" Chakotay yelled in anger. "We have to find her! Come on, Tom!" 

I followed Chakotay into the turbo lift, I suggested the brig first, and the turbo lift followed my commands seamlessly. 

"How did you take back the ship?" Chakotay asked as we hurried to the brig.

"I had a lot of help. The Talaxians, the Doc, Mister Suder-"``

"Suder? We thought he was killed during the initial attack." Chakotay commented.

"No, he and the Doctor sabotaged the ship. Suder disabled the phasers before they killed him." I explained as we entered the brig. We saw the broken body of the Captain, laying in a pool of her own blood. Clearly having being beaten. Chakotay quickly brought down the force field and held her, whispering her first name as she started to regain consciousness.

\-----

The Doctor's POV

Suder was laid on the biobed, his hands were folded on his chest. Tuvok looked down at his deceased body with his usual Vulcan demeanour.

"You would have been proud of him, Mister Tuvok." I said.

"I offer you a Vulcan prayer, Mister Suder. May your death bring you the peace you never found in life."

Seska's body laid on another biobed, Chakotay looked at it with sadness, then returned to the Captain's biobed where Bini, Sarah, Micheal and Mollie were asleep on the floor and the Captain was asleep to catch up and heal from her injuries.  
We did it.

Our home is back.

\---End of Chapter 57: Next ???---

AN: Yay! Season 3 is next!


	70. The Rise of Skywalker/Short Story (Spoilers)

AN: Source: transcripts.fandom.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Episode_IX:_The_Rise_of_Skywalker

Chapter 68: The Rise of Skywalker/Short Story

(One week later)

Bini Filters POV

\-----

Micheal, Sarah and I sat in the movie theatre that Tom created for us. Watching the ending of Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker.

On the screen, Rey was on Tatooine. A Tatooine elder was staring back at her as she buried Luke and Leia's lightsabre.

"There’s been no one for so long. Who are you?" She asked.

"I’m Rey." She replied.

"Rey who?" The Elder asked,

Rey blinks, lowering her gaze. Her brow furrows. As she looks after the side, two ghosly figures start to appear. The Skywalker Twins (Luke and Leia) come into view, standing side-by-side. They smile warmly at Rey. She smiles back, then turns to the elderly woman, her eyes shining.

"Rey Skywalker."

As the twin suns lift into the sky, Rey faces the horizon. BB-8 rolls to her side, and together, they watch the binary sunrise. Iris out, the end credits roll, along with John Williams' last Star Wars composition: a suite of the End Credits Theme, the Rise of Skywalker theme, the Anthem of Evil, the Imperial March, Rey's Theme, a reprise of The Rise of Skywalker and, to close things out, the Main Title theme, followed by the Throne Room theme to end the movie.

"Why is she a Skywalker?" Micheal finally blurted out as the lights came up. Sarah was crying because Ben Solo was dead and Micheal was having a crisis.

"I don't know. Money?" I replied. Eating the rest of my popcorn and giving some to Mollie on the floor.

"That is not a good enough explanation. We don't use Money anymore!"

"Well, at the time, they used money! If you have a better explanation, then tell me!"

"Alright...She married Ben Solo?"

"That...Do you hear yourself? That would mean she is Rey Solo. Which honestly sounds better."

"No one is arguing that fact because Reylo is the best." Micheal replied smugly.

"I MISS HIM!" Sarah cried.

"I warned you guys that the third one would be a confusing, sad, wreck of a disaster," I explained.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Sarah whined.

"What I don't understand is how they found the death star? Is it known knowledge? Because that thing blew up in 6! There was no debris." Micheal pointed out.

"This is a boring conversation!" I complained.

"You know what is boring? My life!" I shot back.

"This isn't about you! This is about the stupid Rey Skywalker move!"

"Move? What move? Deal with it!"

"I don't think I can! It doesn't make sense!"

"Welcome to my life." I muttered. Shoving more popcorn into my mouth.

\---End of Chapter 68: Next ???---


	71. False Profits: Part One.

Chapter 69: False Profits: Part One.

(One Week later)

Harry Kim's POV

\-----

(Captain's log, stardate 50074.3. We have detected evidence that a wormhole recently appeared and then disappeared in a nearby solar system. We're on our way there to investigate.)

"Based on the residual neutrino levels, I'd estimate it's been at least six months since the wormhole's last appearance," I concluded as we studied a wormhole from the 

"From the dispersal pattern of the interstellar plasma, it looks like it isn't fixed. Seems to be travelling through space." Chakotay stated.

"It may not be fixed on this end, nut if it's shown up in the same location more than once, it's possible its exit point is constant, and it's wagging around the Delta Quadrant like the tail on a dog."

"Approaching the last known co-ordinates of the wormhole, Captain." Tom reported.

"All stop. Mister Kim, initiate continuous neutrino scans."

"Aye, Captain." I replied.

"Mister Tuvok, scan the planets in this system for life signs. Maybe there's someone around here who can give us some helpful information."

"I am picking up an M-class atmosphere on the second planet, humanoid life signs. However, metallurgic analysis indicates a pre-industrial civilisation, a Bronze Age level of technology. Curious, Captain."

"What is?" The Captain asked.

"I'm detecting evidence that these people have had contact with the Alpha Quadrant."

"What kind of evidence?"

"It is a modulated energy discharge that appears to be consistent with the recent use of a replicator."

"If they've got a replicator, it could mean the wormhole leads to the Alpha Quadrant, and that someone's travelled through it." I said with excitement! It might lead us to the Alpha Quadrant.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Ensign, but before we indulge in too much speculation, let's see if we can back up your assumptions with some facts. Commander Chakotay, I want you and Lieutenant Paris to go down that planet with Enign Filters as security, and have a look around. Launch a high-resolution reconnaissance probe to gather information about the local population's dress and appearance."

"Aye, Captain."

"In the meantime, Ensign, why don't you and Lieutenant Torres get started on a phase profile of this elusive wormhole's neutrino emissions. Let's see if we can confirm that it leads to the Alpha Quadrant."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

(Captain's log, stardate 50074.5. Based on the information provided by the probe, we have replicated local attire for Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Paris. They have gone to the surface to investigate.)

I followed Chakotay and Tom through the town square wearing the local attire, The local attire is a blue cotton shirt, trousers with a brown waistcoat. Chakotay walked back from a fruit stall where he was using his tricorder.

"This is where we picked up a replicator signature?" Tom asked, looking around at the...primative culture.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Chakotay commented. An older man in a long robe, and wearing a patch over his right eye, enters the square declaiming a poem. Chanting it over and over.

"Oh, those many years ago, the people's hearts were sad and low. Then the Sages to the city came. They came upon a burning flame just as the Seers said they would. They lifted Takar's blinding hood. Well? What did you think?" He asked us. "What do you think little one?"

"I am not little." I growled at the stupid old dufus.

"It was very nice." Chakotay commented which is better than he deserves.

"Nice? I'll wager you've never heard the Song of the Sages more beautifully or faithfully recited." He said.

"He's got a point. We have never heard the Song of the Sages more beautifully recited."

"As you know, the first verse is free, but the next verse will cost you three frangs."

"I'm sorry." Chakotay apologized. "Not today."

"Oh, but I need money for ointment for my eye. Please, gentlemen!" He begged.

"Go away, old man! Can't you see? These are men of commerce. They have no business with your silly poems. And may I say, gentlemen, you both have very fine shoes." A merchant said, shoving the old man aside.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, the Sages say you can tell a great deal about a man from his shoes, and I can tell from your shoes that you're men of refinement, affluence."

"We've really got to be going."

"Well, you're obviously new in Takar. Perhaps I could interest you in some property-"

"No, thank you. We're not planning on settling here." Tom deflected.

"What about some transportation? The Sages say, 'Time's an asset.' And you shouldn't waste your assets walking everywhere you go. You'd be wearing out those fine shoes of yours.

"I'm sorry, but we're really not interested." Tom insisted, Chakotay turned his back and pulled out his tricorder. Scanning a large building in the front.

"Tom? Bini?"

"Excuse me." Tom said to the merchant

"I'm picking up a narrow band EM dampening field around that building. It looks like some sort of temple." Chakotay reported from the tricorder.

"Then I'd say the temple's where we ought to look."

"Oh, thank the Sages I found you. You can't enter the temple without wearing your ears." The Merchant called out to us.

"Look, friend, I thought I told you-"

"What do you mean, wearing your ears?" Chakotay interupted Tom.

"You're really not Takarian, are you? Nobody visits the temple without displaying at least one ear." The Merchant explained, I looked around and saw the residents walking around with replicas of large-lobed ears on thongs around their necks.

"Must be some sort of fetish." Chakotay muttered under his breath.

"If you're not wearing an ear, you could be fined, even arrested. You wouldn't want that to happen."

"And let me guess. It just so happens that you could sell us a couple of these ears."

"As a matter of fact, I can."

The Merchant laid out his roll of wares and gestured to our shoes.

"Of course, it comes at a price."

"Oh come on." I barked.

(Captain's log, supplemental. I've been asked to join Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Kim in the science lab to hear what they've termed as very exciting news.)

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

"We've been able to confirm that the wormhole does lead to the Alpha Quadrant." I reported in the science lab. As we looked over the results of our diagnostics.

"The problem is that on this end, it's jumping from point to point so quickly that even at maximum warp, by the time we got to its next probable location, it would be gone." B'Elanna said.

"So we were thinking, if you can't bring the ship to the wormhole, bring the wormhole to the ship. We've detected a subspace instability at our current location that's a result of the wormhole's last appearance here."

"If we could somehow amplify and polarise that instability, we might be able to get the wormhole to reappear."

"Sort of like using a magnet to move a compass needle. The question is, how do we polarise the instability?" The Captain concluded.

"We haven't figured that part out yet."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

"Gentlemen, as the Sages say, 'Your goods are now my goods'." Merchant boated.

"And my feet are now cold." Tom complained. I nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps I could interest you in some discounted mining futures?' the Merchant suggested.

"Don't push your luck." Tom said. Giving a slight shove to the Merchant. He muttered to himself and walked away. We started towards the temple again.

"You know, so far, I can't say that I like this town very much." Tom commented.

Suddenly a large gong is struck four times, then the temple door opened and a young woman in spangly bikinis and thin veils walk out and stand behind two thrones. The word "Ferengi" and 'theatrics" come to mind.

"On the other hand." Tom muttered, I elbowed him in the ribs to pull it together. The gong striker pulled away and dragged out a box cover in cloth.

"My friends, the Holy Sages." He announced. From the open door, reveal two gaudily clad Ferengi came barreling through the door.

"Behold, the Holy Icon." The Gong hitter yelled and unveiled the white cloth from the box. Revealing a Starfleet Replicator. The crowd gasped in amazement.

"Greed is eternal." One of the of Ferengi chanted, raising his hands.

"Greed is eternal." The crowd chanted.

"Greed is eternal."

'This is like watching "A briefing with Neelix." I muttered.

"Come on. Chanting like an idiot, it isn't that bad." Tom joked. Like an idiot. Ha ha!

"Now what other wisdom have you learned from the Sages? A wise man can hear profit in the wind." The other Ferengi said.

"A wise man can hear profit in the wind." The crowd chanted. Chakotay grasped my elbow and lead me and Tom out of sight in the crowd into a nearby alleyway.

"Chakotay to Voyager." Chakotay hissed in the darkness.

"Janeway here." The Captain replied.

"We've found the replicator, Captain."

"A wise man can hear profit in the wind. A wise man can-" The crowd chanted again in the background. I walked to the edge of the alley and peeked out, watching the stage.

"And now, dear friends, in our great beneficence, we will allow you to come forward to honour our greatness and glorify our generosity. Approach the Holy Sages. Approach your gods and speak your heart. Ah." The gong hitter announced. A supplicant goes onto his knees and crawled towards the throne were the Ferengi look down at him in disgust. A girl put a leather box in front if him and opened him, full of...gold...coins.

"I am a sandal maker from the poorest quarter of the city." The man cried.

"The laziest, you mean." One of the crowd whispered.

"Speak, my friend. What is your business with the Sages?" The Gong hitter asked.

"I am in need of assistance. My sandal shop is failing. I can no longer feed my family."

"Same old song." Another crowd member heckled.

"My wife and her mother, my five children, the baby-"

"That's seven employees. Eight, if you count the infant. How can your shop be failing?" The gong hitter asked with genuine surprise.

"You're not paying them, are you?"

"My mother-in-law is ill. My children are very young." He continued.

"Oh, don't tell me none of them are working. Ignorant, lobeless fools!" The Ferengi barked.

"Exploitation begins at home!" The other one chanted.

"Exploitation begins at home!"

"Exploitation begins at home. I understand my mistake and I promise to begin exploiting my family before the end of the day. But could I have some food and, and some medicine?" The shoemaker begged.

"Ha! Ha!"

"Until my business improves-"

"You shall have something far more valuable. One copy of the Rules of Acquisition, cheapest binding possible." The Ferengi announced. Replicating the book and handing it to the shoemaker. Disgusting.

"That'll be ten frangs." The gong hitter barked.

"But I-"

The shoemaker relented and dropped ten frangs into the bok, scurrying back into the crowd.

"That's all for today. You may return tomorrow." The gongs hitter announced. The crowd quickly dispersed.

\-----

Chakotay's POV

(Captain's log, supplemental. The away team has returned with some very disturbing observations about the situation on the planet.)

"It seems the people have a myth, an epic poem called the Song of the Sages, which predicts the arrival of two demigods from the sky, the Sages, who would rule over the people as benevolent protectors." I explained to everyone in the briefing room soon after we left the planet.

"But these Ferengi are anything but benevolent." Paris spat out.

"What they've done is co-opt the local mythology by using advanced technology like the replicator to convince the people that they're the two Sages spoken of in the poem." I continued.

"Of course, being Ferengi, they haven't just co-opted the mythology. They've cornered the market on everything."

"It's disgusting, Captain. The two Ferengi live in a palatial temple, while the people are lucky to have a roof over their heads."

"Apparently it wasn't always like that. According to the people that we met, before the Ferengi came, the society may have been primitive, but it was flourishing. What I'd like to know is how two Ferengi got to the Delta Quadrant."

"We've been looking into that. Mister Tuvok." The Captain said, glancing to Tuvok.

"According to Starfleet computer records, approximately seven years ago, the Federation Starship Enterprise hosted negotiations for ownership of the Barzan wormhole. Included among the bidding parties were two Ferengi, minor functionaries known as Arridor and Kol." Tuvok explained.

"And this Barzan wormhole, it's the same one we've discovered now?" Neelix asked.

"Apparently, but we've confirmed what nobody knew at the time. The wormhole is fixed in the Alpha Quadrant. But in the Delta Quadrant, it jumps around. It turned out to be worthless." Harry commented.

"But the Ferengi were not aware of that, and during a nefarious attempt to secure the wormhole for themselves, they were pulled into it and deposited in the Delta Quadrant."

"Now that we've found them, what are we going to do with them?" I asked.

"Well, I certainly don't intend to leave them here to continue exploiting an innocent society. How are you two coming with getting the wormhole back here and reopened?" The Captain asked.

"We've been bombarding the area of the subspace instability with verteron particles."

"So far everything is going according to plan, but it's tricky. There are a hundred factors that could deflect it from this sector. A gravimetric shift, a solar flare."

"And even if we're lucky enough to get it here, it won't be around for long. We'll have a very short window of opportunity to get through."

"Well, if we can get the wormhole here, we'll be taking two additional passengers with us. We'll turn them over to Ferengi authorities when we get there."

"Captain, I must remind you that the Ferengi are not members of the Federation. They are not bound by the Prime Directive. Nor would it seem that the Prime Directive would allow us to interfere with the internal affairs of this society, as much as we may disapprove of what the Ferengi are doing." The Captain pointed out.

"The Federation did host the negotiations. And if it weren't for those negotiations, the Ferengi wouldn't be here. So one could say, without being unreasonable I think, that the Federation is partially responsible for what's happened, and therefore duty bound to correct the situation."

"That is a most logical interpretation, Captain."

\-----

(30 minutes later.)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Who are you?" One of the Ferengi demanded as they appeared on the transporter padd.

"Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager." I replied.

"The Federation?" The other one repeated.

"Shut up, Kol. Let me handle this. What, may I ask, is the Federation doing in the Delta Quadrant?" The other one barked.

"It's a long story, but suffice it to say we've been stranded here for the past two years. We're on our way back to the Alpha Quadrant and we're taking you with us."

"This is an outrage. We won't allow you to tr-"

"You're crazy. It would take decades to get back from here."

"Show them, Mister Tuvok."

"We have been bombarding a local subspace instability with verteron particles. If all goes according to plan, the Barzan wormhole should reopen at our present location in a matter of hours." Tuvok explained, showing them a diagram on the wall console in the transporter room.

"And if all doesn't go according to plan?"

"One way or another, you're coming with us." I snapped at disgust at them.

"We've been kidnapped, snatched from the embrace of bliss. It's all over. No more limitless profits. No more unquestioning adulation of the masses. No more quadruple lobe rubs."

"If I'm not mistaken, Captain, the Federation has rules, and those rules forbid you to interfere with indigenous cultures.  
JANEWAY: What about your interference? You've taken these people's religion and manipulated it for your own selfish purposes, pretending to be their Sages."

"Who's to say we aren't their Sages, Captain?" The Ferengi boasted.

"Don't be ridiculous." I snapped back.

"The song is sung of Sages who can perform miracles which, thanks to our replicator, we do. The song is sung of men coming from the sky on a burning flame. When we crash-landed our shuttle in their quaint little town square, trailing behind us a roaring ribbon of burning plasma."

"You mean we really are the Sages?" Kol asked his companion, getting an annoyed glare in return.

"The point is, Captain, that these people have believed for centuries that gods, known as the Sages, would deliver them from their strife. To them, we are those Sages. What happens to a people when they lose their gods? Despair, fear, confusion. And how can you as a moral people blithely tear down the spiritual structure that has supported a community since before their gods were flesh? What would you be leaving them with?"

"Tell us, Arridor. Tell us!" Kol exclaimed.

"Darkness, doubt, hopelessness," Arridor said. Dramatically moving his hands.

"That was beautiful." Kol congratulated. I rolled my eyes. Knowing they won.

"Mister Tuvok, transport them back to the surface." I ordered.

"We did it, Arridor. We won." Kol said as they beamed away.

\-----  
(20 minutes later)

Tom Paris's POV

"We can't just leave the Ferengi there to continue exploiting those poor people." I argued as everyone sat in the breifing room again.

"But Arridor's right. We can't kidnap their gods either." Chakotay argued with me.

"What other option is there?" Neelix asked.

"What if the gods didn't just disappear suddenly and inexplicably? What if they left voluntarily, gracefully?" The Captain asked.

"The gods would be gone, but the people would be prepared for it, and they might accept it as a natural ordained occurrence." Chakotay concluded.

"Exactly."

"But how do we get two Ferengi to just walk away from a monopoly on an entire economy?" I asked.

"What motivates a Ferengi?" She asked me.

"Profit." I replied.

"Then we must find a way to make it more profitable for them to leave." Tuvok pitched in.

"Or less profitable to stay."

"How do we do that?" Neelix asked.

"We have to out-Ferengi the Ferengi."

\-----

Neelix's POV

I waddled into the main corridor, dressed as a Ferengi Grand Nagus. The assistant hammered on the door and let himself in. After a few moments, he came back out and gestured me to come in.

"Who has the audacity to disturb the Holy Sages in their divine vault?" Arridor yelled out just before I entered. I used my staff, a staff that had a head of a metal ferengi on it. I went through the small door into the vault. Kol and Arridor turned around and gasped once they saw me.

"Grand Nagus!" They yelled.

"Not the Grand Nagus. I'm his official messenger, the Grand Proxy." I said. Having a feeling they wouldn't believe me if I was the grand Nagus.

"But Grand Proxy, how did you-?"

"Through the Barzan wormhole. The humans stabilized it temporarily and were kind enough to send a probe through, informing us of your impressive operation." I explained, running my hand through the franks in a pile nearby.

"Well, of course, the Grand Nagus, or his official messenger the Grand Proxy, is always welcome in our little world, our rather poverty-stricken little world, and we're thrilled he has taken an interest in our very modest operation." Arridor quickly replied.

"If I were you, I'd save the grovelling for the Nagus himself."

"You mean the Grand Nagus is coming here too?"

"Of course not, you idiot!" I yelled. "You two are going to him. You've been recalled."

"Recalled?" Arridor repeated in disbelief.

"We're ruined." Kol groaned.

"You will be leaving immediately."

Arridor turned to Kol and whispered something to him before turning back to me.

"Perhaps the Grand Nagus doesn't understand that profits in this market depend upon our presence. You see, to these people we're, well, gods actually. Without us to make the fools cower in submission, there will be no profits to be had." Arridor said.

"The Grand Nagus knows all about your little scheme, the Song of the Sages and all the rest of it. Very clever. But he wants you and all your acquisitions back on Ferenginar before the wormhole closes again." I replied.

"I'm sure the Grand Nagus wouldn't want to lose such a lucrative revenue stream. The wormhole seems to open and close on its own every seven or eight years. We would be willing to forward a fair share of the profits every time it does, say, twenty percent?"

"That's coming out of your half." Kol hissed at him.

"Shut up!" Arridor barked at him.

"The Grand Nagus has no intention of losing profits from this market. That's why he's already got a team of scientists investigating the human's technology to see if we can find a way to open and close the wormhole whenever we want."

"Then perhaps the Grand Nagus could simply recall one of us and leave the other behind to administer the operation. You could take Kol back with you."

"Hey, wait a minute."

"That's enough!" I yelled.

"I don't think that-"

"The Grand Nagus has recalled you both. It's non-negotiable. Of course, the Nagus doesn't want to upset the local population. He may want to send others in your place. That's why he wants you to make a little speech telling the people that their Holy Sages have been recalled to the Divine Treasury or whatever it is the people around here call it. Then he wants you to tell them not to worry, that everything will be all right without you. Then he wants you to thank them for their generosity." I explained.

"Thank them?"

"The 299th Rule of Acquisition, Whenever you exploit someone, it never hurts to thank them. That way it's easier to exploit them the next time."

"Wait a minute. There's only 285 Rules of Acquisition." Kol barked.

"You've been gone a very long time. Oh, by the way, did I mention that the Nagus is appropriating all your holdings?"

"What?" Arridor squeaked.

"All?" Kol repeated.

"All." I confirmed.

"The least you can do is let us keep the females."

I picked up two stacks of coins and turned back to the assistant.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes to approve your speech. I suggest you start writing." I barked at the pair before I spoke to the assistant. "You! Come with me!"

"Of course, Greater Sage." He replied.

\---End of Chapter 69: Next: False Profits: Part Two---

AN: I am finding that writing season 3 is hard so chapters might be coming out a bit slower than usual.


	72. False Profits: Part Two.

Chapter 70: False Profits: Part Two.

Bini Filters's POV

\-----

Micheal and I watched Kes as she tried to manage the kitchen. She puttered around, clumsily handing out trays for lunch. She was trying her best. 

"So did they really send Neelix down to the planet?" Micheal asked after he took a sip of his drink. I shrugged and took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"I think so." I replied. "I wonder how good Neelix is at acting."

"If it's based on how he cooks...then yikes." Micheal said.

\-----

(Meanwhile on planet greed.)

Kol's POV

"Grand Proxy, avoidance of. Mmm. Grand Proxy, censure by. Grand Proxy, encounters with See Hopeless Situation." Arridor thought out loud as we paced the vault. Surrounded in our riches.

"I told you there was no rule." I argued after we had just witness the...visitor giving away our precious riches to the population. Very unferengi

"Then it's time to invoke the unwritten rule." He concluded with an evil smile.

"The unwritten rule?" I repeated.

"When no appropriate rule applies, make one up."

"That's a very good rule."

"Now, let's see. What should it be? The Grand Proxy is the Nagus's official messenger, right? I've got it. 'When the messenger comes to appropriate your profits, kill the messenger."

\-----

Neelix's POV

"Thank you. Thank you." One of the crowd exclaimed as I tosed riches at them to use. The sacks were soon empty and the crowd stumbled around each other to gather their needed money.

"It's a miracle." A woman exclaimed to her partner.

"Thank you, Great Sage."

"Oh, Great Sage, thank you."

"We're so grateful."

I waved goodbye to the crowd and waddled back into the temple. Ready to bring the ferengi back to the Alpha Quadrant. I reentered the vault. Seeing no sign of Arridor or Kol.

"Arridor? Kol? Show yourselves. We can't keep the Grand Nagus waiting." I yelled into the vault.

"If you say so." Kol replied. Kol revealed himself carrying a large sword.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded, taking a few steps back.

Suddenly Arridor appeared behind me with a another big sword.

"You're not very bright for a Grand Proxy." Arridor insulted.

"Ex-Grand Proxy!" Kol yelled.

"But the Grand Nagus-"

Suddenly Kol made a clumsy swing towards me. I dodged it, making Kol fall to the floor. I spun around and faced Arridor. Backing away from them both as Kol stumbled up and Arridor approached me.

"Is on the other side of the galaxy." Arridor finished. He swung at me, cutting the staff into two. I quickly grabbed some of the riches and tossed it at them. Not really slowing them down.

"Wait! Wait! I'm not, I'm not the Grand Proxy!" I cried out as Arridor moved to stab me. They stopped in mid-motion.

"Oh, no? Who are you then?"

"Stop! My name is Neelix!" I replied.

"Neelix? That's not a Ferengi name." Kol muttered. Moving to try and stab me again.

"Wait! I'm not Ferengi." I cried out.

"What?" Kol asked.

"I've never even met the Grand Nagus." 

"A likely story."

"It's true! I'm wearing a disguise. I'm really a Talaxian, a crewman on Voyager." I admitted.

"If you're not Ferengi, prove it!"

"I'm not sure how."

Kol reached over and twisted my fake lobes.

"Doesn't that hurt?" He asked.

"I can't feel a thing." I admitted.

"He really isn't a Ferengi."

"All right, Talaxian, back to your ship. And tell those humans to keep their hands out of our pockets, or else." Arridor said. Shoving me towards the exit.

"And stay out!"

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

"Look!" I exclaimed. Getting Tom and Chakotay's attention. "There's Neelix!" 

Pointing to a disguised Neelix walking out of the temple, towards us.

"What happened?" Tom asked as Neelix came towards us.

"Suffice it to say, they know I'm not the Grand Proxy." Neelix replied somberly.

"Oh, great." Tom snapped sarcastically.

"Let's get to the shuttle." Chakotay said. We moved to leave when a dude with an eye patch from earlier moved in front of us. Wait...the patch is on the other eye! Why?

"Who are you?" He demanded. Blocking our escape.

"I'm, er, well-"

"You are another Holy One, aren't you?" He concluded.

"That's right. Another Holy One."

"Then you'll appreciate this. The Sages in the sky did dwell upon white clouds that held them well. Until the sentry rang the bell, the Holy Sages never fell. That'll be three frangs, please."

"But we didn't ask you to recite it." Tom snapped in annoyance.

"Well, you heard it, didn't you?"

"Your poem's very nice, but we're in a hurry."

"No, please, sir! My eye-"

"Look, friend, I'm sorry about your eye, really, but. Wait a minute. Wasn't your patch on the other side?"

He quickly moved the patch to the other eye and held his hand out with a toothy smile.

"Sir?"

"We've got to go."

"Wait, please. I'll throw in another verse gratis. But when the ringing called them here, from the sky they did appear."

"Tell me something. What happens to the Sages at the end of the Song?" Chakotay asked with genuine interest. Somehow.

"Oh, let me see now. The final verse. It's been a very long time, you know. Those are very handsome shoes you have, sir." The guy said. Chakotay rolled his eyes and took off his shoes. Handing them to him.

"Ah, yes, it's coming back to me now. And there, amid the eastern lights, three new stars appeared that night. And with the ringing of the bell, the Sages knew where they must dwell. The Holy Pilgrim led them back, high into the sky of black, and riding on the wings of fire, the Holy Men rose higher and higher. Wait a minute. I know who you are!"

\---That evening---

We watched Neelix walk up the temple steps and turn to the gathering crowd.

"I am the Holy Pilgrim!" Neelix yelled.

Awkward silence.

"Did you hear that? The Holy Pilgrim!" Tom yelled out to stir the crowd.

"The Holy Pilgrim?"

"The Holy Pilgrim!"

"The Holy Pilgrim! The Holy Pilgrim!"

Voices could be heard in the temple. Hurrying to the front.

"I have come to fulfil the destiny that is prophesied in the Song of the Sages." Neelix exclaimed.

"What in the name of eternal destitution is going on here?"

"Ah, there you are. Do you not recognize me? I am the Holy Pilgrim."

"The Holy Pilgrim? Who's the Holy Pilgrim?" Kol asked Arridor as they walked to the front.

"Quiet, you idiot." Arridor snapped at Kol and turned to the crowd. "This man is no Holy Pilgrim. He's a Talaxian!"

"Talaxian?" A man in the crowd questioned.

"Oh no, Great Sage, you are mistaken. I am indeed the Holy Pilgrim. And just as the Song of the Sages promises, I have come to lead you back, high into the sky of black."

"I have prayed for this day to come."

"Lead them back! Lead them back!" The crowd started to chant. "Lead them back! Lead them back! Lead them back! Lead them back! Lead them back! Lead them back!"

"What do they mean, lead us back?" Kol asked.

"I don't know. It must be part of the song. I told you we should have listened to the whole thing."

"Well, it looks as though you two will be heading off to see the Grand Nagus after all." Neelix taunted them.

"We'll see about that. This man, this man is a false Pilgrim. He's come to steal your profits."

"I am not a false Pilgrim and I'll prove it."

"That's our cue."

"Chakotay to Voyager. On my mark."

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

"Stand by to initiate the photon burst, Mister Kim." The Captain ordered me.

"Aye, Captain." I replied.

"Captain, I am still unable to penetrate the Ferengi dampening field. If the away team experiences difficulties, we will be unable to beam them out." Tuvok reported.

"Keep working on it. In the meantime, we'll just have to rely on their ingenuity to get themselves out of there if trouble arises."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

"The song says that amid the eastern lights, three new stars appeared that night." Neelix continued announcing to the crowd.

"That's true. That's what the song says."

"Look, my friends. Look! Right up there!" Neelix said. Pointing to the sky.

"Now." Chakotay whispered into his com badge.

Three bright spots appeared in the sky. 

"It's a trick!" Arridor yelled to the onlookers.

"He's a fraud, I tell you."

"Kafar, arrest this man. Well, arrest him!" Arridor ordered. Instead Kafar striked the gong many times, causing the ferengi to shot in pain.

"Like the song says, Lesser Sage, with the ringing of the bell, the sages knew where they must dwell." Kafar yelled to the crowd.

"Yeah! Yes!" They cried.

"Like the song says, you Sages, it's time for you to go back where you came from!"

"Yes! Yes! To the stars!"

"And they must go on wings of fire!"

"Wings of fire! Wings of fire! Wings of fire! Wings of fire! The sky! The sky! The sky!"

"Wait, wait, wait." I muttered. "Wings of fire? What does that mean?" I asked. Tom shrugged as the crowd stopped Arridor and Kol stopped from going into the temple. And tie them in the back with Neelix.

"We are your gods. This is outrageous. This is outrageous. We are your gods, your sages."

"I am your god. Hands off your god."

"This mustn't happen."

Two men approached to the tied up group is with burning torches.

"No, no! Wait a minute, people! No! There's, there's no reason to interpret the Song of the Sages so literally. Kafar! Kafar! Tell them!"

"We are fulfilling the destiny of the Sages."

"I am the Holy Pilgrim, and I have come to tell you there's another verse to the song. It's er, please, don't burn the Holy 

"I'm sorry, Holy Pilgrim, but that's not part of the Song." Kafar replied.

"Wings of fire! Wings of fire! Wings of fire! Wings of fire! Wings of fire!"

"Commander? I think now would be a very good time for that beam-out." Neelix called to us as wood was laid at their feet.

"Wings of fire! Wings of fire! Wings of fire! Wings of fire! Wings of fire! Wings of fire! Wings of fire! Wings of fire! Wings of fire!"

"We've got to disable the dampening field so they can beam us out of here. Where's the generator?" Tom asked as we ran up to them.

"In the vault!" They yelled.

"Bini. Get to the vault now!" 

I nodded and ran to the door. Unlocking it and running through the great hall. Honestly, it looks pretty nice in here. Focus Bini. My footsteps echoed through the walls as I ran towards the vault, pulling out my phaser. I heard a fire start. I am running out of time.

"Wings of fire! Wings of fire! Wings of fire! Wings of fire! Wings of fire! Wings of fire! Wings of fire! Wings of fire! Wings of fire! Wings of fire! Wings of fire!"

I ran into the vault. Pushing away goods and trash. Finally ripping the cloth away and reveal the replicator. I tried to shut it off but nothing. I swore and stood back. Knowing I had to destroy it. I pointed my phaser and fired. 

The replicator exploded. I was flung back. Regretting leaving the prison at that moment. As i recovered and ran outside I felt the beam catch me. I saw the Ferengi and Neelix beam away. I smailed and disappeared from the planet. Happy to be heading home.

I reappeared on the transporter padd. 

"Is everyone okay down there, Commander?" The Captain voice asked through Chakotay's com link. He tapped it and looked over to all of us.

"We're all here in one piece, Captain."

"Good work. Report to the Bridge as soon as everything is in order. We'll be entering the wormhole in approximately seven minutes."

"Acknowledged. Chakotay out."

"We're not going through any wormhole without our possessions." Arridor snapped at Chakotay as he was still tied up.

"Listen, friend, you're lucky to be alive. We beamed your shuttle to the shuttle bay. As for the rest of your possessions, they're back in the hands of the people you stole them from. Ensign Murphy, escort these men to secured quarters."

"This is outrageous." Kol shouted.

"I'll hold you personally responsible for any losses we suffer!"

"We'll sue!"

\---The rest of the episode happens. I am too tired to write it and you guys deserve a chapter.---

\---End of Chapter 70: Next ???---


	73. Remember: Part One.

AN: I am skipping B'Elanna's dream parts. This is a people-watching episode. Bini and Micheal (Maybe Sarah) watch the events that take place between the crew and the visitors.

Chapter 71: Remember: Part One.

(Captain's log, stardate 50203.1. We're three days away from Enara Prime, home of the passengers we picked up from a colony in the Fima system. Our high warp capability has greatly reduced the time it normally takes them to make the journey home. In return, the Enarans have shared their energy conservation technology with us and, perhaps more importantly, their friendship.)

Bini Filters's POV

\-----

"Why are we watching people? This is weird." Micheal commented as we stood in engineering. Watching the visitors in engineering. We kept an eye on B'Elanna who was talking with a female Enaran. They seemed to be having an interesting conversation.

"People watching is fun. It's time you learned something today." I replied. Micheal rolled his eyes.

"You've never been there?" B'Elanna asked. We seemed to have stumbled upon the middle of the conversation.

"Well, the trip back to the homeland usually takes so long. I don't to see it that badly. I've spent my whole life in the Fima colony, and I've always considered it my home."

Then an old lady approached them, who I recall is name Mirell. The lady is called Jessen. People watching is useful. You learn names of people you don't want to meet.

"You'll change your mind when you see the Danius cliffs at dawn." Mirell said.

"Yes, I've heard they're beautiful." Jessen replied.

"You'll know what beautiful truly means when you stand on the cliffs on a rainy morning and watch the raindrops turn to mist when they hit the molten sea."

"That sounds wonderful." B'Elanna interjected.

"It looks like our new components are still slightly out of sync with your EPS system." Jessen said as she checked their results on the console.

"I can't isolate it. We'll have to check through all of them.

"Maybe Harry could give us a hand?" Jessen suggested.

"Well, I'm sure he would if you asked him. Harry, you got a minute?

"Sure." Harry said from the upper level. Quickly coming down and joining the growing group.

"Could you help us check the modified power relays? There's a minor flow problem." Jessen asked. Harry blushed and nodded.

"I'd be happy to help."

"I am sure he is." Micheal muttered. Causing me to snicker and Mollie to look up at us.

"Good. Then we'll get started first thing in the morning."

"Well, if we're done for the night, maybe we could go get something to eat." He said to Jessen. Of course, neither of them took a hint and thought he was inviting both of them. Smooth Harry.

"Thank you, but I'll be headed back to bed. I'm sure you, young people will manage without me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"So, I guess it'll just be the t-"

"Actually, getting some rest sounded like a pretty good idea. Why don't you go on without me." B'Elanna interrupted. Jessen and Harry immediately left. Score Harry.

"Great. Harry has another love interest." I muttered.

"People watching just got a lot more interesting..."

\-----

(Two Days Later)

B'Elanna Torres's POV

"B'Elanna. B'Elanna, wake up."

I shot up in my bed after my dream. Chakotay was standing over me with a concerned expression in my dark quarters.

"What." I barked. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Your duty shift started twenty minutes ago. I tried to reach you on the comm. but you didn't answer." He replied.

"I guess, I guess I must have slept right through it. Sorry." I apologized.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be there in a minute."

Chakotay left my room. Waiting for me in my living room. I quickly put on my uniform and brushed the tangles out of my hair as I walked into the corridor followed by Chakotay.

"This is the second morning you've been late." Chakotay complained as we rushed down the corridor.

"I'll make up the time. It won't happen again." I promised.

"I'm not concerned about the duty schedule, B'Elanna. If there's something wrong-"

"I'm fine." I snapped in irritation.

"Ah, you mean fine like when you insisted on finishing the hoverball championship with a broken ankle?"

"I mean there's nothing wrong. I was only late because I've been having these dreams. They're very intense, that's all." I replied entering Engineering.

"Intensely bad?"

"No, just the opposite," I admitted.

"So they're enjoyable. Stimulating." Chakotay asked with a sign of embarrassment.

"They are the most sensual dreams I've ever had in my life. And they feel absolutely real."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

Micheal and I were spending our third day in Engineering, people watching. Yesterday we witnessed a fight. Pretty exciting. Chakotay and B'Elanna passed us not seeming to notice we were there with Mollie.

"They are the most sensual dreams I've ever had in my life. And they feel absolutely real." B'Elanna said as we passed. The keyword is here is sensual. I pray Micheal won't ask me what that is-

"What does sensual mean?" Micheal's little voice asked me.

"G-Gah...Um...L-look it up." I stammered. Ohhh, that was the wrong answer because Micheal is holding a padd. Micheal pulled out his padd and looked it up.

"It says that sensual is relating to or involving gratification of the senses and physical, especially sexual, pleasure...ohhh...lord." 

Next time I should just change the subject.

"I don't suppose you've been dreaming about anyone in particular?" Chakotay asked next as we focused on the conversation.

"Nobody you know. Actually, he's nobody I know, either. He's Enaran." B'Elanna replied.

"One of our passengers?" Chakotay replied. Micheal leaned over to me.

"This is weird," Micheal whispered and I had to nod in agreement.

"No. No. In the dreams, I know him. More than that, I'm in love with him. Oh, but it's not really me in the dream, it's somebody else entirely. In a way, it's liberating." B'Elanna said.

"I'm sure. So I assume I won't have to write up a report on your chronic oversleeping?"

"If you say a word about this to anyone-"

"I know. You'll rip my heart out and eat it raw. Your secret's safe with me."

"You shouldn't talk so loud," I yelled to them. They turned to us in stunned expressions. "Thanks to you two Micheal knows what sensual is!"

"Sensual is relating to or involving gratification of the senses and physical, especially sexual, pleasure!" Micheal quoted.

"Oh, Kahless!" B'Elanna exclaimed. "The Captain is going to kill me!"

"Don't blame this on me!" I yelled back.

\-----

(That evening)

Harry Kim's POV

Tom and I came out of the turbo lift in casual clothes for some sort of...surprise.

"So what exactly is this big surprise?" I asked Tom as we came down the corridor.

"All I know is that Neelix has been working on it all afternoon. He wouldn't even let me in there to get a snack." Tom complained. The messhall door opened to reveal messhall all decorated in cushions and drapes.

"Welcome to Enara!" Neelix exclaimed as we and some of the crew entered with the visitors.

"It's very colourful." Tom commented.

"Specifically the colours of the Enaran flag. The decor, the menu, the music, all authentically Enaran." Neelix said proudly.

"What happened to the tables and chairs?" I asked.

"Enarans don't use them. After a big meal, you can just lie back and take a nap. Very practical."

"It's a little cold in here, isn't it?"

"Perhaps a bit chillier than you're used to, but just about perfect for-"

"The Enarans. I got it." Tom interrupted.

"You must try some of these delightful algae puffs. They're fresh from the oven." Neelix said. Shoving a tray in front of us.

"Harry." Jessen called over

"Maybe later." I quickly said. Moving to sit next to Jessen who was watching a man playing an instrument who was sitting next to the Captain and her children...and Bini with Mollie. They were all listening to a man running his fingers over a large hemisphere in a piece of carved wood, similar in size and shape to a ukulele.

"That was wonderful. What a lovely piece of music." The Captain commented.

"You should thank Jora Mirell. She composed it." The man replied.

"I still think you're rushing the harmonics in the second movement." Mirell snapped at him.

"I love music. I've always regretted that I never learnt to play an instrument."

"I'd be glad to help you if you like."

"I'd like it very much. I'm sure I could find time for a few lessons." The Captain replied. Janeway took the instrument and ran her fingers over the dome, producing a tune. She doesn't know that Jor Brel is holding his hand out flat just behind her back. Micheal and Bini were staring daggers at him. Suddenly, Janeway gasps and stops.

"Captain!" Tuvok said in actual alarm.

"I'm all right."

"I did understand you correctly, that you wanted to share my knowledge of music?" The man replied.

"I didn't realise you were offering to share it so directly. The sensation was a little overwhelming.

"I am terribly sorry, Captain. I assumed since you knew about our telepathic abilities, I. I never would have dreamed of making a connection without your consent."

"You intended to give me a gift, and it was wonderful."

"A gift." Bini said with a pffffttt. "That's a loud a horsesh-"

"Where is Chakotay when you need him?!" Micheal interrupted.

"Your abilities allow you to transfer knowledge from your own mind to another's?"

"Not precisely. We're able to share our experiences through a telepathic link."

"I remembered lessons, and hours of practice. Were those all your experiences?" She asked the man.

"Intriguing."

"Remarkable."

I looked around the room and saw Chakotay glaring at the man as he picked up a pair of small metal balls from a bowl. Looking away to inspect them.

"You take a couple of these, roll them around like this, and voila! Your hands are clean and disinfected. The Enarans are very hygienic. I haven't seen Lieutenant Torres around here tonight. I suppose she's putting in another late night in Engineering." Neelix informed him.

"Actually, I think she might have gone to bed early tonight."Chakotay replied.

\-----

(Next Day)

Chakotay's POV

"We've completed the modifications on the primary EPS conduits. I have a crew starting on the backup systems." B'Elanna reported from her padd, were she stood in my office and I sat at my desk. Listening closely.

"Can you get it done before we drop off the Enarans?" I asked.

"Yes. We'll have to pull some longer shifts, but two more days should do it." B'Elanna replied.

"Is there something else on your mind?"

"Those dreams I've been having, they're getting kind of strange." B'Elanna replied.

"In what way?" I asked.

"Last night, in the middle of the dream, I was kissing him, my lover, and suddenly he was dead, burned."

"B'Elanna-"  
TORRES: But there's more going on than just a love affair. I'm having a relationship with this man, but my father doesn't approve, so we have to sneak around. It's like each new dream advances the story.

"It sounds like a holonovel."

"It feels like it's actually happening! Physically, emotionally, it's no different from real life. I've never had dreams like this before." B'Elanna said.

"It can't be a coincidence that this is going on while we have a group of telepaths on board."

"Exactly. I want to find out more about what these Enarans can do."

"Why don't you ask your friend in Engineering."

"I'm going to."

"I'll talk to the Captain. She should know anything that might involve our guests."

"Right."

\-----

Kes's POV

"I walked down the corridor, stumbling upon B'Elanna passed out on the floor. I knelt down in alarm and shook her."

"B'Elanna, can you hear me? Kes to Sickbay. Medical emergency."

\-----

(Sickbay scene happens. They discuss things. Let's discuss things some more in the ready room because why not?)

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"I find it impossible that any of us could be doing this purposely." Brel said in the ready room as Tuvok, Torres and I stared back at him.

"You do possess the ability to share your experiences without mutual consent." I asked behind my desk.

"Yes, but it just isn't done. I know that we had a misunderstanding before, Captain, but I assure you we have strict ethics.

"We're not suggesting otherwise. We're only trying to find out how this is happening."

"Well, I have heard of instances where members of some alien races have been affected by the slight telepathic field we generate, but nothing as intense as what your Lieutenant has described."

"And according to our doctor, they're memories."

"That's possible. She may be picking up stray thoughts and memories from every Enaran on the ship. Must be terribly confusing. Perhaps that's why her mind has organized it into a kind of narrative." Brel concluded.

"Are you saying that I'm making this all up?" B'Elanna snapped.

"No, no, no. Some elements may very well have come from our actual experiences. I confess I may have crawled into a bedroom window or two in my youth. You mentioned a citizenship award. There are several past recipients in our group. We may be each contributing some small details to your story."

"Nothing really happened the way I remember it?"

"It's highly unlikely."

"We appreciate your help, Jor Brel." I said.

"I wish there was something more that I could do. I truly regret any ill effects that our presence here has caused you."

"Well, fortunately, those effects are under control now. The doctor was able to suppress the memories."

"I'm very glad to hear that."

Brel turned and left the room. Leaving the three of us alone.

"His explanation is plausible." Tuvok said.

"B'Elanna?" I asked.

"I don't know. Those dreams are so real. Maybe he's right."

"The Enarans haven't shown any hint of subterfuge, any hidden agenda. They've been nothing but straight forward and honest. You're in no immediate danger, and they'll be gone in another day. The situation will resolve itself." I argued.

"And yet you fully intend to continue investigating."

"I wonder how long it's been since I did anything that surprised you?"

"I share your concern, Captain. We haven't ruled out the possibility that this may be a deliberate act."

"I want to talk to more of the Enarans, see what they have to say."

"I'll talk to Jessen and Mirell. They've been working with me in Engineering."

"You've done enough already, B'Elanna. I want you to get some rest."

"But-"

"You need to get away from this. We'll take it from here." I insisted.

\-----

(Captain's log, stardate 50211.4. We're approaching Enara and preparing to host a farewell party for our guests. They've made every effort to help us understand their telepathic abilities, but it's still a mystery why they've affected Lieutenant Torres so strongly.)

B'Elanna Torres's POV

I shot up in my bed breathing deeply at what I just witnessed. I know why I am having these dreams.

"Computer, locate Jora Mirell." 

"Jora Mirell is in her quarters."

\---20 minutes later---

Mirell did not answer my knock. So I override the door control and entered. I found her lying on the floor.

"I'll get you to Sickbay." I said. Holding up her head as she took a slow and weak breathe.

"No. I have to give you the rest of it." She cried.

"You are Korenna? These are your memories."

"Yes." She replied.

"Why give them to me?"

"You won't deny the truth. We've been hiding it. I couldn't anymore. When they found out I was sharing it with you-"

"Who did?" I asked.

"Don't let the memories die. Promise me!" She yelled.

"I don't understand."

She grabbed me and pulled me closer.

\---End of Chapter 71: Next: Remember: Part Two. (Will probably be a very short chapter.)---


	74. Remember: Part Two.

Chapter 71: Remember: Part Two.

Bini Filters's POV

\-----

"I'd like to indulge in a new custom I've learnt. It's called making a toast. Captain Janeway and her gracious crew. We are very grateful to you for bringing us home. You will always have friends here." Brel said as we all stood in the messhall with the crew. 

"This is boring. I am tired." Micheal complained, letting out a deep yawn. The door to the messhall opened and came in a very angry B'Elanna Torres.

"Murderers!" She screamed at the two of them.

"Lieutenant." The Captain warned. Placing her hand on B'Elanna shoulder to signal her to calm down.

"You tried to hide what you did, but I know. I saw everything. The Regressives, the executions, wiping out an entire population and then blaming them for it." B'Elanna continued. Yelling at Brel as myself and three other security officers had to hold her back because lets be honest. I am weak.

"This is most uncomfortable, Captain. Perhaps a more private discussion would be-"

"No," B'Elanna interrupted. Continuing to fight against us. "That's what you've been doing all along. Hiding the truth. Hoping it would just die away quietly. Please, this has to come out."

"I think it's time we all understood what's been happening here." The Captain finally said.

"My dreams. They are real memories from Jora Mirell. When she, when all of them were younger, there was a group of people they called Regressives. They just wanted to lead a different kind of life. But, but they don't exist anymore, do they? You exterminated them."

"These accusations are completely untrue." Brel snapped back.

"You've spent you whole life covering it up, but then you realised that someone was passing the memories on to me, so you, you used me to figure out who it was and then you killed her. But you know, you were too late. Because Korenna gave me the last of her memories before she died."

"Korenna Mirell is dead?" Brel questioned. OK, this is new news. I was wondering where she was.

"And you have evidence that she was murdered?" Chakotay asked.

"No. They made it look like it was natural causes." B'Elanna replied.

"You should know, Lieutenant, that I spoke with Jora Mirell yesterday. I asked her specifically about the memories you had experienced. She claimed not to know anything about them." Tuvok interjected.

"Of course she would say that. She was afraid for her life."

"No, you lying. The Enarans would never do anything like what you're saying. It's unthinkable." Jessen cut in.

"It is the truth. I know that you don't want to believe it. In fact, they're counting on that. They always have."

"I know B'Elanna and I trust her. It can't hurt to listen."

"Nobody thinks you're lying, Lieutenant. The poor woman has been ill for a long time. Her memories may be distorted or perhaps your perception of them was coloured by elements from your culture."

"No. I know that it's easier for you to believe that I'm crazy or hallucinating, but this woman shared her life, her whole identity with me. I was with her every step of the way as she convinced herself that what she did, betraying the man she loved, playing her part in a massacre, that it was all somehow for the good of Enaran society. She showed me everything. No apologies, no request for forgiveness, just the truth. At least she had the conscience to stand up and realise what she'd done wrong, which is more than I can say for you." B'Elanna argued.

"I think it best that we now prepare for our departure, Captain. If you don't mind, I'd like to go to your sickbay to attend Jora Mirell."

Jessen and Brel left the messhall and we all let go of B'Elanna before the Captain came over and gave her a death glare. Damn, she in trouble!!

"I'm going to talk to the Doctor. I want to see you in my Ready room in one hour." She ordered. B'Elanna looked down in embarrassment.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"I know that I could have found a better way to handle the situation than just charging into the mess hall like that. I was just too angry to think straight. Not the first time that's happened, I know, but if you had seen what I saw-" 

"I might have done exactly the same thing." I finished. Pacing the ready room in front of B'Elanna.

"You believe me." She stated in surprise.

"I believe that the memories you experienced were real."

"Then we've got to do something about it. We have to make this public."

"You tried that today, They didn't want to listen." I reminded her.

"Then we have to find proof. Let me go down to the planet. There must be some evidence left of what really happened. Maybe there are other people like Korenna who might be willing to tell the truth." She insisted.

"Whatever the Enarans have done, it's not our place to bring them to justice. If they've chosen to conceal part of their history from their own descendants, that's their decision, whether we approve of it or not."

"It's not just a matter of history. This could happen again if no one knows it happened before."

"We simply have no right to get involved." I pressed.

"Jora Mirell was murdered on board this ship, which gives us a reason to investigate. Maybe, if we can expose the reason why she was killed, the Enarans will start to ask questions." B'Elanna replied.

"I've gotten a full report from the Doctor. He specifically looked for evidence to support your accusations. He didn't find any."

"They could have used their telepathy somehow, in some way that the Doctor couldn't detect."

"We have no basis for a murder investigation. I've released her body to the Enarans."

"So that's it? We just go on our merry way and nobody ever has to take any kind of responsibility?"

"I've cancelled our trade negotiations as well as shore leave. We'll leave orbit as soon as the Enarans are off the ship. B'Elanna, I believe the Enaran engineers are collecting the last of their equipment right now. If there's anything more you'd like to say to any of them?" I asked.

"Thank you. Thank you, Captain."

\-----

(20 minutes later)

B'Elanna's POV

I walked up to Bini as she and Micheal watched Jessen for security reasons. I waved her away, despite her protests and coming up beside a clearly angry Jessen.

"I'm relieving you. Can we talk for a minute?" I asked.

"I have nothing to say to you." Jessen snapped back.

"Then just listen. Like Harry said, it couldn't hurt to do that."

"I'm leaving soon."

"I know you have no reason to believe what I've said about your people. All you have is my word against everything you've ever been taught."

"That's right."

"So prove me wrong. Go down to Enara and find the colony where the Regressives were supposed to live. Talk to people. Ask questions. Learn the truth for yourself. Let me tell you about my experiences, maybe that will give you someplace to start. I wish I had your abilities. I could just show you." I replied.

"You would do that? Share your experiences openly?"

"Of course. Then you'd know I'm telling you the truth."

"I can make a connection between us." Jessen said. She stood back and placed her hand on my back and I shared her memories with her. So she could know the truth too.

\---End of Chapter 71: Next: ???---


	75. Sacred Ground: Part One.

Chapter 73: Sacred Ground: Part One.

(Three weeks later)

Bini Filters's POV

\-----

(Captain's log, stardate 50063.2. We've accepted an invitation from the Nechani to take a few days shore leave on their world. We're enjoying the opportunity to learn about their culture.)

Micheal, Sarah, Mollie and I lagged behind our host, the Captain, Tuvok, B'Elanna, Harry, Neelix and Kes as we made our way through an underground cavern with a tunnel structure that made the Order.

"Come on! Just ask her already!" Micheal pleaded as we followed the group.

"No! This is not the right time! She is busy!" I hissed back. Leaning down and giving Mollie some attention before we continued following the group.

"You are never going to ask her are you?" Sarah accused.

"I will ask her I promise, but what if she says no?" 

"It's worth a try! Besides if she says yes, you can live with us and be our sister!" Micheal explained as if I needed to hear that again.

"Adoption is a big step!" I argued. "One does not simple just ask to be adopted! It's a process with reports!"

"Shhhh!" Micheal hissed, pointing to the group, who had no turned to us.

"Are you three alright?" The Captain asked.

"Um, yes, Captain. We are fine." I replied.

"This sanctuary honours our Ancestral Spirits. Their presence is very strong here." Our host, the magistrate continued. I gestured them to listen and we continued on. Two robed figures stopped and bowed to us. "Those are brothers of the Nechisti Order. They've devoted their lives to serving the spirits. Here's something you might find interesting."

Neelix and Kes stopped in front of a strange symbol. Blocking our path, not that they seemed to notice.

"What do you think this means?" Kes asked Neelix as they examined the symbol.

"Hard to tell. A fertility symbol, maybe." Neelix theorized.

"Or a blessing for good luck, or wisdom."

"Or happiness and love."

He needs to get over himself.

"Do you hear something?" Kes asked. Looking around.

"What?"

They go back to a side cave with a bright light shining from a platform at the top of a short flight of steps in a previous area.

"Look at that. It's beautiful." Kes said in amazement. Micheal shrugged as we followed them.

"It looks like a shrine. Come on, sweeting, we don't want to be left behind."

"I just want to take a quick look." Kes replied. Walking up a few short steps and reaching out to touch it.

"Kes! NO!" I yelled. Sensing danger. I ran up the steps and touched Kes to stop her. We were zapped by an energy field. Getting throw to the floor. My vision went black as I heard voice swimming around.

"Kes! Kes, Bini! can you hear me? Help! Somebody! We need help!"

"Mommy! Bini and Kes are hurt! Get help! Mommy-"

"Bark, Bark!"

\-----

Micheal's POV

"Mommy!" I yelled out as Kes and Bini were thrown back, hitting the floor hard. Neelix ran over calling for help. I ran into the corridor as Sarah and Mollie ran towards Bini and Kes. Mollie was barking furiously at the events. I ran down the corridor, reaching the group. Mommy quickly knelt down to me in concern, holding me as I caught my breath.

"Micheal, wh-what happened? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Kes tried to touch...so-something! Bini tried to stop her and now they are hurt! Come on! Come on!" I said, tugged on my Mommy's sleeve. They followed me back into the room where the weird-looking arch was.

"What happened?" B'Elanna asked as everyone checked on Bini and Kes.

"You mustn't be here. This shrine is protected." The magistrate announced.

"She didn't touch anything! She went as far as that archway and then an energy field knocked her down with Bini when she tried to stop Kes." Neelix explained to everyone.

"Torres to Voyager. We have a medical emergency. Beam Kes, Bini, The Captain, Micheal, Mollie, Sarah and Neelix directly to sickbay."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

We were quickly beamed away. Reappearing in sickbay.

\-----

B'Elanna Torres's POV

As the group beamed out a pair of monks arrive.

"This is most unfortunate. Please, I must ask you to leave as well." The magistrate requested.

"We aren't going anywhere until we find out what happened to them. What kind of energy were they exposed to?" I asked.

"I have no idea." He admitted. This is a sacred place. Only the monks truly understand what happens here.

"Then we'll bring scanning equipment down and investigate for ourselves."

"That's out of the question. It would show disrespect to the spirits." The Magistrate snapped back quickly.

"One of our crew has been critically injured. We aren't going to stand by and do nothing."

"There's nothing you can do. They have been punished by the spirits. They are going to die."

"If you prevent us from helping Kes and Bini, we will hold you directly responsible for anything that happens to them." I demanded.

"I will make a full report to our Captain. I'm sure you'll be hearing from her." Kim demanded.

"I'll be happy to talk to her and do whatever I can to help, but your presence here only makes a delicate situation worse. Please, leave now." Magistrate calmly replied.` 

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I entered sickbay. The Doctor was scanning Kes as Neelix stood next to her. My children and Mollie were with Bini on the other biobed. I went towards Kes first for a report for the Doctor.

"Her life signs are very weak but stable. It appears that her synaptic pathways have undergone severe neuroleptic shock which is disrupting all cortical functions. It is similar to a comatose state, but with none of the usual biochemical markers. The same has happened with Bini unfortunately." The Doctor reported as I came closer. 

"You can cure her, can't you?" Neelix begged. Specifically worried for Kes.

"I can't even speculate on a treatment until I know more about what caused their condition." The Doctor replied.

"We're working on that. We aren't allowed near the area where the accident occurred, but Kim and Torres are scanning the sanctuary from Voyager. They'll report their findings to you. And I have an appointment to talk to the magistrate. I'm hoping he'll be able to cut through some of the restrictions the monks have set up." I explained.

"Excuse me, Captain. I'd like to do something to help." Neelix called out.

"The Nechani must have records, some kind of scientific data on this energy field. Go down to the planet and see what you can find." I ordered.

"I'll be back soon," Neelix whispered to Kes. Kissing her on the head and heading out. I nodded to the Doctor before he continued with his work and walked towards my children who were sitting on either side of Bini with Mollie laying on Bini's stomach.

"How are you two doing?" I asked. Rubbing Sarah's back in comfort.

"Fine." Micheal mumbled. "I miss talking with Bini."

"She will be healed soon." I insisted. "The Doctor is working the best he can."

\---One hour later---

I stared down the magistrate. Waiting for him to apologize for the damage the shrine had caused my crew. Not that it's his felt. It was a series of mistakes. It's no time to pass blame. We need to save them. I need to save them.

"Please understand, Captain, I'm caught in a most difficult situation. I'm an official of the government, not a spiritual leader. I don't pretend to understand why the spirits do what they do." The Magistrate pleaded.

"Then perhaps I could talk with the brothers." I suggested.

"I've asked the Nechisti Council to give you an audience, but I'm afraid they consider the matter closed. They've asked me to express their sympathies for your loss." He replied somberly as if my two crew members are dead.

"There is no loss at this point. Kes and Bini are still alive. Surely there's some way to treat them? Can't you insist that the monks meet with me?" I insisted.

"We have an agreement with Council. They don't involve themselves with government and we don't interfere in their spiritual matters. It's been that way for centuries and it's always worked well for us."

"Then can you tell me what you do know about the sanctuary and what happens there?" I requested.

"I'll try. That particular shrine is where the monks go to receive the gift of purification, cleansing of the soul. It is one of our most holy places."

"You mean the monks can enter it without being harmed," I concluded.

"They prepare themselves with a sacred ritual during which they speak directly with the Ancestral Spirits. After that, they are able to enter the shrine safely." He replied.

"What happens in that ritual? How does it offer protection against the energy field?" I asked.

"Captain, you seem to want explanations for everything. I don't have them. Only the brothers who've gone through the ritual know what happens there, and they're sworn to secrecy."

"The energy field that Kes and Bini encountered, is there anyone who could give me scientific information that would help us analyse it."

"All we know is that it is a naturally occurring phenomenon."

"If you're telling me that there's nothing you can do to help Kes and Bini, I simply won't accept that." I snapped.

"If I could help you, I would. I swear it. I blame myself. If I'd watched more carefully, see that they were approaching the shrine. There's nothing more to be done now. You have our sympathy."

\---20 minutes later---

"Have Kim and Torres given you a report?" I asked as I entered sickbay.

"Yes." The Doctor immediately replied. "I received a fascinating lesson in the challenges of getting clear scanner readings through solid rock. We were eventually able to distinguish an intense biogenic field at the site of Kes's accident. That would certainly explain the neuroleptic shock. She was lucky not to have been killed instantly."

"As I understand it, the Nechani monks are able to enter the field without being harmed at all." I repeated.

"Really? I don't expect they'd care to tell us how."

"No, they wouldn't." I somberly replied. We heard the sickbay doors open. Neelix entered, giving us a small smile and walking towards Kes. Sitting at her bedside as it was late in the evening.

"She's not responding to conventional treatments, and frankly I'm running out of unconventional ideas as well. The level of activity in her brain is so low I can't rule out the possibility of permanent damage, even if I can revive her. The longer she stays in this condition, the less likely it is she'll ever recover. Bini is even more at risk. She is a little girl. Her life signs are fluctuating." The Doctor reported to me as we walked towards Neelix.

"How is she?" Neelix asked.

"I'm afraid there's been no change." The Doctor replied.

"I've researched everything I could find about the sacred shrine. I didn't uncover much scientific evidence, but there was one story, it was in a very old text, I'm not sure how reliable, about a boy who recovered from a condition like Kes and Bini. He was a young prince. He wandered into the shrine accidentally and he went into a death sleep. Everyone said it was the will of the spirits. His father, King Nevad, refused to accept that, so he went through the ritual to seek an audience with the spirits and he pleaded for his son's life. The spirits in their infinite mercy granted his request. That was the only trace of hope that I could find."

"Maybe it's enough." I muttered. Having an idea.

\-----

(Next Day)

Chakotay's POV

"Well, you've certainly done your research, Captain. I'm familiar with the story. I heard it as a child." The magistrate informed me on the viewscreen on the bridge.

"It suggests that there's still a chance for Kes and Bini."

"You're talking about a very specific case. Nevad was able to claim responsibility for the prince as a father and as a king. That's why the spirits were willing to listen to him."

"The Captain of a starship is fully responsible for every member of her crew." I informed him.

"So she is."

"And on that basis, I'd like to go through the ritual myself."

\-----

Chakotay's POV

The woman is crazy! She isn't even spiritual! I ran my hand through my hair as she paced my office.

"I haven't heard from the Magistrate yet, but he seemed to think there was a strong possibility the monks would let me go through the ritual."

"Captain, forgive me, but you've never been one to put much trust in religious ceremonies. Exactly what is it you hope to accomplish?" I asked with concern.

"If you're asking if I expect to speak to the Ancestral Spirits, no, of course not. But something happens to the monks when they go through the ritual. Something that allows them to withstand the effects of the biogenic field. I want to find out what that is. It might provide clues to a treatment." She said.

"Some kind of physiological change, maybe." I suggested.

"That's what I'm guessing. The shamans of the Karis tribe on Delios Seven practice a ritual that increases the electrical resistance of their skin. It protects them from plasma discharges in their sacred caves. Something similar must happen during this ritual."

"We'll have to find a way to allow the Doctor to monitor your physical condition, and you should have a way to call for an emergency beam out if you need it. As a precaution. We don't have any idea what the ritual entails."

"I've been reviewing the Federation's cultural database. Most traditional spirit quest ceremonies involve some kind of physical challenge or test of endurance to prove the mastery of spirit over body. My instinct tells me this one will be similar. A series of ordeals that will result in biochemical changes." She theorized.

"Of course there's always the possibility that the Ancestral Spirits really do control what happens in the shrine." I informed her.

"To each his own, Commander, but I imagine if we scratch deep enough we'd find a scientific basis for most religious doctrines."

"I remember when my mother taught me the science underlying the vision quest. In a way I felt disappointed. Some of the mystery was gone. Maybe the Nechani have chosen not to lose the mystery."

"Under other circumstances I'd be more than happy to go along with their choice. Right now, it's killing two of my crewmembers." She argued.

"Bridge to the Captain." Harry's voice cut through our conversation.

"Janeway here." She replied.

"You have an incoming message from the Magistrate."

"Put it through to Chakotay's office." She ordered.

"Aye, Captain."

The magistrate appeared on my computer and Kathryn sat down at my desk, ready to talk with him.

"I must congratulate you, Captain. Your creative approach to this problem has fascinated the Nechisti Council." The magistrate congratulated.

"Then they've approved my request." She concluded.

"Eagerly. They consider it an honour that you want to seek the spirits. The ritual traditionally begins at sunset. A guide will meet you at the entrance to the sanctuary."

"Thank you. I appreciate your efforts."

"I have been greatly troubled by your misfortune, Captain. If you are able to convince the spirits to spare your friend, no one would be happier than I."

\-----

The Doctor's POV

"Everything seems to be working. The sub-dermal bioprobe will transmit any changes in your biochemistry." I informed everyone on the monitor from sickbay into the transporter room.

"And Captain, the implant also contains a homing beacon which we'll be able to pick up no matter how far into the sanctuary you go. Just tap it like a comm. badge and we'll transport you immediately."

"Thank you both."

The Captain walked onto the transporter padd and Tuvok handed her a phaser.

"I don't think that will be necessary." She said.

"It is standard procedure to carry arms on an away mission, particularly when you don't know what to expect.

"This is strictly an information-gathering mission. I don't want to appear hostile. Energise." She ordered. Beaming away. I shut off the monitor and turned to look at my two patients."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I rematerialized in the sacred caverns. Monks walked past me, ignoring me. Nearby that was a woman working on a blinking light above the alcove. I took out my tricorder and started scanning. Seeing if I could get any readings that would help my crewmembers.

"I don't suppose you know anything about chromodynamic lights?" The lady asked.

"No, not really. I suppose I could look at it." I replied. Walking over and checking out the light.

"They're as fussy as tarchee cats. You tune them too high, they burn out. You tune them too low, they sputter. I've told the monks to replace them all with neodyne lights, it would save hours of repair work. That device you've got, what is that?" She asked, pointing towards my tricorder I was using to scan the light.

"It's called a tricorder." I replied.

"A tricorder. What exactly does a tricorder do?"

"It's a scanning device." I explained in annoyance.

"Interesting. May I?" She asked, plucking it out of my hands. "Ah, atmospheric reading, energy field analysis, full technical database. This is certainly a convenient thing to have." She said, slipping it into her robe pocket.

"Oh, I'd didn't mean for you to keep it. I'll need that back." I informed her.

"Oh no, you won't."

"You're my guide." I realized.

"Guide, advisor, spiritual companion. Whatever term you prefer is fine with me." She replied with a smile.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" I asked.

"Shall we get started?" She asked. She got up and lead me down a tunnel into a big cave room. Two young women approched me and reached out towards me. I stepped back in alarm.

"It's all right, Kathryn." The guide insisted.

(Janeway allows them to unpin her bun and remove her uniform. Once she is naked, they paint designs on her face and body, then put a simple brown robe on her. Source: Voyager transcripts)

"Would it be breaking any vows of secrecy now to tell me what this ritual will involve?" I asked once the ladies had finished and moved back to the shadows.

"Why do you think I know?" She asked with the tilt of her head.

"Haven't you been through this before?"

"Don't worry, I'll help you find your way. Tell me, have you completely committed yourself to this journey?"

"Yes."

"You're willing to go through what the monks have been doing for centuries to help them find the spirits?"

"Yes."

"So you can send biochemical data back to you ship. No, it wasn't magic. Our bioscanners detected the microprobe under your skin."

"I hope that won't be a problem." I said.

"Makes no difference at all. You are fond of your little devices, aren't you." She teased.

"They've always served me well."

"I'm sure they have. Please, come this way." She said leading me into a waiting room and walking back the way she came. Locking the door behind her. There were three pensioners sitting on a bench against the wall. Staring back at me. Two older men and one older women.

"Who are you?" A grumpy man barked at me.

"I'm Kathryn Janeway. Is this where the ritual begins?" I asked.

"Oh, the ritual. Yes." The other man, who seemed a bit more chipper than the other one.

"We're waiting. Come, join us." The woman suggested, gesturing to the empty spot on the bench.

"What exactly are you waiting for?" I asked.

"Just waiting." The second man (chipper man) simply replied.

"How long have you been sitting here?" I asked.

"How long has it been?" The chipper man asked the rest.

"Why are your asking me? I've lost track." The first man snapped back.

"It's been a while. I know that."

"Oh, it's been as long as we can remember." The woman replied with a final answer.

"Are you telling me I have to wait a lifetime before I can go through the ritual?" I snapped as I started to pace.

"I didn't hear anyone say that, did you?"

"Certainly not. All we said was that we're waiting."

"I'm just trying to understand how this works. The monks I saw in the sanctuary were young. They couldn't have waited such a long time to go through their rituals."

"She's right about that, you know."

"She's a smart one."

"She thinks she is, at any rate."

"This is a test of some kind, isn't it. To prove my determination." I concluded.

"A test? She thinks we're a test. What is she talking about?" The women asked.

"She must like tests. I suppose tests make sense to her."

"Has anyone ever tried to open this door?" I asked. Heading towards the second door.

"How many times do we have to tell you that we are waiting?"

"My dear, why don't you just sit down and relax? You're much too tense."

"You're welcome to wait with us."

"I don't want to wait. I have a friend who's depending on me. I have to go through the ritual."

"I wonder if she's always this impatient."

"Oh, she's just determined. She wants to get on with it."

"Seems to me she could be friendly and sit for a few minutes."

"Oh no, she knows what she wants to do. She's not the kind to sit around when she has a mission to accomplish."

I ignored them and tried to open the door to no avail.

"I told you. I told you it was locked."

I decided to knock on the door three times and it opened to reveal the guide from earlier.

"Yes?"

"I mean no disrespect, but unless there's something I'm supposed to accomplish here, I'd like to continue with the ritual."

"By all means." The guide replied, moving aside and allowing me into the second room.

\---End of Chapter 73: Next: Sacred Ground: Part Two.---


	76. Sacred Ground: Part Two

Chapter 74: Sacred Ground: Part Two.

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

\-----

"I'm not sure how to begin." I admitted as we walked into a large chamber.

"Do you want me to give you orders, Captain?" The guide asked.

"I'll do whatever you ask of me." I replied.

"I see. So you think this is just a matter of doing what you're told." The guide theorized.

"No. I'm sure there's spiritual significance behind the challenges involved,"I replied.

"Challenges. That's what you expect?"

"I don't have any idea what to expect. I've studied a number of ritualistic societies and many of the rites have commonalities. This one may be completely different. I'm willing to do whatever is necessary."

"I don't doubt that. But do you realize that all of this is meaningless? That the only thing that matters is finding your connection to the spirits."

"I'm going to make every effort to do that. But I didn't come here for personal enlightenment. I'm trying to save members of my crew."

"That's a worthy cause. I hope the spirits listen to you. Then let's begin. The first challenge. Stand like this." She said, fixing her position so that a right foot is slightly in front of the left with knees bent. Then once I followed her instructions she held a stone in my hands up to eye level.

"Now...What do you see?" She asked.

"I see a stone."

"Keep looking."

\-----

(30 minutes later)

Micheal Janeway's POV

"Her respiration and pulse have remained steady, but there's been a gradual build up of lactic acid in her extensor muscles over the last hour." The Doctor reported to Chakotay in his sickbay office. Sarah and I snuck up behind them and watched them discuss Mommy,

"What does that mean? Is she in danger?" Chakotay asked with a slight tone of panic. 

"Not at all. She's probably experiencing light strain. What you'd expect in an endurance ritual." The Doctor snapped back.

"Then there's nothing so far that would suggest a treatment for Kes and Bini."

"It's too early to tell. I'm downloading every iota of information from the bio probe sensors into a psychometric programme which is analyzing the data. Even the smallest physiological change may prove significant. We can't discount anything."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

My arms started to shake as the strain of holding the big rock up to eye level, with my guide carefully watching him

"What do you see now?"

"I still see a stone." I replied through gritted teeth.

\---30 minutes later---

Next was finger painting. I carefully dipped my finger into the paint bowel, making random patterns on a wall. None that looked quite good.

"I guess you're not going to tell me what I'm supposed to draw." I asked as I continued my painting.

"That would be too easy, wouldn't it? It's up to you. Draw whatever feels right." The guide replied. This is starting to get on my nerves.

"I've never been able to draw. My sister was the artist in the family." I admitted.

"And you were the scientist." The guide concluded.

"It's true. When other children were outside playing games I was doing mathematics problems."

"Mathematics. I can see why you enjoyed it. Solve a problem, get an answer. The answer's either right or wrong. It's very absolute."

"I've always found that satisfying."

"I'm sure you did."

Next, is the rock-climbing over a chasm, then we switch back to the stone. Once again holding it up to me. But this time...it seemed to be glowing. It was very strange.

"What did you see?"

"I'm not sure." I admitted.

"Describe it."

\-----

(That evening)

Micheal Janeway's POV

I yawned and leaned back in my chair that was beside Bini's bed, who was still knocked out. Sarah was laying on the floor, asleep with Mollie. I sighed and leaned against the biobed.

"Ah ha!" The Doctor exclaimed at the console in front of Kes.

"What? What is it? What have you found?" Neelix asked, jumping up and startling me.

"There have been significant increases in the Captain's respiration, neuropeptides and adenosine triphosphate levels."

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"It certainly suggests she's going through a gruelling experience. But it's the neuropeptides that are interesting. The saturations have risen to quite an abnormal level."

"Is that good or bad?" Neelix cut in with annoyance.

"I can't say it's either so far as the Captain's concerned, but it certainly seems a substantial piece of information. Neuropeptide levels this high could well create a natural barrier to biogenic energy."

"So you have something that will help Kes."

"And Bini!" I barked at Neelix.

"Not yet, but it's the first piece of data that allows me even to formulate a hypothesis."

"It should be me going through all that! I was the one who let Kes get hurt in the first place."

"Mister Neelix, you're wallowing." The Doctor stated.

"I'm wallowing?"

"In useless remorse. I'll have to ask you to stop, it's bad for the patient."

"It's just frustrating to be so helpless."

"If it's any consolation, Mister Neelix, I do understand."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"I'm exhausted. Oh, thank you." I said as the guide handed me a cup of water and we sat on a step in the middle of the room, beside a worn basket.

"Your microprobe should be transmitting all kinds of interesting information back to the ship."

Suddenly, the basket beside me started to hiss. I recoiled a bit and stared back at the basket as another hiss was let out.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a nesset." The guide responded. "They're able to travel from this world into the spirit realm. They serve as gatekeepers."

"Gatekeepers?" I repeated. "Then I'm ready to enter the spirit realm?"

"Do you think you're ready?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you are. Go ahead, put your hand in." She encouraged. I nodded and slipped my hand through the slit in the top of the basket, and got bitten. I pulled my hand out with a cry. There are three large puncture wounds on the inside of my elbow.

"Don't be afraid." The guide said as my entire body began to burn.

"Oh, it's burning. Oh, my chest, very tight."

I cried and collapsed to the floor. Feeling very weak. The guide picked me up and laid me in a sarcophagus-like chamber at the top of the steps.

"I'm dying." I muttered.

"Everyone dies eventually."

The lid shut behind me and the darkness took over.

\-----

Chakotay's POV

"It's been three days since she had any sleep. How long are we going to let her go through this?" I demanded as I paced the Doctor's office. He sat at his desk, watching me.

"I understand your concern, Commander, but I must point out that her vital signs are stable. She seems to be in no immediate danger." The Doctor tried to assure me but that didn't calm my worry.

"She's been poisoned by some unknown toxin. It may be having an effect we can't gauge. It could lie dormant for a few days and then suddenly fluctuate and kill her in minutes." I snapped back in protest.

"You seem to be implying that I'm not paying attention. I assure you I am monitoring her constantly. If I thought she were in jeopardy I would act."

"Doctor, is there anything that might be preventing her from using the homing signal in her implant?"

"Not that I'm aware of. She's fully conscious and has complete motor control. If she wanted to transport she could signal us."

"Are you getting enough meaningful information to justify her continuing this ordeal?"

"I am getting some remarkable data. Her entire biochemistry is undergoing a series of unique interactions. Look. This amino acid has been formed as a result of the breakdown of the toxin in her blood stream. It's affecting the normal flow of neurotransmitters and very likely having an hallucinogenic effect."

"Is she delusional?" Tuvok asked as he walked into the office.

"I think she's experiencing the Nechani version of a psychoactive drug."

"Then is it possible she's in no condition to activate the homing signal?"

"I don't believe that's the case, and I strongly suspect this biochemical change is going to give us the answers we need. The toxin in her bloodstream may very well be the key to getting a treatment for Kes."

"Commander, the decision is ultimately yours, of course. However, I believe it would be the Captain's desire to complete the ritual." Tuvok informed me.

"All right, we'll leave her there for now, but I'm not moving from this monitor until she gets back."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I appeared on a rocky shore with a cliff behind me. It was a sunny day. I saw a small figure in the distance. They were dressed in a black cape, a black sweater, black boots, black pants and brown long hair flowing in the wind.

"What is this? A hallucination?" I asked the figure. They turned around to reveal themselves. It was Bini. Staring back at me with a small sad smile. "Bini?"

She ignored me as she came closer and stood beside me. 

"I am here to help you. Bini Filters is not actually here." She replied.

"I see. If there are other beings here, could I see them myself?"

"You mean you want proof that they exist." She clarified.

"That would be helpful."

"It's irrelevant." She snapped back.

"I don't want to be disrespectful. I've gone through every part of the ritual that I've been asked to."

"Everything you've gone through is meaningless. You've been told that."

"I know. I just want to bring this to completion, to make my request."

"Then by all means do so."

"I cite the story of King Nevad as precedent. In the same way he pleaded for his son, I ask that Kes and Bini be restored to health."

"Your request is inconsequential. You have what you need to save them yourself."

Scenes started to flash in my eyes. I saw Kes coming up to the surface of the Ocampian homeworld and getting captured by the Kazon. I saw Bini at her Father's funeral. I watched as her mother shut down and became distant. I saw Kes meet Neelix one night. I watched Bini's mother get shot in an alleyway, dying in a pool of her own blood as Chakotay saved Bini from the Cardassians.

\-----

My eyes shot open as the lid was pulled back and the guide stared down at me with a smile.

"Welcome back."

"How long?" I asked as I sat up and got out of the sarcophagus.

"Does that matter?" She replied.

"I'd like to know."

"Thirty-nine hours. You must take care of yourself. Your body's weak." 

"I guess the physical conditioning programmes on the holodeck didn't quite prepare me for this." I muttered as I slumped back to the floor.

"Has it been worthwhile?"

"I think so. I was told that I had what I needed to save Kes and Bini."

"Then it must be true. The spirits would not deceive you." She said, handing me my uniform. "Whenever you're ready."

"Thank you."

\-----

Micheal Janeway's POV

I held Mommy's hand as she stood in sickbay talking with the Doctor.

"You could use a good night's sleep and a solid meal, but otherwise you're in good shape." The Doctor reported.

"When can you begin treating Kes and Bini?"

"Right away. The ritual may have been arduous for you, Captain, but it was certainly worthwhile. As I suspected, the toxin was the key. That's what produces the natural immunity the Nechani monks acquire before they enter the biogenic field."

"How does that translate into a cure for Kes and Bini?" Chakotay asked.

"I've created a physiometric programme to analyse the immune mechanism and develop a treatment regimen.

"Then let's get started."

"Captain, if you'll excuse me, I'm probably more useful on the bridge right now." Chakotay interrupted, quickly leaving.

"I'll carry out the treatment in stages to reduce the physical stress from the metabolic changes." The Doctor stated as he went to the console connected to the two patients health.

"What's that? Is something wrong?"

"I don't believe so. Hmm, her electrolyte balance is deviating, but that's not entirely unexpected."

"It isn't."

"Hmmm."

"What does that mean? Hmm? What?"

"Mister Neelix, if you keep on pestering me with questions I won't be able to concentrate on what I'm doing."

Beep beep!!

"Something is wrong!" Neelix panicked.

"What is it, Doctor?" Mommy asked.

"Her cardiac functions are being disrupted. I don't understand it. Lectrazine should counteract the disruptions. This is baffling. Her biochemical levels are exactly what they need to be to correct the damage. She should be awake and alert. Along with Bini."

"Why isn't she?" Neelix asked.

"I can't explain it. Her vital signs are unstable. I have to discontinue treatment. I don't understand it.

"Can't we try again?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Do you have any other options?"

"No. I'm sorry, Captain, but it appears that everything you went through was meaningless."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"You meant what you said, didn't you? Everything I went through was meaningless." I said as I reentered the caverns and met up with the guide again. She nodded. Confirming.

"Yes."

"I did everything you asked of me. You led me to believe that would allow me to help Kes and Bini."

"I haven't led you anywhere, Kathryn. You've taken me along wherever you wanted to go. This was your ritual. You set these challenges for yourself." She argued.

"It's true that I came here with certain expectations. Are you saying that you simply fulfilled my expectations?"

"You'd have settled for nothing else." She concluded.

"I'm not ready to give up. If there's still a way to save Kes I want to try."

"You've come back to seek the spirits."

"I don't know what I'm seeking."

"Then I believe you are ready to begin."

\---10 minutes later---

I reentered the room where the 3 people sat. Waiting. Back in my brown robe.

"Well, look who's come back. So, your little adventure didn't quite work out the way you'd planned it. You put yourself through a lot of trouble and for nothing, didn't you." The first man taunted as I entered.

"Oh, don't feel bad. You wouldn't believe some of the things people have done to themselves on their way to seek the spirits." The other man insisted. Shooting a glare at the other man.

"There is no real ritual after all." I said.

"Real is such a relative term. Most of the challenges in life are the ones we create for ourselves."

"And you are particularly hard on yourself, aren't you." The woman pitched in.

"I've always been driven to succeed."

"Stubborn, I'd say. You didn't really consider sitting and waiting with us, did you?"

"Well, I'm here now and I'm asking for your help. I want to understand the purpose of waiting in this room."

"But isn't it enough to sit and be sociable?" The woman asked. "We're good company."

"That's what I'm supposed to do. Talk to the Ancestral Spirits."

"First we were a test, and now we're the Ancestral Spirits."

"Are you?" I asked.

"That would be nice and quantifiable for you, wouldn't it. If the spirits were something you could see and touch and scan with your little devices."

"If you can explain everything, what's left to believe in?"

"I know it's an important part of your religion to trust the spirits without question, but I wasn't brought up that way. It's hard for me to accept."

"So much for your tolerant open-minded Starfleet ideals." The old man snapped out.

"There's a difference between respecting the spiritual beliefs of other cultures and embracing them myself."

"Fine. Don't embrace a thing. It's all the same to us. Go on back to your ship and play with your molecular microscanner."

"You've tried all that already, but it didn't work, did it. Kes and Bini didn't get better."

"No, they didn't."

"Why not?"

"The Doctor couldn't explain it."

"So it's inexplicable. A miraculous non-recovery."

"We haven't found the reason yet."

"But of course you will. You'll find all the answers eventually, with enough time and study, and the right sort of tools. That's what you believe isn't it as a scientist?"

"Be honest."

"Yes, that's what I've always believed."

"Even when her science fails right before her eyes she still has full confidence in it. Now there's a leap of faith."

"Unconditional trust. Now that's promising."

"All right. If you're saying that science won't help Kes and Bini, what will?" I pressed them.

"You won't like it."

"I'm willing to do whatever's necessary."

"Kill them." The first man bluntly snapped out. "They are as good as dead already, finish the job! Give them another jolt of that what do you call it, biogenic field."

"That would do it."

"It would do what, exactly?" I asked.

"There you go again, always looking for a rational explanation. Well there isn't one. Your orbital scans and medical research have given you the facts, and they tell you the biogenic field is lethal."

"If you believe the facts.

"Let all of that go, Kathryn. Take Kes and Bini back into the shrine and trust the spirits to return their souls."

"The ritual I went through is meaningless, and Kes has done nothing to prepare herself. How could either of us be ready to go through the field?"

"If you believe you're ready, then you are. There's no more to it than that."

"But if you go in with any doubt, with any hesitation, then you're both dead. So, what are you going to do, Captain?"

"You know I won't stand by and watch Kes die if there's anything I can do to save her. I want to believe it's possible. I'm going to try."

\---10 minutes later---

I stood in front of the shrine. I tapped my combadge and sighed, preparing to save my crewmembers.

"Janeway to Chakotay." I said.

"Captain, we've been worried about you." Chakotay replied back from Voyager.

"I'm all right. I want you to beam Kes and Bini down here to the sanctuary." I ordered.

"Acknowledged. I'll bring them down myself. Chakotay to sickbay. Doctor, prepare Kes for transport."

"Understood."

\---5 minutes later---

Chakotay, Neelix, Micheal (Surprising) beamed down with Bini and Kes. Both laying deathly still on biobeds. Barely breathing.

"The Doctor says their life signs are deteriorating. He almost wouldn't let us take them out of sickbay." Chakotay reported to me as I met them halfway.

"Mommy? Can you help them?" Micheal asked.

"Yes, I can. I'm taking them back into the biogenic field." I admitted.

"I hate to question you, Captain, but why?" Neelix asked, with obvious concern.

"I believe it will save her life."

"You have some new information on the effects of the field?"

"I can't explain it to you."

"Kathryn," Chakotay said softly, but in a warning tone. "You've been through a lot in the past few days."

"I know what I'm doing." I snapped back.

"Are you sure of that? There are eight hundred megajoules of biogenic energy running through that shrine. The thoron radiation levels are off the scale. That's what you'd be taking yourself and her into. Why don't you take some time to think about this and let us run a few more scans."

"No." I snapped.

"Kathryn, this isn't like you."

"You know you'll always have my gratitude for everything you've done to save Kes, but I couldn't and I know she couldn't ask you to risk your own life like this. There are too many other people who need you." Neelix pressed.

"Same with Bini." Micheal pitched in.

"They're right. It's my responsibility to keep you safe, for the crew's sake if not for your own. I'd rather not have to relieve you of duty, but if your judgment's been impaired in any way."

"He can't really do that, can he?" The guide asked.

"Yes, he can." I admitted.

"I suppose it might be necessary if the Captain of a ship were really mentally impaired, but you're not crazy, Kathryn, you know that."

"These are the same people who were willing to let Kes die just for disturbing their shrine. Can you take their word for it that you'll be safe in there?" Neelix snarled at her.

"I can't give you my word on that. Nobody knows what will happen to them in the shrine until they go in. I don't know the answers. But you do."

"Kathryn, I don't understand this." Chakotay admitted. Running a hand through his hair.

"Neither do I. That's the challenge."

I picked up Kes first, I took her into my arms and walked up the steps. I paused for a moment in hesitation but kept going and stepped forward to the energy field. Kes groaned and I laid her to the floor. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me.

"Captain?" She muttered.

"Kes."

I helped her up and Neelix ran over, explaining to her what happened as I took Bini and brought her to the energy field. Bini's eyes also fluttered open and she looked back at me in confusion as I set her on the floor and Micheal came over.

"Bini!" Micheal exclaimed. 

"Micheal, Captain? What the-What am I doing here?" She asked. Micheal laughed and bear-hugged her, knocking her back down to the floor after she attempted to get up. "Micheal, let me breathe!"

Micheal pulled back apologetically.

"Come on, come on, ask her!" Micheal pressed. Pointing to me.

"Ask me what?" I asked. Bini started to blush and cleared her throat.

"Um...Well, since Micheal has decided to put me on the spot...I-"

"We!" Micheal corrected.

"Ehm, WE are wondering, Sarah, included if you...would be willing...to...a-ad-adopt me!" She shuddered out.

The room went into stunned silence. Myself included as I started back at her in surprise.

"Well?" Micheal interrupted. Growing impatient with the tension.

"Yes." I said with a laugh. "Yes I will." I pulled my children into a hug as everyone cheered in congrats.

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

I sat on the biobed, listening to the Doctor's explanation with Micheal and...Mother. Man, that is weird to say. The Doctor was going on and on with a technobabble explanation.

"The tricorder readings Commander Chakotay took at the shrine revealed traces of iridium ions, which we could have known about sooner if we'd been permitted to take those readings in the first place." The Doctor finished.

"And iridium ions are significant?" Kes asked as she entered sickbay.

"They caused a temporary dielectric effect in the outer epidermal layers which neutralized some of the biogenic energy. Not much, but enough to make the Captain's altered biochemistry an effective defence."

"Then how was I cured?" I asked.

"The metabolic treatment I administered protected you against the full impact of exposure to the field when the Captain took you through. That exposure functioned like a natural cortical stimulator and reactivated your synaptic pathways."

"That's fascinating, Doctor."

"Captain? If there's something about my analysis you disagree with."

"It's a perfectly sound explanation, Doctor. Very scientific." The Captai-Mother said. Leaving sickbay. Micheal and I shared a look of confusion.

"That was weird right? That wasn't just me?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Micheal replied.

Sarah ran into sickbay, pulling me into a hug.

"I HAVE A SISTER!" She yelled in excitement.

"Great. I am Bini Janeway now. Congrats to me."

"Yeah!" Micheal and Sarah chirped.

\---End of Chapter 74: Next: ???---


	77. People-Watching/Short Story

Chapter 75: People-Watching/Short Story.

Bini Janeway's POV

\-----

If I didn't know better, I would say I am looking at a couple of lovesick morons. But I do know better. And one of those morons is my Mother now, the other might be my father eventually but based on how slow this relationship is developing, I might be 20 before that happens.

I was watching The Captain and Chakotay eating lunch in the Messhall. I, of course, wasn't the only ones watching them. B'Elanna, Tom, and Harry were also watching them from a different table, hoping to see a hint of J/C. Just like I was.

I promised Micheal I would speed it up. I already rearranged their duty shifts! What else am I supposed to do?

This spying routine I have started is freaking me out but I need information so screw my feeling.

Maybe they are playing the field, scamming us all. Making us think there is a chance-

The Captain just leaned forward and held Chakotay's hand...He is blushing...Yeah...This is no scam, Filters. I mean, Janeway. That is taking me awhile to get used too.

I kept my eyes trained on the couple, they shared jokes with each other, probably about Neelix's cooking and some work related talk.

Micheal slipped in beside me and kept a close eye on them as I sipped my Hot Chocolate.

"So? Anything interesting happen?" He asked. I shrugged.

"If you consider our mother holding his hand and him blushing in response interesting, than yeah." I replied, continuing to watch them as they ate their lunch.

"Darn. I was hoping more for a confession..."

I almost really laughed out loud at that one but managed to keep it in for the sake of my sanity.

"Him giving her a confession in public is a ride or die thing. It's stupid and he would get rejected no matter what." I replied with a chuckle.

"Why is he confessing to her? Mommy might do it to him!" Micheal argued. 

"Don't be stupid, she was dignity."

"That was kinda mean."

"I am in a bad mood." I admitted.

"Well, I have an idea for Mommy's christmas present!" Micheal blurted out, not too loud for anyone to over hear though.

"Really? Already? Well, what is it?" I asked.

"A small statue of a family! That should give them a push that they need!" Micheal said.

"It's a sweet present but come on, that might just remind her that your real father is...well...not here anymore. She probably feels guilty if she dates Chakotay...ohhhh-" I said, coming to the sad conclusion. "She probably will feel guilty if she dates and/or marries Chakotay because of your father. That is a issue."

"Well, now we need to stop that! Great! Just great!" Micheal snapped out in annoyance.

"This might be an impossible mission..."

"No! No,no,no,no. We can do this." Micheal insisted. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Trying to see the positive for once.

"Yeah...Sure."

\---End of chapter 75: Next: Future's End: Part One---


	78. Future's End: Part One

Chapter 76: Future's End: Part One

(Two weeks later)

[Earth - High Sierras - 1967]

\-----

A waxing crescent moon hangs in the sky. A long-haired student is tending his campfire whilst listening to his transistor radio.

"Demonstration at U C Santa Cruz campus last night. Tear gas was used to disperse a crowd of three thousand angry students. The temperature right now in downtown Barstow is seventy five degrees-"

He retunes to music, then it cuts out. A strong wind picks up, then he watches a bright light crash-land nearby.

"Far out!"

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Come in!" I called out as I hit the tennis ball with my racket finally. Tuvok entered and barely managed to catch before any real damage was done. "Oh. Sorry, Tuvok. I was just practicing my serve."

"Your serve?" Tuvok asked as I took the ball from his hands.

"Tennis. After nineteen years I've decided to take it up again. I'm a little rusty. I played in a novice tournament on the holodeck. I lost my first match in straight sets."

"Perhaps if you maintained eye contact with the ball at the apex of its trajectory, your serve would be more effective." Tuvok suggested.

"You play tennis?" I asked.

"Simple physics, Captain." Tuvok replied. I smirk and rolled my eyes.

"Not as simple as when I played on the High School tennis team. What can I do for you, Tuvok?" I asked.

"I've completed my monthly security evaluation. All systems and crew-"

"Red Alert! Captain Janeway to the bridge." Chakotay's voice on the combadge interrupted. Tuvok and I quickly entered the bridge, Tuvok going to security and I sat in my command chair.

"Report." I ordered.

"Some sort of spatial rift. It opened right in front of us." Chakotay replied beside me.

"Analysis." I ordered.

"It's a distortion in the space-time continuum, but it's got a graviton matrix. It's being artificially generated." Harry replied as it appeared on screen. Growing bigger and bigger.

"By whom?" Chakotay asked.

"Sensors can't get inside. The distortion field's fluctuating. Something's coming out."

"It appears to be a small ship, approximately six metres in length." Tuvok reported.

"Magnify." I ordered. The viewscreen magnified onto the small ship.

"Sensors are reading one occupant, human. He is holding position at the perimeter of the rift."

"There's a subspace signature emanating from the ship. Captain, it's Federation!" Harry exclaimed in excitement.

"Hail them." I ordered.

"No response. They appear to be charging weapons."

\-----

Bini Janeway's POV

"GREAT!" I exclaimed in sarcasm as we stumbled in the corridor. Micheal almost swore and Sarah fell down. Mollie stood there and looked at us like we were the dummies. "Just as life gets good, a ship-wide emergency breaks out!"

"Bini! SHUT IT and HELP!" Micheal yelled as red alert activated and the corridor darkened. 

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" I yelled back, trying to stabilize myself.

"You are smart! Think!" Sarah blurted out.

"That was...amazing. That is the most she has ever said!"

\-----

Chakotay's POV

"Shields up! Hail them again." I ordered as the ship took another hit.

"Shields are down." Tuvok reported.

"Get us out of here." The Captain ordered.

"Helm control is offline."

"He's firing some kind of sub-atomic disruptor." Harry exclaimed.

"Return fire." She ordered.

"Full phasers. No effect."

"Voyager's molecular structure is coming apart!"

"Tuvok, divert all available power to the deflector. Send out a high energy polaron pulse. It might help to disrupt his weapon." I ordered.

"Emitting deflector pulse now."

"It's working."

"We are being hailed."

"On screen."

"Starship Voyager, I'm Captain Braxton of the Federation Timeship Aeon. I've come from twenty-ninth century Earth, five hundred years into your future. Please disengage your deflector pulse." The person in the ship said on the viewscreen.

"Why are you firing at us?"

"Your vessel is responsible for a disaster in my century. A temporal explosion that will destroy all Earth's solar system. I've come back in time to prevent that occurrence. My mission is your destruction. You must not resist." Braxton replied.

"I'm going to need some more information before I allow you to-"

"Debris from your secondary hull was found in the explosion." He interrupted.

"Captain, I simply-"

"No time!" he snapped back, abruptly cutting the communication.

"He's remodulating the sub-atomic disruptor. Our deflector is losing power, it won't hold much longer."

"Captain, if he's telling the truth-"

"I won't sacrifice this crew based on a ten-second conversation. I need proof."

"It doesn't look like we're going to get it."

"Adjust our deflector to match the frequency of his weapon. Try to overload his emitter."

"It seems to be working. His weapon is offline and his ship has been damaged. The rift is destabilising and he's being pulled back inside." Tuvok explained.

"Re-establish helm control."

"I'm trying, Captain, but we seem to be caught in some kind of graviton distortion. We're being pulled in too."

We watched as Braxton's ship disappeared into with Voyager following close behind. Suddenly we went into the rift and my vision went white.

\-----

Bini Janeway's POV

I groaned as my head thumped with pain because I managed to slam into the bulkhead with Micheal and Sarah following my lead.

"Gah! MY head!" I complained.

"Bini! Who-Who turned off the lights!?" Micheal complained in the darkness. Suddenly the red flashing lights started up again. "Oh wait, nevermind."

"Micheal, Sarah, are you guys alright?" I asked as I touched my head. Pulling my hand back to see blood. Great. Micheal and Sarah looked back at me in worry.

"Bini. You are bleeding. You have a cut on your forehead."

"Yeah, thanks for the damn observation." I snapped out sarcastically. I helped them up and we stumbled into the messhall and looked at the bright blue planet the suddenly was in the messhall window. Catching the attention of everyone present despite their injures.

"Holy shit, it's Earth." An ensign exclaimed.

"What...What the hell is happening here?!" I asked.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Status." I barked out with a cough.

"Primary systems are coming back online. The weapons array and power grid took heavy damage." Tuvok reported as smoke pilled through the room.

"The temporal rift is closed."

"Where are we?" Chakotay asked the viewscreen flickered to life and the bright blue planet of earth appeared.

"Home." Tom whispered.

"We just cut across half the galaxy!"

"The rift must have originated here. Hail Starfleet Command." I ordered.

"No response on standard frequencies. Curious. I am picking up a multitude of narrow band EM signals."

"Let's hear it."

A cacophony of radio stations and telephone conversations play on the speaker system.

"The question isn't where we are, it's when we are. Mister Kim."

"According to astrometric readings the year is 1996."

"The late twentieth century."

"Captain, they had surveillance satellites during this time." Tom pointed out with worry.

"Maintain a high orbit. And modulate the shields to scatter their radar. We don't want to alarm the natives." I ordered.

"What about the time ship? Is it here too?"

"There is no sign of the vessel in orbit. Scanning the planet surface. I am picking up low frequency subspace readings emanating from the northern hemisphere."

"Subspace technology shouldn't exist for another hundred years or so."

"It could be our friend from the twenty ninth century. Localise it."

"North American continent, Pacific coast. The city of Los Angeles." Tuvok replied.

"We've got to go down there. If it is Captain Braxton, he's the key to all this, and at the moment his ship is the only way we have of getting back to our own century. Chakotay, Tuvok, Paris, you're with me. Let's bring Micheal and Bini. That might help us blend in more. Mister Kim, you have the bridge."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Harry replied with enthusiasm.

"As I recall, Tom, you're something of an aficionado on twentieth-century America," I commented as we all walked towards the turbo lift.

"That's right." Tom replied with a smirk.

"What will we need to pass as locals in this era?"

"Simple. Nice clothes, fast car and lots of money."

\-----

(30 minutes later)

[Location: Los Angeles - beach - Santa Monica]

Bini Filters's POV

I watched as a guy on a skateboard wearing a massive boombox around his neck knocks over a street vendor's wares. Other people are on motor scooters or stilts. The away team watched from the railing of the upper level of the street. This year is weird.

"We could have worn our Starfleet uniforms. I doubt if anyone would have noticed." Tuvo commented as we started to move down a ramp to the second level.

"The subspace readings are coming from within a one hundred metre radius of our position, but I can't pinpoint the source." Mother said as she secretly held her tricorder out under her jacket.

"I find it hard to believe a ship from the twenty-ninth century could have landed on this beach without being noticed." Chakotay said.

'We have no idea what kind of technology they might have in the future. Maybe it's cloaked. Let's spread out. Tuvok, Paris, go check the shoreline. Chakotay, Micheal, Bini and I will search the boardwalk."

"Aye, Captain." Tuvok said and separated from us with Tom.

"Well, Kathryn, you got us home." Chakotay whispered to her. Micheal rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Right place, wrong time. But it is good to be back, nevertheless."

"Maybe I should look up a few ancestors. As I recall, one of them was a schoolteacher in Arizona."

"I don't know what my relatives were doing this far back in history." Mother said. Suddenly a girl on blades bumped into us.

"Coming through. Sorry." She apologized and kept on going past us.

"For all I know, she could be my great, great, great, great grandmother." Mother said with a chuckle.

"She does have your legs." Chakotay joked...I think. Micheal elbowed me to catch my attention. 

"How does he know that?!" Micheal asked. I shrugged and decided not to reflect too much on it.

"Have you ever been to southern California, Chakotay?" Mother asked.

"No."

"After the Hermosa quake in 2047, this entire region sank under two hundred metres of water. It became one of the world's largest coral reefs, home to thousands of different marine species."

Suddenly the weirdest looking humans walked past us. That caught us all off guard and we couldn't help but stare for a moment.

"Some interesting species in this century."

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

"Subspace readings are weaker here." Tuvok said as we walked down the beach.

"Let's head up to the board walk. Ah, the sun feels great." I replied. Soaking in the warmth.

"Thermal and ultraviolet radiation are at hazardous levels." Tuvok snapped. I ignored him and slipped off my shirt.

"Lighten up, Tuvok. This was a great time and place and you're getting to see it first hand. Come on, take off your shirt." I insisted.

"And risk dermal dysplasia? No, thank you."

"Oh, Vulcans. Deep down you're all a bunch of hypochondriacs." I informed him.

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

"The readings are coming from over there. Ten metres. There." Mother said. Pointing to an old homeless man going through the garbage outside the Dog stick hot dog stand.

"So much for the timeship." Chakotay muttered in disappointment.

"There's no doubt about it. The subspace readings are coming from him."

\-----

Rain's POV

(Griffith Observatory)

I stepped into my office in the laboratory. The office was covered in B movie posters, moon landing photos, and Sci-Fi figurines. I had my feel up on my desk, playing with a snow globe as my computer started rapidly beeping. I looked up in surprise to see...something...that defintitley...No way

"No way..."

I triangulated the emission source to see...it was in orbit. The thing. Was in orbit.

"No way."

I scrambled to my phone. Picking it up and dialing Mr. Starling's office. I, damn, well hope he is there.

"Hello, this is Mr. Sterling's office at Chronowerx. What can I do for you?" His assistant Dave asked over the phone.

"Hi! This is Rain Robinson! I have some urgent news for Mr. Sterling." I replied.

"I am afraid he is in a meeting and can't be dist-"

"It's urgent!" I interrupted.

"*Sigh* Alright. Hold please."

"Henry Sterling." Mr. Sterling's voice suddenly cut through.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me. I'm one of the astronomers at the SETI lab you're funding. We met at the Griffith restoration party." I explained.

"Yes, yes. What it is?" He asked.

"Okay. Well, it was my understanding you wanted to be notified immediately if I ever picked up a gamma emission that matched the frequency profile you gave me? Well, I did, so I am."

"Are you certain?"

"Positive," I confirmed. "I tracked the emission and guess what, the source is in orbit. It is right above us."

"When did it show up?"

"According to the raw data, about ninety minutes ago. I'm not picking up anything from the standard search parameters. Wow. That means no one else knows there's something up there. We've got to tell somebody about this. We've got to call NASA!" I exclaimed.

"Rain, that's a little premature, don't you think? This could be a close encounter, but then again, it could be a flock of geese."

"Geese don't park themselves twenty thousand kilometres above North America. Let's send a message up there, see if there's any response." I replied.

"No! No, we don't know what we've found. And until we do, I'm not going to risk embarrassing myself, or your Observatory. Track the emission, get more data and keep me informed. In the meantime, I'm going to put a bottle of champagne on ice. Do you think ET likes Chateau Coeur?"

"Well if he doesn't I've got a six-pack in the fridge."

"Good work, Rain. Stay in touch." Sterling said and hanged up the phone. I put down the phone and slumped in my chair.

"Oh, what the hell. Anyone up there?" I said in defeat. Typing a few commands into the computer to transmit a standard SETI greeting.

\-----

B'Elanna's POV

"That trip through the rift is still affecting our primary systems. Weapons are offline, we blew three EPS conduits, and our main transporter buffer just crashed." I informed Harry as the remaining senior staff was on the bridge with Sarah sitting in the Captain's chair because she is so damn cute trying to be the Captain with Mollie sitting in Chakotay's chair. She giggled as she played with Mollie.

"We've got an away team down there." Harry snapped.

"I know. We've still got emergency transporters but they're short range.

"Pretty close. I'd say less than ten kilometres." I replied.

"If we do that somebody's going to see us."

"Sir, I'm picking up an EM signal from the planet surface. It's directed at our co-ordinates." Ensign Kaplan, who was taking over Tuvok's station.

"On screen." Sarah ordered with a tiny giggle of excitement. "I AM CAPTAIN SARAH JANEWAY!"

"Greetings from the people of Earth." The SETI message said on the screen

"Shall I respond, sir?"

"Absolutely not."

\---End of Chapter 76: Next: Future's End: Part Two.---

AN: Writer's block has hit me hard.


	79. Future's End: Part Two

Chapter 77: Future's End: Part Two

Bini Janeway's POV

\-----

"Micheal, just stop thinking about it!" I pleaded as we trailed behind Mother and Chakotay as we followed behind the old man who didn't seem to notice us as he put up "The End is coming" signs up on walls and lampposts with his shopping chart of trash.

"How does he know what type of legs she has!?" Micheal asked once again in confusion.

"I don't know, Micheal!" I snapped back.

"OK. Let me put this in a stupid way you would understand sunshine." Micheal replied with a sassy hand gesture. "Normal people don't pay attention to ladies' legs."

"I...You will figure it out when you are older." I concluded.

"That...That...Fine?" Micheal replied. I ignored him and whatever other complaints he has. Paying attention to the star couple in front of us.

He appears to live on the street. That pushcart seems to contain all his belongings." Mother said as we keep a close watch on the old man.

"From what we can tell he spends most of his time putting up literature about the end of the world." Chakotay concluded. Yeah. Smart observation, chuckle nuts. Haha. Made myself chuckle there. Tom and Tuvok joined us as we moved away from him to avoid suspion and walked over to a car lot. Suddenly Mother's comm. badge started to beep. She slipped it out of her pocket and pressed it to open a channel.

"Janeway here."

"Captain, we've got a problem. We received a signal from the surface. It looks like a standard greeting designed for extraterrestrials." Harry said from the bridge.

"We've been detected."

"It looks that way. We tracked the signal to an observatory about twenty kilometres from your location."

"Transport Paris and Tuvok to those co-ordinates."

"I can't do that right now, not without going into a lower orbit. The main pattern buffer is offline. B'Elanna says it could take a couple of days to repair." Harry replied.

"In that case Transmit those coordinates to Mister Tuvok's tricorder. He and Tom will have to get there using more conventional means.

"Aye Captain, Kim out." Harry replied, cutting the channel. We all stopped and looked back at the cars.

"Nobody walks in Los Angeles and they don't have much of a public transportation system. We're going to need some wheels." Tom said. Trying to use some fancy language, Tom. Smooth.

"Do what you have to do. Find out who sent that message and get more information. Have we been detected, how many people know about us? We cannot risk contaminating the timeline." Mother replied with urgency.

"Aye, Captain."

"See you later." Tom said. Tuvok and Tom walked away leaving the four of us to follow the homeless man into the alleyway he called home.

"Who the hell are you! This is my stuff!" The Homeless man demanded as he frantically waved his arms around.

"It's all right, we don't want your stuff. We just want to ask you a few questions." Mother insisted.

"No, no, no, no, no more questions, no. No more surveys. Damn social workers coming around all the time. No, I don't need your advice, I don't need your--. Voyager. I knew you'd show up. This is all your fault, this is all your doing!" He yelled at us.

Mother rushed forward and checked his pocket. She pulled out a combadge, identifying the homeless man as Captain Braxton.

"Captain Braxton?"

"I told you to turn off your deflector pulse, but you wouldn't listen to me. Voyager. Fools!" He spat back. Mother stepped away from him and rejoined us as we got closer to him at the end of the alleyway.

"Captain, what's happened to you? The last time we saw you-"

"I was a younger man, confident in my mission. But you wouldn't listen to me. Bo, you were too concerned with yourselves!" Baxton fought.

"You were trying to destroy us." Chakotay pitched in.

"I was trying to save billions of lives. To stop a chain reaction that started with Voyager! It's too late now. All things are set in motion. The terrible explosion will occur. The end is coming! The future's end."

I rolled my eyes and the corniness.

"Captain, how long have you been here in the twentieth century?" Mother asked softly.

"Too long. Thirty years too long."

"And yet we just arrived. Why?"

"Pure chance. When you knocked my navigational system off course there's no telling where we may have ended up. Who's been here? Who took my pencils? Oh, always something missing. Oh, always trying to steal things. Oh, greedy people. Post-industrial barbarians!" He yelled.

"Captain, we want to help you, but you've got to give us more information. You said that Voyager causes the explosion."

"Yes. No. Yes. That's the paradox, my dear. A leads to B leads to C leads to A." He explained as he wrote and drew a diagram on the wall. "Juvenile minds. Oh, how can I make you understand, huh? A. There's an explosion in the twenty-ninth century. Debris from Voyager's hull is found in evidence. I go back in time to destroy you. B. You try to stop me, disabling my weapon which causes me to crash-land back here in the twentieth century. C. Someone in this century steals my timeship and launches it. They go into the future and once there they make one critical mistake which causes a terrible explosion that takes us all the way back to A. There's an explosion in the twenty-ninth century. The cycle `of causality is complete."

"How do you know all this? What evidence do you have that it will be your timeship that causes the disaster?" Mother asked. He turned around and rummaged through his stuff, taking out a brown piece of paper.

"Ah, I've spent thirty years answering that very question. Ah, yes, when the explosion first happened, my sensors recorded a whole variety of chronometric data. The pulses were highly chaotic. At first I thought it was a warp core implosion, but then I found debris from Voyager and my theory seemed to be confirmed. It was you. But then someone here stole my timeship and it started to dawn on me. If someone were to fly my timeship into the future without recalibrating the temporal matrix then that could cause the kind of explosion that I witnessed in the twenty-ninth century."

"So it really wasn't Voyager after all." Mother and Chakotay concluded.

"No. No, no, I reconstructed all the chronometric data as best I could remember it and it proved I was right. My ship causes the catastrophe."

"Which raises the question, who has your timeship?"

"Starling. Henry Starling, CEO Chronowerx Industries. Philanthropist, entrepreneur, outstanding citizen. Pa! Before I crashed in 1967 I made an emergency beam out, but he found my ship before I did in some remote mountain range. I've been following this corrupt little man ever since, tracking his movements. He's become too powerful. I can't get close to him. Of course, you can't accomplish anything in this wretched century. Nobody here listens. Do you know that once they put me in a mental institution and filled me with primitive pharmaceuticals."

"Maybe we can help you find Starling and your ship, and get us back to where we belong."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Haven't you been listening? A leads to B-"

"Leads to C." Mother interrupted in annoyance. "Yes, we heard you. Why shouldn't we try to stop Starling?"

"Because somehow you're involved in the disaster. That's why I found debris from Voyager's hull at the explosion. You will be destroyed as well."

"Now that we know what's going to happen, maybe we can figure out-"

Suddenly a police car came to a stop and sounded off it's sirens quickly to get our attention.

"Hey, Captain, how you doing? Understand you've been putting these signs up around the city again." The Police offer said as he came down the alleyway and met beside us.

"No. No, no, no. Not me. I would never do that."

"Why don't you walk over here and we can talk about it." The Officer suggested. Trying to ignore Sarah as she came over and examined his uniform.

"Stay right where you are, quasi-Cardassian totalitarian." He yelled. Damn, nice insult. Not that it even matters in this century.

"No need to get upset about this, we just want to talk to you about the signs. Now, there've been a few people complaining." The Police officer insisted.

"Captain, tell them I'm not crazy. Tell them I'm from the future. They came from the future too, you know." He said, frantically pointing in our direction. OK, time to not associate myself with this guy. I gave the police officer an awkward wave with Michael. Trying to play it cool.

"Okay. You are telling me that this family comes...from space...Like you?" The Police officer concluded.

Mother and Chakotay shrugged, pretending they didn't know him. The Police officer then looked at us for confirmation.

"No idea. He just looked weird and we followed. Also would like to point out that the man over there, is not my father...yet." I blurted out. Mother gave me a stern death glare in response. 

"It's not as weird as it sounds." Micheal followed, trying to make it sound better. Mother rolled her eyes and looked back at Chakotay, who was trying not to laugh. Mother, then, glared at him because he was acting a bit immature. But granted, we looked like either stalkers or idiots.

"They came in on a starship!" He yelled.

Mother shrugged again and directed us away from the situation.

"Traitors!" He yelled. Braxton yelled in anger and bolted past us, followed by the police officer.

"We'll have to worry about him later. Right now, we've got to find Starling."

\-----

Mr. Sterling's POV

I held my phone to my ear as I was finishing a phone call at my desk.

"We're not quite at the little green men stage yet, but believe me, you'll be the first to know. What I think we have here is an overenthusiastic young lady. I'm afraid she's exaggerating. We don't have anything, not yet. Thank you, Professor." I said, slamming the phone down with annoyance. I looked back at Dunbar, trying to hold my anger in.

"You know what that little brat did? She emailed a friend of hers at JPL, who called his professor at CalTech. She's a security risk. Go to Griffith, get the data, get rid of her." I ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"Dunbar! If it's true, if they're here, it's only a matter of time before they find me. There's no telling what capabilities they'll have. You may have to use the weapon."

"I understand."

\-----

(Then Tom and Tuvok go and find Robin, he crashes her computer, and you know the rest. If you don't you can watch Star Trek Voyager on movies7.io. I need to shorten this chapter.)

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

(Operations Officer's log, supplemental. We've been on full sensor alert looking for signs that anyone else has detected Voyager. As a precaution, I've also asked Neelix and Kes to monitor all media broadcasts.)

Kes and Neelix watched six screens displays change constantly to new TV shows.

"We've set up a computer algorithm to search for keywords and phrases. Anything that might indicate Voyager." Kes explained to me as I looked in on the screens.

"Anything so far?" I asked.

"Not yet, although we have come across some very intriguing televised broadcasts. Take a look at this. It's a form of entertainment called a soap opera. The exploration of human relationships is fascinating." Neelix replied.

"I can't imagine just watching the story and not being a part of it."

"That's because you've been spoiled by the holodeck. There's something to be said for non-interactive stories like this, being swept away in the narrative."

"Oh, I can't wait to see if Blaine's twin brother is the father of Jessica's baby."

"Good work. Keep me informed, and don't get too swept away."

"Er, aye, sir." Neelix replied.

\-----

Bini Janeway's POV

"Mommy, is this legal?" Micheal whispered as Mother used her tricorder to break into Mr. Starling's office.

"Yes, Micheal." She hissed back. Micheal and Sarah looked at me for confirmation and unlike the two adults in this situation, I shook my head and gave them a solid NO.

"So far, so good. We haven't set off any alarms." Chakotay commented softly as we entered the office.

"Our Mister Starling has built himself quite a corporate empire. Looks like he's got wealth, celebrity and an ego to match." Mother said as we all gazed across his office that had magazines attached to the wall about...Well...him. Not sure what I expected. Mother sat down at Sterling's computer and started typing on the board slowly with one finger.

"I see you never learned to type." Chakotay commented with a chuckle.

"Turn of the millennium technology wasn't a required course at the Academy. This is like stone knives and bearskins." Mother complained.

"Well, this isn't. I'm detecting a forcefield. I can't scan beyond this wall. I don't see an access port or a control panel." Chakotay replied as he scanned the room and stopped at a world map.

"Maybe we can find something in his computer. Oh, he's got a massive database here, but it's protected by an encryption sequence. I'm going to try interfacing my tricorder."

"Looks like a series of pictographs. They must have used symbols to represent the different functions of the computer." Chakotay commented.

"Let's see what Henry's been up to all these years."

\-----

Tom Paris's POV

I was carefully driving the car as Rain sat beside me and Tuvok sat in the back.

"The transtators were disrupted by that energy weapon. Our communicators are useless." Tuvok said a bit too loud.

"That means we can't call the, our friends. What do we do now?" I asked.

"You're going to take a right at the next light and a left at the taco stand, because you're taking me home! And you're not keeping the van!" Rain yelled.

"I am afraid that is not possible, Miss Robinson. Your life may be in danger." Tuvok bluntly replied.

"I'm going to pop this hatch and I'm going to start screaming until you tell me what's going on. Who are you? What is that thing in orbit? Why did that guy try to kill us?"

"I told you, we're secret agents." I argued. She stood up and opened the hatch at the top of the car.

"I'm opening the hatch." She yelled. 

"Look, we saved your life. Isn't it obvious we're on your side?" I yelled up.

"I'm standing up. I'm taking a deep breath!" She yelled.

"Rain, you're not going to scream! I know you're frightened and you've seen some pretty strange things, but you have to trust me! We're not going to hurt you and I will explain everything. It's either that or take your chances with the guy who tried to vaporise you." I reasoned. She paused and sat back down.

"The UFO, what is it?" She demanded.

"It's a Soviet spy satellite. Part of a massive KGB operation. We're trying to stop it." I lied.

"Soviet? The USSR broke up five years ago. The KGB doesn't even exist anymore." Rain snapped back.

"That's what they'd like you to think."

"Perhaps we've told her enough for now."

"What about you, Agent Tuvok? What's up with those ears? Thought I didn't notice? I did. What about your weapons? What are they, lasers?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry, that information is classified. And as for my ears, they are a family trait."

"He's very sensitive about them." I whispered.

"Whatever." Rain said, rolling her eyes.

"We must find a way to contact our friends."

\-----

Bini Janeway's POV

Micheal, Sarah, Mollie and I wandered the office as Mother and Chakotay worked on the computer.

"Incredible." She exclaimed. "Starling's computer designs were inspired by technology from the timeship. He introduced the very first isograted circuit in 1969, two years after Braxton's ship crash-landed."

"Any every few years there's been an equally revolutionary advance in computers, all from Chronowerx Industries, all based on Starling's crude understanding of twenty-ninth century technology."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Chakotay?"

"I wish I weren't." He mumbled.

"The computer age of the late twentieth century-"

"Shouldn't have happened."

"But it did, and it's part a of our history. All because of that timeship. Look at this. Gantry, power conduits, telemetry consoles. This looks like a design for a launching bay."

"Braxton was right. The ship's going to be launched."

"We've got to send these schematics to Voyager for analysis." Mother insisted. She grabbed her combadge and tapped it. "Janeway to Voyager."

"Kim here, Captain." Harry replied from Voyager.

"We're in Starling's office. I want you to establish a comm. link with my tricorder and try to upload his computer database." 

"Aye, Captain. We'll need a few minutes to reconfigure to their binary system."

"Acknowledged. Let's see if we can find out where the location of that launchpad is." Mother said, quickly improving her typing like a boss.

"You're really getting the hang of this." Chakotay said with a smirk. Staring at her a bit too long.

"I'm a quick study." She said with a chuckle.

"You know, Captain, in a way Braxton was right. If we hadn't fought him when he tried to destroy Voyager, he wouldn't have been pulled back in time, his ship wouldn't have crash-landed on Earth, and none of this would have happened."

"Time travel. Ever since my first day in the job as a Starfleet Captain I swore I'm never let myself get caught in one of these godforsaken paradoxes. The future is the past, the past is the future. It all gives me a headache."

"Hold on. This looks promising. Try timeship security portal."

"Maybe it's linked to some kind of surveillance system. An image of the launch bay would give us a clue to its location."

Suddenly the world map turned into the window, we all moved to look down at the Aeon ship in the launch bay, then suddenly the lights turned on. We all spun around to see Starling and his assistant, the assistant holding a funky looking phaser at us.

"Oh shit." I swore out loud.

"I see you've made yourself at home. Welcome to the twentieth century. I know who you are. You're from the future. I knew you'd come back one day. I detected your vessel in orbit and Mister Dunbar here had a run-in with your friends. You're here to take the timeship."

"Mister Starling, you're about to cause a terrible disaster that will affect the twenty ninth century. An explosion that will cost billions of lives. We're here to stop you from doing that." Mother stood up.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you launch that ship and travel to the future, it will destroy Earth's solar system." Chakotay pitched in.

"How do you know this?"

"Well, let's just say we talked to the ship's previous owner. He told us that if it's temporal matrix isn't precisely calibrated, you'll trigger a temporal explosion. That ship shouldn't be here. It belongs to another century. We have to take it back."

Then the combadge chirped.

"What's that?" Starling barked.

"It's a communication device. Someone's trying to contact me." Mother admitted.

"Answer it."

"Janeway here." She replied to Harry.

"Captain, we've established the comm. link. We're ready to upload on your signal."

"Do it."

"My database! Stop or I'll kill your Captain!" Starling yelled, pulling out a weapon and pointing it at Mother. Micheal and I stepped in front of her.

"Oh hell you're not! You ego driven maniac!" I yelled.

"Who is this?" Harry barked on the com channel.

"You've got five seconds."

\-----

Harry Kim's POV

"Break the link." I ordered on the bridge to the engineering station, to B'Elanna.

"Done."

"What's our transporter status?"

"The main pattern buffers are still offline. We can try an emergency transport from a lower orbit." B'Elanna replied.

"That's exactly what the Captain ordered us not to do. We'd be risking detection." I argied.

"Harry, we can't worry about that now. Their lives are in danger."

"And if somebody sees a starship flying through the clouds?"

"The Captain put you in charge. It is your decision."

"Helm, get a fix on Chakotay, The Captain, Mollie and the children."

"Aye, sir."

"B'Elanna, stand by emergency transporters. Get ready to beam them directly to the bridge. Take us down."

\-----

Bini Janeway POV

"You've taken over three thousand gigabits of information, including my launch plan. But that's not going to be a problem," He barged as he checked his computer. Both men still pointing a gun at us. "Captain. I'll make a few changes to my travel itinerary. You're not going to stop me."

"If you don't give us that ship, we'll take it by force." Mother growled.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm holding the gun."

"Not for long. I've got a starship in orbit that can vaporize this entire building in the blink of an eye."

"And you along with it." Starling pointed out. Sarah and Micheal gave the Captain a scared expression.

"If necessary."

"Captain, you've got some-"

Suddenly, Mother was beamed away, Chakotay threw a chair at Dunbar as I shoved them to the ground. Mollie started ran towards Starling, chomping down on his leg. We bolted towards the front door as Dunbar shot Chakotay in the shoulder as the transporter beam got him. Starling kicked Mollie away. She quickly retreated to us as I pushed Micheal and Sarah to start running down the hall.

Dunbar ran after us as we ran to the elevator. Sarah frantically yelled at Micheal when he repeatedly pressed button, thinking it would make it go faster. I spun around and punched Dunbar's face, he stumbled back as doors opened. For good measure I kicked him in the groin to add extra pain. Then I ran onto the elevator and watched it close. Leaving Dunbar glaring daggers at me.

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

"Helm, maintain present altitude. Keep us within transporter range. Crewman Geena, see if you can disable the forcefield around that timeship. B'Elanna, prepare to lock onto the timeship and beam it to cargo bay two. Ensign Kim, you have an impeccable sense of timing. Not bad for your first day in the big chair. Crewman Larson, get my children and dog back on this ship! Chakotay, go to sickbay!" I ordered once I got my bearings. I need my children back safely.

"The matter stream is modulating. He's disrupting transport." B'Elanna reported

"Captain, I don't understand how, but he's using our transporter beam as a downlink. He's accessing our main computer." Harry yelled.

"Every time I try to disable his downlink he comes up with a new command override."

"Starling is using twenty-ninth century technology against us. We may not be able to keep up with him."

"Inertial dampers are offline. He's gotten into our propulsion systems."

"Disengage transporters."

"Destabilising matter stream. Transporters offline."

"We've terminated the downlink, Captain, but he got at least twenty percent of our main computer files."

"Get us back into orbit and I want a full damage report." I ordered.

"Captain Janeway, Henry Starling here." Starling said over the com link.

"This is Janeway." I hesitatly replied.

"USS Voyager, Intrepid class. Much bigger than I expected, and much less advanced. Says here your ship was launched in the year 2371? You're from the twenty-fourth century? And here all this time I thought you were from the twenty-ninth. Looks like I have the home-field advantage. Oh, now this is interesting."

"Damage reports are coming in. Some minor power fluctuations in the impulse drive and a few burned out circuits in the main computer core. Nothing we can't handle." A crewmember reported.

"Sickbay to bridge. Captain, I can't find the Doctor." Kes reported over the comlink.

"Is his programme offline?" I asked in concern.

"No. His programme is gone."

\-----

The Doctor's POV

I materialized in an office that I did not recognize. A man, who I also did not recognize, staring back at me with a big grin.

"Where am I?" I barked.

"Who are you?" A man beside the other man barked.

"Welcome."

\-----

Captain Kathryn Janeway's POV

I sighed in frustration, as many thoughts ran around in my mind.

"Captain, this is Neelix. There's something on the television I think you should see. It's a current events programme.  
KIM: I asked Neelix to monitor Earth broadcasts. I'm transferring it to the main viewer." Neelix reported to the bridge. The viewscreen switched to a amateur footage of something...a part of Voyager crossing the night sky very quickly.

"Incredible footage was caught just an hour ago by a man using his camcorder to tape a backyard barbeque. The massive unidentifiable object doesn't appear to be a meteorite, weather balloon or satellite, and one aviation expert we've spoken to has stated that it's definitely not any kind of US aircraft currently in use. We're waiting investigation by local authorities and we'll keep you updated as news develops on this incredible story."

\-----

Bini Filters's POV

"What just happened!?" Micheal demanded as I tucked them into an alleyway near the building we were almost shot to death in. I stumbled deeper into the alleyway.

"I think, I think I am going to barf." I admitted as nausea hit me full force.

"We almost died!" Sarah yelled in panic. I groaned and leaned against the nearest wall.

"Sarah, Micheal. Do your poor sister a favor and don't panic! My head is spinning and I can't think right now!" I complained. Covering my mouth to prevent them from seeing me vomit.

"Well, what are we going to do now?"

"Let me get back to you on that."

\---End of Chapter 77: Next: Future's End: Part Three---

AN: Might be an awhile before I update this story and the modern AU one. Writer's block and no ideas.


End file.
